Entre feu et glace
by Adelys
Summary: Les temps changent à Westeros, et l'hiver vient. Il est temps pour les Targaryens de l'antique Valyria de reprendre ce qui leurs appartient par le feu et le sang. Les derniers dragons de ce monde réussiront-ils à récupérer le trône de fer ? Et à quel prix ? Une chose est sûre, les secrets de famille ne resteront plus cachés très longtemps...
1. Explications

Coucou !

Résumé: Les temps changent à Westeros, et l'hiver vient. Il est temps pour les Targaryens de l'antique Valyria de reprendre ce qui leur appartient par le feu et le sang. Les derniers dragons réussiront-ils à récupérer le trône de fer ? Et à quel prix ? Une chose est sûre, les secrets de famille ne resteront plus secret très longtemps.

Pour commencer, laissez moi vous expliquer le contexte pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas très bien Game of thrones.  
Il y a deux continents : Westeros et Essos. Mon histoire se concentre principalement sur Westeros qui est coupé en deux par un mur, séparant les royaumes des sept couronnes des terres des sauvageons d'au delà du mur. Il a été érigé près de 8000 ans avant la conquête des Targaryens et sert à protéger les royaumes des sept couronnes. Pour défendre le mur, il y a la Garde de Nuit, dont les soldats doivent se consacrer tout entier au mur et à sa protection.  
Passons au sept couronnes. Le royaume n'est pas, comme vous le supposez, séparés en sept mais en neuf :

\- Le nord  
Fief: Winterfell/span/span/p  
Maison suzeraine: les Stark

\- Le conflans  
Fief: Vivesaigues  
Maison suzeraine : Tully

\- Val  
Fief: Les Eyrié  
Maison suzeraine: Arryn

\- Les iles de fer  
Fief: Pyk  
Maison suzeraine: Greyjoy

\- Les terres de l'Ouest  
fief: Castral-Roc  
Maison suzeraine: Lannister

\- Le Bief  
fief: Hautjardin  
maison suzeraine: Tyrell

\- Les terres de l'orage  
fief: Accalmie  
maison suzeraine: Baratheon

\- Dorne  
Fief: Lancehélion  
maison suzeraine: Martell

\- Les terres de la couronne  
fief: Port-Réal  
maison suzeraine: Baratheon ( autrefois Targaryen)

Chaque maison a un emblème et une devise. Nous en découvrirons certaine dans l'histoire mais je préfère vous nles donner maintenant pour que vous compreniez.  
Targaryen : Le dragon ( emblème) et " feu et sang" ( devise)  
Baratheon: le cerf et " notre est la fureur"  
Stark : le loup et " l'hiver vient"  
Martell: Un soleil rouge transpercé par une lance dorée sur champ orange et " insoumis, invaincus, intacts".  
Tully: La truite et "famille devoir honneur"  
Tyrell: Une rose d'or sur champ vert et "plus haut, plus fort  
Greyjoy: la seiche et "nous ne semons pas"  
Bolton: un écorché et "nos lames sont tranchantes"  
Arryn: le faucon et " aussi haut que l'honneur"

Passons un peu à l'histoire maintenant.  
Tout d'abord, parlons un peu de la conquête des Targaryens. La conquête de Westeros par Aegon Targaryen dit le conquérent et ses soeurs-épouses, Visenya et Rhaenys Targaryen, aidés de leurs puissants dragons Balerion, Meraxès et Vhagar, a eu pour conséquence de soumettre les royaumes jusqu'alors indépendant des sept couronnes, sauf le royaume de Dorne qui le sera bien plus tard. Les Targaryen ont ainsi régné pendant trois cent ans, jusqu'à la rebellion de Robert Baratheon.

Près de vingt ans avant le début de l'histoire, un tournoi, l'un des plus importants des sept couronnes, a eu lieu à Harrenhal. Le prince Rhaegar Targaryen y créa un énorme scandale lorsqu'il déclara sa flamme et couronne Lyanna Stark " reine d'amour et de beauté" à la place de sa propre femme, Elia Martell. Son enlèvement présumé qui eu lieu quelques mois plus tard est en partie responsable de la rébellion mené par Robert Baratheon aidés de Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark. En effet, Lyanna Stark, la soeur de Eddard Stark, était promise à Robert

La guerre s'achèvera deux ans plus tard, mettant fin à la dynastie des Targaryen et l'avénement des Baratheon. Le roi fou Aerys II Targaryen meurt égorgé de la main d'un de ses plus importants garde, Jaime Lannister, qui sera après surnommé Kingslayer (régicide). Rhaegar Targaryen, le fils du roi fou, mourut à la bataille du Trident, de la main de Robert Baratheon. Elia Targaryen (née Martell), la femme de Rhaegar, fut violée et coupée en deux et ses enfants, Rhaenys, agé de 4 ans, et Aegons, agé de quelques mois, sont massacrés par le meurtrier de leur mère, qui est vraisemblablement, un garde de la maison Lannister, lors du sac de Port-Réal mené par cette même maison.

La guerre s'est achevé par la mort de Lyanna Stark à la Tour de Joie et celle de Rhaella Targaryen qui met au monde Daenerys Targaryen.  
Donc il y a des survivants parmis les Targaryen comme vous pouvez le voir. Il y a le mestre de la Garde de Nuit, Aemon, Viserys et Daenerys, les enfants d'Aerys II et Rhaella Targaryen et Adélys, la fille de Rhaegar et une inconnue. Au fil de l'histoire, nous allons finir par découvrir l'identité de sa mère.

Note de l'auteur:  
C'est ma première histoire sur cette univers, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. L'univers ne m'appartient pas bien sûr et à mon plus grand désespoire mais Adélys et deux ou trois autres personnages sont à moi, et contrairement à d'autres auteurs, ceux qui veulent me les emprunter, aucun problème. Prévenez moi pour que je lise votre histoire. Bref, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement mais je ne promets rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what i've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think i know enough of hate

To say taht for destruction ice

Is also great

and would suffice.

Robert Frost

* * *

Une petit review, please ? :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 

\- Lord Stark, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'écria une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Doucement, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je fus complétement éblouie par la lumière, ce qui me fis les plisser.

\- Un sombre-loup ! S'exclama une autre voix, nettement plus agréable.

J'avais les yeux pointés vers le ciel, me demandant ce que je faisais là. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelais de rien jusqu'à mon réveil. Etrange... Je me souvenais à peine de mon nom.

\- C'est rare d'en voir au sud du mur, intervint une autre voix.

Mais, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Pire encore, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

\- A part ces cinq-là, fit la voix agréable.

Je pouvais percevoir des mouvement non-loin de moi. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'ils me trouvaient ? Me tuer ? M'aider ? Je craignais le pire.

\- Tu le veux ?

Un petit couinement étouffé me parvint. Un chien ? Ça en avait tout l'air.

\- Que vont-ils devenir ? S'enquit une voix enfantine. Leur mère est morte.

Un enfant ? Etrange... Enfin, je ne savais pas trop où j'étais alors je ne pouvais dire si c'était un endroit normal pour un enfant.

\- Ils n'ont rien à faire ici, dit un vieux (enfin, j'étais pas trop sûr étant donné que je ne pouvais pas bouger pour le voir). Autant en finir. Ils ne vivront pas sans leur mère.

\- Exact. Donne-le moi.

L'enfant cria un «non» tranchant. Il était clairement contre ce qui arrivait. Si seulement je pouvais voir...

\- Range ta lame.

\- Seul ton père me donne des ordres.

Apparemment, il y avait conflit. L'enfant se mit à supplier celui j'ai deviné comme étant le père. Celui-ci refusa net.

\- Lord Stark, il y a cinq chiots... Un pour chacun de vos enfants. Le sombre-loup est votre emblème. C'était écrit.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un sombre-loup mais cette homme... il voulait convaincre quelqu'un de l'adopter ou les adopter.

\- Vous les dresserez. Vous les nourrirez. Le cas échéant, vous les enterrerez.

J'entendis alors de nouveaux couinements et des bruits de pas dans ma direction.

\- Et toi ? Demanda l'enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un Stark. Allez.

On pouvait clairement sentir la tristesse chez cette personne. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je me sentais comme lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi...

\- Qui y-a t-il ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent de moi. J'entendis les feuilles crisser près de moi et un couinement.

\- L vilain petit canard... Parfait pour toi, Snow.

Snow ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose...

\- Lord Stark, je... Venez voir !

Un visage apparut dans mon champ de vision. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ces yeux gris-noir.

\- Ma dame, ça va ? Me demanda t-il, la mine inquiète.

J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais c'était impossible.

\- Vous êtes blessé, m'apprit-il en détaillant mon corps frêle.

Ca, j'en avais vaguement connaissance. Sinon, comment se faisait-il que je ne pouvais pas bouger ?

\- Que se passe t-il, Jon ? S'enquit celui que j'avais deviné comme étant le père et apparemment, Lord Stark. Oh ! Elle est vivante ?

Le dit Jon hocha la tête.

\- Il faut la ramener à Winterfell pour la soigner, dit Lord Stark. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Ses blessures n'ont pas l'air si grave. Tu peux la porter ?

Jon hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Ça va aller, m'assura t-il après s'être baissé vers moi.

Il passa un des ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva tout doucement. La douleur me fit me raidir mais elle resta supportable.

\- Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, s'excusa t-il en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de ma bouche.

Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Il me paraissait plus... Conscient des choses.

\- Robb, aide-moi ! Apostropha t-il un jeune homme qui allait monter à cheval. Tiens-là deux minutes, le temps que je monte à cheval puis tu me la repasse.

Robb acquiesça et tendit les bras. Jon m'y déposa doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire trop souffrir. Robb me dévisagea longuement. Ça me mit mal à l'aise mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

\- C'est bon ! Lui fit Jon.

Robb me mit alors dans ses bras, délicatement. Jon passa ses bras autour de moi, me faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ? S'inquieta t-il, sûrement parce qu'il m'avait sentie frissonner. Tu es glacé !

Je ne pouvais toujours pas répondre. Ça commençait à m'énerver. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui parler.

\- Tiens, voilà, fit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui et en mettant sa cape autour de moi.

Sa chaleur corporel me réchauffa en un temps record. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'avais froid. Peut-être avais-je frissonner à son contact parce que j'avais froid ? Je ne pense pas.

\- Hey, Snow ! N'en profite pas pour la tripoter !

\- La ferme, Greyjoy !

Greyjoy ? Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu non plus.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, me conseilla Jon. C'est un abruti qui se prend pour je ne sais quoi parce qu'il est le pupille de Lord Stark.

\- Je préfère être ça que bâtard, n'est-ce pas, Snow ? Répondit le Greyjoy.

Cet homme était détestable. Je ne le connaissais pas et ça ne me donnait pas du tout envie de le connaître. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille, entendis-je Robb lui dire.

Je n'entendis plus le Greyjoy parler. Ce fut un soulagement pour moi et sûrement pour mon compagnon de route également. Ce .. Greyjoy ne m'était pas inconnu. Pourtant, je ne pouvais mettre un prénom sur son visage. C'était assez frustrant.

\- Winterfell va te plaire, m'assura Jon en me souriant gentiment.

Je l'espérais... Si je me souvenais bien, Winterfell était une ville du Nord et appartenait au Stark.

Il resserra sa cape autour de moi, tendrement. L'attention me fit sourire intérieurement.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, me conseilla t-il.

J'ai alors fermé les yeux. Il fallait avouer que je me sentais plutôt bien sur lui. Peut-être allais-je dormir ? Autant essayer. Après tout, je ne pouvais rien dire et pas bouger, je ne pouvais qu'écouter. Et puis, je me sentais faible et fatigué. Oui, il fallait que je dorme. Seulement, je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient me faire une fois à Winterfell. S'il découvrait que j'étais une Targaryen... Me tueraient-ils ? Je le craignais. Mais je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus protester contre ce voyage vers Winterfell. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable vu mon état. C'était vraiment... chiant...

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ? Je sais, ce chapitre est cours mais plus le temps passe, plus ils seront longs.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, ayant fini de corriger en avance, je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui au lieu de demain. Il est assez court mais on en apprend un peu plus sur le personnage principal dont on apprend le nom dans ce chapitre.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu ai accroché. J'avoue qu'en ayant cette idée de fiction, je n'ai pensé qu'à l'écrire. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises parce que le personnage principal va bouleverser tout l'histoire. Profite de la suite :) )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Je vous en serez reconnaissante et cela me permettra d'améliorer mon histoire.

Chapitre 2

Je dû m'endormir contre Jon puisque lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus dans ses bras. En fait, j'étais dans un lit, veillé par une femme vraisemblablement d'une quarantaine d'années, qui cousait. J'ai pris quelques minutes pour la détailler. Cheveux châtains légèrement grisonnants jusqu'à la taille, des yeux bleus qui ont dû avoir un éclat incroyable durant sa jeunesse et un corps extrêmement mince. Remarquant que je la fixais, elle me fit un pâle sourire.

\- Bonjour, me salua t-elle. Je suis Catelyn Stark.

J'ai enregistré l'information. Elle devait sûrement être la femme du Lord Stark. Bon, il allait falloir lui répondre. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour tester ma voix. Si elle remarqua mon manège, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsque j'ai remarqué que je pouvais parler, j'ai souris.

\- Bon...Jour, Lady Stark, fis-je, difficilement.

Si elle était la femme du Lord Stark, peut-être était-elle la mère de Robb et Jon ?

\- Tu as été blessé assez gravement à l'épaule mais tu guéris vite, m'informa t-elle. A la jambe droite aussi.

J'ai assez difficilement enlevé la couverture qui recouvrait mon épaule blessé pour voir les dégâts. Un bandage m'empêchait de bien voir mais je pouvais facilement voir que j'avais saigné.

\- Apparemment, tu as été mordu par un sombre-loup, m'apprit-elle en regardant ma blessure. Quel âge as-tu ? S'enquit-elle après avoir remis la couverture correctement.

\- 17 ans, je crois, lui répondis-je après m'être octroyer une minute de réflexion. Mes souvenirs sont assez floues.

Elle acquiesça. Elle allait me demander quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Catelyn Stark. Lord Stark, ai-je deviné. J'ai eu la confirmation lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser.

\- Te voilà enfin réveiller, remarqua t-il en me souriant gentiment. Tu vas pouvoir répondre à la question qui me trotte dans la tête : Qui es-tu ? Une Targaryen ? Parce que tes yeux mauves sont une caractéristique de cette maison mais tes cheveux rouges ne collent pas...

Il fallait avouer qu'il était assez perspicace. Il avait tout de suite deviner que j'avais du sang Targaryen dans les veines mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait raison.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, Lord Stark, mais... Je ne sais pas exactement qui je suis. Je me souviens juste de mon prénom.

Il fronça les sourcils. Allait-il me croire ? J'en doutais à présent.

\- Quel est ton prénom, jeune fille ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Adélys.

\- Enchanté, Adélys.

Je lui souris. J'espérais que mon prénom ne soit pas trop caractéristique de ma maison. Après tout, les Targaryen n'avait presque pas tous des prénoms qui finissait en -ys ? Pourtant, il ne sembla pas le remarquer ou alors, il fit semblant. Ne le connaissant pas, je ne pouvais le dire.

\- Je vais chercher Jon, informa t-il sa femme. Il m'avait demandé de le prévenir si elle se réveillait.

A l'entente de ce prénom, mon cœur fit un bond.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Grogna Catelyn Stark.

Apparemment, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ce qui me déplut assez. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir les foudres de cette femme qui semblait charmante ?

Lord Stark quitta la chambre, ne répondant pas à sa femme. Cette dernière soupira en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil.

\- Vous n'appréciez pas vraiment Jon, Lady Stark ? Lui demandai-je, la tête tourné vers elle.

Elle se raidit et ses yeux me fuyèrent.

\- Pas vraiment, admit-elle dans un souffle. Il n'est pas mon fils. Juste un bâtard que mon mari a ramené il y a longtemps.

Jon Snow était donc un bâtard … Intéressant à savoir.

\- Et vous ne l'aimez pas parce qu'il... n'est pas de vous ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils. J'ai deviné qu'elle n'en dirai pas plus mais j'avais très bien compris. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon parce qu'il n'était pas d'elle. On pouvait aussi émettre l'hypothèse que le fait de savoir que son mari l'a trompé et avait eu cette enfant de ça l'a fait le détester. Sans doute le fait de le voir le lui rappelait constamment. C'était compréhensible mais injuste envers Jon. Il avait dû en souffrir pendant toute son enfance.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on vous retrouve ? S'enquit-elle, changeant complétement de sujet.

Ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais juste quelques flashs par moment d'une attaque de loup mais... Rien d'autres.

\- Je ne peux vous le dire, Lady Stark. J'ai dû être attaquer par un loup, vu que j'ai été mordu d'après vous.

Elle acquiesça au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Jon Snow apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte dans toute sa splendeur. Inconsciemment, je me suis redressée pour mieux le voir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me vit mais il fana bien vite lorsqu'il vit Lady Stark. Celle-ci le fusillait du regard. Je vis Jon baisser le regard vers le sol comme s'il avait honte. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, Catelyn Stark intimidait Jon Snow. Il fallait que je stoppe ça tout de suite. Je me suis contenté de me racler la gorge assez bruyamment, attirant ainsi leur attention.

\- Lady Stark, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait ?

Elle soupira mais finit par acquiescer. Elle sortit de la chambre, non sans adresser à Jon un long regard noir. J'allais devoir avoir une conversation avec Catelyn Stark pour régler cette situation.

\- Comment ça va ? Me demanda t-il, une fois sa belle-mère dehors.

\- Je vais bien. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.

D'un geste, il me poussa à développer.

\- Tu viens littéralement de te faire intimider par ta belle-mère. Ce n'est pas une chose normal qui se passe dans toutes les familles. Cette femme veut clairement te mettre mal à l'aise et te faire fuir. As-tu fais quelques choses de mal pour qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi ?

\- Oui, dit-il en un souffle. Je suis venu au monde.

Je me suis soudainement sentie mal à l'aise. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire ce qui aurait pu m'arriver de similaire mais celle-ci était comme vide. Pratique...

\- Mon père m'a dit que tu t'appelles Adélys. Est-ce vrai ?

J'ai acquiescé, amusé.

\- Je suis Jon Snow.

\- Je le sais déjà... Jon Snow, souris-je en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Catelyn Stark quelques minutes auparavant. Tu es le premier dont j'ai su le nom, mon sauveur.

Il vint s'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué. Il était assez mal à l'aise. Je me demandais pourquoi … Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été avec une fille ? C'était la réaction typique des puceaux ou des coincés. Jon entrait plutôt dans la première catégorie. Peut-être me trompai-je.. ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir aidé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée exactement mais je serais morte si tu ne m'avais pas découvert. Alors merci infiniment.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal.

\- Non, tu as pris soin de moi alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide auquel je répondis. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui... Je ne sais pas quoi mais je le découvrirai.

\- Quel âge as-tu, Jon Snow ?

Oui, pas fameux comme conversation mais je savais pas quoi dire.

\- Bientôt 18 ans, et toi ?

\- 17 ans, je crois, lui répondis-je, me plongeant dans ma mémoire «défaillante». Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre.

\- Comment ça ?

Comment lui expliquer que je ne me souvenais de rien avant mon réveil dans les bois ?

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, lui appris-je. Je me souviens juste de mon prénom, peut-être de mon âge et... Je sais pas. J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis l'accident. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai juste des flash sur une vraisemblable attaque de loup, ce qui coïnciderait avec le loup qui était à coté de moi mais je sais pas. Je sais pas et ça m'énerve !

Jon me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, me montrant son soutien.

\- Tu finiras par te souvenir, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta t-il de me rassurer.

\- Et si je ne me souvenais jamais ?

\- Alors, on te créera de nouveaux souvenirs.

L'idée était assez plaisante. Remplacer mes anciens souvenirs avec des nouveaux et peut-être meilleur... Oui, c'était assez plaisant.

\- Tu es vraiment gentil avec moi, Jon Snow, et je dois t'avouer que tu es charmant.

Un léger rouge apparut sur ses joues me faisant sourire. J'adorais faire ça aux garçons. Je ne savais pas d'où ça sortait mais j'étais sûr que j'adorais ça. Étrange...

\- Tu es mignon quand tu rougi,dis donc, souris-je en lui pinçant la joue.

Il rit tout en rougissant un peu plus.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, grogna t-il, se cachant le visage.

Je ris un peu plus. Je sens que me moquer de lui allait être chose récurrente. J'allais bien m'amuser.

\- Bon, j'arrête, ris-je avant de redevenir sérieuse.

Il releva la tête de de ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sens que tu vas me mener la vie dure,toi, sourit-il.

Je n'ai pu que hocher la tête.

\- Je ne te connais pratiquement pas, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant ri avec quelqu'un. Merci, Jon Snow. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu me fais rire. Je te dois tout.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai agis comme il me semblait juste et c'est pas moi qui te fais rire, c'est le contraire.

Oui, pas faux... J'avais un don pour faire rire les gens, j'en étais certaine.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit-il gentiment. Tu as soif ? Tu as faim ?

L'attention me fit sourire.

\- Contente-toi de me parler. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment... Jon Snow.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je te poserais bien des questions sur ton passé mais... Ça sera un peu dur pour toi de répondre alors... Je vais me taire.

J'ai éclaté de rire, à sa plus grande surprise. Sa maladresse me faisait rire, en fait.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais, lui dis-je avec défi.

\- Bien... D'où viens-tu ?

Je me mis à réfléchir. Où pouvais-je bien être avant d'atterrir à coté d'un loup mort ? Je vis un lieu magnifique où un mur géant séparait le paysage en deux.

\- Je.. J'ai été auprès d'un mur géant, je crois..., l'informai-je, toujours en réfléchissant. Tout était de glace.

\- Tu étais au grand nord, alors ! Tu parles du Mur.

J'ai acquiescé. Je voyais maintenant un imposant château que je sentais relier aux dragons, ma maison.

\- Le château des dragons, poursuivis-je.

\- Peyredragon ? Tu es une Targaryen ?

Pourquoi tout le monde devinait que j'étais une Targaryen ?! Ça devenait frustrant.

\- Oui, c'est Peyredragon et je ne sais pas. J'ai les yeux mauves mais en aucun cas, les cheveux blanc-argenté. Ils sont rouges comme tu peux le voir.

Les cheveux blanc-argenté ? D'où me venait cette certitude à propos de la couleur de cheveu des Targaryen ? J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'une femme m'apparut en flash. Une belle femme aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux blanc argenté. Je ne savais pas d'où me venais me sentiment mais j'ai tout de suite sentie qu'elle était de ma famille.

\- Daenerys, soufflai-je...

Avant de m'évanouir.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ? Dites-moi tout :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde ! J'avais l'intention de poster hier mais avec mes cours et tout le reste, je n'ai pas pu.

Réponse à la review de Ginger-Furie: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise :). Comme tu le découvriras, Adélys est une personne assez complexe qui a une histoire assez difficile. Elle est très mystérieuse, mais c'est parce qu'elle cache des secrets. De très lourds secrets qui ne le seront pas très longtemps. Profite de la suite ;)

Bonne lecture à tous et je vous retrouve en bas.

Chapitre 3

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout me revint d'un bloc. Mon histoire, ma vie. Voir Daenerys dans un flash avait été le déclic. Je me souvenais enfin de mon passé. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire mais ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Si je disais aux Stark que je me rappelais de mon passé, ils me questionneraient et je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais une Targaryen, au risque de me faire tuer. Les Targaryen étaient traqués par les partisans de l'usurpateur ( Robert Baratheon, le roi actuel) et ils étaient supposés être tous morts. Alors si j'annonçais que j'étais une des dernières Targaryen, je craignais qu'on ne me livre à l'usurpateur. Peut-être que Jon ne le ferait pas mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Tiens, en parlant de Jon, j'ai dû lui faire une belle frayeur en m'évanouissant. D'ailleurs, il était à mon chevet, endormi sur le bord de mon lit. Je l'ai détaillé pendant quelques minutes. Son visage était totalement différent lorsqu'il était détendu. C'est comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Il semblait si serein. Étais-je comme ça aussi quand je dormais ? Je ne savais pas. Jon, en tout cas, avait bien besoin de repos d'après les cernes sous ses yeux. Étais-ce à cause de moi ? J'espérais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fatigué à cause de moi.

J'ai doucement caressé ses cheveux qui, en plus d'être brillant, était doux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ce geste envers lui, puisque je ne l'avais jamais fait à un garçon, mais je ressentais le besoin de le faire. Lentement, j'ai délaissé ses cheveux pour caresser son visage. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. J'ai vérifié s'il dormait ou pas et je fus surprise de voir que c'était le cas. J'ai donc continué à caresser son visage, souriant comme une enfant.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? Fit Jon d'une voix endormie, me faisant sursauter.

Je me suis empourprée comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'avais été prise sur le fait.

\- Tu es aussi rouge que tes cheveux, rit Jon après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Décidément, il avait décidé de se venger de la fois où je me suis moquée de lui quand j'avais dit qu'il était charmant et qu'il avait rougi. Sauf que là, je devais être rouge écarlate puisqu'il rigolait, se moquant clairement de moi.

\- Dis-donc, t'es mignonne quand tu rougi, remarqua t-il en me pinçant la joue.

Il réutilisait mes phrases ! C'est de l'injustice !

\- Sinon, bonjour, sourit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Tu sembles timide mais tu ne l'es pas du tout, Jon Snow. Bonjour, prince au bois dormant.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu m'as fait peur en t'évanouissant, Adélys. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Heureusement, le mestre m'a assuré que tu te réveillerais. J'ai attendu... Et te voilà. Je suis heureux de te voir réveiller.

\- Moi aussi. Je me sens bien mieux. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Six long jours.

Six jours ! J'étais sous le choc. Comment avais-je pu dormir pendant six jours ?

\- J'espère que tu as dormi pendant ces six jours, fis-je en observant attentivement sa réaction.

\- Non, enfin si. J'ai dormi un peu cette nuit et avant que tu te réveilles, bien sûr.

J'ai acquiescé. Je refusais qu'il ne dorme pas à cause de moi.

\- Lord Stark aimerait te présenter au reste de la famille, m'informa Jon. Il devrait bientôt arriver. Il passe tous les jours à la même heure pour voir si tu es réveillée.

Rencontrer la famille Stark ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord. J'espère que ta famille m'aimeras.

\- Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Je souris. On ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant.

\- Tu verras, tout va bien se passer, me rassura t-il. Arya a hâte de te rencontrer. Elle veut savoir si tu sais manier une épée.

\- Oh oui ! Je suis très bonne avec une épée. Je suis même sûre que je pourrais te battre. Dès que je serais en pleine forme, je te défierais. Et si tu perds... Je te moquerais de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Il sourcilla.

\- Me battre contre une fille ? C'est pas loyal.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille. Je suis Adélys Ta... Je sais plus.

Wouah ! J'avais faillit dévoiler mon identité sans le vouloir. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention.

\- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? Me demanda t-il, soucieux.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il me fallait m'inventer une identité ou faire semblant de ne pas me souvenir.

\- Non. J'espère que je m'en souviendrais un jour.

\- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que je t'aide à te remémorer comme la dernière fois ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas m'évanouir à nouveau.

Il ne fallait pas que je me trahisse en donnant un détail qu'il faut pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on découvre qui j'étais.

\- Très bien, répondit-il, inexpressif. J'espère que tu vas te souvenir.

J'ai souri timidement. Je me sentais terriblement coupable. Coupable de mensonge ! Je n'avais pas le choix mais je ne pouvais pas réprimer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Peut-être que je devrais lui dire. Il semblait être digne de confiance. Oui, j'allais lui dire. Il allait garder le secret.

\- Jon, je...

Un coup à la porte m'interrompit. Oh, ça tombait vraiment mal. C'était Eddard Stark. Il entra dans ma chambre.

\- Adélys, te voilà réveiller ! S'exclama t-il en souriant. Comment ça va ?

\- Je vais très bien, Lord Stark. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Il hocha la tête, distraitement.

\- Tes blessures sont pratiquement guéri, m'informa t-il.

J'ai soulevé les couvertures pour voir ma blessure à l'épaules. Le bandage avait disparu et je pouvais voir une morsure presque cicatrisé. C'était pas très beau à voir mais mon intuition me dit que ça devait être pire avant.

\- Ta blessure à la jambe est presque invisible, maintenant.

\- Il est temps pour toi de rencontrer la famille Stark en entier, Adélys, sourit Jon. Peux-tu te lever ?

Acquiesçant, je me suis levée du lit comme un automate. Jon me tendit un vêtement qui semblait être une robe. Une très belle robe bleu nuit.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te changer, expliqua Jon avec un petit sourire en coin auquel je répondis avec plaisir.

Je pris le vêtement tandis que Lord Stark sortait.

\- J'espère que ça t'iras. Je t'attend devant la porte.

\- Merci, Jon.

Il sourit avant de sortir à son tour. J'ai regardé la robe quelques secondes. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Cette couleur irait bien avec mes cheveux. Un à un, j'ai retiré mes vêtements avant de les remplacer par la robe qui m'allait comme un gant. Après avoir remarquer que mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, je me suis faite une coiffure assez sophistiquée composée de tresses, que Daenerys m'avait apprise. Je me suis regardée dans la glace et... J'étais parfaite. Je suis sortie de ma chambre puis j'ai cherché Jon des yeux. Appuyé contre le mur, il se releva précipitamment en me voyant.

\- Tu es... magnifique, me complimenta t-il. Sansa va être verte de jalousie.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but, tu sais. Je préfèrerais bien m'entendre avec ta sœur, voire même avec toute ta fratrie.

Il acquiesça et me fis signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Le dédale de couloirs me parut interminable et si on m'avait demandé de retrouver ma chambre, j'en aurais été incapable. Le château de Winterfell semblait immense. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de ce qui me semble une dizaine de minutes que nous sommes arrivés dans une grande salle où la famille Stark s'était réunis.

\- N'aie pas peur, me rassura Jon.

Qui essayait-il de rassurer ? Lui ou moi ? J'avais un doute. Surtout quand j'ai vu le regard de Lady Stark sur Jon.

Il me poussa dans la pièce et rejoignit sa fratrie, mais en restant tout de même à l'écart, ce qui montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement de la famille. Lord Stark s'avança vers moi.

\- Adélys, voici ma femme, Catelyn Stark, que tu as déjà rencontrer.

J'ai fait un signe de tête poli accompagné d'un sourire à Lady Stark.

\- Voici Robb, que tu as également rencontré.

\- Belle Adélys, dit-il avant de venir me faire le baisemain.

J'ai souri, affreusement gêné. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jon, j'ai remarqué qu'il fusillait du regard Robb.

\- Voici, Sansa, continua Lord Stark.

La dite Sansa me fit une petite révérence en me souriant gentiment.

\- Enchantée, Sansa, souris-je.

Elle me répondit par un sourire encore plus lumineux.

\- Voici Arya.

Arya s'approcha de moi et enlaça mes jambes.

\- Enchantée, ris-je en me baissant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle s'y logea. J'adorais les enfants alors j'aimais déjà cette fillette. Elle repartit auprès de sa mère quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Voici Bran et Rickon, finit Lord Stark.

Les deux petits garçons étaient super mignons et adorables. Comme Arya, ils m'enlacèrent comme si je faisais parti de la famille.

\- Et Jon, que tu connais déjà très bien, ajouta Lord Stark.

J'ai échangé un sourire complice avec Jon.

\- Nous avons discutés tous ensembles, et on se demandaient si tu voudrais devenir ma pupille, me demanda Lord Stark, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Je... J'en serais très honorée.

Cette famille était... extraordinaire.

\- L'autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est que... Le roi Robert arrive vers Winterfell avec sa femme, ses enfants et la Garde Royale, expliqua Lord Stark.

Toute la famille était surprise. Quant à moi, j'étais sous le choc. Le roi Robert... L'usurpateur. Celui qui avait mené la rébellion contre ma famille et qui avait tué mon père parce qu'il convoitait la même femme, Lyanna Stark, et qui l'avait enlevé. Cette rébellion marqua la fin du règne Targaryen et le début du règne Baratheon.

\- Pourquoi vient-il ? Demanda Robb.

\- La main du roi, Jon Arryn, est mort, il y a peu, affirma Lord Stark. Je pense qu'il vient me demander d'être sa nouvelle main.

La famille se renfrogna tout à coup. Il n'était pas bon pour les loups de se séparer alors que l'hiver venait. N'est pas la devise des Stark , «Winter is coming» ? L'hiver venait et personne n'en réchapperait.

\- Père, les loups ne doivent pas séparer quand l'hiver approche. Nous devons rester en meute? Sinon, nous allons finir comme ce loup géant tué par ce cerf, qui a attaqué Adélys.

Le loup avait été tué par le cerf ? Oh non … ! C'était un présage. Robb avait raison. Les Stark ne doivent pas se séparer maintenant. Jon dû remarquer ma panique puisqu'il m'interrogea du regard.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? M'interrogea Robb, voyant mon air inquiet.

\- C'est un présage. Le cerf qui tue le loup, c'est un présage.

Lord Stark sourcilla tandis que Robb me poussait à développer.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Le cerf représente la maison Baratheon et le loup, la maison Stark. Le fait que le cerf ait tué le loup n'est pas normal. D'habitude, c'est le cerf, la proie.

\- Oui, mais le cerf est mort quand même, rétorqua Robb, intéressé.

\- Je sais. Le cerf a blessé le loup avec ses bois, mais le loup a réussi à achever le cerf sans toutefois survivre parce qu'il était mortellement blessé. Ce qui signifierai que les Baratheon vont faire quelque chose contre les Stark, qui seront affaiblis mais qui réussiront à surpasser ça et à battre les Baratheon.

Robb haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Ça tient la route, admit-il en me souriant avec complicité.

\- Robert ne ferait jamais ça, affirma Lord Stark, contrarié.

\- Je ne parle pas précisément de Robert, répliquai-je, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Je pense plutôt à sa femme, Cersei, et/ ou ses enfants. Je vous en pris, Lord Stark, faites attention à elle. Elle est dangereuse.

Il acquiesça.

\- Une meute de loup sait mieux se défendre qu'un loup solitaire, fis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Elle a raison, Ned, intervint Catelyn Stark. Si tu pars maintenant, nous serons en difficulté. Et l'hiver vient.

Lord Stark opina de la tête et quitta la salle.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout. Je sais il est un peu court, mais le chapitre 4 sera plus long. Je posterais sûrement dimanche.


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou ! Je ne sais plus si je devais poster dimanche ou aujourd'hui. Enfin, bref. Etant donné que les cours me prennent la plupart de mon temps, je pense que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine. Je pense que ce sera le mercredi, comme ça, j'ai le week-end pour travailler sur les chapitres.

Réponse à la review de Ginger-Furie: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'est plus. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de Jon/ Adélys dans ce chapitre, malheureusement, mais je me rattrape largement dans le chapitre prochain puisque... Je ne dirais rien :) Comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer, Adélys est une femme assez mystérieuse et elle le resteras un bout de temps. Elle révèlera ses secrets tout doucement mais certains vont mettre du temps à sortir. Quelle est son identité, qui sont ses parents, à quel maison appartient-elle ? Tu sauras bientôt mais une partie de son histoire va rester secrete un but de temps. Comment elle connait Daenerys ? Tu le sauras bientôt aussi. J'espère vraiment que les reviews suivront parce que c'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur et qui m'a prit énormément de temps pendant les vacances. Pour te dire, j'écrivais tout les jours, si bien que j'ai bien tôt atteint les 100 pages. A bientôt, je l'espère.

Une petit question avant la lecture. Préfèrez-vous que Viserys meurt comme dans la série ou qu'il aide sa soeur à reconquérir Westeros ? Dites-moi tout par review ou mess pv.

Bon, je vous embete plus. Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

**Chapitre 4 : **

Les jours suivants, on redoutaient de plus en plus la visite du roi. Il y avait de quoi. Pourtant, l'ambiance à Winterfell resta normale. Les enfants Stark se rapprochèrent de moi et j'ai tissé des liens très fort avec chacun d'entre eux. Jon restait quand même celui avec lequel j'étais la plus proche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je partageais beaucoup de chose avec lui et on aimait passer du temps ensembles.

Lorsque le jour de la visite du roi arriva, l'ambiance se fit un peu plus tendue. Les préparatifs avaient pris du retard. Lady Stark menait tout d'une main de fer mais elle semblait dépassé. Je l'ai aidé un peu pour coordonner la cuisine. Seulement, elle me remercia de mon aide une heure plus tard et me poussa à aller me préparer avec Sansa, prétextant que la pupille de Lord Stark ne pouvait pas ressembler à une sauvageonne. J'ai enfilé une belle robe grise en soie avec un décolleté en dentelle alors que Sansa revêtait sa robe, faite par sa propre main, beige et de même matière que la mienne. Lady Stark nous rejoignit et nous coiffa, tout en discutant. Elle me fit une longue tresse qu'elle passa sur mon épaule gauche puis elle appliqua une petite poudre bleu sur mes yeux et du rosé sur mes joues. Elle me poussa jusqu'au miroir, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ce que je vis dans le miroir... Ce n'était pas moi. C'était pas possible. D'habitude, je n'avais pas cette air charmeur sur le visage et encore moins cet air doux et fragile. J'étais... Parfaite. Dès que j'eus fini de me préparer, Lady Stark m'envoya avec les garçons. Je les ai rejoint en quelques minutes, en courant dans le château. Ils étaient dans une étrange salle, en train de se faire couper les cheveux et... torses nus.

\- Excusez-moi, fis-je, complétement gênée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en me voyant rire, sauf Jon qui me regardait, un air époustouflé sur le visage.

\- Oh, laissez-la, intervint-il en venant se planter devant moi.

Il me sourit timidement.

\- Le chevalier Snow accourt à l'aide de la magnifique princesse Adélys, se moqua …. Greyjoy ?

Je savais maintenant pourquoi il me semblait familier. C'était Theon Greyjoy, le fils de Balon Greyjoy et héritier des îles de fer.

\- Tu... tu es magnifique, me complimenta Jon en me regardant de haut en bas.

\- Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Robb en me faisant un petit sourire coquin.

Theon haussa les épaules en marmonnant simplement «canon».

\- Lady Stark m'a dit de m'assurer que vous soyez présentable, expliquai-je en essayant de ne pas regarder leur torse nu. J'entends faire ce qu'elle demande. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore prêts ?

Ils pouffèrent de rire face à mon autorité. Je leur ai jeté un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement, les garçons ! Préparez-vous ou je vous force.

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau. J'avais ma petite idée pour les forçer et ça allait bien me faire rire. Relevant légèrement ma robe, j'ai glissé ma main en dessous pour récupérer mon épée. Les garçons, ne sachant pas ce que je faisais, me regardèrent, perplexe. Lorsque j'en ai sorti mon épée en acier valyrien, ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

\- Ceci pourrait vous convaincre, fis-je avec un sourire malsain.

Ils se moquèrent de moi, sauf Jon, qui savait mes capacités à manier l'épée. J'allais devoir faire mes preuves. Avançant vers Theon, j'ai tranché net sa ceinture, laissant ainsi tomber son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il rougit de honte et s'enfuit en courant derrière un paravent.

\- A qui le tour ? Demandai-je, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Robb et Jon se jetèrent un rapide regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

\- On est convaincu, admit Robb qui partit se changer derrière un paravent.

Jon me sourit avec complicité avant de faire de même. Le premier à sortir fut Theon, complétement débraillé.

\- Satisfait ? Demanda t-il avec un petit rictus ennuyé.

\- Non !

Je me suis avancé vers lui et ai remis son col en place tout en lissant les plis.

\- Là, je suis satisfaite. Au suivant !

Robb sortit à son tour et comme avec Theon, j'ai remis son col en place et j'ai fermé sa chemise. Je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de la laisser ouverte. Enfin, bref ! J'ai remis ses cheveux en place et serrer sa ceinture correctement.

\- Apparemment, tu ne sais pas t'habiller, ris-je en le poussant gentiment.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Jon, c'est ton tour ! M'exclamai-je en l'attendant.

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai procédé à mon inspection et à mon plus grand étonnement, je n'ai eu qu'à fermer un bouton de chemise.

\- Hey, les garçons ! Interpellai-je les deux autres. Prenez-en de la graine. Lui, il est parfait.

Ils rirent tandis que je remettais ma robe en place. Jon remit délicatement un mèche de mes cheveux en place. J'ai profité que les garçons rassemblaient leurs affaires pour remettre mon épée sous ma robe.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard ! M'écriai-je en sortant de la pièce, suivit de Robb, Jon et Theon.

Lady Stark passa au moment même et contrôla la tenue des garçons avec attention.

\- C'est parfait. Merci, Adélys. Nous pouvons y aller. Le roi va bientôt arriver.

Nous la suivimes jusqu'à la cour du château. Lord Stark, et ses autres enfants, exceptés Jon et Robb, y étaient déjà, nous attendant. Nous nous plaçâmes par ordre d'age. J'étais à coté de Robb et Sansa, ce qui n'étais pas normal, vu que Jon avait presque le même âge que moi, il devait être à coté de moi. Cherchant autour de moi, je l'ai trouvé tout au bout de la ligne que formait les enfants Stark. J'ai quitté ma place auprès de Robb et Sansa pour le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura t-il en scrutant la réaction de son père.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas de cette famille alors je me mets à l'écart aussi.

Il acquiesça en me souriant timidement. J'allais lui dire combien j'adorais le protéger de sa belle-mère lorsqu'un grand bruit me parvint. Le cortège royal avança dans la cour. A sa tête, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, que je reconnu comme étant le prince Joffrey Baratheon. Habillé d'une tenue en cuir rouge assortie d'une cape pourpre et d'une fourrure noire, il avait fière allure mais son attitude dédaigneuse m'énerva au plus haut point. Robert Baratheon, le roi, apparut peu après, suivant un carrosse en bois orné de rouge, d'or et portant la bannière de la maison Lannister. Le roi était surnommé l'usurpateur par les fidèles de la dynastie Targaryen et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Suite à la rébellion qu'il avait mené contre le roi Aerys qui fut assassiner par Jaime Lannister, il monta sur le trône. Bref ! Lorsque Robert Baratheon descendit de cheval, Lord Stark s'agenouilla, imité par toute la cour de Winterfell. J'ai gardé les yeux vers le sol, entendant les pas du roi se rapprocher de nous. Furieux, Robert s'arrêta devant Lord Stark et lui fit signe de se relever. Lord Stark se releva, suivit de la cour de Winterfell.

\- Votre majesté ! Dit Lord Stark, inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

Le roi l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu as grossi, remarqua le roi.

Lord Stark ne répondit pas mais osa un regard vers le ventre enflé de Robert avec un léger sourire. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se broyer les os dans une accolade amicale.

\- Cat !

\- Votre majesté !

Robert prit la mince Catelyn Stark dans une forte étreinte puis lui embrassa la joue. Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du petit Rickon.

\- Ned! Quel bonheur de revoir ta gueule de croquemort ! Neuf ans... Pourquoi ne t-ai-je pas vu ? Où diable étais-tu, bon sang ?

\- Je gardais et gouvernais le Nord pour vous, votre majesté. Winterfell est à vous.

Les membres de la famille royale ainsi que la Garde sortirent du carosse ou descendirent de cheval. La reine Cersei, l'épouse de Robert, s'avança au milieu de la cour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, examinant chaque visage comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Où est le Lutin ? Soliloqua Arya, s'attirant les foudres de sa soeur Sansa.

Le Lutin désignait Lord Tyrion Lannister, un nain pas franchement gâté par la nature mais avec une répartie incroyable.

Le roi s'avança vers le reste des Stark, voulant faire connaissance avec eux.

\- Tu dois être Robb, fit le roi à l'ainé des Stark.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et serra la main du roi.

\- Quelle beauté ! S'exclama t-il en voyant Sansa.

Cette dernière s'empourpra mais fit une belle révérence au roi.

\- Ton nom ? Dit le roi à la plus jeune des Stark.

\- Arya.

Le roi se contenta d'hocher la tête et passa à Bran.

\- Montre moi tes muscles, sourit Robert.

Bran obéit et provoqua l'hilarité du roi.

\- Qui es-tu, jeune homme ?

\- Jon Snow, votre majesté.

Et ils se serrèrent la main. Avant que le roi ne me vois, j'ai baissé la tête vers le sol.

\- Ne sois pas timide, jeune fille. Qui es-tu ?

J'ai relevé la tête, ne voulant pas paraitre impolie mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû. Le roi écarquilla les yeux et palit comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Lyanna...

Qu... Quoi ? Il me prenait pour la soeur de Lord Stark...

\- Hum... suis Adélys, votre majesté, répondis-je en faisant une courte révérence.

Le roi fronça les sourcils en apercevant mes yeux puis mon collier qui me venait de mon père.

\- Une Targaryen ? Demanda Robert à Lord Stark.

\- Non, il s'agit de ma fille, répondit ce dernier.

Sa fille ? Lord Stark craignait vraiment que Robert ne me tue parce que j'avais du sang Targaryen.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à rattraper, Ned, affirma le roi.

Lorsque le roi s'écarta de moi, je pu voir un homme de la garde royale oté son heaume, dévoilant ses cheveu couleur or. Un Lannister.

\- C'est Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la reine, murmura Arya, s'attirant les foudres de sa soeur à nouveau.

Jaime Lannister ? Le Régicide ! Celui qui avait tué mon grand-père, Aerys.

La reine choisit ce moment pour approcher, un sourire forcé ornant son visage. Lord Stark porta la main de la reine à ses lèvres et y déposa un rapide baiser.

\- Ma reine ! Dit-il, aussitôt imité par Lady Catelyn.

La reine ne répondit que par un petit sourire contraint.

\- Maintenant, conduis-moi à la crypte, «ordonna» Robert à Lord Stark. Je souhaite m'y recueillir et payer mes respects.

J'ai tout de suite deviner que Robert voulait voir Lyanna Stark, sa défunte promise et peut-être ma mère.

\- Nous chevauchons depuis un mois, mon amour, protesta la reine. De plus, le voyage fut éprouvant, et on meurt de froid ici. Il faudrait mieux que l'on se restaure avant. Les morts peuvent sûrement attendre.

Le roi ne répondit que par un simple regard rempli de colère qui l'a réduisit au silence.

\- Ned, l'appela t-il en partant en direction de la crypte.

Lord Stark s'excusa auprès de la reine et suivit le roi.

\- Où est le Lutin ? S'enquit Arya, un peu trop fort, ce qui attira l'attention de la reine.

La reine Cersei s'approcha de son frère jumeau.

\- Où se cache notre petit frère ? Trouve ce petit monstre.

\- Oui, mais je ne connais pas bien cette ville alors ça va être difficile...

\- Demande à quelqu'un de t'aider.

Jaime Lannister soupira longuement avant de porter son regard sur moi, ce qui déplut fortement à la reine.

\- Lady Adélys, m'aideriez-vous à retrouver mon frère ? S'enquit Jaime Lannister, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, Ser Jaime.

Il m'offrit son bras. A contre cœur, je le pris. Je le conduisit vers l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Dites moi, Ser Jaime, êtes-vous vraiment le meurtrier d'Aerys Targaryen ? Fis-je, curieuse.

\- Effectivement. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tout le monde le dit. Aerys Targaryen était devenue totalement fou.

En aucun cas, mon grand-père était fou ! Ça me mis en rogne mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il était obsédé par le feu grégeois. Il aimait voir les gens bruler. Leur peaux noircir, cloquer et fondre sur leurs os. Il brulait les seigneurs qui lui déplaisaient, les Mains qui désobéissaient et quiconque qui s'opposait à lui. Très vite, il a eu la moitié du pays à dos. Aerys voyait des traitres commanda à ses pyromanes de cacher du feu grégeois dans toute la ville. Sous le septuaire de Baelor et les taudis de Culpucier, sous les maisons, les étables, les tavernes. Même sous le Donjon Rouge. Et enfin, vint le jour du jugement. Robert Baratheon marcha sur la capitale après sa victoire du Trident, où Rhaegar trouva la mort. Mais mon père arriva le premier, à la tête de l'armée Lannister, en promettant de défendre la ville contre les rebelles. Mon père ne m'a pas dupé. Il n'a jamais choisi le camp des perdants. J'en ai informé le Roi Fou. L'instiguant de se rendre sans violence. Mais le roi ne m'a pas écouté. Pas plus que Varys. Mais il a écouté le Grand Mestre Pycelle, ce salopard vicieux. «Faites confiance aux Lannister», il a dit. «Les Lannister ont toujours été des amis de la couronne». Alors, nous avons ouvert les portes, et mon père a mis la cité à sac. J'ai à nouveau parler au roi, le suppliant de se rendre. Il m'a demandé... de lui rapporté la tête de mon père. Puis il s'est tourné vers son pyromane. Et il a dit «Brulez les tous». «Brulez-les dans leurs maisons. Brulez-les dans leurs lits».Dites-moi, Lady Adélys, si on vous demandez de tuer votre père et de laisser mourir des milliers de gens, le ferez-vous ? J'ai commencé par tuer le pyromane. Et quand le roi s'est tourné pour fuir... j'ai plongé mon épée dans son dos. Il ressassait: «brulez-les tous !» Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à mourir. Il comptait brûler avec nous et ressusciter, renaitre sous forme de dragon et réduire ses ennemis en cendres. Je lui ai tranché la gorge pour m'assurer du contraire. C'est à ce moment que Ned Stark est arrivé. Il m'a jugé coupable dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi.

Je ne pouvais dire si cette histoire était vrai. Après tout, je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître mon grand-père. Ni mon père, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui me restait de lui, c'était mon collier à l'effigie de la maison Targaryen.

\- Je vois, soufflai-je.

Ce Jaime Lannister était un véritable manipulateur, d'après ce que j'avais entendu. J'allais me méfier de lui.

\- Vous êtes différente des autres, Lady Adélys. Vous me faites penser à la sœur de Stark. Vous avez la même expression sur le visage quand vous êtes concentrée. Pourtant, ce n'est que votre tante. A moins que... Ned Stark n'est pas votre père ?

\- Eddard Stark est mon père, Ser Jaime, alors arrêtez de prétendre le contraire.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, Lady Adélys. Je voulais pas vous contrarier. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Excuses acceptées.

Il sourit, satisfait.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, votre frère est passionné de lecture, fis-je, voulant changer de sujet.

\- C'est exact.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je ne savais pas alors je suis restée silencieuse. C'était mon plus grand défaut. J'ai toujours été timide et c'est vraiment ennuyant. Pourtant, des fois, je savais me montrer bavarde et avoir de la répartie mais face à un inconnu aussi intimidant que Jaime Lannister... J'étais timide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, Lady Adélys.

\- Je sais. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

\- Parlez-moi de vous.

Oh la la ! Parler de moi signifiait parler des Targaryen, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Il me fallait mentir.

\- Parler de moi ? C'est fort peu intéressant, Ser Jaime.

J'avoue, j'essayais de gagner du temps pour pouvoir réfléchir encore un peu.

\- Mais, non. Racontez-moi votre histoire.

\- Très bien. J'ai rencontré les Stark après que je me suis faite attaquer par un sombre-loup, je ne sais plus trop. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de ça. Bref, j'étais blessé et en état de choc. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. J'ai entendu des gens parler près de moi. Ma première réaction fut d'avoir peur et puis je me suis dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être m'aider... Du moins, s'ils me trouvaient. Alors je souhaitais qu'ils me trouvent. Mon souhait s'est réalisé lorsque Jon m'a découverte. Lord Stark a décidé de m'emmener à Winterfell pour me soigner. Ça a mis du temps mais j'ai guéri. Seulement, j'avais un autre problème. J'avais perdu la mémoire. Je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai un déclic. J'ai ensuite parler à Lord Stark et j'ai appris que j'étais sa fille. Une bâtarde, j'entends. Ca, je le savais déjà mais apprendre que Lord Stark était mon père fut un choc. Depuis ce jour, je fais partie de la famille.

Jaime hocha la tête, distraitement. A quoi pensait-il ?

-Vous vous souvenez de votre vie avant... l'attaque de loup ? M'interrogea t-il, curieux.

Oh non ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire que j'avais vécu avec deux des derniers Targaryen. Il fallait que j'invente.

\- Je vivais avec des paysans près de Winterfell. Ils m'avaient adoptés, il me semble. Quand j'ai été les revoir après mon accident, ils étaient morts. Assassinés.

Quelle menteuse, j'étais ! J'avais un véritable talent pour ça. C'était incroyable. Je semblais l'avoir convaincu. Je l'espérais, du moins. De toute façon, pour mentir, il n'y a pas de secret. Il faut une part de vérité dans un mensonge pour qu'il soit crédible.

\- Les pauvres, compatit Jaime.

Je savais qu'il faisait semblant. Il ne savait pas bien jouer la comédie. Néanmoins, j'ai pris un air triste et lui ai offert un pâle sourire.

\- C'est la vie, soupirais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

Alors que l'on passait près de la maison close, des cris se firent entendre. Malgré le fait que j'avais pas du tout envie d'y entrer, je suivi quand même Jaime Lannister.

\- Mon frère est sûrement ici, m'assura le Régicide.

Je vois...

\- Tyrion Lannister n'a pas pu résister au plaisir de la chair, apparemment, remarquai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans votre voix ?

\- Jalousie ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, Ser Jaime. N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui êtes jaloux ? Après tout, dans la Garde Royale, on fait vœu de chasteté. Ça doit être dur.

\- Un vœu est facile à rompre.

Oh oui, je n'en doutais pas.

\- Et vous l'avez déjà fait, je suppose, ricanai-je en évoluant dans les couloirs.

\- Ah, ça vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Lady Adélys.

Pas faux.

\- Rompre un vœu comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas puni par l'émasculation ?

J'ai esquissé un immense sourire lorsque je l'ai vu devenir livide.

\- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Jaime.

J'ai haussé les épaules, mystérieuse.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans... vous voyez, paniqua t-il à mon plus grand amusement.

Oui,je voyais très bien.

\- Je plaisantais, Ser Jaime.

Il rit. Lui avais-je fait une belle frayeur ou avait-il fait semblant ? Je ne pu lui poser la question puisqu'il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'une chambre de la maison close.

\- T'es tellement prévisible, petit frère, s'exclama Jaime en rentrant.

Une prostituée était à califourchon sur le Lutin. Elle se releva précipitamment en nous voyant et fit une courte révérence.

\- Dois-je t'enseigner le sens de clos dans maison-close ? Fit Tyrion à son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, lui fit remarquer Jaime. Voici Lady Adélys.

\- Enchantée, Lord Tyrion.

Il me regarda de haut en bas avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- De même, belle Adélys.

J'avais l'habitude qu'on me dise que je suis belle mais venant du Lutin, ça me faisait bizarre.

\- Je... Je vais vous laisser. Je suis ravie de vous avoir aider à retrouver votre frère, Ser Jaime. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se reparler. Quant à vous, Lord Tyrion, je vous voit ce soir au banquet.

Sur ce, je pris congé. Je n'avais pas envie de déranger le Lutin dans... Bref ! J'allais retourner auprès des Stark et oublier ce que le Lutin allait faire.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la venue de la famille royale ? De la réaction du roi en voyant Adélys ? La rencontre de cette dernière avec Jaime Lannister ? Leur conversation ? Tyrion qui est surpris au bordel par Jaime et Adélys ? Dites moi tout !


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 5. Et oui, déjà !

Réponses aux reviews: Ginger-furie ( Je vois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Viserys mdrrr. Et je pense que quand tu apprendras ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu l'aimeras encore moins. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire rencontrer Jaime et Adélys et puis je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" Et voilà ! Moi aussi je préfère Jon mais... Tu verras :) Adélys est vraiment une personne mystérieuse et elle aime préserver ce mystère qui l'entoure. Elle se dévoilera au fil des chapitres et je pense que tu seras surprise par son passé. Profite de la suite )

Niniane-Sedai ( Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Le rôle d'Adélys ? Et bien, elle a un destin à accomplir à Westeros et elle doit aider sa famille à revenir. Je n'en dis pas plus. J'avoue que la relation entre Jon et Adélys me plait beaucoup mais est-ce que ça durera ? Mystère... A mon avis, Jaime a de bonnes raisons de se confier à elle. Ne cherche t-il pas à faire quelque chose ? ... Moi aussi, je suis d'avis à laisser Viserys en vie mais est-ce judicieux ? Quand tu sauras ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, tu risques de le détester. Enfin, peut-être... Profite de la suite )

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le banquet en l'honneur de la famille royale venait tout juste de commencer. A la table principale, le roi discutait avec Lord Stark tandis que Lady Stark essayait de faire la conversation avec la reine qui, s'en fichait pas mal et préférait me reluquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me voulait mais elle commençait à me faire peur. Je me suis concentrée sur ma table où Robb, Theon, Joffrey et moi étions, voulant à tout prix oublier le regard de la reine. Ils discutaient du mur.

\- On entend de plus en plus parler des marcheurs blancs, affirma Theon, l'air inquiet.

\- L'hiver vient et quelque chose me dit que celui-ci sera plus rude que les précédents, rétorqua Robb me faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

Je redoutais l'hiver à cause des marcheurs blancs, ces créatures presque immortels qui tuaient sans remords. En fait, lorsque l'hiver vient, les morts se réveillent et deviennent des marcheurs blancs. C'est pour ça que les morts sont incinérés. Mais parfois, on ne peut pas... Les seuls moyens de les tuer, c'est le feu ou du verredragon, plus connu sous le nom d'obsidienne.

\- Vous, les Stark, vous êtes paranoïaque des fois ! S'exclama Joffrey d'un air ennuyé.

\- Vous, dans le Sud, vous ne voyez pas ce que nous voyons. Il fait plus froid, les soldats de la Garde de Nuit prétendent avoir vu des marcheurs blancs et des animaux que l'on a pas l'habitude de voir, comme des sombres-loup, prolifèrent ici. L'hiver vient, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes le principal rempart contre ce qu'il y a au-delà du Mur.

Les propos de Robb me firent froid dans le dos.

\- Il y a de moins en moins d'hommes qui prennent le noir, nous apprit Robb. La Garde de Nuit ,e pourrait résister longtemps contre les marcheurs blancs. On a besoin de nouvel recrues. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine d'hommes qui sont prêts à s'engager, dont Jon, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils ne doivent être qu'une centaine au Mur.

Jon allait prendre le noir ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas lui !

\- Vous plaisantez ? Fis-je, sûrement un peu sèche.

Robb, Theon et Joffrey me regardèrent, confus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda Robb en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jon... Prend le noir ?! Où est-il ?

Robb soupira et me désigna la porte qui menait dehors. Je me suis levée brusquement, manquant de renverser ma chaise. L'ainé des Stark me retint par le bras alors que je passais à coté de lui.

\- Ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'il veut, Adélys.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut et tu le sais très bien. Tu es son frère, tu devrais le savoir. Son statut de bâtard l'a fait souffrir toute sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il veut prendre le noir mais il ne sait pas à quoi il renoncera. Il est encore jeune, naïf. S'il fait ça, il le regretteras un jour. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Il me lacha le bras et je partis après avoir jeté un regard à la reine, qui me fixait d'un air curieux. Une fois dehors, je pouvais entendre une épée buter contre quelque chose. En avançant un peu, je pus voir Jon s'entrainer avec un mannequin, canalisant toute sa frustration, sa rage et sa tristesse. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'a pas remarquer ma présence.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir à la garde de nuit !

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé que je m'y opposerais. Grave erreur.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser, Jon Snow.

Lentement, il se retourna. La confusion pouvait se lire dans ses yeux gris.

\- As-tu pensé à ta famille ? Le réprimandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ma famille n'en a que faire de moi. Je ne suis pas un Stark et tu le sais très bien. Je ne serais jamais un Stark. Je suis juste un bâtard.

\- Tu es bien plus que ça !

Il balaya mes propos d'un geste de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné !

\- Jon, écoutes-moi ! Pour moi,tu n'es pas un bâtard. Pour tes frères et sœurs, non plus. Tu es celui que tu es. Tu n'as pas demandé à naitre comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais.

Doucement, je me suis avancé vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Ne renonces pas à tout ce que tu as, Jon Snow. Tu le regretteras.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se reculer, voulant mettre de la distance entre nous.

\- Je ne regretterai rien parce que rien ne me retiens, affirma t-il en se reculant encore plus.

Il commença alors à partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça.

\- Moi, je te retiens ! M'écriai-je avant de lui barrer le passage en me mettant devant lui.

\- Tu n'en feras rien.

Il voulut m'écarter de son chemin,mais, ayant prévu le coup, j'avais déjà sorti mon épée. Il recula face à l'imposant acier valyrien que je brandissais contre lui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec cette épée ? S'inquiéta t-il, ne lâchant pas du regard ma fidèle lame.

Évidemment, il avait dû avoir vent de mes qualités en ce domaine pour me craindre. Il m'avait déjà vu m'entrainer, voilà pourquoi. C'était assez plaisant, je devais l'admettre.

\- Ce que je compte faire ? Ricanai-je en m'avançant, toujours avec la pointe de mon épée dans sa direction. Te convaincre de rester à Winterfell et te prouver qu'être bâtard n'est pas la pire chose.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que c'est d'être bâtard ! On t'humilie, on te rejette, on t'insulte. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es et on te juge pour ça. Tu fais partie d'une famille dont tu ne feras jamais vraiment parti. C'est dur et tu te demande chaque jour de ta putain de vie si c'est pas mieux de mourir. Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est, toi qui a réussi à être adopté par cette famille alors que je ne l'ai jamais été moi-même. Ma belle-mère, la si respectée Catelyn Stark, m'a toujours détesté pour une raison que j'ignore. Est-ce comme ça que tu compte me prouver que ce n'est pas la pire des choses ?

\- Je sais que c'est horrible mais tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça alors montre aux autres que tu mérites d'être traiter différemment, lui fis-je en m'amusant à faire tourner mon épée autour de lui. Tu es un être bon, compréhensif et sensible. Montre-le aux autres et ils ne te jugeront pas. Avant que tu ne me dise que je ne peux pas comprendre, je tiens à éclaircir un point. Mon identité t'est inconnu, sauf mon prénom, et c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis moi-même une bâtarde, Jon Snow, alors je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu vis.

La tête qu'il fit fut épique. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Énormément d'émotions traversèrent son visage en quelques secondes : surprise, confusion, peine, colère, …

\- Mais, qui es-tu ? M'interrogea t-il avec méfiance.

La vérité allait enfin éclaté. J'ai baissé mon épée, m'apprêtant à dire, pour la première fois de ma vie, qui j'étais vraiment.

\- Je suis la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et une inconnue. La lignée Targaryen se voit facilement en moi à cause de mes yeux mauves, sinon mes cheveux rouges, je ne peux l'expliquer. Sûrement un héritage de la lignée de ma mère.

Son visage se révéla impassible. Je commençais à craindre sa réaction. Il y avait de quoi.

\- Une Targaryen ? Lord Stark le sait-il ?

Je fis non de la tête. Le regard qu'il me jeta me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Peut-être devrais-je le lui dire ? Me menaça t-il, le regard fuyant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

Il haussa les épaules. Il commençait à me faire peur. Qui sait ce qu'il m'arriverait si on venait à apprendre que je suis Targaryen ?

\- Si tu fais ça, on me fera tuer, l'informai-je, la peur visible dans mon ton. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, dis-le clairement.

\- Je ne ferais rien, me rassura t-il, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je sais tenir les secrets. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Oh si ! J'avais une bonne raison de le craindre, craindre de tomber amoureuse.

\- Tu comptes toujours me passer au fil de ton épée ? Sourit-il en me désignant la dite épée.

\- Non, fis-je en la rengainant. Seulement, si tu ne pars pas.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je reste ?

C'était pourtant si évident. Il était le seul à qui je recherchais la compagnie.

\- Tu es mon seul ami. Le seul à qui j'ai envie de parler et le seul qui peut me comprendre. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie...

\- Ne te sens pas redevable.

\- Je ne me sens pas redevable ! Je t'apprécies pour ce que tu es, Jon Snow.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Jon Snow était de ces hommes dont la vie n'a pas fait de cadeau. Sur ce point, lui-seul pouvait me comprendre, et il fallait l'avouer, c'était assez plaisant de se confier à lui.

\- Tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier, avouai-je, le regard planté dans le sien.

\- Je peux en dire autant.

Ça me fit chaud au cœur.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée brusquement. Je m'attendais à me retrouver face à un homme normal mais j'ai vite déchanté. Le Lutin était en face de moi.

\- Le bâtard et la pupille de Stark, nous nomma t-il.

\- Tyrion Lannister, soupirai-je, lasse.

Il fit une petite courbette ridicule qui me fit bien rire.

\- Ravie de vous connaître, ma dame.

\- Nous nous sommes vu tout à l'heure. Rappelez-vous, dans cette maison-close... En tout cas, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis ravie aussi mais ça serais mentir alors... Aie !

Jon venait de me mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de me fusiller du regard. Oui,oui, je parlais trop là.

\- Excusez-moi, Lutin, fis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Contre toute attente, le Lutin esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Amusante, magnifique, hors du commun..., lista t-il. Adélys, la beauté du Nord. On entend beaucoup parler de cette fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux mauves, précisa t-il en voyant mon air confus. Apparemment, ce qu'on dit sur toi est bien loin de la réalité.

\- Les gens de petites tailles sont proches du pouvoir, rétorquai-je. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Ils sont tellement beau parleur qu'ils doivent embobiner tout le monde pour s'en rapprocher.

Il éclata de rire. Décidément, ses réactions étaient stupéfiante.

\- Je suis l'exception, alors. Je me fiche pas mal du trône de fer, avoua t-il en se moquant délibérément de moi. Je veux juste pourrir la vie de mon père et ma soeur. Et toi, c'est quoi ton but ?

\- Mon but ? Je n'ai pas de but précis.

\- Tu es une belle menteuse, Adélys.

Moi, une menteuse ? Venant de lui, c'était clairement un compliment. Mais il avait raison. J'avais bien un but : découvrir qui est ma mère.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, bâtard, remarqua le lutin.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi bavard que vous, Lutin, dit-il, parfaitement sérieux et le regard tranchant.

J'ai échangé un regard complice avec Jon.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur, bâtard.

Apparemment, le Lutin aimait bien dénigrer les autres. C'était peut-être une façon pour lui de se sentir bien ?

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à l'intérieur ? Nous interrogea t-il.

\- Lady Stark trouve qu'un bâtard n'a pas sa place au coté du roi.

Le Lutin reporta son attention sur moi. Il fallait que je réponde aussi.

\- Je lui tiens compagnie.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, bâtard. N'oublie jamais qui tu es, les autres ne l'oublieront pas. Fais-en ton armure et on ne l'utilisera pas contre toi.

Il commença alors à partir.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, d'être un bâtard ? Lui demanda Jon avec humeur.

\- Tous les nains le sont aux yeux de leur père.

Et il partit sans m'adresser un seul regard. Jon récupéra son épée et commença à s'entrainer avec son mannequin. Il avait de la colère et de la frustration à évacuer. C'est pour ça que ses coups d'épée étaient puissants.

\- Défoule-toi sur moi, plutôt que sur cette chose que tu es en train de démolir.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder de haut en bas.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Adélys.

J'ai éclaté de rire, dégainant ma propre épée. Le tintement de mon acier valyrien résonna longuement dans l'air.

\- Je suis prête, l'informai-je. Défoule-toi sur moi.

Il refusa. Alors, ce fut moi qui l'attaqua. Il tenta tant bien que mal de parer le coup.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Adélys.

Je l'ai attaqué de nouveau, le faisant reculer.

\- Attaques-moi, Jon Snow.

Il refusa à nouveau.

\- Tu as peur d'être battu par une fille ? Ris-je en pointant mon épée vers lui.

Il sourcilla. Comment le pousser à se battre contre moi ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ça. T'as peur que je te batte, Jon Snow.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, ricana t-il.

J'ai avancé doucement vers lui, séparés par mon épée. Il recula. Brusquement, j'ai mis un violent coup dans son épée avec la mienne, la faisant voler dans les airs. Elle atterri à quelques mètres de là. La pointe de mon épée sur sa gorge, je souris niaisement.

\- Mort, soufflai-je.

Il sourit à son tour et partit chercher son épée. L'avais-je convaincu de se battre avec moi ? Je ne pouvais encore le dire avec certitude. Il revint vers moi et n'attendit pas un de mes gestes pour m'attaquer. Cool, j'avais envie de me défouler aussi. J'ai paré une à une toutes ses attaques jusqu'à... J'avais pas prévu qu'il me fasse un croche-pied alors je parti à la renverse, l'entrainant dans ma chute par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber avec moi alors il se sentit un peu gêné. C'est donc un Jon Snow tout rouge qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Je suppose que je suis morte, fis-je dans un souffle.

Il sourit. Son regard se posa sur mes lèvres avant de revenir vers mes yeux. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Toute personne normalement constituée fait ça avant d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été très étonnée lorsque je senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai immédiatement répondu à son baiser tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Doucement, j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il parcourait mes courbes. Il rompit notre baiser pour chuchoter :

\- Adélys, ne restons pas en lieu découvert. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déshonoré à cause de moi.

\- J'en ai rien à faire. N'aie pas honte de qui tu es, Jon.

Je fondis sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion tout en découvrant son corps mais il se dégagea.

\- Allons dans ma chambre.

J'ai acquiescé sans discuter. Nous nous relevâmes précipitamment et nous n'attendîmes pas une seconde de plus pour rentrer dans les longs couloirs du château. Main dans la main, nous nous mîmes à courir à travers les couloirs, rejoignant sa chambre en moins de deux minutes. Il me plaqua contre la porte et s'empara de mes lèvres sans plus attendre. J'ai répondu immédiatement à son baiser en entrouvrant mes lèvres pour qu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, ce qu'il fit. Nos langues se mouvèrent ensembles dans de gracieux mouvements, qui nous grisa l'un comme l'autre. Il rompit le baiser le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de nous pousser à l'intérieur. Il claqua la porte et se jeta sur moi, dévorant mes lèvres avec avidité. Lentement, j'ai passé mes petites mains sous son haut, caressant son torse tout en le découvrant. De son coté, il me poussait vers le lit, au fond de la pièce.

\- Jon, je te veux, chuchotais-je après m'être écarté de lui.

\- Moi aussi.

Me portant comme une princesse, il m'amena jusqu'à son lit où il m'allongea. Lentement, il m'embrassa alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main jusqu'à mon ventre. Il respira ma peau, me faisant doucement sourire alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Il releva lentement ma robe sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa avec sensualité. Il sourit lorsque mes mains parcoururent son torse et ses épaules que j'ai tendrement embrassé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma robe vola à travers la chambre. Il caressa mon corps avidement, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le remarquant, il sourit à nouveau avant d'embrasser la naissance de ma poitrine et de descendre le long de mon sternum jusqu'à mon ventre, ce qui me fit me cambrer. Les minutes passèrent et les caresses devenaient de plus en plus impatiente et passionnée. Les vêtements volaient à travers la pièce et bientôt, plus rien ne nous sépara. Je vous laisse deviner la suite...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation entre Robb, Theon, Joffrey et Adélys ? De la réaction de cette dernière quand elle apprend que Jon prend le noir ? De sa conversation avec lui ? De leur conversation avec Tyrion ? De la fin assez inatendue ? Dites-moi tout !

Sur ce, je vous dis à Dimanche prochain.


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 6. Il est assez court et surtout centré sur l'histoire d'Adélys. Cette fois-ci, je vous promet que vous allez en apprendre des choses sur elle.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Moi aussi, j'adore la faire parler avec Tyrion. D'ailleurs, une scène dans le chapitrre 8 devrait te plaire. Bref, c'est vrai qu'Adélys et Jon sont passés au stade supérieur mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Au début, je n'avais pas prévu une conversation entre Joffrey, Theon, Robb et Adélys, mais comme on voit rarement Joffrey avec les trois autre, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ? ". Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Je pense que tes envies de meurtres envers Viserys vont... Hum... Tu vas vraiment vouloir le tuer avec ce que tu vas apprendre dans ce chapitre loll. Profite de la suite et à bientôt)

Niniane-Sedai( J'ai été impressionnée par la taille de ta review. Peu de lecteurs donne vraiment leur avis alors ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'ai représenté Viserys comme dans la série, ou presque. Je ne voulais pas en faire un OOC. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt cool en frère indigne. Enfin, cool juqu'à un certain point. Des fois, il est complétement taré ! J'aime beaucoup préserver les caractères des personnages. Pour moi, c'est une chose très importante. Surtout pour Tyrion. S'il est trop sérieux, c'est vraiment ennuyeux ( j'ai pas fait exprès pour la rime loll ) Adélys et Jon ont beaucoup de chose en commun et ce pour une bonne raison mais... Tu verras ça dans le chapitre qui vient après celui-là. Je pense que ça te feras un choc quand tu sauras pourquoi. Ah ah, qui est la mère de Jon ? C'est là que tu seras surprise parce que l'histoire va prendre une autre tournure qui va tout changer. A t-il un lien avec les Targaryens ? Tu le sauras bientôt ;). Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Quand j'ai trop d'idée en tête et que j'écris vite, je les vois pas forcément, même quand je relis. Quand à mes tournures de phrases, des fois, j'ai des trous de mémoires, pour ne pas dire des ravins (lol), qui me font oublier des mots et je sais pas trop comment formuler. C'est assez chiant. Pour la dernière phrase du chapitre, j'avais écrit une scène totalement différente au début et elle ne se finissait pas tout à fait de la même manière. Cette phrase en était la fin et elle correspondait assez bien à ce que j'avais écrit, et pour etre honnête, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé après réécriture de la scène. Bref, je tiens à te remercier pour cette longue review. C'était sympa de pouvoir y répondre :p. Profite de la suite et à bientôt ! )

Une petite reviews ? ;)

**Chapitre 6:**

A mon reveil, je me sentais incroyablement bien. Les rayons du soleil, qui passait par la petite fenêtre de la chambre, éclairaient nos corps entrelacés, ce qui me rappela les événements de la veille. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres en y repensant. J'ai osé un regard vers lui pour remarquer qu'il dormait encore. La tête juché sur son torse, j'ai écouté battre son coeur doucement.

J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas prendre le noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte et renonce à tout ce qu'il avait. Il le regretterai. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte loin de moi. J'en souffrirai énormément et lui aussi, sûrement. Les voeux de la Garde de Nuit interdisaient les relations amoureuses et le fait d'engendrer des enfants. Ne regretterait-il pas ça à un moment de sa vie ? C'était évident. A la Garde de Nuit, il ne me verrait plus et il n'aurait pas d'enfants. Jamais. C'était un gros sacrifice. Peut-être qu'il …

\- A quoi tu penses ?

J'ai relevé précipitamment la tête vers son visage à moitié endormi.

\- Bonjour, Jon, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je pensais à la Garde de Nuit.

\- Oh... Je... Je n'irai pas.

J'ai souri, soulagé.

\- Il faut que tu parles à Lord Stark, Adélys.

J'ai sourcillé. Parler de quoi ? Voyant mon air confus, il s'expliqua:

\- Tu devrais lui dire qui tu es vraiment. Il ne dira rien à personne, sois en sûre. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il te protégera.

\- Mais, et si tu te trompes ?

Comme j'aimais si bien le dire, on ne connait jamais assez quelqu'un, même après des années d'amitié ou même au sein d'une famille. Certaines personnes ont une face cachée, il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

\- Je connais Lord Stark, et il a toujours protégé ceux qui en ont besoin. D'ailleurs, il pense qu'il faut aider les démunis au lieu de faire la guerre.

\- Et si il décidait de ne pas m'aider et de me livrer au roi ?

\- Avec des si, on peut refaire le monde. Si tu ne tentes pas, tu sauras pas. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de faire confiance à quelqu'un étant donné la trahison qu'a subi ta famille, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Si tu n'accordes pas ta confiance, les gens ne t'offrirons rien.

\- La confiance est difficile a donner, Jon Snow, et quand on la donne trop vite, bien souvent, on se fait trahir. Mon grand-père en est l'exemple parfait. N'a t-il pas accorder sa confiance à Jaime Lannister qui l'a trahi d'une façon lâche ?

\- Certaines personnes sont dignes de confiance et pas d'autres. Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

\- Si, je te fais confiance. Tu agis différemment des autres.

Il sourit, fier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné ! Il reprit, sérieux:

\- L'exemple du Régicide est un cas parmi tant d'autres. Jaime Lannister n'est pas tout le monde et il avait sûrement ses raisons. Chaque personne qui trahit a une raison de le faire. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Peut-être le Régicide avait une raison mais est-ce juste d'assassiner quelqu'un pour ça ? Si on tuait ton père pour une raison, ne chercherais-tu pas vengeance ?

Il soupira. Ce que je venais de dire le contredisait.

\- La vengeance n'arrange pas les choses, rétorqua t-il avec philosophie. Si on tuait mon père et que je le venge en tuant ses meurtriers, les proches de ces derniers ne les vengeraient-ils pas à leur tour ? Mes proches vengeraient ma mort et ainsi de suite. Ça déclencherait carrément une guerre !

\- Ce que tu dis est juste mais les gens ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences avant d'y être confronté. Si il y avait plus de Targaryen en vie, Aerys aurait été vengé. Mais les meurtriers de mon grand père étaient des lâches et ils ont préférés éradiquer ma famille plutôt que de subir leur vengeance.

\- Ainsi va la vie et si on pouvait changer le passé, tout serait différent. Je serais toujours le bâtard Stark mais toi, tu aurais été de la famille royale et tu saurais qui tu es vraiment.

J'ai acquiescé? Un jour, je saurai qui je suis...

\- Vas-tu parler à mon père ? M'interrogea Jon.

\- A quoi ça me servirai ?

\- Tu es sa pupille. Il mérite de savoir. De cette manière, en cas de danger, il pourra t'aider et même te cacher. Il fait partie de ces hommes digne de confiance alors tu peux lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, il ne le répétera à personne. Pas même à Lady Stark. Il est muet comme une tombe.

Je me suis accordé quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Eddard Stark m'accorderait-il vraiment sa protection ? D'après ce que je savais de lui, il était honnête, sensible, généreux... Serait-il prêt à m'aider ? Peut-être. Jon a raison : Si je ne tentes pas, je saurai pas.

\- D'accord, je vais parler à ton père. Tu lui fais confiance et je te fais confiance alors je lui ferai confiance. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Oui, je l'espèrais...

\- Raconte-moi ton histoire, voulut Jon, une moue absolument craquante sur son visage.

\- Mon histoire ?

\- Ce que tu as vécu pendant ton enfance, si tu préfères.

\- D'accord. J'ai grandi sur un autre continent : Essos, avec d'autres membres de ma famille, Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, les enfants d'Aerys. D'après Viserys, lors de la chute des Targaryen, nous avons dû fuir tous les trois pour éviter d'être assassiner comme le furent nos proches. Nous avons donc élu domicile chez un ami, Illyrio Mopatis. J'y ai vécu toutes mon enfance, passant des heures et des heures à m'instruire, en compagnie de Daenerys. Au bout de quelques années, j'ai appris tout ce que pouvais apprendre, surpassant mes enseignants. Ça a attiré l'attention de Viserys qui, voulant récupérer le trône de fer, a voulu se servir de moi. J'ai découvert son jeu et l'ai manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je le menais par le bout du nez. Je l'ai aidé à mettre au point des plans bidons pour reconquérir Westeros. Quand il a su que je me moquais de lui, il m'a mis une sacrée raclée.

A ce mot, Jon se raidit.

\- Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. «Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu réveilles le dragon» a t-il dit. Il a ensuite abusé de moi. Ce fut le début de la fin. Je suis alors devenue plus rebelle, plus sûre de moi, blessante... Les raclées s'enchainaient mais je ne faiblissais pas, jusqu'au jour où... J'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer le trône à cause de sa grosse tête. Il s'est mis en colère et a commencé à me frapper jusqu'à ce que je sorte mon épée et la pointe sur sa carotide. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai vu de la peur dans ses yeux. «Tu ne ferais pas ça» a t-il dit. J'ai appuyé plus fort sur sa gorge, perçant un peu sa peau. Le sang coulait sur sa peau et aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je me sentais bien. Je prenais un grand plaisir à le voir souffrir. Je l'aurais tuer si Daenerys n'était pas intervenue.

\- Elle aurait dû te laisser faire.

J'étais du même avis. Viserys m'avait gâché la vie pendant des années et m'avait pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux : ma virginité. Il m'avait sali et une partie de moi était détruite à cause de lui.

\- J'en ai voulu un temps à Daenerys mais elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie, même si je le haïssais. J'aurais tué un membre de ma famille !

\- Oui, mais il n'a pas hésité à abuser de toi, grogna t-il en serrant fort les poings.

\- Je sais mais c'est moins choquant chez les Targaryen. C'est courant le mariage entre frère et soeur, cousin et cousine, etc. Si nous n'avions pas dû partir de Westeros, Daenerys ou moi, aurait épouser Viserys. Seul l'ainé d'une fratrie a l'obligation d'épouser une personne extérieur de la famille afin de conclure une alliance avec une autre maison. C'est pour ça que mon père, Rhaegar, a épousé Elia Martell. Il était l'ainé

\- La consanguinité n'a t-elle pas rendu certains enfants fous ?

\- Les Targaryen sont tous sains d'esprit contrairement à ce que disent certaines personnes qui veulent tout simplement discréditer ma famille. Jaime Lannister m'a menti, j'en suis certaine. Il faudrait que je lui parle à nouveau.

\- Encore faut-il que la reine Cersei te laisse faire, rit Jon. Elle est très proche de son frère jumeau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Si j'avais bien compris, la reine avait pour amant son propre frère. Je ne pouvais pas juger vu les antécédents de ma famille.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle couche avec son frère ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Fis-je, surprise.

\- C'est facile à deviner. Tout ce voit dans un regard et quand ces deux-là se regardent, c'est du désir qu'on peut voir. Et puis, regarde les enfants de la reine. Ils sont blonds aux yeux bleus alors que leur supposé père, Robert Baratheon, est brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, les enfants de Cersei sont le fruit de l'inceste. Tout les Baratheon ont les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus alors pourquoi Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella seraient une exception ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas des Baratheon.

\- Quel perspicacité !

Il n'avait pas tord. Cette histoire était louche. Si Robert Baratheon venait à mourir, ses «enfants» n'auraient aucun droit sur le trône, sauf si Cersei fait tout pour, ce qu'elle fera.

\- Pour en revenir à mon histoire, repris-je, après que Daenerys m'ait empêché de tuer son frère, il ne m'a pas laissé tranquille pour autant. Il a de nouveau abusé de moi et... et … je suis tombée enceinte.

Jon écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai qu'en me voyant, on avait du mal à croire que j'avais porté la vie en moi.

\- Pendant ma grossesse, Viserys était prévenant avec moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Ça a changé ma vision sur lui. Mais Daenerys était persuadé que c'était provisoire, pas permanent. Seulement, moi, je doutais. Lorsque j'ai accouché, on m'a retiré mon enfant et on m'a dit après qu'il est mort né. J'y ai jamais cru. Comment mon enfant pouvait-il être mort ? Je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand j'ai interrogé Daenerys, elle m'a confirmée sa mort mais je voyais bien qu'elle mentait. J'ai alors demandé à Viserys. Il ne m'a jamais répondu et son air désintéressé m'a beaucoup déplu. Comment peut-on s'en foutre de son enfant ? Ça m'a tellement énervé que je l'ai accusé de l'avoir tuer. Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu attristé. Ce jour là, il ne m'a pas frappé. Il m'a juste dit de ne pas recommencer. Le temps a continué à passer et je ne cessais pas de penser à mon enfant. Une fille, d'après le mestre. Je l'aurai nommé Elaenna. Bref, plus le temps passait et plus le comportement de Viserys changeait à mon égard. Il ne me frappait plus quand je le provoquai. Il me regardait juste, blessé. J'ai vite finie par comprendre qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder ma langue dans ma poche, alors je lui ai carrément demander. «Seul un Targaryen peut aimer une Targaryenne» a t-il répondu. J'ai compris qu'il ne me le dirait pas. Un beau jour, j'ai surpris une conversation de Viserys avec notre hôte, Illyrio. Il voulait m'épouser. Je me suis enfuie sans prévenir qui que ce soit et j'ai pris un bateau pour Westeros. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Viserys et Daenerys.

\- Quelle histoire ! S'exclama Jon, stupéfait. Je n'ai même pas vécu la moitié de ce que tu as vécu, toi !

Je lui souris, gentiment.

\- J'échangerais toutes mes expériences contre ma famille entière, si je le pouvais, fis-je tristement. Maintenant, je n'ai plus personne.

\- Il y a un Targaryen au mur, affirma Jon.

Ma réaction fut immédiate.

\- Au mur ?! M'exclamai-je, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. C'est mon oncle Benjen qui me l'a dit. Il s'agit d' Aemon Targaryen.

Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu. Où l'avais-je entendu ?

\- Il est très vieux, ajouta Jon. C'est le mestre de la Garde de Nuit au Mur. D'après Benjen, Rhaegar était son petit neveu.

Mon père était son petit neveu ? Mais la voilà la réponse ! Daenerys m'avait parler de ce personnage quand elle me racontait l'histoire de mon père.

\- Je me rappelle ce qu'on me disait sur lui, dis-je en souriant. Il était assez proche de mon père, d'après Daenerys. Il faudrait que j'aille le voir.

\- Allons-y ensemble.

\- J'en serais ravie, mais n'en profite pas pour prendre le noir parce que je te pourri la vie après, le menaçai-je en pointant mon doigt accusateur sur lui.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Je vais aller parler à ton père, maintenant.

\- Il est sûrement en train de regarder Bran s'entrainer au tir à l'arc.

J'ai acquiescé en me levant. Je suis partie à la recherche de mes vêtements, les enfilant un à un. Je suis revenu vers Jon pour lui donner un long baiser.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation de Jon et Adélys ? De l'histoire de cette dernière ? D'Adélys qui se décide finalement à parler à Ned Stark ? Dites-moi tout ! Je vous promet dès la semaine prochaine que les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. En fait, le chapitre 7 fait une quinzaine de pages et le 8, presque 20. A bientôt !


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou ! Me revoilà comme prévu avec le fameux chapitre 7. Il promet d'être long avec quelques rebondissements.

Réponses aux reviews : LittleFlicka ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Elle me tient beaucoup à coeur parce que je m'identifie un peu à Adélys. C'est un personnage que j'ai inventé du tout au tout mais que j'ai l'impression de ne pas trop connaitre, comme vous, cher lecteur loll ;) Profite de la suite !)

Ginger-Furie ( Merci pour ta review ;) Pour Adélys, je n'ai jamais pensé à la faire en Marie-Sue. Je l'ai crée avec ses qualités et ses défauts en pensant qu'aucun être humain n'est parfait. Elle le dit d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre quand elle parle à Jaime Lannister. Elle lui rappelle qu'elle a tué sans hésiter.

C'est vrai que je me rend compte maintenant que Jon est un peu différent des livres et de la série. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à l'écriture du chapitre 8 loll alors il était un peu trop tard pour changer. Et puis, je trouve qu'il a un certain style comme ça. En parlant de Ned Stark, la conversation avec Adélys est dans ce chapitre et elle promet d'être riche en rebondissements celle-là. Ça va tout changer même. Mais je n'en dis pas plus...

Ah, Viserys... Je vais vraiment le laisser en vie. Je pense que je ferais en sorte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour qu'il ne persécute pas sa soeur. Comme ça, il pourra aider à la reconquête du trône. Le bébé d'Adélys est une histoire qui m'est venu comme ça. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à l'insérer et je dois avouer que j'ai bien fait de la mettre. Ça ajoute quelque chose en plus dans le mystère d'Adélys. A propos de George R.R Martin, j'ai bien étudié son univers avant de commencer la fic parce que je voulais inventer au minimum les détails sur les villes, les histoires des personnages, etc. Ca m'a pris du temps mais je ne e regrettes pas. En tout cas, je te remercie pour cette longue review à laquelle j'ai pris plaisir à répondre. Profite de la suite et à bientôt ! )

Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 7: **

J'ai rejoint ma chambre, le temps de me changer. J'ai enfilé une belle robe violette qui s'accordait bien avec mes yeux et j'ai laissé mes cheveux libres, les coiffant quand même pour enlever les nœuds. Une fois terminé, j'ai quitté ma chambre, rejoignant le long couloir. J'y ai croisé Robb.

\- Bonjour, Adélys ! Me salua t-il chaleureusement. Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, Robb. Je dois parler à ton père. Sais-tu où il est ?

\- Il est avec le roi dehors.

Jon avait tort ! Son père ne regarder pas Bran s'entrainer. Je l'ai remercié avant de prendre le chemin des jardins. Lord Stark et le roi y était effectivement, discutant vivement. Devais-je les déranger ? J'hésitais... J'allais repartir lorsque le roi me vit.

\- Adélys, bonjour !

J'ai répondu à sa salutation avec un grand sourire, saluant au passage Lord Stark.

\- Lord Stark, il faut que je vous parle, lui annonçai-je, jetant un coup d'œil à Jon, qui me rassura d'un signe de tête.

Eddard Stark acquiesça et me fit signe de le suivre dehors, ce que je fis.

\- Que se passe t-il, Adélys ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Avant de lui répondre, j'ai vérifié que personne n'était dans le coin ou nous espionnait. Rien à signaler.

\- Je vous ai menti, lui avouai-je honteusement.

Il sourcilla, perplexe. J'ai décidé de m'expliquer.

\- En fait... Je sais très bien à quel maison j'appartiens. Vous aviez raison, je suis bien une Targaryen. Mes yeux mauves m'ont trahis, apparemment. Je tiens mes cheveux rouges de ma mère dont j'ignore l'identité et que je n'ai jamais connu.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais une Targaryen. Tu en as tout les caractéristiques. Le physique, la prestance, … Qui était ton père ? Aerys, je suppose.

\- Non, non. Mon père était Rhaegar Targaryen.

Je n'avais jamais vu Eddard Stark dans un tel état de choc. Je me demandais pourquoi...

\- Je... Euh... Lyanna. Ta mère était peut-être ma sœur. Ou alors, étais-ce Elia Martell ?

Je serais alors une Stark. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Sinon, ça voulait dire que... que je ne pourrais jamais aimer Jon Snow.

\- Rhaegar Targaryen était fou amoureux de Lyanna depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré à un tournoi à Harenhall. Elle lui a fait si bonne impression qu'il l'a nommé reine de beauté. Ton père voulait à tout prix l'épouser, mais elle était déjà promise à mon vieil ami et roi actuel, Robert Baratheon, et il était lui-même marié à Elia Martell. Alors, Rhaegar commit une grave erreur : il l'enleva. Ça déclencha immédiatement la guerre, qui se finit dans un bain de sang, comme tu dois le savoir. Cette amour, que portait Rhaegar pour ma sœur, marqua la fin du règne Targaryen.

Je connaissais déjà cette histoire. On me l'avait raconter durant mon enfance.

\- Je ne sais pas si ta mère est ma sœur, donc par conséquent de ma famille, mais je peux te dire, même te promettre, de ne jamais révéler ton identité à qui que ce soit.

Jon avait raison. Son père n'agissait pas comme les autres Lord.

\- Qui est au courant ? M'interrogea t-il.

\- Jon. Il est le seul.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas désappointé par le fait que Jon connaisse ma vrai identité.

\- Bien, dit-il en un souffle. Je sais que Jon est digne de confiance. Veille à ce que personne d'autres le sache.

J'ai opiné de la tête. Bien sûr que j'allais garder mon secret. Mais un autre secret me hantait... Qui était Jon Snow ?

\- Jon est-il vraiment votre fils ?

Vu sa réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. De la surprise apparut dans ses yeux. Il resta muet.

\- Il est le fils de votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je.

Il devint livide. J'avais tout bon, apparemment.

\- Euh... Oui, avoua t-il. Elle m'a fait promettre de m'occuper de lui alors qu'elle était mourante. Si tu étais sa fille, elle t'aurai remise à moi... Peut-être Rhaegar t'a t-il eu avec sa femme ? Étant donné votre âge proche à Jon et toi, c'est plausible.

Techniquement, j'avais le même âge que lui puisque je savais maintenant quel âge j'avais. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très important.

\- Jon serait donc mon frère ou mon demi-frère...

A cette nouvelle, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Après ce qu'on avait fait, il... Non !

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

J'ai honteusement baissé les yeux. Il devait avoir compris...

\- Menez-moi à la sépulture de votre sœur, Lord Stark.

Il acquiesça, me faisant signe de le suivre. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la crypte souterraine où reposait pas mal de Stark. Certains que je connaissaient grâce à leurs histoires et d'autres qui m'étaient inconnus. C'était intéressant de découvrir cette famille un peu plus. Les Stark n'était pas si différent des Targaryen. Ils avaient pas mal de ponts communs d'ailleurs. A commencer par leurs sens de la famille.

\- La voici, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant l'imposante statue d'une très belle femme. Lyanna Stark. Pourquoi voulais-tu la voir ?

\- Parfois, je sens les choses. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en venant auprès d'elle, je saurais si elle est ma mère ou pas. Pour l'instant, je ne sens rien. Admettons qu'elle soit ma mère, repris-je après un moment, ça n'explique pas les cheveux rouges. Ce n'est pas caractéristique des Targaryen ou des Stark.

Il haussa simplement les épaules. Cette histoire était vraiment étrange.

\- Comment... sens-tu les choses ? Me demanda t-il avec curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça viens comme ça, comme une intuition. C'est de cette façon que j'ai retrouvé mon passé. Enfin, Jon m'avait aidé en me posant des questions. Peut-être est-ce une caractéristique des Targaryen ? Sentir les choses, je veux dire.

\- Je ne peux te le dire. Je n'étais pas très proche d'Aerys ou Rhaegar ou tout autre Targaryen. Mais tu n'es pas la seule Targaryen encore en vie. Deux enfants d'Aerys sont à Essos. Peut-être pourraient-ils répondre à ta question.

J'ai hoché la tête tout en murmurant «je sais».

\- Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, précisai-je tout en regardant attentivement la statue de Lyanna Stark. J'ai vécu avec eux, ajoutai-je en surprenant son regard surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

J'ai opiné de la tête.

\- Je me suis enfuie, ne supportant plus Viserys et son arrogance, sans oublier son complexe de supériorité. Il osait s'en prendre à sa propre sœur qui était terrorisée. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée avec lui mais je ne supportais plus d'être rabaissée, humiliée et insultée par ce crétin. Avant que je ne parte, il avait planifié de marier Daenerys avec un chef Dothraki pour avoir une armée afin de récupérer le trône de fer. J'espère qu'il échouera, même si ça fait honte à ma maison.

\- Il a l'air d'être détestable, remarqua t-il.

\- Oh oui ! Admis-je dans un souffle.

Viserys était de ma famille mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le détester. Au contraire, je m'en donnais à cœur joie. Seule Daenerys comptait pour moi.

\- Connaissez-vous la plus grande caractéristique des Targaryen, Lord Stark ?

\- Les yeux mauves ?

Je souris, amusée. J'étais sûr qu'il allait répondre ça.

\- C'est une caractéristique parmi d'autres. Il y en a qu'une qui compte vraiment. Comme vous le savez, le dragon est l'emblème de ma maison. Et comme vous le savez aussi, les dragons ne brûlent pas. Les Targaryen, étant intimement liés aux dragons, ils ont la même faculté. On ne brûlent pas. Vous pouvez me jeter dans un feu, ou me condamner au bucher, rien ne m'arrivera.

\- J'ignorais tout de ça, admit-il, surpris. C'est ainsi que les Targaryen ont conquis Westeros sur dos de dragon. Grâce à cette étrange faculté qui les empêchaient de brûler lorsque leurs dragons crachaient des flammes.

C'était exact. Eddard Stark devinait facilement les choses. Parfois, à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- Si Jon est un Targaryen, il doit savoir ça, et surtout, il doit savoir qui il est vraiment, lui fis-je, voulant le convaincre. Il en souffre beaucoup, vous savez. Votre femme lui mène la vie dure et il ne se sent à sa place nul part. Quant il a su que j'étais bâtarde moi aussi, il s'est senti compris, même si j'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait pris le noir au Mur. C'est moi qui l'ait retenu.

\- Merci. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et je suis ravie de voir que c'est réciproque. Quant à lui dire la vérité, je suis un peu sceptique. Je redoute sa réaction.

J'ai hoché la tête, compréhensive. Il avait bien raison de redouter sa réaction. Jon croyait que Eddard Stark était son père alors quand il allait découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas, il allait pas très bien le prendre. C'était justifié.

\- Il mérite quand même de savoir, lui dis-je. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

Il me sourit en hochant la tête. J'ai reporté mon attention sur la statue. Je l'ai détaillé pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait de long cheveux qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, une taille fine avec des courbes gracieuses et son visage était... Magnifique. Elle était de pierre, par conséquent, grise, et pourtant, je pouvais dire avec certitude que ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux marrons, comme son frère.

\- Votre sœur était châtain aux yeux gris, affirmai-je.

\- C'est exact. Comment... Une intuition, je suppose.

J'ai acquiescé. Ça ne pouvait pas être ma mère. Je n'étais donc pas une Stark.

\- Lyanna Stark n'est pas ma mère, affirmai-je. Si elle l'était, je n'aurais pas les cheveux rouges mais plutôt châtains, comme elle. Ma mère avait les cheveux rouges, j'en suis certaine.

\- Je ne connais personne de naissance noble qui a les cheveux rouges.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Cet homme ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde.

\- Il faut que je découvre les secrets de mon père, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que Lord Stark. Pouvez-vous m'apprendre quelque chose sur lui, Lord Stark ? Repris-je à son intention.

Il réflechit quelques minutes. Je savais beaucoup de choses sur mon père, mais plusieurs pièces de son passé me manquait. A commencer par son lien avec Lyanna Stark... Etait-elle ma mère ? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'avait-ellepas confier à Lord Stark comme elle l'avait fait avec Jon ? Il fallait que je découvre les secrets du passé si je voulais comprendre.

\- Et bien... Je sais que c'était un excellent musicien, me fit Lord Stark. C'était sa grande passion. Les armes... C'était pas tellement son truc mais il se débrouillait bien. Très bien, même.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça... Comment a-t-il rencontré Lyanna ?

\- C'était au tournoi de Harrenhal, organisé par le riche Lord Whent; l'époux de Shella Whent, afin de faire l'étalage de sa richesse et de la valeur de sa progéniture. La richesse des prix promis aux vainqueurs des différentes épreuves attira des centaines de chevaliers des sept-couronnes. Même le roi se rendit à Harrenhal alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté le Donjon Rouge depuis des années. Bien sur, Rhaegar ne pouvait pas rater ça. Il avait bien raison puisqu'il remporta le tournoi. Il nomma ainsi Lyanna, reine d'amour et de beauté, à la place de sa propre femme, Elia Martell. Bien entendu, cela provoqua un énorme scandale et amorça la rébellion de Robert. Pourtant, cela ne gêna pas les deux concernés qui ne se rendirent compte de rien. Je ne savais pas si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient mais leurs regards complices me poussaient à croire le contraire. J'ai appris plus tard de notre frère Benjen qu'ils s'étaient recontrés ce jour-là, peu de temps avant le tournoi. Ils avaient discutés ensembles pendant quelques minutes, et selon Benjen, Lyanna a dit qu'elle a ressenti un lien spécial avec lui... Une sorte d'attraction qui la poussait vers lui. Elle était fasciné par lui.

Je ne savais pas que Lyanna Stark était fascinée par mon père. Je me demandais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit lors de leur première rencontre. Des mots banals, des compliments, des choses incensées... ? Ca m'avait toujours intrigué. J'aurais tellement aimé tout savoir de la vie de mon père. Après tout, qui ne le voulait pas ? Surtout quand le père en question était un prince. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes... J'aurais pu connaître mon père et mon grand-père, ainsi que ma grand-mère, Rhaella Targaryen. Malheureusement, je ne connais aucun de cela et ma famille est presque détruite.

\- Lyanna était fiancé à Robert à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- C'était exact. Robert est tombé amoureux d'elle dès la minute où je lui ai montré la statuette à son effigie, alors quand il l'a vu en vrai... Il a tout de suite demander à mon père sa main. Mon père a accepté et quand Lyanna l'a appris... Elle l'a très mal pris. Elle appréciait Robert, mais pas au point de l'épouser. Têtue, elle a refusé jusqu'à ce que Brandon, mon autre frère, lui rappelle que, lui aussi, allait être marier de force. A Catelyn Tully, ma femme actuel. Lyanna a compris à ce moment-là qu'il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour sa famille. Elle a donc accepté à contre-coeur la demande de Robert.

\- Elle ne l'aimait donc pas?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire avec certitude. Je sais juste qu'elle aurait préféré rester amie avec lui plutôt que de l'épouser. Elle était encore jeune, très jeune. Elle ne pensait pas encore à se marier. Je sais que tu doutes qu'elle soit ta mère mais tu lui ressembles tellement. Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait te dire si tu es sa fille. Moi, je ne peux pas. Lyanna me cachait beaucoup de choses. Néanmoins, si tu es sa fille, elle t'aurait confié à moi comme elle l'a fait avec Jon... Peut-être que...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Adélys... Comme tu le sais sûrement, Lyanna a trouvé la mort dans la Tour de Joie à la fin de la rébellion de Robert.

J'ai acquiescé.

\- Elle est morte dans mes bras après m'avoir fait promettre un tas de choses. Je me souviens mot pour mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit. « Ned, il est trop tard pour moi, mais sauve ce que j'ai crée. Mes enfants. Prends soin de Jon comme s'il est de toi. Promet-le moi ! Instruis-le de l'histoire des Stark et des Targaryens. Il en aura besoin en temps voulu. Il devra retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'aideras et le conduiras vers son destin. Promet-moi des les aider ! Cache Jon à Robert. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de ses parents. Je ne veux pas que Robert sache que Jon est de Rhaegar. Promet-le ! Rhaegar ne m'a jamais violé comme les autres le prétendent. Nous nous aimions depuis notre rencontre mais personne ne doit savoir. Promet-moi de le dire à personne sauf à mes enfants. Dis-leur que je les aiment plus que tout, tout comme je t'aime toi, Ned». J'ai promis, elle m'a embrassé la joue et s'est éteinte dans mes bras.

\- Elle a dit «mes enfants». Pourtant, elle ne vous a donné que Jon...

\- Je sais. Sur le moment, j'ai pas fait attention. Je ne pensais qu'à elle et à cet enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Jon. J'aurais dû lui demander pourquoi elle parlait des ses enfants,alors qu'elle n'en avait qu'un.

\- Et quand elle a dit qu'il devra retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille qui l'aideras et le conduiras vers son destin..., fis-je, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne peut qu'être moi, Viserys ou Daenerys. Ca ne peut pas être des Stark puisqu'il les connait déjà. Elle a bien dit «retrouver» donc c'est qu'il ne connait pas cette personne. Ca ne peut être que des Targaryens.

Lord Stark opina de la tête. Les choses commençaient à prendre leurs sens.

\- A mon avis, c'est plutôt toi qui le conduiras vers son destin, affirma t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Et bien... Tu as beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Il t'écoute et il est très attentif à ce que tu fais. Vous êtes très complices, ça se voit. Vous accomplirez de grandes choses ensembles.

Ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne ou autres... Pourtant, Lord Stark n'avait pas tord.

\- Nous verrons, soufflai-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête distraitement.

\- Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais avoir le trône de fer, dit-il calmement. Après tout, tu es une Targaryen. Tu pourrais renverser le roi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but. Je ne ferais rien contre Robert. Même si les fidèles de ma famille le traitent d'usurpateur, je ne le vois pas de cette façon.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Lord Stark. Il était soulagé.

\- Adélys, je... Il faut que je t'annonces quelque chose.

Oh... D'un geste, je l'ai poussé à développer.

\- Jaime Lannister m'a demandé ta main.

Surprise, j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

\- Mais... Il fait parti de la Garde Royale ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Le roi est prêt à le relever de ses fonctions pour unir la maison Lannister à la maison Stark.

\- On ne sait même pas si je suis une Stark ! Je ne peux pas me marier avec Jaime. Ça ne serais pas honnête.

\- Je comprends mais le roi insisteras. Et comme il croit que tu es ma fille...

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Je saurais convaincre le roi, souris-je. Peut-être faudrait-il lui dire la vérité...

\- Il te tuerais, alors ne vaux mieux pas. J'espère que tu le convaincras. Le mariage lui tient à coeur. Il ne renonceras pas à cette idée si facilement.

\- J'ai soupiré doucement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me marier. Avec Jon... Pourquoi pas? Mais, Jaime Lannister ! Cet homme avait tué mon grand-père ! Certes, il l'ignorait mais bon...

\- Je dois aller voir ma femme, m'annonça Lord Stark.

J'ai acquiescé, et il sortit, me laissant seule dans la crypte.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la statue de Lyanna, la détaillant un peu plus. Lord Stark avait raison. Je lui ressemblais ! C'était même frappant. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Robert m'avait confondu avec elle. Sans mes cheveux rouges et mes yeux mauves, j'aurais pu passer pour elle. Seul bémol, j'étais plus grande. Je pouvais l'affirmer grâce à la statue qui était de taille réelle. Sinon... Oui, je lui ressemblais. C'est dingue ! Plus le temps passait, plus les preuves qui affirmaient qu'elle pouvait être ma mère s'accumulaient. J'y croyais de plus en plus. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle soit ma mère.

Premièrement, Rhaegar l'aimait et ils se sont connues... charnellement.

Deuxièmement, Elia Martell ne pouvait pas être ma mère étant donné sa santé fragile et le fait qu'elle soit presque morte en accouchant de ses enfants.

Troisièmement, ça ne pouvait qu'être une autre femme, mais qui ? Rhaegar n'était pas connue pour trainer avec les prostituées.

Quatrièmement, on m'avait peut-être mentie et mon père n'est peut-être pas Rhaegar mais un autre Targaryen.

Cinquièmement, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir qui je suis réellement.

\- Adélys? M'appela t-on.

Surprise, j'ai sursauté, faisant bien rire Jaime Lannister.

\- Ne venez pas par derrière comme ça, Ser Jaime. Surtout quand je suis pensive.

\- Ah oui ? A quoi pensez-vous, ma chère ?

\- Ça ne regarde que Lyanna et moi, souris-je, mystérieuse.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire puisque ça attisa sa curiosité.

\- C'est votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, ser Jaime ?

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. C'est étrange.

J'ai dégluti.

\- Nous sommes de la même famille, c'est normale que nous nous ressemblions, rétorquai-je en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

\- Pas à ce point-là.

Oh... Ça craignait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute que Lord Stark n'était pas mon père. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est que ma tante.

Il acquiesça, sceptique.

\- Ma soeur veut vous parler, Lady Adélys, m'annonça le Régicide.

Sa soeur... Ça devait être la reine, Cersei Lannister. Que me voulait-elle ? J'ai posé la question à Jaime Lannister.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Voilà qui ne répondit pas du tout à ma question.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne me tueras pas, lui confiais-je en riant.

\- Elle n'oserait pas s'en prendre à vous, de peur d'avoir les Stark sur le dos. Cette famille est très importante pour le royaume et si on venait à entrer en guerre avec eux, on pourrait ne pas gagner et on perdrait un gros élément. Cersei le sait très bien. Elle n'est pas folle. Et si l'un de nous vous tuait, la guerre serait immédiatement déclarée.

Oui,c'est pas faux. Après tout, j'étais la pupille de Lord Stark et sa supposée fille.

\- Allez la voir, Adélys, et ne la craignez pas. Elle sent ce genre de chose. Elle vous attends dehors.

J'ai acquiescé avant de sortir de la crypte. Il ne fallait pas que je la craigne. Je devais me montrer forte et lui tenir tête si elle commençait à me menacer ou autre. La voyant, je souris intérieurement. Elle semblait si innocente là, au milieu des fleurs bleus du jardin. Pourtant, je sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien.

\- Lady Adélys, me salua t-elle assez froidement.

\- Ma reine.

Je lui fis une courte révérence. Même si je ne l'aimais pas et que j'avais une folle envie de lui faire ravaler ses airs de pimbêche, je lui devais le respect.

\- Je voulais vous voir afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, Lady Adélys, m'expliqua t-elle. J'entends tellement parler de vous. On vous dit intelligente, maligne, sournoise... J'étais assez curieuse. Je voulais savoir si ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai. Êtes-vous vraiment la fille de Ned Stark ? Je vois plutôt en vous la maison Targaryen.

\- On me dit intelligente ? C'est pas faux, à vrai dire. On va plutôt dire que je cerne vite les gens, ce qui me rend assez maligne, c'est vrai. En tout cas, je ne peux pas vous dire si je suis sournoise mais si les autres le disent... C'est peut-être vrai. Je suis la fille bâtarde de Ned Stark mais si vous voyez en moi une Targaryen, peut-être devriez-vous acheter des lunettes ?

Je la vis serrer les dents. J'avais peut-être été trop loin...

\- J'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour dire que vous avez les yeux mauves et ces yeux-là sont caractéristique de la maison Targaryen.

\- Vous les craignez, les Targaryen. Vous avez peur qu'ils vous dérobent le trône de fer, comme votre mari l'a fait il y a longtemps. Vous avez raison de les craindre. Ils reprendront ce qui leur appartient par le feu et le sang et ce jour-là, je vous conseille de vous rendre car ils n'auront aucune pitié pour vous, comme vous n'avez eu aucune pitié pour eux. Ils auront leur vengeance et vous ne serez plus. Et ce jour-là, je boirais un verre en pensant à votre si misérable vie qui a pris fin... En tout cas, je tiens à dire que je n'ai aucun rapport avec la maison Targaryen.

\- Les gens ont raisons. Vous êtes bien sournoise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je dois dire que vous m'étonnez, Adélys. Mais vous allez trop loin. Vous osez me menacer alors que je ne vous ai poser qu'une question. Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases et je trouve ça dommage;

\- Je ne vous menace pas, je vous préviens. Les Targaryen n'aiment pas les traitres et ceux qui ont touchés à leur famille. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Bon, c'est vrai que je la menaçais...

-Quel relation entretenez-vous avec mon frère ? Me demanda t-elle, menaçante.

\- Votre frère ? Jaime Lannister, c'est ça. Disons que je kui parle de temps en temps. Je préfère votre autre frère.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres frères.

\- Tyrion Lannister n'est pas votre frère ? Pourtant, il m'a assuré le contraire. C'est un être exceptionnel malgré la difformité de son corps.

\- Je ne considère pas ce petit monstre comme mon frère. Il a tué ma mère quand il né.

Et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme son frère ? Étrange …

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si votre mère est morte en lui donnant naissance, affirmai-je. Il n'était qu'un bébé, ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû naitre ! C'est une abomination, un bâtard.

Elle le détestait vraiment. C'était incroyable !

\- Vous ne devriez pas le détester pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable.

\- Qu'en savez-vous, Adélys ? Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, de celle de Tyrion ou de n'importe quel Lannister. Vous ignorez tout de nous alors cessez ça tout de suite.

\- Comme il vous plaira, ma reine.

Apparemment, Tyrion Lannister était un sujet sensible. Fallait mieux pas que je continue à parler de lui. Déclaration de guerre ou pas, elle me tuerai pour me faire taire.

\- Vous savez, Adélys, vous prétendez ne pas être une Targaryen,mais je ne vous crois pas. Je devais être marier à un Targaryen avant d'être marier à Robert. Je les connais très bien. Je vois en vous des airs de Rhaegar. Ne prétendez pas le contraire. Si vous n'êtes pas une Targaryen, pourquoi portez-vous un collier à leur effigie ?

\- Je ne connais pas Rhaegar. Quant au collier, c'est un cadeau.

Elle était obstinée. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Avez-vous peur de la vengeance des Targaryen ? M'enquis-je, soucieuse.

\- Vous savez, le pouvoir n'est qu'un leurre. Les gens le veulent parce que ça les rends supérieur aux autres mais n'est-ce pas le pouvoir qui mène à la guerre? Croyez-vous que Robert Baratheon se doute t-il qu'il sera détrôner aussi ? Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils croient que le pouvoir les rend intouchable. Ils ont tords, et bien souvent, ils en payent le prix fort.

\- Pourtant, vous convoitez le pouvoir, vous aussi.

\- Je suis prête à tout pour garder le pouvoir. Même à abandonner ma coupe branché, mon attitude de garce et mon coté rebelle. Je vous tuerais si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, tout comme je tuerais les Stark pour les mêmes raisons. J'anéantirais la terre entière pour avoir ce que je veux.

Ça, je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Pourquoi faire ça, ma reine ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde en rien.

Bon, je ne connaissais pas ses motivations.

\- Bien, je dois m'en aller, ma reine. Je dois rejoindre Jon Snow.

Quel échappatoire !

\- Bien, Adélys. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

Non, je l'espérais pas, mais j'ai fait un petit effort pour lui sourire. Et elle partit. Quelle discussion ! Pleines de menaces voilés, de suppositions et de froideur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé parler à a reine de cette façon. J'étais étonné de moi-même.

Bon, il fallait que je vois Jon. Il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Il aimait y rester pour lire un peu. Des livres d'histoire, de géographie et des fictions... Voilà pourquoi il était aussi intelligent.

Sa chambre se trouvait à coté de la mienne, ce qui était pratique si l'on voulait se parler le soir. Robb était dans le même couloir alors des fois, j'allais discuter un peu avec lui. Je préférais quand même parler avec Jon. On avait plus de points communs et on étaient plus complices. On se comprenaient en un regard. C'était agréable d'avoir un ami comme lui. La famille Stark était vraiment exceptionnel et je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Lord Stark et Jon n'avait pas trahi mon secret et je savais que si je le disais aux autre, ils feraient de même. Pourtant, je préférais me taire. Je voulais que peu de personnes le sache.

J'ai rejoint la chambre de Jon en réfléchissant à ma conversation avec la reine Cersei. J'ai toqué, espérant qu'il soit là. Heureusement, il finit par l'ouvrir.

\- Adélys ? Dit-il, surpris de me voir.

\- Il faut que je te parle. Je peux entrer ?

Il s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je suis entrée précipitamment, veillant à ce qu'on ne me voit pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on crois des choses, même si c'est vrai.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? S'enquit-il, soucieux.

\- Je viens de parler avec la reine.

Il sourcilla.

\- Elle voulait voir si ce que les autres disent est vrai, poursuivis-je. Elle se doute que je suis une Targaryen. Elle devine en moi des airs de Rhaegar. Cette femme est vraiment perspicace mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache. Mes maudits yeux mauves me trahissent toujours. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai commis une énorme erreur. J'ai osé la menacer. J'aurais jamais dû. Maintenant, elle ne me lâcheras plus.

\- Arrête de paniquer, Adélys. Calmes-toi !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de mon affolement.

\- Expliques-moi tranquillement, me fit Jon. Assis-toi.

Je m'assis sur son lit et il fit de même.

\- Et bien, la reine a demandé à me voir, d'après Jaime Lannister. Je suis donc allée la rejoindre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tellement entendue parler de moi qu'elle voulait savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Tu savais qu'on me trouvait intelligente, maligne et sournoise ? ( il sourit). Intelligente et maligne, je sais, mais sournoise ? J'étais assez surprise. Bref, passons sur mes qualités. Ensuite, elle m'a accusé d'être une Targaryen. Je lui ai dis de s'acheter des lunettes.

\- Tu as dit ça ? S'étonna t-il. Tu es vachement audacieuse. Je te croyais pas comme ça.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Jon Snow.

Il sourit en me caressant la joue.

\- Ensuite, elle a exprimé ses doutes à cause de mes yeux. J'ai contre-attaqué en lui disant qu'elle a peur des Targaryen parce qu'ils lui voleront le trône et que ce jour-là, je boirais un verre en pensant à sa misérable vie qui a pris fin.

\- Ah, carrément !

\- Elle m'a accusé de la menacer alors qu'elle ne m'avait posé qu'une seule question. C'est pas faux, je dirais. J'ai alors rétorqué que je ne faisais que la prévenir et que les Targaryen se vengeraient. Si elle savait … Ensuite, elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais avec son frère. Jaime Lannister. Je me suis retenue de lui dire que la jalousie est un vilain défaut. On a parlé de Tyrion puis elle est revenue sur les Targaryen, prétendant encore que j'en suis une. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ferait tout pour garder le pouvoir, y compris me tuer ou tuer les Stark, voire même la terre entière. Elle est complétement folle.

\- Le pouvoir n'est qu'un leurre. Elle veut juste vivre comme elle veut sans qu'on lui oblige quoi que ce soit. Elle veut et se croit être intouchable. Elle a bien tort. Je suis sûr qu'à la mort de Robert Baratheon, elle fera tout pour conserver le pouvoir et le donner à ses enfants incestueux.

\- Elle ne se croit pas intouchable, rétorquai-je. Elle veut juste pouvoir vivre comme elle le veut.

Il acquiesça.

\- Que faisais-tu ? Lui demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à son bureau.

\- Je lisais «histoire et règne des Targaryen» d'un mestre dont je ne sais plus le nom.

Il s'intéressait à ma famille ? Enfin... notre famille. Intéressant …

\- Je me suis renseigné sur les Targaryen et j'ai beaucoup appris. Sur tes ancêtres, ton grand-père et ton père... Savais-tu que ton père aimait la musique ?

\- Bien sûr. Je connais l'histoire de ma famille par cœur, surtout celle de mon père. Il y a juste l'identité de ma mère que j'ignore. Et... Euh... Jon... Lord Stark, t'as t-il parlé ?

Je doutais qu'il l'ai fait. Après tout, s'il avait appris qu'on avait le même père, on ne serait pas aussi proche.

\- Non, répondit Jon. Il a dit qu'il passerait me voir pour discuter d'une chose importante. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Oui mais... Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je suis désolée, Jon.

Quand il découvrira, il sera anéanti. Il n'osera même plus me toucher. Ça me rendait folle de chagrin mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je fasse mes adieux. Doucement, j'ai rapproché nos visages jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Jon Snow.

Une forte douleur me déchira le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Il était de ma famille. Et pourtant, je lui avais soufflé ces mots comme chose normal.

\- Moi aussi.

Le cœur battant, j'ai uni nos lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Jamais je n'avais embrasser comme ça. Je voulais tout oublier le temps d'un baiser.

Je l'ai rapproché de moi en passant mes bras derrière son cou. Lentement, j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me rapprocha encore plus de lui en m'attirant par les épaules avant de descendre vers ma taille. Il me fit basculer sur son lit, toujours unis par le baiser. Il passa ses mains sur mon visage alors que je rejoignis ses épaules. Nous rompîmes le baiser le temps d'enlever son haut. J'ai admiré sa musculature quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Il me releva brusquement et je me suis retrouvée sur ses cuisses. J'étais assez surprise, il fallait l'avoue puisqu'il n'avait jamais été si entreprenant. Nous rompîmes une nouvelle fois le baiser pour retirer ma robe. Une fois jetée à l'autre bout de la chambre, il se jeta sur mes lèvres, les écrasant délicieusement. Tout devenait hors contrôle. Moi, qui ne devais faire qu'un baiser d'adieu... Cela ne m'empêcha pas de caresser son torse et lui, de détailler mes courbes. Il me fit frissonner de plaisir lorsqu'il caressa mes cuisses avec sensualité. Il remontait vers mon ventre lorsque... Un coup retentit à la porte. Il rompit le baiser d'un coup et se tourna vers la porte.

\- C'est mon père ! Murmura t-il.

Il se releva brusquement, m'entraînant dans le mouvement. Il me désigna ma robe du doigt puis il partit en quête de son haut. Quant à moi, j'ai couru vers ma robe et l'ai enfilé précipitamment.

\- Jon ? L'appela Lord Stark depuis l'extérieur.

Jon enfila son haut à la va-vite.

\- Entrez, Lord Stark.

Lord Stark ouvrit la porte et entra. Son regard se posa sur moi immédiatement. Il sembla assez surpris de me voir. Il y avait de quoi. Je devais avoir les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ne parlons même pas de ma robe qui était toute froissée.

\- Adélys, dit-il simplement.

\- Lord Stark, répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

Il sourit en détaillant ma tenue froissée. Il avait très bien compris.

\- Jon, il faut que je te parle.

Il était temps pour moi de partir. Je ne voulais pas assister à cette scène.

\- Bon... Je vous laisse discuter.

Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte lorsque Lord Stark me stoppa.

\- Reste, Adélys. Ça te concerne aussi.

\- Très bien...

Je n'en avais pas envie mais j'avais dit à Lord Stark que je l'aiderais alors... J'avais pas le choix.

\- Jon, ce que je vais te dire va être un choc mais sache que si je te l'ai caché, c'était pour te protéger.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils, Jon.

Je vis Jon se raidir. J'ai baissé la tête, honteuse de lui avoir cacher ça aussi.

\- Pourquoi prétendez-vous que je suis votre bâtard, alors ?

\- Jon, il faut que tu comprennes. Tu n'es pas mon fils mais tu restes de ma famille. Je te l'ai caché mais je me rends compte maintenant que tu dois savoir. Tu... Tu es le fils de ma sœur. Lyanna Stark.

J'ai levé la tête pour guetter sa réaction. A ma plus grande surprise, il était inexpressif.

\- L'hypothétique mère d'Adélys, dit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Lord Stark acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais il y a pire. Pire encore que ce que tu viens d'entendre. Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir de te l'avoir caché mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais te protéger de Robert et des autres.

\- Qui est mon père ? Demanda Jon.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai fais ça pour ton bien, et que je ne pensais pas une seconde que tu allais en souffrir, tout comme Adélys, sinon je t'en aurai parlé avant. Juste...

\- Qui est mon père ? Le coupa Jon.

Lord Stark déglutit et me jeta un regard angoissé. J'ai hoché la tête, l'encourageant à parler.

\- Ne m'en veux pas...

\- Dites-moi !

Lord Stark me regarda à nouveau. Son hésitation montrait à quel point il redoutait la réaction de Jon.

\- Ton père est... Rhaegar Targaryen, dit finalement Lord Stark.

Jon resta perplexe et inexpressive jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre mon regard remplie de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua t-il séchement.

\- Jon, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais n'entre pas dans le déni.

\- Je ne suis ps dans le déni ! Je refuse juste d'y croire.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur mes joues.

\- Jon, je sais que c'est difficile d'y croire, fis-je, tremblante, mais il a raison. Ta mère est Lyanna Stark, qui est probablement la mienne aussi, et ton père est Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu... tu es mon frère. Crois-tu que je suis une menteuse ?

\- Non. Tu ne m'as jamais menti.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lit sur lequel on s'embrassait quelques minutes auparavant. Si seulement je pouvais retourner à ce moment-là...

\- Lord Stark, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Demanda Jon.

Lord Stark opina de la tête et sortit de la chambre, non sans m'accorder un regard désolé. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce après son départ. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que Jon brise le silence...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et je le sais depuis peu. En fait, je l'ai appris tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai révélé à Lord Stark ma véritable identité. C'est moi qui l'a poussé à te le dire.

\- On ne peut pas être ensemble, chuchota t-il, les yeux brillant.

Je redoutais cette conversation. Je ne savais pas où ça allait nous mener et ça me faisait peur.

\- Pourtant, je t'aime... Je t'aime comme un fou. Mais je ne peux pas t'aimer et tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça, Jon.

Les larmes inondaient à présent mes joues. N'y tenant plus, je me suis laissée tomber au sol. La douleur était trop forte pour moi. J'entendis des pas près de moi et l'on me prit dans ses bras. Jon essuya mes larmes et releva ma tête pour que je le regarde.

\- Je suis désolé, ma Lys.

Ma lys ? Il me comparait à une fleur ? Intérieurement, j'ai souri mais mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

\- Adélys... Si Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen sont nos parents, vu que nous avosn le même âge ou presque, nous pourrions être... jumeaux.

C'était assez plausible. C'était complétement fou ! On ne vallait pas mieux que Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

\- C'est possible, admis-je. Cette histoire de famille commence à peser.

\- On surmonteras ça.

\- On ne pourras pas, Jon ! Tu es mon frère, je suis ta sœur. Comment pourrions-nous l'oublier ?

Il soupira et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je sais que c'est une idée folle mais au fil de mes lectures sur les Targaryens, qui sont en fait mes ancêtres, j'ai vu que... l'inceste est plutôt courant dans cette famille. Aegon le conquérant a bien épousé ses sœurs, Rhaenys et Visenya. Ton grand-père, Aerys II, a épousé sa sœur, Rhaella Targaryen. Ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer quelqu'un de sa famille.

\- Qu...Quoi ?! Tu es mon frère, Jon ! Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien fait ! Tu préfererais peut-être te marier à Viserys plutôt qu'à moi.

Viserys ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ?

\- Je préfererais mourir plutôt qu'épouser Viserys. D'où te viens cette idée ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, peut-être que tu veux être avec lui.

Je lui ai asséné une gifle magistrale, qui manqua de lui décoller la tête.

\- Comment peux tu dire ça ? M'énervai-je en le repoussant. Viserys m'a violé à plusieurs reprises et si je l'avais épousé, cela aurait été de force. Jamais je n'aurais été avec lui de mon plein gré. Il m'a gâché la vie et je le détesterais pour ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il m'a détruite et volé mon enfant. Mais si tu préfères que je sois avec lui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis là.

Je me suis levée brusquement et je suis sortie de sa chambre comme une furie. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, je me suis retenue de claquer la porte. Je n'ai pas rejoint ma chambre. C'était trop prévisible. J'ai préféré sortir du château et rejoindre les jardins. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu de bousculer Jaime Lannister. Encore lui ! Il me suivait ou quoi ? D'un geste rageur, j'ai essuyé mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit faible.

\- Adélys, vous pleurez ! Remarqua t-il en me dévisageant.

J'ai détourné le visage et me suis enfuie. Enfin, j'ai essayé... Il me retint par le bras et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il essuya tendrement les larme qui souillaient me joues.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? M'interrogea t-il, l'air vraiment soucieux. C'est ma sœur ?

Je fis non de la tête.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta t-il.

J'ai détourné le regard, mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il attrapa mon visage avec ses grandes mains et me força à le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ser Jaime. Vous êtes un Lannister. Pour moi, vous êtes l'ennemi. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Entre colère et tristesse.

\- Les ennemis sont ailleurs, rétorqua t-il en lâchant mon visage comme si je l'avais brûler. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

\- Votre sœur l'est, et au vue de vos relations, je préfère me taire.

Il sourcilla.

\- Nos relations ? S'étonna Jaime. De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, ser. Je sais tout.

Il dégaina son épée, si vite que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, et a plaqua sur ma gorge. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Enfin, il savait pas que j'avais toujours une dague dans ma manche. Dague que j'ai sorti en une seconde et que j'ai plaqué à l'endroit exact où son cœur se trouve. Il était drôlement surpris.

\- Que savez-vous ? Me demanda t-il, menaçant.

\- Je sais que vous êtes son amant, admis-je en laissant flotter un pâle sourire.

Il blêmit. Jon avait bien raison. Jon. Rien que de penser à lui, mon cœur se serra.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il appuya un peu plus sur sa lame pour me pousser à parler. Je fis de même en souriant niaisement.

\- Intuition, soufflai-je.

\- Cela fait quelques temps que nous avons arrêter ces jeux d'enfants, mais je vous en prie, ne m'obligeait pas à vous tuer si vous veniez à parler. Et puis, voilà bien longtemps que je ne lui confie plus rien. Ma sœur ne sait pas se taire, sauf pour ses propres secrets. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ?

Il baissa son épée et la rengaina. Pour ma part, j'ai appuyé un peu plus fort sur ma dague.

\- Vous comptez me tuer, Adélys ?

Peut-être bien, mais en serais-je capable ? Probablement pas.

\- Je n'en ferai rien, ser Jaime. Quant à ce qu'il m'arrive, j'aimerais me confier à vous mais vous restez un Lannister, un lion. Et les lions ne font pas de copinage avec les dra... loups.

\- Vous alliez dire dragon ! Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi, avouez-le. Vous n'êtes pas une Stark.

J'ai soupiré d'agacement en rangeant ma dague. Pourquoi avais-je commis cette maudite faute de débutant ?! J'étais coincée. Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Soit je continuais à lui mentir sans qu'il ne me croit, soit je lui avouais tout.

\- Ser, je... Je vais vous dire la vérité.

Je lui ai alors tout déballé. Mon identité, mon histoire, mes doutes sur Lyanna Stark, ma relation avec Jon... Il m'écouta attentivement sans jamais m'interrompre sauf quand je lui posais une question.

\- Votre grand-père est donc Aerys ? M'interrogea t-il, les sourcils froncé.

J'ai acquiescé.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous m'avez interrogé sur sa mort. Je suis désolé de l'avoir tuer, mais sachez que ce que je vous dit est vrai. Aerys était... très étrange. Heureusement, ses enfants étaient différents. rait-il pas à sa soeur

\- Oui, ils l'étaient et le sont.

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Avais-je fait le bon choix en lui disant la vérité ? Ne le dirait-il pas à sa sœur, la reine Cersei ?

\- Ser Jaime, sachez que si quelqu'un vient à apprendre ce que je vous ai dit, je vous tuerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je n'hésiterais même pas une seconde.

\- Vous avez raison de me menacer. Vous êtes l'une des dernières héritières d'Aerys. Vous êtes très importante. Votre secret est bien garder avec moi. Ma sœur et mon frère, ainsi que mon père n'en sauront rien.

\- Votre frère, c'est différent. Je l'apprécie. Il déteste votre sœur et votre père. Il ne soufflerait mot à personne. Je pourrais même envisager de lui dire qui je suis. Il est comme moi, en fait. C'est juste un être hanté par ses démons. D'après lui, vous êtes le seul à bien le considérer dans la famille, ser Jaime.

\- Je suis assez complice avec lui, en effet.

Au début, je me méfiais beaucoup de Tyrion Lannister, mais après quelques discussions très intéressante avec lui, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Lannister. Comme Jon, on le jugeait pour ce qu'il était. C'est à dire, un nain.

\- Tyrion est très intelligent, admis-je. Il sait beaucoup de choses sur les dragons.

\- Il est fasciné par les Targaryens et son rêve est de monter un dragon. Il a lu beaucoup de choses sur leur dressage.

Intéressant... Si l'un des derniers Targaryens, c'est à dire Daenerys, Viserys ou moi, entrait en possession d'un dragon, Tyrion pourrait peut-être nous aider.

\- Si les Targaryens venait à revenir à Westeros, je vous promet de ne pas vous tuer et de ne pas tuer votre frère. Je ne serais pas aussi clémente envers votre sœur et votre père.

\- Et les enfants de ma sœur ? Ce sont les miens.

\- Je sais et je les épargnerais. Je ne suis pas une tueuse d'enfants. Je pourrais faire une exception pour Joffrey. Il ne doit pas monter sur le trône ! Il nous mènerait tous à notre fin.

\- Vous allez détrôner Robert Baratheon ? Demanda t-il, inexpressif.

\- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention. J'apprécie le roi. Je ne dirais pas autant de votre sœur. C'est elle qui le feras. Bientôt. Quand l'occasion sera venue. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher parce que je ne sais pas comment elle feras.

Il acquiesça sans qu'aucune expression ne se trahisse sur son visage.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différent finalement, affirma t-il en m'adressant un beau sourire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Nous avons craqués pour quelqu'un de notre fratrie. Enfin, pour ma part, ce n'est plus le cas. Cersei a beau être ma sœur, elle est détestable.

J'ai souri tristement. Jon. Il m'avait vraiment blessé. Rien qu'en y repensant, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta le Régicide en me tenant par les épaules.

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien, Ser. C'est... C'est Jon. Je me suis disputée avec lui. Il vient juste de découvrir que je suis sa sœur et ….

J'ai éclaté en sanglots, n'y tenant plus. Désemparé, Jaime me tira par les épaules et me blottit contre lui. Il me serra très fort tout en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Ça va aller, tenta t-il de me rassurer.

Mes pleurs s'amplifièrent, inondant le torse de Jaime. Cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il avait l'air réellement soucieux. Étrange...

\- Les choses vont s'arranger, vous verrez...

Oui, je l'espérais vraiment. Ça faisait du bien d'être réconforter. Surtout par un bel homme comme Jaime Lannister.

\- Les anges se remettent de tout.., sourit-il, toujours en caressant mes cheveux.

J'ai doucement relevé la tête vers lui, intrigué.

\- Les anges ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Gémis-je

\- Vous êtes un ange, Adélys.

Moi, un ange ? Je n'avais rien d'un ange. J'avais déjà tuer, briser la vie de quelques personnes et torturer... J'étais plutôt un démon.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange, affirmai-je en m'essuyant les yeux, toujours remplies de larmes. Vous savez pourquoi ? J'ai pas fait de jolies choses dans ma vie. J'ai détruit, torturer et tuer pas mal de gens. J'ai voulu tuer mon oncle, Viserys, pour l'empêcher d'abuser de moi. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour l'en empêcher, tout comme j'aurai tout fait pour protéger Daenerys. Les anges ne tuent pas et ne font pas de mal aux autres.

\- Pourtant, vous restez un ange à mes yeux. Lyanna Stark l'était aussi. Une forte tête compatissante et obstinée.

Un petit sourire flotta sur mes lèvres alors que je me blottissais un peu plus contre son torse. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique. C'était étrangement rassurant. Sa puissante main se posa sur ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser, Ser Jaime ? L'interrogeai-je en le dévisageant.

Il a essuyé les quelques larmes qui restaient accroché à mes joues et entreprit de me répondre :

\- Et bien... Une alliance entre Lannister et Stark empêcherait une guerre, au vu des tensions entre nos deux familles.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Et puis, je ne suis pas une véritable Stark. Je suis une bâtarde. Ça serait le déshonneur pour vous et votre maison.

\- Vous épousez serait un honneur, pas le contraire. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais vous êtes très convoité. Vous êtes à Winterfell depuis peu, et pourtant, on entend parler de vous dans tout le royaume. Les bardes vantent votre beauté et votre intelligence, sans parler de votre aptitude au combat. Ils sont bien loin de la réalité. Vous voir en chair et en os est tellement plus intéressant que leurs chansons qui n'arrivent pas à la cheville de ce que vous êtes réellement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Theon Greyjoy et un certain Martell aimeraient vous épouser aussi. Avant mon arrivée à Winterfell, j'étais assez curieux à votre sujet. On vous disait tellement belle avec les cheveux d'un rouge éclatant et des yeux mauves avec un tel éclat qu'ils peuvent attendrirent n'importe quel homme. C'est bien vrai. Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu et ma sœur ne saurait rivaliser avec vous.

\- Vous me flattez, Ser Jaime. Je ne suis pas une si grande beauté. Regardez-moi ! Il y a des filles beaucoup plus belle que moi.

\- Oh oui, je vous regarde ! Tout le temps, même !

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Apparemment, Jaime Lannister était captivé par moi. Bon sang, que me trouvait-il ?

\- Bon... Hum... Je devrais y aller. Merci de m'avoir distraite un moment, Ser Jaime. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas celui que je croyais que vous étiez.

Je me suis séparée de lui et de sa chaleur et lui ai adressé un petit sourire, auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Je suis alors partie mais contre toute attente, il m'attrapa le bras. Je me suis retournée, me demandant ce qu'il voulait. A ma plus grande surprise, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il m'avait prise au dépourvue, je devais l'avouer. Je sentis ses mains m'étreindre doucement le visage. Devais-je répondre au baiser ? Après tout, Jon m'avait blessé et brisé le cœur alors pourquoi ne prendrai-je pas un peu de bon temps en embrassant un homme magnifique ? J'ai donc répondu à son baiser et me suis pressé un peu plus contre lui en nouant mes bras derrière son cou. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses mains lâchèrent mon visage et descendirent jusqu'à ma taille. Il me colla encore plus à lui et amplifia notre baiser. Une étrange sensation emplit mon cœur. J'avais l'impression de trahir Jon. Jon. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?! Je trahissais Jon ! J'ai donc rompu le baiser, laissant Jaime perplexe un court moment.

\- Epousez-moi !

L'épouser ? Mais... Je... J'aimais Jon.

\- Je sais que vous aimez votre frère, reprit Jaime, mais réflechissez. Une alliance entre nos familles pourraient éviter une guerre, satisferait le roi et mon père, Tywin Lannister, et vous pourriez avoir les enfants de votre frère sans qu'ils ne soient des bâtards. Vous seriez ma reine et la maitresse de Castral-Roc.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter Winterfell. Les loups ne doivent pas se séparer avant l'hiver et Castral-Roc est trop loin d'ici.

\- Il est trop tard pour ça, Adélys. Ned Stark et ses deux filles vont partir pour Port-Réal. Il a accepté de devenir la main du roi.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Pestai-je. Il n'a pas écouté ! Il est en train de réaliser ce maudit présage.

Jaime m'interrogea du regard, intrigué. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber.

\- Adélys, réfléchissez à ma proposition.

J'ai acquiescé. Oui, je le ferais. Sans dire un mot de plus, je suis partie, inconsciente que l'on avait été espionné.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation d'Adélys et Ned Stark ? Du fait que Jon est le fils de Lyanna et Rhaegar ? Du fait qu'Adélys est en fait la soeur de Jon ? Des révélations sur Lyanna Stark ? De Jaime qui veut épouser Adélys ? De sa petite conversation avec Jaime puis la reine ? Sa conversation avec Jon et ce qui se passe après ? L'arrivée de Ned Stark et ses révélations ? La réaction de Jon et Adélys ? La fin désastreuse de leur conversation ? Sa seconde conversation avec Jaime ? Dites-moi tout !


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 ! Il y a moins de péripéties que dans le précédent mais je pense qu'il est pas trop mal.

Réponses aux reviews : Ginger-Furie ( Wouah ! Tu m'as laissé une bien longue review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était plein de péripéties. Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après lol . On en a appris beaucoup sur Adélys, sur Jon et sur Lyanna. Je n'ai pas tout de suite pensé à faire qu'Adélys soit la soeur de Jon, mais je pense que c'est une idée pas mal. Je veux dire par là que ça rajoute du mystère. J'ai préféré changer les dernières paroles de Lyanna pour une question de contexte comme tu l'as deviné. C'était assez prévisible que Jon soit le fils de ces deux-là. J'adhère complétement à cette idée alors j'ai choisi de la respecter. Adélys n'a pas les caractéristique physique des Stark mais plutôt les caractéristique mentale. Elle ressemble un peu à sa mère autant physiquement que mentalement. Il y a juste ses cheveux et ses yeux qui sont différent. Ah, le fameux espion va faire son apparition dans ce chapitre et tu vas être... comment dire ?... pas très surprise par l'identité de cet individu. Jaime et Adélys n'ont pas finis d'être ensemble, crois-moi, mais bien entendu, elle n'oubliera jamais Jon. J'ai voulu faire une Cersei qui reste fidèle aux livres et à la série et franchement, je pense avoir réussi, à part peut-être sa manière de parler. Je pense que Viserys a une chance de rédemption, contrairement à Cersei. Peut-être pourrait-il changer pour l'amour d'une dame ou je ne sais quoi ... Moi aussi ça m'a paru impensable qu'ils ne se disputent pas. Ca m'est apparu comme une évidence. Quand Adélys est faible, triste ou autres et qu'elle le montre aux autres, ce qui est assez rare, elle s'emporte et fais des choses sans réfléchir mais ce que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre va te ravir si tu soutiens le couple Jaime/ Adélys ;). A propos du langage, je me rend compte que c'est assez courant mais je ne suis pas très familière du langage plus soutenu. Je ferais des efforts sur les chapitres suivants. Bon, j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations. En tout cas, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, que ce soit en review ou en message privé. Je te remercie de me soutenir, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous et à bientôt ! )

LittleFlicka ( Coucou toi ! 3 Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A propos de Jaime et Adélys, je suis désolé mais elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix. Tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, elle ne pourra jamais oublier son frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils se retrouveront à un moment donnée mais ce sera dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que tu t'es rétablie depuis le temps :D. Encore une fois, merci pour ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir. A bientôt !

La Plume d'Elena ( Coucou ! La voilà enfin ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et que cette suite répondra à tes interogations. Bisous et à bientôt, je l'espère ;) )

Bonne lecture. Une petite review ?

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain de ma conversation avec Jaime, la reine me fit demander dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me voulait mais je ne le sentais pas très bien. J'avais bien raison...

Je me trouvais depuis quelques secondes devant la porte à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle allait me dire et trouver les réponses adéquate. Je fini par toquer quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Adélys, sourit-elle.

Euh... Depuis quand était-elle ravie de me voir ?

\- Oui... Euh... Moi aussi. Vous vouliez me voir ? Pourquoi ?

Elle reprit son air impassible habituel et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de son lit, ce que je fis. Elle s'assit également du bout des fesses en face de moi

\- Pourquoi je voulais vous voir ? Dit-elle (Se demanda elle-même ou bien chercha-t-elle dans son esprit). Eh bien... Pour papoter un peu. Notre conversation de la dernière fois m'a laissé sur ma faim. J'adore votre répartie. Vous êtes l'une des seules personnes qui se fichent de mon rang et qui n'hésite pas à me menacer.

\- Ravie que ça vous plaise, ma reine.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait... Adélys Targaryen, fille de Rhaegar et petite-fille d'Aerys.

Je me pétrifiai. Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle n'était pas censée savoir ça.

\- Lorsque l'on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr, m'apprit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Vous avez trop confiance en vous. C'est pour ça que vous perdrez.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en moi. J'ai confiance en mes proches.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi froide, elle aurait presque pu paraître normale (chaleureuse ou touchante).

\- Vous parlez, bien entendu, de votre chère famille. Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen, sans oublier votre frère, Jon Snow, le fils de Rhaegar et Lyanna Stark.

Non, Jaime n'avait pas pu tout répéter à sa sœur ! C'était impossible... Comment savait-elle ça ? Je commençais à paniquer et vu sa mine réjouie, elle le voyait très bien.

\- Ne soyez pas si surprise, Adélys. Je sais toujours tout. Ce qui me contrarie, c'est que Jaime n'ait pas trahi votre secret.

Ce n'était donc pas lui. Inconsciemment, je soupirai de soulagement.

\- Vous êtes soulagé que votre futur mari n'ait pas révélé vos secrets ? Ma pauvre Adélys, me plaigna-t-elle avec ironie, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Mais avant, expliquez-moi ce que vous avez ressenti pendant qu'il vous embrassait ? Avez-vous pensé à votre cher frère ?

La colère monta en moi comme de la lave.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Répliquai-je sèchement. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je pose la question. N'est-ce pas, Jon ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ce qui allait arriver. Jon sortit de derrière le paravent de la reine et vint se planter devant moi, inexpressif. J'allais lui sourire lorsque je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- Rien à dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je secouai la tête. Rancunière, je n'allais certainement pas lui parler.

\- J'étais prêt à venir m'excuser tout à l'heure, mais la reine m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait avec Jaime Lannister.

Oh non ! Si ce n'était pas Jaime, alors qui ?

\- Qui m'a espionné ? Demandai-je à la reine.

\- Moi, admit-elle. Vous auriez dû vous parler ailleurs. Les jardins sont très fréquentés.

La reine m'avait carrément espionné ! Quelle garce !

\- J'ai adoré le moment où il a menacé de vous égorger avec sa lame et que vous avez sorti une dague pour la pointer sur son cœur. Au moindre geste brusque, vous vous seriez entre tuer. Bref ! Une chose m'a déplu. Vous voulez tuer Joffrey pour l'empêcher de monter sur le trône ? Ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais.

\- Sauf si je vous tue, Adélys.

Jon se tourna vivement vers la reine et la fusilla du regard. Elle avait déjà sorti une lame et la pointait sur ma gorge.

\- Un seul geste et vous êtes morte, ricana-t-elle.

J'allais répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Jaime Lannister entra comme une furie. Cersei me tira vers elle brusquement et plaqua sa lame contre ma gorge.

\- Cersei, tu es une garce ! Comment as-tu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de fusiller sa sœur du regard.

\- Laisse-la partir ! Ordonna-t-il froidement.

\- Hum... Non !

Jaime serra les dents avant de remarquer la présence de Jon. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Je t'attendais, mon frère, dit Cersei à Jaime. Nous devons discuter tous les quatre.

\- Avant, lâchez-la, intervint Jon, attirant notre attention.

Contre toute attente, la reine obtempéra en retirant le couteau de sous ma gorge et me poussa en avant. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant déjà à tomber mais... ça n'arriva jamais. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et m'apprêtait à remercier mon sauveur, sauf que j'avais deux sauveurs... qui se regardaient de travers. Jon et Jaime. Chacun me tenait d'un côté. Je me redressai à l'aide de leur épaule, profitant de ce moment pour caresser la joue de Jon tendrement et serrer la main de Jaime doucement. Évidemment, la reine ne manqua pas le spectacle.

\- Bien, fit elle, Adélys, je sais tout de la conversation que vous avez eu avec mon frère ici présent (Jaime la fusilla du regard) et je pourrais très bien m'en servir contre vous.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, Cersei ! S'écria Jaime, qui était visiblement en colère.

Elle balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main, alors que je me retournai vers elle.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Adélys, ne fais pas ça ! Répliqua Jon sans même me regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix !

Je me suis avancé un peu vers la reine, laissant les garçons derrière moi.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Répétai-je calmement.

\- Ce que je veux de vous ? Ricana la reine. Je veux que vous épousiez mon frère et que Jon prenne le noir.

Ma parole, elle était devenue folle !

\- Sinon, reprit-elle, je révèle tout au roi et à mon père. Ça serait dommage pour vos petits amoureux que vous soyez assassinée.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'épouse Jaime ? Vous l'aimez !

\- Vous n'êtes pas si intelligente finalement. Si vous épousez mon frère, qui est l'héritier de Castral-Roc, vous serez obligé d'aller vivre là-bas. Il sera bien difficile pour vous d'aider les Stark et vous ne verrez plus votre frère que vous aimez tellement. Ça sera amusant de vous voir isolé et incapable d'agir contre moi. Vous ne pourrez pas aider vos chers Daenerys et Viserys Targaryen. En clair, vous serez impuissante et vous regarderez le monde changer sans pouvoir rien y faire.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ?

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Je veux juste pouvoir accomplir mes desseins sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Comme je vous l'ai dit, lorsque l'on joue au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr. Vous êtes une sacrée adversaire alors je me débarrasse de vous de la meilleure façon qui soit. Êtes-vous prête à coopérer, Adélys ? Ça serait dommage que je révèle votre secret.

Je me suis tournée vers Jon, les larmes aux yeux.

\- En ce moment, nous sommes dans une mauvaise passe et je pense que ça ne s'arrangeras pas, mais il faut que tu comprennes et tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça. N'oublie jamais ces trois petits mots que je t'ai dis hier encore avant que tu ne saches la vérité.

J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres... Peut-être pour la dernière fois Je retenai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler du mieux que je pouvais et me suis tournée vers Jaime.

\- Ser Jaime, j'accepte votre proposition.

Il acquiesça sans laisser paraître une seule émotion.

\- Jon ne prendras pas le noir s'il n'est pas d'accord, fis-je d'un ton sec à la reine.

\- Vous oubliez une chose, Adélys. Je connais son secret aussi à cause de vous. Je n'aurais aucun mal à le trahir également. Jon prendras le noir de gré ou de force.

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! M'emportai-je en lui sautant à la gorge.

Elle essaya de m'éviter mais bien trop tard. Je l'attrapai à la gorge et la plaquai contre le mur le plus proche. Je sorti mon épée de sous ma robe, la maintenant toujours, essayant de l'égorger. Essayer parce que quelqu'un retint mon bras. Furieuse, je me retournai pour frapper la personne. Heureusement, je m'arrêtai à temps, mon poing à quelques millimètres du visage de Jaime.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté, Ser Jaime ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer. C'est la reine ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je lâchai le cou de la reine sans aucune délicatesse et m'éloignai d'elle, craignant de céder à ma colère et de la tuer. Après tout, ce qu'elle faisait était monstrueux.

\- Jon, le choix te revient, lui fis-je. Ne te hâte pas. Il ne faudrait pas que tu regrettes ta décision.

\- Je prends le noir, Adélys, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Plus rien ne me retiens ici. Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya et toi, vous quittez Winterfell. Pourquoi resterais-je ?

\- Réfléchis avant. Ne regretteras-tu pas certaine chose ? Les vœux de la Garde de Nuit sont strictes. Tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants.

\- Les bâtards n'ont pas d'enfants.

Mais... Je suis une bâtarde ! Est-ce une raison pour ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

\- Ne laisse pas ton statut te pourrir la vie, lui conseillai-je.

\- Je n'aurais plus de problème au mur. Mon choix est fait, Adélys.

Je soupirai longuement.

\- Très bon choix, Jon, le félicita la reine.

J'ai dû me faire violence pour rester impassible.

\- Je le fais parce que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna-t-il. Bon, je vais l'annoncer à Lord Stark.

La reine opina de la tête, un sourire malsain s'afficha sur son visage. Jon l'ignora royalement et quitta la pièce sans même m'adresser un regard. J'en étais attristée mais ne laissais rien paraître. Seule avec Jaime et Cersei, je me sentais mal à l'aise et à l'écart. Ils se regardaient de travers, laissant passer toute leur haine dans leurs yeux.

\- Si tu savais comme tu me déçois, lâcha Jaime avec dégoût.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Pourtant, je savais très bien que ça l'avait blessé. Il s'éloigna d'elle comme si elle empestait le pourri.

\- Venez, Adélys, dit-il en m'empoignant le bras. Laissons ce monstre s'éclater à pourrir la vie des gens.

J'acquiesçai, le suivant en dehors de la chambre de la reine. Il se retint visiblement de claquer la porte tellement il était furieux.

\- Un jour, je la tuerais, maugréa-t-il en m'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Nous traversâmes les jardins, croisant Sansa qui me jeta un regard surpris en me voyant en si bonne compagnie. Je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il m'emmena dans les bois sacré, où je n'avais jamais été, et nous assîmes près de l'arbre cœur.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Adélys.

Je lui fis signe de continuer.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligé de m'épouser. Si vous le faites, c'est de votre plein gré.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Ser. Et puis, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire que vous alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Pourtant, vous ne m'aimez pas et cela ne changeras pas. Votre frère a de la chance...

\- Je vous apprécie et mes sentiments pourraient changer avec le temps. Et puis... Jon va me haïr.

Il me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Pourquoi vous détesterez-t-il ? S'enquit-il.

\- Pour lui, je l'ai trahi avec vous. Il croit que je me suis servie de lui.

\- Adélys... Si Jon vous aime, il comprendra et vous pardonnera. Vous avez fait ça pour le protéger. Il serait bien idiot de vous en vouloir pour ça.

Il avait raison mais Jon pouvait être très têtu et obstiné. Qui sait, s'il voudra comprendre.

\- Ça prendra du temps mais il comprendra, m'assura Jaime.

\- Il sera trop tard ! Jon sera déjà au mur.

Il baissa la tête, me cachant son expression.

\- Je sais, Adélys, mais il ne voudra sûrement pas changer d'avis.

Sûrement, oui. Je ne verrais peut-être plus jamais mon ami, mon frère, mon grand amour, mon amant. On ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble. A la Garde de Nuit, il devra faire vœu de chasteté.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait changer d'avis une fois, le soir du banquet, lui appris-je en relevant sa tête du bout des doigts. Mais je crains que ce ne soit inutile cette fois-ci. J'ai perdu mon frère (mes yeux se remplirent de larmes). Je viens de le retrouver après dix-sept années dans l'ignorance de son existence, et voilà que je le perds à cause d'une reine avide de pouvoir qui voit en nous une menace. Les dieux sont tellement injustes envers moi.

\- Les dieux ne récompensent que ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Ils sont injustes.

J'acquiesçai, totalement de son avis. Les dieux ne m'avaient jamais aidé. Où étaient-ils lorsqu'on a tué mes parents ? Quand Viserys m'a violé ? Quand on m'a enlevé mon enfant ? Les dieux n'en ont rien à faire de moi et de ma misérable vie.

\- Peut-être devrais-je me reconvertir, fis-je. Si je deviens comme la reine, les dieux me récompenseront.

\- Ne faites pas ça. Ne devenez pas comme elle. Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes.

C'est vrai, je n'avais aucune envie de lui ressembler… Plutôt mourir, en fait.

\- Quand allons-nous nous marier ? Lui demandai-je en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Lorsque l'on sera de retour à Port-Réal, je suppose. Ensuite, on devra aller à Castral-Roc, sauf si mon père ne me cède pas le pouvoir. Dans ce cas-là, on restera à Port-Réal ou on ira ailleurs. Peu importe où nous allons, je vous suivrai.

Intéressant à savoir... Il fallait que Tywin Lannister garde le pouvoir sur Castral-Roc, mais connaissant la reine, elle fera tout pour me coincer là-bas. Quelle garce ! Si seulement je pouvais la tuer...

\- Voulez-vous vraiment vous marier avec moi, Adélys ?

J'aurais préféré me marier avec Jon mais c'était impossible. Jon est mon frère.

\- Oui, Ser Jaime.

\- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez au départ, et je déteste ma sœur de vous forcez à faire des choses, mais je vous dit... Non, je vous jure, que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal. Jamais ! Peu importe ce que vous me faites ou me dites, je ne vous ferais rien.

\- Je vous crois, je vous fais confiance.

Il me jeta un regard surpris.

\- Pourtant, j'ai tué votre grand-père.

Effectivement, j'en avais parlé avec Tyrion et il m'avait confirmé qu'Aerys était complètement paranoïaque et qu'il brûlait souvent des personnes qu'il accusait de trahison. Il lui arrivait même de battre sa femme.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Ser Jaime. Mon grand-père était fou.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné.

\- Qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air ravi quand je l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé.

\- En réalité, je n'étais pas ravie mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Tyrion. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'Aerys a fait. Je me demande pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ?

Essayant de chercher une réponse.

\- Je l'ignore.

Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé savoir. Jaime avait été si proche de mon grand-père. Peut-être pourrait-il m'apprendre quelques choses...

\- Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur mon grand-père, Ser Jaime ?

\- Il n'a jamais aimé sa femme, qui était également sa sœur, et c'était réciproque. Son père l'a obligé à se marier avec elle à cause d'une histoire de «prince qui fut promis».

\- Quoi ?!

«Le prince qui fut promis» est un qualificatif donné à la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, le guerrier de la lumière et le fils du feu, que semblent attendre les prêtres rouges de R'hollor. Les prophéties sur cette réincarnation parlent d'un lieu environné de fumée et de sel, une étoile sanglante ainsi que le réveil des dragons issus de la pierre. Lorsqu'une sorcière des bois prophétisa à Jaehaerys II, le père d'Aerys, par conséquent mon arrière-grand-père, que le «prince qui fut promis» naîtrait de sa lignée, il ordonna à son fils d'épouser sa sœur pour accomplir la prophétie.

\- Je ne connais pas cette histoire de prince, s'excusa Jaime.

\- Inutile, je la connais.

L'étonnement se lit sur son visage. Il me poussa d'un geste à lui expliquer. Je lui appris tout ce que je savais sur le sujet.

\- Donc, «le prince qui fut promis» est vous, Daenerys, Viserys ou Jon.

Je consenti vivement.

\- Vous savez donc comment les Targaryens vont reprendre Westeros...

\- Oui, ser Jaime, je le sais.

Je me rapprochai de lui, veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit et puisse entendre ce que j'allais lui révéler.

\- La guerre n'est pas au sud mais au nord. Si les Targaryens veulent reconquérir le trône, il leur faudra déjà protéger Westeros d'une grande menace : les marcheurs blancs. Sinon, cela ne sert à rien. A quoi bon régner sur des cadavres ?

\- Les marcheurs blancs ? On n'en a pas vu depuis la Longue Nuit, il y a 8000 ans !

La Longue Nuit est l'époque durant laquelle se déroula un hiver rude comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Le soleil fut invisible durant toute une génération. La famine ravageait toute la population, y compris les nobles. C'est alors que les Autres (les marcheurs blancs) apparaissent pour la première fois. Ils furent battus à la bataille de l'Aube, où naquit l'ordre des frères noirs, qui firent reculer les Autres dans leurs enfers de glace, au-delà du mur. La Garde de Nuit fut fondé à cette époque, comme la maison Stark.

\- Ser Jaime, l'hiver vient et il sera tout sauf clément. Qui sait s'il ne durera pas une génération comme il y a 8000 ans ? Nous avons eu un long été alors un long hiver n'était pas impossible. Les Stark sentent ce genre de choses. Ils sentent quand l'hiver vient et il arrive.

\- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura des marcheurs blancs.

Bon sang, il ignorait plein de choses !

\- Les frères de la Garde de Nuit peuvent répondre à votre question, Ser. Il y a de plus en plus de témoignages qui prouvent que les marcheurs blancs reviennent. Avant de me faire attaquer par un sombre-loup et d'arriver à Winterfell, je me rendais au mur. Je venais en reconnaissance parce que j'avais entendu parler de ces témoignages. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils n'ont pas mentis. Dès que je le pourrais, je me rendrais au Mur pour voir de mes propres yeux. Si nous le pouvons, bien sûr.

\- Après notre mariage, nous irons au Mur si vous le voulez. Tyrion viendra sûrement avec nous, il a toujours voulu voir le Mur.

J'opinai distraitement, essayant de me rappeler ce qui pouvait tuer les marcheurs blancs.

\- Où pouvons-nous trouver du verredragon et du feu grégeois ? M'enquis-je.

\- Du verredragon, je l'ignore, mais il me semble qu'il y a du feu grégeois à Port-Réal. C'est même certain, en fait, parce qu'il y a des pyromants.

Intéressant...

\- Parfait, soufflai-je avec un sourire satisfait, le feu tue les marcheurs blancs, lui expliquai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Il faudra que...

Un bruit attira mon attention. Quelqu'un venait ! Je me levai précipitamment, faisant signe à Jaime de me suivre. Je l'entraînai vers les arbres et le plaquai contre l'un d'eux, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Doucement, j'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille.

\- Ne faites aucun bruit, fis-je tout bas.

Je me reculai pour le voir hocher la tête. J'ai alors retiré mon doigt et regardai l'endroit où nous étions quelques minutes auparavant. Le roi et Lord Stark se promenaient tranquillement en papotant. Me rappelant un détail. Bon sang, comment allais-je annoncer à Lord Stark que j'avais accepté la proposition de Jaime ? Rien qu'en y pensant, j'en frissonnais d'effroi.

\- Mais c'est l'épée d'Adélys ! S'exclama la voix de Lord Stark en passant à l'endroit où nous étions précédemment.

J'ai tapoté ma robe à la recherche de mon épée mais... Rien ! Bon sang, je l'avais faites tomber ! Indigné contre moi-même, je me tapai le front. Jaime sourit face à la situation et surtout en me voyant faire ce geste.

\- Elle a dû l'oublier.

Soudain, une idée me vint. J'approchai mon visage de Jaime.

\- Restez-là, chuchotai-je, je reviens mais surtout, ne bougez pas.

Il opina derechef . Quittant Jaime, je m' approchai de Lord Stark et du roi.

\- Lord Stark ! Votre majesté ! Les interpellai-je en émergeant des arbres.

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers moi, surpris.

\- Je... J'ai oublié mon épée, m'expliquai-je en piquant un fard magistral.

Le roi sourit alors que Lord Stark me tendit mon épée.

\- Une bien belle épée, commenta le roi. Elle est en acier valyrien ?

\- C'est exact. On me l'a offert à mon onzième anniversaire.

Oh non ! Je venais de faire une gaffe. J'avais dit avoir été élevée par des paysans et des paysans ne peuvent pas s'offrir une épée en acier valyrien.

\- J'ai passé quelques temps à Essos durant mon enfance et un noble s'est pris d'affection pour moi. Lorsque j'ai dû repartir, il m'a offert cette épée.

Le roi opina de la tête, l'air pas très convaincu.

\- Quand aurons-nous l'occasion de discuter ensemble, Adélys ?

\- Quand vous voulez, votre majesté.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il jeta un regard à Lord Stark qui hocha la tête et s'en alla.

\- Bien, souffla le roi. Je suppose que tu as eu connaissance de la demande de mariage du Régicide...

\- Oui, c'est exact. Et j'ai ouï dire que vous ne seriez pas contre.

\- Oui, admit-il, une alliance avec les Lannister pourrait être bénéfique aux Stark. Je suis prêt à libérer le Régicide de ses vœux.

Voilà qui ravirait Tywin Lannister... Il ne voulait pas que Tyrion soit l'héritier de Castral-Roc.

\- Acceptes-tu de te marier avec lui ?

\- J'ai déjà accepté sa proposition.

Il me jeta un regard étonné. Il n'avait jamais pensé que j'accepterais aussi vite.

\- Parfait. Ma femme ne t'a pas importuné, j'espère ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avait parlé à deux reprises.

\- Hum... Non. Elle est... charmante.

\- Ne me mens pas, jeune fille.

J'e baissai la tête, honteuse. Il éclata de rire.

\- Ma femme n'aime pas les rivales, surtout si celles-ci sont plus belles qu'elle, ce que tu es assurément. Tu ressembles tellement à ma Lyanna.

Bon sang, tout le monde me le disait ! Était-elle ma mère ou pas ? Ça m'énervait de ne pas savoir.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est vrai, admis-je, j'aurais aimé la connaître. Elle semblait tellement forte.

\- Elle l'était. Je pense souvent à elle. Tout le temps, même.

Il était tellement amoureux d'elle. Seulement, ce n'était pas réciproque...

\- Qui est ta mère ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore, votre majesté. Personne ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir me le dire.

\- C'est bien dommage. J'aurais bien aimé savoir. Ned refuse de me le dire. Jon est votre frère, c'est tout ce que je sais.

J'étais rassuré qu'il ne sache que ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mon identité. Il détestait les Targaryens alors qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il savait qui j'étais.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais également, mentis-je.

Je semblai convaincante puisqu'il me crut. Ouf !

\- D'où vient ce collier ? Me demanda-t-il en désignant le collier de mon père.

\- Lord Stark me l'a offert.

Sceptique, il me dévisagea de ses yeux perçants. Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, je lui souris.

\- Que sais-tu des Targaryens, Adélys ?

\- Je sais que leur emblème est le dragon et leur devise est « feu et sang». Ils ont régnés pendant presque 300 ans avant la rébellion pendant laquelle Aerys fut assassiné, tout comme Rhaegar, sa femme et ses enfants. Je sais que Rhaegar aurait enlevé Lyanna Stark et qu'il l'aurait violé.

Ce qui fut faux, bien entendu.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Oh, bon sang !

\- Je sais qu'Aerys était marié avec sa sœur, ajoutai-je. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur la conquête. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

\- Non, non. Je connais l'histoire. Mais tu en sais plus que tu ne le dit. Tu as un rapport avec eux, je le sens.

Je tressaillis. Il allait me faire craquer s'il continuait comme ça et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'étais forte alors je ne devais pas craquer. J'étais forte !

\- Vous...

\- Adélys, vous me faites languir ! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai d'un coup, me retrouvant face à Jaime.

\- Que faites-vous...

Il m'interrompit en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Majesté ! Salua-t-il le roi.

\- Régicide !

Encore ce surnom !

\- Je vous le répète, Majesté, je n'ai rien à voir avec les Targaryens, lançai-je au roi.

\- Bien, nous nous reparlerons, je l'espère. Bonne journée, Adélys.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Jaime à qui il n'accorda aucun regard. Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup apparemment.

\- Merci beaucoup, fis-je à Jaime en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant.

\- J'ai vu qu'il vous mettez la pression alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

Il avait bien eu raison. J'aurais sûrement craqué. Quelle imbécile je suis !

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dites jamais qui je suis réellement, Jaime... hum... Ser Jaime.

Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que j'ai omis son titre. Après tout, il omettait mon titre aussi. Normalement, il devrait m'appeler «Lady Adélys» ou «Ma Dame» au lieu de simplement dire mon prénom.

\- Je vous promets sur ma vie de ne rien dire, ma Dame.

Il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'est dingue !

\- Il y a un banquet ce soir, me dit Jaime. M'y accompagnerez-vous ? La dernière fois, vous étiez introuvable alors je n'ai pas pu danser avec vous.

Oui, la dernière fois... J'étais avec Jon en train de faire des choses qui ne devrait pas arriver entre frère et sœur.

\- Je viendrais volontiers avec vous, acceptai-je.

Il sourit... et m'embrassa. A peine deux secondes, ce qui ne me laissa pas le temps de me demander si je devais répondre ou pas. J'étais assez surprise, il fallait l'admettre.

\- Excusez-moi, Adélys, j'en avais très envie.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant son air sérieux. Il avait vraiment envie de m'embrasser, ma parole ! Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire plaisir ? En plus, il serait bientôt mon mari. Mon mari... Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Pourtant, j'avais envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un. J'avais terriblement envie d'avoir des enfants, en espérant pouvoir revoir ma douce Elaenna un jour. Rien qu'imaginer avoir des enfants avec Jon ou Jaime... Ça serait extraordinaire.

\- Jaime… Embrassez-moi, demandais-je spontanément.

Il fronça les sourcils, stupéfait. J'ai pris ses joues en coupe et fixai mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Embrassez-moi ! Répétai-je impatiente.

Il ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une certaine impatience, me renversant sur le sol. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps, pour finalement se placer sur ma taille. Il me colla à lui alors que je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Nous amplifiâmes le baiser tout en passant doucement nos mains sous nos vêtements. Jaime caressait mes jambes lorsqu'un petit cri de douleur lui échappa. Il retira précipitamment sa main de sous ma robe et regarda sa main blessé.

\- Vous avez toujours une arme sur vous, comprit-il avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour sucer le sang.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai toujours mon épée, ma dague et un poignard sur moi.

Il sourit, montrant que tout allait bien. Le sang qu'il avait sucé, lui recouvrait à présent ses dents et ses lèvres, rendant la scène assez glauque. Je le repoussai un peu afin que nous puissions nous asseoir. Je pris sa main blessé dans la mienne. L'entaille qu'avait fait une de mes lames était assez profonde. Je déchirai un morceau de ma robe sous les yeux ébahi de Jaime et je l'appliquai sur sa main pour en faire une sorte de pansement. Le tissu s'imbiba de sang presque immédiatement. Il me remercia.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment comme les autres femmes, Adélys.

\- Est-ce mal ?

\- Non, au contraire. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme qui se laisse marcher dessus et vous savez vous défendre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun. Vous pouvez facilement rivaliser avec un homme et vous maitrisez les choses qu'une dame doit savoir. Je suis obligé de vous admirer.

Un sourire m'échappa.

\- Vous savez, Ser Jaime, je ne suis pas la seule. Il y a Lyanna Stark, réputée pour son maniement des armes, son courage et sa beauté, et la petite Arya, qui refuse d'apprendre ce qu'est d'être une dame et qui veut absolument savoir manier une épée.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes la plus intéressante.

Je n'étais pas convaincu. Pour moi, la plus intéressante était Lyanna Stark.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu Lyanna ? Lui demandai-je avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Bien sûr. Au tournoi de Harrenhal. Elle était très remontée contre quelqu'un. J'ignore de qui il s'agissait. J'ai voulu le savoir et elle m'a carrément dit de me mêler de ce qui me regarde. J'étais très étonné qu'une fille de 14 ans me dise ça. Elle semblait si innocente. Pourtant, elle avait un tempérament de feu. Il me semble l'avoir vu une fois à la cour du roi Aerys un peu avant la rébellion.

Elle devait être enceinte à ce moment-là.

\- Comment était-elle ? L'interrogeai-je vivement.

\- Elle avait grossi. Beaucoup même.

Elle était enceinte de Jon et peut-être de moi.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait me conforter dans l'idée qu'elle est ma mère, Ser Jaime ?

Il secoua la tête. Ma lueur d'espoir s'éteignit.

\- Je n'ai eu que trop peu l'occasion de la voir. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Je baissai la tête, un peu déçue. Jaime m'entraîna dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Vous trouverez qui est votre mère, m'assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Je voulais à tout prix connaître mon identité.

\- Je vous aiderai, ajouta-t-il alors que l'on se séparait.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

\- Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour ce soir, me dit-il.

Il m'aida à me relever et me serra contre lui un court moment.

\- A tout à l'heure, ma belle Adélys.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre le château. Je pensai à Daenerys. Où était-elle et que faisait-elle ? J'aurais tant voulu la voir, rien qu'une minute. C'était impossible, hélas. Ma famille me manquait terriblement. Même Viserys et son fichu caractère.

Une fois dans les couloirs du château, je pressai le pas pour rejoindre plus rapidement Lady Stark qui m'avait proposé de nous préparer ensemble avec Sansa. Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Sansa.où elle m'attendait avec sa mère.

\- Chouette coiffure, Adélys, se moqua Sansa.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux complètement emmêlé. Quel désastre ! Elle me jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rétorquai-je. Enfin, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu crois...

Elle me fit un petit sourire narquois alors que j'entrai dans la pièce.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, les filles ? S'enquit Lady Stark, confuse.

\- Adélys était avec Jaime Lannister, aujourd'hui.

\- Sansa ! M'écriai-je, offusquée.

Elle sourit gentiment avant de disparaître derrière un paravent.

\- As-tu accepté sa demande en mariage ? Me demanda Lady Catelyn, assez soucieuse.

Hum... Comment lui dire ça ?

\- Oui. La reine m'a... conseillé de le faire. Une alliance avec les Lannister ne peut se refuser.

Elle acquiesça avant de me tendre la robe que Sansa m'avait faite. Elle était bleu nuit avec une ceinture qui marquait la taille et des manches amples. Magnifique. Je l'ai prise et caressai le tissu délicatement.

\- Comment est-il avec toi, ce Jaime Lannister ? M'interrogea Catelyn, inexpressive.

\- Il est très charmant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si... gentleman et encore moins à ce qu'il demande ma main.

\- Et pour Jon ?

\- Euh... Je … Jon est... C'est mon frère, balbutiai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Je pouvais facilement la comprendre.

\- Et puis, ajoutai-je, il me déteste maintenant. La reine m'a espionné alors que je parlais avec Jaime et elle a tout raconté à Jon. Maintenant, elle sait nos secrets et elle m'oblige à me marier avec son frère, et Jon, à prendre le noir, sous peine de tout dire au roi.

\- Qui es-tu exactement ?

\- Qui je suis ? Je suis Adélys Targaryen, fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et probablement de Lyanna Stark.

Je n'avais jamais vu Catelyn aussi choquée.

\- Je comprends mieux la ressemblance alors, finit-elle par dire après un temps.

Avec qui ? Rhaegar ou Lyanna ?

\- Tu ressembles tellement à Lyanna.

Voici la réponse.

\- Tout le monde me le dit, souris-je.

Sansa sortit au même moment. Splendide, comme toujours. Sa robe violette la mettait en valeur. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'elle voulait plaire. A Joffrey, bien sûr. Si tout allait bien, Sansa se marierait avec lui.

\- Tu es magnifique, m'exclamai-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Flatée, elle sourit. A mon tour, je passai derrière le paravent pour enfiler ma robe. Le tissu était tellement agréable sur ma peau. Je ne savais pas quel était cette matière mais je l'adorais. Une fois habillée, je sorti sous les yeux ébahis des deux Stark.

\- Passons à ta coiffure, Adélys, me fit Sansa après tout une série de compliments.

Je me suis assise face à la coiffeuse de Sansa et elle commença par me brosser délicatement les cheveux alors que Lady Stark alla s'habiller à son tour. Elle tressa mes long cheveux qu'elle ramena en chignon, tout en laissant deux mèches pendre à chaque côté de mon visage. Seule un rouge à lèvre rose me servit de maquillage. J'étais magnifique.

\- Adélys, peux-tu aller voir si les garçons se préparent correctement ? Me demanda gentiment Lady Stark. La dernière fois, tu as fait des miracles sur eux.

J'acceptai, bien évidemment. Lady Stark me remercia chaleureusement avant que je ne quitte la pièce. Je couru à travers le château pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'étrange salle de la dernière fois. La porte était ouverte alors je me permis d'entrée, la refermant derrière moi.

\- Bon, les garçons, vous avez à vous préparer tout de suite.

Robb, Jon et Theon se tournèrent de concert vers moi, torses nus encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Dit Jon d'un ton assez froid.

Je le regardai, abasourdi.

\- Jon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit Robb, les sourcils froncé, excuse-toi, voyons.

\- Laisse, Robb, répliquai-je en réprimant une forte douleur à mon cœur, Lady Stark m'a demandé de vous rendre présentable, expliquai-je à Jon en usant d'un ton sec, je compte le faire, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

Robb et Theon me jetèrent un regard intrigué alors que Jon soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Bien, soufflai-je. Qui passe en premier ? Ne m'obligez pas à sortir mon épée, fis-je en voyant personne bougeait.

Theon attrapa ses vêtements et passa derrière le paravent. Robb m'attrapa le bras et nous fîmes sortir de la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Jon ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

\- Accouche, Adélys.

Son ton était plus impatient.

\- Écoute, Robb. Jon me déteste. Il me déteste parce que je vais me marier avec Jaime Lannister et pas lui.

\- Bon sang, mais pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez ! Ça se voit.

\- C'est mon frère !

La bouche de Robb s'ouvrit comme un four à mon plus grand amusement.

\- Je vois... Raconte-moi tout.

Je lui ai alors détaillé sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivée à Winterfell. Il m'écouta attentivement sans jamais m'interrompre.

\- Donc Jon est un Targaryen, souffla Robb, déconcerté.

J'acquiesçai.

\- Jon n'est pas mon frère mais mon cousin, alors. Toi aussi, peut-être.

\- Exact. Je cherche encore l'identité de ma mère.

Il hocha la tête distraitement avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Je le suivis. Theon m'attendais au milieu de la pièce avec impatience. Apparemment, Robb et moi avions discutés pas mal de temps parce qu'ils étaient tous prêts sauf Robb. Ce dernier alla directement derrière le paravent. Je passai en revue la tenue de Theon, en arrangeant les plis de sa chemise puis en fermant quelques boutons. Ensuite, j'ai voulu faire de même avec Jon mais il refusa que je le touche. J'en fus extrêmement blessé mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Robb sortit juste après et je n'ai eu qu'à le coiffer un peu. Une fois tous prêts, nous avons quittés la pièce en silence. Lady Stark s'engagea dans le couloir au même moment. Gracieuse dans ses mouvements, elle vint à ma rencontre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, Adélys.

Je lui répondu par un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Allons dans la salle de réception. La fête va bientôt commencer.

Nous suivîmes Lady Stark jusqu'à la salle où le banquet en l'honneur de la famille royale a eu lieu la dernière fois. Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon et toute la famille royale s'y trouvaient déjà. Quand je dis «famille royale», je désigne le roi Robert, la reine Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, Jaime et Tyrion. Ce dernier me fit le baisemain. Ensuite, il me fit signe de me baisser pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit qui tu es, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je me pétrifiai sur place.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je t'aime bien.

Rassurée, j'esquissai un sourire.

\- Merci, Tyrion. C'est réciproque.

Je me relevai en regardant autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait entendus. La reine nous regardait, intrigué. Je l'ignorai royalement, rejoignant la table où s'installaient Robb, Theon et Jon. Je m'assis à côté de Robb.

\- Une bière ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai volontiers. Il me tendit une chope pleine. Je le remerciai avant de la vider à moitié.

\- Wouah ! S'exclama Robb, doucement... Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît cette bière.

\- Je sais, mais j'en avais besoin.

\- Je veux bien te croire, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Jon qui fixait sa chope.

Je soupirai longuement avant de finir ma chope cul sec. J'interpellai la servante pour qu'elle approche.

\- Remettez-moi en une.

Elle hocha la tête et partit.

\- Vas-y doucement quand même, me conseilla Robb.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu plus détendue, lui affirmai-je, sinon, je crois que je vais tuer quelqu'un, ajoutai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la reine.

Robb suivit mon regard et comprit immédiatement là où je voulais en venir. La servante vint avec ma bière qu'elle posa devant moi. Je la remerciai avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Mummm. Ca fait du bien. Bon, les gars, je vais danser !

Je quittai la table après avoir bu une autre gorgée. Je rejoignis la table royale où le roi, la reine, Lord Stark, Catelyn Stark, Joffrey et les autres enfants de la reine et Jaime étaient. Bien entendu, j'allais demander à Jaime de danser avec moi.

\- Ser Jaime, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ? Souris-je en arrivant en face de lui.

Toute la tablée guetta la réaction de Jaime qui me fit un sourire charmeur. Il se leva, me prit la main et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Il portait le bout de ma robe que j'avais utilisé pour faire un pansement à son poignet. Il l'avait nettoyé donc il n'y avait plus de sang. Heureusement, parce que ça aurait été un peu bizarre. Il m'emmena sur la piste de danse, plaça ses mains sur ma taille et m'entraîna dans une danse incroyable. Il était doué, très doué.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Jon ? S'enquit-il.

\- Pas très bien. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il me déteste. Tout à l'heure, il m'a parlé assez froidement.

\- Je suis désolé, Adélys.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est de la mienne. Je suis une idiote.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une idiote. Vous êtes éloquente, sournoise, maligne, sensible, intelligente et magnifique.

Flattée, je souris, les joues légèrement rosé. Il m'embrassa pendant l'espace d'une seconde puis il me fit tourner sur moi-même à nouveau. Contre toute attente, il me lâcha et me retrouva dans les bras de Robb avec qui je dansai durant 3 chansons puis passa à Theon, Lord Stark, le roi et même Joffrey, à ma plus grande surprise. Jaime a tenu à danser avec moi à nouveau. J'acceptai, bien évidemment. Au fil de la soirée, chaque femme échangeait son cavalier avec moi et ainsi de suite. A un moment et à ma plus grande surprise, je me retrouvai à danser avec Jon. Il était surpris lui aussi mais il ne décrocha pas un mot. J'ai donc dû briser le silence.

\- Tu comptes ne pas me parler jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous deux morts et six pieds sous terre ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion.

\- Je t'en prie, Jon. Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

Il me planta au milieu de la piste. Vexée et frustrée, je reparti vers ma table où j'ai bu d'un trait le reste de ma bière puis je sorti dehors en emportant la chope de Jon. Je m'assis sur le sol près de la porte et bu une petite gorgée en contemplant les étoiles. J'adorais faire ça quand j'étais à Essos. Ça me détendait. J'aimais surtout relier les étoiles pour en faire des formes. La plupart du temps, je voyais un dragon ou un loup. Ce soir-là, je voyais un dragon qui crachait des flammes.

\- Adélys, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était Tyrion.

\- Je m'isole un peu pour picoler, lui répondis-je en lui montrant ma chope, et toi ?

\- Ma sœur m'énerve alors je prends l'air.

Sa sœur aimait lui mener la vie dure. Je trouvais ça extrêmement méchant.

\- Tu en veux un peu ? Lui proposais-je en tendant ma chope.

Il opina de la tête, me prit la chope des mains et bu une longue gorgée.

\- Merci, dit-il en me la redonnant.

J'ai bu le reste d'un trait. Me procurant un sentiment de plénitude.

\- Tu m'impressionnes, s'exclama le Lutin.

Je commençais à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Mon cerveau semblait recouvert d'un voile. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu une femme boire, Tyrion ?

\- Si, mais jamais de cette façon. Tu bois comme un homme, rit-il.

Je le rejoints dans son hilarité. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- J'aime boire comme un homme. Surtout la bière et certains vins. Les meilleurs viennent de Dorne. Les Martell ont de la chance. Ils peuvent en déguster été comme hiver grâce à leurs réserves.

Oui, l'alcool commençait sérieusement à me monter à la tête. Ça faisait bien rire le Lutin.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, chère Adélys. Mon frère doit se languir de toi.

Je me rangeai à son avis en m'aidant d'un mur pour me remettre debout. Tyrion se moqua de moi en m'entraînant vers la salle. Il m'emmena jusqu'à ma table où Jon, Robb et Jaime étaient et m'obligea à m'asseoir. Il prit la chope de Jaime et me la passa.

\- Continue à boire comme un homme, c'est sympa, sourit-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sous les yeux ébahis de la tablée.

\- Pas de problème, rétorquai-je avant de boire à nouveau ma bière d'un trait.

Je faisais fort quand même, mais j'oubliais mes problèmes.

\- Euh... Adélys, tu vas finir bourrer, intervint Robb en regardant attentivement mon visage.

Tyrion s'installa à mes côtés, partageant un regard complice avec moi.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, répliquai-je vivement, Tyrion, dis-je à son intention, tu en veux une ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Je rappelai la servante et elle nous amena nos consommations très rapidement.

\- Bon, les gars, vous parliez de quoi pendant mon absence ? Les interrogeai-je en regardant leur mine bizarre.

\- On discutait à propos... du mur, me répondit Robb.

Il mentait très mal. Qu'essayaient-ils de me cacher ?

\- Ne me mentez pas, les gars. J'ai peut-être un petit coup dans le nez mais je ne suis pas une imbécile.

Robb se mordit les lèvres violemment et les deux autres détournèrent le regard.

\- Vous vous menaciez, devinai-je sans difficulté.

Leurs regards interloqués me confirmèrent mes propos.

\- Ne faites plus ça, les gars, soupirai-je en les regardants tours à tour.

\- Tu es une Stark maintenant, me rappela Robb. Les Lannisters sont nos ennemis alors je prévenais Jaime de ce qui lui arriverait s'il te faisait du mal.

Les deux Lannisters présents se renfrognèrent. Il y avait de quoi. Robb allait trop loin.

\- Le passé est le passé, dis-je à l'ainé des Stark, ne juge pas les gens pour leurs erreurs commises avant et/ou celles de leurs parents. Pas sans les connaître, Robb.

Il obtempérait sans pour autant s'excuser auprès de Jaime et Tyrion.

\- Quel est ton rôle à toi ? Demandai-je à Jon, qu'as-tu fais ?

\- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter.

J'avais du mal à y croire. Il n'avait même pas osé me regarder. Mon cœur se serra. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour arranger cette situation insupportable.

\- Jon, tu... Tu es un imbécile !

Il porta son attention sur moi, stupéfait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu es un imbécile ! Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi et tu m'ignores pour ça ? Je n'ai jamais voulu être confrontée à cette situation. Non, laisse-moi parler ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était profiter de ma nouvelle vie sans être persécutée par mon oncle. Crois-tu que je savais qu'une reine avide de pouvoir me contraindrait à faire des choses par le chantage ? Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je suis venue à Westeros pour être libre et reprendre ce qui appartient à ma famille et me voilà coincée. J'en ai ma...

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Adélys ?

\- Ce que... Ahhh ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu t'épouser ?! Un jour, je serais peut-être reine des sept couronnes, s'il arrive malheur à Viserys et Daenerys. Si cela arrive, il faut conclure des alliances, des mariages. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir un royaume uni, tu le sais très bien. Au fond, la reine m'a fait une faveur. (Je regardai Jaime). N'y voyez pas une insulte, ser Jaime.

Il haussa les épaules. J'ai reporté mon attention sur Jon mais il avait quitté la table et se dirigeait déjà dehors.

\- Quel tête de mule! M'exclamai-je furieuse.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, souffla Robb.

Il fallait que je lui fasse entendre raison avant que je ne parte, ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça alors qu'il me détestait. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le verrais de toute ma vie.

\- J'ai compris que la moitié de votre conversation, intervint Tyrion. Qu'as fait ma sœur... encore ?

\- Elle connaît mon identité et s'en sert pour m'obliger à faire des choses. Jon doit prendre le noir et je dois me marier avec Jaime.

\- Quel garce! Je connais un de ses secrets si vous voulez...

Oh, intéressant. Je le poussais à continuer.

\- Elle a une relation avec le servant du roi, qui est, je le rappelle, un Lannister aussi, nous apprit-il, Lancel Lannister pour être exact.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ? Sourit Jaime en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai eu qu'à le soudoyer un peu.

Il était très malin. Une qualité que j'appréciais chez les gens. J'avais maintenant un moyen de pression contre la reine. L'infidélité et l'inceste sont punis par la décapitation. Mais, j'y pense... Comment Jaime avait-il échappé à l'écartèlement ? Je veux dire, un régicide est puni de cette manière. Je lui poserais la question plus tard.

\- Bravo, mon frère, le félicita Jaime. Tu viens de donner à Adélys un moyen d'échapper à ma sœur. Enfin, j'espère... Elle serait capable de tout dire au roi et ajouter que ce qu'Adélys va lui révéler est faux. En tout cas, tu as l'avantage de ressembler à Lyanna, me dit-il avec un sourire. Malgré toutes ces années, il l'aime encore alors il te préférera à Cersei. C'est certain.

C'était une assez bonne idée mais... une seconde ! Jaime m'avait tutoyé. Une première !

\- Seulement, le roi refusera de me croire, répliquai-je, il sait que je cache quelque chose. Il le sent. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Il est trop tard de toute façon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai déjà dit au roi que j'avais accepté ta proposition. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Et puis, Jon me déteste. Il refusera de m'écouter. Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de partir au Mur. Je suis une imbécile !

Jaime et Tyrion secouèrent la tête de concert. Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux-là.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix. Je sais que j'ai un destin à accomplir. En est-ce le début ? Je l'ignore mais j'irai jusqu'au bout. Envers et contre tous. Je reprendrai ce qui appartient à ma famille par le feu et le sang. Je me ferais beaucoup d'ennemis mais ça en vaudra la peine. Le Cerf et le Lion ne commandent pas le Dragon. Le Dragon ne peut pas être esclave, il brûle, il asservit et il gouverne.

\- Les dragons ont disparus depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement, soupira Tyrion avant de boire un coup.

\- Il reste des œufs. Il suffit juste de découvrir comment les faire éclore.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils avant de réfléchir longuement. Il tapait ses doigts contre sa chope de manière incessante.

\- Je crois que..., hésita-t-il, une fois, j'ai lu un livre sur les Targaryens. Il parlait de dressage de dragon. Il me semble que pour faire éclore un œuf, il faut un sacrifice humain.

Un sacrifice ? Ah, carrément !

\- Pourrais-tu retrouver ce livre, s'il te plaît ? Je pourrais en avoir besoin un jour ou l'autre.

Il acquiesça et nous trinquâmes. Nous avons bu notre bière cul sec. J'aimais bien la complicité que j'avais avec Tyrion. Malgré les apparences, on se ressemblait beaucoup. La lecture était quelque chose que nous avions en commun.

\- Vous allez finir bourrer, vous deux, nous fit remarquer Jaime sous l'œil approbateur de Robb.

\- On se détend, les gars. N'est-ce pas, Tyrion ?

Ce dernier rit et opina de la tête. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison. J'avais du mal à penser et ma tête tournait. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

\- Adélys, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas boire une chope d'un trait, rit Tyrion. Vu tout ce que tu as déjà bu, tu vas finir par exploser.

\- Serait-ce un défi ? Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Ajoutai-je alors qu'il hochait la tête.

\- Hum... Que dirais-tu... Jaime, aide-moi !

Jaime haussa les épaules en lui offrant un sourire narquois.

\- Merci de ton aide, cher frère. Hum... Que dirais-tu d'une belle robe en soie ?

Je fis semblant d'être intéressé jusqu'à ce que...

-Non, souris-je, moqueuse. Je suis peut-être une Lady, mais les tissus ne m'intéressent guère.

\- Une nouvelle épée ?

\- Offre intéressante. Seulement, j'en ai déjà une en acier valyrien.

Tyrion soupira et réfléchi quelques secondes.

\- Un petit chien ? Me proposa-t-il tout doucement de peur d'être entendu.

J'éclatai de rire, attirant l'attention de toutes les tablées. J'ignorai les regards surpris que me lançais un tas de gens pour se moquer de Tyrion.

\- Pleins de potins croustillants sur Jaime ? Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Marché conclu ! Et toi, si tu y arrives, je t'offre une dague en acier valyrien. Ça te convient ?

Il opina de la tête et appela la servante. Il commanda deux bières.

\- Vous déconnez franchement, intervint Jaime. Tyrion, je vais être obligé de t'emmener si tu continues. La dernière fois, tu étais incapable de tenir debout et je n'ai pas envie que tu me vomisses dessus. Adélys, une Lady ivre, ce n'est pas très distingué.

\- C'est la dernière, je le promets, soufflai-je.

La servante revint avec nos consommations et les posa bien devant nous. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Tyrion qui fit de même. Nous nous sourîmes avant de prendre chacun notre chope et bu goulument.

\- Dis-moi tout ! Lui fis-je avec impatience.

\- Jaime a peur des serpents, murmura-t-il, petit, il croyait qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer tout cru. A chaque fois qu'il voit un animal naître, il pleure comme un bébé. Pendant l'enfance, il vouait une sorte de culte aux escargots. Des fois, il a un humour bizarre. Il redoute les Targaryens à cause d'Aerys mais je suppose que tu connais l'histoire. Voir les gens brûler a dégouté mon frère à vie. La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il voulait à tout prix te connaître. Tu aurais vu le sourire idiot qu'il avait après t'avoir parlé pour la première fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Au fil des révélations de Tyrion, mon sourire s'est élargi jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire.

\- Je crois que mon préféré, c'est l'escargot, ris-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intéressé qui devait se douter de quelque chose. Bon, à moi de te donner ce que je t'ai promis, ajoutai-je en sortant ma dague de ma manche avant de la planter dans la table, juste en face de lui.

Il la regarda plus en détail, fasciné par le manche en forme de dragon.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, dit-il.

\- J'en ai d'autres. Et puis, tu aimes les dragons.

Il me remercia à nouveau. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus. J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu. Il fallait que je sorte avant qu'on ne le remarque.

\- Jaime, peux-tu m'aider à sortir, s'il te plaît ? Je me suis trop enivrer.

Il accepta immédiatement. Il se leva, me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever.

\- Tiens mon bras et les gens ne se rendront compte de rien, me conseilla-t-il, ils vont juste se demander ce qu'on va faire dehors.

J'approuvé d'un signe de tête. Il me soutint jusqu'à la porte sans rien laissé paraître. Dehors, il me porta et me blottit contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Ne le sois pas, ma belle. Si je le pouvais, je te porterai tous les jours.

Ça serait bien. Seulement, le dos de Jaime ne dirait pas la même chose. D'où me venait cette idée saugrenue ? J'étais ivre, pas de doute.

\- Je t'emmène dans ta chambre, Adélys. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Ah oui ? Il n'avait pas tort. Je n'alignais plus une seule pensée cohérente. La bière était vraiment forte. Très forte. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus.

\- Tu as raison, admis-je, mais j'aurais bien voulu rester un peu. Cette bière est vraiment plus forte que ce que je pensais.

Il sourit. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir tout tourner. Je sentis sa main me caresser la joue.

\- Tu vas dormir dans mes bras ? S'enquit-il.

\- Peut-être bien.

Il rit doucement. Ce rire me donnait envie de sourire aussi... Je commençais à délirer, je crois.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix qui était loin de m'être inconnue.

Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. J'ai ouvert les yeux, me plongeant dans ses beaux yeux gris. Jon.

\- Je l'a ramène à sa chambre, expliqua Jaime en me jetant un petit regard. Elle a trop bu et mon frère n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Inconsciemment, j'éclatai de rire. Ils me regardèrent bizarrement mais je les ignorai.

\- Effectivement..., souffla Jon en me jetant un regard désapprobateur.

Pour toute réponse, je lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux alors que Jaime riait dans sa barbe.

\- Très drôle, Adélys, grogna-t-il, cesse d'agir comme une enfant.

Moi, agir comme une enfant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Je la ramène à sa chambre, répéta Jaime en contournant Jon.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard mauvais mais Jaime l'ignora. Il continua le chemin en silence alors je décidai de refermer mes yeux. A un moment, je le sentis monter les escaliers. Ayant un peu le vertige, je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai dû m'endormir puisque je ne me souvins de rien avant le lendemain matin où une migraine horrible fut la seule chose que je pus remarquer en premier. Elle quitta vite mes pensées lorsque l'on m'apprit que Bran avait fait une grave chute et qu'il risquait de mourir...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De Cersei la manipulatrice ? D'Adélys qui est obligé de lui obéir ? De sa conversation avec Jaime puis le roi ? De Jaime qui intervient ? Ce qui suit ;) ? La petite fête ? Dites-moi tout !

Le prochain chapitre va vous briser le coeur et ... Je n'en dis pas plus puisque je ne l'ai pas encore fini. A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9

Coucou ! Je suis désolé pour le retard. Comme je n'avais qu'un chapitre en avance, j'ai pris le temps d'en écrire un autre, ce qui fais que je vous poste le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. En tout cas, je crois que ce chapitre va vous rendre triste :'( . Pour être honnête, j'ai pleuré en écrivant, ce qui est assez rare. Bon, j'arrête de blablater loll

Réponses aux reviews : LittleFlicka ( Coucou mangeuse de chat ! ;) Désolé pour l'attente et heureusement que tu étais là pour me convaincre de le poster aujourd'hui. Tu as raison, Jaime est moins antipathique parce que dans la série, il est sous l'emprise de sa sœur alors que dans ma fic, il s'en est défait. C'est un homme meilleur sans sa garce de sœur. Ah, Jon... Je n'avais pas le choix, malheureusement... Je torture tous les personnages sans exception ;) , mais tu as raison, je vais arranger ça, même si je pense que ça va pas vraiment s'arranger, en fait. Adélys va encore vivre des galères, et elle en sortira changé. Oh, Tyrion ! Je l'adore trop ! Ce personnage est l'un de mes préférés et franchement, si il le tue dans la série, je regarde plus. Il est tellement rusé et c'est comme ça que je le représente. Et bien entendu, il apprécie toutes les personnes qui déteste sa sœur ( Adélys, Jon). L'idée de la beuverie m'est venue en dormant mdrr. Rêver d'une beuverie... Suis-je normale ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt ! )

Ginger-Furie ( Coucou ma fan préféré ! J'ai fait un effort sur leur manière de parler et je pense que je me suis bien amélioré dans le chapitre 10 puisque j'emploie des mots typique du moyen-âge. Oh, moi aussi je craque pour le Jaime que j'ai représenté. Ça serait cool s'il était un peu plus comme ça dans la série. Surtout s'il laisse tomber sa garce de sœur ! Merci pour ta review ;) et à bientôt ! )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 :**

L'heure de mon départ était imminente. Malgré mes protestations, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'aurais voulu rester au chevet de Bran encore un peu, mais la reine voulait absolument rentrer. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas m'en prendre à elle. Bran... Depuis une quinzaine de jours, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. D'après le mestre, son état était stable et il n'était plus entre la vie et la mort. Toute la famille Stark fut rassurée, ou presque... Bran n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire et qui sait s'il se réveillerait. En fait, même s'il se réveillait, il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il était avant. Il serait handicapé. Jamais il ne pourrait remarcher. Quand Catelyn m'avait annoncé ça, j'avais fondu en larmes. Ce pauvre enfant plein de vie, il adorait grimper. Il venait de perdre quelque chose qui handicapera toute sa vie. D'après Catelyn, il était impossible que Bran ai pu tomber ou glisser, alors elle est immédiatement venu à la conclusion qu'il avait été poussé de la tour où il avait grimpé. Par qui ? Les Lannister, d'après elle. Je n'étais pas de cet avis. Sauf peut-être à propos de Cersei. Elle en était bien capable. En tout cas, il était impossible que Jaime et Tyrion aient pu faire ceci. Je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais j'étais persuader qu'ils en étaient incapables. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que parfois les apparences étaient trompeuses...

Je préparais mes affaires depuis une heure, les larmes aux yeux. J'allais devoir quitter cet endroit... Malgré l'apparente froideur des lieux, Winterfell avait été pour moi merveilleux. C'était devenu mon chez moi. Malheureusement, je devais le quitter pour un lieu que je ne connaissais même pas. Pour un lieu où une c****** de reine voulait ma peau. J'allais devoir quitter Robb, Catelyn, Rickon et Bran. Et puis, il y avait Jon aussi. Il allait faire un petit bout de chemin avec le cortège royal mais l'heure des adieux allaient bien vite arriver. Comment pourrais-je lui dire au revoir ? Je ne savais même pas si j'en aurais la force. Et tout ça à cause de cette maudite reine ! Je la détestais tellement que même sa vue m'insupportai. Les éloges que les bardes faisaient d'elle n'étaient que des mensonges. La reine Cersei Baratheon n'était qu'une infâme garce manipulatrice. Son fils, Joffrey, n'était pas mieux. S'il devait monter sur le trône, Westeros ne ferait pas long feu. Il serait un véritable tyran. Personne ne serait épargné. Pour le moment, ce n'étais pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était le départ. Dans quelques heures, je quitterais Winterfell. J'avais encore du mal à concevoir mon départ. Pourtant, j'allais vite devoir m'y faire. Mes adieux allaient être difficiles mais j'étais forte. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer en public. Je devais surtout penser que je pourrais pleurer plus tard. Toute seule dans un endroit que je ne connaitrais pas. Malgré tout, je devais rester optimiste et nullement hanté par de mauvaises pensées. J'avais déjà quitté ma maison lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Je pouvais le refaire.

Un coup à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Qui osait m'interrompre alors que j'avais demandé à rester seule ? Curieuse et agacé, j'ouvris la porte, laissant entrer Jaime dans ma chambre.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il en me détaillant.

J'hochai la tête distraitement en rejoignant l'autre bout de ma chambre pour continuer à rassembler mes affaires. Je lui tournais le dos.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, m'affirme-t-il.

Je compris tout de suite qu'il parlait de Jon.

\- Il ne voudra pas me parler, rétorquai-je en refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux.

\- Adélys... Vous vous torturez pour rien. Vous êtes tous les deux malheureux alors que vous pourriez arranger les choses. Vous êtes tellement têtu tous les deux ! J'ai demandé à Jon de venir te voir et il m'a carrément dit « d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Vas-tu me dire la même chose ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'être encore remballer. Adélys ! M'apostropha-t-il en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, bon sang, tu es encore plus têtu que lui ! Lui, il m'a répondu, même si ce n'était pas très agréable. Le silence est pire, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur...

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui répondre. C'était déjà assez compliquer comme ça.

\- Adélys, je t'en prie, va le voir. Vous ne devez pas vous séparer en mauvais terme.

Il avait raison mais je ne pouvais pas aller le voir.

\- Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles pas différentes ? M'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien n'est jamais comme nous le voudrions.

Je me retournai pour le dévisager. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je vois son expression.

\- Jaime, l'appelai-je doucement .

Il leva la tête vers moi, je fus quelque peu déçu de le voir inexpressif. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Je l'ignorais. Je poursuivi tout de même :

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler. Il me renverrait. Il croit que je l'ai trahi, et... En quelque sorte, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux dire, je lui avais dit l'aimer et voilà que je me marie à un autre. Je peux facilement comprendre ce qu'il ressent. A sa place, je ferais la même chose. Pour lui, je ne suis plus qu'une traître qui s'est servi de lui. Même si je lui expliquais mes véritables motivations, qu'il connaît déjà, je crois. Il ne comprendrait pas tout de suite. Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre et réfléchir, mais il sera trop tard. Nous ne serons plus ensemble. On sera séparera par des centaines de kilomètres. Si seulement il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, avec ses vœux à la Garde de Nuit, ce sera encore pire. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais de toute ma vie. Il sera inaccessible. Je le serais sûrement aussi à cause de la reine. Bon sang ! Si je n'avais pas quitté Essos, les choses auraient été différentes. Je serais en ce moment même en train de réfléchir à un plan pour reconquérir Westeros avec Viserys et Daenerys. J'aurais eu une vie carrément différente mais j'aurais toujours mon libre arbitre. Aucune reine ne m'aurait forcé à quelque chose. Je pourrais toujours lire des heures durant dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Ilyrio. J'aurais pu chevaucher mon fidèle destrier, maintenant mort, dans les plaines sauvages d'Essos. Ma vie aurait été totalement différente. Certes, j'aurais été mariée à mon oncle, mais ça m'aurait épargné d'être manipuler par une garce de reine manipulatrice et avide de pouvoir. Si je n'étais pas partie, je n'aurais pas rencontré la famille Stark, Jon, Tyrion et même toi. Cela aurait été dommage. Pourtant, ma liberté me manque. Je ne voyais que par elle, autrefois. Je me dressais contre tous ceux qui voulaient me la retirer. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus. On m'a enchaîné à un destin que je ne voulais pas. On m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je ne reconnais plus ce monde dans lequel je vis.

Je me retournai vers la fenêtre pour regarder les villageois passer en contrebas.

\- Je voulais juste être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Seulement, mon fichu destin en a décidé autrement. Je suis tellement chanceuse qu'il se trouve que l'homme que j'aime est mon frère ! A peine arrivé à Westeros, les ennuis m'assaillent déjà. Moi qui devais aller directement au Mur... Je n'y aurais même pas été. Je suis tellement chanceuse, qu'un sombre-loup me prend pour son dîner. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça ! Rester à Essos m'aurait épargné une perte de mémoire, un amour impossible, ma rencontre avec cette MAUDITE reine que je hais tellement que ça me fait mal, un passé qui ne veut pas révéler ses secrets et une stupide quête d'identité qui ne mène à rien ! Ma vie n'est qu'un enchaînement de malchance. La meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est la mort...

J'entendis Jaime venir vers moi. Il me retourna vivement et me plaqua contre un mur. Surprise, je retenais mon souffle.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Adélys, répliqua-t-il d'un ton réprobateur, la mort est trop définitive pour être la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. Que fais-tu de ton enfant, Elaenna ? Celle qu'on t'a enlevé à la naissance. L'as-tu oublié ? Ne penses-tu pas à Daenerys ? Qu'est-ce que son frère lui a fait ? Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? Penses-tu à Jon ? Même s'il pense que tu l'as trahi, ta mort le fera probablement souffrir. Et les Stark ? N'ont-ils pas tout fait pour t'aider ? Ne tiennent-ils pas à toi ? Et Tyrion ? Il te considère déjà comme sa sœur et il est prêt à tout pour t'aider. Et moi ? Crois-tu que ta mort ne me ferait rien ? Il y a beaucoup de personne qui tienne à toi et qui ne veulent pas te voir partir. Tu es importante dans ce monde en tant que dernières Targaryen mais aussi parce que tu es beaucoup apprécié. Certes, ta vie n'a pas toujours été rose et elle ne l'est toujours pas, mais tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses. (Il me prit les mains). Tu as ce pouvoir entre tes mains. Tu as un pouvoir sur la reine, ma sœur, qu'elle n'aura jamais sur toi. Tu es plus forte qu'elle et tu l'a vaincra lorsque le moment sera venu. Je crois en toi. Ta liberté, tu l'as retrouveras et je t'y aiderai.

\- Je suis tellement égoïste ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à ma fille. Mais, est-ce que je la retrouverais un jour ? On me l'a enlevé dans un but précis et on ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Je pense tout le temps à Daenerys. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. J'ai seulement deux mois de plus qu'elle. J'ai toujours été là pour elle et vice-versa. Elle était ma confidente donc elle sait tout de moi. Jon me déteste maintenant. Je le connais moins que les autres Targaryen mais il a une place spéciale dans mon cœur. C'est mon frère et en même temps, l'homme que j'aime. Il est celui qui détient mon cœur et mon âme entre ses mains. Il peut faire n'importe quoi de moi. Quant au Stark, ils sont comme ma seconde famille. D'ailleurs, peut-être le sont-ils. Si Lyanna Stark est ma mère alors ils le seraient mais comment savoir ? Je ne peux être sûre de rien. Tyrion m'est très précieux. Je l'aime beaucoup et je pourrais passer des heures à discuter ou boire avec lui. Nous sommes très proches mentalement et parfois, je me demande si je ne serais pas une copie de lui version féminine. Et toi... Toi, tu seras bientôt mon mari. Un homme que je croyais être mon ennemi, mais qui finalement ne l'est pas. J'avais tort à ton sujet.

Je détournai le regard lorsque je le vis sourire.

\- Quant à savoir si je suis importante, continuai-je sérieusement, je ne pense pas. Oui, je suis une des dernières Targaryen de ce monde, mais je ne suis pas une prétendante au trône. Seuls les enfants d'Aerys peuvent prétendre au pouvoir. Je ne viens qu'en troisième dans la succession. Le pouvoir ne me reviendra jamais. De toute façon, je n'en veux pas. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Jon peut même passer avant moi dans la succession. Les garçons sont prioritaires. Et encore, Jon et moi sommes des bâtards, alors ce n'est même pas sûr que nous pourrions prétendre au trône. Tu vois, je ne suis pas importante.

\- Mais tu as un destin à accomplir. C'est ce qui fait que tu es importante.

\- Tout le monde a quelque chose à accomplir. Sinon, nous ne serions pas sur cette terre. Je veux dire... Tout le monde fait quelque chose durant sa vie, tout le monde laisse une trace de son passage sur terre. Par exemple, Daena Targaryen est une inconnue dans l'histoire de Westeros et pourtant, elle était comme moi : sauvage, vive, obstinée, elle aimait la chasse, l'archerie, l'équitation. Elle était une Targaryen banale, invisible. Elle était mariée à son frère, Baelor, mais leur mariage n'a jamais été consommé. Il l'a enfermé avec ses deux autres sœurs, Rhaena et Elaena, dans le Donjon Rouge afin d'éviter les tentations charnelles qu'elles étaient pour lui. Elle a porté une robe blanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde sa virginité avec son cousin, qui devint roi plus tard, Aegon IV Targaryen, dont elle eut un bâtard, Daemon. Je connais son histoire seulement grâce aux nombreuses lectures que j'ai faite. Sinon, tu peux interroger n'importe qui, personne ne la connaît. Elle a laissé une trace mais elle était invisible aux yeux des autres. Je suis condamnée à devenir comme elle. Lorsque Viserys ou Daenerys sera sur le trône, je serais invisible. Je serais une Targaryen de plus dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas un prétendu destin qui changera quelque chose. Tout le monde a un destin, même s'il est différent pour chacun d'entre nous.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Jaime se contenta d'opiner de la tête. J'aimais bien avoir des joutes verbales avec lui. Je finissais toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

\- Écoute, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne regrettes pas après de ne pas avoir été lui parler, me dit-il, je ne voudrais pas te voir ronger par les regrets.

\- Au fond, tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Si je ne lui parle pas, je m'en voudrais.

Il hocha la tête et m'offrit un petit sourire.

\- Je... Je vais aller le voir. Où l'as-tu vu ?

\- Il était dans les écuries.

J'acquiesçai, pour le remercier. J'embrassai sa joue avec hâte. Lorsque je le quittai, il souriait.

Je couru à travers les couloirs, essayant de me souvenir où les écuries se trouvaient. Dans ma hâte, je bousculai Joffrey à qui je lançai un vague «pardon» sans même m'arrêter. Il me regarda passer, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Enfin, façon de parler... Bref, je continuai à courir jusqu'à la cour du château. Une fois dehors, j'eu un peu de mal à me repérer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais mais j'avais été rarement aux écuries. Je n'ai rien contre l'équitation, au contraire, par manque d'occasion. C'était la dernière fois que j'y allais...

Lorsque je passai la porte, je remarquai tout de suite que Jon était bien là. Assis au pied d'un poteau, il donnait des morceaux de pommes à son cheval. Je profitai du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas remarqué pour l'admirer quelques minutes. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir lui parler. Malheureusement, il a dû se rendre compte que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il a tourné la tête vers moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise de le laisser tranquille, je pris son silence comme une invitation.

\- J'aimerais te parler, Jon.

Toujours silencieux, il se retourna vers son cheval et lui tendit sa pomme qu'il engouffra. Doucement, je suis entrée dans l'écurie pour venir m'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Jon, l'appelai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, inexpressif. Lord Stark m'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait être très rancunier et têtu. Il avait vu juste !

\- Je sais que tu crois que je t'ai trahi, que je me suis servi de toi, mais tu fais erreur. Je t'aime, crois-moi. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tu as bien vu que la reine s'est servie de mon identité pour me forcer à me marier avec Jaime, tout comme elle s'est servi de la tienne pour te forcer à prendre le noir. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté avec toi. Je ne t'aurais pas quitté et je t'aurais épousé quand la reconquête des Targaryens aurait eu lieu. Mais... Mais... Je n'y peux rien, Tu dois me croire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'apprendrait de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'espionnerait. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Je sais, je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Même si tu ne le dit pas, je sais que tu le penses. Tu as bien raison. J'ai eu tort de penser que la reine ne s'en prendrait pas à moi. Dès qu'elle m'a vu et m'a parlé, elle s'est mise en tête de m'évincer. Elle est prête à tout pour m'écarter du pouvoir. Nous sommes une menace pour elle. Toi et moi, nous sommes les derniers Targaryen de ce monde... ou presque... Et c'est pour ça qu'elle nous craint. Si tu ne veux pas aller à la Garde de Nuit, j'ai un moyen de la faire chanter. Si tu veux, même si je pense que tu n'y renonceras pas. Ta décision est prise et il est trop tard pour te faire changer d'avis. Mais, j'aurais tellement voulu...

\- Adélys...

\- Que les choses soient différentes...

\- Adélys...

\- Et qu'on reste ensembles...

\- Adélys !

Je me tus. Il était toujours inexpressif. Je craignais qu'il ne m'envoie sur les roses.

\- Il est trop tard pour changer les choses et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arranger entre nous. Nous sommes frère et sœur avant tout, maintenant. Rien d'autre. Nous ne pouvons plus être autre chose. Toi et moi, ce n'est plus envisageable. J'ai enfin compris que l'amour ne fait pas tout. Et puis, tu seras bientôt mariée au Lannister. On ne se reverra pas avant très longtemps. Peut-être même jamais... Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions continuer. La reine a gagné. Nous sommes des imbéciles et elle a réussi à nous séparer alors qu'on venait juste de se retrouver. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une sœur auparavant, mais lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que j'avais un lien avec toi. Je l'ai senti. C'était très fort, intense. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que mes parents étaient Lyanna Stark et Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu as bouleversé ma vie de bien des manières. Mais chaque chose a une fin, et c'est ici que notre histoire prend fin, Adélys.

Une main sur la poitrine, je senti mon cœur se briser lentement... trop lentement à mon goût. Une forte douleur m'assaillit sans que je puisse la réprimer. La douleur était insoutenable.

\- Alors, tu vas juste m'oublier, c'est ça ? Marmonnai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me levai brusquement, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais mon cœur ne m'avait fait si mal. J'avais tellement mal... Je ne sentais plus que ça. J'étais envahi par un profond désespoir et une tristesse dans laquelle j'aurais pu me noyer. J'arrivais à peine à respirer tant ma gorge était nouée. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir tout oublier. Oublier tout ce qui venait de ce produite depuis mon départ d'Essos. Je n'aurais jamais autant souffert, même si j'aurais été l'épouse de mon oncle.

\- Alors... J'ai été ravie... de te connaître, mon frère, lançai-je difficilement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir des écuries.

A peine fus-je sorti que je le vis me rejoindre en courant. Il m'arrêta et m'obligea à le regarder.

\- Ne me fais pas tes adieux de cette manière, Adélys.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je les fasse ?! Ne crois-tu pas que c'est déjà assez dur ? J'échangerais n'importe quoi, même mon âme, pour ne pas avoir à faire ça ! Je serais même prête à commettre un meurtre ou à me tuer pour ne pas le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi, ici. Revivre des centaines, des milliers de fois, la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble. Pouvoir me blottir contre ton torse comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Je suis maudite ! Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais le bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Je serais condamnée à errer comme une âme en peine à Port-Réal sous le regard satisfait de cette pétasse de reine. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la tuer, la faire mourir à petit feu ! Bon sang ! De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant rêvé de tuer quelqu'un. Cette maudite salope me gâche la vie, me retire ma liberté ! Notre liberté ! Je ne peux même pas la faire payer. Si je la tuais, là maintenant, pourrais-je rester avec toi ? Dis-moi que oui ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas partir... Je ne veux pas partir ! (Je me laissai tomber au sol). Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Les dieux me laissent tomber. Ma misérable vie ne les intéresse pas. (Il s'accroupit à côté de moi). Pitié, réprime cette douleur qui me broie le cœur ! Fais-la taire ! Ou tue-moi ! Fais quelque chose ! (Il m'attira contre son torse). Je ne veux plus la sentir... Je veux pouvoir tout oublier. Pouvoir recommencer ma vie et réussir là où j'ai échoué. Ne jamais venir à Westeros. Je suis sûre que ma vie n'en aurait été que meilleure. Certes, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, mais mon cœur serait toujours entier. Je serais resté saine. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à regretter notre rencontre. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, j'en suis consciente. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je fasse mes adieux. Que je fasse mes adieux à la plus belle période de ma vie. Que je tourne la page et que je commence à en écrire une autre. Je n'ai plus le choix. Le temps me manquent et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester là, contre toi, toute ma vie. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester avec toi. Me réveiller chaque matin à tes cotés et sentir ton doux parfum qui me rend dingue. Passer mes journées avec toi. Avoir des enfants avec toi. Me marier avec toi. Finir ma vie avec toi. Je voudrais tout faire avec toi. Mais c'est impossible ! (Les larmes inondèrent mes joues). Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Reste avec moi !... Emmène-moi au Mur si ça te chante mais ne me laisse pas emmener par cette pute de reine qui ne cherche qu'à m'écarter du pouvoir. Ne la laisse pas me détruire à petit feu. Je t'en prie, Jon ! Elle attend le moment parfait pour pouvoir me tuer. Je le sais, je le sens. Personne ne pourra m'épargner ça. Je suis maudite ! Tout le monde me dit que j'ai un destin à accomplir. Eh bien, mon destin, c'est de mourir. Et pourquoi pas ici, maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mon cœur est en miette, mon âme n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et ma raison menace de s'éteindre. Ma personne toute entière ne sera plus jamais la même. La stupide crétine répondant au nom d'Adélys Targaryen, fille du prince-dragon Rhaegar Targaryen et d'une prétendue inconnue qui est peut-être Lyanna Stark, n'obéira plus à cet absurde destin qui lui gâche la vie. Si j'ai quelque chose à accomplir... Eh bien, ce sera sans moi. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une imbécile !

\- Tu sais, la vie n'est pas comme on le voudrait. Elle est toujours différente de ce que l'on espère. Il y a toujours des obstacles, des embûches. Et tu ne peux rien faire à ça. Il est impossible de ne jamais souffrir. Mais tu verras, avec le temps, tu iras mieux. Tu oublieras cette douleur. Tu vas guérir progressivement. Jaime t'y aideras. Il sera là pour toi, comme j'aurais dû l'être. Avec le temps, tu finiras par l'aimer. Peut-être même que tu l'aimes déjà. (Je frémis). Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur exactement, alors je ne peux le dire à ta place. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

\- Heureuse ? Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse sans toi ? Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. C'est toi qui détiens mon cœur, mon âme, mon existence. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est ce que je serais après ton départ. Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie était une nuit sans fin. Tu m'as apporté la lumière, la clarté. Tu es devenu mon soleil et ma lune. Quand on se quittera, la nuit recommencera pour moi. Tu sais, tu étais mon ancre, la seule personne à qui je me référais. Mais, maintenant, qui le seras ? Je serais seule face au monde. Je ne tiendrais pas dix ans avant d'être tué. Je vais avoir des ennemis partout, même dans mon entourage. Je serais trahie, humiliée... Je le sens. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette cette faculté de pouvoir sentir les choses. Ça rend tout difficile. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais... J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mon avenir parce que je sais qu'il ne finira pas bien.

Je n'avais jamais dit à personne que je ressentais ça. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de révéler mes intuitions. Je préférais les garder pour moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'utilise pour que je puisse sentir les choses. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient ma faculté et aucun de n'avait poussé à leur dire quelque chose. Heureusement... Parce que ce que je sens est la plupart du temps centré sur moi. Je n'étais pas égoïste, au contraire, mais c'était comme ça.

\- Ne soit pas si pessimiste, me conseilla Jon. Tu ne dois pas penser à ton avenir de cette façon. Ton... intuition peut se tromper.

Jamais mon intuition ne s'était trompée. Elle était fiable. Si je sens quelque chose, je suis sûre que ça va arriver.

\- Toi aussi, il va t'arriver quelque chose, rétorquai-je avec une pointe de tristesse. Je l'ai senti la tout première fois que je t'ai vu. Nous avons tous les deux un avenir tragique. Mais si je dois mourir pour assurer le retour de ma famille à Westeros, je le ferais volontiers. Un sacrifice n'est rien par rapport à une grande cause. J'en suis consciente, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la mort alors même que je l'ai administré bien des fois à des personnes qui en avaient peur aussi.

\- Comment c'est ? Tuer, je veux dire.

\- C'est horrible et jouissif en même temps. La première fois, tu es rongé par les regrets mais si tu tues une seconde fois, tu prends un véritable plaisir à le faire et je crois, que c'est ce qui effraie le plus. Tuer quelqu'un, un être humain qui avait de la famille, un père, une mère, peut-être des enfants, et prendre plaisir à faire ça, il y a de quoi être effrayer. Mais toi qui seras à la Garde de Nuit, tu vas vite t'y faire. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le choix. Ce sera vivre ou mourir.

Il hocha la tête distraitement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, sûrement.

\- Au Mur, la vie est très dure, lui expliquai-je, tu ne vis pas, en fait, tu dois survivre. La mort y est omniprésente. Chaque jour, tu risqueras ta vie. Tu seras entouré de criminels, comme des voleurs, des violeurs, qui pour éviter la mort ou l'amputation d'un membre, prennent le noir. Il y aura sûrement d'autre bâtards aussi et des gens hantés par leurs passés.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Tyrion. Il est très intelligent. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi intelligent de toute ma vie. Et le plus marrant, c'est qu'il arrive à se moquer de sa sœur sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Il eut un petit sourire sans joie. J'aimais le voir sourire mais il ne voulait pas me faire ce plaisir.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les Lannister, remarqua-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tyrion et Jaime, tu veux dire. Parce que la reine, je fais tout pour l'éviter, (Il hocha la tête). Ils sont ma famille maintenant, même si je ne l'ai pas choisi. Les Stark sont ma famille, eux aussi.

Il allait répondre lorsque l'on entendit des pas près de nous.

\- Ah, Jon, tu es là ! S'exclama Robb. Oh... Je dérange ?

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Oncle Benjen te cherche. Il est l'heure de partir.

Robb me jeta un regard attristé. Il savait très bien que je redoutais ce départ.

\- J'ai des adieux à faire, soupira Jon en lançant un regard à la fenêtre de la chambre de Bran.

Robb comprit aussitôt. Moi aussi je devais faire mes adieux à Bran. Il était toujours dans le coma. Comment réagirait-il s'il se réveillait un jour et qu'il découvrait que tout le monde fut parti ? Sûrement assez mal mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Dans ce cas, je dirais que je ne t'ai pas vu, sourit avec complicité Robb. Tu vas me manquer, Snow.

\- Toi aussi, Stark.

Et ils s'enlacèrent comme deux frères. Enfin, c'est un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une profonde tristesse pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux.

\- Adélys, c'est moi que tu aurais dû épouser ! Ria-t-il en m'entraînant dans une forte étreinte.

Il riait mais je suis sûre qu'il était sérieux en disant ça. Je me contentai de sourire.

\- Tu me l'a pas demander, le taquinai-je en commençant à le chatouiller.

Jon m'avait dit que c'était son point faible. C'était bien pratique. Robb se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant de m'échapper. Si le contexte avait été différent, j'aurais éclaté de rire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentais de rire doucement et c'était pareil pour Jon et Robb. La tristesse gâchait un peu nos derniers moments. Rien qu'en pensant que je ne les reverrais peut-être jamais me brisait le cœur. J'arrêtai de chatouiller Robb pour l'entraîner avec Jon dans une forte étreinte. Ils me serrèrent contre eux.

\- Vous allez beaucoup me manquer les gars, soufflai-je en retenant mes larmes.

\- Toi aussi, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je les ai serrés plus fort, les étouffant presque. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les quitter. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ? Jon était l'amour de ma vie, mon repère dans ce monde, l'unique personne qui avait touché mon cœur. Robb était un très bon ami. Je n'oublierais jamais les soirs passés dans sa chambre à parler de tout et de rien.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps..., soupira Jon en me jetant un regard triste.

Mon sourire quitta mon visage.

\- Tu as raison.

J'enlaçai une dernière fois Robb, peut-être pour la dernière fois de ma vie... Lorsque je fis part de ça à Robb, il m'assura qu'on se reverrait un jour. Il me le promit même. Je ne savais pas s'il pourrait tenir sa promesse pour être honnête. D'après mon expérience, je savais qu'on était jamais maître de son destin alors il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude que l'on se reverrait.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, lui fis-je avant d'embrasser sa joue.

On se sépara avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Au revoir, Stark, lui lançai-je avec un petit sourire en commençant à suivre Jon qui partait.

\- Au revoir, Targaryen !

Et il partit avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Je suivi Jon en essayant de retenir mes larmes difficilement. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir aussi mal en quittant Robb. Je m'étais habitué à sa présence, à ses blagues parfois douteuse et à nos longues conversations. Comment pourrais-je m'habituer à vivre à la cour à Port-Réal ? Là où la reine pourra me manipuler, là où il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'à Winterfell... J'aurais tellement voulu rester vivre ici. C'est un endroit tellement agréable ! Plus agréable que ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Adélys ! M'appela Jon en me retenant par le bras.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu les escaliers que je m'apprêtais à descendre la tête la première. Heureusement que Jon était là, sinon je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde.

\- Merci, Jon.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête. Il me prit la main doucement et m'entraîna vers la chambre de Bran. Je profitai de ce contact autant que je le pouvais. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus... Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Bran fut court. La porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte alors je n'eus qu'à la pousser. La chambre était assez grande avec un immense lit au milieu de la pièce où Bran était. Lady Catelyn Stark se trouvait assise sur une chaise juste à côté du lit de l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle vit Jon, elle ne sembla pas tout de suite le reconnaître.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, bâtard ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre et indifférente.

Incrédule, je regardai Lady Catelyn jeter un regard méprisant à Jon.

\- Je voulais voir Bran. Lui dire au revoir.

Imperturbable, elle reporta son attention sur Bran.

\- Eh bien, c'est fait. Maintenant, va-t'en.

\- Lady Stark ! M'écriai-je, révoltée.

Je vis Jon regarder la porte, pensant à fuir, alors que Catelyn était tellement surprise par mon éclat, qu'elle ne se focalisait que sur moi.

\- S'il vous plaît, la pria Jon.

Jon regretta bien vite d'avoir attiré son attention sur lui lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux perçants de sa belle-mère. J'attrapai sa main à la hâte et le tira dans la chambre pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir. Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici.

Je pressai ma main dans celle de Jon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se défendre. Il n'était plus seul face à elle, j'étais là.

\- Bran est mon frère, dit-il avec une certaine assurance qui me surprit assez.

\- Me faut-il appeler les gardes ?

\- Faites, riposta-t-il avec un air de défi, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le voir.

Il me tira jusqu'au lit de Bran, tout en veillant à interposer le lit entre Catelyn et lui. Lorsque je m'intéressai enfin à Bran, je cru me trouver face à un inconnu. Son visage n'était plus du tout le même. En fait, il avait carrément la peau sur les os. Cette vision me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je revoyais encore cet enfant plein de vie qui grimpait partout sans même avoir peur de tomber... La chute qu'il avait faite lui donnait un air de pantin désarticulé. Il semblait même mort. Pourtant, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, seul signe que la vie continuait à l'habiter.

\- Bran, fit doucement Jon en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère. Pardonne-moi de n'être pas venu plus tôt. J'avais peur.

Lorsque je vis des larmes ruisselé sur ses joues, mon cœur se serra.

\- Ne meurs pas, Bran. Je t'en prie. Nous attendons tous ton réveil. Moi, Robb, Adélys, les filles, tout le monde...

Lady Stark regardait, inexpressive. Le loup de Bran se mit à hurler, me faisant frissonner.

\- Il me faut partir, maintenant, reprit-il en essuyant les quelques larmes qui parsemaient ses joues. Oncle Benjen attend. Je dois aller vers le Nord, au Mur. Dès aujourd'hui. Avant que la neige ne vienne.

Essuyant les larmes qui avaient de nouveau coulés sur ses joues, il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Bran. Jon me céda ensuite sa place, me laissant le loisir de lui dire au revoir.

\- Bran, si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé... Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et éviter que cela ne t'arrive... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois sans craindre de te casser. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi mignon, malin et génial que toi. Tu es un enfant extraordinaire que j'aurais aimé avoir. Parfois, je t'identifie à ma fille perdue, Elaenna. J'aimerais qu'elle soit comme toi. (Je laissai quelques larmes couler sur mes joues). Il est probable que l'on ne se revoit plus jamais, mais... Je refuse d'y croire. Je pense que le destin nous réunira. Toi et moi avons quelque chose à accompli ensemble, je le sens. Je sais que tu vas t'en remettre. Tu es fort. Tu t'en remettras, mais... tu ne seras plus jamais le même. Pourtant, tu sauras t'y adapter. Je te connais. Ce n'est pas une chute qui pourra t'arrêter. Tes aventures viennent juste de commencer.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis Lady Stark me dévisager avec une certaine attention. Elle devait se demander de quoi je parlais. Habituellement, je lui aurais expliqué mais je l'ignorai, reportant mon attention sur le petit.

\- Je... Il est l'heure pour moi de partir. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais sache que tu auras toujours une place spécial dans mon cœur et que j'attends avec impatience le moment où le destin nous réunira.

J'ai essuyé les larmes qui maculaient mes joues avant de déposer un doux baiser sur les joues de Bran.

\- Guéris vite, Bran.

Je touchais une dernière fois ses cheveux soyeux que je m'étais prise à caresser plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était encore... en vie, si je puis dire, comme s'il était mon fils.

\- Je voulais le garder près de moi, murmura Lady Stark.

Intrigué, je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à Jon. J'en étais sûre même si elle ne regardait personne en particulier.

\- Je l'ai demandé dans mes prières, chuchota-t-elle. Il était mon garçon à moi. Je me suis rendue dans les septuaire, et à sept reprises, j'ai imploré les sept faces du dieu pour que Ned se ravise et ne m'en prive pas. Il arrive que les prières soient exaucées.

Déconcertée, je jetai un coup d'œil à Jon qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Je voyais qu'il hésitait à lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, bredouilla-t-il.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Catelyn lui jeta un regard venimeux qui le fit baisser les yeux.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ton absolution, bâtard.

Elle se mit à bercer une main de Bran. Comment pouvait-on être aussi dure et douce en même temps ? Il fallait que je réagisse.

\- Ça, je m'en doute ! Lançai-je.

Abasourdi, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion.

\- Je ne parle pas à toi, Adélys.

\- Je sais, mais quand vous dites «bâtard», je me sens aussi concernée. Je vous rappelle que j'en suis une et que j'ai le même père que Jon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous l'intimidez lui et pas moi. Certes, vous le détestez parce que vous pensiez qu'il était le fils de Lord Stark et donc, par conséquent, un enfant de lui qui n'était pas de vous, mais il ne l'est pas. Jon est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark a fait passer Jon pour son fils afin de le protéger. Si le monde avait su qu'il était le fils du prince-dragon et de Lyanna, on aurait essayé de l'assassiner. C'était le vœu de Lyanna que Jon soit recueilli par son frère parce qu'elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. C'était le meilleur moyen. A sa place, vous auriez sûrement fait la même chose. Votre mari ne vous a pas trompé avec qui que ce soit alors vous n'avez plus à détester Jon. Soyez indulgente avec lui. Il ne vous a jamais causé de tort.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je crois bien que si. Vous allez sûrement me dire que cela ne me regarde pas mais je tiens à vous rappeler que Jon est mon frère. Il est une partie de moi, je suis une partie de lui. Sa douleur et sa tristesse sont les miennes. Ses problèmes sont les miens.

Lady Stark soupira longuement et bruyamment.

\- Si tu le dit, souffla-t-elle.

\- Au revoir, Lady Stark. Puissent les dieux exaucer vos prières.

Nous atteignîmes la porte lorsque Lady Stark rappela Jon. Je le vis se retourner avec une certaine tension. Elle le dévisagea comme s'il était un inconnu.

\- Oui ?

\- Ç'aurait dû être toi, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Sur ce, elle reporta son attention sur Bran et se mit à sangloter. Trop choquée pour bouger, je restai pétrifier sur place. Jon dû me tirer par la main pour me sortir de la chambre de Bran. A peine sortie, j'éclatai en sanglots. Jon me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'étais forte mais je rester une femme.

\- J'en ai marre de devoir dire au revoir à tout le monde ! Hurlai-je, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui nous entouraient, dans la cour. Je dois encore voir Rickon, Theon et… toi… Plus tard.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il essayait de me rassurer, en vain. J'avais peur, la tristesse m'envahissait et je me sentais désespérée. Mais je savais que le pire était à venir. Le départ serait bien pire...

\- Va dire au revoir à Rickon et Theon, me dit-il en s'écartant de moi, on se rejoint après aux écuries.

J'hochai la tête puis l'embrassai avant de le quitter avec regret. Je couru à travers le château pour rejoindre Mestre Luwin qui gardait Rickon. Je croisai au passage la reine, que j'ignorai, et Benjen Stark, qui me retint par le bras.

\- As-tu vu Jon ? S'enquiert-il.

\- Non. J'envisage de le trouver après avoir vu Rickon et Theon.

\- Tu lui ressembles.

Hum… Ressembler à qui ? En voyant la lueur de tristesse qui envahissait ses yeux, j'ai compris qu'il parlait de Lyanna.

\- Tout le monde me le dit, lui assurai-je, mais je ne sais pas si elle est ma mère.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider. Je te raconterai son histoire lorsque nous serons sur la route. En attendant, va faire tes adieux.

Je consenti et repartit. Il me fallut deux minutes pour atteindre la chambre de Rickon. A peine entrée, il me sauta dans les bras.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans dire au revoir.

\- Je n'aurais pu le faire, Rickon.

Doucement, je le reposai au sol avant de m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur. Je le regardai avec une certaine tendresse que je me réservai aux enfants.

\- Tu es un enfant tellement doux et affectueux. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui arrive à ta famille. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si vous en êtes là. Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je n'avais pas prévue de m'arrêter à Winterfell. Je devais aller directement au mur.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a poussé Bran.

\- Toi aussi, tu penses que ce n'est pas un accident ?

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je soupçonne même la reine.

Je rêve où j'étais en train de me confier à un enfant ?

\- Je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Et si on se faisait un câlin ?

Il oublia tout de suite de quoi on parlait pour me sauter dans les bras.

\- Quand je serais plus grand, je t'épouserais, s'exclama-t-il en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'éclatai de rire. Lorsque son rire se mêla au mien, je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi.

\- Tu vas me manquer, bonhomme.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

C'est alors que j'ai remarquai la présence de Mestre Luwin en train de nous regarder de l'autre bout de la pièce avec un petit air attendri.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. On m'attend pour partir à Port-Réal, lui expliquai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, gémit-il.

Je l'écartai de moi pour le dévisager. J'essuyai les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois accomplir mon destin. Sinon, je resterais.

Je le serrais une dernière fois contre moi avant de me relever.

\- Veillez sur lui, mestre Luwin.

Ce dernier opina de la tête.

\- Mon petit bonhomme, il faut que j'y aille. Sois fort...pour ta maman. Elle a besoin de toi, Robb aussi.

\- Je le serais.

Je souri une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers la porte.

\- Au revoir, Rickon, lui fis-je avant de sortir de la pièce.

J'ai dû me faire violence pour retenir mes larmes. C'était trop pour moi, tous ces adieux. J'aimais les Stark et je n'avais pas envie de les quitter. Ils étaient ma famille. Je tenais à eux. L'une des raisons qui faisait que j'avais envie de rester, était un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire à l'encontre de certains d'entre eux. L'hiver venait et il n'épargnerait personne. Surtout pas les Stark.

Je marchais dans les couloirs, les larmes aux yeux, bousculant quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Relevant la tête, je fus surprise de voir Theon. Justement, j'allais me mettre à sa recherche.

\- Oh, Adélys, te voilà ! Je te cherchais. Ça va ?

Je secouai la tête. Je n'allais pas bien du tout et le pire était à venir.

\- Explique-moi.

Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là ?

\- Hum... Tu sais, j'en ai marre. Je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je dois partir pour une cité que je ne connais pas avec une reine qui va essayer de me tuer. Je vais me marier prochainement et je sens que quelque chose de terrible va avoir lieu.

\- Calmes-toi, me chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais rester ici toute ta vie.

\- J'aurais bien voulu.

Il me jeta un regard surpris.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? L'hiver vient, on entend de plus en plus parler des marcheurs blancs et Winterfell est le dernier rempart contre ces monstres. Malgré tout ça, tu voudrais rester ici ?

\- Attention, tu parles comme un Stark.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- J'aurais aimé pratiquer un peu plus l'arc avec toi, dit-il avec regret, tu es une très bonne chasseuse. Il m'aurait fallu une femme comme toi.

Je me surpris à sourire. Theon avait voulu m'épouser mais ce n'était un secret pour personne. Malheureusement pour lui, Jaime avait été plus rapide.

\- Theon, quoi qu'il arrive, ne renie pas les Stark. Ils sont ta vraie famille. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras pour satisfaire ton père.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de dire. Si tu renie les Stark, tu signes leur perte.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, lui fis-je.

Il fit son fameux sourire en coin avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort que j'ai eu du mal à respirer. Lorsque l'on se sépara, il m'embrassa doucement le front.

\- Où te rends-tu maintenant ? S'enquit-il

\- Je rejoins Jon aux écuries. Nous devons partir.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, en détournant le regard.

\- Surtout, Theon, sois prudent. Ne commet jamais l'erreur de renier les Stark.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Adélys ? Cela fait trois fois que tu me répètes ça.

\- Je sens les choses, rappelle-toi. L'avenir s'ouvre souvent à moi. J'essaye de changer les choses avant qu'elles ne se passent. Lorsque le moment viendras, souviens-toi de mes paroles. Si ton père veut te pousser à te détourner des Stark, ne l'écoutes pas.

Il opina de la tête, assez confus.

\- Je dois y aller, maintenant. Le temps me manque. Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de perdre une partie de mon cœur qui restera ici.

\- J'en prendrais soin. Lorsque tu reviendras, tu le retrouveras sain et sauf.

\- J'espère bien.

Il fit son fameux sourire.

\- J'escompte bien que l'on se revoit un jour, me dit-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Je mentais sachant très bien que lui et moi, nous nous reverront jamais. Je le sentais aussi clairement que je respirais. C'était dommage parce que j'appréciais Theon, mais nos chemins étaient différents. Je ne sentais pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il allait souffrir terriblement.

\- Je t'accompagne aux écuries ? M'interrogea-t-il avec son fameux sourire.

Je lui décrochai mon plus grand sourire, lui faisant comprendre mon accord.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en m'entraînant par la main pour sortir du château.

Il me tira doucement jusque dehors puis nous nous mélangèrent au milieu des villageois qui étaient dans la cour. Chacun me regardait avec attention, comme si... Je ne sais pas. Comme s'il me reconnaissait. Mon visage leur était apparemment familier. C'était étonnant puisque je ne me mêlais jamais aux villageois. Je préférais rester loin d'eux. Ce n'était pas de la discrimination sociale, mais plutôt de la prudence. Je me méfiais d'eux pour je-ne-sais quelle raison. Une intuition, peut-être ? Je me le demandais.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas avec nous, fis-je à Theon.

Si je pouvais le surveiller, jamais il ne viendrait à trahir les Stark. Je pourrais empêcher la chute des Stark, mais (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) c'était impossible.

\- Je n'irais jamais à Port-Réal, Adélys. C'est un endroit rempli de gens corrompus où la justice n'existe pas. Personne n'y est en sécurité et il suffit de dire un mot de trop pour être enfermé. Je préfère rester ici. Winterfell est plus tranquille.

J'haussai les épaules. Cela dépend du point de vue. Mais il avait raison Winterfell était plus tranquille.

\- On devrait se dépêcher, lui dis-je. J'ai besoin de temps pour faire mes adieux à Jon.

Il m'offrait encore une fois son fameux sourire. Ce sourire allait me manquer.

\- Ça s'est arrangé avec lui ? Me demanda-t-il alors que l'on passait la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

\- Oui, je crois. Il a mis du temps à comprendre. Enfin, s'il a compris... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas. Jon peut-être borné quand il a une idée en tête ou qu'il est convaincu de quelque chose.

\- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

\- C'est mon frère. Et si Lyanna Stark est ma mère, c'est mon jumeau. Je le connais. On se comprend en un seul regard. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le comprendre parfaitement, et il en est de même pour lui. Dès la première fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, je l'ai compris. Il est... Mon confident, mon frère et… même plus. Je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans lui.

Encore ce sourire ! C'était sa marque de fabrique. Il ne passait pas une journée sans sourire de cette manière.

\- Vous avez une relation que j'aimerais avoir avec ma propre sœur, Yara, souffla-t-il avec nostalgie, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la reconnaître aujourd'hui. Son visage est flou dans mes souvenirs. Nous étions assez proches étant enfant mais lorsque Lord Stark me prit comme pupille, tout cela se brisa. Je ne la connais même plus. Elle est une inconnue pour moi, dorénavant. Je pense souvent à elle et me demande si elle en fait de même. Que pense-t-elle de moi ? Se souvient-elle de moi ? M'aime-t-elle encore ? Me reconnaîtrait-elle ? J'avais tellement de questions.

Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il avait dû quitter sa sœur parce que son père s'était autoproclamé roi des îles de fer en dehors de l'autorisation du roi. Lord Stark a dû agir. Il a enlevé son fils pour le punir. Theon et … Yara avaient dû en souffrir mais le temps arrange tout sans pour autant guérir les blessures.

\- Tu sais, Theon, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié. On ne peut pas oublier son frère en quelques années. C'est impossible. Je suis même certaine qu'elle pense à toi régulièrement. C'est ce que je ferais, moi. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère avant d'arriver à Winterfell, mais... Je pense que c'est ce que je ferais. Il est difficile de vivre sans sa famille...

\- J'en suis conscient.

Je lui offris un petit sourire. Il n'y répondit pas pour une fois. Au moment où j'allais lui faire remarquer que rien ne vaut l'amour d'une famille, nous atteignîmes les écuries. Jon nous y attendait. Il était assis sur le sol, à regarder les chevaux. En nous voyant, il bondit sur ses pieds et nous rejoint en quelques pas.

\- As-tu vu oncle Benjen ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui. Il te cherchait. Je lui ai dit que je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Merci, ma Lys. J'ai eu plus de temps pour faire mes adieux aux Stark, grâce à toi.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire.

\- Bon, Adélys, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, soupira Theon.

\- Oui. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé qu'on se connaisse un peu plus. On n'a eu que peu d'occasion de se parler et d'aller à la chasse, c'est bien regrettable. J'aurais aimé qu'on partage plus de moment ensemble. Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras parce que ton père veut que tu prouves ta valeur. Envoie-le sur les roses et ne rejette pas les Stark. Surtout pas... Promet-le moi !

\- Adélys... Ça fait je-ne-sais-combien de fois que tu me l'as dit. Que me caches-tu ?

\- Je ne peux te le dire, Theon. On m'a doté de la faculté d'intuition, mais je ne peux révéler ce que je sais. Je peux à peine prévenir les gens. Prend en compte mes avertissements, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Je n'avais plus le temps de le convaincre, de toute façon. Le temps me manquait.

\- Il est temps que je te laisse, camarade.

Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras.

\- Au revoir, Theon. Et n'oublie pas mes avertissements.

\- Je ne risque pas de les oublier, crois-moi. Tu es la fille la plus étrange que je connaisse, Adélys.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ma gorge.

\- On me le dit très souvent.

\- Au revoir, Adélys. Et bonne chance !

Je le remerciai avant de prendre la main de Jon et de l'entraîner vers la cours où son oncle devait l'attendre. Il me serrait fort la main. Pourquoi aussi fort ? Je me le demandais. Je fini par le lui demander. Il s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je savoure ton toucher. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus. Tu te rends compte ! Bientôt, on ne pourra même plus se voir ou se toucher. On sera séparé peut-être à tout jamais.

\- Jon...

\- On ne pourra plus s'embrasser.

\- Jon...

\- On ne pourra plus partager un repas ensemble.

\- Jon...

\- On ne se reverra plus jamais !

\- Jon !

Il me jeta un regard interloqué.

\- On se reverra un jour... Dans quelques années. Je te le promets... Sur mon honneur et sur ma vie. On se reverra, mon amour, on se reverra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je te le jure. Toi et moi, on se retrouvera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Quelques années ? C'est long. Et puis, tu seras marié à Jaime Lannister. Je serais au Mur, incapable de te voir. On ne pourra pas se revoir.

\- Jon, ne crois-tu pas en mon intuition ? Je sens que l'on se reverra, je te le jure. Je sais qui je reverrais ou pas. Bran, Toi, etc...

Il hocha la tête distraitement en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je voudrais tellement qu'on n'ait pas à se séparer... Je viens à peine de découvrir que j'ai une sœur que l'on doit déjà se séparer. C'est injuste ! J'aimerais tellement que l'on puisse vivre ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime, Adélys. Plus que tout ….

\- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes alors que je dois te faire mes adieux dans peu de temps. Nous devons rejoindre ton oncle. Allez viens !

Je lui pris la main et le conduit jusqu'à la cours. Il me suivit sans rechigner, même si je savais qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Je n'en avais pas plus envie que lui mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avions un devoir à accomplir. Je devais me marier et lui, se rendre au Mur pour se battre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous voulions, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. La reine nous avait bien eut. Je l'avais sous-estimé et j'en paye les frais.

Nous fûmes assez rapides à rejoindre le point de rencontre avec Benjen. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver, il se leva précipitamment du petit muret où il était assis pour venir à notre rencontre.

\- Jon, te voilà enfin ! J'ai failli partir sans toi.

\- J'avais des adieux à faire.

Benjen hocha la tête distraitement en regardant vers les bâtiments. Il prit un air mélancolique que je ne compris pas.

\- Nous devrions y aller, dit-il.

Il partit vers la cours où tout le monde se réunissait pour le départ. Nous le suivîmes directement avec une certaine appréhension. Nous n'avions pas envie de se dire au revoir. Je le voyais bien dans les yeux de Jon. Il redoutait ce moment. Peut-être même plus que moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, lui affirmai-je alors que je ne le pensais même pas moi-même.

Il s'en doutait puisqu'il me jeta un regard moqueur. Il savait toujours quand je mentais ou faisais semblant. Parfois, c'était un avantage, d'autre fois, un inconvénient. Là, c'était un inconvénient.

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas me berner, Adélys.

\- Désolé, ça ne veut pas rentrer dans ma tête. J'ai l'habitude de tromper tout le monde à cause du fait qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis. C'est pratique, sauf avec toi. Je voulais juste te rassurer, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Nous avons continué à suivre Benjen en silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées alors on ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce qui nous entourait. Pour ma part, je pensais à ce que j'allais vivre à Port-Réal. J'allais être marié, (oui, j'avais du mal à m'y faire). Le pire, c'est que j'allais côtoyer la reine tous les jours. Il y avait de quoi être désespéré quand on savait ce qu'elle m'a fait. Quelle garce ! Si elle n'était jamais venue à Winterfell, je serais en ce moment même avec Jon en train de couler des jours heureux. Au lieu de ça, je devais me rendre dans une ville dont je ne connais que le nom, où j'allais me retrouver entourer de profiteur, de traître et d'espion.

\- Ça y est, nous pouvons partir, s'exclama Benjen lorsque nous arrivâmes à la cour, prenez un cheval.

Nous partîmes chercher un cheval auprès des recrues de la Garde de Nuit. J'héritai d'une belle jument noire comme la nuit alors que Jon eu un étalon marron. Nous nous mîmes en selle sans même que Benjen n'ait à nous le dire. Derrière nous, le cortège royal se préparait au départ. Au loin, je pouvais voir Jaime et la reine discuter. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je me demandais de quoi ils parlaient. Je demanderais plus tard à Jaime.

\- Ne me dis pas que tout va bien se passer, fit Jon alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça. Je voulais juste te dire de ne jamais croire les rumeurs que tu pourras entendre sur moi. Je t'enverrai des lettres de temps à autres pour te donner de mes nouvelles et prendre les tiennes. Je ne pense pas qu'on te refusera les lettres de ta sœur bien aimé. Il suffira de taire une partie de la vérité.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas perdre tout contact avec toi. Ça serait trop soudain.

Ça, c'était sûr. Heureusement que je savais avec certitude que l'on se reverrait, sinon j'aurais déprimé à la longue. J'allais déprimer de toute manière.

\- Vous êtes prêts au départ ? S'enquit Benjen.

\- Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes, s'il vous plait ?

Il opina de la tête. Je n'ai attendu une seconde de plus pour lancer mon cheval vers l'endroit où Jaime et la reine étaient en train de discuter. Lorsqu'ils me virent approcher, ils cessèrent de parler. Est-ce que cette conversation me concernait pour qu'ils se stoppent ? Je me le demandais.

\- Adélys ? Que se passe-t-il ? M'interrogea Jaime avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Si je ne reviens pas tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais besoin de temps pour me calmer. (Je regardai la reine). Et éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Sans vouloir vous insulter ou autres, ma reine.

Ce n'était pas très judicieux de se moquer d'une souveraine, mais j'adorais ça. Surtout quand cette souveraine était Cersei Lannister. Elle avait une façon de manipuler qui me fascinait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle vivait avec un maître dans la matière : Tyrion. Il savait manipuler sans même que la victime s'en rende compte. Ça m'avait toujours fasciné. Il m'avait d'ailleurs promis de me l'apprendre. Voilà qui avait de quoi me réjouir.

\- Je ne vois pas cela comme une insulte, ma chère, rétorqua la reine avec sa fausse amabilité.

\- Bien... Jaime, je serais absente sûrement un jour entier. J'aurais besoin de me défouler. Mais je ne serais pas loin. Je resterais toujours dans les parages pour ne pas me perdre. Alors, je suivrai le cortège, mais à une certaine distance.

\- D'accord.

Je les saluai avant de repartir vers Jon et Benjen qui m'attendait patiemment l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- On peut y aller, les gars !

Ils se mirent à sourire. Au moins, j'arrivais toujours à faire sourire les autres. C'est bien, je n'avais pas perdu ça. J'avais toujours aimé faire sourire ou rire les gens. C'était quelque chose qui me mettait du baume au cœur.

\- Très bien, souffla Benjen. Nous pouvons partir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des recrues.

S'ensuivit alors un long moment de silence pendant lequel nous sortions de Winterfell. Je gravais dans ma mémoire chaque détail de la cité pour pouvoir m'en souvenir plus tard. Je voulais me souvenir de chaque détail. Je regardais autour de moi comme si je cherchais quelqu'un. Je devais paraître folle ou tout simplement désemparée, mais je m'en fichais. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de Winterfell que je stoppai ce petit «jeu».

\- Bien, Adélys, je t'ai dit que je te raconterai l'histoire de ma sœur, fit Benjen en me jetant un petit regard.

J'acquiesçai, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

\- Lyanna était... Très tendre avec moi. Elle me chouchoutait tout le temps. J'étais son confident puisque je ne répétais jamais ce qu'elle me disait. Je sais donc toute son histoire avec Rhaegar Targaryen.

Je réagi aussitôt, tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'était le premier jour du tournoi d'Harrenhal. Elle avait disparu alors que le tournoi venait de commencer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ma sœur n'était pas familière de l'air du Sud alors elle était malade. Elle s'est réfugié dans un endroit à l'écart et s'est rafraîchi dans une fontaine, sauf que... Elle a été surprise par le prince-dragon, Rhaegar. Aussitôt, elle s'est mise sur la défensive. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement, mais ses cheveux caractéristiques de la maison Targaryen la fit deviner son identité. Elle est restée sur ses gardes, mais à force de lui parler, elle s'est attendrit. Rhaegar était un être mélancolique, intelligent et bon au maniement des armes. Lyanna a été tout de suite charmée par lui, contrairement à Robert Baratheon qu'elle appréciait peu. Dès qu'elle me vit à la fin de la journée de tournoi, elle me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec des yeux pétillants. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si vive. Je n'ai que plus tard qu'elle était sous le charme du prince. Le deuxième jour de tournoi, elle commit une grave erreur : elle s'est déguisée en chevalier et est partit jouter.

\- La légende du chevalier d'Aubier-rieur... Je me souviens de l'histoire. On me l'a raconté il y a longtemps. Je m'en souviens mot pour mot. « Il était une fois, l'année du printemps trompeur, un garçon curieux qui vivait dans le Neck. Il était menu comme tous les Paludiers mais également brave et éveillé. Il avait appris à pêcher, chasser et grimper aux arbres. Il pouvait respirer la vase et courir sur les feuilles. Il métamorphosait la terre en eau et l'eau en terre d'un seul mot. Il savait parler aux arbres et connaissait les formules pour faire apparaître et disparaître les châteaux. Comme il était très curieux, il rêvait d'en savoir plus et il décida un jour d'aller visiter l'Ile-aux-Faces. Armé d'un bouclier de cuir et d'un trident, il descendit la Verfurque, passa sous les Jumeaux de nuit et arriva au Trident. Là, il transporta son canoë jusqu'à l'Œildieu et rama jusqu'à l'Île-aux-Faces, où il rencontra les verts. Il y resta tout l'hiver et lorsque le printemps arriva, le paludier entendit l'appel du vaste monde. Il fit ses adieux et arriva devant Harrenhal. Sous ses murs se voyaient tentes multicolores, bannières éclatantes. Un grand tournoi allait débuter. Le roi en personne était là ainsi que son fils, le prince dragon. Les blanches épées s'étaient déplacées pour accueillir un nouveau membre. Le sire de l'Orage était présent ainsi que celui de la Rose. Le grand lion du roc était absent à cause d'une dispute avec le roi. La demoiselle du grand château régnait en qualité de reine d'amour et de beauté. Les cinq champions qui défendaient sa couronne étaient ses quatre frères et son oncle, un chevalier de la Garde. Elle était très belle mais elle avait des rivales. L'une était l'épouse du prince dragon. Le paludier se fit agresser dans la journée par trois écuyers. Une louve à deux pattes vint à son secours. Elle l'amena jusqu'à sa tanière où il rencontra ses trois frères de meute : le loup furieux, le loup muet et le louveteau. Le garçon assista au banquet car il était de haute naissance et avait le droit d'y prétendre à une place. Pendant le repas, il rencontra des loups, des ours, des orignacs et des tritons. Le prince dragon chanta une chanson qui fit pleurer la damoiselle-louve. Le sire de l'Orage eut raison, coupe en main, du chevalier des crânes embrassés. Une jeune fille aux yeux violets rieurs dansa avec une blanche épée, un serpent rouge, le sire des griffons pour finir avec le loup muet. Le paludier repéra les trois écuyers : un servait une fourche de chevalier, l'autre un porc-épic et le dernier deux tours. Le louveteau lui promit de lui fournir une armure et un cheval, mais le petit paludier craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Avant d'aller se coucher dans la tente du loup muet, il alla prier les anciens dieux vers l'Ile-aux-Faces. Après une journée de joute, le chevalier au porc-épic figurait parmi les champions. Le lendemain, les chevaliers à la fourche et aux deux tours l'avaient rejoint. Se présenta soudain un mystérieux chevalier. Il semblait flotter dans son armure et son emblème était un arbre-cœur, un barral blanc avec une face rieuse rouge. Il défia les trois chevaliers et leur fit mordre la poussière. Le chevalier d'Aubier rieur fut nommé champion. Quand ses adversaires demandèrent rançon, le chevalier d'Aubier rieur leur répondit : « Apprenez l'honneur à votre écuyer, cette rançon me suffira ! ».La nuit qui suivit, le sire de l'Orage et le chevalier des crânes embrassés essayèrent de le démasquer mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. On trouva seulement le bouclier peint suspendu à un arbre. Et c'est finalement le prince-dragon qui gagna le tournoi. ». La damoiselle-louve et le chevalier d'Aubier-rieur sont donc une seule et même personne : Lyanna ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris cette histoire. En fait, ça parle du tournoi d'Harrenhal.

Benjen hocha la tête. Lyanna avait carrément participé à un tournoi et avait gagné contre trois chevaliers. Waouh !

\- Seulement, le roi vit en ce chevalier anonyme une menace, alors il somma à son fils, le prince, de retrouver ce chevalier. Il réussit à la retrouver et... Il fut complètement choqué de voir que c'était une femme. C'était assez compréhensible, d'ailleurs. Une femme qui participe à un tournoi, on n'avait jamais vu ça. Il admira son courage et son sens de l'honneur. Il fut complètement séduit par la personne que ma sœur était réellement. En plus d'être une grande beauté, ma sœur était courageuse, forte, déterminée, aimante, douce tout en ayant un caractère bien prononcé qu'on ne voyait que quand elle était contrariée ou très en colère. C'est cela qui a séduit le prince. Il jura de garder son secret et rapporta au roi qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le chevalier. Le tout dernier jour du tournoi, Lyanna et Rhaegar étaient très complices. A un tel point qu'il la couronna reine d'amour et de beauté à la place de sa femme, Elia Martell. Cela créa un énorme scandale et amorça la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Les quelques jours supplémentaires où nous restâmes à Harrenhal marqua un gros rapprochement entre eux. Ils se parlaient tous les jours et ma sœur me fit part, d'ailleurs, d'un projet qu'ils avaient, de s'enfuir ensemble. Je n'ai pas compris où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit. Quand il était trop tard... L'année d'après, elle mit son plan à exécution. Elle s'enfuit avec lui dans un endroit secret pas très loin de Port-Réal. Ils ne vécurent ensembles que très peu de temps puisque Robert se rebella. Après plusieurs batailles, Rhaegar et Robert se combattirent au Trident, mais seule Robert survécut. Avant de s'engager dans la guerre, Rhaegar avait emmené Lyanna à la tour de Joie. C'est un édifice situé dans les montagnes rouges de Dorne. Il pensait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Pourtant, il laissa trois gardes avec elle. Elle devait sûrement être en fin de grossesse à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, Rhaegar ne revint jamais. A la place, ce fut Ned qui la retrouva. Elle était mourante à cause de l'accouchement difficile qu'elle venait de subir. Quand Ned l'a découvrit ainsi, il en a eu le cœur brisé. Il essaya de l'aider mais il était trop tard. Elle lui fit promettre de prendre soin de Jon, de vous aider le moment venu. Ensuite, elle mourut dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup de nous avoir raconté une partie de son histoire que nous ignorions, lui fis-je en souriant. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir été utile.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jon qui ne quittait pas son oncle des yeux. Il semblait... désemparer. Il y avait de quoi. Lui qui ne connaissait pas l'identité de sa mère peu de temps auparavant. Il a découvert toute son histoire avant sa naissance en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je pouvais comprendre la situation dans laquelle il était.

\- Bon, je … je vous laisse seuls, nous annonça Benjen en partant devant.

Je le remerciai d'un regard. Je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur Jon.

\- Il est temps, soupirai-je en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il souffla un vague «oui». Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui dire au revoir. Ça allait être difficile. Très difficile. Soudain, à ma plus grande surprise, Jon arrêta son cheval. Je fis de même pour rester à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, Jon. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici non plus pour me retrouver au beau milieu de l'ennemi. Je vais être sans défense là-bas et tu ne seras pas là pour me donner de la force. Je serai démuni. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer les choses pour que la reine ne nous fasse pas de mal. Malheureusement c'est impossible. Il est trop tard pour changer les choses.

\- Adélys...

Je relevai la tête vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Ne nous disons pas au revoir de cette manière. Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que l'on regrette quoi que ce soit. Les choses sont comme ça, un point c'est tout. Nous ne pouvons plus les changer, il est trop tard, les regrets ne nous feront pas avancer.

Il avait raison. Les regrets allaient m'empêcher d'aller de l'avant. J'avais toujours été rongé par les regrets et avec le temps, ça n'avait fait que s'accentuer. C'était devenu assez pesant, mais je faisais avec tous les jours.

\- Parfois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour se dire au revoir, affirma Jon en descendant de cheval.

Il me fit signe de descendre à mon tour, ce que je fis. A peine fus-je au sol qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort. En fait, j'avais du mal à respirer à cause de son étreinte. Pourtant, je la savourai autant que possible. C'était la dernière fois avant des années de séparation qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Voilà pourquoi je la savourais.

\- Ça va me manquer tout ça, soupira Jon avant de respirer l'odeur de mes cheveux.

\- Et moi donc !

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux tout doucement, ce qui me fit frissonner. J'aimais quand il faisait ça. C'était agréable, il fallait l'avouer. Ces gestes-là allaient me manquer. Tout allait me manquer.

\- C'est étrange, soufflai-je, Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Tout à l'heure, j'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je pourrais te dire, mais j'ai tout oublié.

\- Alors, ne dis rien et fais juste ce qui te vient à l'esprit.

Ce qui me vient à l'esprit... Hum... Plein de choses.

\- Pas de problème.

Je m'écartai suffisamment de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses si jolis yeux... Et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres si attirantes... Avec une incroyable douceur, je pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit immédiatement en répondant à mon baiser et en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille. A mon tour, je nouai mes mains autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Le baiser prit bien vite plus d'ampleur. Chacun parcourait le corps de l'autre avec ses mains. Il mit fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ne nous emportons pas, dit-il, le souffle court. Nous n'avons plus le temps.

\- Je sais. C'est bien dommage. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus de temps. Rien qu'une heure, ou même une demi-heure. Ç'aurait été génial ! Nous aurions pu nous dire au revoir d'une meilleure façon.

\- Il est rare d'avoir ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie.

C'était tellement vrai. Rare était ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir tout ce qu'ils souhaitent. Pour ma part, j'avais tellement été déçu que l'optimisme était un mot étranger pour moi.

\- Seules les personnes prête à tout pour quelque chose ont ce qu'elles veulent, rétorqua Jon.

Je savais à qui il pensait en disant ça. La reine, bien entendu. Cette folle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour m'écarter du pouvoir, et maintenant qu'elle savait que Jon était mon frère, elle voulait l'écarter lui aussi. C'était inutile pour Jon puisque le pouvoir ne l'intéressait en rien. Selon lui, son statut de bâtard l'empêcher de monter sur le trône. C'était ridicule, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

\- Je la déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un, avouai-je. Pourtant, je pourrais comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle veut garder sa place privilégiée. Elle ne veut plus retourner dans l'ombre.

Le regard que me jeta Jon fut... étrange.

\- Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est une sale garce égoïste, répliqua-t-il assez froidement.

\- Je crois que tu as totalement raison.

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il regardait au loin les cheveux de ses nouveaux frères s'éloigner peu à peu.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps, soupira-t-il tristement.

\- Alors, profitons du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir sur mes paroles, je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres avec avidité. J'ai immédiatement noué mes mains autour de son cou alors qu'il répondait à mon baiser. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe. Ce baiser devint vite fougueux. Chacun essayait de dominer l'autre, ce qui créait un effet assez étrange, mais plaisant. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Jon mit de nouveau fin au baiser quelques minutes plus tard pour me serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Une dernière fois... Rien qu'en y pensant, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je penserais à toi tous les jours, me promit-il en s'écartant.

\- Moi aussi.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mon front. Au même moment, une larme traîtresse roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya immédiatement.

\- Ne pleure pas, Adélys. Ça rend les choses plus difficiles.

\- Je sais.

Il me fit un petit sourire crispé, témoin de sa grande tristesse. Le fait qu'il cache sa tristesse autant qu'il le pouvait m'aidait un peu à me contenir.

\- Il est temps de se quitter maintenant, m'annonça- t-il.

J'hochai vaguement la tête. Il me caressa la joue une dernière fois. Il s'éloigna progressivement de moi, hésitant. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux plus de quelques secondes. Il remonta sur son cheval et me regarda pendant un certain temps. Les mots étaient inutiles, tout passaient par nos yeux.

\- Au revoir, Adélys.

\- Au revoir, Jon. On se reverra. Je te le promets.

Et il partit rejoindre ses nouveaux frères sans jamais regarder derrière lui.

Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce très long chapitre de 18 pages ? De la conversation de Jaime et Adélys ? D'Adélys et Jon ? De ses adieux avec Robb, Bran, Rickon, Catelyn et Theon ? Des révélations de Benjen sur Lyanna ? De l'adieu de Jon et Adélys ? Dites-moi tout !


	11. Chapitre 10

Revoilà l'auteur pas très ponctuelle qui vous poste enfin le chapitre 10 ! Bon, je tiens à préciser que je déteste ce chapitre. C'est une sorte de transition, si je peux dire. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, je comprendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas;)

Réponses aux reviews : Gingr-Furie ( Coucou ma petite fan préférée ! Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas une longue reveiw, tu sais. Je suis ravie que ce très très long chapitre t'ait plus. J'ai mis pratiquement trois semaines à l'écrire celui-là loll. Celui-là sera plus court, malheureusement. L'inspiration m'avait un peu quitté, je dois l'avouer. En tout cas, bonne lecture !)

LittleFlicka ( Hey toi ! Ravie que ça t'ait plu. Je ne pense pas que tout va redevenir joyeux tout de suite. Jon et Adélys se retrouveront, mais... Pas tout de suite ;) Faut les torturer un peu avant loll. Bonne lecture ! )

La plume d'Elena ( Salut ! Tu as raison. Je me suis surpassée pour celui-là et j'ai même dû m'arrêter quelques fois pour ne pas inonder mon ordinateur mdrr. Bonne lecture ! )

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Jaime (pour changer un peu)**

Voilà pratiquement deux jours qu'Adélys était partit. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne serait absente qu'un seul jour. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter et ma garce de sœur ne cessait de me dire qu'elle avait dû s'échapper avec son frère. C'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, justement.

\- C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, admet-le. Peut-être s'est-elle échappée avec le bâtard pour éviter de se marier avec toi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup. Ou alors, quelque chose lui est arrivé. Cela serait assez déplaisant... Mais bon... C'est comme ça.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait ! Adélys n'avait pas pu s'enfuir avec Jon. Ce dernier est si respectueux qu'il ne pourrait commettre un acte aussi immoral. Et puis, Adélys n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, alors elle reviendra. J'avais une grande confiance en elle. Après tout, j'avais tué son grand-père et elle me faisait confiance quand même. Adélys était assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui est judicieux ou non. C'est une femme réfléchie qui a conscience des choses.

\- Cersei ?

\- Oui, mon frère ?

\- Ferme-la !

Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête vers moi.

\- Tu es jalouse d'Adélys. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'on l'apprécie plus que toi, qu'elle est plus belle et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de manipuler pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Ne fait pas cette tête, soeurette. Tu sais très bien, que je dis la vérité. En même temps d'être jalouse d'elle, tu as peur d'elle. Peur parce qu'elle est une Targaryen et qu'un beau jour, elle viendra te reprendre le trône. En fait, tu as raison d'avoir peur après ce que tu lui as fait. Tu l'as privé de son frère et tu l'envoie dans une cité dont elle ne connaît que le nom ! Tu l'envoies au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Elle ne sait pas à qui faire confiance. Elle sera démunie à Port-Réal. Personne ne devra savoir que c'est une Targaryen. Est-ce clair ? Si les charlatans de Port-Réal viennent à le découvrir, elle pourrait se faire assassiner ou pire.

\- Voilà qui serait très malvenue. J'ai besoin d'elle. Cela serait dommage qu'elle disparaisse alors que j'ai de si bon projet pour elle.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de la manipuler à nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, mon frère. Tu es fou d'amour pour elle. Tellement qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi de toi. Où est donc passé le noble Jaime Lannister ? Celui qui était prêt à tout pour me prendre n'importe quand, n'importe où. Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- Elle m'a changé plus que tu ne le pourras jamais.

\- A quel point t'a-t-elle changé ? Murmura-t-elle avec sensualité tout en approchant son visage doucement.

Lorsqu'elle frôla mes lèvres, je la repoussai avant de m'éloigner de deux pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi, Cersei ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Tu n'es plus mon frère. Avant, tu n'aurais pas refusé un baiser de ma part. Cette... coureuse de remparts1 t'a perverti, mon pauvre. Tu es devenu son jouet. J'aurais dû l'exiler au lieu de te la donner. Au moins, tu ne serais pas aussi méconnaissable.

Un long soupir m'échappa. Elle m'exaspérait à un tel point !

\- Avant, tu me suppliais pour me prendre, et maintenant, c'est tout juste si tu m'adresses la parole. Pourquoi ?

\- Les choses changent, comme les sentiments. Autrefois, je t'aimais, maintenant, je te méprise. Bon, il est temps que j'aille chercher ma future épouse.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? La puterelle² a bien pu s'échapper ou même mourir.

Furieux, je la plaquai contre son carrosse. Elle en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Cesse de l'appeler comme ça, maudite garce ! Si tu sais quelque chose, dit le moi !

Elle eut un rire sans joie qui m'énerva au plus haut point.

\- Cesse de faire la maligne avec moi, Cersei.

\- Crois-tu que le roi serait ravi de voir comment tu traites son épouse ?

\- Crois-tu que le roi serait ravi de savoir que son épouse couche avec son valet ? Lui crachai-je en la lâchant brusquement.

Cette phrase la laissa sans voix. Il était temps... Depuis le temps que je voulais la faire taire. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle jacassait pour m'empêcher de rejoindre Adélys.

\- Comment sais-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle déconcerté.

\- Mystère... Je ne suis pas prêt de révéler mes sources... ma sœur. Maintenant, dis-moi si tu sais quelque chose ? Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je lui fasse ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

Sans même lui décrocher un mot de plus, je partis en direction de mon cheval. Cersei m'avait assez retenue comme ça. Il était temps que je parte à la recherche d'Adélys. J'ignorais ce qui lui était arrivé, ou même l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin alors j'espérais que ce serait le cas. Sinon... Eh bien, je n'en savais fichtre rien.

\- Reviens-vite ! Me cria ma sœur.

Je l'ignorai et montai à cheval. Sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, je partis. Je choisi de commencer par l'Est puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas être au Sud. Je me plongeai dans la forêt sans aucune hésitation. Elle était dense et quelque peu sombre. Je devais repousser les branches pour qu'elles ne me griffent pas le visage. C'était gênant, mais supportable. Je m'enfonçais profondément dans la forêt mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'Adélys. Je décidai de partir dans une autre direction. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher plus longtemps dans cette direction alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Je partis vers le Nord, la direction la plus probable. Je mis un certain temps à ressortir de l'épaisse forêt mais je finis par y arriver à mon plus grand soulagement. Je filai vers le Nord au galop. Me prenant dix minutes pour repérer sa trace. Au loin, je pouvais voir de la fumée provenant, sans aucun doute, d'un feu qu'elle aurait allumé. Je me lançai dans cette direction. Vu que j'avançais au galop, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour y arriver. Adélys était bien là. Je descendis de cheval et l'attacha à un arbre avant de reporter mon attention sur elle.

Elle était assise à côté d'un feu. Je ne la voyais que de dos, mais elle semblait fatiguer. Son cheval n'était pas très loin et attaché à un arbre. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir les regards dans son dos, mais... Elle ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Sauf si elle faisait semblant. Pour vérifier, je m'approchai d'elle tout doucement. A ma plus grande surprise, elle se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur moi, son poignard à la main. Comme je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, nous partîmes à la renverse. Mon dos heurta le sol, ma respiration se coupa brutalement. Adélys allait me poignarder lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Je repris mon souffle au moment même où le poignard allait me transpercer la peau. A califourchon sur moi, je pouvais aisément m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. A part d'horribles cernes violets sous ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et ses cheveux en pagaille, elle allait bien. Elle me regarda intensément avant d'éloigner le poignard, à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda- t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

\- Je te cherchais. Tu n'es pas revenue.

\- J'avais besoin de temps.

Ça, je m'en doutais. Devoir se séparer de quelqu'un qu'on aime... ce n'est pas facile.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Je me doutais bien. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours... Cette femme était extraordinaire !

\- Allons-nous rester dans cette position ? Pas que ça me gêne mais... quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Gênée, elle piqua un fard. Elle se releva vivement. Trop vite puisqu'elle sembla avoir un vertige. Je me suis aussitôt mis debout pour la soutenir au cas où elle s'évanouirait.

\- Ça va ? M'enquis-je, un peu inquiet.

\- Physiquement, oui. Mentalement, je suis détruite. Je ne devrais pas voir ta sœur dans les quelques jours à venir sinon... je la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la tuer, ce que je ferais avec un plaisir immense. A moins que je ne la donne en pâture aux sombres-loups. Je suis désolée... Je ne devrais pas dire ça, c'est ta sœur.

\- Cersei et moi n'avons que le sang en commun. Si autrefois il a pu avoir plus, ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant. Et puis, elle ne se gênait pas pour essayer de me convaincre que tu t'étais enfuie avec Jon. Tu peux dire n'importe quoi sur elle, je m'en fiche. Et... Hum... Fais attention à elle. Elle compte te manipuler à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête mais fais attention à elle.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête en regardant ailleurs. Elle s'amusa à entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. J'adorais quand elle faisait ses frisottis, ça lui donnant un air enfantin adorable.

\- Jaime, je... je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. De plus, comment aurais-je pu m'enfuir avec Jon ? On nous aurait poursuivis. La reine aurait révéler mon identité à tout le monde. J'aurais été condamné à l'exil. Et puis, je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. C'est une sacrée garce ! Si elle compte me manipuler à nouveau, qu'elle se prépare à la désobéissance. Je vais la rendre folle. C'est quelque chose que Viserys connaît bien. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il est aussi fou...

Je connaissais que très peu Viserys, puisque je ne l'avait vu que pendant son enfance, mais le portrait qu'elle m'en faisait était loin d'être flatteur.

\- Je n'ai pas cru ma sœur lorsqu'elle disait que tu t'étais enfuie, lui appris-je. Elle a essayé de me retenir afin que je ne te recherche pas, mais je l'ai envoyé balader. Elle a même essayé de me séduire. Pffffff …

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air très étonné que Cersei ait cherché à me séduire. Après tout, même en connaissant peu Cersei, elle savait de quoi elle était capable.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait rejoindre le cortège, lui fis-je.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et hocha la tête après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je n'avais pas envie de la brusquer, mais Port-Réal se rapprochait. Il nous restait environ une semaine, voire deux, de trajet. Mais vu la rapidité de notre cortège, nous pourrions arriver en une semaine.

\- Viens, fis-je en l'emmenant vers les chevaux.

Elle me suivit sans piper mot.

\- Jaime ! M'appela-t-elle.

Je me suis tournée vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi. Ça me touche énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me chercher. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serais probablement restée seule quelques jours de plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Adélys. C'est normal. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Qu'as-tu fais pendant ces deux jours ?

\- J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis mise à haïr la reine encore plus. J'ai regretté ton absence. J'ai voulu me mutiler avec une pierre. Je n'aurais pas dû rester seule.

\- J'aurais dû rester avec toi. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à tes cotés et je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là pour toi.

Elle leva des yeux embuais de larmes vers moi. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, répéta-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

**POV Jon **

\- Jon, il va falloir que tu te reprennes, m'affirma oncle Benjen.

Que je me reprenne ? Cela faisait seulement une semaine que j'ai dû quitter Adélys. C'était trop tôt pour moi. Adélys était très importante pour moi, alors j'avais du mal à imaginer les prochaines années sans elle. Et surtout, j'avais du mal à encaisser le fait qu'elle allait se marier avec le Lannister. J'aurais préféré qu'on se marie ensemble. Cependant, c'était impossible puisque c'était ma sœur. Ma sœur...

\- Jon ! M'appela-t-on.

Je me suis retourné vers Tyrion qui avança son poney jusqu'à mon cheval.

\- Ne déprime pas, me conseilla-t-il. Adélys ne voulait pas que tu sois comme ça. Souris un peu. Elle adorait ça.

\- Je ne souris qu'à elle, et elle seule. Elle est la seule qui puisse me faire sourire. Elle est la clé de mon bonheur. Sans elle, je ne suis rien.

\- Bon sang, tu parles comme elle ! J'imagine la dureté de la situation pour vous deux. Ma sœur est vraiment une garce de vous avoir fait ça, mais il faut savoir avancer dans la vie. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le passé. Tu l'as reverra un jour, tu le sais. Elle te l'a dit. Pense à ton futur, pas ton passé.

\- Vous dites cela, Tyrion, mais vous vivez dans le passé, vous aussi.

Il me lança un regard abasourdi. L'avais-je percé à jour ? C'était bien possible.

\- J'essaye de vivre pour le futur, dit-il, mais ce sont mes proches qui me ramènent au passé.

\- Ignorez vos proches.

\- Difficile à faire entre ma garce de sœur et mon ignoble père. Ces deux-là me mènent la vie dure. S'ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur certaine chose, ils s'accordent néanmoins à me mépriser. Seul Jaime me considère réellement comme son frère. C'est malheureux. Je n'ai pas demandé à naitre nain et a tué ma mère pendant ma naissance, mais c'est difficile de convaincre ces deux têtes de mules. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas demandé à naître bâtard, mais Catelyn Stark n'en a pas tenue compte. Même après qu'elle ait découvert ta vraie identité, je suppose. Sa rancœur est tenace. Elle doit en vouloir encore plus à Ned Stark de lui avoir caché la vérité. S'il lui avait dit dès le départ, je pense que son comportement aurait été tout autre.

\- J'aurais préféré que ma vrai mère m'élève, et pas Lady Stark.

\- Je peux comprendre. Tu aurais pu vivre avec les Targaryens, sinon. Tu aurais été avec ta sœur, ton oncle et ta tante. Tu aurais sans doute été plus heureux.

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Lyanna avait voulu que ce soit son frère qui m'élève. C'était pour une bonne raison. J'avais un destin à accomplir. Destin que j'avais voulu renier, mais... J'en étais incapable. Notre destin revient quoi que l'on fasse.

Adélys me l'avait dit un bon nombre de fois. Je n'avais pas toujours tenu compte de ses mots. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter plus. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. J'avais envie de l'aider, mais comment le pourrais-je une fois au Mur ? Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen ? Il y avait un Targaryen au Mur. Aemon, si je ne me trompais pas. Il pourrait m'apprendre des choses que je transmettrais à Adélys grâce à... Tyrion !

\- Tyrion, pourquoi êtes-vous fasciné par les Targaryens ?

\- Parce que je les trouve très intéressant. Leurs histoires sont passionnantes, et surtout, ce sont les seuls capables de dresser et monter un dragon. J'ai toujours rêvé de monter un dragon... Etant mon rêve, je connais leurs méthodes de dressage et leurs facultés.

\- Vous connaissez donc toute l'histoire des Targaryens ?

Il opina de la tête. Tyrion Lannister allait bien aider Adélys à l'avenir. J'en étais certain. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

\- Hum... Vous pourriez aider Adélys lorsque le moment de la reconquête viendra ?

\- Bien entendu, accepta-t-il. Elle me l'a déjà demandé, tu sais ? Adélys connaît mes capacités et elle sait très bien le rôle que je peux avoir. Selon elle, les dragons vont renaître et je pourrais être utile à leurs dressages.

\- Lorsque vous repartirez à Port-Réal, pourriez-vous lui donner un message de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr. Met-le par écrit et je lui donnerai.

\- Merci. Je comprends pourquoi elle vous apprécie autant. Vous êtes sympathique. Elle a besoin d'hommes comme vous dans sa vie.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple, ricana-t-il.

En effet, mais son intelligence était précieuse. Tyrion était un être très malin, perspicace, malin et rusé.

\- Mais bon, j'aime mes beuveries avec elle.

Oh, ça oui ! J'avais bien remarqué. Ensembles, ces deux-là faisaient des paris idiots à propos de leurs capacités à boire ou non une chope de bière d'un trait. J'avais vu ce genre de scène deux ou trois fois.

\- Elle est du même avis, lui fis-je. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle devait être votre double féminin.

Tyrion sourit.

\- Vous vous ressemblez mentalement, ajoutai-je, vous êtes tous deux très intelligents. Adélys est moins rusé que vous, quand même.

\- Tu serais surpris... Adélys sait cultiver le mystère qui l'entoure, crois-moi. On ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur elle. Après tout, on sait peu de choses sur son enfance et le début de son adolescence. On ne sait que les grandes lignes. De plus, c'est une bien piètre menteuse, mais au moins, elle sait convaincre.

J'aimais assez la faculté de Tyrion à percer les gens à jour. Il était vraiment très perspicace. J'aurais aimé avoir ce trait de caractère.

\- Mais après tout, le mystère qui l'entoure la rend charmante, continua Tyrion. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle mon frère a craqué pour elle avant même de la connaître. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. Son courage, sa beauté, son intelligence... Quand il l'a vu pour la première fois, dans la cours de Winterfell, il a cru voir un ange. Mais... je ne devrais peut-être pas parler de ça. Le mystère d'Adélys est vraiment attractif. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pense. Elle est imprévisible. Tout le monde à envie de savoir qui elle est, la connaître... Le fait qu'elle révèle peu de chose attise notre curiosité. On voudrait tout connaître d'elle. Elle est fascinante.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas son mystère qui m'a séduit. C'est la complicité que nous avons alors que l'on ne se connaissait pratiquement pas. C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle après que je l'ai retrouvé dans les bois. Je suis le premier à qui elle a fait réellement confiance, et on se comprenait en un seul regard. Elle est la seule qui a pu me dissuader de prendre le noir. Elle et moi, on se voyait tous les jours. On se confiait tous nos secrets sans hésiter, même les plus dégradants. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans même m'en rendre compte. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soit ma sœur... Ma sœur ! J'ai couché avec ma sœur. Je ne vaux pas mieux que la reine, votre sœur. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé commettre un inceste, un jour.

\- Oh, si on pouvait tout prévoir, il n'y aurait plus de surprise ! Et puis, vous ne saviez pas que c'était ta sœur à ce moment-là. Tu pensais juste qu'elle était Adélys Targaryen, la fille de feu Rhaegar, pas ta sœur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ignorais la vérité. Quant à ma sœur, ne pense pas à elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Ce qu'elle a fait avec mon frère, c'est du passé. Il la méprise maintenant. Il a enfin vu qui elle est réellement. Heureusement pour lui. Elle aurait finie par le manipuler, lui-aussi. Si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. Plus rien ne me surprend avec elle.

Moi, cette reine me faisait peur. Elle était capable de tout pour rester au pouvoir. Elle était obstinée. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme comme elle.

\- Voilà le Mur ! S'exclama Tyrion avec admiration.

J'ai regardé devant moi et …. Wouah ! Le Mur était gigantesque et recouvert de glace. Il était très haut. Je ne saurais dire quelle hauteur.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Benjen. Bienvenue chez toi.

Oh oui, magnifique ! Mais terrifiant, également. Et dire que j'allais passer ma vie ici...

**POV Adélys**

Bien devant le cortège royal, Jaime et moi étions en train d'admirer la vue qui nous était offerte, tout en avançant au trot.

\- Voici Port-Réal ma douce, me fit Jaime avec un petit sourire.

Alors c'était ça Port-Réal... C'était une cité... vraiment typique du Sud. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Winterfell. Les bâtiments étaient vraiment très hauts. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir ça.

\- Nous allons passer par la porte du roi pour entrer dans la cité, m'expliqua Jaime. Elle se trouve sur la colline de Visenya.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais pas dire avec certitude où cette porte se trouvait puisque j'ignorais tout de cette cité. Il fallait que j'étudie... Je n'avais pas envie de ne rien savoir sur cette cité alors que j'étais en territoire ennemi. Il me fallait connaître chaque détail qui pourrait m'aider.

\- Jaime ? Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr. Dommage que Tyrion ne soit pas là, il t'aurait montré tout ce que tu dois savoir. Il y passe des journées entières.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des livres sur la cité, les Targaryens, les dragons et le haut valyrien ?

\- Sûrement. La bibliothèque est très complète. Certains livres qu'on y trouve sont uniques. Je pense que tu y trouveras tout ce que tu cherches. Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

\- Il faut que j'en apprenne le plus possible tant que je le peux encore. Je suis en territoire ennemi alors il faut que j'affûte ma meilleure arme pour me préparer au combat : ma tête. Sinon, je suis fichue. Je dois être aussi rusé que Tyrion pour survivre ici. Et surtout, je dois être plus maligne que la reine. Je dois la prendre dans son propre piège. Et je sais déjà comment faire... Si je lui enlève son moyen de pression, elle n'aura plus rien pour me faire chanter. Ça serait dommage pour elle. Après, ce sera moi qui la manipulera... J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand je la prendrais à son propre jeu. Elle a voulu jouer, mais elle va perdre. Elle ne me connaît pas réellement. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je suis joueuse. Je gagne toujours. Si seulement Tyrion était là pour m'aider... Il est tellement rusé !

Il me sourit.

\- Tyrion reviendra dans un mois... Pour notre mariage. Il pourra t'aider. En attendant, je pourrais t'aider, moi. Je ne suis pas aussi rusé que lui, mais je connais ma sœur. Elle est parfois très prévisible. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle va faire en sorte que le roi meure. De quelle façon ? Je l'ignore, mais je t'assure qu'elle le fera.

\- Je le sais. C'est tellement évident. Je peux même t'assurer qu'elle va utiliser un de ses amants pour ça. Et à ton avis, lequel est le plus proche du roi ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il comprit.

\- Lancel Lannister. Le valet du roi. Bon sang, tu es un génie, Adélys ! Mais... Ça ne nous dit pas comment ils vont le tuer. Il va falloir les surveiller, ces deux-là. Si le roi meurt, le roi suivant sera forcément Joffrey, mais comme il est trop jeune, Cersei sera reine régente, donc elle aura tous les pouvoirs. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourra faire n'importe quoi de toi. Tu seras faible face à elle. Elle pourrait te condamner à mort, t'exiler ou autres, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Seul Joffrey le peut, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il obéirait à la volonté de sa mère.

Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Joffrey monte sur le trône. Cela serait une catastrophe ! Il serait un vrai tyran. Rien qu'en étant prince, il l'était déjà...

\- Que faites-vous ? S'exclama une voix familière derrière nous.

J'ai sursauté avant de me retourner. Le roi... Il arrivait au trot vers nous. Bon sang ! Faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu la conversation.

\- Nous discutions de notre futur mariage, mentit Jaime avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsque le roi me regarda pour savoir si c'était vrai, je souri, mentant à mon tour.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment attendre un mois ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, répondit mon futur mari. Nous voulons le retour de Tyrion. Nous aimerions qu'il y assiste, votre majesté.

\- Comme il vous plaira. Adélys, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien mieux. Et vous, votre majesté ?

Il haussa les épaules. J'adorais l'attitude du roi. C'était l'exemple type d'un homme qui profite de la vie.

\- Votre majesté, pouvons-nous partir au galop pour arriver plus vite dans la cité ? Demanda Jaime. J'aimerais lui montrer un peu la ville.

Le roi guetta ma réaction avant de donner son accord. Nous saluâmes chaleureusement le roi (enfin... plus moi que Jaime) et nous partîmes au galop. Jaime partit devant moi pour me montrer le chemin. Sa cape beige se soulevait au grès du vent. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une cape moi aussi.

J'ai toujours trouvé ça agréable et esthétique. Mais bon, là n'était pas le sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant une énorme entrée dont de magnifiques portes en bois sculptée étaient ouvertes sur une cour. Un garde nous arrêta.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister, ravie de vous revoir, sourit-il. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

\- Adélys Ta... Stark. Enchantée, ser...

\- Robert Maury, lady Stark.

J'hochai la tête.

\- Le cortège royal devrait bientôt arrivée, ser Robert, lui appris Jaime. Nous venons en éclaireur.

\- Bien, vous pouvez entrer.

Jaime ne perdit pas une seconde et entra. Quant à moi, je pris le temps de remercier ser Robert Maury d'un sourire. Si je venais à avoir des ennuis, autant avoir des amis... J'ai suivi Jaime en regardant tout autour de moi pour mémoriser les lieux. J'en aurais besoin plus tard. Nous suivîmes un long chemin jusqu'à atteindre une seconde porte. Le second guet nous fit entrer sans même nous parler. Il avait bien entendu reconnu Jaime. Nous traversâmes la cour sans nous arrêter passant à côté des cuisines jusqu'à une cour intérieure qu'on rejoignit grâce à un pont levis. J'avais bien deviné que nous étions dans le donjon rouge. Nous traversâmes la cour au trot jusqu'aux écuries. Après être descendu de cheval, Jaime s'occupa d'eux en les attachant, pendant que je réajustais ma coiffure et ma robe violette, qui allait bien avec mes yeux. Je n'avais pas voulu m'habiller chic pour la chevauché alors j'avais mis une robe très simple, contrairement à la reine. Elle s'était mise sur son trente et un. Devinez pour qui... Et oui, Jaime ! Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Elle me force à me marier avec lui et après, elle essaye de le séduire. Suis-je la seule à me dire que cette femme n'est pas nette ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? M'interrogea Jaime en s'essuyant les mains puis en venant vers moi.

\- A ta sœur. J'ai franchement du mal à la comprendre. Elle me force à t'épouser et après, elle veut te séduire. Où est la logique là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas. Elle... Elle n'est pas logique. J'ai l'habitude de bien cerner les gens, mais elle... Je n'y arrive pas. Elle a l'air lunatique.

\- Ma sœur est difficile à décrypter. Mais cesse de penser à elle. C'est ce qu'elle veut justement. Potassons un peu l'histoire de la ville. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à tes appartements. Tu résideras dans la tour de la Main puisque Ned Stark est maintenant la main du roi.

J'hochai distraitement la tête. Il me proposa son bras que j'acceptai aussitôt. Il m'entraîna dehors.

\- Que sais-tu à propos de Port-Réal ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je sais juste que mon ancêtre, Aegon le conquérant, est venu de Peyredragon jusqu'ici, et que la ville est bâti à l'endroit même où il est venu. C'est là que réside le pouvoir grâce au trône de fer. Il y a trois collines portant les noms de mes ancêtres, Aegon, Visenya et Rhaenys. Le trône de fer se trouve non loin d'ici, dans le donjon rouge, où nous sommes actuellement.

\- C'est exact. Depuis la conquête des Targaryens, Port-Réal est la capitale des Sept-couronnes. Bien situés et proche de la mer, la cité est devenue de plus en plus grande au fil des siècles. C'est devenu la cité la plus importante de Westeros. Hum... Comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, il y a des murailles tout autour de la cité. En tout, il y a sept portes chacune sous la garde d'un capitaine du Guet : la porte de fer, du dragon, la vieille porte, la porte des dieux, du Lion, du roi et de la rivière. Il y a bien trois collines. Celle de Visenya, où on est passés tout à l'heure, celle d'Aegon où on est maintenant et celle de Rhaenys, qui est la plus au nord.

Durant toutes ces explications, nous eûmes le temps de rejoindre ce qui me semble être... la tour de la main... Jaime ouvrit une grande porte en bois qui grinça. Il me fit entrer rapidement avant de refermer la porte. J'ai détaillé la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais avec une attention particulière. J'étais dans un hall où un escalier se démarquait par sa taille et plusieurs portes attirèrent mon attention.

\- Ta chambre est à l'étage, me dit-il en m'entraînant vers l'escalier.

Il semblait en marbre, matériau que j'avais déjà vu chez Ilyrio. Je savais d'expérience que c'était agréable au toucher. J'ai grimpé l'escalier doucement, admirant la décoration luxueuse du bâtiment. C'était magnifique ! Winterfell paraissait bien sombre à coté de Port-Réal. Pourtant, Winterfell me manquait atrocement. Port-Réal ne pourrait jamais remplacer cette cité dans mon cœur.

\- Ta chambre sera juste à côté de celle de Sansa, m'apprit-il lorsque nous fûmes à l'étage.

Voilà qui m'arrangeait. Je m'entendais assez bien avec Sansa. Elle était très gentille, mais un peu trop naïve. Elle pensait que Joffrey était le prince charmant. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait vite déchanter.

\- J'ai peur pour Sansa, admis-je. Je crains son mariage avec Joffrey.

\- N'aie pas peur. On a encore pas mal de temps avant ce mariage.

Il m'entraîna dans un long couloir qui devait contenir au moins huit portes. Huit chambres pour un seul couloir ? Ça faisait beaucoup ! Mais après tout, la tour de la main était conçue pour accueillir la main du roi et toute sa maisonnée.

\- Voilà ta chambre, me dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Il m'ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire. Je suis entrée avec un air admiratif. Cette chambre n'était... pas digne de moi. Elle était trop luxueuse. Le sol était recouvert de pavé en granit, les murs étaient beiges, comme la cape de Jaime et au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un énorme lit en baldaquin qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un noble quelconque.

\- On m'a prise pour une princesse ? Cette pièce n'est pas digne de mon rang.

\- Tu es une princesse, sourit-il. Chaque chambre est comme ça, tu sais. Celle de la main est encore mieux. Je ne te parle même pas des appartements royaux.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de luxe. A Essos, j'avais une chambre des plus sommaires. Je n'avais qu'un lit, une table de nuit et un meuble pour ranger mes vêtements. On ne vivait jamais plus de 2 ans au même endroit. La plus belle chambre que j'ai eu, c'était chez Ilyrio.

\- Les temps changent. Maintenant, tu es à la cour, et tu vas bientôt être marié. Tu deviendras une Lannister de Castral-Roc et nos enfants nous rendront complètement fous. L'avenir nous appartient.

\- Cet avenir s'annonce bien sombre, crois-moi. Il y aura des morts. Je ne sais pas qui, mais je le sais. Je fais peut-être même partie du lot. Je sens qu'il y aura pas mal de morts dans les années à venir. En même temps, je me sens très bizarre. Je... Comme si mes intuitions étaient brouillées, d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas... Cela ne m'a fait ça qu'une fois quand...

Non, non, je devais me tromper ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Je devais forcément me tromper.

\- Quand ? M'interrogea Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais plus, mentis-je effrontément.

Il acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu. Je n'étais pas vraiment une bonne menteuse.

\- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant, fis-je, changeant complètement de sujet. Sauter sur le lit comme une enfant.

Il m'invita à le faire avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis bien trop vieille pour faire ça. Je veux dire, je suis censé être une jeune femme mature, respectable et... Ahhh !

Pourquoi avais-je crié ? Tout simplement parce qu'il m'attrapa et me porta comme un sac à patate et me jeta sur le lit. J'ai eu l'impression de voler pendant quelques secondes avant d'atterrir sur le lit. Je m'attendais à atterrir durement mais le matelas était mou. Je rebondis et atterri à plat ventre. Jaime éclata de rire alors que je m'asseyais. J'ai explosé de rire à mon tour.

\- Tu es fou !

\- Complètement ! Mais faut pas le dire...

Je me suis recoiffée avec mes doigts difficilement. Mes boucles rouges ne ressemblaient à rien à cet instant.

\- Bon sang, je dois ressembler à un mouton ! Grognai-je en essayant de discipliner ma tignasse.

\- Un mouton charmant alors, ria-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- Tes cheveux sont un peu désordonnés mais ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans la salle du trône, devant le roi, la reine etc.

J'haussai les épaules. Je voulais être parfaite en toute circonstance. Pas toujours facile à faire.

\- Adélys ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de Sansa dans le couloir. Adélys !

J'ai échangé un regard amusé avec Jaime alors qu'elle entrait dans ma chambre précipitamment. Elle manqua de bousculer Jaime.

\- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, je vous laisse entre fille.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir en souriant. Je fis signe à Sansa de refermer la porte, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Adélys ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un gros problème... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais si j'ai raison, je suis dans la mouise.

D'un geste, elle me poussa à continuer.

\- Mes intuitions sont brouillées et ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

\- A quelle occasion ?

\- Ma première grossesse. Lorsque je portais Elaenna dans mon ventre.

Sansa me jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ? Chuchota-t-elle en venant vers moi.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. C'est une catastrophe !

Une grosse catastrophe ! Un enfant hors mariage... Il serait traité de bâtard. Comme Jon, et comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas... J'avais affreusement envie d'avoir un autre enfant, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il naisse bâtard.

\- Jon est le père ? Me demanda Sansa.

J'opinai de la tête. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise.

\- Je ne peux pas le garder, Sansa. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit bâtard comme ses parents. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme nous de ce statut. Ca me tue, mais je ne peux pas le garder.

\- Adélys, tu aimes Jon ? C'est le seul enfant que tu pourrais avoir de lui. Ne gâche pas cette occasion. Tu seras bientôt marier à Jaime Lannister, alors tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est son enfant à lui. Ton enfant ne sera pas un bâtard.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es maligne, Sansa. Merci beaucoup de m'aider.

Je me suis levée du lit et me jeta dans ses bras.

\- Merci...

1 : désigne une prostituée au Moyen-Age

² : Prostituée

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la conversation de Jaime et Cersei ? Quand il retrouve Adélys ? Du POV Jaime en général ? Du POV Jon ? Et pour finir l'arrivé à Port-Réal ? Dites-moi tout !


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre-là, mais je vous promet qe vous aurez le chapitre 12 dimanche prochain. Je suis particulièrement inspiré en ce moment. A un tel point que j'ai écrit 4 chapitres en à peine une semaine et demi. Bref, je vais arrêter de blablater.

Réponses aux reviews : **LittleFlicka **( Je suis désolée de m'être trompé. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête loll. C'est vrai que si l'enfant a les cheveux noirs ça va pas être facile à expliquer, mais je suis sûre qu'Adélys va trouver une solution. Elle a toujours une solution. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir:D A bientôt ! )

**Ginger-Furie** ( Hey ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. J''ai trouvé aussi que c'était une bonne idée de changer un peu de point de vue, alors dans les chapitres suivants, je vais parfois un peu diversifié les POV. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et à bientôt, je l'espère :D )

**Miss Malloy** ( Coucou ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié. Adélys est un personnage que j'ai inventé du tout au tout, et je dois admettre que j'en suis particulièrement fière. Moi aussi, je l'apprécie de plus en plus loll. Il y aura quelques changements dans la trame, mais ça ne changera pas beaucoup de choses. Il y aura toujours autant de morts, ça je te le promet mdrrr ;) Ahah, qui a donc poussé Bran de la tour ? C'est un grand mystère que l'on apprendra pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt, je l'espère)

**Chapitre 11**

Ce jour-là allait changer ma vie, je le sentais. Mon véritable destin commençait. Pourquoi ce jour et pas un autre ? Tout simplement parce que j'allais me marier changeant toute ma vie. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que c'était le point clé de mon destin. Ce jour était très important. C'est pourquoi je me sentais si nerveuse, même si Sansa essayait de me rassurer. Selon elle, je me traiterais d'idiote après la cérémonie pour avoir tant stressé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'étais enceinte d'un homme qui n'est pas celui que j'allais épouser et qui, en plus, est mon frère. Comment Jaime allait-il réagir en l'apprenant ? Je l'ignorais, mais j'en avais peur. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me rejette à cause de ça. Et même s'il l'acceptait, comment pourrait-il élever un enfant qui n'est pas de lui ? Jamais il ne considérerait cet enfant comme le sien, et je pouvais le comprendre. Cette situation commençait à peser sur moi. Cela me faisait redouter cette journée plus que tout autre chose.

Sansa, ma suivante, Aelys, et Myrcella m'aidaient à me préparer. La reine, quant à elle, avait préféré parfaire les préparatifs. Quelle excuse ! Elle était tout simplement vexée parce que je lui avais dit devant témoin qu'elle devrait aller se laver. En fait, je l'avais fait exprès. Je voulais qu'elle ait une mauvaise réputation. C'était ma nouvelle mission. Pourrir la vie de ma reine bien-aimée.

\- Adélys ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Me demanda Sansa alors qu'elle me coiffait soigneusement.

Effectivement, je rêvais. Je devais être en plein cauchemar !

\- Ah...Hum... Oui. Désolée. De quoi parlais-tu, Sansa ?

\- De la vie à Winterfell. A quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas nous entendre ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire la vérité devant Myrcella et ma suivante.

\- Je pensais à Bran. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit réveillé, mais... Il ne pourra plus marcher. C'est affreusement triste. Je le revois encore, plein de vie, grimpant partout. Winterfell était bien vide sans son rire.

\- Adélys, c'est ton mariage aujourd'hui. Ne pense pas à ça, maintenant. Penses à ton futur mari, à ta future vie, et tes futurs... enfants.

Mes enfants …. Elaenna et mon futur bébé... Petite, je rêvais déjà d'avoir des enfants, mais pas dans ces contextes-là. En fait, je me voyais plutôt marié à un homme magnifique avec une situation stable dans un château éloigné avec des milliers d'enfants qui nous ressembleraient. Au lieu de ça, j'avais un enfant de mon oncle, un de mon frère, et je me mariais avec un homme qu'on m'oblige à épouser. Vive ma vie !

\- Ce jour doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie, sourit Sansa.

Elle était si naïve. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme elle ? Je ne me rendrais même pas compte des desseins des autres. Pourtant, ce monde n'était pas fait pour les naïfs. Sansa allait bientôt se rendre compte des choses. C'était triste à dire, mais il allait falloir qu'elle grandisse vite. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'elle allait vivre des horreurs. Pas comme une intuition, malheureusement. Je m'étais rendue compte que je perdais cette faculté lorsque j'étais enceinte. C'était fâcheux, mais tant pis.

\- Si ce jour doit être le plus beau, pourquoi semblez-vous aussi triste ? Me demanda Myrcella en me dévisageant.

\- Enfant, j'avais imaginé ma vie autrement. Et je me rends compte que mon rêve était une utopie... Il ne peut exister dans ce monde. Je suis un peu déçue, mais ça va me passer. Ce jour est très important pour moi et mon avenir. Tout commence réellement aujourd'hui.

J'avais du mal à imaginer que mon véritable destin commençait ce jour-là. Que tout commence par un mariage... En principe un bon signe, mais non. J'avais un destin funeste. Si je n'étais pas coincé, je me serais enfuie sans discuter.

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je suis juste nerveuse. J'ai horreur de me retrouver devant une foule de gens et d'être au centre de l'attention. Mais je sens que je vais devoir m'y habituer.

Bien entendu, la reine allait s'arranger pour me torturer de cette façon. Je sens que j'allais vivre un cauchemar avec elle, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'avais un moyen de pression sur elle. Grâce à ma «ressemblance» avec Lyanna Stark, le roi me faisait plus confiance qu'elle. C'était un atout non négligeable. Une signification de mon crédit par rapport à elle.

\- Je sais que tu penses à lui, mais oublie-le pour la journée, me murmura Sansa dans l'oreille. Sinon, tu seras triste toute la journée.

Je ne pensais pas du tout à Jon, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait... Merci de me le rappeler !

\- Je n'y pensais pas jusqu'à maintenant, dis-je à voix haute.

\- Ah ! …. Je suis désolée. Je devrais me frapper pour ma bêtise.

Je souris. Ce n'était pas une énorme bêtise. J'allais juste pensée à Jon toute la journée. En fait, c'était une grosse bêtise ! Mais bon... Sansa était pardonnable. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Enfin, me semble-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, la rassurai-je.

Elle s'activa à finir ma coiffure. J'avais choisis une coiffure très simple, et typique de Daenerys. Autant dire qu'il y avait des tresses partout. Je n'avais pas envie de me coiffer comme une sudiste, puisque j'en étais pas une. Je préférais largement les coiffures de ma tante. Nous avions décidés avec Sansa et ma suivante de laisser mes cheveux libres et de faire quelques tresses sur les côtés de mon crane pour les réunir derrière. Lord Stark m'avait offert une magnifique pince venant de Lyanna. Elle était en argent et en forme de papillon. Nous avons donc réunis toutes les tresses avec la pince. Le résultat était... Parfait !

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit Sansa en me montrant le résultat grâce aux nombreux miroirs de la pièce.

\- C'est parfait. Merci, Sansa.

Elle m'adressa un sourire joyeux.

\- Il est temps de mettre ta robe et ton manteau.

Ma robe... Elle était beige et marqué à la taille par une ceinture marron. Le haut était en forme de cœur et épousait parfaitement mes formes. Les manches étaient en dentelles. Quant au manteau, il était à l'effigie de la maison Stark. C'était obligé de porter un manteau à l'effigie de sa maison. Durant la cérémonie, l'époux devait enlever le manteau de la mariée et le remplacer par un de ses couleurs. Cela signifiait que la femme était libérée de la protection de son père pour être protéger par son époux. J'aurais préféré porter un manteau à l'effigie des Targaryens, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Dans une cité pareille, je n'aurais pas été en sécurité si tout le monde savait qui j'étais réellement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de me rassurer ma suivante.

Je souris gentiment. J'adorais ma faculté de sourire alors que je n'en avais pas envie. Sansa revint au même moment avec mes habits en mains.

\- Et voilà ! Enfile tout ceci et tu seras presque prête.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être prête pour quoi que ce soit. J'aurais préféré me terrer au fond d'une forêt. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Merci à la reine ! Je me suis donc levée de ma chaise et me suis glissée derrière un paravent. Sansa me passa les vêtements. J'ai enlevé la robe que je portais et j'ai enfilé ma … robe de mariée. J'ai fait attention à mes cheveux durant le processus. Je n'avais pas trop envie de demander à Sansa de recommencer ma coiffure. Une fois ma robe mise, je déposai le manteau sur mes épaules, comme il se doit. Lorsque je sortis, la porte s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui entrait, mais... en fait, j'ai dû les baisser.

\- Tyrion ! M'écriai-je en courant vers lui.

Je me suis abaissée à sa hauteur et l'ai pris dans mes bras, manquant de l'étouffer. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec un beau sourire.

\- Adélys, tu... m'empêches de respirer.

Je le lâchai en riant.

\- J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps. Le roi en avait marre de t'attendre ! Nous lui avions dit d'attendre un mois mais tu ne te montres qu'au bout de deux mois ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- De même. Jaime va être fou en te voyant comme ça. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire en me relevant.

\- Adélys, nous n'avons pas finie ! Me réprimanda Sansa.

Venant d'une fille plus jeune que moi, cela me fit bien rire, mais j'obtempérai et me suis rassise.

\- Lady Sansa, ravi de vous revoir, la salua Tyrion en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- De même, Lord Tyrion.

Mon futur frère vint embrasser Myrcella sur les deux joues. Je savais bien qu'il l'adorait malgré ses mauvais rapports avec sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Sansa et ma suivante me maquillèrent légèrement. Un peu de poudre pour unifier mon teint, du fard à joue pour me donner un peu de couleur et du rouge à lèvres rose.

\- Qui t'amène à l'autel ? Me demanda Tyrion.

\- Lord Stark, bien entendu.

Il acquiesça.

\- Ça y est, s'exclama Sansa. Tu es prête à être mariée !

Voilà venu le moment que je redoutais le plus. Bon sang, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être loin d'ici ! Lord Stark choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il s'arrêta net en me voyant.

\- Tu es exactement comme elle, affirme-t-il.

Il parlait de Lyanna, bien entendu. Tout le monde me le disait. Sauf que personne ne pouvait me dire si elle était ma mère ou pas.

\- Viens, il est l'heure, dit-il.

J'hochai la tête et me suis levée. Il me proposa son bras que je pris avec plaisir. Nous sortîmes de la pièce. La tour de la main étant très proche du septuaire, le trajet allait être court, malheureusement. Moi qui voulais me préparer mentalement à ce que j'allais vivre... Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Lord Stark, merci d'être là. C'est très important pour moi. Je suis ravie de ne pas être seule face à mon destin. Ce jour est vraiment très stressant pour moi. J'ai peur que la reine ne fasse quelque chose contre moi. Elle en est bien capable. Je suis même certaine qu'elle le ferait avec un très grand plaisir. C'est une garce. Elle veut ma chute. Sauf que je ne la laisserais pas gagner. Elle veut jouer, on va jouer. On verra qui va gagner.

\- Ne penses pas à ça pour l'instant.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour atterrir dans le hall d'entrée de la tour de la main. Nous traversâmes la pièce en silence. Une fois dehors, le stress monta. Lord Stark le vit bien.

\- Ne sois pas si nerveuse, Adélys. La reine pourrait en profiter.

Cela eut un effet immédiat. La colère remplaça le stress.

\- Si elle fait quoi que ce soit, je lui enlève les yeux à la petite cuillère, grognai-je alors qu'il souriait.

\- Je ne pense pas que les gardes soient d'accord.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord. Les reines n'étaient jamais faciles à tuer. Les rois, non plus. Ils étaient bien trop protégés.

Le septuaire se rapprochait... Bon sang !

\- Lord Stark... J'espère vraiment être de votre famille. J'ai longtemps imaginé mon père comme étant généreux mais ferme, prévenant, protecteur... Quand je suis arrivée à Winterfell, j'ai trouvé en vous la figure paternelle qui manquait à ma vie. Remplissant le vide qu'il y en avait en moi depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis ravi que tu me voies comme tel. J'aurais aimé avoir une fille comme toi. Tu es comme Lyanna. Forte, belle. Je t'admire autant que je l'admirais.

Je lui adressai un sourire lumineux. Arrivés devant le septuaire, nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

\- Il est temps de te marier, soupira-t-il. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais, Adélys ?

\- Je ne peux plus reculer. Il est trop tard. Et puis, si j'abandonne Jaime, la reine va dévoiler mes secrets avec une grande satisfaction. De toute façon, je ne ferais pas ça à Jaime.

\- Tu tiens à lui ?

\- Il n'est pas celui que l'on croit être. Sa sœur l'a longtemps perverti.

Il ne parut pas convaincu. Je savais très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas Jaime. Pourquoi ? J'avais ma petite idée là-dessus.

\- Allons-y !

Il ouvrit la grande porte du septuaire. Des centaines de personnes se tournèrent alors vers nous. Mon stress augmenta encore. Tout au fond de la salle, mon futur mari et le grand septon m'attendait. Lord Stark, voyant que je n'avançais pas, me poussa dans la salle. Il me fit ensuite avancer doucement. Nous remontâmes l'allée, sous les regards des gens venus assister à mon mariage. J'ai repéré Varys et Littlefinger dans la foule. Il ne manquait plus que ces deux-là ! Les voyant me sourire, je détournai le regard. Je concentrai plutôt mon attention sur Jaime. Les autres m'importaient peu. Près de lui se trouvaient nos deux familles. De son côté, les Lannister avec Cersei et ses enfants, Lancel, Tyrion et Tywin Lannister. Du côté que j'allais occupée, il y avait Sansa et Arya habillait comme une dame, m'étonnant. Septa Mordane avait dû l'obliger à porter une robe. Arya détestait ça alors cette idée ne pouvait pas venir d'elle.

Quant à Sansa, elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Sa robe d'une belle couleur verte mettait ses longs cheveux roux en valeur. Je lui souris.

Je relevai ma robe lorsque je dû monter des petits escaliers pour rejoindre Jaime. Une fois près de lui, je lâchai le bras de Lord Stark pour prendre les mains que Jaime me tendit. Je jetai un regard mauvais à la reine, qui me fit un sourire moqueur. Sale garce ! J'avais très envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Elle avait gagné ! Elle avait réussi à me manipuler et elle en était ravie. J'avais une envie fulgurante de la tuer ! De prendre une lame et de lui passer à travers le corps, sentant sa chair s'arracher, ses os se brisés et son cœur s'arrêter. J'aurais tellement aimé lui arracher les yeux et la bouche pour plus qu'elle me regarde en souriant avec satisfaction.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, ma belle, me murmura Jaime, détournant mon attention de la reine.

Il me fit approcher du grand septon qui nous attendait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, ce qui m'étonna puisque j'avais rencontré toutes les personnes importantes de Port-Réal. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner bien longtemps. Le septon me fit signe de commencer l'échange des consentements. Je me plaçai bien en face de Jaime lui serrant plus fort ses mains.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur mon époux, récitai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il sourit.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse.

Le grand septon éleva son cristal à sept faces tout en disant :

\- En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes. Je déclare solennellement que Jaime Lannister et Adélys Stark sont tous deux, mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit ceux qui se mettraient entre eux !

Jaime m'attira à lui et m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit Jon à sa place. Ce n'était pas infaisable. Si j'imaginais Jon à la place de Jaime... Oui, mais ce ne serait pas honnête. Je n'ai donc rien imaginé restant face à la réalité. J'ai donc répondu au baiser de Jaime comme il se devait. Nous nous séparâmes après quelques secondes. Tyrion donna un manteau à l'effigie des Lannister à Jaime, qui me le posa sur les épaules. Symbolisant mon acceptation dans ma nouvelle famille et le fait que Jaime remplacera désormais mon «père». Lorsque nous nous tournâmes vers la foule, main dans la main, nous reçûmes un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la reine qui me fusillait du regard. Jalouse !

\- Ça va ? Me demanda mon... mari.

Oui, j'aurais du mal à m'y faire. Moi qui tenais à ma liberté...

\- Je vais très bien.

J'étais mariée... Bon sang ! J'appartenais maintenant à un homme. J'appartenais à Jaime Lannister, l'homme qui était censé être mon ennemi. Etais-je la seule à ne pas y croire ? Etais-je en train de rêver ? Non, tout cela me semblait bien réel. Je me sentais prise d'un vertige tout d'un coup.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle une fois seuls, lui annonçai-je d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est important ?

\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler en public sinon je suis finie.

Il acquiesça. Il me prit délicatement la main et me fit descendre les escaliers.

\- Souris, Adélys, me dit-il.

J'obéis et souri en parcourant l'allée au bras de mon mari sous les applaudissements de la foule. Tout le monde nous regardait avec un grand sourire, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je détestais ça ! Après tout, qui aimait être au centre de l'attention ? La reine, sûrement. Elle me l'avait prouvé quelques fois. Surtout si elle était exclue de la conversation... Pauvre chérie !

Le roi vint nous féliciter, bientôt suivit de Tywin Lannister, Tyrion, Sansa, Arya, Lord Stark et... La reine, même si elle ne le fit que pour les apparences. Je savais très bien que mon très lumineux sourire la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir sourire alors que je venais de perdre ma liberté. Dommage pour elle, je savais très bien sourire sans en avoir envie. C'était quelque chose que nous avions en commun. J'ai adoré la voir nous féliciter du bout des lèvres. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta avec un faux sourire peu convaincant, Joffrey s'approchait avec une expression... comme sa mère, en fait. Il arborait un sourire forcé tout aussi peu convaincant. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose que Cersei lui avait transmis. Chez les Lannister, seuls Myrcella, Tommen et Tyrion nous félicitait avec sincérité. J'aimais bien ces trois-là. Ils m'appréciaient réellement pour ce que j'étais. Myrcella appréciait me raconter l'histoire des Lannister et des Baratheon. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère, ce qui était une bonne chose.

\- Allons boire à notre santé, ma chère femme, me sourit Jaime.

Il était très heureux, bien entendu. Je savais très bien qu'il désirait ardemment m'épouser. Il avait complètement craqué pour moi dès notre rencontre malgré que je sois méfiante envers lui. Après tout, il était l'assassin de mon grand-père, le roi Aerys II Targaryen. Seulement, en interrogeant certaines personnes sur le roi défunt, j'avais appris que c'était un être complètement fou et paranoiaque, qui appréciait brûler ceux qui lui déplaisait. Ainsi avait péri Rickard et Brandon Stark, le père et le frère de Lyanna et Lord Stark. Après une longue réflexion, et après qu'il m'ait raconté les circonstances de la mort de mon grand-père, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait eu raison. J'ai laissé tomber ma méfiance envers lui pour apprendre à le connaître.

\- Bien sûr, mon cher mari, ris-je en prenant le bras qu'il me proposait.

Il nous fit sortir du septuaire assez rapidement en jetant un regard moqueur à sa sœur, qui se fit violence pour rester impassible. Une fois dehors, nous fîmes face au peuple qui nous acclamer. Bien sûr, puisque ce n'était pas un mariage ordinaire. Une bâtarde avec le Régicide …. Pas du tout ordinaire, en effet.

\- Nous aiment-ils ou font-ils semblant ? Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

\- Je crois qu'ils nous aiment. Comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Il nous fit éviter la foule en passant par un petit passage afin d'atteindre la salle du banquet.

\- C'est passé plus vite que ce que je m'attendais, remarquai-je.

\- Je dois bien admettre que c'est vrai. Je m'attendais à une cérémonie plus longue. Mais bon... C'est mieux ainsi. Tu as dû te sentir mal à l'aise, toi qui déteste être le centre de l'attention.

\- Non, ça a été. J'ai été plutôt à l'aise. En fait, j'ai pris sur moi pour que Cersei ne soit pas satisfaite de mon malheur, qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Elle est illogique. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a obligé à me marier avec toi, alors qu'elle t'aime encore.

Il nous fit stopper et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Je sais pourquoi, admit-il. Même mariée à Robert Baratheon, nous avons continué de nous voir. Je pense donc qu'elle envisage de me séduire à nouveau. Ainsi, tu seras bloquée ici ou à Castral-Roc, malheureuse, avec un mari ayant des relations incestueuses avec sa sœur. Seulement, ça n'arrivera pas, je te rassure. Nous sommes mariés, dorénavant. J'ai prononcé mes vœux pour toi et je ne les briserais pas.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit que les vœux sont faciles à briser, lui fis-je remarquer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui rappelle cette phrase puisqu'il arborait une expression surprise.

\- Je parlais de mes vœux à la Garde Royale, Adélys. Avec toi, c'est différent. Tu es ma femme. Je te suis dévouée. Je ne te ferais pas ça, ma belle. Ma sœur ne me récupérera pas. Elle et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'elle est réellement. Cersei est détestable, manipulatrice, garce, vaniteuse et séductrice. Je suis tombée dans son piège et j'ai mis beaucoup d'année à m'en libérer. J'étais naïf avec elle. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de ses actes bien avant.

\- Tu étais sous son emprise, tu n'y peux rien. Elle t'a manipulé, comme elle manipule tout le monde. Elle est maligne et sournoise. Tu es son jumeau, alors elle te connait mieux que quiconque. Elle sait comment te contrôler et elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir. Mais... Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet, et rejoindre la cours extérieur. C'est notre mariage et nous parlons de ta sœur... Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Tu as raison. On ne devrait pas parler du passé aujourd'hui. En fait, on devrait ignorer Cersei, et faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Difficile à faire quand elle veut me rendre folle de rage, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver. Rien n'est impossible dans la vie. Ce n'est pas une reine manipulatrice, sournoise et énervante qui va me faire perdre patience. Heureusement que je suis patiente, sinon je l'aurais tué depuis longtemps.

Depuis le jour où elle m'a appelé dans sa chambre avec Jon et Jaime et qu'elle m'a forcé à me fiancer avec Jaime et qu'elle a obligé Jon à prendre le noir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais, sourit-il.

Il recommença à nous faire avancer tout doucement en souriant comme un bienheureux. C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie... chanceux ! C'était loin d'être mon meilleur et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Après tout, c'est Jon qui aurait dû être à sa place. Jon... Chaque nuit, je pleurais pour lui. Devoir le quitter avait été très dur, mais être séparé de lui chaque jour l'était encore plus. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le voir rien que 5 minutes. Ce serait merveilleux !

\- Je ne tuerais pas ta sœur, lui annonçai-je. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

\- Intuition ?

Déconcertée, j'ai tourné vivement la tête vers lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être une intuition, tout simplement parce que j'en avais plus depuis que j'étais enceinte. Il ne le savait pas encore et lui annoncer allait être difficile. Je redoutais sa réaction plus que tout autre chose.

\- Je... Non, lui répondis-je. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre le fera, vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle a.

Je n'avais pas envie de me salir les mains pour elle. J'avais assez tué dans ma vie. Pourtant, l'image dans ma tête montrant Cersei étant torturé et tué par mes soins était plaisante. Plaisante, mais impossible. Il était impossible pour moi de la tuer, dorénavant. C'était ma belle-sœur et la sœur jumelle de mon mari. Elle était de ma famille, même si je ne l'avais pas voulu. Bon sang, j'avais pour belle-sœur une garce !

\- Je croyais que tu rêvais de la tuer ? Me demanda Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, parce que... Elle est de ma famille, maintenant. C'est ma belle-sœur, même si ce lien entre elle et moi me déplaît fortement. En plus, c'est ta sœur jumelle. Comment pourrais-tu rester avec la femme qui a tué ta sœur ? Certes, tu la méprises, mais au fond de toi, tu l'aimes. C'est ta sœur ! Vous avez vécu ensembles depuis la naissance. Penses-tu que sa perte ne te ferait rien ? J'aurais aimé lui faire payer ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai assez tué dans vie. Je suis déjà hanté par ceux que j'ai tué alors je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me hante, elle aussi. Elle ne restera pas impunie, je l'espère. Ça serait dommage qu'elle ne paye pas pour ses crimes.

\- Elle paiera pour ses crimes. Un jour, elle paiera pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Rien ne reste impuni.

Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Malheureusement, en ce monde, seuls les plus malins s'en sortent toujours bien.

\- Jaime, tu as tort. Cersei est maligne. Elle sait toujours se dépêtrer des pires situations. Comme les mauvaises herbes, elle repousse toujours.

Il sourit à la comparaison. J'avais raison de ne pas la sous-estimer. La reine était une bonne adversaire. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle savait jouer. Étant une bonne joueuse moi aussi, je m'amusais comme une petite folle.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, mais toi et moi, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne reste pas impunie.

\- Oh, crois-moi, Jaime, je vais lui pourrir la vie. Son cauchemar... Ce sera moi. Je suis très forte à ce genre de jeux. Pourrir la vie des gens est quelque chose que je sais très bien faire. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Il sourit face à ma détermination. Il savait très bien à quel point j'avais envie de me venger. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. C'est quelque chose qu'il admirait chez moi. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Viserys avait longtemps aimé ma détermination à me venger de ce qu'il me faisait. En fait, pour me venger, je contrecarrais ses plans pour reprendre Westeros. Ce n'était pas du tout mon but que les Targaryens reprennent Westeros, au contraire. Je voulais juste le pousser à bout. De plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'il devienne roi. Il n'en était pas digne. Il aurait été un vrai tyran. Un peu comme Joffrey le serait. Enfin, Joffrey serait peut-être pire, quand même. Il était déjà un tyran rien qu'en étant prince. Qui sait ce qu'il serait s'il venait à devenir roi... Le peuple vivrait sûrement un enfer, et ceux qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas encore plus.

\- Si tu le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, sourit-il. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Oh, moi aussi, j'avais hâte.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cela faisait des heures que l'on était à table et je commençais à en avoir marre. Bon, je buvais du vin, me remontant un peu le moral. Je discutais un peu avec Tyrion, qui s'était assis à côté de moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit avec moi. C'est dingue ! Il y a quelque mois encore, je considérais tous les Lannister comme des ennemis, et là, je suis marié à l'un d'eux et très amie avec un autre. C'est fou ce que les choses peuvent changer en si peu de temps. J'ai changé.

\- Adélys, ça va ? S'enquit Tyrion, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Je crois que je devrais arrêter le vin épicé, mais ça va. Cersei n'a rien fait contre moi pour l'instant. J'espère que cette situation va durer parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle pour l'instant.

\- Montres-lui que ce qu'elle fait contre toi a de l'importance, et elle continuera. Si tu veux être tranquille, fais comme si tu ne remarques pas son petit manège.

Il avait raison ! Ce conseil allait beaucoup m'aider. Je l'ai remercié chaleureusement.

\- Tu es vraiment très rusé, le complimentai-je. Je suis sûr que personne ne connaît tes réelles capacités.

Il haussa les épaules. Jaime choisit ce moment pour attirer mon attention.

\- J'ai appris quelques choses sur Lyanna, hier, en discutant avec le roi, m'annonça Jaime, attisant immédiatement ma curiosité. Robert ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Il ne voyait que sa beauté, pas son fort caractère. Mais, il savait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec lui. Parfois, son attitude envers lui était froide, et dure. Lorsqu'il a vu Lyanna se faire couronné reine d'amour et de beauté par Rhaegar. Il a compris qu'il avait de la concurrence, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas trop d'accord avec leur mariage, elle pourrait s'enfuir avec le prince dragon. Il avait raison, mais il espérait que ça change. Il s'est rebellé contre les Targaryens parce qu'il la voulait à tout prix, même si elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Il ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un d'autres puisse l'avoir.

\- Comment as-tu appris tout ça, Jaime ?

J'étais agréablement surprise. Reconstituer la vie de Lyanna n'était pas facile, et voir qu'il était là pour m'aider me faisait très plaisir.

\- Robert est très bavard lorsqu'il boit, sourit-il avant de boire une gorgée de vin épicé.

Lui aussi, il était malin. Pas autant que Tyrion, mais il l'était.

\- Donc, Rhaegar ne l'a pas enlevé ? Intervint Tyrion qui avait tout entendu.

\- Probablement pas, lui répondit son frère.

J'en étais déjà certaine avant qu'il ne me l'apprenne. J'ai quand même remercié Jaime pour les informations.

\- Il y a aussi autre chose que j'ai appris, ajouta Jaime. Selon mestre Pycelle, ma mère aurait été violée.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Tyrion, visiblement choqué par la nouvelle.

\- Oui. Elle a été voir mestre Pycelle après que ce soit arrivé, et il a confirmé ses dires. Il ignore l'identité du violeur puisqu'elle a refusé de lui dire.

Joanna Lannister, la mère de Jaime et Cersei, et Tyrion, avait été violé ! Qui aurait osé faire ça ? Sûrement un fou.

\- Quand est-ce arrivée ? Demanda Tyrion.

\- Quelques mois avant ta naissance.

Je le vis blêmir. Cela pourrait dire que Tyrion... n'était peut-être pas le fils de Tywin Lannister. Oh, oh !

\- Je pourrais demander des informations à Lord Stark, leur fis-je. Il sait beaucoup de choses, et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous aider. Il me répondra.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Nous avions besoin de réponses. Elles étaient nécessaires. Grâce à elles, nous pourrions découvrir ma véritable identité et peut-être des vieux secrets enfouis depuis longtemps.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ? M'interrogea Jaime avec une certaine curiosité.

\- A moins que tu ne saches parler le haut valyrien, je ne peux pas te le dire en public.

Il parut déçu, mais acquiesça quand même. Je ne pouvais pas dire mon secret ici alors que tout le monde pouvait nous entendre.

\- Tu me diras tout à l'heure.

\- Dire quoi ? Intervint... La reine, qui passait derrière nos chaises.

Oh, pas elle ! C'était la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, répliqua mon mari en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je vois... Adélys, le roi n'est pas loin, alors dis-moi. Ce serait dommage qu'il découvre toute l'histoire ce soir alors que tu viens de te marier.

J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas la frapper.

\- Je voulais dire à Jaime que je comptais te dénoncer au roi.

\- Me dénoncer à propos de quoi ?

\- Lancel, bien sûr.

Elle resta impassible mais j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle devait fulminer. Pauvre chérie ! Tyrion cacha son sourire satisfait à l'aide de son verre de vin, alors que Jaime ne le cachait pas.

\- Fait, donc ! Il ne te croira, et puis, il déteste les Targaryens, non ?

\- J'ai plus de crédit que toi pour le roi. Devine pourquoi ? Ah oui, je ressemble à Lyanna.

Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres. Je prenais le dessus sur elle. Quelle idée de génie !

\- Si tu fais ça, ton identité ne sera plus secrète, dit la reine avec une voix qui se voulait intimidante.

\- Ne te gêne pas. Je suis sûre que ton inceste fera plus polémique que le fait que je sois Targaryen.

Elle eut une idée. Je le savais grâce à son maudit sourire en coin. Elle approcha sa tête de la mienne.

\- Toi aussi, tu as eu une relation incestueuse, chuchota-t-elle. Avec ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait dommage que tout le monde le sache. Je suis sûre que ça ferait polémique aussi. Dis quoi que ce soit sur moi, et ton inceste ne sera un secret pour personne. Je suis sûre que le roi serait ravi de t'exécuter après cette révélation, même si tu ressembles à cette puterelle de Lyanna Stark.

Oui, bon... Elle m'avait battu. Et puis, elle aimait me pousser à bout. Dire que Lyanna était une puterelle n'était pas malin de sa part, mais assez pour me mettre réellement en colère. J'ai voulu la frapper, mais Jaime retint ma main. Tyrion, quant à lui, regardait sa sœur avec un air de dégoût.

\- Lyanna n'était pas une puterelle. En fait, je crois que vous prenez votre cas pour une généralité... Ma reine, fis-je avec une colère bien camouflé. En fait, au lieu d'être reine, vous auriez dû travailler dans un bordel. Vous auriez été dans votre élément.

Jaime et Tyrion pouffèrent, attirant un regard mauvais de leur sœur.

\- Ne joue pas trop avec moi, Targaryenne. Ici, il suffit d'une mauvaise parole pour que tu sois assassinée. Ça serait bien dommage que Jaime soit veuf aussi tôt. Je crois que ce brave Jon Snow serait attristé par ta disparition.

Quelle garce !

\- Est-ce une menace ? Parce que si c'est le cas, crois-moi, tu devrais te méfier aussi. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Lorsque ma famille reviendra, tu ne nous échapperas pas. Ta fin promet d'être tout sauf douce.

\- Je les attends avec une grande impatience.

Et elle partit avec un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres. Je la suivi du regard en me demandant pourquoi je m'étais promis de ne pas la tuer. Elle avait un don pour m'énerver.

\- Ne l'écoutes pas, me conseilla Tyrion. Si tu révèles ce que tu sais, elle risque gros. Elle serait décapitée pour infidélité et inceste.

\- Elle a déjà perdu sa tête, ricana Jaime.

Il n'avait pas tort. Cette femme était une folle. Folle, mais intelligente. Elle était vraiment redoutable. En fait, elle n'était pas une mauvaise herbe mais une vipère venimeuse. Je devais éviter ses crochets si je ne voulais pas être empoisonnée.

\- Elle a un pouvoir sur moi que je ne peux pas contré, leur fis-je remarquer. Elle sait trop de chose compromettante sur moi. Quoi que je puisse dire, elle a le dessus, pour l'instant. Je ne peux rien y faire. Il faudrait que je trouve autre chose sur elle.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Tyrion. J'ai juste à manipuler un peu Lancel. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand je lui dirais que je compte tout dire au roi ? Il me demandera de le laisser faire n'importe quoi pour moi en échange de mon silence. Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander d'espionner Cersei.

\- Tu es tellement malin, souris-je.

Il n'y avait que Tyrion pour avoir des plans aussi géniaux ! Grâce à lui, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'échapper à l'emprise de sa sœur. S'il y arrivait, je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

\- Je crois que nous allons devoir nous éclipser, ma chère, me souffla Jaime en voyant qu'il commençait à faire nuit.

J'acquiesçai en revêtant mon sourire.

\- Tyrion, j'aimerais avoir une longue discussion avec toi dès que possible, fis-je. J'irais voir Lord Stark, demain, pour voir s'il sait quelques choses sur... ce qui est arrivé à votre mère, et je te dirais ce qu'il m'aura appris. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous éclairer sur cette histoire.

\- Pas de problème. Tu sais où me trouver de toute façon. Merci.

\- Oui, à la bibliothèque. Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais.

Il me sourit franchement, ce qui était assez rare.

\- Bonne nuit, nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai dû rougir. En fait, j'en étais sûre. Mais... Tant pis. Cela m'importait peu. Jaime se leva alors je fis de même avec mon fameux sourire. Tout le monde nous regarda, ce qui me mit profondément mal à l'aise. Heureusement, nous ne nous attardèrent pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Je me sentais un peu nerveuse, et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. J'allais devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle et j'ignorais comment il allait réagir. J'avais peur, il fallait l'avouer. Peur qu'il me rejette et se jette dans les bras de sa garce de sœur.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et m'invita à faire de même, ce que je fis.

\- Ce que tu voulais me dire, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Cersei, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. J'ai dû improviser avec elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit maintenant. Surtout, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que je vais te dire tout de suite, sinon elle saura que... Elle aura un autre moyen de pression contre moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû mentir. Ce que je vais te dire... ne sera pas facile à encaisser, alors j'espère que … Tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu me rejetteras pas. Si tu me rejettes, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Tu aurais bien raison.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité. Il me poussa à continuer.

\- Je... Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en colère, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets.

Bon, le moment que je redoutais venait d'arriver. Bon sang, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Bon, il fallait que je sois forte !

\- Je... Je suis enceinte.

Il y eut un très long silence qui me mit très très mal à l'aise. Il était sans voix. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi mais j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose. En fait, je priais pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Tu... Tu... Je..., hésita-t-il.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. A sa place, je pense que j'aurais été dans le même état.

\- Tu attends un enfant... Je... Je suis vraiment stupéfait.

Oh oui, ça se voyait.

\- Il est de Jon.

Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une interrogation. Je confirmai en opinant de la tête.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Depuis que je n'ai plus d'intuition. Depuis notre arrivée à Port-Réal.

\- Si longtemps... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Je baissai la tête vers le sol, honteuse. Je ne lui avais pas dit parce que j'avais peur.

\- Je suis une lâche, avouai-je sans relever la tête. J'avais peur de ce que tu dirais. Sansa m'a dit que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais te le dire quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis désolée d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

\- Il ne fallait pas voir peur de ma réaction. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon enfant que tu portes, mais je le considérerais comme tel. Cet enfant sera une part de toi, et tu es ma femme, alors ce sera mon enfant. Il faudra juste sauver les apparences. De combien de temps crois-tu être enceinte ?

De combien de temps ? J'étais encore à Winterfell alors ça remonte un peu. Il releva ma tête du bout des doigts et m'obligea à le regarder.

\- Je dirais trois mois, mais c'est peut-être plus. Je ne suis pas très sûre. Nous sommes dans la mouise, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne croira que cet enfant a été conçu cette nuit.

\- Non, j'ai une idée. On aura qu'à dire que nous l'avons conçu à Winterfell. Ce n'est pas tellement faux. Comme dirait Tyrion, «pour un bon mensonge, il faut une part de vérité».

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Je le ferais parce que c'est toi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Adélys. Jamais.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il faire ça pour moi ? Pour une fois, il me surprenait.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, souris-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et le rapprochai de moi. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille avant de les faire remonter jusqu'à mes épaules. Il stoppa le baiser, le temps de me renverser sur le lit... Il était temps de fêter notre nuit de noces...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du mariage ? De ce que dit Adélys, et ce qu'elle apprend ? Du moment avec la reine ? Dites-moi tout !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur ! **

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 12... avec du retard. Comme une idiote, j'ai zappé le post dimanche dernier pour la simple et bonne raison que je me croyais le jeudi loll. Enfin, bref ! Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! **

Réponses aux reviews :

**LittleFlicka :**Moi aussi, j'adore la façon dont réagit Jaime. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, il reste quand même un homme compréhensif. Je tiens à ta remercier pour tes reviews, et surtout pour ta fidélité :D Bonne lecture !

**Ginger-Furie :** Tu trouves que le mariage est bien ? Parce que je trouve qu'il est trop rapide. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider comment le faire, et je dois avouer que l'effet n'est pas vraiment celui que j'espérais. Ahhh, la reine... Elle n'a pas fini d'enquiquiner Adélys celle-là, mais je pense que cette dernière n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

Deux semaines après le mariage

Je me réveillai tôt, très tôt. En fait, je n'ai dormi qu'une heure. A mes côtés, Jaime dormait encore profondément. Quelle chance ! J'étais incapable de me rendormir. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. J'avais l'impression que je devais faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme une intuition. Non, plutôt comme un sentiment. Ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus intense. Il fallait que je bouge.

Je me levai doucement du lit, et enfila une belle robe bleu nuit. Je tentai de discipliner mes longs cheveux en désordre. J'abandonnai vite, optant pour une longue natte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à … mon mari, avant de quitter la chambre. Les couloirs furent silencieux. Tellement silencieux que je n'entendais que mes pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais. En fait, je me laissai guider par mon inconscient. Ce que je fis, fut de réfléchir et marchai sans penser où aller. Je laissai mon inconscient me laisser là où il voulait que j'aille. Cela devait être dehors puisque je pris la direction du Bois Sacré.

Pour y aller, il fallait passer par différentes cours. Puis longer la Grande Galerie, servant aux réceptions du roi. Juste en face, le Bois sacré, composé principalement d'ormes et d'aulnes, se dressait fièrement au milieu des bâtiments. J'y entrai avec un grand plaisir. Tout au milieu du terrain, l'arbre-cœur semblait millénaire. A ses pieds, Lord Stark aiguisait son épée doucement. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver près de lui.

\- Tiens, Adélys, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vais bien. Et vous ?

\- Mes enfants me manquent. Seulement, Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire avec.

Trois de ses cinq enfants étaient restés à Winterfell. Un sentiment tout à fait compréhensible. A vrai dire, ses enfants me manquait aussi. Robb avec son beau sourire, Bran et sa joie de vivre, Rickon et son innocence.

\- Ma fille aussi me manque, vous savez, soupirai-je. Mais avec le temps, on s'y habitue. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait 4 ans. Hum... Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux vous entretenir, Lord Stark.

Il leva les yeux de son épée pour me regarder et me poussa à développer.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Il se figea. Ce n'était pas très amusant comme situation, mais j'avais envie de rire. Sûrement la fatigue.

\- Ce n'est pas une intuition comme vous devez le penser, Lord Stark. En fait, je le sais à cause de mon manque d'intuition, justement. Quand je suis enceinte, je n'en ai plus. Mais... Ce n'est pas le plus important. Jaime n'est pas le père de cet enfant. C'est... C'est Jon.

Lord Stark parut choqué. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Ce ne fut pas étonnant. Après tout, j'attendais l'enfant de mon frère ! Oui, de mon frère ! J'avais commis un inceste. Bon, j'ignorais qu'il était mon frère à ce moment précis. J'avais quand même commis un inceste ! Ce ne fut pas la première fois non plus. J'eus déjà commis une faute de ce genre avec mon oncle. Certes, contre mon gré, mais les faits étaient présents. J'étais une mauvaise personne, et voilà maintenant, que j'attendais un enfant. Non pas de mon mari, mais de mon frère !

\- Tu... Tu attends un enfant incestueux ! S'exclama Lord Stark avant de se taire et de regarder tout autour de lui.

Il se releva précipitamment, m'entraînant dans un endroit très isolé du Bois Sacré.

\- Pourquoi as-tu cédé à ton amour pour Jon ? Chuchota- t-il avec incompréhension.

\- C'était avant que je sache qu'il était mon frère !

Bon, ce fut vrai, sauf que je faillis recommencer lorsque je savais, alors... Oui, j'étais une mauvaise personne.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-il. Tu es dans une situation particulière. L'as-tu dis à... à ton mari ?

\- Oui. Il y a deux semaines. Il me soutient et gardera le secret. D'ailleurs, il est d'accord pour le reconnaître comme le sien.

\- C'est... très honorable de sa part.

\- Ne le haïssez pas à ce point, Lord Stark. Jaime n'est pas comme sa sœur ou son père. Tyrion et lui sont les seuls Lannister sur qui je peux compter.

Je savais à quel point il détestait les Lannisters, surtout la reine. Il ne supportait pas son attitude hautaine et son masque froid.

\- Méfie-toi tout de même, Adélys. Les Lannisters sont imprévisible. Ils ne sont pas les seuls dans cette citée à être ainsi, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur.

Oh, ça, j'en avais conscience. Je sus qu'on me suivait où que j'aille. J'avais repéré des espions de la reine, de Varys et de Littlefinger sans aucune difficulté. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas très discrets. J'avais réussi à en semer quelques-uns, cependant certains étaient tenaces.

\- Je me méfie de tout le monde, sauf de mes proches, lui avouai-je. Je ne fais confiance qu'à peu de personnes. Hum... Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez que Johanna Lannister avait été violé.

Il ne sembla pas surpris par ma question. Peut-être sut-il que je lui poserais la question un jour ?

\- Oui, je sais ce qui lui est arrivé, admit-il. Elle a été violée par le roi Aerys. Le Lutin en est le résultat.

Oh non ! Tyrion... Il était un Targaryen ! Tywin avait raison en disant que Tyrion était un bâtard. C'est le cas ! Bon sang ! Il n'était pas un vrai Lannister.

\- Il ne sait pas cela et son père non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je dois lui dire la vérité, Lord Stark. Il est comme mon frère. Il a besoin de savoir. Il... Il est mon oncle... (Je souris). Il est vraiment de ma famille ! Je trouve de la famille partout. C'est fou ! M'exultai-je.

\- D'accord, dis-lui la vérité, mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Comme toi, Adélys, c'est un Targaryen.

J'avais conscience de la dangerosité de la révélation, si cela tomber dans des oreilles indiscrète. Tyrion se ferait assassiné à coup sûr, tout comme moi.

\- Merci, Lord Stark, de m'avoir répondu.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête respectueux.

\- Alors... pardonnez-moi.. Je dois voir Tyrion maintenant. Je veux lui dire la vérité maintenant parce que je ne serais pas assez courageuse de lui dire plus tard.

J'eus peur d'aller lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, il croyait être le fils de Tywin Lannister alors... apprendre qu'il est le fruit d'un viol n'allait pas être facile à encaisser. A sa place, j'aurais dû mal à y croire.

\- Bonne chance, Adélys.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement avant de le quitter. Il fallut que je retrouve Tyrion, maintenant. Où pouvait-il être ? Je savais qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Peut-être pas à une heure aussi matinale. Enfin, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Parfois, il pouvait lire tout la nuit. Bon, je ne perdais rien à aller vérifier.

Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle ne fut pas très loin, me prenant que quelques minutes pour l'atteindre. L'endroit fut très silencieux, bien entendu. Qui pouvait traîner à la bibliothèque aussi tôt ? Tyrion, bien sûr ! Il fut pratiquement la seule personne à rester souvent toute une nuit ici. Il m'arrivait de rester assez tard avec lui. Il me montrait les livres sur les Targaryens, les dragons, la conquête de Westeros par Aegon le conquérant. Plus quelques livres sur les Stark et les Lannisters. A la fin de ces longues séances, je ressortais de la bibliothèque à moitié endormie. La tête remplie de nouvelles informations. Tyrion, lui, contrôlait bien la fatigue, n'étant assurément pas mon cas. Il avait certainement plus l'habitude que moi. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir une compagne de lecture, puisqu'il était seul la plupart du temps. De toute façon, ça se voyait grâce à son enthousiasme à me montrer chacun des livres ainsi que tous les recoins de la pièce. Dommage que je n'ai pu emmener quelques livres d'Essos. Il aurait adoré ! Surtout ceux venant non loin de Valyria. On y parlait beaucoup des Targaryens, un sujet qui plaisait beaucoup à Tyrion.

D'ailleurs, il était dans l'allée consacré aux Targaryens, ce qui ne m'étonna pas du tout. Il avait lu pratiquement tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Bonjour, Tyrion, souris-je.

Il releva la tête vers moi avec un air fatigué. Lui, il n'avait pas encore dormi !

\- Bien le bonjour, Lady Lannister, me salua-t-il avec une révérence.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Voilà qui n'est pas convenable !

Il sourit. J'étais pratiquement la seule à pouvoir le faire sourire. J'aimais le voir ainsi.

\- Je n'oserais pas voyons, ma Dame. Alors, que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi... indécente ?

\- Je dois te parler d'un secret de famille.

Oui, on put dire ça comme ça... le pauvre...

\- Je t'écoute.

Il fallut que je me lance avec courage.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose sur ta mère, Johanna Lannister. Je... Ça va être difficile à encaisser, mais il faut que je te le dise. Je dois le faire pour toi.

D'un geste impatient, il me poussa à continuer.

\- Elle a été violé par … par le roi Aerys. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le pire. Tu... Tu es issu de ce viol.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu Tyrion Lannister bouché bée. Je me serais réjouie de cet exploit, seulement si cela n'avait pas été dans ce contexte-là.

\- Je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça, fis-je en le regardant avec compassion.

\- Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, Adélys !

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, honteuse.

\- Mon père a donc raison. Je suis un bâtard.

Son ton semblait impassible mais lorsque je scrutai son visage, il semblait attristé. Le pauvre...

\- Tyrion, personne ne doit savoir ceci. Jaime, peut-être, mais pas Cersei ou Tywin Lannister. Cela te mettrait en danger. Tu es un Targaryen, comme moi. Tu es mon oncle.

Je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Tyrion. Surtout, ne dis rien à personne, le priai-je. Je n'ai pas envie que ta sœur te mette à mort.

Après tout, elle en serait capable. Selon elle, Tyrion serait le meurtrier de leur mère. En réalité, elle fut morte en couche. Ce ne fut pas de sa faute, sauf qu'il est impossible de convaincre cette garce du contraire. Cersei fut une sacrée tête de mule.

\- Je ne dirais rien, Adélys, me promit-il. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

Je l'espérai vraiment. Les Targaryens étaient traqués comme des bêtes par le roi et ses vassaux. Alors être aussi près d'eux furent dangereux pour nous deux. Moi, encore plus que lui. Puisqu'après tout, la reine savait qui j'étais réellement. Ignorant totalement la révélation faite à Tyrion.

\- Que regardais-tu ? Lui demandai-je en voyant la pile de livres à ses pieds.

\- Quelques contes sur les Targaryens. Rien de bien intéressant, que de la simple fiction.

Cela ne m'étonna pas plus que ça.

\- Je voudrais que tu me parles du sujet de ces livres, lui fis-je.

\- Ce sont quelques contes sur Aegon le conquérant et ses soeurs-épouses. Visenya et Rhaenys, et un conte sur les dragons Meraxès, Balerion et Vhagar. Rien de bien intéressant pour l'instant. Je cherche quelque chose de plus récent. Sur le roi Jaehaerys, le père du roi fou, avec quelques infos sur ce dernier.

Jaehaerys fut celui qui eus forcé ses deux enfants, Rhaella et Aerys Targaryen, à se marier ensembles. Tous deux devaient accomplir la prophétie du «prince qui fut promis». Rhaegar pensait qu'il le serait, ou que son fils Aegon pourrait l'être. Finalement, aucun d'entre eux ne le sera. Le «prince qui fut promis» était sûrement l'un des derniers Targaryens, mais qui ? Jon, Viserys, ou Tyrion ? Peut-être même Daenerys ou moi ? On ne le saura qu'au moment venu.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Je voulais savoir si Aerys ou Jaehaerys avaient eu des bâtards. J'ai la réponse pour l'un d'eux...

\- Je suis désolée, Tyrion.

Il haussa les épaules, reprenant son expression impassible. Pour masquer ses blessures, il avait pour habitude de répondre avec une certaine répartie. Prendre une expression impassible ou utiliser les insultes qu'on lui lançait à son avantage.

\- Ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir dit la vérité, Adélys. Tu es bien la seule dans cette foutu cité à être honnête avec moi. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché, et...

\- Je suis enceinte ! Le coupai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. J'avais réussi à le surprendre pour une fois !

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais, par quel malheur es-tu tombé enceinte ?!

Oui, bon... C'était prévisible comme réaction.

\- C'est arrivé à Winterfell. Le roi était déjà là. Je ne savais pas encore certaine chose...

\- Soit plus précise.

Il fut suspendu à mes lèvres et attendit avec une certaine impatience mes explications.

\- Je ne savais pas que Jon était mon frère... J'étais amoureuse de lui, et c'était réciproque... C'est arrivé, comme ça, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu as un enfant incestueux ?! Tempêta-t-il.

Bon sang, il criait presque.

\- Parle moins fort, Tyrion ! Je suis espionné par Cersei, Varys et Littlefinger, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils l'apprennent.

Il s'excusa.

\- Tu vas garder l'enfant ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Je l'aime déjà cet enfant. Il est une partie de moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Il soupira longuement. Il ne semblait pas en colère, ou triste, mais plutôt heureux, ce qui m'étonna. Oui, il avait un don pour m'étonner.

\- Je suppose que la ligné des Targaryens ne va pas s'éteindre de sitôt grâce à toi, sourit-il avant de me tendre un vieux livre à la couverture magnifique. Tiens, ce livre prouve que tu as un lien de parenté avec le roi Robert. Sa grand-mère était Rhaelle Targaryen, le cinquième enfant du roi Aegon V, qui était le père de Jaehaerys Targaryen...Ton arrière-grand-père.

Je lui pris le livre des mains. En l'ouvrant, je tombai sur un immense arbre généalogique de ma famille. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour repérer Rhaelle Targaryen.

\- Je ne savais pas, admis-je en relevant la tête vers lui. Tu me surprends Tyrion. Et dire que le roi est un lointain cousin à moi, si je puis dire. Lui qui déteste tellement les Targaryens. Tu crois qu'il connaît ce lien de parenté avec les Tagaryens ? (Il haussa les épaules). Je devrais peut-être le lui apprendre. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Je me replongeai dans l'arbre généalogique, remontant jusqu'à une assez lointaine branche. Quelque chose attira mon attention, immédiatement.

\- Alyssa Velaryon. Cette femme était mariée à Aenys I Targaryen et a eu 6 enfants avec lui. Ensuite, elle s'est remariée avec un certain Robar Baratheon avec qui elle a eu deux autres enfants. L'un d'eux, Jocelyn Baratheon, se maria avec Aemon Targaryen. De cette union naquit une certaine Rhaenys Targaryen. Voilà qui est intéressant. Je vois pas mal d'Arryn, et quelques Martell, des Velaryon. Le plus généralement, les Targaryen se mariaient plutôt entre eux. (Je relevai la tête du livre). Parfois c'était par amour, d'autres fois, pour préserver le sang pur des Targaryen. On peut dire que j'ai respecté la tradition familiale. Un enfant de mon oncle, et un de mon frère. Je l'avais pressenti lorsque j'avais 12 ans. J'ai senti que j'aurais trois enfants. Soit j'attends des jumeaux, soit j'en aurais un autre plus tard. Je penche plutôt pour la seconde option. C'est dommage que je n'aie plus d'intuition pour le moment, ça m'aurait été utile.

\- J'espère que ton troisième enfant sera un petit Lannister. Ça serait une première. Je ne crois pas que les Targaryen se soient déjà liés aux Lannister auparavant. Enfin, je peux me tromper.

Je fus la première dans ce cas, alors. Intéressant à savoir. Bon, je fus censé être une Stark, pas une Targaryen, mais chut !

\- En tout cas, en venant à Westeros. On peut dire que j'ai fait de sacrés découverte. J'ai une nouvelle famille bien rempli, un enfant en marche, et des ennemis. Bien plus que j'en avais à Essos.

Je lui rendis son livre en lui adressant un beau sourire en guise de remerciement. Il le rangea immédiatement en tendant le bras.

\- Tu as raison, Adélys. Tu as trouvé Jon, Jaime, Moi, Les Starks. Tu as une nouvelle famille à Westeros. Il ne te manque plus que celle d'Essos.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une vie pareille en arrivant à Westeros. J'en étais heureuse et malheureuse, en même temps. Heureuse parce que j'avais une nouvelle famille, et malheureuse à cause de tous les malheurs que j'avais vécu.

\- Ah, au fait, où est mon frère en cette belle matinée ? S'enquit Tyrion en entreprenant de ranger les livres qui étaient à ses pieds.

\- Il dormait encore lorsque j'ai quitté la chambre. Il doit encore y être. Pourquoi ? Tu veux le réveiller ?

\- Tu me donnes des idées... Allons réveiller mon frère de la meilleure des façons.

Là, je craignais le pire. Le large sourire de Tyrion confirma ma crainte. Jaime allait se souvenir de ce réveil, je pense.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à une table non loin de la rangée dédiée aux Targaryens. Là, des dizaines de livres reposaient sur l'épaisse table de bois. Nous les rangeâmes un à un. Soudain, en rangeant un vieux livre poussiéreux, une idée me vint à l'esprit.

\- Tyrion, est-ce que mestre Pycelle a écrit un livre sur le règne du roi Aerys ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il me fit signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers une grande étagère contenant sûrement des milliers de livres. Il n'eut qu'à la parcourir des yeux pendant quelques secondes pour retrouver le livre, qu'il prit, et me tendit.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai quelques lacunes sur cette époque, et comme tu le dis souvent, il est plus judicieux de trop en savoir que pas assez. Donc, je m'instruis.

Il sourit. J'aimais bien réutiliser ce qu'il disait. Il avait toujours des phrases typiques pour chaque occasion. Par exemple, il aimait particulièrement se moquer des autres d'une manière assez amusante. Sans que les autres ne comprennent. Seuls Jaime et moi comprenions ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu as raison, Adélys. L'intelligence est une arme très puissante. Il faut sans cesse l'aiguiser si l'on veut l'entretenir. C'est la seule arme capable de vaincre ma sœur. Je suis sûr que tu sauras l'utiliser judicieusement contre elle. Elle est maligne, mais elle ne peut pas te surpasser. Tu as des capacités qu'elle n'a pas. De plus, elle te sous-estime. A force de te voir tous les jours, et voyant que tu n'agis pas contre elle, elle a perdu sa méfiance envers toi. Elle pense que tu n'agiras pas contre elle puisqu'elle a un moyen de pression contre toi. Elle a tort. Tu nourris toujours une haine très forte envers elle. D'après ce que je peux voir lorsque tu la croises. Cette haine peut être utile, tout comme elle peut être nocive. Ne la laisse pas te ronger. Utilises-là plutôt pour réfléchir. Il faut que tu comprennes que rien ne reste impuni, et après tout ce que Cersei a fait, elle sera punie un jour ou l'autre.

J' hochai la tête d'un air convaincu en serrant le livre contre mon cœur.

\- Tu dois te montrer plus intelligente qu'elle si tu veux la vaincre. Elle a un plan contre toi. Il faut le découvrir. Je sais qu'elle compte révéler tout ce qu'elle sait sur toi à un moment donné. Elle l'a dit à Lancel Lannister qui est mon nouveau meilleur ami depuis que je l'ai menacé de raconter sa liaison avec la reine. Il m'a révélé que Cersei compte bientôt assassiner le roi. Elle ne lui a pas encore dit comment.

Il fut vraiment malin. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sut toujours tout.

\- J'en ai marre de me battre contre la reine. Je voudrais être un peu tranquille. Pourquoi m'emmerde t-elle, par tous les dieux ?! Je n'ai rien fait contre elle qui puisse justifier ça. Si le fait que je sois une Targaryen la gêne, elle n'a qu'à m'exiler. Oh, c'est peut-être le fait que j'aide ma famille à reprendre le trône. Oui, c'est vrai qu'à sa place, je serais un peu méchante aussi. Enfin, pas au point de lui gâcher la vie. Je l'exilerais tout simplement.

\- Ma sœur préfère pourrir la vie de quelqu'un plutôt que de l'exiler. J'en suis la preuve. J'aimerai que l'on cesse de parler de ça. Allons, plutôt nous amuser un peu à réveiller ton cher et tendre mari.

\- Tu as raison.

Il me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Je le suivi en souriant, mon livre toujours serré contre le cœur. Il n'y avait toujours personne en vue, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Il était encore tôt.

Les couloirs n'étaient pas mieux. Ils étaient tout aussi vides, les rendant lugubre. Le bruit de nos pas résonnait longuement. Le soleil amorçait doucement son ascension, peinait à les éclairer. Néanmoins, cela suffisait pour se déplacer sans bougies.

Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre ma chambre. Malgré sa petite taille, Tyrion avait une bonne foulée, ce qui m'étonnait. Bref ! Nous entrâmes dans la chambre en silence. Jaime dormait encore profondément. Tyrion sourit en le voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui murmurai-je.

\- Donne-moi une de tes robes.

Je sourcillai. Une de mes robes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? D'un geste impatient, il me pressa à lui en donner une. Je fouillai dans mon armoire pour dénicher une longue robe pourpre. Il l'enfila difficilement par-dessus ses vêtements. La robe était bien trop longue pour lui puisqu'il nageait complètement dedans. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Aide-moi à m'installer à côté de lui, me demanda-t-il en soulevant le bas de la robe traînant sur le sol.

Je le soulevai sans aucune difficulté et l'allongeai à coté de Jaime. Soupirant dans son sommeil. Je l'aidai à bien remettre sa robe.

\- Parles-lui, me fit-il.

J'acquiesçai en voyant ce qu'il voulait faire. Une autre idée me vint. J'allai chercher mon parfum au lilas l'appliquant sur Tyrion, qui retint une grimace.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

J'opinai de la tête. Il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Je me' accroupi au pied du lit, du côté de Tyrion.

\- Jaime ? …. Tu dors ?

Il grogna en marmonnant un vague «oui». Tyrion et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Il m'encouragea à continuer.

\- Le soleil se lève. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne crois pas, marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il inspira profondément et sourit.

\- J'aime ton parfum. Il est tellement agréable.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la hanche de Tyrion qu'il croyait être la mienne. Étant beaucoup plus petit que moi, Jaime se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et a manqué de tomber de l'autre côté du lit en étouffant un cri de surprise. Son regard passa de Tyrion à moi, alors que nous explosions de rire.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Nous interrogea-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

\- On te réveille de la meilleure des façons, rit Tyrion en descendant du lit.

Il faillit presque finir face contre terre à cause de la robe sur laquelle il glissa. En fait, si je ne l'aurai pas rattrapé, il aurait eu très mal. Quelle idée aussi de mettre une robe trop grande !

\- Je rêve ou tu portes le parfum d'Adélys. Tyrion ?

\- C'est elle qui a eu l'idée.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un dragon.

\- Et ça vous amuse ? Vous êtes vraiment pareil vous deux. Adélys, tu es aussi folle que mon frère ! Tyrion, je crois que tu déteins sur elle. Vous avez de ces idées !

Au mot «frère», Tyrion se renfrogna, ce que Jaime ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il l'interrogea sur cette réaction. Échangeant un regard avec mon beau-frère, je lui donnai l'autorisation de tout raconter.

\- Jaime..., commença-t-il.

\- Ah, quand tu commences comme ça, c'est que ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire ne va pas me plaire, le coupa mon mari.

Il le connaissait bien.

\- Tu as raison, ça risque de ne pas trop te plaire, continua Tyrion. Je ne suis pas ton frère. Tywin Lannister n'est pas mon père. En fait, je ne suis que ton demi-frère bâtard.

Abasourdi, Jaime ne sut quoi répondre. Tyrion en profita pour continuer :

\- Notre mère a été violée par le roi Aerys, et... j'en suis le résultat.

Jaime le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il échangea un long regard avec moi. Il savait que je le savais déjà.

\- Tyrion, tu es mon frère, quoi que l'on puisse dire. Rien ne pourra changer ça, pas même Cersei.

Ils furent touchants s'étreignant de cette façon. Les larmes me montèrent automatiquement aux yeux. Bon sang, je n'aimai pas pleurer ! Pour moi, c'était une preuve de faiblesse, je n'étais pas faible !

Un coup à la porte rompit ce moment. Nous nous tournâmes de concert vers la porte, surpris. Etant la plus proche, je l'ouvris à la volée. Personne... Sauf... Une boite à mes pieds, contenant... Non, je devais faire erreur. Pourtant, ça semblait réel. Des œufs de dragons... Un vert, un bleu foncé et un rouge.

Je me penchai aussitôt en avant pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Une personne portant une grande cape noire s'enfuyait en courant. Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et le suivi en courant. Ayant un peu d'avance, la personne en noir fut difficile à suivre. Pourtant, j'ai fit de mon mieux, essayant de la rattraper. Malheureusement, je la perdis au détour d'un couloir. Bon sang ! Quelqu'un m'apportant des œufs de dragons devait sûrement savoir que j'étais une Targaryen. Seuls les Targaryen savent faire éclore les œufs de dragons. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un savait mon identité, j'étais en danger.

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la discussion avec Ned Stark ? Des révélations d'Adélys ? Du réveil de Jaime ? Et de la fin très mystérieuse... Qui peut bien être cette personne qui offre des œufs de dragons à Adélys ? Dites-moi tout ! **

**Pour m'excuser de mon manque de ponctualité, je vais vous donner des indices sur ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre suivant : **

**1- Adélys, Tyrion et Jaime vont faire une importante découverte dans la bibliothèque qui va tout changer. **

**2- La reine va découvrir quelque chose sur Adélys**

**3- Adélys va partager un diner très étrange avec la reine, ses enfants, Tyrion et Jaime. **

**Je tiens à vous informer également que dans le chapitre 14, il y aura un POV Jon, et l'apparition de Daenerys et Viserys ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **


	14. Chapitre 13

Coucou ! Me voilà au rendez-vous, comme prévu !

Réponse à la review de LittleFlicka : Hey ! A propos d'Adélys et des œufs, je ne voudrais pas en dire trop, mais elle n'est pas la seule à en avoir ;) La raison du pourquoi sera expliqué bien plus tard. Une chose est sûre, il y a bien plus de Targaryen que tous le pensent. A bientôt :D

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13**

\- Adélys ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Tyrion lorsque je revins dans la chambre.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Je saisi un œuf de la boite que l'un d'eux avait déplacé sur le lit. Le bleu était magnifique, étant de loin mon préféré.

Bon sang, qui pouvait m'avoir donné ça ? Qui connaissait ma véritable identité ? Pourquoi cette personne tiendrait à me donner des œufs de dragons ? Pour que je mette son pays à feu et à sang ? C'était insensé !

\- Adélys ? Adélys !

Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers Jaime.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un sait qui je suis, fis-je en lui montrant l'œuf. Seuls les Targaryens peuvent faire éclore les œufs de dragons. Cette personne le sait. Je suis en danger. Qui sait combien de personnes savent ? Si jamais le roi l'apprend, je suis morte.

Ils se rendirent alors compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Je n'était peut-être pas la seule en danger. Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait savoir à propos des origines de Tyrion. Bon sang ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que l'on ne découvre pas qui je suis ! Quelqu'un était capable de réduire à néant tous mes efforts. Il me fallait réduire au silence cette personne, que je la tue, ou la torture... Je ne savais pas encore, mais je devais réagir.

\- Adélys, si cette personne sait que tu es une Targaryen, en te donnant délibérément ces œufs de dragons, ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard. Cette personne soutient ta famille et veut t'aider, me fit remarquer Tyrion. Si cette personne cherchait à te dénoncer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Je ne pense pas qu'on te veuille du mal. Sinon, je pense qu'on t'aurait déjà assassiné ou arrêter.

\- Tu ne me rassures pas, là. Ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, c'est qu'à la moindre erreur de ma part, j'entends par là, qu'un des espions de Varys ou Littlefinger découvre qui je suis, je pourrais mal finir sans même pouvoir m'y préparer. J'avais raison ! Je suis bien dans l'antre des lions... enfin, des ennemis, je veux dire. N'y avait-il aucun recours pour empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver ?

\- Tenir sa langue, me répondit-il. En parler le moins possible. Au moindre faux pas, tu es cuite. Cersei te surveille en permanence.

Je m'en étais rendu compte. Elle avait engagé des hommes pour m'espionner, afin de savoir encore plus de chose sur moi.

\- J'ai très bien remarqué ses marionnettes, grommelai-je. Ce n'est pas la seule qui me surveille.

Heureusement, j'arrivais à les distancer. Les espions devaient sûrement penser que je n'étais pas assez maligne pour les repérer. Dommage pour eux !

\- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, intervint Jaime. Étudions plutôt ces œufs.

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert. Je pris l'œuf rouge dans mes mains. Il fut dur comme la pierre. Voilà plus d'un siècle que les dragons avaient disparus, et voilà que je détenu peut-être le pouvoir de les faire renaître. Extraordinaire !

\- Tout d'abord, je peux déjà certifier que ce sont bel et bien des œufs de dragons, fis-je en passant mes doigts doucement sur l'œuf. Il est très dur, j'ai souvent lu que c'est normal. Chaque dragon a une couleur unique, comme ces œufs. Tyrion, tu as quelques choses à ajouter ?

\- Pour l'éclosion, il me semble qu'il faut du feu et un sacrifice humain. Le feu, c'est sûr, mais l'autre, j'en suis moins persuadé.

Un sacrifice humain ? Si les Targaryens avaient tous eu recours à un sacrifice humain, pour faire naître des dragons, ça se serait su. Non, la réponse était ailleurs. Mais où...

\- Ton esprit te guidera, murmura une voix féminine.

Je me retournai immédiatement pour identifier la voix mystérieuse. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Par tous les dieux !

\- Qui a dit ça ?

Jaime et Tyrion échangèrent un regard abasourdi.

\- Qui a dit quoi ? M'interrogea Tyrion en sourcillant.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit que mon esprit me guidera.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Bon, il n'avait pas entendu cette femme. J'étais folle, voilà ! J'entendais des voix maintenant. Je commençai à devenir comme mon grand-père, le roi Aerys. Super... Apparemment, c'est héréditaire.

\- Adélys ? M'appela Jaime. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je deviens folle comme mon grand-père ! M'énervai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que Tyrion secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi serais-tu folle, ma belle ? S'enquit Jaime, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Je viens juste d'entendre une voix, que vous, en l'occurrence, vous n'avez pas entendue. Preuve que la folie m'habita. A croire qu'elle fut de famille. Bon sang !

Je reposai l'œuf rouge dans la boite, les mains tremblantes. Je ne voulais pas le faire tomber, alors il fallait que je le pose.

\- Tu n'es pas folle ! Tu es la personne la plus sensé jamais rencontré auparavant. Aerys n'est pas devenu fou du jour au lendemain. Il était un peu paranoïaque au début de son règne. Ne s'arrangeant pas au fil du temps, à cause d'une histoire avec les Sombrelyn. En aucun cas, tu es comme lui. La différence avec Aerys, lui prenait un malsain plaisir à brûler les gens. Rien avoir avec toi.

Ce qu'il dit tint la route, mais pas assez pour me convaincre.

\- Jaime n'as pas entendu cette voix. Toi non plus, Tyrion. Je suis la seule à l'avoir entendu, par déduction, je deviens folle !

Ils soupirèrent en cœur après avoir échangé un regard. Jaime me prit les mains.

\- Cesse de penser à cette parole, Adélys. Tu es l'exact opposé de ton grand-père. Il était irréfléchie, paranoïaque, naïf... Tu n'es rien de tout ça ! Toi, tu... tu es intelligente, rusée. Tu as les pieds sur terre, et il te faut des preuves pour croire à quelque chose. Alors... Quelles sont les preuves qui te font penser que tu es folle ? Ne dis pas que c'est cette voix parce que ce n'est rien.

\- Je... Je...

\- Tu vois.

Il eut raison. Sauf cette voix, rien ne me conforter dans l'idée de ma folie. Bon sang, je m'étais laissé emporter par la peur de devenir comme mon grand-père.

\- Je ne te croyais pas aussi convainquant, lança Tyrion à son frère avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je repris l'œuf rouge dans mes mains, me mettant à l'étudier attentivement. Sa forme me parus normal, la couleur assez profonde, et l'aspect... Il y avait comme des écailles sur la coquille, créant un aspect terrifiant mais merveilleux à la fois. Les autres œufs furent à peu près similaires, sauf la taille. Le bleu fut le plus petit. Enfin, quand je dis petit... Il faisait deux fois la taille de ma tête, ce fut déjà énorme. Le rouge fut le plus gros, il faisait le double du bleu. Il était énorme. Quant au vert, il fut entre les deux.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je tins des œufs de dragons dans les mains. Je rêvai depuis toujours d'en avoir un, et voilà que j'en ai trois. Formidable !

\- Adélys, nous devrions peut-être aller à la bibliothèque étudier un peu le sujet, me proposa Tyrion.

\- Tu as raison, admis-je. Je dois en savoir plus. Si je veux pouvoir faire éclore ces œufs, je dois connaître le procéder. La personne qui me les a remis doit sûrement savoir que je trouverais une solution. Après tout, si mes ancêtres ont réussis, je peux le faire.

Jaime sourit en voyant ma détermination. Il savait à quel point je voulais avoir un dragon. Je lui en avais déjà parlé auparavant. Tout comme Tyrion, mon rêve était de dresser et monter un dragon.

Je rangeai les œufs sous le lit, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Je leur souris, heureuse de voir mon rêve commencer à se réaliser.

\- Bien, sourit mon beau-frère adoré.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Par quoi pourrions-nous commencer, Tyrion ? Lui demandai-je en regardant l'immense allée consacrée aux Targaryens.

Il réfléchit en tapotant son menton. Il commença à marcher le long des étagères pour essayer de trouver le livre répondant à nos questions. Pendant ce temps-là, je pris un livre au hasard. _La Danse des Dragons_. Intéressant. Ce nom fut donné à une guerre, durant laquelle la plupart des dragons ont péris. En fait, ce fut une guerre de succession au trône. De nombreuses personnes moururent, aussi bien du côté des Targaryens, que des dragons. Personne n'a été épargné. Un dragon ayant participé à la conquête de Westeros y succomba. Vhagar, si mes souvenirs furent exact. Ce fut le dragon de Visenya, la soeur-épouse d'Aegon le conquérant.

\- Que lis-tu ? S'enquit une voix familière derrière moi.

Surprise, je faillis en lâcher le livre.

\- Jaime, tu m'as fait peur ! Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je à son adresse, interloqué.

\- Je viens aider. On a plus de chance de trouver quelque chose à trois.

Je souri avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Étonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il finit par me serrer contre lui. Tyrion, remarqua son frère et sourcilla. Il était rare de le voir dans une bibliothèque.

\- Il faut commencer, fis-je en m'écartant de lui. Tyrion, un livre sur la Danse des Dragons. Tu crois qu'on pourrait trouver quelques choses d'intéressant ?

Il haussa les épaules. Je le plaçai sur une table non loin de là.

\- Il y a un livre sur le dressage des dragons, me dit Tyrion. Je t'en avais parlé à Winterfell. Seulement, je ne le trouve plus. Il a été déplacé, ou quelqu'un l'a pris. Ce n'est pas rassurant.

Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

Je recommençai à passer en revue les livres jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un intéressant. _Les Dragons_. J'essayai de le prendre, sauf que je me coupai le bout de l'index avec le papier. Je portai aussitôt mon doigt à mes lèvres, toutefois quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol. Je poussai un juron m'attirant l'attention de Tyrion et Jaime.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interrogea Jaime en sourcillant.

Je lui montrai mon doigt ensanglanté. Il sortit aussitôt un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche, et enveloppa mon doigt dedans. Une fois mon doigt recouvert, j'entrepris d'essuyer le sang sur le sol avec mon propre mouchoir. Seulement, quelque chose attira mon attention, une cloison en bas de la bibliothèque. Comment je le savais ? Elle était mal refermée. Je poussai doucement la cloison qui ne résista pas. Je la posai derrière moi. A l'intérieur de la cachette, se trouvait un énorme livre. Le souffle court, je le fis glisser jusqu'à moi. En le voyant, Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de se baisser pour voir de plus près. Nous le sortîmes avec une certaine appréhension. Quel genre de livre fut-il ? Et pourquoi fut-il caché ? Nous nous le demandâmes tous. En voyant le titre, nous comprîmes alors pourquoi il fut caché. _Naissance des dragons_. Voilà le livre tant convoité.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce livre ici, alors il doit être caché depuis longtemps, remarqua Tyrion en admirant le livre.

Vu la couverture, il devait être ancien. Peut-être même écrit par des Targaryens.

\- Passe-moi la cloison, fis-je à Jaime.

Je fis glisser le livre un peu plus loin et refermai la cachette, veillant à ce que rien ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Jaime prit le livre dans ses mains l'étudiant longuement.

\- Nous devrions partir avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit avec ce livre, leur proposai-je en regardant si quelqu'un nous avait vus.

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur. Je reposai le livre sur la _Danse des Dragons,_ et suivi les deux Lannister qui commencèrent déjà à partir.

Le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre se déroula sans encombre. Il était encore tôt, de ce fait peu de personnes furent réveillées. Une bonne chose, sinon j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer l'origine de ce livre si quelqu'un m'aurait demandé.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise d'y voir la reine, nous attendant. Je pris aussitôt le livre des mains de Jaime et le collai dans les bras de Tyrion, en lui demandant discrètement de partir, espérant que sa sœur ne remarqua rien. Il s'enfuit sans discuter. Dos à nous, elle n'eut pas remarqué notre petit manège, même si elle savait que nous étions là puisqu'elle nous avait entendus entrer.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Jaime d'un ton vraiment effrayant.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, mon frère.

Quant à moi, je n'ai eu droit qu'à une salutation froide, ne m'étonnant pas.

\- Que voulez-vous, ma reine ? L'interrogeai-je froidement.

Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de me montrer le livre prit dans la bibliothèque. Celui sur le règne d'Aerys.

\- Que fais-tu avec ce livre, Adélys ?

Il fallut inventer une raison. Je n'eus aucune envie qu'elle découvre la vérité sur Tyrion.

\- J'étudie le règne de mon grand-père. C'est interdit ? Ah oui, j'aurais peut-être dû demander votre autorisation.

\- Ne fais pas trop la maligne. Je connais ton secret.

Quel secret ? Elle devait me faire marcher, parce que j'avais été prudente. J'avais fait en sorte de parler le moins possible.

\- Crois-tu que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte ? Ricana-t-elle.

Oh, j'avais un doute maintenant. Elle devait vraiment savoir quelque chose. Bon sang !

\- Il y a des choses qui ne passent pas inaperçue. Tu as grossie, Adélys. Etant donné ton appétit d'oiseau, ce n'est pas dû à ça. Alors, je ne vois qu'une chose : tu es enceinte.

Là, j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître. J'avais envie de crier, de rire et de pleurer. Je savais très bien qu'elle le découvrirait, mais pas aussi tôt.

\- Je suis donc ici pour te poser une question : qui est le père de cet enfant ?

Par tous les dieux !

\- Ma reine, vous me prenez pour une catin, ou je me fais des idées ?

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie. Jaime semblait très en colère, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais sorti d'un bordel.

Jaime se tendit à côté de moi. Quant à moi, je lui jetai un regard effrayant n'importe qui, sauf elle qui resta impassible.

\- Vous prenez votre cas pour une généralité, ma reine. Vu votre capacité à mettre les hommes dans votre lit, je ne serais pas surprise si vous êtes payés. Lancel vous paye-t-il ?

Elle sourit à ma plus grande surprise

\- Qui est le père de ce bâtard ? Me demanda-t-elle à nouveau en articulant bien les mots.

\- Vous l'avez devant vous.

Elle jeta un regard à Jaime qui hocha la tête. Pourtant, elle ne sembla pas convaincue.

\- Cet enfant n'a pas été conçu à Port-Réal, mais à Winterfell, me portant à croire que Jon Snow serait le père de cet enfant. Alors, Adélys, on réitère la tradition familiale ?

Elle n'eut pas tort sur ce point, il fallut l'avouer. Mais elle ne devait rien savoir, sinon j'étais foutu.

\- Tu te trompes, Cersei, intervint Jaime. Je suis le père de cet enfant pour ta plus grande déception. Je me fiche de ton avis. Nous avons conçus cet enfant à Winterfell avant le mariage.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, mon frère.

\- Eh bien, tant pis pour toi. Si tu ne nous crois pas, ce n'est pas grave. Nous connaissons la vérité, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Sur ce, tu peux partir.

Elle approcha de lui, menaçante. A ce moment-là, elle me fit penser à une mante religieuse.

\- Je découvrirais la vérité, mon frère. Je la découvre toujours.

Et elle sortit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle la porte se referma sur elle, je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Jaime me serra dans ses bras en pestant contre sa sœur. Là traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, ne m'étonnant pas plus que ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tyrion, tenant le livre contre lui. Nous nous séparâmes.

\- Que voulait-elle ? S'enquit-il.

Lorsque je mis ma main sur mon ventre, il comprit immédiatement. Il fulmina à son tour contre sa sœur.

\- Et si on oubliait Cersei pour se concentrer sur ce livre ? Proposai-je en prenant le livre des mains de Tyrion.

Ils acquiescèrent et me suivirent jusqu'au petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Je m'assis, et ouvrai le livre. La première page mettait en scène un dragon crachant du feu. En bas de page, en guise de légende figurait le nom du dragon : Balerion, le dragon d'Aegon le conquérant.

\- Je le reconnais ce dragon, souffla Tyrion en caressant la page du bout du doigt. C'est Balerion, la terreur noire. Le dragon d'Aegon I.

J'opinai de la tête avant de tourner la page. Une représentation de Vhagar, le dragon de Visenya, et de Meraxès, celui de Rhaenys. Ces deux dragons étaient plus petits que Balerion, et moins féroces. Tyrion les reconnut lui aussi.

La page suivante n'était plus une représentation de dragons. Comme je m'y attendais, un chapitre sur l'éclosion des œufs de dragons, écrit par... Visenya Targaryen ! Elle n'avait jamais rien écrit de ce genre à ma connaissance. Tyrion sembla aussi surpris que , il ne put savoir ce qui étais écrit, puisque c'était écrit en Haut-Valyrien, langue que j'étais la seule à maitriser dans cette pièce.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Soufflai-je en relisant le titre pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Je me pose la même question, admit-il.

Je commençai à lire le début du chapitre. Visenya relata son expérience personnelle en éclosion d'œuf. En effet, elle avait fait éclore trois ou quatre œufs de dragons. Selon elle, être en contact avec un Targaryen aidait déjà l'œuf. De plus, elle ajouta que selon les anciennes traditions de Valyria. Les Targaryens seraient des descendants des dragons, expliquant le fait que seuls les anciens seigneurs dragons de Valyria purent dresser un dragon.

\- Ce qu'elle dit est très intéressant, commenta Tyrion après que j'eus traduit. J'en apprends plus en quelques lignes que ce que j'ai pu apprendre en un ouvrage.

Selon Visenya, il y avait plusieurs moyens de faire éclore un œuf. La première étant de le garder près de soi pendant quelques temps. Puis de le mettre au feu quelques jours. Parfois, une nuit complète suffit. La seconde était de faire brûler l'œuf avec le feu d'un dragon. Impossible dans mon cas puisqu'ils ont tous disparus. La troisième était … effacée. Bon, il n'y avait qu'une solution que je pouvais adopter.

\- Il y a un moyen de faire éclore les œufs. Ça ne sera pas facile, leur appris-je. Il y a des chances que je n'y parvienne pas.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, m'encouragea Jaime en souriant.

Là, je doutai.

\- Tu sais, Jaime, si les dragons ont disparus, c'est pour une bonne raison. Selon Visenya, il est très difficile de faire éclore un œuf, car si on échoue, l'œuf est mort. Enfin, le dragon à l'intérieur est mort. A l'époque, ils avaient de l'expérience en la matière, alors imagine, moi. Je n'ai aucune expérience, je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder, donc j'ai une chance sur un million de réussir.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Tu peux y arriver.

Vu les chances maigre de réussir, j'étais vraiment en droit de douter. Je tournai une autre page et vit un croquis montrant comment Visenya aurait fait éclore Vhagar. Tyrion se pencha pour mieux contempler le croquis. Il sembla complètement hypnotisé.

\- Je pense que ce livre est consacré aux Targaryens qui voudrait avoir un dragon, fis-je en relevant la tête du livre. Il est donc très important que personne n'apprenne son existence.

Ils acquiescèrent. Je me replongeai dans le livre en lisant la suite. Visenya expliqua comment elle avait procédé. Elle avait opté pour la deuxième solution.

Le chapitre suivant traitait des caractéristiques des dragons. Leur physique, leur mentalité... Certains dragons pouvaient vivre très vieux. Une centaine d'années. Ce fut énorme !

Nous étions tellement plongés dans le livre, que la journée entière passa sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Seuls nos estomacs se manifestaient de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, nos yeux se fatiguèrent, alors nous stoppâmes notre lecture.

\- Nous devrions aller manger, fit Tyrion avant de bailler.

Jaime et moi nous pressâmes d'accepter.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous étions en train de diner lorsque la reine arriva accompagnée de ses enfants. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, sans même me jeter un regard. De l'autre côté, Jaime se raidit. Il grogna lorsque Cersei lui sourit mielleusement.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu l'envoyer balader, mais, devant ses enfants, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Jaime l'ignora et préféra s'amuser avec Myrcella et Tyrion. Quant à moi, je ne répondis pas, continuant à manger. Soudain, elle posa une main sur mon ventre. Je me figeai, me retenant de lui planter la fourchette dans la main.

\- Ça doit faire quelques mois, maintenant. Veux-tu une fille ou un garçon ?

Je la regardai, abasourdi. Son ton n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était presque... amical. Je devais me faire des idées.

\- Je voudrais une fille, lui répondis-je.

Elle sourit en retirant sa main. Je me détendis automatiquement. Sentir ses mains sur moi m'insupportai au plus haut point.

\- Comment l'appelleras-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle paraissait presque amicale. Par tous les dieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Je n'avais pas encore pensé au prénom de mon enfant avec tout ce qui se passait. J'allais devoir m'y mettre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un nom parfait, répondit-elle.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'intéressait. Son comportement fut étrange. Soit elle prévu quelque chose, soit elle fut sincère, ne me semblant pas crédible.

\- Je l'espère, dis-je en évitant de la regarder.

Je poursuivi de manger alors qu'elle me regarda attentivement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne me quitta pas des yeux, me mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finis-je par lui demander.

\- Je cherche une quelconque ressemblance avec Rhaegar Targaryen, chuchota-t-elle pour éviter que Joffrey ne l'entende. Je n'en vois aucune. A part ces yeux mauves si caractéristique des Targaryens. Es-tu sûre qu'il est ton père ? Tu pourrais être la bâtarde de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ses mots me heurtèrent. Comme si ce ne fut pas déjà assez difficile d'être née bâtarde.

\- J'en suis sûre. Mais si vous en doutez, vous n'avez qu'à vérifier vous-même.

J'aurai dû parier sa gentillesse ne serait que provisoire, mais surtout, fausse. Depuis que je la connaissais, elle n'avait jamais semblé totalement sincère envers moi.

\- Je le ferais... peut-être.

Sur ces mots, elle me laissa tranquille. Enfin... pour un temps. J'étais sûre d'une chose, jamais elle ne me laisserait en paix. Tant que l'une de nous deux ne sera pas six pieds sous terre...

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du moment où Adélys pense être folle ? Du livre qu'ils découvrent ? De la reine ? Du diner ? Dites-moi tout !


	15. Chapitre 14

Coucou ! Ce chapitre est très informatif, et je pense que la fin va vous surprendre. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, plus que d'habitude. Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews : **LittleFlicka** ( Hey ! Ah Cersei en a prévu des meilleurs pour la suite. Je pense qu'on va encore plus la détester. Pourtant, il faut avouer qu'on adore la détester celle-là loll. Ce chapitre ne sera pas très mauvais, ni celui d'après, mais les choses vont bientôt changé, et Adélys sera dans l'impossibilité d'agir, ce qui va grandement l'énerver. Contre qui à ton avis ? Je te le donne dans le mille : Cersei ! Profite de la suite ! ^^ )

**Aricie **( Coucou ! J'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais la rendre folle. Vu tout ce que je vais lui faire vivre je pense que ça serait vraiment sadique de la torturer encore plus la pauvre loll. Déjà que je la torture avec sa peur de devenir folle comme certain de sa famille ! En même temps, sachant que Viserys est son oncle, il y a de quoi avoir peur. Profite de la suite, et à bientôt, je l'espère ! )

**La plume d'Elena **( Salut ! Je dois avouer que je suis aussi intrigué par la voix. Oui, je sais, je devrais savoir qui c'est ou ce que ce, puisque c'est moi qui écrit, mais je suis comme toi, je sais pas loll. Je me demande encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer. Bonne lecture ! )

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;) !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

\- Jon ! Par tous les dieux, je te retrouve ! **M'écriai-je en sautant dans les bras de mon frère.**

**Il me rattrapa et me serra fort contre lui. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! Mon frère était bien là. J'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu.**

\- Adélys, voilà bien longtemps que j'attendais ce moment !** Souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux.** Suis-je en train de rêver ?

**Il s'écarta de moi pour voir mon visage. Il le toucha s'assurant que j'étais réelle.**

\- Bon sang, c'est bien toi !

**J'eus à peine le temps de confirmer que ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Prise par surprise, je ne pensai pas tout de suite à répondre. Heureusement, je me repris rapidement. Notre baiser dura une éternité. Lorsque nous finîmes par nous séparer, nous fûmes à bout de souffle.**

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma Lys !

\- Toi aussi !

**Les mains sur ses avant-bras, je me plongeai dans ses yeux gris. Ce fut tellement agréable de le voir. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir aussi tôt. Après tout, quelques mois seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions quittés Winterfell, affrontant nos destins. Moi, au Sud, et lui, au Nord.**

\- Tu... Tu es tellement belle !** S'émerveilla-t-il.** J'avais oublié combien tu étais belle.

**Je lui souris avant de me plaquer contre son torse. Entendre sa respiration et les battements de son coeur...était tellement rassurant.**

\- Tu as grossit ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement.**

**Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il a deviné.**

\- Il faut que tu saches une chose... Je...

\- Tu dois te réveiller !

**Je ne fus pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.**

\- Quoi ?

\- Réveille-toi, Adélys !

**Je me réveillai en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. Je me rattrapai à Jaime le réveillant. Il m'interrogea du regard, incapable de répondre, je détournai les yeux. Ce rêve fut vraiment étrange. Ce ne fut pas la première fois que je rêvais de Jon, mais jamais de cette manière. Il avait l'air si réel. Je pouvais encore sentir son baiser sur mes lèvres. Je posai aussitôt mes doigts sur mes lèvres pour conserver cette impression.**

\- Adélys, ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda Jaime en me caressant le dos.**

**Je secouai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Mon inconscient était vraiment cruel. Me torturer de la sorte... Bon sang, j'en avais marre ! Quand je ne rêvais pas de Jon, je rêvais de mes œufs de dragons, ou mon futur enfant. J'en avais marre de cette torture permanente chaque fois que mes yeux se fermaient ! J'y pensais assez la journée sans avoir à y penser la nuit !**

**Comprenant que je n'avais pas envie de parler, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce que j'aimais avec lui, c'est qu'il me comprenait. Pas comme Jon, où il suffisait d'un regard, mais assez pour pouvoir me rassurer.**

\- Ça va aller, ma belle.

**Hum... Je ne parierais pas là-dessus...**

**POV Jon (ça fait longtemps)**

**Ce rêve me marquait vraiment. Je pensais à elle chaque jour, mais la voir ainsi...Fut vraiment... Incomparable à mes pensées. J'eus l'impression que c'était réel. Je pouvais encore la sentir dans mes bras. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais gardé auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Elle me manquait tellement !**

**Fantôme attira mon attention lorsqu'il releva la tête, signe que quelqu'un approchait. En effet, quelqu'un vint d'après les bruits que je pus entendre dehors. La personne n'était vraiment pas discrète, me permettant de découvrir l'identité de la personne avant même qu'elle n'entre : Sam.**

\- Jon, est-ce que ça va ? **M'interrogea-t-il voyant ma mine affreuse.**

**Je secouai la tête en repensant à ma sœur. Elle avait grossit, elle était enceinte. Enceinte du Lannister. Bon sang ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Ce fut de ma faute si elle fut unie à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je devais m'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était bien à moi.**

\- Tu veux en parler ? **Me fit Sam.**

**Je le regardai. En le voyant si sérieux, je me dis qu'il était trop vite jugé par les autres à cause de son physique. J'avais déjà remarqué l'intelligence de Sam, mais pas sa compassion. Je ressenti aussitôt l'envie de me confier à lui.**

\- Je rêvai de ma sœur... Adélys.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur.

**Je n'en parlai jamais à qui que ce soit. Je préférai me taire à son sujet.**

\- J'évite de parler d'elle, **lui dis-je.** Je ne veux pas entendre des railleries à ce sujet. Ma sœur est très importante pour moi, pas seulement parce qu'on partage le même sang. Je l'aime.

\- Oui, je me doute que tu l'aimes. C'est ta sœur.

**Je pus comprendre que ça ne lui venait pas directement à l'esprit.**

\- Non, Sam. On s'aime d'une autre manière. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

**Comprenant enfin où je voulais en venir, il écarquilla les yeux.**

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne parle d'elle à personne.

**Il m'encouragea à continuer après avoir repris contenance.**

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a presque 1 an. J'étais encore à Winterfell. Elle venait de se faire attaquer par un Sombre-Loup. Fantôme est le fils de ce dernier, d'ailleurs. Je l'ai sauvé, et nous l'avons ramené à Winterfell. J'ai pris soin d'elle et lorsqu'elle a repris connaissance, je suis tombé sous son charme. Je ne savais pas quel était ma sœur à ce moment-là. Le temps est passé, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Un jour, le roi arriva à Winterfell. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette visite allait tout changer... Nous donnâmes un banquet en l'honneur de la famille royal. Jaime Lannister tomba également sous le charme d'Adélys. Il ne tarda pas à demander sa main auprès du roi, qui accepta pour unir la maison Stark et la maison Lannister. Le soir même, nous... Enfin... Tu vois. J'ai appris le lendemain qu'elle était ma sœur. Ça m'a fait un choc. Je croyais qu'Eddard Stark était mon père, donc je pourrais épouser Adélys. Etre heureux avec elle, mais... tout est tombé en ruine en quelques secondes. Je suis le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark. Quant à Adélys, nous ne sommes pas sûre de l'identité de sa mère, elle met tout en œuvre pour le savoir. Si Lyanna est sa mère, il est possible pour qu'elle soit ma jumelle. Elle était au courant avant que Lord Stark me le dise, sauf qu'elle avait omis de me le dire. Certes, elle le savait du jour même, j'aurais aimé malgré tout être au courant. Nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai dit des choses horribles, sachant que je l'ai profondément blessé. Elle est partit comme une furie. J'avais appris le lendemain qu'elle s'était confiée à Jaime Lannister. La reine les avait espionnés. Du coup, elle savait tout, et elle comptait bien utiliser nos secrets contre nous. Le lendemain, elle obligea Adélys à accepter de se marier avec Jaime Lannister, et moi prendre le noir. Étant des Targaryens, nous étions une menace pour elle, alors elle a voulu nous écarter. Elle a bien réussi... Les adieux ont été difficiles, j'ai bien cru ne pouvoir jamais la quitter.

**J'ai dû me faire violence pour refouler les larmes menaçant de couler de mes yeux. Je continuai :**

\- En ce moment même, elle est mariée à Jaime Lannister. Elle est à Port-Réal, sous la surveillance de la reine. Dans mon rêve, elle était enceinte. Enceinte du Lannister...

**Sam prit quelques secondes pour encaisser toutes ces informations.**

\- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? **M'interrogea-t-il avec une certaine curiosité.**

**Inconsciemment, je souris.**

\- Adélys est... magnifique. Elle a les cheveux rouges, très longs et bouclés. Ses yeux sont mauves, comme la plupart des Targaryens. Elle est fine et gracieuse... Parfaite.

**Je le vis me sourire gentiment. Ça me faisait du bien de me confier à lui. Je me sentais plus léger. Une sensation agréable, il fallait l'admettre.**

\- Comment se fait-il que vous n'avez pas grandi ensembles ? **Me demanda Sam après un petit moment de silence.**

**J'avais complètement oublié cette partie de l'histoire.**

\- Elle a été élevé parmi les derniers Targaryens. Alors que ma mère, Lyanna Stark, m'a confié à son frère, Lord Stark, avant de mourir. J'ai été dans l'ignorance de mes origines, pendant qu'elle savait à peu près qui elle était. En fait, elle est partie à Peyredragon avec la reine Rhaella Targaryen, enceinte d'une certaine Daenerys et son fils, le prince Viserys. La rebellion du roi Robert avait lieu. La reine est morte en couche en donnant naissance à Daenerys. Adélys, Viserys et Daenerys partirent pour Essos où ils ont vécus durant tout ce temps.

\- C'est impressionnant ! Tu viens de m'en apprendre pas mal sur les Targaryens.

**J'en avais appris aussi grâce à Adélys. Je suis sûr qu'elle devait s'amuser avec Tyrion à lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Port-Réal, ayant un rapport avec les Targaryens. Bon sang, j'aurais tout donné pour être avec eux. Rien qu'une journée. Impossible, malheureusement, et ce fut, je crus, ce qui me tuai le plus.**

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, Sam.

\- Je suis là quand tu veux.

**POV Adélys**

\- Adélys, il faut que tu sois prudente ! **Me réprimanda Jaime.** Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Il faut que tu prennes soin de ton enfant. Arrête de jouer les aventureuses.

\- Je suis désolée.

**Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Eh bien, je m'étais amusée à suivre les espions sensés m'espionner. J'ai pu voir de qui provient leurs ordres. Après, je me suis enfuie revenant à la chambre en courant, ce qui désappointa Jaime.**

\- J'avais besoin de vérifier qui m'espionnait, **lui expliquai-je.** J'ai découvert qu'une femme me fait suivre également. Elle s'appelle Jehanne Maury.

\- La fille de ser Robert Maury ?

**J' hochai la tête.**

\- Pourquoi voudrait-elle t'espionner ? **Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.** Jehanne est une fille respectable. Je connais sa mère, Catherine Tyrell, depuis des années.

\- C'est justement ce que je veux découvrir. Tu viens avec moi ?

**Il ne parut pas comprendre.**

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que nous allons rendre une petite visite à Jehanne Maury.

**Il secoua la tête. Une nouvelle mission :convaincre Jaime. J'arrivais toujours à le faire, alors je n'allais pas avoir trop de mal.**

\- S'il te plaît, Jaime, c'est important ! Il me faut savoir pourquoi elle me fait suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas judicieux.

**Je ne voyais qu'un seul moyen de le convaincre : par la ruse.**

\- Bon, j'irais seule, **annonçai-je en lui tournant le dos pour ranger les œufs sous le lit.**

\- Et comment feras-tu si je t'en empêche ?

\- J'attendrais que tu ais le dos tourné. Bon sang, Jaime, laisse-moi l'interroger. J'irais quoi que tu fasses.

**Il soupira longuement. Il devait pensée, à coup sûr, que j'étais une sacrée tête de mule. Il avait raison. Je ne lâchais rien, et il avait déjà payé pour le savoir.**

\- Bien, allons-y ! Mais dépêchons-nous !

**Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il craque toujours avant moi. Heureuse d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, je suis sortie de la chambre en souriant.**

\- Où habite cette Jehanne Maury ?** L'interrogeai-je.**

\- Dans la rue aux farines, en dehors du donjon rouge. Elle est pâtissière.

**Pâtissière alors qu'elle était la fille d'une Tyrell ? Vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Jaime était assez agacé pour le moment.**

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Il nous fallut au moins une demi-heure pour atteindre la rue aux farines. Surtout pour trouver la pâtisserie de Jehanne. En fait, nous avons dû traverser une partie de la ville, nous retardant considérablement. Nous avons dû nous déguiser afin de ne pas être reconnu. Sinon on aurait mis encore plus de temps, vu la popularité que l'on avait, Jaime et moi. La bâtarde et le Régicide. Vous comprenez ?**

\- Bon, nous y voilà, **soupira Jaime.** Que veux-tu lui dire ?

\- Mystère...

**J'entrai dans la pâtisserie en esquissant un sourire moqueur à son intention. Au milieu de la pièce, une jeune femme pétrissait une pâte. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds tressé sur le côté, illuminant son visage. En m'entendant entrer, elle releva précipitamment la tête vers moi. Elle sembla me reconnaître.**

\- Adélys Targaryen, **souffla t-elle.**

**Surprise, je sursautai. Je devais avoir raté un épisode. Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon nom ? Jaime parut aussi surpris que moi. Il y avait de quoi l'être. J'avais pris toute les précautions nécessaires à ce que personne ne l'apprenne. Voilà qu'une inconnue le savait.**

\- Ne soyez pas si surprise, ma Dame, **dit-elle en se plantant devant moi, en faisait une belle révérence.**

**Je la regardai, abasourdi. Qui était cette fille ? Jamais on ne m'avait surprise de cette manière.**

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, Jehanne ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous le mien ?

**Je n'hésitai pas une seconde à sortir mon poignard. Je lui plaquai contre sa gorge. Elle ne s'attendait pas une telle réaction de ma part, à en juger par son regard surpris.**

\- Je réitère ma question. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, Jehanne ?

\- Ilyrio Mopatis me l'a dit.

**Non ! Elle se moquait de moi. Je ne vis aucune autres raisons.**

\- Il me l'a dit pour une seule raison : vous délivrer les œufs de dragons.

\- Alors, c'est toi que j'ai poursuivi dans les couloirs ?

**Elle acquiesça en souriant.**

\- Pourquoi Ilyrio me donne-t-il des œufs de dragons ? **M'enquis-je avec curiosité.**

**Jehanne se retourna le temps de chercher quelque chose dans une petite boite. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé, elle me tendit une feuille. Je la pris avec une certaine hésitation.**

_Chère Jehanne Maury,_

_Je connais votre cher père, Robert. Il a été pour moi un grand ami dans le passé,_

_mais hélas, les choses ont changés. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous auriez raison_

_de ne pas me faire confiance. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour remettre quelque_

_chose de très important à une vieille amie : Adélys Targaryen. Elle habite à Port-Réal,_

_ça ne sera pas très difficile pour vous de la retrouver. Cette jeune femme a besoin_

_de ce que je vais vous remettre, alors je vous en prie, ne me refusez pas votre aide._

_J'ai un indice qui pourrait vous aider à la retrouver. Elle vient de se marier à Jaime_

_Lannister, donc elle vit au Donjon Rouge. _

_Lorsque vous la retrouverez, dites-lui que sa tante et son oncle vont réveiller ce qu'elle_

_va bientôt avoir. Il est important pour elle de savoir Ne cherchez pas à comprendre,_

_elle le fera elle-même. Je connais son intelligence, alors je sais qu'elle le fera._

_Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez digne de confiance, alors je compte sur vous pour_

_ne rien répéter de tout ceci à qui que ce soit. Si la reine venait à découvrir ceci,_

_je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau et celle d'Adélys. Je suis désolée de vous_

_exposez à un si grand danger. Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement_

_Je n'aurais pas hésité. _

_Amicalement,_

_Ilyrio Mopatis_

_PS : Ce que tu dois lui donner vous attend chez Varys._

**J'ai dû prendre quelques minutes pour encaisser toutes ces informations. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me revienne. « Ce que tu dois lui donner vous attend chez Varys». Varys !**

\- Tu as été cherché les œufs chez Varys ?! **M'exclamai-je.** C'est la personne à qui on doit faire le moins confiance ! A quoi pensait Ilyrio, par tous les dieux ?!

**Jaime me demanda de lui expliquer ce que disait la lettre.**

\- Ilyrio me donne ces œufs parce que, selon ce que j'ai compris, ils m'aideront à reconquérir Westeros. De plus, Viserys et Daenerys vont en faire éclore aussi. Ilyrio le dit clairement : «Dites-lui que sa tante et son oncle vont réveiller ce qu'elle va bientôt avoir». Comme Aegon le conquérant, nous prendrons Westeros à l'aide des dragons.

**Je jetai ensuite la lettre au feu, sous le regard éberlué de Jehanne. Je ne voulais aucune preuve qui aurait pu tomber entre les mains de la reine. Le mieux fut de détruire cette lettre.**

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!** S'offusqua-t-elle en tentant de récupérer la lettre en cendre.**

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on découvre qui je suis, encore moins que j'ai des œufs de dragons. Si ça venait à se savoir, toi et moi, nous serions exécutés. Jaime aussi, peut-être. Alors, le mieux, c'est de détruire les preuves. Comme ça, personne ne peut nous accuser de quelque chose.

**Jehanne parut contrariée. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas que je détruise cette lettre. Eh bien, trop tard !**

\- Bien, **soupira-t-elle.** Je suppose que vous avez raison.

**J'aimais assez dire que j'avais toujours raison. Ça serait un peu prétentieux de ma part. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre d'être prétentieuse, mais je pouvais m'envoyer de temps en temps des roses. Après tout, chaque être humain a ses défauts. Personne n'est pas parfait, surtout moi.**

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de la sorte, **m'excusai-je,** je ne veux que personne ne sache, encore moins la reine. Si elle vient à découvrir que j'ai des œufs de dragons, elle m'exécutera aussitôt.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous portez un déguisement..., **devina-t-elle.**

**J'acquiesçai. Pourtant, elle m'avait reconnu, ne me rassurant pas vraiment. Mes cheveux étaient beaux, certes, mais ils étaient vraiment trop voyant. Trop peu commun, je dirais. Les gens les remarquaient trop facilement à mon goût. Il fallait vraiment que je peaufine mon déguisement. De plus, mes yeux étant violet, donc peu commun eux aussi. On m'identifiait très facilement. Mon physique était donc un réel handicape lorsque je devais être incognito.**

\- Comment nous avez-vous reconnu ? **L'interrogea Jaime avec une certaine méfiance.**

\- Vous, je ne vous ai pas tout de suite reconnu, **dit-elle à l'intention de Jaime avant de se tourner vers moi**. Par contre vous, vos cheveux rouges vous sont propres. Je ne connais personne d'autres qui en a.

**Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Mes cheveux étaient vraiment un handicap. Ils me trahissaient toujours. Le meilleur moyen était de les cacher avec un chapeau ou autre, mais quand ce n'était pas mes cheveux qui me trahissaient, c'étaient mes jolies yeux mauves.**

\- Es-tu digne de confiance, Jehanne ? **Lui demandai-je.**

**Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils.**

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, ma Dame ?

\- Ne réfléchit pas, répond-moi directement. Es-tu digne de confiance ?

\- Je... Je... Je sais pas. Je pense que oui.

**Je souris, comprenant ce que son hésitation voulait dire.**

\- Je pense que tu l'es, **la rassurai-je**. Ceux qui ne le sont pas, voulant faire croire le contraire, répondent généralement trop vite à cette question, les perdants. Enfin, pour ma part. Les gens se font trop souvent bernés. Ils veulent tellement croire qu'une personne est digne de confiance. Ils se convainquent eux-mêmes qu'ils peuvent faire confiance. Je vais donc te donner une leçon : Les gens sont stupides. Ils ont tendances à tenir pour vrai ce qu'ils veulent être vrais ou ce qu'ils craignent être vrais. Il est donc aisé de les berner. Sers-toi de ça à ton avantage.

**Elle hocha vivement la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Quant à Jaime, il me regardait avec une sorte d'admiration.**

\- Tu parles comme Tyrion, maintenant, **sourit-il.**

\- Pas exactement. Tyrion préfère dire que les gens sont stupides parce qu'ils sont stupides. Il a une philosophie assez atypique, mais qui est véridique. Selon lui, on ne devrait pas laisser les sots voir que leurs mots nous blessent. Sinon leurs quolibets ne nous lâcheront pas. Il dit que s'ils leurs plaît de nous donner un sobriquet, nous devrions le prendre, nous l'approprier. Dès lors, ils seraient désarmés. C'est vrai, et on fait ça souvent sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

**Je ne savais pas trop si mon raisonnement tenait. Des fois, je parlais un peu pour rien dire, alors... voilà.**

\- Ce... Tyrion... semble être un homme brillant et rusé, **remarqua Jehanne.**

\- Oh, il l'est assurément.

\- Un peu trop pour son propre bien, parfois, **souffla Jaime.**

**Ce n'était que trop vrai. Il était aisé pour Tyrion de découvrir des choses compromettantes sur certaines personnes, pouvant le faire tuer si ça venait à se découvrir. Il savait des choses sur sa sœur, son père et bien d'autres...**

\- J'aimerais vous aider, ma Dame, **fit Jehanne avec espoir**. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais j'ai foi en votre cause. Vous voulez seulement reprendre ce qui vous appartient. Je trouve cela légitime de votre part. Laissez-moi vous aider du mieux que je puisse.

**Voilà qui était intéressant. Je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse en l'utilisant, elle semblait espérer que j'accepte son aide. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? En plus, j'avais une idée.**

\- Tu serais prête à quitter Port-Réal, Jehanne ?

**Jaime me lança un regard interloqué alors que la jeune femme opinait vivement.**

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Adélys ? **M'interrogea Jaime en fronçant les sourcils.**

\- J'ai besoin de correspondre avec Daenerys et Viserys. Pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un messager, **lui répondis-je avant de tourner mon attention vers Jehanne.** Serais-tu prête à partir pour Essos, afin de délivrer un message à ma tante et mon oncle ? **Demandai-je.**

\- Bien sûr, ma dame. J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir de cette ville pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Je suis prête à partir dès que vous le souhaitez.

**Je fus satisfaite, je devais l'avouer. Voilà bien longtemps que je cherchais un messager pour remettre une lettre à Viserys et Daenerys.**

\- Bien, Jehanne. Je dois écrire une lettre.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**POV Daenerys**

**J'étais en train de lire un livre que j'affectionnais particulièrement, lorsque je vis apparaître mon cher frère, Viserys, une lettre à la main ainsi qu'une jeune femme blonde le suivant. Il avait une mine laissant présager une bonne nouvelle. Pour une fois... Viserys n'était pas du genre à se réjouir ou à sourire pour quelque chose de futile. Alors cette lettre dans sa main devait être importante.**

\- Soeurette, voilà des nouvelles d'Adélys !

**Je lâchai aussitôt mon livre qui tomba lourdement au sol. Je me levai précipitamment pour le rejoindre. Je voulais absolument lire cette lettre. Adélys était très importante pour moi, alors avoir des nouvelles d'elle était un événement tant attendu. Lorsque mon frère consentit à me donner la lettre, je me suis limite jetée dessus. A peine dans mes mains, je me suis mise à lire :**

_Chère tante et cher oncle,_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler. J'espère pouvoir bientôt le faire. Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle que j'aimerais partager avec vous : Je suis enceinte. _

_Je vois d'ici vos mines surprises. Je vous expliquerais tout lorsque j'aurais l'occasion de vous revoir. Les choses ont tellement changés dans ma vie qu'une lettre serait insuffisante, pour tout vous raconter dans les moindres détails. Je me contenterais donc de ne vous raconter que l'infime partie de mes péripéties. Après être parti de chez vous, j'ai voulu me rendre au Mur. Mur que je n'ai jamais atteint, d'ailleurs. Un Sombre-Loup m'a attaqué, avant d'être tué par un Cerf énorme. Ils m'ont laissés pour morte. Je l'aurais été si les Starks de Winterfell ne m'avaient pas recueilli. J'imagine votre mine inquiète, ma chère tante, mais les Stark ont été profondément bons avec moi. Ils sont bien vite devenus ma seconde famille. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Jon Snow, à qui j'ai confié tous mes secrets. J'avais une telle confiance en lui que ça en était ridicule. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard pourquoi. J'y reviendrais plus tard. Pour en revenir au Stark, ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert. Même s'ils ont bien vite découvert mes origines à cause de la traîtrise de mes yeux. Cependant, ils m'ont accepté, m'étonnant grandement. _

_Un jour, le roi et sa famille sont venus rendre visite aux Stark. Le roi venait de perdre sa main, Jon Arryn, par conséquent il venait demander à Lord Stark de prendre le relais. Il a accepté à contre cœur. C'est là que j'ai fait la rencontre des Lannisters, et plus précisément de Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion. Si les deux derniers sont tout à fait charmants, ce n'est pas le cas de Cersei. Je la déteste à un tel point. Mais vous comprendre plus tard. _

_Le soir-même, j'ai avoué mon amour pour Jon Snow, un moment merveilleux gravé en ma mémoire. Seulement, le lendemain changea ma vie. J'ai appris par Lord Stark que Jon était mon frère : Fils de Lyanna Stark et de mon père. Je fus extrêmement triste de cette nouvelle, et coupable, mais le mal était fait. Lorsque Jon l'appris le jour-même, on se disputa pour une raison que je vous dirais lorsque je vous verrais. J'ai appris également que Jaime Lannister demandait ma main. Le roi était prêt à le libérer de ses fonctions à la Garde Royale pour le voir m'épouser. Je n'adhérais pas trop à l'idée, mais j'ai dû bien vite changé d'avis. Après ma dispute avec Jon, je suis partie en pleurant dans les jardins de Winterfell. Croisant Jaime Lannister qui me demanda alors ce que j'avais. Effondré, j'ai fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il a fait, je vous rassure, les raisons qu'il m'a donné me semble juste. Bref, j'ai dû me confier à lui puisqu'il semblait déjà avoir deviné une partie de la vérité. Je n'ai pas alors pensé que sa sœur pourrait nous espionner. Le lendemain, elle m'appela dans sa chambre, en faisant en sorte que Jaime et Jon soit là. Là, elle m'obligea à accepter la demande en mariage de Jaime, et poussa Jon à prendre le noir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour que vous compreniez pourquoi elle a fait ça. Mes origines lui déplaisaient fortement. Elle se sentait menacer. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi avide de pouvoir._

_Peu de temps après, j'ai dû partir pour Port-Réal avec mon futur mari. J'ai dû faire mes adieux à une partie de ma seconde famille, ce qui m'a déjà fait mal, mais j'ai dû faire mes adieux à Jon, aussi. Ça s'est révélé difficile, mais j'ai réussi à ne pas éclater en sanglots. J'ai mis des jours à me remettre. Pendant ces jours-là, si j'avais vu la reine, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à la tuer._

_Lorsque je suis arrivée à Port-Réal, j'ai eu du mal à me faire au climat si différent de Winterfell, mais je m'y suis faite. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que j'étais enceinte. Deux mois après mon arrivée, je me suis mariée avec Jaime Lannister. C'était un beau mariage, et j'aurais aimé que vous soyez là. J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous._

_Au fil du temps, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur notre famille, si bien que les secrets de familles commencent doucement à se révéler à moi. J'en ai découvert un qui risque de vous surprendre. Je vous en parlerais plus tard. En tout cas, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Si je vous envoie cette lettre, c'est parce que maitre Ilyrio m'a offert un présent très... comment dire ? … Imprévue, et d'une valeur inestimable. D'ailleurs, ma chère tante, il semblerait que vous ayez reçu le même à vos noces. J'espère que tout se passe bien et que vous vivez un mariage d'amour. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais payer ça à la personne responsable. Je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour faire vivre nos présents. Je ne peux dire avec certitude si cela marchera vraiment. Si cela marche, je pense que vous le saurez rapidement._

_Bon, je crois que j'écris bien longuement, alors je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Je dois maintenant rejoindre mon cher beau-frère pour étudier à la bibliothèque._

_J'espère vous revoir rapidement,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Adélys_

_PS : La jeune femme qui vous délivre ce message est digne de confiance. Je vous en prie, traitez-la correctement, si vous voulez m'écrire, elle me remettra votre lettre._

**Cette longue missive, si inattendue me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je venais d'en apprendre tellement. Ma pauvre Adélys avait vécu tellement de malheur dans sa vie, et apprendre que ça continuait m'attristait.**

\- Penses-tu que cette lettre vient vraiment de sa main ? **M'interrogea Viserys.**

\- Oui, je reconnais son écriture. Et puis, elle seule peut nous donner autant d'informations. Je suis sûre et certaine que cette lettre vient d'elle.

**La jeune femme choisit alors ce moment pour se présenter à moi, comme étant Jehanne Maury, la messagère d'Adélys. Je l'ai aussitôt harcelé de questions sur Adélys. Viserys dû arrêter mon interrogatoire lorsqu'il remarqua la mine de Jehanne. Elle ne savait pas à quelle question répondre. Elle nous expliqua alors comment elle avait rencontré Adélys.**

\- Elle n'a pas changé, **souris-je.** Toujours aussi maligne.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi belle ? **S'enquit Viserys.**

**Je lui jetai un regard noir. Je savais très bien ce qu'il lui avait fait plus jeune. Je détestais quand il s'intéressait de trop prêt à elle. J'avais conscience du fait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Il continuait toujours à le faire, d'une certaine façon. Après tout, il l'avait privé de sa fille.**

\- Elle est magnifique, **répondit Jehanne.** Je n'ai jamais vu une dame aussi perspicace et belle. Ses longs cheveux rouges sont peu communs, et je dois avouer que ça l'agace un peu. Elle essaye d'être incognito lorsqu'elle sort du Donjon Rouge. Elle est suivit par les espions de la reine. de Varys et de Littlefinger, alors ses cheveux sont trop voyant. En plus, on la reconnaît trop facilement à son goût à cause de ses yeux.

**Je la reconnus bien là. «Perspicace et belle» n'était pas suffisant pour la décrire. Adélys était... Adélys. Pour la décrire parfaitement, il n'y avait pas de mot. Peut-être faudrait-il en créer un spécifiquement pour elle ? Je ne pense pas que son prénom ferait un très bel adjectif... Oh, pas grave !**

\- Elle m'a dit de vous dire au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris. Le présent que lui a offert Ilyrio Mopatis s'avère être des œufs de dragons, nous expliqua la jeune femme. Elle essaye à l'aide de Tyrion Lannister de les faire éclore.

\- Tyrion Lannister ?** S'étrangla Viserys.**

**La jeune femme se renfrogna.**

\- Continuez ! **Lui fit mon frère d'un ton étrangement neutre.**

**Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'obéir :**

\- Elle m'a dit que Tyrion Lannister n'est pas celui qu'on croit. En réalité, il n'est pas le fils de Tywin Lannister. Il est un Targaryen comme vous.

**Cela attisa immédiatement la curiosité de Viserys qui la pressa à continuer.**

\- En fait... Il est votre demi-frère. Le père de Tyrion Lannister est le même que le vôtre. Comme vous le savez sûrement, votre père le roi Aerys, n'était pas amoureux de sa sœur, Rhaella, lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Il aimait déjà une autre femme, Johanna Lannister, qui était déjà promise à son cousin, Tywin Lannister. Cette dernière était souvent à la cour, alors le roi avait tout loisir de la voir quand il voulait. Un jour, il en profita un peu trop... et... et la viola. Ne me réduisez pas en cendres, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'Adélys m'a dit. Johanna s'est retiré de la cour, est rentré à Castral-Roc et a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Quelques mois plus tard, elle est morte en donnant naissance à Tyrion.

**La nouvelle fut vraiment choquante. Viserys eut peine à y croire, ce que je pouvais facilement comprendre.**

\- Elle m'a dit également, continua-t-elle, que sa mère est probablement Lyanna Stark, ce qui ferait de Jon Snow son frère ou son jumeau.

**Bon sang, elle avait un don pour tout découvrir.**

\- Dans quels ennuis s'est-elle fourré ? **Soupira Viserys. **Si j'ai bien compris, elle est enceinte de ce Jon Snow.

**Étais-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Je ne saurais le dire. En tout cas, il avait raison. Elle était dans le pétrin.**

\- Vous avez raison sur ce point, **admit Jehanne.** Jon Snow est le père de cet enfant. Seulement, elle va tout faire pour qu'on croie que le père est Jaime Lannister.

\- Ça me semble logique, **intervins-je.** Elle veut que cette enfant paraisse légitime aux yeux de tous. Jaime Lannister connaît-il la vérité ?

\- Oui, ma Dame. Il a accepté de prétendre être le père. Il tient beaucoup à Adélys. On peut facilement le voir à sa façon de la regarder, de lui parler et de la toucher. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle-même, elle semble tenir à lui.

**Cela surprit Viserys qui semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Ce Lannister était le responsable de la mort de notre père, alors savoir qu'Adélys était marié à une telle personne semblait inconcevable. **

\- Daenerys, ma douce, nous devrions répondre à Adélys sans tarder,** me dit mon frère.** Je crois que nous devrions demander certaines explications.

\- Qui est Adélys ? **Intervint alors une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.**

**Je me tournai vers l'enfant avant de lui sourire tendrement.**

\- Que fais-tu là ma douce ? **Lui fis-je avec douceur.** Tu devais rester avec ser Jorah.

**Elle secoua ses jolis cheveux blanc-argenté, avant de rivé ses yeux mauves dans les miens.**

\- Qui est Adélys ? **Répéta-t-elle.**

**J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Viserys. Était-elle prête à connaître la vérité ? Je l'ignorais. Cette pauvre enfant était jeune encore.**

\- Elaenna, ma douce, **souffla Viserys en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.** Adélys est... C'est... ta mère.

**Surprise par l'honnêteté de son père, la petite écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Viserys n'avait osé lui parler de sa mère auparavant, ce qui expliquait la surprise de la petite. J'étais moi-même étonné pour être honnête. Jehanne, quant à elle, ne quittait pas Elaenna des yeux. Bon, au moins, on pouvait être sûr d'une chose : Adélys allait bientôt apprendre que sa fille était en vie...**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Du rêve d'Adélys avec Jon ? La conversation de ce dernier avec Sam ? De Jaime qui est un peu trop protecteur ? De cette Jehanne Maury ( personnage réelle, puisque je me suis inspiré d'une de mes meilleures amis mdrr) ? De ce qu'Adélys découvre grâce à elle ? Du pov Daenerys ? De la fille d'Adélys, Elaenna ? Dites-moi tout !

Indices sur le chapitre suivant :

1- La reine va encore faire la gentille avec Adélys

2- Un débat entre Adélys et Tyrion sur le fait que les gens sont stupides

3- La réaction d'Adélys lorsqu'elle découvre que sa file n'est pas morte

Et voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures loll !


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou ! Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu du mal à écrire pendant quelques temps, l'inspiration me faisant défaut, mais elle est revenue. Néanmoins, je pense dorénavant publier tous les quinze jours, parce qu'étant au lycée, et passant le bac à la fin de l'année, je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire aussi régulièrement qu'à l'accoutumée. Désolée :/ En tout cas, je tiens à vous dire que j'avance assez bien dans les aventures d'Adélys, et que les prochains chapitres seront riches en rebondissements.

Réponses aux reviews: **LittleFlicka** ( Ah,j'aime bien lui donner des raisons de faire une crise cardiaque. Surtout que là, ça va bien l'énerver. Mais bon... Ca sera pire dans les chapitres suivants lorsque la reine va l'enquiquiner un peu. Enfin, pas qu'un peu. Quant à la petite fille, je pense qu'Adélys la reverra dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Quand elle reverra Viserys et Daenerys, en fait. D'ailleurs, je ris à chaque fois que j'imagine cette scène. Adélys sera tout sauf tendre avec son oncle, je pense. Oh, le débat sur la stupidité ! Ca m'a fait rire toute seule. Il n'ya que ces deux-là pour avoir des débats là-dessus. Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt ^^ )

**Sonia **( J'aime bien lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Si je ne le faisais pas, ça serait pas aussi amusant d'écrire son histoire. J'imaginais difficilement ne pas faire réapparaitre la fille d'Adélys. J'aime toujours faire resurgir le passé de mes personnages. En tout cas, la manière dont elle va réagir promet d'être.. Enfin, tu verras bien ;) Bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

**Chapitre 15**

**Deux mois avait passé depuis que Jehanne était partit rejoindre Viserys et Daenerys, pour leur délivrer mon message. Je ne savais pas si elle avait réussi à les rejoindre, je l'espérais secrètement. Je voulais à tout prix que ma famille soit au courant de ma situation. Tout en essayant que ça reste secret. Si le message venait à être trouvé, on pouvait facilement remonter jusqu'à moi, mais pas jusqu'à Viserys et Daenerys. Je n'ai en aucun cas cité leur noms. En revanche, si le message était trouvé et donner à la reine, là elle saurait à qui était destiné la lettre. Cependant, je doutais que cette situation puisse se produire.**

**Au fil de ces deux mois, mon ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il est devenu impossible de cacher ma grossesse. J'ai donc dû l'annoncer en public, tout en veillant à assurer à ceux qui pensait secrètement que j'avais commis un adultère. Affirmant, que le père était bel et bien Jaime. La reine a été ravie de mon annonce, puisqu'elle m'a souri. J'ai bien sûr comprit qu'elle planifiait quelques choses à mon encontre. Si elle pensait que j'allais croire en sa prétendue «affection» pour moi, c'est qu'elle était stupide.**

**Il était environ midi lorsque je suis sortie de la bibliothèque avec Tyrion. Nous avions encore passés une nuit blanche. Ce n'était pas chose rare avec nous, mais vu mon état, ce n'était pas très judicieux. Je sentais que Jaime allait me réprimander... encore. Selon lui, je n'étais pas assez prudente. Il allait donc falloir que je lui cache que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, sinon ça allait être ma fête. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'on a fait toute la nuit, Tyrion et moi ? Eh bien, nous avons lu une bonne partie de la nuit puis nous avons débattu de ce qu'on a appris. J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur la princesse Rhaenyra Targaryen. Par exemple, qu'elle a été donnée en pâture au dragon d'Aegon II, son demi-frère. Sous les yeux de son propre fils, le prince et futur roi, Aegon III. Pourquoi a-t-elle été exécutée de la sorte ? A cause d'une stupide guerre de succession entre frères et sœurs : La Danse des Dragons. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette guerre que la plupart des dragons ont disparus avant de s'éteindre à tout jamais. Ou presque... Si je réussissais à faire éclore mes œufs, les dragons renaîtraient. Le monde serait alors différent. Au fil de mes lectures, j'ai remarqué que de nombreuses choses avaient disparus avec l'extinction des dragons. Par exemple, les magiciens. Il en existait encore, mais pas comme avant. Dorénavant, il n'y a plus que des magiciens de pacotilles, sans pouvoirs réels. Je suis presque sûre que si les dragons venaient à refaire leurs apparitions, la magie reviendrait. Il fallait que j'approfondisse mes recherches.**

**Affamés, Tyrion et moi, nous nous dirigeons directement vers la salle à manger, sans passer par nos chambres respectives. Nous ne voulions pas arriver en retard pour le repas, et attiser la curiosité de la reine. Sinon, elle m'aurait obligé à lui avouer mes activités. Certes, je pouvais toujours mentir, mais elle ne me croirait pas.**

**Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger, Cersei, ses enfants et Jaime étaient déjà là. Je les ai salués chaleureusement avec un grand sourire, mais mes yeux rougis par la fatigue n'échappèrent pas à Jaime, qui me lança un regard désapprobateur. Bon, il savait. Je m'assis à côté de lui et de Myrcella en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Tyrion, quant à lui, eut droit à un regard noir qu'il ignora, avant de s'asseoir en face de sa sœur.**

\- Qu'as-tu fais de ta nuit, Adélys, pour avoir l'air si fatigué ? **Me demanda la reine en me dévisageant**. Est-ce l'enfant qui bouge ?

\- Euh... Non. J'ai juste lu longuement. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

\- Que lis-tu donc ?

\- Quelques contes quelconques. Rien de bien intéressant pour vous, j'en suis sûre.

**Je pensai lui avoir assez bien échapper, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.**

\- Détrompes-toi, Adélys, j'aime lire de temps à autres. De quoi parles tes contes ?

**J'échangeai un regard discret avec Tyrion. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire avoir lu tous les livres ayant un rapport avec le roi Aerys. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit.**

\- Ce ne sont que quelques contes sur Aegon le Conquérant et Nymeria, ma reine. Si vous voulez, je les partagerais volontiers avec vous.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

**Et nous en restâmes là. Bon, elle sembla m'avoir cru. Je dis bien «sembla» car l''on ne peut être sûr de rien avec cette femme.**

\- Lady Adélys, me feriez-vous un jour l'honneur de me raconter l'histoire des royaumes des sept couronnes ? **Me demanda Myrcella en me souriant.**

**J'appréciai vraiment cette enfant, et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Elle était si douce, et bienveillante. J'aurai voulu un enfant comme elle. Peut-être que ma future Visenya ou mon futur Rhaegar le sera ?**

\- Bien sûr, **lui souris-je.** Je le ferais avec un grand plaisir. Dis-moi quand tu voudras que je vienne, d'accord ?

**Elle acquiesça avec une joie sincère. Elle était vraiment différente de sa garce de mère, ce qui ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur. Elle était adorable !**

\- Adélys, crois-tu que nous pourrions débattre cet après-midi ? **Me demanda Tyrion en mangeant un morceau de viande.**

\- Je pense que c'est faisable.

**Il sourit. Nous étions presque inséparables. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec moi, parce que j'étais la seule personne à qui il pouvait vraiment parler. On était vraiment semblables tous les deux. Parfois, je me demandais si l'on n'était pas jumeau. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais Tyrion était quand même comme un frère pour moi, et il me considérait comme sa petite sœur.**

\- Adélys, tu devrais peut-être te reposer, **me conseilla Jaime.** Tu ne fais que travailler en ce moment.

\- Je me sens bien, **lui assurai-je en le prouvant par un sourire lumineux.** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon amour. Si je me sens mal, je me reposerais.

**Il fut surprit par le fait que je l'ai appelé «mon amour». Apparemment, ce ne fut pas le seul. La reine nous regarda, éberlué, alors que Tyrion avait la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Inconsciemment, je me mis à rougir, me cachant en baissant la tête vers mon assiette. N'échappant pas à mon cher mari, qui sourit.**

\- Bien, **souffla-t-il.**

**Je le sentis prendre ma main sous la table, et la serrer. Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le voir arborer un beau sourire, j'avais rarement l'occasion de voir. Je lui souris à mon tour. La reine n'appréciait pas la scène puisqu'elle prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire pour partir. Nous la regardâmes partir, perplexe. Joffrey fit de même sans donner de justifications. Bien... Quant à Myrcella et Tommen, ils ne bougèrent pas de leurs places.**

\- Alors, ma chère Adélys. Penses-tu que nous devrions continuer à débattre sur ce sujet, alors que tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison ? **Sourit Tyrion, ravivant le sujet sur lequel nous avons débattu pendant deux heures.**

\- Tu as tort, et je ne suis pas d'accord. Les gens ne sont pas stupides parce qu'ils sont stupides. Ils sont stupides parce qu'ils sont trop naïfs pour voir ce qu'il se déroule sous leurs yeux.

\- Ils leur suffisent d'être perspicace. Si l'on voit ce que les autres ne voient pas, on est beaucoup moins naïf.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, Tyrion. Les gens sont stupides parce qu'ils ont tendances à tenir pour vrai ce qu'ils veulent être vrais ou ce qu'ils craignent être vrai. C'est logique quand on y pense.

**Nous avions conscience du fait que l'on allait encore discuter longtemps, mais chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot. Nous nous efforcions de chercher de nouveaux arguments, ce qui se révélait plus facile que prévu pour moi.**

\- Je rêve ou vous débattez sur la stupidité des gens ? **Intervint Jaime.**

**Tyrion et moi acquiesçâmes de concert avant de reprendre :**

\- Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, **admit-il.**

\- Ce qui vient avant le «mais» ne compte pas.

\- Mais... Je ne suis pas totalement d'accord. Les gens croient aux mensonges parce qu'ils font trop facilement confiance aux mauvaises personnes, parce qu'ils ont envie d'y croire. En un sens, ils refusent de croire que l'autre personne puisse mentir, alors ils essayent de se convaincre eux-mêmes que le mensonge est en réalité la vérité.

**Tyrion fut vraiment doué pour argumenter. Il finissait toujours par avoir le dessus sur moi.**

\- Tu parles bien, **le complimentai-je**, et tu as raison sur ce point. Néanmoins, ce que j'ai affirmé est vrai.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

**Ah, j'adorais ce genre de conversation avec lui. Il suffisait d'un mot pour provoquer un débat qui pouvait durer pendant des heures. Ça pouvait ennuyer les autres, mais nous, ça nous amusais de tout le temps nous contredire.**

\- Maintenant que vous ne débattez plus, vous pourriez peut-être finir votre assiette, **rit Jaime en voyant que l'on ne mangeait plus.**

**On ne pouvait pas manger et parler en même temps. Si quelqu'un arrivait à faire les deux en même temps, je lui donnerais tout mon respect. Enfin, quand je dis les deux en même temps, c'est manger tout en parlant correctement.**

\- Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, **souffla Tyrion en repoussant l'assiette devant lui.**

**Pour ma part, je mourrai de faim, alors je recommençai à manger. Pendant ce temps-là, Tyrion s'amusa à faire des grimaces, faisant rire Myrcella et Tommen. Je pensai alors que le rôle de père lui irait bien. Je savais qu'il avait peur d'avoir un enfant, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de s'en occuper. Aussi, il craignait que l'enfant soit également atteint de nanisme. A mon avis, ça ne serait pas le cas, mais il en était tellement convaincu.**

\- Nous devrions trouver une femme pour Tyrion, **glissai-je discrètement à Jaime.**

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Mon père a payé une pute pour qu'elle lui fasse croire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui afin qu'il perde sa virginité, une fois. Ensuite, quand ce fut fait, mon père lui avoua la supercherie, et l'obligea à regarder la femme qu'il aimait faire son... hum... travail avec les soldats. Depuis ça, il évite d'avoir une relation fixe. C'est pour ça qu'il fréquente les bordels. De plus, il a horreur qu'on se mêle de sa vie sentimentale.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

**Il partageait le même avis que moi. C'était franchement honteux de faire ça. Je savais très bien que Tywin Lannister méprisait Tyrion, mais au point de faire ça... C'est trop.**

\- Mais si tu veux jouer les entremetteuses, **continua Jaime avec un petit sourire,** il apprécie particulièrement Sansa.

\- Quoi ? Tu..., **m'écriai-je avant d'être interrompu par ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

**Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde, me faisant comprendre que je devais me taire. Je le regardai avec stupéfaction, alors que toute la tablée nous regardait sans vraiment comprendre.**

\- Par tous les dieux..., **soupirai-je.**

\- Cesse de jurer de la sorte, il y a des enfants !

**Oui, pas faux. Je devais donner l'exemple aux enfants.**

\- De quoi parliez-vous ? **S'enquit Tyrion.**

\- Aucunes importances ! **Répondis-je vivement.**

**Même un peu trop vivement puisque cela attisa sa curiosité. Oh, bon sang ! Quelle idiote je suis !**

\- Apparemment, ça l'est. Dis-moi, Adélys.

**Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jaime, me déconseillant de le faire. Bon, j'allais devoir improviser en espérant qu'il me croit.**

\- Je ne voudrais pas parler de ce genre de choses devant des enfants, **fis-je en me forçant à rougir.**

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Ma Dame ! **S'écria une voix derrière moi alors que j'entrais dans ma chambre.**

**Je me retournai surprise de découvrir Jehanne, essouflée. Elle devait avoir couru. Je la fis entrer directement dans ma chambre en veillant à ce que personne ne nous vit.**

\- Ma Dame, j'ai des nouvelles ! **Fit elle, le souffle court.**

\- Reprends ta respiration.

**C'est ce qu'elle fit pendant quelques minutes. Une fois mieux, elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une lettre.**

\- Ma Dame... Avant, je... Je dois vous dire quelque chose qui va vous choquer. Sir Viserys désirait garder cela secret, mais j'ai été témoin d'une scène qui risque de grandement vous intéresser. J'ai retrouvé votre oncle et votre tante avec les Dothrakis.

\- Les Dothrakis ! **La coupai-je. **Pourquoi diable sont-ils avec eux ?!

\- Et bien, lady Daenerys est mariée à Khal Drogo.

**Je devais rêver. Daenerys mariée à un sauvage ? Qu'avait donc fait Viserys, par tous les dieux ?!**

\- Son frère, Sir Viserys, **continua-t-elle,** a fait en sorte qu'elle se marie à lui pour avoir une armée afin de reconquérir Westeros.

**Non, il n'avait pas fait ça ?! J'allais le tuer ! Il allait mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Oser faire ça à sa propre sœur ! C'est honteux. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ma pauvre Daenerys avec ce monstre. Je me sentis coupable tout à coup.**

\- Je croyais qu'il avait compris lorsque je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'allier à ces sauvages, **soupirai-je avec une certaine lassitude**. Les Dothrakis ne lui donneront jamais ce qu'il veut. Le Khal n'acceptera jamais de passer la mer pour atteindre Westeros.

**Quand je disais que les Dothrakis étaient des sauvages, je parlais en connaissance de cause. Je les avais longuement étudiés durant ma jeunesse, apprenant qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement la violence. Ils n'étaient pas rares de les voir mettre un village à sac, violant les femmes au passage.**

\- Malheureusement, ma Dame, ce n'est pas le pire, **poursuivit Jehanne.** Vous... Vous m'aviez parlé de... Votre premier enfant.

\- Elaenna ? Continue !

**Elle sembla hésitée quelques secondes, mais en voyant mon air impatient, elle reprit la parole :**

\- Je l'ai vu. Elle a surpris notre conversation, demandant aussitôt qui vous étiez. Viserys lui a alors révélé que vous étiez sa mère. Vu la réaction de lady Daenerys, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dévoile. Lorsque je lui ai parlé après, elle m'a dit que Viserys refusait de dire la vérité à sa fille. C'est pourquoi elle a été aussi surprise.

**Ma fille était donc en vie ! Viserys me l'avait donc caché ? La colère monta aussitôt en moi.**

\- Il va me le payer ça ! **M'écriai-je.** Je lui ferais payer ! Me cacher ma fille, et me faire croire qu'elle est morte ! Je vais tuer cet infâme bâtard !

**La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur mon mari qui, surprit de voir Jehanne, ne remarqua pas tout de suite ma fureur. Ce n'est que quand j'ai repris mes jurons qu'il me vit. Il a aussitôt interrogé Jehanne du regard, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.**

\- Calmes-toi, Adélys ! **Me dit-il doucement.**

**Mais je n'y arrivais pas, et je me fulminai de plus en plus. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour l'enfant grandissant en moi, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Jaime me serra alors contre lui, ne faisant qu'attiser ma colère, à un tel point que j'ai martelé son torse de coup de poing. Il se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que je craque et éclata en sanglot. Il me serra alors plus fort contre lui, en me soufflant des mots rassurants. Jehanne, quant à elle, assistait à la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Je pouvais facilement la comprendre. A sa place, je me serais qualifié de folle furieuse.**

\- Que s'est-il passé, ma douce ? **Me demanda Jaime lorsque je me suis calmée.**

\- C'est Viserys. Il a ma fille.

\- Elaenna ?

**J'hochai la tête.**

\- Vous devriez lire la lettre, ma Dame, **me conseilla Jehanne.** Il l'a écrit. Peut-être vous donnera-t-il des explications ?

**Je m'écartai de Jaime pour ramasser la lettre qui était tombé durant... Enfin, pendant que j'étais furieuse. Le cachet qui la maintenait fermer avait la forme d'une flamme. Bon, tant que ce n'était pas un dragon, ça allait. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je reconnu aussitôt l'écriture particulière de Viserys.**

_Ma chère Adélys,_

_Nous avons été très surpris d'avoir de tes nouvelles. On ne s'attendait pas à en avoir après autant de temps, mais cela nous a fait très plaisir._

_Apparemment, tu as vécu pas mal de choses depuis ton départ. A commencer par cette grossesse. Ça a été une grande surprise pour nous, il faut l'avouer. Lorsque tu nous as quittés, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu vives autant de mésaventures._

_Je sais que tu m'en veux, et que tu nourris une rancœur tenace envers moi, mais je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai conscience du fait que ce n'est pas des excuses qui vont faire que tu vas me pardonner, et je pense que tu as bien raison. Il est probable que tu connaisses maintenant la vérité sur Elaenna, et que tu dois être en colère. Saches que je regrette de l'avoir privé de sa mère. Elle en souffre énormément, et savoir que c'est de ma faute me tue un peu chaque jour._

_Pour en revenir au contenu de ta lettre, je ne suis pas étonné que tu ais voulu te rendre au Mur. Tu as toujours voulu y aller pour savoir s'il était aussi gigantesque que ce que tes livres disaient, mais quelque chose me dit que tu y as été pour une autre raison. Sûrement à cause de cette histoire de Marcheurs Blancs. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu apprendre ce que tu voulais savoir, mais, au moins, tu as pu découvrir Winterfell, qui est, d'après ce que j'ai lu, une cité assez charmante, mais glacé. Les Starks sont des gens honorables, et je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils t'aient accueillis._

_Ce Jon Snow que tu mentionnes n'est-il pas le bâtard de Ned Stark ? Je suppose que le fait que tu te considères comme une bâtarde t'a fait te rapprocher de lui. Néanmoins, ce que tu nous a révélés sur votre histoire est vraiment déconcertant. Ce Jon serait donc un Targaryen et ton frère ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Après tout, c'est incroyable ! Par contre, ça ne me surprendrait pas que Lyanna Stark serait ta mère. Je ne vois pas notre cher frère, Rhaegar, allait voir ailleurs. Il était plutôt fidèle, et je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu de bâtard à proprement parler._

_Jaime Lannister et toi ? C'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Te voilà une Lannister, si j'ai bien compris. Fais attention à eux. Sous leurs façades de gens de confiance se cache un Lion prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir. N'oublions pas ce qu'ils ont fait durant la rebellion de l'usurpateur. Ce sont les Lannisters qui ont tués ta demi-soeur, Rhaenys, et ton demi-frère, Aegon.. Je sais que tu ne prendras pas garde à mes avertissements, mais tu devrais._

_C'est étrange de se dire que tu es mariée. Il fut un temps où j'aurais voulu être à la place du Lannister, et je pense que c'est pour ça que tu es partie. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de même si tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage ?_

_Lorsque tu parles du présent d'Ilyrio, je vois de quoi tu parles. D pense avoir trouvé un moyen elle-aussi. Elle a des rêves où elle voit la solution. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi. Si chacun avait un.., cela ne serait que plus facile pour nous de reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Un peu comme notre ancêtre l'a fait avant nous._

_Bien, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement._

_Affectueusement,_

_V._

**Le contenu de cette lettre me donna envie de pleurer, mais aussi d'éclater de rire. Comment ce crétin osait-il écrire ça ? En voyant la mine que j'avais, Jaime m'interrogea du regard. Je lui ai passé la lettre. Pendant qu'il lisait, je me suis tournée vers Jehanne.**

\- Leur avez-vous dit à propos de Tyrion, et de l'enfant que j'attends ?** L'interrogeai-je.**

\- Oui, ma Dame. Sir Viserys a semblé avoir du mal à encaisser ces informations. Lady Daenerys, quant à elle, n'a montré aucune émotion particulière. Elle m'a dit, d'ailleurs, qu'elle espère vous revoir bientôt pour vous présenter son propre enfant.

\- Elle est enceinte ?! Par tous les dieux !

**Elle attendait sûrement l'enfant de ce... Khal Drogo. Bon sang, l'enfant d'un sauvage !**

\- Elle m'a montré ses œufs, **continua Jehanne.** Comme vous, elle en a trois. L'un d'eux chauffe parfois.

\- J'ai le même phénomène avec le bleu et le rouge. Ils semblent vivant à mon contact. Comme si un simple contact les rendaient vivants.

\- Lady Daenerys m'a fait touché l'œuf lorsqu'il chauffait. Il était tellement chaud que je me suis brûlé.

**Elle me montra sa main où une brûlure était visible. Encore rouge, la blessure allait laissé sans aucun doute une cicatrice.**

\- Pourquoi ne se brûle-t-elle pas ? **Me demanda Jehanne.**

\- C'est une capacité que seules Daenerys et moi possédons, **lui appris-je en reprenant la lettre que Jaime venait de finir.** Nous sommes incapables de brûler. Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi nous possédons cette capacité.

**J'ai rangé la lettre dans une poche de ma robe, avant de sortir les œufs de sous le lit. J'ai posé la boite qui les contenaient sur le lit, et ai sorti le rouge. Il chauffa immédiatement à mon contact.**

\- Il est chaud, **leur rapportai-je, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher**. Selon Visenya, dans le livre que j''ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, c'est un signe que l'éclosion est proche. Le fait que le vert ne chauffe pas est inquiétant. Selon Visenya, ça peut être un signe que... Que l'œuf ne contient aucun dragon, ou qu'il est mort. Pour l'éclosion, Visenya dit qu'il faut attendre que l'œuf adopte une température élevée pour, ensuite, le mettre au feu pendant quelques jours.

\- Lady Daenerys fait des rêves qui lui montre comment procéder. La méthode est à peu près la même.

**Daenerys avait toujours fait des rêves de ce genre. C'est pourquoi je pensais qu'elle était plus capable d'être reine que Viserys ne pourrait être roi. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ses capacités, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder.**

\- Je pense que nous pouvons réussir à les faire éclore, **souris-je.** Il suffit de suivre ce que notre instinct nous dicte.

\- Lady Daenerys pense que cela est dû au sang de seigneur-dragon qui coule dans vos veines.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

**J'ai reposé l'oeuf dans la boite. Il refroidit aussitôt. Je devais les toucher tous les jours si je voulais mener à bien l'éclosion. Si jamais j'oubliais une seule fois de le faire, qui sait si cela ne ruinerait pas tout.**

\- Dis-moi en plus sur ta rencontre avec eux, s'il te plaît, **fis-je à Jehanne.**

\- J'ai rencontré Sir Viserys, alors que les Dothrakis me faisaient prisonnières. Ne parlant pas leur langue, je n'ai pas pu leur expliquer la raison de ma venue. Heureusement, Sir Viserys est arrivé, et m'a demandé qui j'étais, d'où je venais, et ce que je venais faire là-bas. Je lui ai alors expliqué que vous m'aviez donné pour mission de lui donner une lettre. Il a pris la lettre, a demandé aux Dothrakis de me relâcher, et il m'a conduit jusqu'à lady Daenerys, qui était en train de lire. Après avoir lu votre lettre, ils ont commencé à se poser des questions, puis à m'en poser. Je leur ai répondu quand je connaissais la réponse. A un moment, sir Viserys m'a demandé si vous étiez toujours aussi belle. Lady Daenerys l'a fusillé du regard.

**Jaime se tendit derrière moi. Il connaissait évidemment l'histoire. Cette question de Viserys était franchement déplacé, mais je le reconnaissais bien là.**

\- Ils ont été surpris de savoir que Tyrion Lannister vous aidait, **continua t-elle.** Je leur ai alors révélé ses véritables origines, ce qu'ils ont du mal à digérer. Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les Lannister. D'ailleurs, Ser, ils ont eu du mal à encaisser votre mariage, **dit-elle à l'intention de Jaime.**

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, **soupira t-il**. Enfant, Viserys ne m'appréciait déjà pas.

**Il l'avait connu enfant ? Je l'ignorais. En même temps, c'était logique puisqu'il faisait partie de la Garde Royale, ce qui signifiait qu'il était toujours auprès du roi, donc il voyait souvent ses enfants.**

\- Viserys a la rancœur tenace, mais il devra s'y faire, **dis-je d'un ton ferme.**

**Jaime sourit.**

\- Le fait que Jon Snow soit votre frère, **reprit-elle**, les a beaucoup surpris. Surtout pour ce qui concerne... Hum... La filiation de votre enfant.

\- Je m'en doute. Cela a dû leur faire un choc. Néanmoins, si Viserys n'est pas d'accord avec ça, je m'en contrefiche. Il n'a pas son mot à dire, ce... Je préfère me taire.

**Je ne voulais pas proférer d'insultes. Ce n'était décemment pas mon genre. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux de ma connaissance ! Après ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que je nourrisse une rancœur aussi tenace envers lui.**

\- Comment ose t-il juger les Lannisters alors qu'il ne sait rien d'eux, à part les erreurs qu'ils ont commise ?** Grommelai-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Jaime. **

**Personne ne répondit, ce qui ne me surprit pas. C'était une question à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas répondre.**

\- Jehanne, pourrais-tu faire autre chose pour moi, s'il te plaît ? **Lui demandai-je avec espoir.**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

\- J'aimerais que tu te rendes au Mur, pour délivrer un message à mon frère, lui fis-je en lui tendant une lettre. Tu n'es pas obligée de repartir maintenant. Tu peux te reposer quelques jours.

\- Je préférerais partir dès aujourd'hui, ma dame. Plus vite je pars, plus vite il aura votre message.

\- Merci, Jehanne. Par contre, je préférerais que tu ne lui dises pas pour mon enfant. Pourquoi ? Premièrement, parce que je ne voudrais pas le détourner de son devoir envers la Garde de Nuit. Il a fait des vœux qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il trahisse. Deuxièmement, parce qu'une fois, il m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait pas d'enfants à cause de son statut de bâtard. Il faut mieux ne rien lui dire.

\- Je comprends, ma dame. Je ne lui dirais rien.

**Elle prit la lettre que je lui tendais, et la rangea dans son sac.**

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, Jehanne. Ce que tu fais pour moi... ça me touche énormément.

_\- _Ma dame, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Ce que je fais pour vous, est normal. Je veux vous voir sur le trône.

**Sauf que ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui siégerait sur le trône de fer. Je n'en aurais pas l'occasion, puisque le trône reviendra à Viserys ou Daenerys. J'étais assez loin dans l'ordre de succession.**

\- Je ne serais sûrement jamais sur le trône, Jehanne, parce qu'il revient à mon oncle, ou ma tante, **lui appris-je.**

\- Oh, je suis désolée, ma dame.

**Je lui ai souris, signifiant clairement que cela n'avait pas d'importance.**

\- Bien, ma dame. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer, et de me préparer pour le voyage.

\- Bonne chance !

**Elle sortit de la chambre en saluant Jaime d'un signe de tête. Une fois seuls, j'ai récupéré les œufs dans la boite que j'ai mis dans la cheminée, sous le bois. Une fois recouvert, et pratiquement invisible, j'ai allumé le feu.**

\- Tu crois qu'il est temps de les faire éclore ? **M'interrogea Jaime.**

\- Oui, je pense que oui.

**Nous observâmes attentivement ce qui se passait dans la cheminée, espérant remarquer quelque chose. Mais... rien. Rien ne se passa, et les heures et les jours passèrent sans que rien n'arrive, jusqu'à...**

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le repas ? Le débat d'Adélys et Tyrion? Les nouvelles de Jehanne ? La lettre de Viserys ? De la discussion qui suit ? La décision d'Adélys de faire éclore les oeufs ? Dites-moi tout !

Dans le prochain chapitre :

1- Une mort, et une révélation.

2- Un POV Jon.

3- Un emprisonnement.

4- Un événement qui n'arrive vraiment pas au bon moment...

PS: comme je suis en vacances, je vous posterais la suite en fin de semaine ^^


	17. Chapitre 16

Coucou à tous ! D'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pu poster hier. Ca fait des heures et des heures que j'essaye de poster, mais je sais pas ce qui se passe avec ce site, il voulait pas. Mais bon, j'ai enfin réussi !

Réponses aux reviews: **Ginger-Furie **( Hey miss ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^ Tu as raison quand l'histoire devient de plus en plus passionante. En réalité, il vas y avoir beaucoup plus d'actions et de morts dans les chapitres suivants, ce qui promet pas mal de colère de la part d'Adélys. Elle va tout perdre en un temps record, et ce chapitre est le début de la fin de cette vie à Port-Réal qui ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Quand tu dis "Viserys qui survit", eh bien, je ne voudrais pas révéler tout mes plans, mais il va pas survivre très longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il lui arrive des petites bricoles lol. Quant à Tyrion qui est le fils d'Aerys, l'idée n'est pas vraiment nouvelle puisque certains fans de la série pensent que c'est le cas, tout comme pour Jon qui serait le fils de Lyanna et de Rhaegar. Bonne lecture ! )

**LittleFlicka **( Coucou ! Eh oui, les dragons apparaissent enfin dans ce chapitre. On va enfin faire leur connaissance, mais ça arrivera plutôt vers la fin du chapitre, et pas trop longtemps. On les verra plus dans les chapitres suivants. D'ailleurs, toi qui regrettais tant la séparation de Jon et Adélys, je dois t'annoncer qu'ils se reverront dans quelques chapitres. Après tout, il faut bien qu'elle lui présente son enfant... Je n'en dis pas plus ;) Bonne lecture ! )

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas :D

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**J'avais presque atteint le but que je m'étais fixée. Mes dragons étaient enfin nés, et étaient tous en bonne santé. Seulement, il y avait maintenant un sérieux problème. Comment allais-je les cacher ? En attendant de trouver une bonne cachette, je les avais mis au sous-sol, dans un endroit où personne n' , il me fallait trouver un meilleur endroit. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'y penser, le lendemain de l'éclosion. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, le roi a été victime d'un affreux accident durant la chasse. Un sanglier l'a attaqué. J'ai tout de suite su que la reine avait quelque chose à voir avec cet incident. Comment le savais-je ? Lancel Lannister était avec le roi durant la chasse. N'oublions pas qu'il est l'amant soumis de Cersei. Je savais qu'elle essayerait de tuer le roi, mais pas comment. Maintenant, je savais. A première vue, ça ressemblait à un accident de chasse ridicule mais ordinaire, chose qu'avait planifié la reine. Quelle ruse ! Néanmoins, je n'ai bien sûr pas pu la dénoncer, car on ne m'aurait pas cru. Et puis, elle détenait maintenant les pleins pouvoirs étant devenue régente à cause de l'état du roi. Si j'avais essayé quoi que ce soit contre elle, on m'aurait jeté dans un cachot à sa demande. Étant donné ma condition ( ma grossesse), je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. C'était bien dommage. **

**Nous étions presque en fin d'après-midi lorsque j'ai rendu visite au roi. Très mal en point, il était en nage. De plus, il respirait avec difficulté. A son chevet, Lord Stark lui faisait la conversation, tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop triste. Il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs, le roi allait mourir. Cersei y avait veillé. Le roi étant encore conscient, il préférait écouter ce que racontait Lord Stark plutôt que de parler. Lorsqu'il me vit, une lueur dans son regard s'alluma. **

\- Lyanna, **souffla t-il, plein d'espoir. **

**Lord Stark se tourna immédiatement vers moi. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je me suis exécutée en détaillant l'état du roi. **

\- Fais-lui croire que tu es Lyanna, **me glissa doucement Lord Stark dans l'oreille avant de camoufler mes cheveux rouges avec la capuche de ma cape. **

**Je lui jetai un regard confus. Il me poussa d'un geste impatient à m'exécuter. J'obéi en bonne petite fille. **

\- Oui, c'est moi, **soufflai-je en arborant une expression pleine de douceur et de compassion.**

**Je m'assis au bord de son lit en souriant d'une façon un peu triste. Il tendit difficilement la main pour me toucher. J'interceptai sa main et la serrai dans la mienne. **

\- Cela fait bien longtemps, mon amour, **murmura le roi**. Suis-je enfin dans ce paradis dont j'ai rêvé quelques fois que je t'y rejoignais ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Rhaegar, Lyanna ?

\- Je l'aimais, tout comme je t'ai aimé.

**Je ne savais pas si Lyanna avait aimé un jour le roi, mais je pensai que c'était adéquate de lui dire ceci. **

\- Que t'as t-il fait, ma douce fleur d'hiver ? **M'interrogea t-il. **

\- Il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais revu, et tu es morte.

**Bon, j'allai devoir improviser pour lui sortir une excuse. Je jetai un regard confiant à Lord Stark, et me lançai : **

\- Robert, Rhaegar n'a jamais abusé de moi. Nous nous aimions. Si je suis morte, c'est parce que j'ai donné naissance à... à des jumeaux.

**Je sentis Lord Stark se tendre derrière moi. Oui, oui, je m'incluais comme une enfant de Lyanna, ce qui n'était peut-être pas le cas. **

\- Je les ai nommés Jon et Adélys, **continuai-je.** Je ne les ai guère connu, comme tu t'en doutes. Je suis morte en couche, pas de la main de quelqu'un. Pardonnes-moi, Robert, de t'avoir trahi de la sorte. J'ai honte de t'avoir autant fait souffrir.

\- Jon... Adélys... ? Ned, ce n'est pas ton bâtard ! C'est le bâtard du dragon !

**Lord Stark posa une main sur mon épaule, me signifiant de le calmer. **

\- Chut, Robert ! **M'exclamai-je vivement.** C'est un secret depuis bien longtemps dissimulés que je ne veux pas voir divulguer. Cela coûterait la vie à mes enfants, ce que je ne veux absolument pas.

\- J'avais raison ! Adélys est une Targaryen. Tu m'as mentis, Ned ! Cette gamine n'était pas ta fille bâtarde.

**Gamine ? Eh bien ! Je n'étais plus une gamine depuis longtemps, compte tenu de ma situation. J'étais mariée, et mère. Je n'étais plus du tout une enfant. **

\- Robert, chut ! **Répétai-je.**

\- Je sais pourquoi ma garce de femme la traite avec autant de froideur et de mépris. Elle est une menace. Je croyais que l'on devait anéantir ce crétin de Viserys et sa sœur, mais j'avais tord ! Le dragon était déjà dans le château. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Lyanna ?!

**Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, j'essayai de le calmer du mieux que je pouvais, mais cela resta assez difficile. Il était très en colère. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, il venait d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait avait eu des enfants avec son pire ennemi, et qu'en plus, ils s'aimaient, par dessus le marché. Je venais de le blesser, mais, je préférais qu'il le soit tout en sachant la vérité plutôt qu'un mensonge. **

\- Ned, fais-la sortir ! **S'écria t-il à un moment. **

**Je lui jetai un regard surpris, alors que Lord Stark me fit signe d'obéir à la demande du roi. Résigné, je me suis donc levé, et suis sortie de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard au roi. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Jon

\- Hey, amènes-toi ! **M'apostropha le lord commandant.** Une femme demande à te voir pour parler de ta famille !

**Je lâchai aussitôt tout ce que je faisais pour le rejoindre. Sam parut surpris de mon empressement, mais il dû se souvenir de ce que je lui avais raconté sur Adélys, puisqu'il me sourit. Le lord commandant me conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger qui était alors vide. Une femme aux long cheveux blond nattés sur le coté attendait patiemment au milieu de la pièce. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant entrer, ce qui m'étonna grandement. Sa réaction était tout sauf normale. **

\- Je suis Jehanne Maury, Lord Snow, **se présenta t-elle.** Je suis la messagère de Madame votre sœur.

**Messagère ? Un message d'Adélys ! J'ai dû me faire violence pour contenir ma joie, ce qui aurait déplu au lord commandant. **

\- Enchanté... Jehanne, **répondis-je aimablement.** Puis-je vous demander ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Je viens vous entretenir de la situation de votre sœur, et vous délivrer une lettre de sa part, Monsieur.

\- Cessez de m'appeler «Monsieur». Je ne suis rien ici. Appelez-moi par mon prénom, Jon.

**Elle acquiesça avant de sortir une lettre de sa poche et de me la tendre. Je la saisi avec une certaine appréhension, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Je jetai un regard au lord commandant, demandant pourquoi il ne sortait pas. **

\- Les messages sont contrôlés, **m'informa t-il en me prenant la lettre des mains. **

**Il défit le cachet représentant un Lion, et commença à lire, sous mon regard éberlué. **

\- Monsi... Jon, je dois vous parler, **intervint Jehanne, attirant mon attention.** Lady Adélys a quelques problèmes en ce moment avec la reine. La reine cherche à l'anéantir. Lady Adélys tente de trouver un moyen avec Lord Tyrion de contrecarrer ses plans, mais elle a toujours un coup d'avance. Néanmoins, elle a trouvé un moyen de reprendre ce qui appartient à sa famille. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous dire si ce moyen s'est révélé efficace pour le moment puisque je suis parti depuis bien longtemps. Je ne peux donc vous en dire plus.

**Ah, elle avait donc trouver un moyen ! Je me demandais ce que c'était. **

\- Lord Tyrion m'a demandé de vous dire que votre sœur est «une sacré tête de mule qui a du cran. Elle parviendra sans aucun doute à obtenir ce qu'elle veut au péril de sa vie», **continua la messagère.** De plus, il vous envoie son amitié.

**Connaissant Tyrion Lannister, je me doutais que ce message avait un double sens. «Tête de mule» montrait qu'elle était déterminé à faire quelque chose. «Du cran» parce que ce qu'elle allait faire était sans doute très dangereux. D'ailleurs, la fin du message le confirmait puisqu'il disait que ce serait au péril de sa vie. Bon sang, dans quoi s'était-elle engagé ?**

\- Charmante sœur, **dit froidement le lord commandant en me rendant la lettre.**

**A peine l'eus-je en main que je me suis aussitôt plongé dedans. **

_Mon très cher Jon, _

_Voilà bien longtemps que je songeais à t'écrire. Cela ne fait que peu de temps que je me suis résolus de le faire. Je voulais te donner de mes nouvelles, mais surtout, avoir des tiennes. Je suis très inquiète pour toi, ne sachant pas si tu va bien. _

_Les choses ont bien changé ici. Ma vie a changé. D'abord, je suis mariée, ce qui m'aurait paru impensable un an auparavant, lorsque je venais d'arriver à Winterfell. La cérémonie fut courte avec quelques rebondissements. La reine me causa un certain trouble durant le banquet, et mes découvertes sur certains méfaits qu'elle a commis ont achevés de la convaincre que j'étais une grande menace. Néanmoins, à l'aide de mon fidèle beau-frère, et de mon mari, j'ai pu lui tenir tête avec une certaine répartie. Cela ne m'a pourtant pas permis de remporter cette bataille. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu une bataille que je ne vais pas gagner la guerre. Sinon, je dois t'informer que j'ai réussi à prendre contact avec mon oncle et ma tante, qui m'ont énormément surprise par les informations qu'ils m'ont donnés. J'ai fait une découverte très intéressante en ce qui concerne mon oncle. Rappelles-toi de mon histoire, et notamment, celle que j'ai en commun avec mon oncle. _

_Si tu savais comme ces moments que l'on a passé ensemble me paraissent lointains. Ces moments innocents entre frères et sœurs où l'on se partageait nos petits secrets me manquent terriblement. Si seulement je pouvais te voir, mon frère... Si seulement tu pouvais venir nous rendre visite. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'aime imaginer des situations où tu apparais par surprise dans le Donjon Rouge, demandant à me voir pour discuter comme avant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre le noir. Si tu savais comme je regrettes de ne pas avoir su t'en empêcher. _

_Je suis désolée si ma lettre te paraît un peu désordonnée ou pressé, mais je viens enfin de trouver un moyen pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient, alors je suis toute excité comme une puce. Mais, ma joie semblent soudain s'évanouir en songeant à la situation dans laquelle tu dois être en ce moment-même. Par tous les dieux! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais te voir rien qu'une minute ! J'aurais tellement de choses à te dire, de secrets à t'apprendre ! Des choses que je ne peux décemment pas mettre dans une lettre, malheureusement. _

_Même si tu n'y crois peut-être pas, je sais qu'on se reverra un jour. C'est une question d'intuition, frérot. Je te l'ai dit lorsque nous avons dû partir chacun de notre coté. On se reverra un jour. En attendant, j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre. Pas que je doute de ma fidèle messagère, Jehanne, au contraire, mais la route jusqu'au Mur est semé d'embûches. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. _

_Bref, j'écris bien longuement. Je sens que Tyrion va bientôt venir me harceler pour qu'on aille à la bibliothèque pour découvrir quelques vieux secrets. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, _

_Affectueusement, _

_Ta sœur Adélys. _

**Adélys était vraiment une génie ! Cette lettre contenait certains messages cachés que j'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Quand elle a dit "que la reine est convaincu qu'elle est une grande menace". Elle me prévenait qu'il n'y a plus que sa qualité de Targaryenne qui fait d'elle une menace, mais aussi ses capacités lui permettant d'apprendre des choses sur la reine. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qu'elle nous a fait. Quand elle dit «mon oncle et ma tante», elle fait évidemment référence à Viserys et Daenerys avec qui elle a reprit contact. Par contre, quand elle mentionne le passé qu'elle a en commun avec son oncle, et «une découverte très intéressante», j'ai eu du mal à me rendre compte qu'elle parlait de sa fille, Elaenna. Quant au moyen de reprendre ce qui lui appartient, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. **

**Elle semblait avoir découvert des secrets. Je me demandais qui ils concernaient. Elle devait en connaître sur la reine, sûrement. **

\- Jon, voulez-vous que je lui délivre un message de votre part, ou écririez-vous une lettre ? **Me demanda soudainement Jehanne. **

**Je jetai un regard vers le lord commandant pour voir s'il approuvait. Le voyant hocher la tête, un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres. **

\- Je vais lui écrire une lettre pour la rassurer...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Après la mort du roi, Lord Stark est venu me chercher pour aller dans la salle du trône, afin de donner à la reine le papier qui faisait de lui le régent du royaume jusqu'à la majorité de Joffrey. Comme à chaque fois que je m'y rendais, la salle du trône m'impressionnait. De plus, je m'imaginais mes ancêtres assis sur cet immense trône. C'était un endroit chargé d'histoire. **

**Joffrey fit un petit speech durant lequel il réclama la loyauté de tous, et décida de la date de son couronnement. Bon sang, Robert Barathon venait juste de mourir ! Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs ! Cependant, je du me faire violence pour ne rien dire et rester impassible. La reine ne me quittait pas des yeux, semblant jubiler. Je me demandais pourquoi... **

**Lord Stark somma Ser Baristan de venir voir le papier. Ce dernier le prit dans ses mains et le lit à voix haute. **

\- Lord Eddard Stark est nommé protecteur du royaume, afin d'assurer la régence en attendant la majorité de l'héritier.

**Joffrey jeta un regard abasourdi à sa mère, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Pauvre chéri, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser pour l'instant. **

\- Puis-je voir ? **Demanda la reine en se levant. **

**Ser Baristan lui apporta le papier qu'elle regarda attentivement. **

\- Protecteur du royaume ? Serait-ce là votre bouclier, Lord Stark ? Juste une feuille de papier.

**A notre plus grande surprise, elle arracha la feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en miette. Furieuse, je dû me contenir difficilement. Lord Stark, quant à lui, resta impassible, ce qui m'étonna. **

\- C'était la volonté du roi ! **S'exclama Ser Baristan. **

\- Nous avons un nouveau roi,** affirma Cersei.** Lord Stark, vous m'avez récemment donné un conseil. Je vais vous rendre la politesse. Ployez le genou. Ployez le genou et jurez fidélité à mon fils. Nous vous autoriserons à achever vos jours dans ce désert gris que vous appelez votre demeure. Faites de même, Adélys.

**Je dû rêver. Oui, c'est ça, je rêvai. Je fus tellement étonnée par la situation que je ne sus plus quoi penser. **

\- Votre fils n'a aucun droit sur le trône, **prétendit Lord Stark. **

**Non, il n'avait pas dit ça ?! Il devenait fou ou quoi ?! La reine allait le faire tuer s'il disait un mot de plus. **

\- Menteur ! **S'écria Joffrey, piqué au vif**.

\- Ces propos viennent de vous condamner, **dit la reine.** Ser Baristan, saisissez ce traître !

**Ce fut à ce moment-là, que je regrettai de ne pas avoir mon épée sur moi. Je ne pus décemment pas laisser Lord Stark se faire arrêté ! Pourtant, Ser Baristan avançait déjà vers lui. **

\- Ser Baristan est un homme loyal, ne lui faites aucun mal, **ordonna Lord Stark à ses hommes. **

**Il s'arrêta alors semblant réflechir. **

\- Il n'est pas seul, **fit la reine avant que le Limier ne dégaine son épée. **

\- Tuez-le ! **Hurla Joffrey.** Tuez-les tous !

**Les hommes réagirent aussitôt, prêt à l'attaque. **

\- Commandant ! **S'écria Lord Stark.** Arrêtez la reine et ses enfants. Qu'ils soient enfermés dans leurs appartements, sous bonne garde.

\- Lord Stark, cessez ! **Le priai-je, en vain. **

**Les hommes firent le contraire de ce qu'il demandait, pointant leurs lances et leurs épées vers nous. **

\- Pas de bain de sang, **fit Lord Stark**. Dites-leur de déposer leurs armes et personne ne mourra.

\- Vous allez nous faire tuer ! **Lui criai-je.** Cessez donc !

**Il m'ignora royalement, analysant la réaction de la reine. Cette dernière regarda le commandant de sa garde. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt le message, et ordonna l'assaut. Les hommes de la reine s'élancèrent avec joie, embrochant les hommes de Lord Stark sans hésitation. Abasourdi, il regarda ses hommes se faire tuer. Quant à moi, je priais pour qu'il ne m'arrête pas, et pour que Lord Stark s'en sorte. **

\- Adélys, va t-en ! **M'ordonna t-il.**

**Il tenta de dégainer son épée au même moment, mais il fut stoppé par Littlefinger qui le menaça avec un poignard à la gorge. Surpris, Lord Stark l'était assurément. **

\- Je vous avez prévenu de ne pas vous fier à moi, **sourit Littlefinger. **

\- Lâchez-le ! **Lui lançai-je d'un ton très autoritaire. **

**Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il me remarqua. Je n'avais jamais aimé cet homme. Je le trouvais trop tourne-casaque. **

\- Comment une femme enceinte pourrait me dissuader de faire quelque chose ? **Dit-il, se moquant délibérément de moi. **

**Il rit de sa réplique, ce qui me mit en colère. Quel odieux personnage ! **

\- Toi, **apostropha t-il un homme de la reine.** Emmène cette lady dans sa chambre et barricade-là jusqu'à l'arrivé de son mari.

**L'homme se saisit immédiatement de moi. Je tentai de me débattre pour m'enfuir, mais il fut plus fort que moi. Bon sang, quelle abrutie j'étais ! J'aurais dû couper la langue de Lord Stark pour le faire taire. Ça nous aurait éviter ce genre de chose. Il venait de donner à la reine ce qu'elle voulait ! Sa tête, et peut-être bien la mienne. **

\- Non ! **Hurlai-je en tentant d'échapper à l'homme**. Lord Stark !

**Impuissants, nous nous regardâmes être entraînés loin l'un de l'autre. Lui, vers les cachots, moi, vers ma chambre. J'aurais aimé me battre, mais comment aurai-je pu avec un enfant dans le ventre ? Non, j'ai dû accepter de suivre l'homme gentiment, sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Mais, autant dire que je fulminais, moi qui n'aimait pas vivre ce genre de chose. Quelle idée de ne pas avoir pris son épée ! Il fallait être débile. **

\- Que se passe t-il ? **Demandai-je subitement à l'homme lorsque je vis deux hommes s'entre tuer dans le couloir. **

\- Nous tuons les hommes de Stark.

**S'ils s'en prenaient aux hommes de Lord Stark, ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient forcément s'en prendre à Sansa, et Arya. Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il fallait que je réagisse ! J'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire ! J'ai donc fait ce qui me parut le plus juste. Dès que l'homme regarda ailleurs, je l'ai poussé contre un mur, et lui ai fracassé la tête. Mort, ou en passe de l'être, il s'effondra face contre terre. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à m'enfuir. Il fallait que je retrouve les filles, et vite ! **

**Je me rendus à la chambre d'Arya où des gardes y étaient. Vu qu'ils étaient postés devant la porte, je n'ai eu aucun mal à deviner qu'ils attendaient qu'elle revienne. De plus, elle devait être en entraînement avec son maître à chanter, chose que j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai donc couru jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement où le maître à chanter venait d'être tué. Presque en morceau, il gisait aux pieds du Limier. J'avais déjà tué des gens, parfois de la pire des façons, mais jamais, JAMAIS, je n'avais vu un homme dans un tel état. Outre la tête décapitée qui avait été lancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, le corps n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente. Dégoûté, je me suis détournée de ce spectacle. Je devais trouver Arya rapidement si je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort. J'avais peur que cette pauvre enfant ait assisté à ça. C'est le genre de choses qui changent une personne pour toujours. **

**Je ne me suis pas attardé, et ai rejoint le couloir principal, tentant de réprimer un haut-de-coeur.**

\- Arya ! **M'écriai-je en la voyant courir vers l'extérieur. **

**Elle fit volte-face en entendant ma voix, et me jeta un regard paniqué. Je la rejoint en quelques foulées, la serrant dans mes bras. **

\- Il faut fuir, ou se cacher ! **S'écria t-elle, apeuré.**

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai un endroit où te cacher.

**Elle hocha vivement la tête, et me suivit. Je la menai au sous-sol, endroit qu'elle connaissait déjà, apparemment. Je lui expliquai que mes dragons étaient dans une pièce caché. Elle parut surprise que j'ai des dragons, mais elle ne dit rien. Lorsque nous fûmes à proximité de la cachette, je vérifiai que personne ne nous suivait. Rassurée, j'ouvris le passage secret. Nous nous engageâmes alors dans un long couloirs lugubre menant à ma cachette. Personne n'avait connaissance de cette endroit, puisque la porte y menant était si bien camouflé, que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. **

\- Comment as-tu connu cette endroit ? **M'interrogea Arya, curieuse. **

\- Grâce aux plans du sous-sol que l'on pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque. Il y a des milliers de passage secret dans cette cité, mais personne n'en a conscience, sauf Tyrion et moi. Nous avons étudié les plans, et nous les avons détruit, sauf trois. Deux sont en notre possession, et le troisième, que l'on a falsifié, est toujours à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, personne ne connaît l'existence de ces passages sauf Tyrion, toi, et j'espère que tu garderas le secret, et moi.

\- C'est très malin.

**Je l'emmenai jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé que je pus trouvé : la pièce où était mes dragons. Quand j'ouvris la porte, les dragons vinrent à ma rencontre. Ils pensaient que j'étais leur mère. C'était assez logique puisque je fus la première personne qu'ils virent en sortant de leur œuf. Effrayé par mes «enfants», Arya recula de quelques pas. **

\- N'aie pas peur, Arya, ils sont gentils, **tentai-je de la rassurer**. Si je leur dit que tu es une amie, ils ne te feront rien du tout.

D'après Visenya, les dragons comprenaient le haut-valyrien. Comme c'est ma langue maternelle, j'essayai de vérifier si c'était vrai. Et effectivement, ils la comprirent.

\- _Cette fille est mon amie, ne la blessez pas, je vous en prie, _**leur fis-je en haut-valyrien**. _Elle ne vous feras aucun mal. _

**Ils comprirent ce que je voulus dire, et semblèrent ravie de pouvoir m'obéir. Je demandai à Arya d'approcher, lui assurant qu'ils ne lui feraient rien. Elle s'exécuta, hésitante, mais lorsque les dragons frottèrent leurs museaux sur ses mains tendus, elle sourit. Rassurée, elle s'agenouilla face à eux, et les gratouilla sous la gorge, ce qu'ils semblèrent apprécier. **

\- Comment s'appellent t-ils ? **S'enquit-elle.**

\- Le rouge est Meraxès, le bleu, Lyannis, et le vert, Moonrex.

**Dès que mes dragons furent nés, je leur eus donné un nom. En fait, j'y eus déjà réfléchi avant leur éclosion. **

\- Il faut que j'y aille, Arya, je dois trouver Sansa, **lui fis-je, pressé. **

**Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. **

\- _Rentrez, mes petits, _**fis-je à l'intention des dragons.** _Je reviendrai bientôt avec de la nourriture. Prenez soin de mon amie. _Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour t'apporter à manger, **ajoutai-je pour Arya.** N'aie pas peur, d'accord ? Si je ne peux pas revenir, je t'enverrais Tyrion ou Jaime. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, ils sont digne de confiance. Je vais tout faire pour Lord Stark, je te le promet.

**Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me remerciant. Je la serrai contre moi, pensant en même temps à ce qu'il allait advenir de Lord Stark, son père. J'avais peur pour lui. **

\- Bonne chance !** Me dit-elle en se dégageant. **

**Elle rentra dans la pièce suivie par les dragons. Je refermai la porte, en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulu rassurant. Malheureusement, il ne le fut pas du tout, inquiétant encore plus Arya.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cela faisait une heure que je tournais dans le Donjon Rouge pour trouver Sansa. J'avais réussi à éviter les hommes de la reine, mais ils rodaient, ce qui m'inquiétais. S'ils m'attrapaient, ils me mettraient aux cachots ou dans ma chambre, ce que je ne voulais pas. J'avais encore des choses à faire, comme trouver Tyrion. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Tyrion que j'ai trouvé, mais Jaime, discutant avec des hommes de la reine. Non, se disputant avec eux. **

\- Jaime, par tous les dieux, j'ai besoin de toi ! **M'écriai-je en courant pour le rejoindre. **

**Les hommes se mirent entre lui et moi, me faisant m'arrêter net devant eux. Ils voulurent se saisir de moi, mais Jaime le repoussa. **

\- C'est ma femme, pauvres idiots ! Que personne ne la touche, sinon je lui passerais mon épée à travers le corps.

\- La reine nous a dit de raccompagner Lady Adélys jusqu'à sa chambre, et de l'y enfermer, **répliqua un des hommes. **

**A peine eut-il fini qu'il fut égorgé par Jaime. Surpris, il porta ses mains à sa gorge, ne réalisant pas encore qu'il allait mourir. Je pouvais clairement voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il s'effondra sur le sol, le sang maculant ses habits. Apeuré, les autres reculèrent. Nous en avons profité pour nous en aller. **

\- Que se passe t-il, ma douce ? **Me demanda Jaime lorsque nous fûmes dans un autre couloir.** Je suis parti à peine trois heures, et je retrouve le Donjon Rouge sans dessus-dessous, avec des morts partout.

\- Le roi est mort. Avant sa mort, il a désigné Lord Stark comme régent du royaume Lorsqu'il l'a annoncé à la reine, elle a déchiré la missive qui le prouvait. Lord Stark fit alors une énorme erreur : il prétendit que Joffrey n'avait aucun droit au trône. Il a été arrêté. Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire, mais il a continué ! La reine va vouloir sa tête, et peut-être bien la mienne. J'ai assisté à toute la scène, et je n'ai pas juré fidélité à Joffrey quand elle l'a ordonné. Elle sait que je vais tout faire pour libérer Lord Stark. Plus le temps passe, plus je deviens menaçante pour elle. Une dragonne à Port-Réal, c'est trop dangereux. Elle va vouloir se débarrasser de moi. A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Il faut empêcher ta sœur d'exécuter Lord Stark. Sinon, cela déclenchera une guerre effroyable. Les Stark ne laisseront pas cela passé. Ils réclameront vengeance. Je connais suffisamment Robb pour savoir qu'il est capable de mener une guerre pour anéantir les Lannister. Une guerre qui le mènera à sa mort.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas te toucher, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Lord Stark. Peut-être que s'il jure fidélité à Joffrey, et qu'il avoue ses crimes, il pourra finir sa vie à la Garde de Nuit. Mais il n'obtiendra rien de plus d'elle. Je suis désolé, Adélys.

\- Aide-moi à trouver Tyrion.

**Il hocha la tête, désolé. Il savait que je ferais tout pour libérer Lord Stark. Tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. Il craignait également que je fasse une erreur qui pourrait me coûter la vie. Étant le plus malin, Tyrion était celui qu'il me fallait pour m'aider. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais atteint la chambre de Tyrion...**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la mort du roi ? Du fait qu'Adélys lui fait croire qu'elle est Lyanna ? La rencontre de Jehanne et Jon ? La lettre d'Adélys ? Le message codé de Tyrion ? La scène où Lord Stark est arrêté, que j'ai d'ailleurs reprit de la série ? Adélys qui essaye de protéger Arya ? Les dragons ? La fin mystérieuse ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé à Adélys ? Dites-moi tout !

Indices sur le chapitre 17:

1-Une tentative d'assassinat

2- Un nouveau personnage

Désolé si je n'en dit pas plus, mais il suffirait d'un élément pour comprendre tout ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre, alors je vais tenir ma langue et vous laissez découvrir la suite dimanche.


	18. Chapitre 17

Coucou ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre-ci, et le prochain marqueront un grand tournant dans l'histoire. Ces deux chapitres auront d'énormes conséquences. Je suppose qu'après la lecture de ce chapitre vous aurez compris là où je veux en venir, et surtout, quelle scène va déterminé le futur d'Adélys et Westeros.

Réponses à LittleFlicka ( Coucou Miss ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de la lire ;) Pour le nouveau personnage, ton hypothèse est bonne. C'est bien la raison qui fait qu'Adélys n'a jamais atteint la chambre de Tyrion. On peut dire que ce personnage a vraiment choisi le mauvais moment pour arriver mdrr. Bien évidemment, elle va pas pouvoir aider les Stark pendant quelques heures, ce qui est vraiment embêtant, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Enfin, elle va quand même essayer d'aider Arya, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Tu le découvriras bientôt. Bonne lecture ! )

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui s'est passé pour ne pas atteindre la chambre de Tyrion. Et bien, disons que mon bébé a trouvé très amusant de déclencher le travail au pire moment possible. Imaginez ma surprise lorsqu'une subite douleur m'a fait me plier en deux. Et encore ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Jaime. Lorsque je lui ai jeté un regard paniqué, il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il m'a soulevé sans aucune hésitation, et m'a mené jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, mestre Pycelle, qui était en train de soigner une jeune femme qui saignait abondamment du poignet, fut surprit de voir Jaime arriver comme une furie. Il brusqua tellement le vieil homme qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui crier dessus, parce que ça, combiné à la douleur que je ressentais, ça faisait un mélange explosif. C'est donc calmement que j'ai expliqué la situation au mestre, coupant plusieurs fois la parole à mon mari. Mestre Pycelle comprit aussitôt que le travail avait commencé. Il m'allongea sur une longue table prévu à cette effet. S'ensuivit alors un examen minutieux pour s'assurer que j'étais vraiment en train d'accoucher. Comme si on pouvait en douter ! Abruti ! Lorsque les contractions se rapprochèrent, j'étais tellement irrité que j'ai craqué : **

\- Mestre Pycelle ! Vous allez vous décidez à me faire accoucher, oui ou non ?!

**Surpris par mon éclat, Jaime et le mestre me regardèrent comme si j'étais un dragon. En effet, je n'avais pas pour habitude d'hurler sur quelqu'un, alors ils n'y crurent pas leurs oreilles. Surtout mon cher mari. **

\- Arrêtez de me regarder de cette façon, ou je vais vraiment devenir méchante, **grognai-je en fusillant le mestre du regard. **

**Il hocha la tête. **

\- Que faisiez avant d'avoir des contractions ? **M'interrogea t-il. **

**Je rêvais ?! Il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de m'interroger, alors que j'étais prête à accoucher. **

\- J'essayais de sauver ma famille de votre connasse de reine !

**Il me jeta un regard noir lorsque j'ai insulté Cersei. Quant à Jaime, il dû masquer son sourire. J'avais peut-être fait une bêtise en disant ça, parce que je savais parfaitement que Pycelle répéterait tout à la reine. Et bien, tant pis ! Elle n'aura qu'à me couper la tête ! **

\- Elle a couru un peu, je crois, **l'informa Jaime. **Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était essoufflée.

\- Vous avez couru ?! Mais, vous êtes complètement folle ! C'est ça qui a déclenché l'accouchement.

\- Je n'allais décemment pas laisser les gardes de la reine massacrer les miens, abruti ! **M'écriai-je avant de retenir un cri de douleur. **

**Inquiet, Jaime se mit à me caresser les cheveux. Pour ma part, j'étais plus en colère qu'autre chose, alors j'ai de nouveau crier après le mestre. C'est à ce moment-là que la reine entra, alerté par les cris. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. **

\- Oh, vous voilà ma reine ! **M'exclamai-je, moqueuse.** Il ne manquait plus que vous !

**Elle approcha, ignorant ma remarque, et vint se placer près de Jaime, ce qui me mit en rogne. **

\- Comment allez-vous ? **S'enquit-elle, semblant soucieuse de ma santé. **

\- Ne faites pas comme si cela vous intéressez, Votre Majesté. Je suis sûre que cela vous ravirait de me voir mourir sur cette table. Au moins, vous seriez débarrasser d'une grande menace sans avoir eu à vous salir les mains. Pratique.

**J'avais conscience que je parlais trop, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir ce que je pensai d'elle et de son attitude. **

\- Si vous voulez assister à ma mort, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, **l'informai-je en lui lançant un regard tout sauf amical. **

\- Je ne viens pas assister à votre mort, Adélys, **soupira t-elle. **Cessez donc de voir le mal partout.

\- Je ne vois le mal que quand il est question de vous... ma reine.

**Elle resta impassible, comme d'habitude. Et moi qui voulait la vexer ! Raté … **

\- Il est temps, ma dame, de pousser, **me dit le mestre. **L'enfant arrive.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je vous le dit ! **Lui reprochai-je avant de m'exécuter. **

**J'ai poussé le plus fort que je pouvais, ignorant la douleur. Lorsque j'ai dû m'arrêter, j'étais si essoufflée que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Et, malheureusement, je n'ai eu que peu de répit. A peine une minute plus tard, j'ai dû pousser à nouveau. Jaime, qui me tenait la main, grimaça lorsque je lui ai broyé la sienne. J'aurais préféré faire ça à la reine, mais bon... Elle n'allait décemment pas me tenir la main. **

\- Encore, ma dame, je vois la tête ! **M'apprit le mestre. **

**J'ai poussé à nouveau de toutes mes forces, en nage. Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer, et je peinai à reprendre ma respiration. **

\- Continuez, vous pouvez le faire ! **M'encouragea mestre Pycelle. **La tête est presque sortie !

**A peine eus-je repris ma respiration que j'ai recommencé à pousser avec ce qu'il me restait de force. Le mestre m'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais, épuisée, je n'arrivais plus à rien faire. Ce n'est qu'en pensant à Jon que je pu continuer. Rien que de l'imaginer près de moi, je sentis les forces me revenir. Me reprenant, j'ai poussé de nouveau sous les regards soulagé des autres. **

\- C'est bien, la tête est sortie ! Continuez !

**Motivée, j'ai continué de pousser jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit moins forte, et que l'enfant soit sortie. Cela a duré au moins une heure. Quand ce fut fini, mon soulagement fut... inexplicable. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Quand on me plaça l'enfant dans les bras, j'ai capté un regard jaloux de la reine, ce qui me fit inconsciemment sourire. **

-Comment appelez-vous l'enfant, ma dame ? **S'enquit le mestre. **

**J'ai regardé ma fille (oui, c'est une très belle fille), et j'ai tout de suite su comment j'allais l'appeler...**

\- Visenya... Je l'appelle Visenya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lorsque Jaime et moi fûmes enfin seuls dans notre chambre, j'ai enfin pu me détendre un peu. Je n'avais plus aucune force, ce qui était assez gênant, puisque j'avais des choses à faire. Notamment une longue discussion avec la reine. J'avais besoin de la convaincre de libérer Lord Stark, ou, au moins, d'essayer. Je ne supportais pas de rester inactive. Donc, dès que nous fûmes seuls, j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir la reine. Malheureusement, Jaime refusa. **

\- Non, Adélys, occupes toi de ton enfant pour l'instant. Tu parleras à la reine plus tard. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu.

\- Je sais, mais je dois lui parler, sinon Lord Stark... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sens qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose. Je t'en prie, il faut faire quelque chose. Si je ne fais rien, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et... Arya ! Par tous les dieux ! J'avais dit que je viendrais lui apporter de la nourriture !

\- Je vais y aller, n'aie crainte.

**Comment avais-je pu oublier la pauvre Arya ? Bon, j'avais accouché entre temps... C'est vrai que j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'y penser. Néanmoins, je m'en voulais un peu. **

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention à mes dragons, **le prévins-je. **Je vais te mettre sur papier ce que tu dois leur dire pour qu'ils ne t'attaquent pas. Ils ne te connaissent pas encore.

\- Tu as mise Arya avec les dragons !

**J'ai acquiescé, retenant un sourire en voyant son air ahuri. J'ai attrapé une feuille qui traînait sur son bureau et ai noté ce qu'il devait dire. **

\- Voilà ce que tu dois leur dire, **fis-je en lui donnant le papier. **Je suis désolée que tu ai à faire ça. C'est à moi de le faire, normalement.

\- Chut, occupes toi de Visenya, je vais m'occuper d'Arya. Je pourrais même aller voir Cersei pour la convaincre de libérer Lord Stark, si tu veux.

\- Non, je préfère te savoir loin d'elle.

**Manipulatrice comme elle est, elle serait capable de le retourner contre moi. Non, je préférais qu'il reste loin de cette garce, même si elle est sa sœur. **

\- J'irais lui parler, **soufflai-je. **N'ai crainte, tu sais bien que je sais toujours quoi lui dire.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Elle est capable du pire pour se débarrasser de toi. Tu es une menace qu'elle ne peut se permettre d'ignorer. En plus, tu es sur son territoire.

**Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, le regardant dans les yeux. **

\- Jaime, j'ai retrouvé mes intuitions. Je t'assure qu'elle ne fera rien... pour l'instant, du moins. J'ai encore un peu de temps libre devant moi, si je puis dire. Néanmoins, Lord Stark n'aura pas autant de chance. Il va mourir, je le sens. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Si je parle à la reine, je pourrais bien la convaincre de ne rien faire. Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si je lui dis que j'ai des dragons prêts à la brûler vive ? Cela pourrait bien la convaincre de ne rien faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Adélys ! Tu perdras l'effet de surprise que tu pourrais avoir contre elle grâce à tes dragons. Il faut trouver un autre moyen. Tu ne pourras plus te servir de son infidélité quand elle était mariée au roi, puisqu'elle te ferait immédiatement exécuté rien que pour te faire taire. Non, il faut trouver un autre moyen. Il nous faut Tyrion.

**Il avait raison. Le seul qui pouvait me venir en aide pour régler ce problème, c'est Tyrion. Il était bien plus doué que moi pour faire chanter sa sœur, ou l'énerver. J'avais besoin de son aide. J'étais dans un tel état de fatigue que j'étais incapable de raisonner correctement. C'est dire ! **

\- Tu as raison, mon amour, **soupirai-je en fermant les yeux. **Je.. Je crois que je vais m'endormir...

**Il m'aida à m'allonger doucement, puis il remit ma petite Visenya dans son berceau. Ensuite, et bien... Je me suis juste endormie. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

POV Jaime

**Après avoir quitté la pièce, j'ai été cherché un garde digne de confiance que j'ai laissé devant la porte de la chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Adélys et Visenya pendant mon absence. Ma chère femme était incapable de se défendre en ce moment. Elle était épuisée par l'accouchement, ce qui était normal. Je suis sûr que même si quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre en hurlant, elle ne se réveillerait pas tant elle était épuisée. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Il fallait mieux laisser quelqu'un l'a surveillé. **

**Je me suis d'abord rendu dans la chambre de Tyrion où ce dernier était en train de réfléchir à une solution pour libérer Lord Stark. Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre Adélys dans sa chambre pour l'aider. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Ensuite, j'ai été aux cuisines pour prendre un peu de nourriture pour la petite Arya et les dragons. Les domestiques ne me remarquèrent pas puisqu'ils étaient occupés à autres choses. J'en ai profité alors pour prendre un petit extra. Une fois ceci fait, je me suis rendu dans les sous-sol en veillant à ce que personne ne me suive. Rassuré, je suis entré dans l'endroit secret. Isolé, on ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de mes pas. Néanmoins, en arrivant près de la cachette, je pouvais clairement entendre Arya parler aux dragons. Elle leur racontait l'histoire de sa famille. Lorsque je suis entré, elle stoppa net son monologue et me regarda avec un air intrigué. **

\- Ne crains rien, je ne te ferais aucun mal, **la rassurai-je. **

**Les dragons crachèrent des petites flammes vers moi, mais ils ne m'atteignirent pas. Ce qui me fit penser que je devais leur dire ce qu'Adélys avait écrit.**

\- _Je suis un ami, et le mari d'Adélys. C'est elle qui m'envoie pour vous nourrir. _

**Ils semblèrent se détendre, ce qui me rassura quelque peu. J'ai sorti la nourriture que j'ai posé au sol. Ils se jetèrent dessus, affamés. Arya rit en les voyant faire. Elle se faufila entre eux pour me rejoindre. Je lui tendis ses provisions qu'elle prit volontiers, en me remerciant chaleureusement. En à peine quelques jours, elle semblait avoir gagner en maturité, ce qui m'étonna. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'une enfant, dorénavant. **

\- Pourquoi Adélys n'est-elle pas venue ? **S'enquit-elle, soucieuse. **

\- Elle vient de donner naissance à une petite fille, Visenya. Elle regrettes de ne pas pouvoir venir voir si tu vas bien. Elle est tellement fatigué qu'elle est incapable de bouger pour le moment.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Je ne sais rien pour l'instant, mais je vais me renseigner et faire mon possible pour le sauver.

**Lord Stark avait juste dit la vérité, et ça allait probablement lui coûter la vie. Cersei connaissait sûrement les conséquences qu'une telle mort pourrait avoir sur notre famille, mais, elle était probablement déterminée à éliminer cette menace. Moins il y a de menaces, et plus elle étendra son pouvoir. Après Lord Stark, la menace la plus sérieuse est Adélys. C'était même la pire menace qu'il y avait pour Cersei. **

\- Merci beaucoup, **me dit-elle, sérieuse. **

**Je lui ai répondu par un sourire. J'aimais les enfants, et les voir souffrir, ça me brisait le cœur. Je ne voulais pas que la petite Arya ait à souffrir à cause de la mort de son père. Il fallait que j'empêche ma sœur de le faire exécuter. **

\- As-tu besoin d'autres choses ? **M'enquis-je. **

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Bien. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir repartir. Je ne dois pas laisser Adélys trop longtemps seule. Cersei pourrait profiter de ce moment pour s'en prendre à elle.

**Elle acquiesça, et rentra immédiatement dans la pièce, suivie de près par les dragons. Ces derniers vinrent d'ailleurs se frotter à elle pour lui soutirer quelques caresses. J'étais impressionné par l'affection que les dragons portaient à Arya. En même temps, je n'y connaissais rien aux dragons, alors je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était un comportement normal ou non. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, j'ai refermé la porte, et suis repartie vers la sortie. **

**Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la salle du trône où Joffrey et Cersei se trouvaient. Ils discutaient tous les deux, inconscients de ma présence. **

\- Il faut l'écarter de Port-Réal, **affirma Cersei. **Il est une menace pour notre famille. Je propose qu'on lui fasse prendre le noir. Comme ça, il rejoindra son bâtard.

\- La trahison est punissable de mort, et c'est exactement ce que ce loup a fait.

\- Joffrey, si l'on tue un Stark, c'est une guerre que l'on va déclencher. L'hiver vient, comme ils le disent, et ce n'est pas un temps propice pour une guerre.

**Au même moment, elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, remarquant enfin ma présence. **

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Lord Stark a dit une bêtise qu'il doit être exécuter ou envoyer au loin, **intervins-je. **La seule solution pour éviter une guerre, c'est de le libérer et de le bannir de la cour. Sinon, ce n'est pas que les Stark qui vous déclareront la guerre.

\- Les Targaryens, tu veux dire, **ricana Cersei. **Adélys est-elle vraiment si imprudente ?

\- Plus prudente et maligne que toi, en tout cas.

**Joffrey jeta un regard à sa mère, perdu. Apparemment, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Adélys était une Targaryen. Oups... **

\- Adélys est plus puissante que toi, tu sais, **continuai-je. **Elle n'a pas que les Stark derrière elle.

\- On a qu'à la tuer ! **Assura Joffrey. **

\- Cesse de penser à tuer des gens sans savoir les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, Joffrey ! **Dit Cersei. **Si l'on tue Adélys, les conséquences seraient très grave pour nous. C'est une Targaryen très maligne. Elle a su s'attirer les faveurs des bonnes familles. Même de notre famille ! Elle a les Stark, les Targaryen, et quelques Baratheon et Lannister. Sans compter quelques grands hommes de Port-Réal. Elle a beaucoup d'alliés. Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer, et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Seulement, si on la tue, elle deviendra une martyre. Cela affaiblirai notre pouvoir. Le peuple ne nous suivrai plus, et on finirai par être détrôner.

**J'étais content qu'elle soit consciente des conséquences que la mort de ma femme pourrait avoir. En obligeant Adélys à m'épouser, et à venir à Port-Réal, Cersei avait inconsciemment signer sa perte. Elle voulait juste garder un œil sur elle, mais tout ce qu'elle avait gagner, c'est un destin auquel elle n'échapperai pas. **

\- Cela ne peut rester impuni ! **Grogna Joffrey. **

**Cet enfant allait devenir un véritable tyran. Il en avait déjà les caractéristiques. Il aimait torturer, manipuler, et tuer. C'était un enfant, et pourtant, il n'avait plus rien d'innocent. C'était un monstre. **

\- Parfois, cela doit l'être si l'on veut garder le royaume sauf, **répliqua Cersei. **Que veux-tu ?** Ajouta t-elle à mon intention. **

\- Je veux que Lord Stark soit libéré.

**Cersei éclata de rire à ma plus grande surprise. **

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Pour qu'Adélys retrouve un précieux allié ? Non, Jaime, je ne le libérerais pas. Il comparaîtra devant le peuple et avouera sa trahison. Ensuite, nous l'enverrons à la Garde de Nuit où il retrouvera son prétendu fils bâtard.

\- N'as-tu aucun cœur ? **M'écriai-je. **Lord Stark a des enfants qui ont besoin de lui. Ne condamne pas ces enfants à devenir orphelins.

\- Ma décision est prise, Jaime !

**Quelle tête de mule ! Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Dans cet état d'esprit, il était quasiment impossible de la convaincre de quelque chose. **

\- Un jour, tu regretteras tout ce que tu as fais, Cersei, mais ce jour-là, il sera trop tard pour toi, **lui fis-je en la fusillant du regard. **Tu n'as pas encore conscience de ce que tu as fais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne perdes ton royaume, et tout ce que tu as.

\- Ne comptes pas trop sur Adélys pour ça, **sourit-elle. **Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt en voulant protéger sa fille. Peut-être même l'est-elle déjà ?

**Non, elle n'avait pas fait ça ? Non, elle n'était pas aussi bête, quand même ! **

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? **L'interrogeai-je, inquiet. **

**\- **Moi ? **Dit-elle, moqueuse. **Rien du tout, voyons. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Bon sang !

**J'ai fait volte-face et me suis élancé vers la sortie à toute vitesse. J'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre le rire mauvais de ma sœur... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**POV Adélys**

**Ce fut un énorme boucan qui me réveilla. Je n'étais pas seule dans ma chambre. En me relevant doucement, j'ai remarqué que c'était Tyrion. Un petit soupir de soulagement m'échappa, attirant son attention. **

\- Ne dis rien, **chuchota t-il. **Quelqu'un vient, et je ne crois pas que ce soit un ami.

**J'ai dégluti. Je redoutais ce moment depuis longtemps. Aucun doute que la reine voyait en cette occasion le moment parfait pour m'éliminer. Quelle garce ! Cependant, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'allais mourir. Elle pouvait toujours courir, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. **

**Lentement, et en silence, je suis sortie du lit pour rejoindre Tyrion. Il écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Alors que je regardais comment allais Visenya, un nouveau bruit nous parvint. Ce fut un bruit sourd accompagné d'un gémissement qui annonçait une mort prochaine. Effectivement, cette personne n'était pas venue pour sympathiser. On allait tenter de me tuer. **

\- Tu devrais te cacher, **fis-je tout bas à Tyrion. **C'est moi qu'on vise, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé pour me protéger.

\- Adélys, je ne te laisserais pas te battre seule alors que tu as déjà du mal à tenir debout. Je te protégerais, et ce n'est pas négociable.

**Au même moment, on commença à tourner la poignée de la porte. J'ai tourné vivement la tête vers Tyrion, qui me fit signe de me cacher. Je me suis exécutée en allant derrière un rideau. Tyrion, quant à lui, se cacha sous un meuble. Quelqu'un entra. De ce que je pouvais voir, c'était un homme armé d'une épée. Je ne saurais dire avec certitude de qui il s'agissait, et ce n'est pas ce qui m'importait le plus sur le moment. Il commença à avancer dans la chambre après avoir fermé tout doucement la porte pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Il remarqua le berceau de Visenya, et entreprit d'aller la voir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir de ma cachette pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher. Je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus, le propulsant sur le lit. Surpris, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques secondes, il se reprit, et se dégagea brusquement. J'atterris sur le sol avec un petit gémissement de douleur. Tyrion choisit ce moment pour sortir une hache de je-ne-sais-où. L'inconnu évita le coup qu'il voulu lui infliger, et envoya sa hache à l'autre bout de la chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai pu me relever, et dégainer mon épée. J'ai voulu le blesser au cou, mais il esquiva mon attaque, et me gifla violemment. Mon épée vola dans les airs, atterrissant près de la porte, alors que je m'écroulai face contre terre. Je me suis retournée et entreprit de me relever, mais l'inconnu se mit à califourchon sur moi, et commença à m'étrangler. Je me suis débattu autant que je pouvais, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Je commençais à étouffer, et des taches noires apparaissaient devant mes yeux. Les yeux de mon assassin ne me quittaient pas, et me regardaient mourir avec une grande satisfaction. Seulement, son expression changea du tout au tout au moment où j'allais fermer les yeux. La hache de Tyrion venait de se planter dans son cou. D'ailleurs, c'était ce dernier qui la tenait. D'un geste maladroit, il retira la hache du cou de l'homme, et la replanta plus fort, lui tranchant la tête. Le sang de l'assassin éclaboussa mon visage, alors que je respirais de nouveau. J'ai voulu crier, mais le cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge. Tyrion m'aida à me dégager du cadavre qui m'écrasait de tout son poids. Choquée, je me suis assise aux pieds du lit, les larmes coulant sur mes joues bien malgré moi. Tyrion vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang sur ses vêtements. **

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? **Me demanda t-il, inquiet. **

\- Je ne pense pas, **répondis-je d'une voix rauque. **

**Il fit glisser le tissus qui recouvrait mon cou pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. **

\- Tu vas avoir des bleus, **constata t-il. **

**Ce n'est pas ce qui m'importait le plus. Je me suis relevée d'un bond pour aller voir Visenya. Elle dormait profondément, inconsciente de la scène qui venait de se dérouler à coté d'elle. J'étais soulagée qu'elle aille bien. Je lui ai caressé la joue, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne bougea même pas. Rassurée, je suis retourné m'asseoir à coté de Tyrion en tremblant comme une feuille. Seulement, j'entendis des pas rapide dans le couloir. Je me suis de nouveau levé, ai arraché la hache du cadavre et me suis planté devant la porte, attendant impatiemment le nouveau venu pour lui faire regretter d'être venu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, j'ai tenté de le tuer d'un coup de hache dans la nuque, mais il esquiva mon attaque, et me vola la hache. Je lui ai assené un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux en gémissant. J'en ai profité pour le désarmer. Ce fut alors que je remarquais son visage. C'était Jaime ! **

\- Oh, par tous les dieux ! **M'écriai-je difficilement, ma gorge me faisant souffrir. **

**J'ai jeté les armes au sol, et me suis agenouillé pour le regarder. **

\- Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, **m'excusai-je en pleurant. **

**L'émotion était trop forte. J'avais besoin de craquer. Se reprenant, il me prit dans ses bras, jetant un coup d'œil à Tyrion pour voir s'il allait bien. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes larmes. Elles ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues, inondant au passage l'épaule de Jaime. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour me calmer. Seulement, à ce moment-là, ce fut la colère qui m'envahit. Je me suis dégagée de l'étreinte de Jaime, et me suis relevée. J'ai attrapé mon épée, l'ai regardé, et me vint alors une idée. **

\- Je vais la tuer, **grognai-je. **

**Je sortais déjà de la chambre lorsque Jaime me rattrapa et m'arrêta. **

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Adélys !

\- Je le peux, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant !

**Je l'ai poussé, mais il résista. Aveuglé par la colère, j'étais prête à tout. Je l'ai donc menacé de mon épée. Il retint son souffle lorsque mon épée rencontra sa gorge. J'ai appuyé légèrement, faisant couler un petit filet de sang. C'était une menace, et il avait très bien compris. **

\- Ne fait pas ça, Adélys ! **Intervint Tyrion, derrière moi. **Tenter de la tuer, ça serait lui faire plaisir. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est te détruire. Si tu tentes de la tuer, elle aura ce qu'elle veut, parce que tu seras exécutée pour tentative de régicide. C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux mourir ? Laisser tes enfants orphelins, et Jaime, veuf ?

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, Tyrion ! Elle a tenté de me tuer, de te tuer, et de tuer mon enfant ! Quelle sorte de femme je serais si je la laissais menacer les miens ?

\- Une femme maligne. Si tu lui laisses voir que sa tentative d'assassinat t'a affecté, elle sera satisfaite car son plan aura marché. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est te faire peur, te rendre furieuse, te pousser à commettre une faute. Ne la laisses pas avoir ce qu'elle veut, Adélys.

**Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Cersei avait presque faillit m'avoir. Bon sang ! **

\- Tu as raison, Tyrion, **admis-je. **Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je me laisse envahir par la colère, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut.

**J'ai baissé mon épée. Jaime poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. J'ai essuyé le petit filet de sang sur son cou avec ma manche. **

\- Je suis désolée, **lui dis-je de nouveau. **Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Excuses-moi.

**Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. **

\- Ce n'est rien.

**Je me suis retournée vers Tyrion, en soupirant. **

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère contre elle après ce qu'elle vient de faire ? **L'interrogeai-je, curieuse. **

\- J'ai l'habitude, maintenant. Ça fait trente ans qu'elle essaye de me tuer.

**Depuis sa naissance, en fait. Quelle garce ! **

\- Tu as un tel contrôle sur tes émotions ! J'en suis presque jalouse.

\- Tu es encore jeune, Adélys. Le contrôle vient avec l'âge.

**Ça, j'en doutais. Je n'étais pas du genre à être patiente, alors devoir me contrôler... Je n'y arriverais jamais. **

\- Adélys, j'ai parlé avec Cersei, et..., **commença Jaime. **

**Je me suis retournée vivement vers lui. **

\- Je t'avais dit que j'irais moi-même, **soufflai-je. **Qu'as t-elle dit ?

\- Elle ne fera pas exécuter Lord Stark, mais elle l'enverra à la Garde de Nuit.

**A la Garde de Nuit ? Sérieusement ? Je ne pense pas que cela ravirait Lord Stark. Il allait devoir céder tous les pouvoirs à Robb. **

\- Je ne pense pas que cela se passera comme ça, **affirma Tyrion. **Cersei veut peut-être que cela se passe comme ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Joffrey soit du même avis. Or, je vous rappelle que c'est lui le roi.

**Il avait raison, totalement raison. Joffrey allait tenter d'anéantir les Stark. C'était certain. Il allait le faire exécuter. **

\- On doit faire quelque chose ! **M'écriai-je. **

\- Hélas, il est trop tard, **soupira Jaime. **Le jugement a lieu demain sur la place publique.

**La guerre allait arriver, je le sentais. Une guerre sur plusieurs années, couvrant une partie de l'hiver. Elle allait être tous sauf clémente. Une guerre pour le trône de fer. Tous le monde allait souffrir, et personne n'en ressortirait indemne. Même pas moi. Une chose est sûre, ma mort allait être tous sauf douce... **

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De l'accouchement d'Adélys ? De la reine qui y assiste ? Jaime face à Arya et les dragons ? Jaime face à sa sœur, et Joffrey ? La tentative d'assassinat ? Adélys, furieuse, et qui veut tuer la reine ? Tyrion qui la convainc de ne rien faire ? Dites-moi tout !

D'ailleurs, à propos de la tentative d'assassinat, à votre avis, qui visait-elle ? Adélys ou Visenya ?

Indices sur le chapitre suivant :

1- Adélys va être très, très en colère

2- Un message de Jon

3- Prise de conscience de Jon

4- Un moment vraiment triste


	19. Chapitre 18

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. Je viens de passer le Bac blanc, donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps de penser à écrire. Mais, me revoilà pleine d'imagination. Pour vous dire, je suis en ce moment-même en pleine rédaction du chapitre 20 !

Réponses aux reviews : LittleFlicka ( Merci pour ta review, comme toujours. Ca me fait toujours plaisir ^^ Il y aura un mort aussi dans ce chapitre. Si tu as vu toute la saison 1, je pense que tu vas deviner de qui il s'agit aisément. Mais bon... Je n'en dis pas plus ;) Bonne lecture ! )

Coco ( Hey ! Merci pour tes deux reviews. La seconde m'a fait rire. 4 heures du matin ? ^^ Je suis pareil loll. Dès qu'une fic me plait, je dois la lire en entier sinon je peux pas dormir. Je suis en tout cas ravie que ma fic te plaise, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant. Bonne lecture ! )

Bonne lecture, et on se voit en bas !

**Chapitre 18**

**La place publique était noire de monde. Tout le monde était venu pour assister au jugement de Lord Stark. Logique... Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir ça. A coté de Jaime, et de Tyrion, j'observais d'un œil réprobateur la foule hurlante. Devant moi, la reine, Sansa et Joffrey se tenaient côte à côte. Littlefinger était non loin de là, tout près de Sansa. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi lorsque Lord Stark fit son entré, avec un sourire mauvais qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Seulement, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur autre chose. Lord Stark traversa la foule qui le méprisait, conduit par un garde que je ne connaissais pas. Il semblait fatigué, et sale. Compte tenu du temps qu'il avait passé aux cachots, je pouvais comprendre. Mais, en même temps, je le voyais d'assez loin. **

**Tout le monde voulait toucher le traître, ce qui expliquait sa très lente progression. De plus, Lord Stark sembla, tout à coup, ne plus vouloir avancer. Je compris vite la raison lorsque je vis Arya, accroupie sur une haute statue. Elle était sorti de sa cachette ! Bon sang ! Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander comment elle était sortie puisque je fus attiré par autre chose. On obligea Lord Stark à avancer. Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il passa devant nous, jetant un coup d'oeil à Sansa, puis à moi. Ce que je lu dans ses yeux manqua de me faire pleurer. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. On le mena jusqu'à une petite estrade où l'on le laissa seul. Là, il commença son « discours ».**

\- Je suis Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell, et main du roi.

**Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sansa, qu'il l'encouragea à continuer. **

\- Je comparais devant vous pour confesser ma trahison, devant les dieux et les hommes. J'ai trahi mon roi, et la confiance de mon ami, Robert. J'ai juré de protéger ses enfants, mais, avant que son sang soit froid, j'ai comploté pour assassiner son fils, et avoir le trône pour moi-même.

**Aussitôt, la foule hurla d'indignation. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait fait. Ceci n'était qu'un discours qu'on l'avait obligé à répéter. Tous ça n'avait qu'un but : détruire les Stark. Un projectile vint heurter la tête de Lord Stark, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Le Limier l'obligea à faire face à la foule. Je sentis Sansa retenir son souffle.**

\- J'affirme devant les dieux que Joffrey Baratheon... est le seul vrai héritier du trône de fer, seigneur des sept-couronnes, et protecteur du royaume.

**La foule recommença à hurler, sous le regard inquiet de Sansa. Je sentais que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. **

**\- **Comme nous l'avons entendu,** intervint mestre Pycelle**, cet homme a confessé ses crimes devant les dieux et les hommes. Les dieux sont justes, mais ils peuvent être aussi miséricordieux. Votre majesté, que devons-nous faire de ce traître ?

**Joffrey leva la main vers son peuple dans un signe de compréhension, lorsque ceux-ci hurlèrent de nouveau. **

\- Ma mère souhaite que je laisse Lord Stark prendre le noir, privé de ses titres et de son pouvoir. Il servirait le royaume, et serait en exil permanent. Et, ma dame, Sansa, m'a imploré d'épargner son père.

**Ils échangèrent un long regard. Sansa croyait vraiment qu'il allait l'écouter. Elle avait tord ! Elle était tellement naïve ! **

\- Mais, le cœur a ses faiblesses, **reprit-il. **Aussi longtemps que je serais roi, la félonie ne demeurera jamais impunie.

**Je le savais ! Sansa commença à prendre conscience de son erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Joffrey était loin d'être le prince charmant des contes de son enfance. Non, c'était un monstre. **

\- Ser Ilyn, donnez-moi sa tête !

**Sansa hurla « non, non ! », mais Joffrey l'ignora royalement. **

\- Père ! **Cria t-elle, paniqué.** Que quelqu'un l'en empêche !

**La foule, qui approuvait la décision de leur roi, hurla de nouveau. Non, non. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Je sentis ma respiration augmenté alors que la panique me submergeait aussi. Jaime, qui le remarqua, me jeta un regard inquiet. **

\- Mon fils, c'est pure folie, **lui lança Cersei, tentant de le raisonner. **

**Pour une fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien. Je l'aurais presque félicité ! Malheureusement, il ne l'écouta pas. On força Lord Stark à se mettre à genoux, alors que je m'avançais déjà pour raisonner Joffrey à mon tour. J'ai laissé tombe l'idée pour tenter de rejoindre Lord Stark mais Jaime m'en empêcha en me retenant par le bras. Je lui ai lancé un regard paniqué. Je voulais faire quelque chose, empêcher tout ça. Il le comprit, mais ne fit rien. Au même moment, ser Ilyn tira Glace, l'épée des Stark. **

\- Non ! **Continua de hurler Sansa. **Papa !

**Un garde royale la retenait pour éviter qu'elle ne se jette sur Joffrey, ou à l'aide de son père. J'ai tenté de me dégager de l'emprise de Jaime, mais il secoua la tête, me signifiant de rien faire. **

\- Stoppez-ça, stoppez-ça ! **S'écria Sansa, en se débattant dans les bras du garde. **

\- Ne fait pas ça, Joffrey ! **Criai-je à son intention.** C'est la guerre assurée !

**Il m'ignora, préférant écouter la foule désirant la mort de Lord Stark. Ce dernier me lança un regard plein de regrets qui m'émut au plus haut point. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : l'aider. Je devais l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça lui arriver. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Jaime m'empêchait de le rejoindre. **

\- Ne laisses pas ça arriver, Jaime, je t'en prie, **le suppliai-je. **

**Il regarda la scène, impuissant. C'est alors que ser Ilyn leva l'épée en l'air. J'ai retenu mon souffle, ne pouvant la quitter des yeux. Lorsque l'imposante lame s'abattit sur Lord Stark, elle lui trancha net le cou. Le sang gicla immédiatement, éclaboussant le sol devant. Sous le choc, Sansa s'évanouit, alors que je tendais les bras, comme si je pouvais encore faire quelque chose. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne les ai sentis venir. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de la tête de Lord Stark, que ser Ilyn venait de ramasser, et présentait à la foule. J'eus soudain envie de le tuer. Mais, celui que je voulais tuer le plus, c'était Joffrey. La colère m'assaillit, puissante et implacable. Il fallait que je tue quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Ma cible était près de moi : Joffrey. **

\- Joffrey, tu es un homme mort ! **Hurlai-je en dégainant mon épée. **

**Je me suis précipitée vers lui, écartant ou blessant ceux qui essayaient de m'en empêcher. La rage m'aveuglaient. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul but : tuer ce minable roi. Comment a-t-il pu condamné Lord Star à mort ? Ce gamin était inconscient. Il venait de déclencher une guerre qu'il risquait de ne pas gagner. **

\- Adélys Lannister, arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! **M'ordonna une voix que j'ai ignoré. **

**J'ai continué à avancer vers le roi avec une rage difficilement contrôlable. Joffrey allait mourir lentement... très lentement. Si je le pouvais, je le torturerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. J'en avais rêvé plusieurs fois. Mon rêve allait devenir réalité. **

\- Adélys ! **M'appela Jaime. **

**Je l'ai ignoré. J'étais maintenant qu'à quelques pas du «roi». Je n'avais plus qu'à tendre l'épée pour le transpercer mais... Bien entendu, quelqu'un me retint par la taille. Lorsque je voulus frapper cette personne, elle fit voler mon épée dans les airs, et raffermit sa prise sur ma taile. C'était Jaime, bien entendu. **

\- Lâche-moi, bon sang ! **Lui criai-je en me débattant comme une furie. **Je dois le tuer ! Je le dois ! Il a tué Lord Stark ! Il l'a tué !

**Il me serra plus fermement pour éviter que je ne m'échappe. **

\- Joffrey ! **L'apostrophai-je. **Je te tuerais. Sale mioche pourri gâté ! Je te décapiterai comme tu l'as fait pour Lord Stark, et je placerai ta maudite tête sur une pique ! Je la regarderai être mise en charpie par les vautours en pensant à ta misérable vie qui a pris fin. Je te tuerais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un an. J'obtiendrais vengeance au nom des Stark. Je deviendrais ton cauchemar ! Ta mort sera tout sauf douce. Te voir souffrir sera jouissif. J'espère que...

\- Adélys, arrête ! **Me souffla Jaime dans l'oreille. **

**Je l'ai ignoré. **

\- Tu ne vivras plus très longtemps. Je le sens. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne sois assassinée. Ce jour-là, je serais au première loge, crois-moi. Je te regarderai mourir avec une grande satisfaction.

\- Tu mourras bien avant moi, **rétorqua Joffrey. **Emmenez-la, **ordonna t-il à ses sbires. **

\- Non ! **S'écria Jaime en m'écartant. **Je refuse que vous l'emmeniez. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle le regretteras. La tristesse lui fait dire n'importe quoi. Je vous en prie, ne l'emmenez pas.

**Joffrey secoua la tête en signe de refus. Jaime sortit alors son épée après m'avoir repoussé derrière lui. **

\- Enfuis-toi, Adélys !

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- Tout iras bien. Enfuis-toi !

**J'ai regardé tout autour de moi, hésitante. Jaime se battait contre les gardes, alors que la reine le priait d'arrêter tout de suite. **

\- Enfuis-toi, mon cœur ! **Me répéta t-il. **

**J'ai sauté de la plateforme sur laquelle je me trouvais, et me suis mêler au peuple, essayant de les éviter. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout le monde me touchait ou me criait dessus, si bien que ma progression était lente. Mon chemin était semé d'embûche, surtout que des gardes de Joffrey me poursuivait. J'avais du mal à les distancer. Parmis eux, Sandor Clegane. Le Limier était un adversaire redoutable que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sous-estimer. Lui, et son frère, surnommé la Montagne, étaient très redoutable. C'est pour ça qu'en voyant le Limier me poursuivre, je me suis mise à bousculer tout le monde sur mon passage, ignorant leurs insultes. Je regardais de temps en temps en arrière pour voir ce que Jaime faisait, constatant qu'il se battait toujours en me cherchant du regard sans pour autant me trouver dans cette immense foule qui m'engloutissait tout entière. J'avais du mal à laisser mon mari seul face aux gardes de Joffrey, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais dû me taire. Parfois, je parlais trop sous le coup de la colère. **

\- Adélys Lannister, arrêtez-vous ! **S'écria une voix que j'ai ignoré. **

**Je me suis mise à courir comme une furie, manquant de m'étaler face contre terre plusieurs fois mais mon équilibre me sauva. Lorsque j'ai émergé de la foule pour atterrir dans les rues, je me suis surprise à sourire. J'avais réussi à échapper à la foule ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de relâcher ma garde. On me poursuivait toujours. Je les voyaient derrière moi. Je courais vite, mais je me fatiguais, surtout quand on devait porter une robe. Si j'avais eu mon épée, j'aurais combattu, mais je l'avais perdu quand Jaime m'avait empêcher de tuer le roi. Quel dommage ! **

\- Adélys Lannister, arrêtez-vous !

\- Allez au diable, bande de crétins !

**J'ai accéléré ma course à travers les rues, espérant pouvoir les semer. Malheureusement, alors que je m'engageais dans une rue assez étroite, on me sauta littéralement dessus. Je me suis effondrée sur le sol en protégeant ma tête de mes mains. On me retourna vivement avant de me plaquer contre le sol. **

\- Doucement, bon sang ! **Grognai-je après que ma tête ait percuté le sol.**

**Le visage détruit du Limier apparut dans mon champ de vision. **

\- Relevez-vous et suivez-moi.

**Je me suis relevée doucement sous le regard scrutateur du Limier. Je devais m'échapper, et vite ! Mais comment ? Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, et m'obligeait à marcher devant lui. Je regardais discrètement tout autour de moi pour trouver une échappatoire, mais rien ne me sautait aux yeux. J'étais fichue... Le « roi » allait me mettre à mort comme Lord Stark. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Mais... Une minute ! N'avais-je pas encore mon poignard dans une de mes manches ? La voilà ma solution. **

\- Que va t-il m'arriver ? **Demandai-je au Limier en me retournant. **

\- Si le roi est clément, vous pourrirez en prison. Sinon, vous finirez comme Ned Stark : décapité. Avancez maintenant !

**J'ai obéi, mais je n'ai fait que quelques mètres que je me stoppai à nouveau. Le Limier percuta mon dos. **

\- Avancez !

**J'ai regardé tout autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Parfait ! J'ai fait glissé mon poignard de ma manche à ma main et je me suis de nouveau retourné. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de comprendre. Je lui ai planté dans l'épaule. J'avais visé le cœur, mais il réussit à protéger sa poitrine. A peine eus-je planté le poignard qu'il me gifla violemment. J'ai carrément voler dans les airs avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, mon poignard ensanglanté à la main. Ma respiration s'est bloqué sous le choc, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me relever précipitamment. **

**Je me suis remise à courir, distançant sans trop de mal le Limier. J'ai bien vite retrouvé le Donjon Rouge où je me suis engouffré dans les sous-sol. Je devais récupérer mes dragons. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir en les laissant là. Je les ai donc récupéré dans la cachette, les ai mis sur mes épaules, et ai couru jusqu'à la cour intérieur. Là, des soldats s'affairaient à contrôler la population. Je me suis cachée et ai passé sous leur nez sans qu'ils ne me remarquent. J'ai atteint les écuries et ai volé un cheval sans que personne ne le remarque. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, j'ai quitté le Donjon Rouge sans que personne ne remarque ma présence, ni mes dragons. Je me trouvais maintenant dans la ville. J'ai caché mes dragons sous ma cape. Je les ai rassurés en leur chuchotant des mots doux. J'ai traversé la ville sans encombre, évitant les soldats qui rodaient. Vers la porte des Dieux qui débouchaient à l'extérieur de la ville, j'ai croisé Jehanne. **

\- Jehanne, vous ne devez pas rester là, **la prévins-je. **On me recherche, et l'on sait que vous êtes à mon service.

\- Que se passe t-il, ma dame ?

\- Joffrey, le nouveau roi, a fait exécuté Lord Stark, et je suis la prochaine sur la liste pour m'y avoir fortement opposé... J'ai tenté de le tuer.

\- Je viens avec vous, ma dame. J'ai un message de votre frère.

**Je l'ai aidé à se hisser sur mon cheval. A peine fut-elle derrière moi que nous partîmes au galop. Au moins, je ne serais pas seule en cavale. J'étais rassurée en un sens, parce que je n'aimais pas la solitude. **

\- Vous n'êtes plus enceinte, ma dame ?

\- J'ai accouché hier. D'ailleurs... Mon enfant...Je l'abandonne..

**Je n'avais pas encore penser au fait que je laissais Visenya seule avec Jaime. Bon sang, je perdais mon second enfant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser grandir sans mère. J'avais déjà laisser Elaenna. Je ne pouvais pas recommencer. **

\- Ma dame, je pourrais revenir la chercher plus tard, **me proposa Jehanne. **

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Bien entendu. Peut-être même votre mari pourrait venir.

**Ça, j'en doutais. Sa place était à Port-Réal. Néanmoins, j'ai remercié Jehanne pour sa gentillesse. **

**Nous sortîmes sans encombre de Port-Réal, et nous passâmes la porte des Dieux sans problème. C'était ser Robert Maury, le père de Jehanne, qui gardait la porte. Une chance ! Il nous laissa passer immédiatement. Robert Maury était un de mes fidèles alliés. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour garder le silence si on l'interrogeait pour savoir si j'étais passé. **

\- Où allons-nous, lady Adélys ? **M'interrogea ma messagère. **

\- Pas très loin. Rosby, ou Sombreval. Nous pourrions rester là-bas quelques temps, avant de partir ailleurs.

**Elle acquiesça. Notre plan était bien, mais nous avions un problème. Nous n'étions pas sortie par la bonne porte. Le chemin que l'on prenait était à l'opposé de Rosby et Sombreval. Il allait falloir que nous passions par la forêt. **

\- Ma dame, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose à vos cheveux, ils sont trop caractéristique. Et si nous les assombrissons ?

\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment ?

\- Avec une plante spécifique que l'on trouve dans les environs. J'avais l'habitude de la récolter pour une de mes sœurs.

**Son idée n'était pas mauvaise, il fallait l'avouer. On allait rechercher une femme avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux violets. Si je n'avais plus les cheveux rouges, on ne pourrait pas me trouver. Il ne restait plus que mes yeux violets. Là, on ne pouvait rien faire. Mais bon, il existait quand même des femmes aux yeux violets qui n'était pas Targaryen, alors je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. **

\- Nous pourrions faire une pause dans une auberge afin de me procurer un cheval, **me proposa Jehanne. **Comme ça, je pourrais repartir à Port-Réal vous ramener votre mari et votre enfant.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais il va falloir être prudente. Joffrey va envoyer des hommes à ma recherche. Je dois camoufler mes cheveux aux plus vite, et nourrir mes dragons. Le problème avec les imprévues, c'est qu'on y est jamais assez bien préparé...

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- Vos cheveux sont moins rouges, **constata Jehanne. **

**Cela faisait une heure que l'on tentait d'assombrir mes cheveux. Il avait fallut quelques temps pour que Jehanne trouve l'herbe adéquate, mais, en plus, il avait fallut la laisser agir sur mes cheveux pendant trente minutes. Et moi qui ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps à un même endroit ! Cela faisait pas loin de deux heures que l'on était au bord d'une petit ruisseau, discutant de ce que l'on allait faire, et en s'occupant de mes maudits cheveux pas assez ordinaire. **

\- En fait, ils sont presque brun, **ajouta t-elle. **

**Elle me tendit une petite glace que je pris volontiers. J'ai regardé mon reflet dans la glace, pensive. Mes cheveux étaient plus sombres, c'est vrai. Ça faisait d'ailleurs ressortir la pâleur de ma peau, et mes yeux. **

\- Tu penses que l'on pourrait me reconnaître ? **Demandai-je à ma messagère. **

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Sauf si la personne vous a déjà vu. Et encore !

**Je lui ai rendue son miroir. Je regrettais un peu mes cheveux rouges, puisqu'ils m'étaient propres, mais c'était nécessaire. Ainsi changée, on ne pourrait me reconnaître. **

\- Il me faut maintenant une nouvelle identité..., **dis-je dans un souffle. **Que penses-tu de... Lya Waters ?

\- C'est parfait, mais que diriez-vous si l'on vous demande qui sont vos parents ?

**Je n'y avais pas encore songer. Heureusement que Jehanne était là. Néanmoins, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire. Qui étaient donc mes parents ? … J'avais peut-être une idée. **

\- Et si je l'ignorais ? **Souris-je. **C'est un peu mon véritable cas de figure puisque je ne sais pas qui est ma mère. On pourrait dire que l'on m'a abandonné à ma naissance, et que j'ai été élevé par des paysans jusqu'à mes 16 ans avant qu'ils ne soient assassinés par... des brigands.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal, ma dame. Dois-je changer d'identité aussi ?

**Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes. On savait qu'elle était à mon service, mais on ne savait pas nécessairement à quoi elle ressemble. Enfin, je pense... Non, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. **

\- Je pense que c'est nécessaire, **affirmai-je. **Je ne crois pas qu'on sache réellement qui tu es à Port-Réal, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque.

\- Je m'appellerais donc... Cami Greenwick. Je connais cette famille, et ils me considèrent comme des leurs.

\- D'accord.

**J'ai commencé à nourrir mes dragons avec des restes de viande séchés que Jehanne avait conservé de son voyage au Mur. S'ils ne semblèrent pas trop apprécier ce repas, ils firent quand même un effort. J'aimais les voir manger. Ils étaient si adorables. Et dire que je tenais là peut-être les seuls dragons existant dans le monde. C'était assez étrange, il fallait l'admettre. **

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des cerfs ou autres gibiers dans les environs ? **Interrogeai-je ma messagère tout en caressant Meraxès. **

\- Oui, bien entendu.

\- Désolée. Je ne suis pas encore très familière des Terres de la Couronne. Je préfère le Nord, ou Essos. Bon... Je vais devoir fabriquer un arc et des flèches.

**Je ne pouvais pas toujours nourrir mes dragons avec de la viande séchée. Ils préféraient la viande crue ou rôti par leurs soins. Je voulais leur faire plaisir, et faire en sorte qu'ils grandissent bien. **

\- Et une cage pour chacun d'entre eux, **ajoutai-je après réflexion.**

**Il était inconcevable que je les laisse en liberté. Ça serait l'anarchie. Les dragons étaient réputés indomptable, mais, grâce aux connaissances de Tyrion, et à nos recherches, nous avions découvert qu'il était très simple de les éduquer. Il fallait juste se conduire comme leur mère : les féliciter quand ils font quelque chose de bien, et les gronder quand ils font l'inverse. Simple, et efficace. Seulement, cela demande beaucoup de temps, et de la détermination. Mais, cela allait être plus facile pour moi grâce à mon étrange capacité qui m'empêchait de brûler. **

\- Est-ce nécessaire, ma dame ?

\- Oui. Si mes dragons viennent à s'enfuir, ce sera la pagaille. Ils effraieront la population, et attireront l'attention de la reine. Dans ce cas-là, elle saura très bien à qui sont les dragons. Elle est cruelle, et sournoise, mais pas stupide, malheureusement. Elle sait ce dont je suis capable. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu sois prudente lorsque tu retourneras à Port-Réal. Tout le monde sera sur ses gardes. Ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire tant que je ne serais pas aux cachots, ou morte. Je sais à quel point la reine est déterminé à m'anéantir, tout autant que je le suis.

**Il ne fallait pas que je commette d'erreur, sinon j'allais subir le même sort que Lord Stark, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais. J'avais une mission, un destin à accomplir. **

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, **dit-elle. **Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour qu'elle vous déteste autant ?

\- Eh bien, je suis une Targaryen. Une Targaryen qui revendique le trône de sa famille pour sa famille. Je suis une menace pour elle qui veut le pouvoir, et le garder. Les usurpateurs ne restent pas longtemps au pouvoir, et elle le sait. De plus, je suis mariée à son frère jumeau qu'elle aime. Et quand je dis qu'elle l'aime, ce n'est pas d'un amour fraternel. Je pense qu'elle regrette maintenant de m'avoir marier de force avec lui. Tout ça pour m'empêcher de mettre au point un plan alors que, non seulement, je me suis fait des alliés dont une partie de sa famille, mais j'ai aussi acquis plus de pouvoirs qu'elle ne pense. Elle a déjà écarté mon frère en l'envoyant à la Garde de Nuit. Elle a voulu faire de même en me gardant près d'elle afin de me surveiller. Elle n'avait pas prévu que je sois plus maligne. Elle m'a sous-estimé, et c'est ce qui va la perdre.

\- C'est elle qui vous a séparé de votre frère, Jon, n'est-ce pas ?

**J'ai hoché la tête. Que ce moment me semblait lointain. Pourtant, je me rappelle la peine que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais dû quitter Jon. Cela faisait 8 mois et demi que nous étions séparés l'un de l'autre. **

\- Tu as dis que tu avais un message de sa part..., **commençai-je. **

**Elle me tendit aussitôt une lettre. Je la pris, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il me disait. **

_Ma chère Adélys, _

_Je suis heureux que tu m'aies écris. Voilà bien longtemps que je songeais moi-même à le faire, mais j'ai été tellement occupé que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y résoudre. _

_Tout d'abord, je me vois obligé de t'annoncer que Oncle Benjen a disparu sans laisser de est parti en patrouille, et n'est jamais revenu. Cette disparition nous inquiète tous, d'autant plus que l'histoire des marcheurs blancs est bel et bien vrai. J'en ai tué un de mes propres mains. Ils sont, en réalité, des morts qui reviennent à la vie, ayant l'aspect cadavérique, et la peau froide. Je ne sais comment ils reviennent à la vie, mais je peux t'affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à tuer. Le feu est efficace, mais le verredragon, et l'acier valyrien l'est plus. Il suffit d'un coup pour que les marcheurs blancs tombent en poussières. Voilà bien une preuve que l'hiver qui vient ne sera pas clément. _

_Que ces temps insouciant à Winterfell avec toi me manque ! Ici, tout est blanc, tout est glacé, comme les cœurs des gens. Tout le monde est dur, mais je leur fait face avec courage. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être lâche, comme lorsque je faisais face à Lady Catelyn. Ma seule consolation, c'est que je suis le meilleur à l'épée. J'ai battu tout le monde sans aucune difficulté. En fait, tous ceux qui vont à la Garde de Nuit sont des criminels à qui on a demandé à choisir entre la mort ou cette vie de glace. Ils n'ont pratiquement aucune expérience en matière de maniement des armes. Le lord commandant m'a alors chargé de les éduquer. _

_Si tu savais comme j'aimerais profiter de ton intelligence pour accomplir ma tâche. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Les choses étaient tellement simple avec toi, mais aussi si compliqué. Comme j'aurais aimé grandir à tes cotés. Il y a des jours où je m'attend presque à te voir arriver à Chateaunoir, rien que pour me voir. Je m'imagine te voir passer devant mes camarades, les laissant abasourdi, jusqu'à venir vers moi. Là, je me noierais dans tes jolies yeux violets, tout en caressant ces doux cheveux rouges qui te sont si caractéristiques. Tu me prendrais dans tes bras en murmurant que je t'ai manqué, provocant la jalousie de mes frères jurés. Ensuite, je t'emmènerai dans ma chambre, et l'on discuterais pendant des heures et des heures... Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de rêver. Tu ne pourras jamais venir me voir. Tu as une nouvelle vie, maintenant, à Port-Réal, avec un mari. En plus, je ne pense pas que le Lord Commandant soit heureux de voir une femme débarquer. J'ai juré de ne plus connaître charnellement une femme, et de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Je ne peux pas briser ma promesse. _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et que tu es heureuse. Je sais que la reine veut te détruire, mais d'après tes dires, tu as des alliés, alors je pense que tout va bien se passer pour toi. Tu es intelligente, et rusé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas à reprendre ce qui est à toi. _

_Je pense qu'il est temps que je cesse d'écrire. Le Lord Commandant me demande, et il n'aime pas quand je suis dans mes pensées. _

_Affectueusement, _

_Jon Snow_

_PS : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris tous les sous-entendus de ta lettre. Merci de me tenir informé. _

**Cette lettre était tellement sombre que je ne pu empêcher la tristesse d'envahir mon cœur. On pouvait bien voir que Jon ne se plaisait pas à la Garde de Nuit. Il n'avait pas prévu que notre séparation soit si douloureuse. Et ce n'est pas le pire ! Il pensait qu'on ne se reverraient jamais. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il pensait ça, mais je savais que l'on allait se revoir dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. **

**Benjen Stark qui avait disparu... Cela m'inquiétais, c'est vrai. Je me rappelle encore de la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à ma ressemblance avec sa sœur, Lyanna. **

\- Jehanne, comment semblait-il ? **L'interrogeai-je. **

\- Assez mélancolique, il faut l'avouer. Il semblait assez inquiet à votre sujet. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment lui parler. Nous étions surveillés par le fameux Lord Commandant. Les messages sont contrôlés, vous savez. Il a fallut que nous faisions preuve de ruse pour qu'il ne lise pas la lettre que Jon a écrite. J'ai à peine pu lui parler pendant dix minutes.

\- Mon pauvre Jon...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Pov Jon**

\- Jon, viens donc voir ! **S'écria le Lord Commandant depuis le bâtiment. **

**Jehanne était donc revenue ! Avec un message d'Adélys ! Enthousiaste, j'ai couru à travers la cours pour rejoindre le Lord Commandant. Il me fit entrer. **

\- Une lettre reçue ce matin de la part de Lady Catelyn Stark, **m'annonça t-il. **

**Aussitôt, je fus déçu. Adélys ne m'avait pas envoyé de message. **

\- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Ton père est mort. Il a été exécuté par le nouveau roi pour haute trahison. Ta sœur, la jeune Adélys Lannister, est en fuite. Elle est coupable de haute trahison, elle aussi. Elle aurait attenté à la vie du roi, et proférer des menaces à son encontre.

**Je dû m'asseoir pour encaisser le choc. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que la situation empire de la sorte ? Qu'avait donc fait Lord Stark ? Et Adélys ? **

\- Le jeune Robb Stark, nouveau seigneur de Winterfell, va mener une guerre contre les Lannister, **m'apprit-il. **

**Les choses dégéneraient. Adélys avait eu raison avec son présage. Elle nous avait prévenu, elle avait prévenu Lord Stark. Je m'en rappelle encore : **

_\- C'est un présage. Le cerf qui tue le loup, c'est un présage, __**a-t-elle dit**_

_**Lord Stark sourcilla tandis que Robb la poussait à développer. **_

_\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Le cerf représente la maison Baratheon et le loup, la maison Stark. Le fait que le cerf ait tué le loup n'est pas normal. D'habitude, c'est le cerf, la proie. _

_\- Oui, mais le cerf est mort quand même, __**a rétorqué Robb, intéressé.**_

_\- Je sais. Le cerf a blessé le loup avec ses bois, mais le loup a réussi à achever le cerf sans toutefois survivre parce qu'il était mortellement blessé. Ce qui signifierai que les Baratheon vont faire quelque chose contre les Stark, qui seront affaiblis mais qui réussiront à surpasser ça et à battre les Baratheon._

**Elle avait eu raison. Le présage était en train de se réaliser. C'était la ruine des Stark.**

_\- Robert ne ferait jamais ça, __**affirma Lord Stark, contrarié. **_

_\- Je ne parle pas précisément de Robert, __**répliqua t-elle, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.**__ Je pense plutôt à sa femme, Cersei, et/ ou ses enfants. Je vous en pris, Lord Stark, faites attention à elle. Elle est dangereuse. _

_**Il acquiesça. **_

_\- Une meute de loup sait mieux se défendre qu'un loup solitaire, __**a t-elle dit.**_

**Nous aurions dû l'écouter. Prêter attention à ses conseils, et ses prédictions. Adélys n'était pas une simple femme, elle devinait les choses. Je ne savais pas comment, mais le fait est qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Nous ne l'avions pas écouté, et c'est pour ça que Lord Stark est mort, et que les autres ne vont pas tarder à subir le même sort. Mais quand ?... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Jaime

**Voilà deux jours qu'Adélys était partie. J'ignorais où elle était partie, et encore moins ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Cersei m'avait interrogé pendant des heures, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu de moi. Quand bien même j'aurais su où ma femme était, je ne lui aurais rien dit. Lassé, elle avait finie par le libérer. Depuis, j'errai comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Port-Réal avec Visenya, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa fille à Port-Réal, auprès de la reine. Non, elle allait faire en sorte de la récupérer. J'en ai eu la preuve lorsque Jehanne Maury m'aborda dans une petite ruelle isolé. Elle portait une cape qui camouflait presque entièrement son visage, et des vêtements d'hommes. Si elle n'avait pas dit qui elle était, je ne l'aurais certainement pas reconnue. **

\- Monsieur, je viens de la part de votre femme, **me dit-elle. **

\- Comment va t-elle ?!

\- Elle a quelques bleus, mais elle va bien.

**Rassuré, j'ai poussé un petit soupir de soulagement. **

\- Le choix est vôtre : La rejoignez-vous, ou restez vous ici ? **Fit-elle. **

**Choisir entre vivre auprès de ma sœur, ou auprès de ma femme ? Le choix était pourtant si évident ! **

\- Je la rejoins, **souris-je. **Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, alors qu'elle est poursuivie.

\- Alors, suivez-moi !

**Elle traversa la ruelle au pas de course pour déboucher sur une petite rue où une carriole nous attendait. Elle me fit monter dedans avec Visenya avant de prendre les commandes, et de prendre la direction de la porte des Dieux. Je me suis camouflé à l'aide d'une cape pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Il fallait que ma fuite soit discrète. Si quelqu'un me reconnaissait, c'était les cachots assuré ! **

**Jehanne nous mena jusqu'à la porte des Dieux où son père nous contrôla. J'ai eu un peur qu'il rapporte notre fuite, mais, complice, il nous laissa passer. S'ensuivit alors deux longues heures de trajet. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce moyen de transport. Je préférais largement les chevaux. C'était plus agréable. Rester dans une cabine pendant des heures à regarder défiler le paysage, c'était pas mon truc. C'est pour ça que je m'ennuyais ferme. Mon seul divertissement était Visenya. Je la regardais dormir, inconsciente de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle était si adorable. Elle possédait les mêmes yeux violet que sa mère. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle serait une belle beauté. **

**Il nous fallut environ trois heures pour atteindre Rosby, me semble t-il. Nous passâmes la ville sans s'arrêter. Où était donc Adélys ? A Sombreval ? Ça serait assez étonnant. Sombreval était une ville sous le joug de Cersei. Si Adélys s'y rendait, elle serait au courant directement. Non, elle ne devait pas être loin. Effectivement, elle était proche. Environ 10 minutes après, nous l'avons retrouvé dans une forêt au bord d'un ruisseau. Dès qu'elle nous vit arriver, elle accouru vers nous. Je fus surpris de voir que ses cheveux n'étaient plus rouges. C'était assez étrange de la voir comme ça. **

\- Te voilà enfin ! **S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cabine. **

**Je suis descendu, Visenya dans mes bras. Elle se réveilla immédiatement, comme si elle avait sentie que sa mère était là. Je lui ai aussitôt donné. **

\- Ma chérie, **chuchota t-elle en regardant tendrement l'enfant dans ses bras. **Tu es tellement belle ! Est-ce que ça va ? **Ajouta t-elle à mon intention en touchant ma joue. **

\- Je vais bien, mon amour.

**Elle sourit, rassurée. **

\- Merci, Jehanne. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. Je me serais sans doute fait attrapé.

\- C'était plus simple que ce que je pensais de m'infiltrer dans Port-Réal. Tout le monde a vraiment cru que j'étais un homme. Je me sens mieux habillé de la sorte. Je crois que je vais abandonner les robes.

\- Je pense faire la même chose. Les robes ne sont pas pratiques du tout.

**Adélys, habiller comme un homme ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce qui me fit penser... **

\- Adélys, tiens, **fis-je en lui tendant son épée. **

**Elle l'a pris en m'adressant un merveilleux sourire. Ce genre de sourire si contagieux qu'on se voit obligé de sourire à son tour. Elle me remercia chaleureusement, et plaça son épée dans son fourreau qui était alors vide. **

\- Où voulez-vous aller ? **S'enquit-elle auprès de Jehanne et moi. **

\- Là où la reine ne nous trouvera pas, **répondit Jehanne. **

\- Pourquoi pas dans le Nord ? **Proposai-je. **A Essos ? A Dorne ?

**C'était des terres où nous serions en sécurité. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. **

\- Je pense que nous devrions aller dans le Conflans, **dit Adélys.** Ce n'est pas loin du Nord, et d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'on nous recherchera là-bas. On s'attendra plutôt à ce qu'on se rende dans le Nord ou les terres de l'Ouest, chez les Lannister. Il ne faut pas être trop prévisible, sinon, on est mort.

\- Vous avez raison, ma dame.

\- Allons donc dans le Conflans !

**C'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie semé d'embûche et de danger, car si on faisaient la moindre erreur, pas de doute que l'on hésiterais pas à nous exécuter. Il allait donc falloir être prudent, très prudent. Nos vies allaient impacter le futur... **

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la mort de Lord Stark ? De la réaction d'Adélys ? Son départ de Port-Réal ? Son changement de couleur de cheveux, et d'identité ? Jaime qui la rejoint ? Leur départ pour le Conflans ? Dites-moi tout !

Indices sur le chapitre suivant :

1- On avance d'un bond dans le temps

2-Il arrivera quelque chose à Jaime

3- Adélys fera la rencontre d'une certaine Claris

4- Elle retournera dans un endroit qui lui rappellera de bons et mauvais souvenirs

5- Adélys fera la rencontre de sa mère !

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Chapitre 19

Salutations, mes chers lecteurs ! Oui, voilà une revenant. Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai été enlevée par des extraterrestres, et ils n'ont pas voulus me relâcher avant aujourd'hui loll. Bon, un peu de sérieux, je vous donne le vrai motif : j'ai eu une grosse perte d'imagination sur ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on la ressens bien. Ce chapitre ne me plait pas trop, je dois vous l'avouer. Bref, arrêtons avec ce blabla d'auteur qui dure un peu trop. Passons aux choses sérieuse !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Miss Malloy**

Hey, miss ! Ah, désolée pour le vocabulaire. Il est vrai que parfois il est trop familier, je m'en rend compte. Je vais essayer de faire un petit effort ;).

Au début, je n'avais pas pensée aux lettres, et puis, je me suis dit, il faut bien qu'elle tienne au courant certaines personnes de ce qu'il se passe à Port-Réal. Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais d'autres... Peut-être pour Tyrion ?

Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer pour Ned. En fait, je voulais surtout attiser la colère pour qu'on déteste encore plus Joffrey. J'ai réussi ?

Pour moi, il était impossible qu'Adélys ne réagisse pas à cette exécution. Elle devait dire quelque chose, ou agir. Je lui ai fait faire les deux. Malheureusement, je la maltraite un peu la pauvre, puisque à cause de ça, elle doit quitter à tout jamais Port-Réal.

A propos d'Arya... Eh bien, son histoire suivra celle de la série. J'avais pensé à la faire partir avec Adélys, mais ça me compliquait la tâche parce que j'aurais dû changer pas mal de truc dans l'univers de GoT. Donc, tout le monde sait comment Arya survivra :)

A bientôt, et merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Abbyfalls345**

Salut Abby ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'espère ne pas t'avoir causé d'insomnie loll. Bien souvent, on me dit qu'on me lit surtout la nuit ;)

Ah, je te garantit que la mort de Cersei sera mémorable. Je l'attends depuis bien longtemps, et je pense que je la tuerais avant même la fin de la fic. Reste à savoir qui la tueras.

Tyrion... Mon personnage préféré, et de loin ! S'il meurt, je me révolte ! Mais ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive pour la simple et bonne raison que George R.R Martin est fou de Tyrion loll. En tout cas, je peux te garantir que je ne tuerais pas Tyrion. Juste le torturer un peu.

C'est en lisant la théorie d'une fan que cette idée sur les origines de Tyrion m'est venue. Et, en plus, cette théorie pourrait être vrai. Ça expliquerait bien des choses, d'ailleurs.

Les relations qu'entretient Adélys avec Tyrion, Jon, et Jaime sont différentes l'une de l'autre. Elle entretient une grande amitié avec Tyrion, en plus des liens de sang. En fait, ils sont même plus qu'amis. Adélys est en quelque sorte la version féminine de Tyrion, ce qui explique pourquoi ils s'entendent si bien. Concernant Jon et Jaime... Eh bien, avec Jaime, c'est un amour forcé auquel Adélys a dû se résoudre, alors qu'avec Jon, c'est un amour incestueux impossible.

Est-ce qu'Adélys et Jon vont se retrouver ? Bien entendu ! Leur destin sont entremêlés, et il est obligé qu'ils se revoient un jour. Très bientôt, d'ailleurs.

Apparemment, j'ai fait pleurer pas mal de monde en tuant Ned Stark. C'était pas vraiment mon but. Je voulais juste attiser la colère pour qu'on déteste encore plus Joffrey. J'ai réussi ? D'ailleurs, Joffrey mourra bel et bien avant la fin de la fic, mais pas comme dans la série. Sa mort sera lente et douloureuse, je t'assure.

Les retrouvailles entre Adélys, et sa famille seront loin d'être chaleureuse, c'est certain. Peut-être y aura t-il un mort ?

Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

**Aricie**

Oh, je l'ai tué je ne sais combien de fois dans ma tête ce maudit Joffrey ! Sa mort arrivera bien assez tôt pour notre plus grand plaisir ;)

Ah, la mère d'Adélys. Qui est-ce que cela pourrait être ? La première qui vous vient tous à l'esprit, tout simplement.

Merci de me demander pour mon bac blanc, c'est gentil :Deffectivement, ça s'est très bien passé, et je l'ai d'ailleurs eu avec succès ! J'espère que toi aussi.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à bientôt !

**LittelFlicka**

Hey ! Est-ce que Lyanna est sa mère, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette question m'a hanté pendant quelques jours. Tout comme toi, c'était un mystère pour moi jusqu'ici. Je suis peut-être celle qui écrit, mais comme toi, je découvre l'histoire d'Adélys au fur et à mesure. Je sais comment l'histoire se finira, mais je ne sais évidemment pas tout, et c'est ce qui rend l'écriture de cette fic aussi intéressante.

Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Deux ans et demi était passé depuis ma fuite de Port-Réal, sans que personne ne nous trouve. Nous habitions à l'écart, dans la forêt, dans les profondeur du Conflans. Là, personne ne nous avait jamais remarqué. Nous vivions donc tranquille. Nous n'ignorions pas les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, notamment la déclaration de guerre de Robb, la revendication du trône par Stannis Baratheon, le frère de Robert, Tyrion qui est devenu main du roi, puis remplacé par son « père », la prise de Winterfell par Theon Greyjoy, la « mort » de Bran et Rickon, la bataille de la Néra opposant la famille royale à Stannis, et pour finir, la disparition de Theon qu'on aurait enlevé à Winterfell. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés depuis la mort de Lord Stark. Ma fille, Visenya, avait bien grandi. Elle savait bien parler, et bien sûr, marcher. Elle était mon seul divertissement dans cette forêt. Je m'occupais d'elle jour et nuit. Jaime s'occupait de la nourriture, allant chasser tous les jours pour nous rapporter du gibier. J'avais peur qu'il se fasse attraper, mais à chaque fois, il me rassurait en me disant qu'il serait discret. Mais, un jour, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas revenu. **

_**\- Adélys, je vais chasser ! M'a t-il dit en prenant un arc. **_

_**\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? **_

_**\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais bientôt de retour. **_

**Je ne m'étais pas inquiété, jusqu'à ce que je remarque, le soir-même, qu'il n'était pas rentré. Avec Jehanne, nous l'avons cherchés pendant des heures, en vain. C'était il y a deux semaines. Deux longues semaines... Jaime aurait voulu qu'on s'enfuie. C'est donc ce que nous avons fait. Nous nous sommes enfuies dans le Nord, tout près de Winterfell. On ne peut pas dire que c'était un endroit très sûr, mais, au moins, on serait protégé pour un temps. Il faisait très froid, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais en même temps, l'hiver venait. Je supportais très bien le froid, mais Jehanne, qui n'y était pas habitué, avait beaucoup de mal. Elle eut quelques engelures, qui la fit horriblement souffrir. J'ai alors décidé de l'envoyer auprès de Daenerys et Viserys, la chargeant de leur expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ma dernière lettre qui datait de presque trois ans. Elle protesta longuement, mais s'exécuta. Une fois seule avec Visenya, j'ai décidé de rejoindre Winterfell. **

**Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'avais besoin de revoir ma cité glacé. J'avais besoin de me remémorer tous les choses que j'avais vécu là-bas, et surtout, j'avais besoin de voir Lyanna. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je ressentais le besoin de me rendre sur sa tombe. Ainsi, en quelques heures, j'ai rejoint Winterfell avec Visenya. Ce n'était pas facile de monter à cheval avec un enfant, mais je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma fille derrière moi. Je n'étais ce genre de mère. Visenya était la plus personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. **

**Quand nous sommes arrivées à Winterfell, je fus forcé de constater que la cité était... Winterfell n'était plus comme avant. La cité est vide. Vide de Stark, vide de vie. Les habitants ont fuis ou ont essayés de fuir lorsque Theon est arrivée pour s'en emparer. Je l'avais mis en garde contre ce qui arriverait mais apparemment, il ne m'avait pas écouté. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas essayer de satisfaire son père en reniant les Stark et cet idiot l'a pourtant fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû être fier de lui ! Cela n'a pas duré longtemps puisqu'il a été capturé et livré aux Bolton. Je ne savais ce qui lui arriverait mais je le plaignait. Les Bolton sont... sadique, si l'on peut dire. Leur emblème est l'écorché, ce qui en dit déjà beaucoup sur eux, et leur devise est «nos lames sont tranchantes», ce qui ne rassure pas vraiment. Tout ceux qui passaient entre leurs mains se retrouvent brisés ( mentalement), asservit et sûrement quelque peu défigurer ou pire. Couper un membre n'est pas rare chez les Bolton. Pour en revenir à Theon, sa nouvelle vie n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. Il venait de sceller son destin et celui de Robb. Le jeune seigneur de Winterfell et roi du Nord ne gagnera pas la guerre. La trahison de Theon a dû lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche puisqu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il le considérait comme son frère. Seulement, il s'est trompé ! Theon n'est qu'un traitre. Il avait promis que lorsque je reviendrais à Winterfell, il me rendrait intact cette partie de mon cœur que j'avais laissé ici. Me revoilà à Winterfell et il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Une partie de mon cœur est détruite, comme la cité. **

**Winterfell était pratiquement déserte. Il ne restait que quelques servants et quelques villageois qui espéraient revoir un Stark. Ils pouvaient continuer d'espérer... Robb et Catelyn étaient trop occupés dans le Sud pour s'en soucier maintenant, Sansa était à Port-Réal, Arya était introuvable et Bran et Rickon sont censé avoir été tués par Theon, qui les auraient brûlés. Il n'y avait que moi. Une Targaryen- Lannister, peut-être Stark. Seulement, je n'avais aucun droit sur Winterfell, n'étant pas sûre d'être une Stark. **

**Il me fallut quelques temps pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais triste. Triste, parce que j'étais seule, mais aussi parce que cette cité que j'avais tant aimé ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'elle était autrefois. Tout semblait mort sans les Stark... sans Jon. Avant, tout me semblait si clair, si beau, alors que là... C'était sombre. Trop sombre. Je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle cité. Pourtant, j'allais devoir y rester quelque temps. **

**Des villageois m'accueillirent, me reconnaissant sans peine. J'en fus étonné. Je leur ai donc demandé comment ils pouvaient se souvenir de moi, alors que je n'étais pas resté longtemps. **

\- En réalité, ma dame, **répondit Claris, une villageoise qui m'accompagnait jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre, **on se souvient de vous surtout à cause de vos mésaventures avec un Sombre-loup et un cerf.

**Le présage, bien évidemment. Ce présage qui se révélait vrai, et qui ne cessait de me poursuivre où que je sois. J'y avais repensé quelques fois, et j'avais découvert qu'il n'y avait pas seulement les Baratheon, et les Stark qui étaient concernés, mais aussi les Targaryens. Après tout, j'avais été blessé aussi, et on pouvait dire que je représentais ma famille aussi. **

\- Mais aussi, **ajouta t-elle, **grâce à vos fiançailles avec Ser Jaime Lannister. Ça a été un choc pour nous. J'ai eu du mal à croire que Lord Stark puisse approuver une telle union. Surtout que cela se voyait que vous n'aimiez pas Ser Jaime, mais Jon Snow.

\- Étais-ce donc si évident ?

**Visenya, qui marchait à coté de moi, suivait attentivement la conversation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre maintenant que Jaime n'était pas son père. Non, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. J'ai donc finalement détourné la conversation vers un autre sujet. **

\- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Theon Greyjoy ? **Demandai-je, inquiète, malgré tout. **

\- Il a été fait prisonnier, et livré aux Bolton. Mestre Luwin a tenté de s'y opposer, mais on lui a plongé une lance dans le ventre.

\- Il... Il est mort ?

**Elle hocha la tête tristement. Bon sang, combien de personne de Winterfell que je connaissais sont-elles mortes ? **

\- Et Theon ? **Continuai-je. **Sais-t-on ce qu'il est advenu de lui ?

\- Malheureusement, ma dame, personne n'est en mesure de nous le dire. Après son enlèvement, on n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui.

**Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce qu'il avait fait, j'étais triste et inquiète pour lui. Theon avait été bon avec moi. C'est pour ça que je l'avais mis en garde. Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté, il ne m'avait pas cru. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Il allait mourir sans aucun doute. Je le sentais. **

\- Ma dame, je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscrète, mais... où est votre mari ? **S'enquit Claris. **

\- Jaime... Il a été enlevé, et j'ignore où il est dorénavant. Je crains de ne jamais le revoir. Sa disparition est d'ailleurs pour laquelle je suis ici. Je n'étais plus en sécurité, alors j'ai voulu changer d'endroit. Je... Je ne vais pas rester longtemps à Winterfell. Non, c'est trop prévisible, donc trop dangereux pour moi. Il me faut partir au plus vite.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ?

**Je lui ai jeté un coup d'oeil, sceptique. Devais-je lui dire mes intentions ? Non, il ne fallait pas. **

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance, Claris, mais je préfère ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Je me protège ainsi des trahisons, et des espions.

\- Je comprends, ma dame.

**Elle se tut jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant mon ancienne chambre. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir vexée. Ça ne serait pas très malin. **

\- Voici votre chambre, lady Adélys. Tout est restée tel que vous l'avez laissé. Messire Robb s'y rendait parfois, mais il n'a jamais rien touché. Il s'asseyait juste sur votre lit. Theon Greyjoy y est venu quelques fois après la prise de Winterfell. Il disait que ça l'aidait à réfléchir, et surtout, à se rendre compte de ses actes. Il avait la mine sombre, comme si il pressentait ce qui allait lui arriver.

**Une certaine mélancolie m'emplit le cœur en pensant à ces deux garçons... Ces deux hommes. Robb m'appréciait réellement, tout comme je l'appréciais. Nous étions de bons amis, et j'avais aimé passer du temps avec lui pendant mon séjour à Winterfell. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me chamboulait le plus. Non, c'est le comportement de Theon. Après la prise de Winterfell, il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise. Il a sûrement regretté ce qu'il avait fait. Rien que d'imaginer l'état dans lequel il devait être au moment même où je pensais ça, me retournait l'estomac. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais mon destin ne me le permettait pas. Le sort en était jeté. Theon ne m'avait pas écouté. Il avait suivi le chemin qui avait été tracé pour lui. Il était trop tard pour l'aider. J'avais déjà fait plus que je ne le devais. La meilleure chose à faire était donc de l'oublier, et de ne pas penser à la souffrance et l'abandon qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment même. Mais, une partie de moi ne pouvait pas l'oublier. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne fasse pas ça, et qu'il écoute mes avertissements... **

_**\- Theon, quoi qu'il arrive, ne renie pas les Stark. Ils sont ta vraie famille. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras pour satisfaire ton père.**_

_**\- De quoi parles-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, confus.**_

_**\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, mais n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de dire. Si tu renie les Stark, tu signes leur perte.**_

_**Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu. **_

_**\- Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, lui fis-je.**_

_**Il fit son fameux sourire en coin avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort que j'ai eu du mal à respirer. Lorsque l'on se sépara, il m'embrassa doucement le front.**_

_**\- Où te rends-tu maintenant ? S'enquit-il**_

_**\- Je rejoins Jon aux écuries. Nous devons partir.**_

_**Il approuva d'un signe de tête, en détournant le regard.**_

_**\- Surtout, Theon, sois prudent. Ne commet jamais l'erreur de renier les Stark.**_

_**\- Que se passe-t-il, Adélys ? Cela fait trois fois que tu me répètes ça.**_

_**\- Je sens les choses, rappelle-toi. L'avenir s'ouvre souvent à moi. J'essaye de changer les choses avant qu'elles ne se passent. Lorsque le moment viendras, souviens-toi de mes paroles. Si ton père veut te pousser à te détourner des Stark, ne l'écoutes pas.**_

_**Il opina de la tête, assez confus.**_

_**\- Je dois y aller, maintenant. Le temps me manque. Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de perdre une partie de mon cœur qui restera ici.**_

_**\- J'en prendrais soin. Lorsque tu reviendras, tu le retrouveras sain et sauf.**_

_**\- J'espère bien.**_

_**Il fit son fameux sourire.**_

_**\- J'escompte bien que l'on se revoit un jour, me dit-il.**_

_**\- Moi aussi.**_

_**Je mentais sachant très bien que lui et moi, nous nous reverront jamais. Je le sentais aussi clairement que je respirais. C'était dommage parce que j'appréciais Theon, mais nos chemins étaient différents. Je ne sentais pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il allait souffrir terriblement.**_

**J'aurais dû me montrer plus convaincante. Si je l'avais été, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et certaines personnes ne seraient pas mortes. Je me sentais affreusement coupable. Il allait sans doute mourir. **

\- Ma dame, vous allez bien ? **S'inquiéta Claris. **Vous êtes bien pâle.

\- Oui, je vais bien.

**Je l'avais pourtant prévenu mainte et mainte fois...**

_**\- Bon, Adélys, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent, soupira Theon.**_

_**\- Oui. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé qu'on se connaisse un peu plus. On n'a eu que peu d'occasion de se parler et d'aller à la chasse, c'est bien regrettable. J'aurais aimé qu'on partage plus de moment ensemble. Surtout, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras parce que ton père veut que tu prouves ta valeur. Envoie-le sur les roses et ne rejette pas les Stark. Surtout pas... Promet-le moi !**_

_**\- Adélys... Ça fait je-ne-sais-combien de fois que tu me l'as dit. Que me caches-tu ?**_

_**\- Je ne peux te le dire, Theon. On m'a doté de la faculté d'intuition, mais je ne peux révéler ce que je sais. Je peux à peine prévenir les gens. Prend en compte mes avertissements, d'accord ?**_

_**Il hocha la tête, pas très convaincu. Je n'avais plus le temps de le convaincre, de toute façon. Le temps me manquait.**_

_**\- Il est temps que je te laisse, camarade.**_

_**Je le serrais brièvement dans mes bras.**_

_**\- Au revoir, Theon. Et n'oublie pas mes avertissements.**_

_**\- Je ne risque pas de les oublier, crois-moi. Tu es la fille la plus étrange que je connaisse, Adélys.**_

**Je devais arrêter d'y penser, sinon j'allais tout simplement devenir folle. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. **

\- Je... Je pensais juste à Theon, **soupirai-je en entrant dans ma chambre, suivie par Visenya. **

**Je me suis assise sur le lit en regardant les murs qui m'étaient si familiers autrefois. Maintenant, ils m'étaient juste étranger. Je reconnaissais la pièce, mais elle m'était inconnue, dorénavant. Trop de temps était passé. Plus de trois ans. Trois ans... Ça me semblait si lointain. Tellement de choses avaient changés en trois ans. J'en venais à regretter le temps passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas quitté Winterfell ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Bon sang, il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer de la sorte. **

\- Claris, ne trouvez pas Winterfell vide ? Sans les Stark, tout semble mort. J'en pleurerais presque.

\- Il est vrai que la vie a changé ici. Plus personne ne sourit, ni ne s'amuse. On reste terré chez nous. La cité semble morte, en effet. Il n'y a plus personne pour gouverner, alors on ne sait plus quoi faire. Il faudrait quelqu'un pour gouverner le Nord. Quelqu'un de capable.

**Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait que ce soit moi, mais je m'y refusais. Je ne pouvais pas usurper le pouvoir des Stark si je n'en étais pas une. Je ne le ferais que si Robb m'en donnait l'autorisation, ou l'ordre. **

\- Vous voulez que ce soit moi, n'est-ce pas ? **Lui demandai-je, juste pour vérifier. **

**Elle opina de la tête. **

\- Le peuple de Winterfell serait d'accord, à votre avis ? **Continuai-je par curiosité. **

\- Vous ne perdez rien à demander. Je vais m'en charger pour vous, et faire un sondage.

\- Bien. Si c'est la volonté du peuple, j'écrirais à Robb pour lui faire part de ma demande de gouverner Winterfell en son absence. Il ne faudrait pas que la cité tombe entre les mains des Bolton.

**Elle sourit, satisfaite. **

\- Bon, ma dame, je vous laisse vous reposer, **dit-elle. **Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous me trouverez sûrement aux cuisines. Je viendrais vous chercher pour le repas.

\- Bien sûr. Merci pour votre gentillesse.

**Un dernier sourire, et elle s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière elle. Visenya qui avait tenu sa langue jusque là, vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, et commença à me questionner. **

\- C'est qui Jon ? C'est qui Robb ? C'est qui Theon ? Pourquoi t'es triste ?

**Visenya était encore très très jeune. Et pourtant, je m'émerveillais de sa facilité à apprendre. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi, elle savait parler, et comprendre comme un enfant de quatre ans. Elle était largement en avance sur son âge. **

\- Ma chérie, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, **lui souris-je en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux. **Mais, je vais te répondre, sachant ce que c'est d'être dévorer de curiosité. Jon est... Ton oncle. Robb est le seigneur de Winterfell et un vieil ami à moi, et peut-être bien, mon cousin... Mon cousin... Quant à Theon, c'est un bon ami que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Si je suis triste, c'est que je n'ai pas vu ces personnes depuis plus de trois ans, et qu'ils me manquent affreusement, mais surtout, parce que je sais que je ne reverrais jamais deux d'entre eux parce que l'un va mourir, et l'autre... je l'ignore pour l'instant.

\- C'est triste.

\- Je sais. Et tout ça est dû au pouvoir. Le pouvoir est souvent la cause de guerre, et de massacres. Ne l'oublie jamais, ma belle. Plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande, tu seras amenée à être confronté à des gens avides de pouvoirs. Tu seras peut-être même amené à être tenté par le pouvoir. Mais, souviens-toi que même si tu t'empares du pouvoir, ton règne sera éphémère, de courte durée, parce qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose pour t'en éloigner, ou t'en défaire. Et c'est, soit la mort, irrévocable, contre laquelle on ne peut rien, ou quelqu'un, qui lui aussi veut le pouvoir.

\- Je n'oublierais pas.

**Si je devais m'inclure dans mes propos, je serai celle qui détrônerai. Bien entendu, ma victime serait Cersei, la femme avide de pouvoir. Garce ! **

\- Mère, allons-nous rester ici ? A Winter..hell ?

\- Winterfell, **la corrigeai-je en souriant. **

**Elle ne réussissait jamais à le prononcer correctement, ce qui me faisait bien rire. **

\- Et non, **répondis-je après un temps. **Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. L'endroit est dangereux pour nous. Je pense aller... au Mur. Oui, au Mur. Voir mon frère... Jon.

\- Jon...

**Entendre son nom dans la bouche de ma fille était étrange. Ça ne me semblait pas adapté. **

\- Je veux voir Lyarna Stak, **dit-elle en me suppliant des yeux. **

**\- **Lyanna Stark, tu veux dire. Où as-tu entendu ce nom ?

**J'étais pourtant sûre de n'avoir jamais prononcé ce nom devant elle. Jamais. Comment le connaissait-elle ? **

\- J'ai entendu père le dire une fois. Il a dit qu'elle est à Winterhell.

**Trop surprise pour la reprendre sur sa faute, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Je n'avais parlé d'elle qu'une seule fois avec Jaime. C'était... Quelques jours avant qu'il ne disparaisse. **

\- Qui c'est ? **M'interrogea t-elle, curieuse. **

**\- **Ta grand-mère, peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est ma mère.

**Et j'aimerais bien la savoir. Ne pas savoir mes origines exactes est une torture. J'en avais énormément souffert lorsque j'étais enfant. **

\- Je veux la voir ! **S'écria Visenya, excitée comme une puce. **

\- Comme tu veux.

**Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et je nous fit sortir de ma chambre. Je connaissais le chemin jusqu'à la tombe de Lyanna par cœur. J'aurais presque pu le faire les yeux fermés. J'y avais été pas mal de fois avec Jon, et quelques fois avec Lord Stark. J'y avais aussi été une fois avec Jaime. Jaime... Comme pour Theon, penser à ce qu'il devait vivre au moment même me fendait le cœur. Combien de personnes à qui je tenais était en train de souffrir ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Je ne devais pas y penser. Non, il ne fallait pas. C'était le seul moyen de rester saine d'esprit. **

**Les couloirs m'étaient familiers. Combien de fois y étais-je passé ? Sûrement une bonne centaine de fois ! J'aurais pu presque dire le nombre exact de pierre qu'il y avait. Pourtant, les couloirs aussi semblait différent. Plus froid, je dirais. Même les couloirs que je jugeaient.. bizarre, me semblaient plus accueillant à cet instant. Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Mal à l'aise, c'est presque en courant que j'ai rejoint la crypte souterraine. Là, mon malaise s'évanouit. Que se passait-il ? Je ne comprenais pas. **

\- Où est-elle ? **Me demanda Visenya, me sortant de mes pensées. **

**Reprenant mes esprits, je l'ai emmené jusqu'à devant l'imposante statue de Lyanna. Visenya sembla immédiatement captivé par elle. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas quitter la statue des yeux. J'en ai alors profité pour la laisser quelques minutes pour aller cueillir des belles fleurs bleus d'hiver que Lyanna adorait, d'après Lord Stark. Lorsque je suis revenue, Visenya n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ce qui me fit presque rire. J'ai placé les fleurs aux pieds de la statue en disant : **

\- J'ignore si nous avons un lien de parenté, mais je me sens tellement proche de toi. Tu es morte, et pourtant, c'est comme s'il y avait un lien entre nous. Je me sens attiré par cet endroit. Peut-être même est-ce la raison de ma venue ici ? Je l'ignore. J'aimerais avoir des réponses, mais je sais très bien que personne n'est capable de me les donner. Je...

**Je m'interrompis soudain en entendant Visenya pousser un petit cri de surprise. Je me suis retourné sur le qui-vive. Je me suis alors retrouvé face à une femme que je ne connaissais pas mais dont l'apparence m'était familière. Je mis quelques secondes à la reconnaître. **

\- Lyanna ! Co... Comment est-ce possible ?

**Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage fantomatique de Lyanna Stark. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha doucement de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pétrifier. Je devais rêver. Elle n'était pas réelle ! **

\- Tu es tellement belle, **souffla t-elle en me caressant la joue**. N'aie pas peur de moi. Je ne peux te faire aucun mal.

**Je sentis sa main me toucher doucement la joue puis les cheveux. J'étais tellement étonné par ce qui se passait que je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement et j'avais du mal à ne pas rester pétrifier. **

\- Tu es exactement celle que je voulais que tu sois. Ton père serait très fier de toi.

**Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'aurais tellement aimer connaître mon père. Lorsqu'une larme roula sur ma joue, Lyanna l'essuya avec... Tendresse ? **

\- Ne pleure pas... Je dois te révéler certaines choses. Je suis là pour ça.

**Voilà qui me faisait craindre le pire.. Chaque fois que j'apprenais quelque chose, ça avait toujours des conséquences. **

\- Cela ne sera pas facile à entendre pour toi, mais tu te poses ces questions depuis longtemps. Tu as besoin de réponses pour avancer et je suis là pour te les fournir. Tu devras accepter la vérité quoi qu'il arrive.

**J'ai acquiescé sans hésiter. J'attendais depuis très longtemps que l'on me réponde alors j'étais prête à accepter n'importe quoi. **

\- Je sais que connaître l'identité de ta mère est quelque chose que tu veux depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu mérites de savoir toute l'histoire et Jon aussi. Cette histoire vous concerne autant l'un que l'autre. J'aurais dû dire la vérité à Ned... Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Il est avec moi, dorénavant.

**Elle se stoppa pour me regarder. Je lus de la tendresse, de l'amour sur son visage. J'ai alors compris.**

\- Tu es ma mère ! **M'exclamai-je, abasourdi.**

\- C'est exact. Tu es ma fille et Jon est mon fils. Vous êtes mes jumeaux. Rhaegar est bien votre père. Vous êtes donc les derniers héritiers Targaryens et Stark, ce qui fait de vous des êtres très important, et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Ned de garder le secret. Je ne voulais pas qu'on vous pourchasse et qu'on vous tue à cause de votre nom. Heureusement, peu de personnes connaissent votre identités. Les Stark ont pris soin de Jon tout comme les Targaryens ont pris soin de toi. Sauf un... Ce Viserys est un être abominable. Ce qu'il a osé te faire est inacceptable.

\- Je suis bien d'accord mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le pire.

\- Oui, il t'a volé ton enfant. Elaenna. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu la reverras. Je te vois bien, moi, alors que je suis morte il y a bien longtemps. Rien n'est impossible, il faut juste y croire.

**Parler de ma fille disparu était quelque chose qui me faisait vraiment mal mais en parler avec ma mère, c'était différent. Je sentais le besoin de me confier à elle. **

\- Quand on m'a annoncé qu'elle est morte-née, je n'y ai pas cru mais tout le monde m'affirmait le contraire. Je voyais qu'ils mentaient tous mais aucun ne lâcha le morceau. J'ai eu envie de laisser tomber mais je ne pouvais pas. C'est ma fille !

\- Oublier un enfant est impossible. Cependant, quand tu ne parviens pas à le retrouver, tu peux te raccrocher à autre chose. Tu as Visenya ( **elle sourit à cette dernière**). Raccroche-toi à elle. Je sais qu'elle te rappelle Elaenna. Elles sont toutes deux 100% Targaryenne. Elles sont très importante, elles aussi, et il est important crucial que personne ne sache qui elles sont. Tes filles risquent les mêmes choses que Jon et toi. Sois prudente.

**J'ai acquiescé. J'étais déjà très prudente avec Visenya, même si quelques personnes étaient au courant. C'est-à-dire, Jaime, Tyrion, Jehanne. La reine avait de sérieux doutes. **

\- Jon est mon jumeau..., **soufflai-je. **C'est comme si je le savais déjà, en fait. Au fond de moi, je le savais. Je le sentais. Ainsi, je suis une Stark. Stark, Targaryen, et Lannister. Trois maisons en une seule personne. On peut dire que c'est assez hors du commun.

\- Une femme avec un grand destin. Je sais qu'il pèse sur tes épaules, et que tu sais déjà ce qui t'attend à la fin, mais tu sais que tu dois l'accomplir. Tu es brave. Tu réussiras. Seulement, le moment venu, n'ait pas peur.

\- Je sais quel est le prix à payer. Je suis consciente de ce que je dois accomplir. Je m'efforce juste de me convaincre de ne pas tout laisser tomber, et que c'est pour la bonne cause. Mon égoïsme prend parfois un peu le dessus.

\- Tout le monde a ses défauts. Moi, j'étais plus têtu qu'une mule, et j'avais un fort caractère qui exaspérait tes grands-parents.

**Mes grands-parents... Rickard et Lyarra Stark. J'avais vraiment du mal à m'y faire. Percevant mon trouble, Visenya se blottit contre mes jambes. Je l'a serré contre moi. **

\- Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé qui pouvait être ma mère, et maintenant que je sais, j'ai perdu ma détermination, parce que découvrir mon identité était mon principal but depuis mon enfance, **me justifiai-je en baissant les yeux aux sols. **Je ne dirais pas que je suis déçue, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, mais je me sens vide. Je suis heureuse, ce n'est pas là le problème, mais... Pendant mon enfance, pour me rassurer, me consoler, je me disais qu'un jour, je retrouverais ma mère. J'étais tellement déterminé à te retrouver que c'était devenue ma raison de vivre. Après que Viserys ait... Qu'il m'ait...

**Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Visenya. Elle ne connaissait rien de Viserys, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le connaisse. **

\- Tu sais là où je veux en venir, **repris-je après une seconde. **Je me sentais vide. J'aurais commis une grave erreur si je n'avais eu ce but là. Après ça, j'étais tellement déterminé à te retrouver que ça en est devenu ma raison de vivre. Bien sûr, en arrivant ici, de nouvelles raisons de vivre se sont ajoutés, mais le fait est là. Si je suis encore pleine de vie, c'est juste parce que je me devais de te trouver, et maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saisisses là où je veux en venir.

\- Si, je comprends. Tu ne peux pas savoir la torture que c'est de voir ses enfants sans même pouvoir leur parler ou les toucher, de ne pas pouvoir leur dire toute la vérité. J'aurais aimé tout te dire dès ton arrivé à Winterfell. Mais, c'était impossible. J'ai assisté à chaque moment de ta vie sans rien pouvoir faire. Je t'ai vu sourire, souffrir, pleurer... Et, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Et ça a été la même chose avec Jon. Je vous voyais, mais quand j'essayais de vous toucher et de vous parler, je me heurtais comme à une barrière invisible. C'est horrible.

\- Tu n'auras plus à vivre ça encore très longtemps. Tes enfants te rejoindront bien assez tôt. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. La vie est courte, surtout avec les temps qui court.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Adélys. Ne penses pas déjà à ta mort, alors que tu es encore pleine de vie. Jon et toi, vous aurez une belle et longue vie.

**Si seulement je pouvais y croire ! **

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? **Soufflai-je. **Mon destin est déjà écrit. Depuis que je suis à Westeros, je sais très bien ce qui va m'arriver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire : voir mon frère, sauver mon mari, aider ma famille, et finir ce que je dois faire. C'est une fatalité que je ne peux repousser, tu le sais bien. Tu sais de quoi je parle. Il me reste des choses à accomplir avant la bataille finale.

\- Tu es tellement courageuse. Tu vois ton avenir, et tu ne recules pas. Tu es bien plus forte que je ne l'étais. Je me demande où tu puises cette force qui fait celle que tu es.

\- Je suis né du feu, et de la glace. Ma force me vient de là. Jon est aussi comme ça.

**Mon Jon... Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps ! **

\- J'ai besoin de le voir, **soupirai-je en sentant cet irrépressible envie de le revoir. **Je le dois, et j'en ai envie. Je dois lui révéler certaines choses que je ne peux pas mettre par écrit. Il est temps pour moi de lui rappeler ma promesse : je lui avais dit qu'on se reverrait un jour. J'ai peur qu'il ne le prenne pas bien. Tu sais.. Elle... Tu comprends.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il le prendra bien. Souviens-toi de vos moments passés à Winterfell. Tu comprendras.

**Aussitôt, un souvenir me vint à l'esprit... **

_**\- Jon, écoutes-moi ! Pour moi,tu n'es pas un bâtard. Pour tes frères et sœurs, non plus. Tu es celui que tu es. Tu n'as pas demandé à naître comme ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu le sais. **_

_**Doucement, je me suis avancé vers lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens. **_

_**\- Ne renonces pas à tout ce que tu as, Jon Snow. Tu le regretteras. **_

_**Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se reculer, voulant mettre de la distance entre nous.**_

_**\- Je ne regretterai rien parce que rien ne me retiens, affirma t-il en se reculant encore plus.**_

_**Il commença alors à partir. Non, il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. **_

_**\- Moi, je te retiens ! M'écriai-je avant de lui barrer le passage en me mettant devant lui.**_

_**\- Tu n'en feras rien.**_

_**Il voulut m'écarter de son chemin,mais, ayant prévu le coup, j'avais déjà sorti mon épée. Il recula face à l'imposant acier valyrien que je brandissais contre lui. **_

_**\- Que comptes-tu faire avec cette épée ? S'inquiéta t-il, ne lâchant pas du regard ma fidèle lame.**_

_**Évidemment, il avait dû avoir vent de mes qualités en ce domaine pour me craindre. Il m'avait déjà vu m'entrainer, voilà pourquoi. C'était assez plaisant, je devais l'admettre.**_

_**\- Ce que je compte faire ? Ricanai-je en m'avançant, toujours avec la pointe de mon épée dans sa direction. Te convaincre de rester à Winterfell et te prouver qu'être bâtard n'est pas la pire chose.**_

_**\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que c'est d'être bâtard ! On t'humilie, on te rejette, on t'insulte. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es et on te juge pour ça. Tu fais partie d'une famille dont tu ne feras jamais vraiment parti. C'est dur et tu te demande chaque jour de ta putain de vie si c'est pas mieux de mourir. Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que c'est, toi qui a réussi à être adopté par cette famille alors que je ne l'ai jamais été moi-même. Ma belle-mère, la si respectée Catelyn Stark, m'a toujours détesté pour une raison que j'ignore. Est-ce comme ça que tu compte me prouver que ce n'est pas la pire des choses ? **_

_**\- Je sais que c'est horrible mais tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça alors montre aux autres que tu mérites d'être traiter différemment, lui fis-je en m'amusant à faire tourner mon épée autour de lui. Tu es un être bon, compréhensif et sensible. Montre-le aux autres et ils ne te jugeront pas. Avant que tu ne me dise que je ne peux pas comprendre, je tiens à éclaircir un point. Mon identité t'est inconnu, sauf mon prénom, et c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis moi-même une bâtarde, Jon Snow, alors je peux parfaitement comprendre ce que tu vis. **_

_**La tête qu'il fit fut épique. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Énormément d'émotions traversèrent son visage en quelques secondes : surprise, confusion, peine, colère, … **_

_**\- Mais, qui es-tu ? M'interrogea t-il avec méfiance.**_

_**La vérité allait enfin éclaté. J'ai baissé mon épée, m'apprêtant à dire, pour la première fois de ma vie, qui j'étais vraiment. **_

_**\- Je suis la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen et une inconnue. **_

**Notre premier baiser dans la cour de Winterfell...**

_**\- Je suis sûr que c'est ça. T'as peur que je te batte, Jon Snow.**_

_**\- Mais oui, c'est ça, ricana t-il.**_

_**J'ai avancé doucement vers lui, séparés par mon épée. Il recula. Brusquement, j'ai mis un violent coup dans son épée avec la mienne, la faisant voler dans les airs. Elle atterri à quelques mètres de là. La pointe de mon épée sur sa gorge, je souris niaisement.**_

_**\- Mort, soufflai-je.**_

_**Il sourit à son tour et partit chercher son épée. L'avais-je convaincu de se battre avec moi ? Je ne pouvais encore le dire avec certitude. Il revint vers moi et n'attendit pas un de mes gestes pour m'attaquer. Cool, j'avais envie de me défouler aussi. J'ai paré une à une toutes ses attaques jusqu'à... J'avais pas prévu qu'il me fasse un croche-pied alors je parti à la renverse, l'entrainant dans ma chute par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber avec moi alors il se sentit un peu gêné. C'est donc un Jon Snow tout rouge qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien. **_

_**\- Je suppose que je suis morte, fis-je dans un souffle.**_

_**Il sourit. Son regard se posa sur mes lèvres avant de revenir vers mes yeux. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer. Toute personne normalement constituée fait ça avant d'embrasser quelqu'un pour la première fois. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été très étonnée lorsque je senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai immédiatement répondu à son baiser tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Doucement, j'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il parcourait mes courbes.**_

**Et nos derniers instants... **

_**\- Ne me fais pas tes adieux de cette manière, Adélys.**_

_**\- Et comment veux-tu que je les fasse ?! Ne crois-tu pas que c'est déjà assez dur ? J'échangerais n'importe quoi, même mon âme, pour ne pas avoir à faire ça ! Je serais même prête à commettre un meurtre ou à me tuer pour ne pas le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi, ici. Revivre des centaines, des milliers de fois, la nuit que nous avons passés ensemble. Pouvoir me blottir contre ton torse comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Je suis maudite ! Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais le bonheur d'être dans tes bras. Je serais condamnée à errer comme une âme en peine à Port-Réal sous le regard satisfait de cette pétasse de reine. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la tuer, la faire mourir à petit feu ! Bon sang ! De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant rêvé de tuer quelqu'un. Cette maudite salope me gâche la vie, me retire ma liberté ! Notre liberté ! Je ne peux même pas la faire payer. Si je la tuais, là maintenant, pourrais-je rester avec toi ? Dis-moi que oui ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas partir... Je ne veux pas partir ! (Je me laissai tomber au sol). Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Les dieux me laissent tomber. Ma misérable vie ne les intéresse pas. (Il s'accroupit à côté de moi). Pitié, réprime cette douleur qui me broie le cœur ! Fais-la taire ! Ou tue-moi ! Fais quelque chose ! (Il m'attira contre son torse). Je ne veux plus la sentir... Je veux pouvoir tout oublier. Pouvoir recommencer ma vie et réussir là où j'ai échoué. Ne jamais venir à Westeros. Je suis sûre que ma vie n'en aurait été que meilleure. Certes, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, mais mon cœur serait toujours entier. Je serais resté saine. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à regretter notre rencontre. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, j'en suis consciente. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je fasse mes adieux. Que je fasse mes adieux à la plus belle période de ma vie. Que je tourne la page et que je commence à en écrire une autre. Je n'ai plus le choix. Le temps me manquent et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester là, contre toi, toute ma vie. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est rester avec toi. Me réveiller chaque matin à tes cotés et sentir ton doux parfum qui me rend dingue. Passer mes journées avec toi. Avoir des enfants avec toi. Me marier avec toi. Finir ma vie avec toi. Je voudrais tout faire avec toi. Mais c'est impossible ! (Les larmes inondèrent mes joues). Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux pas partir sans toi. Reste avec moi !... Emmène-moi au Mur si ça te chante mais ne me laisse pas emmener par cette pute de reine qui ne cherche qu'à m'écarter du pouvoir. Ne la laisse pas me détruire à petit feu. Je t'en prie, Jon ! Elle attend le moment parfait pour pouvoir me tuer. Je le sais, je le sens. Personne ne pourra m'épargner ça. Je suis maudite ! Tout le monde me dit que j'ai un destin à accomplir. Eh bien, mon destin, c'est de mourir. Et pourquoi pas ici, maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Mon cœur est en miette, mon âme n'est plus qu'un souvenir, et ma raison menace de s'éteindre. Ma personne toute entière ne sera plus jamais la même. **_

**La fois où il m'a dit qu'il voulait des enfants avec moi... **

_**\- Tu sais, Adélys, si il y a une personne avec qui je voudrais avoir des enfants, c'est bien toi. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de partager ma vie. **_

_**\- Même si je suis ta sœur ? **_

_**\- Nous sommes des Targaryens. Les mariages entre frères et sœurs n'est pas rare. **_

**Voilà où Lyanna voulait en venir ! Il ne prendrait pas mal le fait que Visenya soit sa fille parce qu'il voulait avoir des enfants avec moi ! **

\- J'ai compris, **admis-je. **

\- Jon est compréhensif, et tu sais bien qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.

**Oui, je le savais très bien. J'étais pareil. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester avec lui. **

\- Ma douce Adélys, il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Ne sois pas triste. On se reverra un jour, tu le sais bien. Mais, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu te parler.

\- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne me laisses pas.

**Je la suppliais, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Elle était morte. Jamais elle ne pourrait rester. J'avais déjà eu la chance de pouvoir lui parler au moins une fois. Je ne pouvais pas ma retenir. J'ai donc arrêter de la supplier, résigné. **

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma fille, **sourit-elle. **Nous nous reverrons un jour. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

**Je sentis sa main me caresser les cheveux tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je l'ai regardé tristement, sentant ma résistance fondre. Une boule me serra la gorge. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas craquer, ne pas laisser les larmes inonder mes joues. Elle remarqua mon combat intérieur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. **

\- A bientôt, ma chérie, **dit-elle avant de m'embrasser doucement. **

**Elle s'écarta de moi à regret, et s'engagea dans le long couloir menant vers l'extérieur sans jamais regarder derrière elle. J'ai mémorisé chaque détail de ce départ, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un mur. Une fois hors de vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de craquer, m'effondrant au sol, les larmes dévastant mes joues. J'avais enfin découvert qui était ma mère...**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le bond dans le temps ? L'arrivé à Winterfell ? Le nouveau personnage, Claris ? Les quelques nouvelles sur Robb et Theon ? Les flashback ? Visenya ? L'apparition inexpliquée de Lyanna Stark ? Dites-moi tout !

Je ne peux que vous donner deux indices sur le chapitre suivant, puisque je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire : Il y aura un long voyage, et des retrouvailles.

A très bientôt pour la suite, en espérant ne pas vous la donner en retard.


	21. Chapitre 20

Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie ce chapitre en avance ! J'en avais marre de vous faire patienter alors que j'ai finie ce chapitre, alors j'ai décidé de vous le donner maintenant.

Je dois vous apprendre aussi que j'ai crée une page Facebook pour vous donner toutes les informations relatives à mes fics, et surtout, pour ne pas vous faire attendre et vous donner les raisons de mes retards : adelysfanfic Si vous n'arrivez pas à lire le lien, il est sur mon profil.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Max**

Comme tu dis, elle l'avait prévenue, mais Theon est du genre borné, alors il n'a pas pris en compte ses avertissements. Dommage pour lui...:/

Bonne lecture !

**Lya**

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Adélys avec une autre mère. C'était assez prévisible, c'est vrai, mais inconcevable que ce soit quelqu'un d'autres.

Bonne lecture !

**Lol**

J'aime beaucoup ton nom ;)

Moi aussi, la disparition de Jaime m'a attristée, mais je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même mdrr. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne risque rien.

C'est assez prévisible qu'elle se rende à Winterfell, puisque c'est là que l'histoire a commencé. Ca marque le début d'une autre période de sa vie, en quelque sorte.

A bientôt !

**JuneParr**

Je n'imaginais pas quelqu'un d'autres. Je sais que c'est assez prévisible, mais bon... C'était inconcevable que cela puisse être quelqu'un d'autres.

Bonne lecture !

**Saura**

Je suis impressionnée et flattée que ma fic te plaise et que tu l'ais lu d'un coup. Je suis ravie qu'Adélys te plaise. Elle plait à tout le monde apparemment ;)

A bientôt !

**Nym**

Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise. J'avais un peu peur que les flashbacks ne plaisent pas trop, mais je suis rassurée de voir que tu les apprécies.

Bonne lecture !

**Lyla**

Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas te dire comment elle est apparu non plus. Je suis peut-être celle qui écrit, ça ne veux pas dire pour autant que j'en sais beaucoup plus que vous loll. Peut-être le découvrirons-nous un jour …

Bonne lecture !

**Aricie**

Ah, ses fameux cheveux rouges ! Je ne peux le dire moi-même pourquoi ils le sont loll. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse pour trouver une raison.

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt, je l'espère !

**LittleFlicka**

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Calypso2158**

Hey, miss !

Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je dois admettre que la tienne me plait beaucoup, et c'est toujours avec une grande impatience que j'attends la suite :D

Je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes différentes fics, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

* * *

Je dédis ce chapitre à LittleFlicka. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que je réunirais Adélys, et Jon à un moment donné. C'est le moment ! Ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi joyeux que ce que tu espères, néanmoins.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Nous avancions doucement sur la neige. Visenya me tenait la main fermement tout en regardant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Elle grelottait, comme moi. J'avais terriblement envie de la serrer contre moi mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais rester vigilante au cas où on nous attaquerait. Nous étions dans un endroit dangereux, alors il fallait faire attention. Heureusement, nous n'étions plus très loin du Mur. **

**Voilà trois jours que nous avions quittés Winterfell, et que j'avais laissée mes dragons là-bas, sous la garde de Claris. Trois jours que nous marchions sans presque nous arrêter. Ce voyage était vraiment pénible, et éreintant. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi difficile de rejoindre le Mur. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne serait pas aisé de voyager avec une enfant. J'avais fait le choix de partir de Winterfell en connaissance de cause. **

**Ce choix n'avait pas été facile à faire. Pendant trois jours, j'avais réfléchis à ce que je devais faire. J'avais deux choix : rejoindre Jon au Mur, ou partir à la recherche de Jaime. Finalement, j'avais décidé de partir pour le Mur pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur les Targaryen, et Aemon Targaryen était en mesure de me fournir des réponses à mes questions. Âgé de 102 ans, il devait être une mine d'information. De plus, j'avais vraiment besoin de voir Jon. Malgré ces quelques années où l'on ne s'est pas vu, je l'aimais encore terriblement, même s'il était mon frère jumeau. Il me manquait, et chaque nuit sans exception, je rêvais que je l'empêchais de prendre le noir. Évidemment, personne ne savait rien de ceci, pas même mon propre mari. **

**C'était un peu étrange de dire que j'étais mariée. Les choses avaient tellement changés en si peu de temps. J'étais mariée à Jaime Lannister, et j'avais deux enfants incestueux. C'était à peine croyable. Si l'on m'avait dit ça quelques années auparavant, j'aurais ri au nez de mon locuteur. La jeune fille qui s'était faite attaquer par un sombre-loup n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle que j'étais maintenant. Pourtant, me revoilà en chemin pour le Mur ! J'espérais juste ne pas être confronté à un sombre-loup cette fois-ci. **

**Visenya se prit les pieds dans une branche d'arbre, et tomba par terre, poussant un petit cri mêlant surprise et douleur. Je l'ai aussitôt aidé à se relever, et ai examiné ses genoux, et ses bras. Elle n'avait rien. La neige avait amorti sa chute. Elle sanglotait doucement contre moi. **

\- Maman... Je... veux... papa.

**Cela me brisa le cœur. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me suis contentée de la serrer fort contre moi. **

\- Veux voir papa, **gémit-elle en enserrant mon cou de ses petits bras. **

\- Ma chérie, il faut que je vois quelqu'un au Mur, d'accord ? C'est ton... oncle, Jon.

**Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour me regarder dans les yeux. **

\- Mais moi, je veux papa, **souffla t-elle, ses yeux me suppliant. **

**Ça devait être dur pour elle mais je ne pouvais rebrousser chemin. Château noir n'était plus très loin. Pourquoi l'avais-je emmené avec moi, bon sang ? Elle ne méritait pas de vivre ça. La pauvre n'avait que 3 ans. J'étais la pire des mères. En emmenant Visenya, je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. Je voulais à tout prix revoir Jon, et la lui présenter. Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle avait déjà un père. Certes, ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, mais ils l'étaient par le cœur. Ils s'aimaient plus que de raison. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Jaime soit si attentifs aux besoin d'un enfant. Même si ce n'est pas la sienne, il l'a considérait comme sa fille. Et ce n'était pas que pour sauver les apparences !Visenya n'était pas la fille de Jaime, et ça se voyait physiquement. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux oscillant entre le gris et le mauve de Visenya paraissait étrange étant donné que Jaime avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, mais tout le monde s'en moquait. Tout le monde, sauf la reine qui avait tenté plus d'une fois de me faire avouer un adultère. Pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais commis ce crime. J'ai conçu Visenya avant même de savoir que j'allais me marier avec Jaime. Mais, comment aurais-je pu convaincre la reine ? Elle était têtue. **

\- Ma chérie, mon trésor, nous sommes plus très loin de Château noir, **lui expliquai-je en lui caressant les cheveux. **Quand on y sera, je discuterai avec certaines personnes, et on resteras quelques jours, puis on partira rejoindre Jaime. D'accord ?

**Elle hocha la tête, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Je lui ai proposé ma main, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Nous reprîmes la route en silence. Elle était courageuse, et j'appréciais ça. J'aurais dû réfléchir plus longtemps avant d'entreprendre ce voyage. J'aurais dû penser à ce qu'elle ressentirait. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise mère ! Mais, en même temps, je n'avais eu aucun exemple. J'avais appris le « métier » de mère par moi-même. **

\- Visenya, tu vois ce que je vois ? **L'interrogeai-je en m'arrêtant soudainement lorsque je vis des formes se dessiner dans le brouillard. **

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Elle paraissait légèrement inquiète, tout comme moi. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Des maisons ? Des sauvageons ? Intérieurement, je me suis traitée d'idiote. Les sauvageons vivaient au-delà du Mur. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça devait être vivant parce que ça approchait. Mon sang se glaça. Visenya n'osait même plus bouger. **

\- Ma chérie, il faut qu'on déguerpisse ! **Lui lançai-je en tentant de l'emmener dans l'autre direction. **

**Elle refusa de bouger, pétrifiée. **

\- Visenya, il faut bouger ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, alors il faut bouger. S'il te plaît, ma chérie.

\- J'ai peur, maman.

**Je me suis abaissée à sa hauteur, et l'ai tenu par les épaules, tout en regardant tout de même les formes étranges qui commençait à se détacher du paysage. Elles avaient forme humaine. De loin, ses formes ressemblaient à des hommes, mais bien vite je me rendis compte que ça n'en était pas. Une dizaine de marcheurs blancs fonçaient droit sur nous. Je me suis raidit tout à coup, effrayée. **

\- Visenya, je veux que tu ta caches derrière un arbre, ou un rocher, et tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne t'ai pas appelé, d'accord ? **Lui fis-je, prise de panique. **

**Elle hocha vivement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs. **

\- Vas-y !

**Elle partit aussitôt en courant vers un rocher non loin de là. Se faufilant derrière, elle disparut complètement. Rassurée, j'ai dégainé mon épée. J'étais prête au combat. D'après Jon, l'acier valyrien était capable de tuer un marcheur blanc. C'est ce que nous allons voir. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci continuaient d'avancer, et ils étaient maintenant très près de moi. A quelques pas tout au plus. La peur m'enserra le ventre. Il n'y avait pas seulement ma vie en jeu, mais aussi celle de ma fille. Ce n'était pas rien. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je me serais enfuie aussi vite que possible, mais... Comment le faire avec une enfant de 3 ans ? J'aurais dû la porter, et j'aurais fatiguée plus vite. Je devais me battre, je n'avais plus le choix. Si mon destin était de mourir ici et maintenant, alors je mourrais. Je mourrais en protégeant ma fille. **

\- Par tous les dieux ! **Soufflai-je en voyant de plus près les marcheurs blancs. **

**Ils étaient effrayant, et impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas en rencontrer aussi tôt. Que faisaient-ils dans le Nord, dans les terres couronnés ? Une question que j'aurais aimé poser à Jon. **

\- Venez goûter l'acier de mon épée, **souris-je en plaçant cette dernière devant mon visage. **

**Un premier marcheur blanc m'attaqua. Rapide, je lui ai coupé le bras gauche, puis la tête. Un de moins ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour me réjouir. Cinq autres se jetèrent sur moi. J'ai paré tant bien que mal leurs attaques, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient bien rapide, et je commençais à fatiguer un peu. Ça faisait des jours que je marchais, et je mangeais peu, offrant mes provisions à Visenya. Plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, je n'ai pu leur résister bien longtemps. Ils me plaquèrent au sol, alors que six autres marcheurs blancs les rejoignirent. Me débattant, j'ai réussi à m'échapper du cercle qu'ils avaient formés, mais ce que je redoutais arriva. Un d'eux réussit à me blesser au bras. La lame de son poignard pénétra ma chair jusqu'à l'os. Ce fut avec de grands efforts que j'ai réussi à retenir un hurlement de douleur. Tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un gémissement. Habile, j'ai réussi à me faufiler entre eux, mais un me rattrapa par les cheveux, et me plaqua de nouveau au sol. Mais, je n'allais sûrement pas me laisser faire. Roulant sur moi-même, je me suis relevée d'un bond, et leur ai fait face. Seulement, dans une de mes chutes, j'ai dû lâcher mon épée puisqu'elle n'était plus mes mains. Eh bien, bravo, Adélys ! Tu vas te battre à mains nus contre onze marcheurs blancs ! Autant dire que je n'avais aucun espoir d'en réchapper. Pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à me défendre avec mes poings. Je n'allais pas me laisser me faire tuer sans réagir. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Non, j'allais me battre jusqu'au bout. Malgré les coups que je recevais, je continuais à me battre, tout en cherchant des yeux mon épée. Mais, malheureusement, mes coups ne servaient à rien. Ils ne sentaient même pas mes attaques. A quoi bon les frapper s'ils ne sentaient rien ? Je devais m'enfuir ! Mais j'étais entourée ! D'ailleurs, une question me vint à l'esprit : est-ce que les marcheurs blancs ont un cerveau ? Parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir une tactique d'approche. Ils m'entouraient, et s'approchaient de moi pour me tuer. Il était difficile de pouvoir leur échapper, il fallait l'admettre. C'est pour ça qu'il me fallut quelques minutes de lutte pour pouvoir passer. Une fois libérée, je me suis mise à courir vers une petite forêt. Seulement, il y eut un problème. Un gros problème qui m'obligea à m'arrêter. J'avais une épée plantée dans le dos, et qui ressortait au niveau de mon abdomen. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés en voyant le sang jaillir de ma blessure, et tâcher la neige à mes pieds. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. C'est à ce moment-là que mes jambes choisirent de me lâcher. Que le sol semblait dur et froid lorsque mes genoux le heurtèrent ! Que la neige fut fraîche quand mon visage la rencontra ! Que la douleur fut insupportable lorsque l'épée dans mon corps bougea ! Ce fut alors le trou noir... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lorsque je repris connaissance, je n'étais plus dans la neige. Non, j'étais dans une sorte d'infirmerie, vu les lits que je voyais, et les instruments médicaux. En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait pas le plus. Non, je cherchais Visenya. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était juste à coté de moi, et qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle avait de longues cernes sous les yeux, et elle était très pâle. Mon cœur se serra, mais j'ai tout de même poussé un long soupir de soulagement. Rassurée, j'ai pu commencer à vérifier chaque parties de mon corps. **

**Tout d'abord, j'avais du mal à remuer les lèvres, et ma gorge était sèche. De plus, mes membres semblaient glacé. J'étais en état d'hypothermie, sans doute. Une longue couverture épaisse recouvrait mon corps, m'empêchant de voir le bas de mon tronc, là où j'avais été le plus gravement blessé. Mon bras étant sous la couverture également, je ne pus vérifier son état. Dommage... J'aurais bien voulu soulever la couverture, mais j'étais incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit, à part la tête. Et pourtant j'avais essayé de toutes mes forces ! **

**Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais pu rester inconsciente. Sûrement pas plus d'une journée. Ça serait étonnant que cela soit plus longtemps. Mais bon, je n'étais pas mestre. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'avais été soignée par un mestre ? Bon sang, je ne savais rien, et je ne pouvais même pas bouger pour partir en quête d'information ! C'était vraiment frustrant ! J'avais désespérément envie de savoir qui avait pris soin de moi. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de le savoir. Au moment où j'allais essayer de nouveau de bouger, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme qui devait bien avoir... oui, une centaine d'année. Il s'approcha de moi tout doucement, en touchant les meubles autour de lui pour se repérer. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner qu'il était aveugle. Je l'ai donc reconnu. **

\- Aemon Targaryen, n'est-ce pas ? **Fis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque lorsqu'il fut à mon chevet. **Je suis donc au Mur ?

\- C'est exact. Qui êtes-vous ? Votre enfant n'a pas voulu me le dire.

**Visenya n'avait pas voulu dire mon nom ? Voilà qui m'étonnait beaucoup ! **

\- Je m'appelle... Adélys.. Tar..garyen. Je suis .. la fille de.. Rhaegar.

**Il sembla reconnaître mon nom, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. **

\- Adélys ? Vous êtes donc la sœur de Jon...

\- Il vous a donc parlé de moi.

**Il hocha la tête d'un air las. Il tâta mon front pour vérifier ma température, puis procéda à l'examen de mes blessures, me donnant le loisir de les voir pour la première fois. J'aurais dû m'abstenir. C'était moche... Et encore, le mot était faible comparé à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. J'avais soudain la nausée. J'ai préféré penser à autre chose. **

\- Est-ce que... que Jon est dans le coin ? **Lui demandai-je, la curiosité prenant le dessus. **

\- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt.

**Il ne dit plus un mot sur Jon, et replaça la couverture sur moi lorsqu'il eut fini de vérifier mes blessures. Il passa au lit suivant où quelqu'un reposait. Je ne voyais pas son visage, juste son corps. Il semblait en mauvais état lui aussi. Enfin, je dis « lui », mais était-ce seulement un homme ? Je ne saurais le dire. **

**J'ai observé chaque fait et geste du mestre, imprimant tout dans ma mémoire. C'est la seule distraction que j'avais, alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Autant faire quelque chose. Je m'ennuyais à mourir. J'aurais tout donné rien que pour avoir un bon livre sous la main. Ce qui me fit penser... Tyrion. Mon cher Tyrion. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une nuit blanche avec lui à lire et discuter de nos connaissances. Il me manquait terriblement. J'aurais tellement aimé retourner quelques années en arrière pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus de ces moments à la bibliothèque. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma vie à Port-Réal me manquerait autant. Ma nouvelle vie de nomade était bien fade et peu intéressante par rapport à celles que j'avais vécu à Winterfell, et Port-Réal. Même les menaces de la reine me manquait ! C'est dire ! ... Bon, il fallait que j'arrête de regretter le passé. J'ai donc chassé la nostalgie qui m'envahissait. C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un entra, alors que le mestre sortait.**

**J'ai essayé de voir qui cela pouvait être, mais, ne pouvant lever la tête, je ne vis rien d'autre que ses jambes emmitouflé dans de lourdes bottes noirs. C'était un frère de la Garde de Nuit. Il s'approcha du lit voisin du mien, là où le mestre se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant. Je vis alors son visage. C'était un homme qui semblait assez enrobé, ce qui me surprit aux premiers abords. Il sentit mon regard sur lui, et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient marrons, et son regard était amicale. Ma première impression fut bonne. Cet homme inspirait confiance. **

\- Bonjour, **me salua t-il chaleureusement. **Je suis Samwell Tarly. Et vous êtes ?

\- Adélys. Enchantée.

\- Enchanté également, Adélys... Adélys ?... Oh... La sœur de Jon.

**Bon sang, tout le monde était au courant ! **

\- Dites-moi.. Samwell... Pouvez-vous me dire où il est ?

\- Il est juste là, **répondit-il en me montrant le lit juste à coté du mien. **

**J'ai immédiatement voulu me lever, mais j'en fut incapable. Je parvenais à bouger un peu mes doigts, mais rien d'autres. **

\- Je ne penses pas que vous devriez vous lever, **me dit-il. **Vous le verrez quand il se réveillera, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Une sauvageonne lui a tiré dessus avec un arc. Il s'était infiltré parmi eux, et il a été apparemment découvert.

**Une sauvageonne ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé encore ? **

\- Il est là depuis longtemps ? **Lui demandai-je, inquiète. **

\- Il est arrivé après vous, ma dame.

**Cela ne m'éclairait pas trop. **

\- C'est-à-dire, Samwell ?

\- Sam, je vous en prie. Il est là depuis environ huit heures, et vous, depuis plus de onze heures. On vous a trouvé allongée dans une mare de sang non loin d'ici. Vous étiez encore vivante, et votre fille pleurait dans vos bras. Que vous est-il arrivé, ma dame ?

**Des images de la scène qui s'était déroulé avant ma perte de conscience me revinrent à l'esprit. Je revoyais encore le sang tacher la neige, la douleur m'envahir... Je ne voulais plus y penser. Pourtant, je devais lui dire ce qui m'était arrivé. **

\- Je me rendais au Mur pour voir Jon, et lui parler, mais nous avons été attaqué en chemin par des Marcheurs Blancs. Comment se fait-il qu'ils étaient dans les terres du Nord ?

\- Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de traverser le Mur. C'est très inquiétant. Vous avez réellement tenté de les combattre ?

\- Je suis sûre d'en avoir tué au moins un. Jon m'a dit que l'acier valyrien est efficace contre les Marcheurs Blanc. Mon épée est de cet acier. J'étais bien partie pour tous les tuer, mais j'ai été submergée par le nombre. J'étais face à onze Marcheurs blanc.

**Il sembla surpris par ce que je venais de lui apprendre. **

\- Vous êtes courageuse, **me sourit-il. **Jon m'avait dit que vous l'étiez, et je suis ravi de voir qu'il ne m'a pas menti. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous êtes charmante. Est-il vrai que vous lisez beaucoup ?

\- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, ma nouvelle vie ne me permet pas de lire autant que je le voudrais. Mais, quand j'étais à Port-Réal, je lisais tout le temps avec mon compagnon de toujours, Tyrion Lannister.

**Il connaissait ce nom. Quant à savoir s'il avait déjà rencontré Tyrion, je n'en savais rien. **

\- Jon vous a-t-il parlé de nos origines ? **Le questionnai-je, curieuse. **

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes des Targaryen. Les petits-enfants de feu Aerys Targaryen. Mais, vous n'avez pas la même mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En réalité, si. Nous sommes jumeaux.

**La nouvelle le surprit beaucoup. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Jon et moi à tour de rôle pour voir si nous avions une quelconque ressemblance. **

\- Vous n'avez plus les cheveux rouges, **remarqua t-il. **

\- Quand j'ai fui Port-Réal, j'ai dû les foncer pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu survivre pendant plus de deux ans.

**Nous aurions dû faire la même chose avec Jaime. Il n'aurait pas été enlevé. **

\- C'est malin, **souffla t-il. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle chose, pour ma part.

**Moi non plus. Heureusement que Jehanne était là. Sans elle, je n'aurais pu échapper à la reine. **

\- Sam... C'est toi ? **Retentit soudainement une voix dans le lit à coté du mien. **

**Je reconnus cette voix. Des frissons me parcoururent. L'avais-je imaginé ? **

\- Jon ! Te voilà enfin réveillé ! J'ai des choses à te dire...

\- Hum... Je crois que cela va devoir attendre. Je ne me sens pas vraiment en forme.

\- Je comprends. Mais, il faut vraiment que je te dises quelque chose. C'est... ta... Tu sais..

**Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas réussir à le dire. Il fallait donc que je m'en charge. **

\- C'est moi, **intervins-je d'une voix peu assurée. **

**Il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle Sam nous regardait à tour de rôle. Quel expression Jon avait-il ? M'avait-il reconnu ? J'étais incapable de le dire. **

\- Je rêve ? **Entendis-je au bout d'un moment. **Elle ne peut être ici. Sam, est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations ?

\- Tu n'hallucines pas, Jon. Je suis bien là, en chair et en os. Enfin, presque.

**La suite fut un peu flou. Je vis Sam se précipiter vers le lit de Jon, sans que je sache pourquoi. L'instant d'après, le visage de Jon était dans mon champ de vision. Il était au bord de mon lit, et me dévisageait comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. **

\- Oh, Adélys, tu as changé ! **S'exclama t-il subitement. **

\- Toi aussi. Tu as vu comme tu es pâle ! On dirait que tu viens de frôler la mort.

\- Et toi alors ! Tu as les lèvres bleus, le visage pâle, et des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

**J'ai déglutit. Je ne voulais pas raconter l'histoire une nouvelle fois. Sam s'en chargea donc pour moi. **

\- Où est Jaime Lannister ? **M'interrogea Jon, curieux, et soucieux. **Et pourquoi as-tu fuit Port-Réal, exactement ?

\- J'ai fui Port-Réal... juste après l'exécution de Lord Stark. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher son exécution, mais … Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai vu sa tête se décoller de son corps sans rien faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai vu son sang tâcher le sol de Port-Réal, et j'ai alors pensé que cela devrait plutôt être celui de Joffrey. Emplie de rage, j'ai dégainé mon épée, et ai tenté de le tuer. Mais, j'en fus incapable. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui. Je l'ai alors menacé de mort. Joffrey a envoyé ses sbires pour m'arrêter, mais, aidée de Jaime qui les a retint, je me suis enfuie de Port-Réal avec Jehanne, ma messagère. D'ailleurs, grâce à cette dernière, Jaime et... Ma petite-fille que j'avais mise au monde la veille ont pu me rejoindre le lendemain. Nous sommes partis tous les quatre dans le Conflans où l'on se croyait en sécurité. Sauf qu'il y a plus d'un mois, il s'est passé quelque chose. Jaime est parti à la chasse, et il... il n'est jamais revenu. Je pense qu'il a été enlevé. Alors, je me suis enfuie de nouveau, et je me suis rendue à Winterfell où … Bon sang, Winterfell n'est plus rien de ce qu'elle était ! Je m'y sentais mal à l'aise, et bien que le peuple me voyait comme la seule à pouvoir diriger la cité, je suis partie pour le Mur, pour te voir. Tu connais la suite.

\- Ta fille ? Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

**Il la vit à coté de moi, et sourit tendrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ses cheveux noirs. **

\- Elle... Elle s'appelle Visenya.

**A l'entente de son nom, la petite ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux qui se fixèrent immédiatement sur Jon. Il fut stupéfait par leurs couleurs. Son regard se porta soudainement sur moi, accusateur. J'ai baissé les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. **

\- Oncle Jon ? **L'appela Visenya pour voir si c'était bien lui. **

**Sam eut un petit rire en entendant cela, ce qui lui valut trois paires d'yeux noirs. **

\- C'est moi, **lui sourit Jon. **

\- Tu ressembles à Ly... Lyarna Stak.

**Jon fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien sûr reconnu le nom qu'elle venait de mentionner, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle la connaisse. Quant à moi, je faisais profil bas, espérant échapper aux questions pour un temps. Malheureusement... **

\- Adélys, comment connait-elle Lyanna ?

\- Elle a vu.. sa tombe à Winterfell, et … hum... Eh bien...

\- Quand tu hésites autant, c'est que tu as quelque chose à dire.

**Bon sang, il me connaissait trop bien ! **

\- C'est vrai, **admis-je avant de soupirer. **

**Je manquais de courage tout à coup. J'aurais donné cher pour être inconsciente, là, maintenant. Si seulement ce genre de chose pouvait se contrôler ! **

\- Quand j'étais sur sa tombe, une chose vraiment étrange est arrivé. Elle.. Elle m'est apparu, **lui appris-je en hésitant. **

\- Elle t'es apparu ? Mais elle est morte il y a des années !

\- Je le sais bien ! Pourtant, je la voyais aussi clairement que je te vois maintenant. Elle était bel et bien réelle, crois-moi. J'y croyais pas mes yeux. Pourtant, elle était là devant moi, et m'a parlé. Elle m'a révélé des choses.

**J'avais capté son attention. D'un geste impatient, il poussa à continuer. **

\- Eh bien, elle m'a révélé l'identité de ma mère... Je... Je suis ta sœur jumelle. Nous avons été séparés à notre naissance pour nous protéger. Je ressemblais apparemment trop à une Targaryen pour rester avec les Stark, et toi, tu es trop Stark pour rester avec des Targaryen.

**Il prit quelques secondes pour encaisser cette nouvelle. **

\- Comment est-elle ? **Me demanda t-il. **Physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Aidez-moi à me mettre assise avant.

**Jon s'exécuta, m'aidant à me redresser. Une vive douleur me traversa l'abdomen, mais j'ai serré les dents pour ne pas montrer que j'avais mal. Sam vint aider Jon en le voyant avoir du mal à me redresser. Après quelques secondes d'efforts, je fus enfin assise. **

\- Les gens n'ont pas mentis, **dis-je, légèrement essoufflée après avoir enduré la douleur. **Je lui ressembles beaucoup. Sauf qu'elle a les yeux gris, et les cheveux noirs, comme toi. Elle aurait tellement aimé te voir. Pour elle, c'est une torture de nous voir sans pouvoir nous toucher ou nous parler.

**Devant l'air peiné de Jon, j'eus du mal à ne pas pleurer. Pendant toute sa vie, Jon s'était demandé qui était sa mère, et personne n'avait été en mesure de lui dire. Il en avait énormément souffert. **

\- Adélys, où est Jehanne ? **S'enquit Jon, changeant de sujet. **

\- Elle ne supportait pas le froid mordant du Nord, alors je l'ai envoyé auprès de Viserys et Daenerys. Elle leur sera utile. Quant à mes dragons, je les ai laissé à une amie à Winterfell.

\- Tes dragons ? Tu as des dragons ?!

**Ah, il n'était pas au courant. Ayant peur que mes lettres soient interceptés, je ne les avais pas mentionnés. **

\- Ils m'ont été donné par Jehanne qui avait été chargé par Ilyrio Mopatis de me les remettre, **lui appris-je. **Je les ai fait éclore peu de temps avant mon départ de Port-Réal. Je les ai appelés Lyannis, Meraxès, et Moonrex. Ils sont tellement adorable !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as des dragons ! Ils ont disparus depuis tellement longtemps ! C'est... extraordinaire !

\- Daenerys en a trois aussi. Ainsi, au total, nous avons six dragons. Voilà notre arme secrète.

**Ma première victime serait sûrement Cersei, puis Joffrey. J'ordonnerais à mes dragons de les brûler vif, ou les dévorer, comme la princesse Rhaenyra l'avait été. **

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici alors, si tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? **M'interrogea t-il, sceptique. **

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, et j'ai besoin d'informations sur les Targaryens, et sur les Marcheurs Blancs.

\- Les Marcheurs Blancs ? Ils sont sensibles au feu, et on peut les tuer avec du verredragon, du feu grégeois, ou de l'acier valyrien.

**Je savais déjà tout ça ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais apprendre. **

\- Non, je veux savoir comment on devient Marcheur Blanc, **lui fis-je avec une certaine impatience. **

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, c'est quand ils nous tuent, ou qu'on meurt, que l'on devient comme eux, **me répondit Sam. **C'est pour ça qu'il faut brûler les corps. Apparemment, **continua t-il, **ils auraient leur propre magie, et leur propre langage. Ils ont des armes spécifiques forgés dans un métal inconnue qui ressemble à du cristal, et qui brille d'une belle lumière bleue qui émettent un son strident lorsqu'elles pénètrent la chair d'un corps ou le feu d'une flamme. Leur corps semblent résistant à toutes armes, sauf à l'acier valyrien. Ils détestent le fer, le soleil, et toutes les créatures à sang chaud. J'ai lu qu'ils leur arrivent de monter des cadavres de chevaux, d'ours, ou de mammouths, mais aussi, utiliser des araignées de glace afin de pister leurs victimes.

\- Je n'en demandais pas autant, mais merci pour toutes ces informations. Ça me sera utile. En tout cas, ce n'est pas très rassurant. Et dire que j'ai faillit être tué par ces … ça.

**Je comprenais enfin pourquoi j'avais tant eu froid lorsque j'avais été traversé par une épée. J'avais définitivement frôlé la mort, ou plutôt, j'ai faillit devenir une marcheuse blanche. Je me demande ce que ça aurait fait de devenir quelque chose d'autres. Aurais-je tué tout ceux que j'aurais rencontré ? Aurais-je tué ma propre fille ? Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Inconsciemment, j'ai serré Visenya contre moi autant que je le pouvais. **

\- J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai peur, **admis-je avec une certaine inquiétude décelable dans ma voix. **Je sais qui va mourir, et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher tout ça. Je sais comment les choses vont se passer, et je ne pourrais rien y changer, à part assister à tout ça. Ça me fait peur, parce que je ne peux absolument pas empêcher ma mort, et celle de certains de mes proches. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est suivre le destin.

**Jon s'est figé lorsque j'ai mentionné ma propre mort. **

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce genre de chose ? **Me questionna Sam, curieux. **

\- J'ai le pouvoir de sentir les choses. C'est comme... des intuitions. Ça me vient comme ça, sans que je comprenne comment. Un peu comme des pensées, voyez-vous. A cause de ça, je peux voir des événements qui vont se passer avant qu'il ne se passe. Enfin, pas toujours. Parfois, il m'arrive des choses que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Que sentez-vous en ce moment ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je sais juste que ma fin approche. Tout est confus depuis quelques temps, et ça ne me rassure pas.

**La dernière fois que mes intuitions avaient été brouillé, j'étais enceinte de Visenya. J'espérais ne pas attendre d'enfant, car ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, mais, compte tenue des mes intuitions passés concernant les trois enfants que j'aurais, cela ne serait pas étonnant que je sois enceinte. Cela serait même prévisible. **

\- Comment vas-tu mourir, Adélys ? **Demanda Jon avec une expression sinistre. **

\- Ce sera sanglant, et douloureux. Bien entendu, ce sera long. C'est tout ce que je sais.

**Une mort classique, en somme. **

\- Et moi ? **Reprit Jon. **

\- Tu mourras après moi, trahi, et poignardé dans le dos. Tu deviendras ton pire cauchemar.

\- Tu fais peur, Adélys. Voilà deux destins tragiques que tu nous prédit !

**Je me faisais peur à moi-même. Voir sa mort avant de la vivre était très effrayant. Surtout quand on savait qu'on ne pouvait l'éviter. **

\- Je sais à peu près quand tout cela va arriver, **poursuivis-je. **Dans environ quatre, voire cinq ans.

\- Tu es terrifiante !

**J'aurais plutôt dit « étrange », mais bon... Ce n'était que mon avis. **

\- Il y a un moyen d'empêcher notre mort, **rétorquai-je immédiatement. **

\- Quel est-il ?

\- C'est simple. Mourrons maintenant. Non, je plaisante ! Il nous suffit de quitter Westeros et de laisser tout le monde à son sort.

**Il n'avait pas entendu la meilleure... **

\- Quelles seront les conséquences de cette... fugue, si je puis dire ? **M'interrogea t-il après un moment de réflexion. **

\- Beaucoup de morts... Cersei, Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, Jaime, Tywin, Arya, Sansa, Littlefinger, le Limier, la Montagne, Daenerys, Viserys, E... Elaenna, Robb, Catelyn, Loras et Margaery Tyrell, Renly et Stannis Baratheon, Oberyn Martell, et Theon Greyjoy... Presque toutes les maisons de Westeros disparaitront. Deux vies comparés à tout celles-ci, ce n'est rien.

\- Tant de personnes mortes... Juste parce qu'on refuserait de se sacrifier ! C'est injuste.

\- C'est la vie ! Estimes-toi heureux d'avoir le choix.

**Il me jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de plaisanter. **

\- Tu parles d'un choix ! Mourir ou laisser les autres mourir ! Pourquoi nous ?

\- Jon, nous sommes les enfants nés de l'union du feu et de la glace. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir rétablir le royaume, et reprendre ce qui est nôtre.

\- Oui, mais le trône de fer ne sera ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Juste pour les autres Targaryens.

\- Nous sommes illégitimes, ne l'oublie pas. Jamais nous ne pourrions monter sur le trône pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun de nos parents ne peut nous légitimer. Ils sont morts ! Si nous étions légitimes, toi ou moi auraient pu prétendre au trône, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Personne dans le royaume n'accepterait un bâtard comme roi. Pas même les dorniens.

**On serait détrôné et exécuté rapidement par des prétendants plus légitimes. Nos têtes seraient exposés sur des piques en guise d'exemples. ****_Voilà ce qui arrive aux usurpateurs_****. **

\- Un roi pourrait nous légitimer, **proposa Jon, qui venait visiblement d'avoir cette idée. **

\- Je suis sûre que Joffrey sera ravie de nous céder son trône, **ricanai-je. **Avec un « s'il te plait », il te le donnera sans discuter. Il est tellement généreux ! Quand il me verra arriver à Port-Réal, il m'accueillera avec un grand sourire, et me serrera dans ses bras, tellement il m'adore !

\- Cesses de te moquer, Adélys ! Je ne trouves pas ça amusant.

**Je me suis renfrognée. Il avait pas envie de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait avec un ton aussi brusque et ferme. J'ai préféré garder le silence plutôt que de continuer à me moquer. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver. **

\- Aucun roi ne voudrait vous légitimer, sans vouloir être vexant, **intervint Sam. **Vous êtes des Targaryens. Vous êtes une menace pour toutes les maisons de Westeros qui veulent le trône de fer. Celui qui consentirait à vous légitimer est un fou.

\- En plus, je ne suis plus une Targaryen, mais une Lannister, **ajoutai-je. **La maison de l'époux prime sur celle de l'épouse. Me légitimer ne servirait à rien.

**Jon se figea. Ce que je venais de dire ne lui plaisait pas, lui rappelant que je n'étais pas à lui, et que j'étais déjà marié. Malgré toutes ces années passés, il détestait toujours Jaime. **

\- C'est vrai, **admit Sam avec un sourire lèvres serrés contagieux. **

**Mestre Aemon fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard. Ce fut un lourd silence qui l'accueillit. Aveugle, il ne pouvais évidemment pas voir Jon à mon chevet, donc il ignorait que ce dernier avait quitté son lit. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea naturellement vers le lit vide de Jon. Il eut un petit air paniqué lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lit était vide, mais heureusement, Sam intervint : **

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mestre Aemon, il est juste là. En voyant sa sœur, il en a fait qu'à sa tête. Vous le connaissez, il est têtu !

\- J'avais bien remarqué, **souffla t-il en faisant le tour pour nous rejoindre. **Retournes te reposer, Jon. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aggraves tes blessures.

\- Bien, **soupira Jon qui s'exécuta. **

**Visenya, qui était bien silencieuse, le regarda faire avec un air fasciné. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait en le regardant comme ça. Ça m'intriguait et m'effrayait en même temps. **

\- Adélys, reposez-vous également, **me conseilla le mestre. **C'est une grave blessure que vous avez eu là. Je ne voudrais pas la voir se rouvrir.

**J'ai hoché la tête, lasse. Sam vint m'aider à m'allonger de nouveau. J'eus mal pendant quelques secondes, avant que la douleur ne passe. Visenya vint immédiatement se coller à moi, tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma blessure. **

\- Mestre Aemon ? **L'appelai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement. **

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais vous poser une question. Puis-je ?

**Il revint vers moi, me faisant signe de continuer. **

\- Que pensiez-vous de mon père ?

\- Rhaegar était un homme brillant, réputé pour son amour des livres. J'ai eu une correspondance épistolaire avec lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en chair et en os. Nous avions pour habitude de discuter de la prophétie du « prince qui fut promis ». Nous étions sûrs qu'il serait ce prince, ou que son fils, Aegon, le serait. Malheureusement, quand ma famille... notre famille fut détrôné, l'espoir qu'il serait ce prince s'évanouit. Je l'appréciais beaucoup ton père. Il était intelligent, et admirable. Il apprenait vite, notamment tout ce qui concernait le maniement des armes. Il était sage également, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lyanna Stark. Leur amour réciproque les a conduit à faire de graves erreurs, notamment à s'enfuir tout les deux sans se soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

\- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. Notre famille le regrette beaucoup.

**Il comprit le sous-entendu. Bien sûr, je faisais ici référence à Daenerys et Viserys. Ils regrettaient beaucoup leur grand-frère, surtout Daenerys qui n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaître. Elle était née peu de temps après sa mort. **

\- Lui, et ses enfants, **ajouta le mestre avant de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. **

**J'étais abasourdi par le comportement du mestre. Il était partit tellement vite, comme s'il voulait éviter d'autres questions. **

\- Maman ? **M'appela Visenya. **

\- Oui, ma chérie ?

\- Quand reverrons-nous père ?

**Que répondre à cela ? Inconsciemment, j'ai tourné la tête vers Jon qui nous regardait attentivement. **

\- Bientôt. Il n'est pas loin...

**Il eut un sourire...**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De l'attaque des Marcheurs Blancs ? De la rencontre avec Aemon Targaryen, et Sam Tarly ? Les retrouvailles avec Jon ? Dites-moi tout !


	22. Chapitre 21

Coucou ! Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre. Je suis assez débordé en ce moment avec les devoirs, et les révisions du Bac, alors je suis un peu tête en l'air. En tout cas, voilà enfin le chapitre 21 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**calypso2158**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Les choses ne cesseront pas d 'évoluer avec les marcheurs blancs, je te le garantit. Ce n'est que le commencement ;)

**Aricie**

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Jaime fera bientôt son apparition. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu auras d'ailleurs de ses nouvelles dans ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Abbyfalls345**

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit à Aricie, il reviendra bientôt, et on a de ses nouvelles dans ce chapitre. La relation qu'entretienne Jon et Adélys sera quelque peu différente de celle qu'ils avaient à Winterfell, mais je t'assure qu'il y aura un moment bien à eux. C'est vrai que Visenya est trop mignonne. J'adorerais avoir une fille comme elle. Mais, dans le chapitre suivant ( 22), il y aura un moment assez triste qui la fera quelque peu souffrir.

Ah, Lyanna... Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi elle est apparue à Adélys, car je l'ignore moi-même. Je découvre l'histoire en même temps que toi loll.

Daenerys reviendra bientôt. D'ailleurs, on la verra un peu plus qu'auparavant. Quant à Joffrey, sa fin est proche, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le laisserais sûrement pas en vie. Tyrion reviendra bientôt lui aussi. Il est d'ailleurs mentionné dans ce chapitre.

A bientôt, j el'espère !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je commence ta fic dès ce soir. Elle m'a l'air très intéressante ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

**Chapitre 21**

**Il me fallut une semaine pour pouvoir sortir de mon lit, le temps que ma blessure cicatrise. Ce fut assez difficile de rester allongé toute la journée, mais Sam m'a pris en pitié, m'apportant quelques livres de la bibliothèque. Ainsi, je passai quatre jours plongés dans l'histoire des Martell de Dorne. Ce fut extrêmement intéressant d'en apprendre plus sur ces personnages mystérieux, notamment sur ceux encore vivant : Oberyn, et Doran Martell. La devise de leur maison m'intriguait. Insoumis, invaincus, intacts. Au moment de la conquête, ils avaient su résister à Aegon le Conquérant, et à ses dragons. Et ils avaient effectivement été invaincus pendant des centaines d'années par les Targaryen, avant de se rallier à eux grâce à un mariage. Ensuite, ils leur avaient été loyaux pendant des années ! Le mariage d'Elia Martell avec mon père le prouvait bien. Je fus certaine que si nous avions besoin d'eux, ils nous aideraient. Les Martell détestaient les Lannister, et ce pour des raisons évidentes : Ils avaient tués leur sœurs, Elia, et ses enfants, mon demi-frère, Aegon, et ma demi-sœur, Rhaenys. Donc, si on leur demandait de s'allier à nous pour détruire les Lannister, ils le feront sûrement. Les dorniens seraient des alliés de taille. Doran et Oberyn Martell étaient de redoutables guerriers, tout comme les bâtardes de ce dernier. Si dans les guerres ils restaient impartiaux, il était certain qu'ils ne le seraient pas s'il était question d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes les Lannister.**

**Ma décision fut prise. Il fallait les dorniens avec nous. Donc, en quittant le Mur, il me faudra aller trouver Jaime, et ensuite, partir pour Dorne. Voilà un bon programme !**

**Mais, il me fallait en savoir encore plus sur les Martell, et surtout, sur Dorne. Je me suis donc rendue dès que je fus sur pied à la bibliothèque où, seuls Sam et le mestre Aemon se trouvaient. Ça ne m'étonna pas tellement. Les frères de la Garde étaient tous peu instruits, donc ils ne s'intéressaient aucunement aux livres.**

\- Bonjour, **souris-je en les voyant lever la tête vers moi.**

**Ils me saluèrent en cœur. Sam me fit une petite place à sa table pour me montrer ses trouvailles.**

\- Voici un ouvrage sur les Martell comme vous me l'avez demandé, **me dit-il en désignant le livre ouvert devant lui, puis un autre juste à côté**. Celui-là est sur la géographie et l'histoire de Dorne. Ils sont très complets. Les mestres qui les ont écrits étaient eux-mêmes dorniens.

\- Merci, Sam. Tout ça va bien m'aider. Il faut que j'en sache le plus possible. J'envisage une alliance avec les dorniens. Que savez-vous sur Oberyn, et Doran Martell ?

\- Oberyn Martell est surnommé la vipère rouge, car il a pour habitude de mettre du poison sur son arme favorite, la lance. C'est un homme à femmes qui a de nombreuses bâtardes, notamment Nyméria, Obara, Tyerne, Sarella... On les surnomme les Aspics des Sables. Elles ont d'ailleurs été formées aux maniements des armes par leur père. Oberyn habite à Lancélion, d'ailleurs. Hum... il abhorre les Lannisters, comme vous le savez sûrement, à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Elia Martell, sa sœur, qui a été violée et assassinée. Il croit La Montagne responsable, et bien entendu, que Tywin Lannister en a donné l'ordre. Il attend de pouvoir se venger. Je sais également qu'il a une amante de cœur, la bâtarde d'un certain Harmen Uller, Ellaria Sand avec qui il a eu quatre filles. Oberyn est... C'est un personnage difficile à décrypter. Il est impulsif, et n'obéit qu'à ses propres règles. Pourtant, il est très populaire à Dorne. Oh, d'ailleurs, il a failli être marié à Cersei Lannister.

**Je manquai de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive en entendant ça. Cersei et Oberyn ? Beurk !**

\- Quant à Doran Martell …, **continua Sam**. Son vrai nom est Doran Nymeros Martell. C'est l'actuel dirigeant de Dorne. Il a eu trois enfants avec sa femme, Mellario de Norvos. Il s'agit d'Arianne, Quentyn, et Trystan. Il est âgé maintenant d'une cinquantaine d'années et il souffre de la goutte, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il vit la plupart du temps aux Jardins Aquatiques. C'est un homme réfléchi qui ne se lance dans quelque chose que quand il est sûr de maitriser la situation. Il est également très secret avec une grande culture : en musique, en histoire, en droit, en commerce et l'œnologie. D'après certaines rumeurs, il aurait promis sa fille, Arianne, à votre oncle Viserys Targaryen.

\- Je sais, mais je doute que cela ait lieu un jour. Viserys est trop loin pour l'instant. Continuez, Sam.

\- Je lis ici qu'il est arrivé que les deux frères partagent leurs conquêtes, hommes ou femmes. Oh... Ils sont étranges ces dorniens !

**Je ne pus qu'être d'accord, mais ce fut dans leur culture. Ils pouvaient aisément penser autant de la nôtre.**

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations, Sam, **le remerciai-je**. Ça va m'être bien utile.

**Il me sourit, et plaça tous les livres qu'il avait trouvés sur le sujet devant moi. J'en pris un sur Dorne, me paraissant assez ancien. Le livre traitait principalement de la géographie. Seulement, je connaissais déjà la géographie de Dorne. Je passai donc directement passé à l'histoire.**

\- Est-ce qu'une alliance avec Dorne est-elle judicieuse ? **Intervint tout à coup mestre Aemon.**

\- Je pense que oui. Les Lannister se sont déjà alliés à d'autres maisons. Comment reprendre Westeros si nous n'avons pas d'alliés ? Les dragons ne suffisent pas. Il faut des hommes. Les dorniens ont soif de vengeance. Ils veulent faire payer la mort de leur sœur. Je vais les aider à accomplir leur vengeance. Et pour cela, ils ont besoin de nous, tout comme on a besoin d'eux. J'ai déjà le Nord avec moi, il me faut Dorne. Daenerys et Viserys s'occupent d'Essos.

\- Mais le Nord est déjà en guerre contre eux.

\- Je peux leur proposer une alliance. Ils sont de ma famille. Nous détruirons les Lannister, et ramèneront les Targaryens. Pour les dorniens, il nous faudrait un mariage. Celui de Viserys et Arianne me semble bien. J'irais négocier avec Doran Martell.

**Jon fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Il fut encore un peu pâle, mais il sembla mieux. Il sourit en me voyant.**

\- Je fus sûr que je te trouverais là ! Tu es tellement prévisible, Adélys. Regardes qui j'ai amené !

**Visenya courut jusqu'à moi pour se loger dans mes bras. Je la serrai très fort contre moi.**

**En très peu de temps, Jon et Visenya avaient noué des liens très profonds. Elle ignorait encore qu'il était son père. Pourtant, elle agit tout comme s'il l'était. Jon le savait maintenant, et sembla bien prendre la chose. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, même s'il la connaissait peu. J'aimai les voir proche.**

\- C'est irréalisable ce que vous proposez, Adélys, **revint à la charge mestre Aemon.** Le Nord mène déjà une guerre. Ils ne peuvent entreprendre deux guerres à la fois.

\- Ils se battent déjà contre les Lannisters. Avec notre aide, ils pourraient gagner la guerre.

**Je voulais surtout éviter un événement très malheureux qui marquerait la fin de cette guerre.**

\- Vous savez très bien que ça ne changeras pas ce qui va arriver, **dit-il.**

**Je me figeai. Comment savaitt-il ? Je n'avais rien dit à personne. Pas même à Jon.**

\- J'ai le même pouvoir que toi, **m'apprit-il en voyant mon air abasourdi.**

**Étonné par le fait qu'il me tutoie et par son aveu, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Je finis par me reprendre quelque secondes plus tard.**

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est une faculté que quelques targaryens possèdent.

**Il attisa ma curiosité. Apparemment, il en savait plus que moi.**

\- Seulement les Targaryens ? **L'interrogeai-je.**

\- Nous descendons des dragons. Il est donc logique que l'on ait certaines capacités. Certains Targaryens ont l'aptitude de deviner l'avenir, d'autres de résister au feu, et quelques-uns d'avoir des rêves qui leur permettent de résoudre n'importent quelles situations.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

**Il tapota un livre. Il avait donc appris tout cela dans les livres ?! Il fallait que je lise ça !**

\- Quels livres traitent de ce sujet ? **Lui demandai-je d'un ton assez empressé.**

\- C'est un mestre lui-même Targaryen qui les a écrits, mais ils ont été détruits il y a environ soixante-dix ans.

**Dommage...**

\- J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur le sujet, **soufflai-je, un peu déçue.**

\- As-tu un pouvoir particulier ?

\- Pas un, mais deux. J'ai la capacité de deviner l'avenir et je résiste au feu. Quant à Daenerys, elle résiste au feu et fait des rêves qui lui permette de résoudre les situations.

**Mestre Aemon parut surpris par ce que je venais de lui apprendre. Ça m'intrigua.**

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dans le livre que j'avais lu, il était dit qu'un targaryen ne pouvait avoir qu'une faculté, ce qui est déjà exceptionnel. Ceux qui en ont deux doivent vraiment être hors du commun.

\- Nous sommes le prince qui fûmes promis, **devinai-je avant de soupirer.**

**Toutes les personnes de la pièce me regardèrent, éberlué. Je compris alors pourquoi. Le prince qui fut promis...**

\- C'est logique. Il a été dit il y a longtemps que le prince naîtrait dans la lignée des Targaryens, et qu'il sauverait Westeros des Marcheurs Blancs. C'est exactement ce que Daenerys et moi pouvons faire. On n'a jamais dit que le prince était une seule et même personne, ou encore un homme. Les dragons ne sont ni mâles ni femelles, mais tantôt l'un et l'autre. Ainsi, le prince peut aussi bien être une princesse. _Quand saignera l'étoile rouge, et que les ténèbres se regrouperont, Azor Ahai renaîtra parmi le sel et la fumée pour réveiller les dragons de pierre. _Cette prophétie concerne Daenerys, et la naissance de ses dragons et des miens. Si nous sommes les seules à avoir deux facultés, c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Oui, mais une prêtresse rouge prétend que Stannis Baratheon est le prince qui fut promis,** intervint Jon.**

\- On dit aussi que Jon l'est, **lança Sam.**

\- Quoi ?

**Visiblement, Jon n'était pas au courant. Ça ne m'étonna guère. La Garde de Nuit était éloignée du monde, et était peu au courant de ce qui se passé dans le sud, encore moins de rumeurs.**

\- C'est logique, en somme, **souris-je à Jon**. Le dragon a trois têtes.

\- C'est insensé ! Je ne peux rien accomplir ici. Je dois juste protéger le Mur.

\- Justement ! La menace vient d'au-delà du Mur. Tu seras bientôt Lord Commandant, Jon Snow. Tu mèneras un combat très important qui marquera la fin de Westeros, ou le début d'une nouvelle période.

\- Tu me fais peur.

**Et moi dont ! Connaître certaines choses probable de se passer dans un futur proche est juste effrayant. Il n'était pas rare que j'ai des cauchemars. C'était même un phénomène récurrent.**

\- C'est dans ce combat que tu mentionnes que je perdrais la vie, n'est-ce pas ? **M'interrogea soudainement Jon.**

\- Je ne peux le dire. Même si je connaissais la réponse, je ne pourrais te la fournir. Il faut parfois se taire, sinon le futur change.

**Je mentais parce que je savais que cette bataille signifierait sa fin. Il n'en réchapperait pas. J'aurais aimé le prévenir, et le sauver si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi grand. Si j'empêchais cette bataille, les Marcheurs Blancs déferleraient sur Westeros en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Je savais quand aller mourir mon frère jumeau, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais horrible.**

\- Attends, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, **fis-je en me levant soudainement.**

**J'attrapai une bougie traînant non loin de là, et plaqua la flamme contre le bras de Jon. Il sursauta violemment. J'éloignai la bougie, craignant de l'avoir réellement brûler. Mais il n'en fut rien. Sa peau ne portait aucune trace.**

\- Tu es bel et bien un dragon, **souris-je en reposant la bougie là où je l'eus trouvé**. Les dragons ne brûlent pas. Tu es comme moi.

**Il regarda attentivement son bras, comme s'il put trouver quelque chose, avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Il était très surpris.**

\- Est-ce que tu fais des rêves qui t'aide à prendre des décisions, à mieux comprendre certaines situations ? **L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.**

**Il hocha la tête. Un petit sourire m'échappa. Le dragon a trois têtes. Daenerys, Jon et moi. Nous étions le dragon tricéphale.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Je descendis les marches de l'escalier pour me retrouver dans la cour principale. Je cherchai Jon. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Aucun homme de la Garde de Nuit ne m'avait encore vraiment vu. J'étais une inconnue pour eux, et personne ne savait que j'étais la sœur de Jon. Heureusement !**

**Je repérai Jon au fond de la cour, en train de se battre contre une nouvelle recrue qui … Ma pensée était méchante, mais cette recrue n'était vraiment bonne à rien. L'homme était très fin, et savait à peine à tenir l'épée. Il se défendait tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.**

**Je me dirigeai vers eux, ignorant les regards insistant qui ne me lâchèrent pas. Un des hommes tenta de me toucher. J'attrapai son bras, et lui ai tordu brusquement. Il lâcha un petit cri mêlant surprise et douleur. Je repoussai son bras sans aucune douceur en lui jetant un regard noir.**

\- Doucement, poulette ! **Ricana-t-il, attisant ma colère.**

\- « poulette » ? Voilà qui ne me plaît guère.

**Il éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de quelques hommes autour de nous.**

\- Quel est ton petit nom, poulette ?

\- Adélys... Poulet ! Et vous ?

**Il rit de nouveau avant de consentir à me donner son nom :**

\- Cédric.

**Il tenta de toucher mon visage. Je le repoussai bien sûr empêchant le faire. Pour cela, j'ai, sans faire exprès – vraiment ! Ou pas... - lancer mon genou dans son abdomen. Il se plia en deux, la respiration coupée.**

\- Désolée, Cédric. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. Rien de personnel.

**Un sourire aux lèvres, je rejoints Jon qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il arborait un air fier, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus.**

\- Il ne va pas beaucoup t'aimer, **lança-t-il en se retenant de rire.**

\- Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'homme.

**Je saluai la nouvelle recrue d'un signe de tête, avant de subtiliser l'épée de Jon.**

\- Ton nom ? **Lui demandai-je après un combat très bref que j'ai remporté.**

\- Arthur Allyrion.

\- Un dornien ? Tu connais Oberyn et Doran Martell ?

**Il opina de la tête.**

\- Alors, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux. Que peux-tu m'apprendre ?

\- Ils veulent renverser les dirigeants actuels. Cersei, et Joffrey. Enfin, c'est plus Oberyn qui le désire. Doran, lui, préfère réfléchir un peu plus... Comme d'habitude.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai besoin qu'ils réfléchissent. Je vais les aider à avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Merci de m'avoir répondu.

**Je rendis son épée à Jon qui la prit après une hésitation. Nous nous regardâmes attentivement. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de penser. Je n'étais plus la fille qu'il avait découverte à Winterfell. J'avais changé, et j'étais enfin prête à accomplir ce pour quoi je suis née. Je n'avais plus 17 ans. J'avais grandi.**

\- Tout le monde change, **dis-je avec philosophie**. Port-Réal m'a changé. Et c'était nécessaire. Toi aussi, tu as changé.

**Il baissa les yeux au sol. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Lord Commandant nous appela. Nous le rejoignîmes, cherchant d'hypothétiques raisons du pourquoi il nous appelle.**

\- J'ai trois lettres pour vous, **nous annonça-t-il en nous faisant entrer à l'intérieur de la salle commune.**

**Il me tendit une lettre que je pris avec une certaine appréhension. Elle vint de la reine Cersei. Cersei ? Je l'ouvris précipitamment, manquant de me couper avec le papier. Mon cœur se brisa en lisant ce qu'elle a écrit. La lettre ne nous était pas destinée. C'était juste une annonce officielle. Le roi du Nord venait de mourir. Robb venait de mourir ! Catelyn Stark aussi. Bouleversé, je laissai la lettre tomber au sol. Je dû m'asseoir pour ne pas m'effondrer. Je sus que cela arriverait un jour, mais pas… Maintenant.**

**Jon, qui ne comprit pas ce qui m'arriver, ramassa la lettre, et la lu d'un trait.**

\- Il est mort..., **murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne réalisa pas encore.**

**Je le vis se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Cela me fit de la peine.**

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait deux autres lettres ? **Lançai-je au Lord Commandant.**

**Il me les tendit, et sortit sans rien dire. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de la première. La lettre venait de Port-Réal, et elle venait de Jaime. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Et pourtant...**

_Chère A,_

_Je suis conscient de l'inquiétude que je t'ai causée, et je suis sûr que tu es surprise d'avoir une lettre de moi entre tes mains. Avant que tu ne crois que je t'ai trahi, je me dois de t'expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé._

_Lorsque nous étions dans la Conflans, j'ai été enlevé par des vassaux des Tully qui m'ont livrés aux Stark afin de faire un échange. Robb et Catelyn Stark voulait m'échanger contre Sansa et Arya. Malheureusement, ma famille a refusé, et après quelques temps passés en leur compagnie, Catelyn Stark m'a libéré, et a chargé Brienne de Tarth de me ramener à Port-Réal._

_Seulement, nous avons été stoppés vers Sombreval par des hommes à la solde des Bolton qui nous ont capturés. J'ai essayé de les amadouer avec l'or des Lannister pour qu'ils me libèrent, mais au lieu de ça, ils m'ont bien faits comprendre qu'ils s'en fichaient. Pour cela, ils m'ont coupés la main droite, et m'ont humilié. J'ai eu envie de mourir, Adélys. En me coupant ma main d'épée, c'est une partie de moi qu'on a détruit. Si Brienne ne m'avait pas fait la morale, je serais probablement mort._

_Après ça, on nous conduit jusqu'à Harrenhal où j'ai rencontré Roose Bolton qui était très insatisfait du traitement que l'on m'avait réservé. J'ai été renvoyé à Port-Réal. Je suis arrivé juste après le mariage de Sansa et Tyrion. Je suppose que tu es au courant. Je suis maintenant prisonnier de ma propre famille, ma garce de sœur refusant de me laisser partir te rejoindre. J'envisage de m'échapper, mais j'ignore encore comment._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et que rien de mal ne te sois arrivé. J'ai longtemps prié durant ma captivité que rien ne te soit arrivé, et que Visenya et toi soyez en sécurité._

_Espérant te revoir bientôt,_

_J._

\- Par tous les dieux, c'est une blague ! **M'écriai-je avant d'éclater de rire.**

**Jon me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Il m'interrogea du regard pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.**

\- Jaime est en vie, à Port-Réal avec une main en moins, et Sansa et Tyrion sont mariés !

\- Adélys, tu plaisantes ?

\- J'aurais préféré. Soit je me rends à Port-Réal le libérer, soit à Dorne pour l'alliance. Quel choix ! Mourir, ou mourir ? Je deviens cynique, ce n'est pas bien.

**Je pris l'autre lettre. L'écriture me sembla aussi familière. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je la reconnus. Robb. Oh, bon sang ! Il avait sûrement écrit cette lettre avant sa mort.**

**C'était la réponse à ma demande de gouverner Winterfell en son absence. Il m'y autorisait. Un rire m'échappa. Il était maintenant trop tard. Robb venait de mourir ! Je n'avais plus besoin d'autorisation. J'étais peut-être la seule à pouvoir m'occuper de Winterfell. Il fallait que je m'en empare avant les Bolton.**

\- Je ne partirais pas pour Dorne, **annonçai-je, résolue**. Je vais m'emparer de Winterfell, et inviter les princes de Dorne pour discuter avec eux.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? C'est risqué !

\- C'est un risque que je dois prendre. Je refuse de rester là à rien faire, et laisser les Bolton s'emparer de Winterfell. Les Stark sont faibles, maintenant. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que les vassaux nous volent ce qui est à nous. Winterfell nous revient de droit, Jon. Je la prendrais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Le peuple me suit déjà. Ils me voient comme une Stark, comme leur lady. Ils m'ont choisi. Ils n'attendent que moi.

**Jon parut inquiet, mais surtout, dépassé par les nouvelles qu'il vint d'apprendre, ce que je pus comprendre. Presque tous les Stark étaient morts. Ils ne restaient plus que nous pour garder Winterfell.**

\- Alors, n'hésites pas, **souffla-t-il**. Fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour parvenir à tes fins.

\- Je dois repartir bientôt. Dès que je le pourrais. En attendant, je veux passer du temps avec toi, mon frère. Partageons nos petits secrets comme autrefois ! Qui sait quand on se reverra la prochaine fois ?

\- Adélys, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si je passe autant de temps avec toi, les autres vont imaginer des choses. De plus, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Je me dois d'entraîner tout le monde afin de les préparer à une éventuelle attaque des sauvageons.

\- Tu... Tu as raison. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je dois cesser d'agir comme tel avec toi. C'est juste... L'époque où nous étions ensembles à Winterfell me manque. Robb me manque. Theon me manque. Cette époque me manque. Nous étions insouciants, et en paix. Maintenant, c'est la guerre, et tout le monde meurt autour de nous. Tous les gens auxquels on tient meurent les uns après les autres. Hier, c'était Lord Stark aujourd'hui, c'est Robb et Catelyn et demain... Qui sait qui ce sera demain ? Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce monde. Je voulais la guerre sans perdre personne. Et je me rends compte maintenant que cela est impossible. J'ai été naïve. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais intelligente, et finalement, je ne le suis pas. J'ai provoqué une guerre que je ne contrôle pas, et des milliers de gens vont mourir à cause de moi. Je suis une meurtrière ! Je savais que Lord Stark mourrait ! Je savais que je ne reverrais jamais Robb parce qu'il serait assassiné ! Je savais que Theon allait faire ça ! Je sais tout, mais je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher tout ça. Je ne suis qu'une spectatrice qui est obligé de voir le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Je pourrais éviter des morts, mais si je le fais, il y aura des conséquences. Car, si j'empêche une mort, ce sont des centaines d'autres qui meurent à la place. Essayer de changer le futur, ça le rend imprévisible pour moi. Je dois donc regarder les choses se faire, alors que j'aurais pu les empêcher. C'est une véritable torture, si tu savais ! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je vois des femmes, des enfants et des hommes mourir sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. La mort est omniprésente autour de moi, et elle attend de pouvoir me prendre.

**Ne sachant quoi répondre à mon monologue, Jon se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras. Je m'y sentis immédiatement à mon aise. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas serré dans ses bras.**

\- Les souvenirs entraînent la nostalgie, **soupirai-je**. Et ma faculté entraîne le sentiment de culpabilité. Je suis désolée de m'être emporter comme ça. Je... J'ai juste peur.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Nous ne sommes que des enfants dans un monde impitoyable.

**Oui, des enfants. Je n'avais pas assez d'expériences. Pour gagner la guerre, il me fallait être impitoyable, et faire des choix difficiles. Je n'allais pas rejoindre Jaime, et le faire sortir de Port-Réal. Ce serait trop dangereux. J'allai plutôt faire ce que je devais faire. Mon devoir avant la vie privée. Il fallait que je me libère de mes sentiments pour qu'ils arrêtent de m'handicaper. Je ne devais plus avoir peur de tuer. Je devais être impitoyable, sans pitié. C'est comme ça qu'on gagne une guerre. En devenant comme l'ennemi.**

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De l'idée d'Adélys, envisageant une alliance avec Dorne ? Les nouvelles infos sur les Targaryens, et le Prince qui fut promis ? Dites-moi tout !


	23. Chapitre 22

Hello ladies, and gentlemen ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais comme je l'avais expliqué sur ma page Facebook ( lien sur profil), je passais les épreuves anticipées du BAC, alors je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un bon moment. Heureusement, je me suis reprise assez rapidement, et ai fini ce chapitre en l'espace de quelques heures. Bref, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire. Mais, avant...

Réponses aux reviews :

**calypso2158**

Merci pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis. Adélys s'assombrit beaucoup au fil des chapitres. Elle est obnubilé par la mort, et la craint, en quelque sorte. Elle commence à douter un peu d'elle. Pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais plutôt dans le suivant. Elle a beaucoup changé, mais la femme qu'elle était avant refait quelque peu surface par moment.

L'alliance avec Dorne m'a semblé une bonne idée. Mais, finalement, j'ai eu une idée encore meilleur, ce que tu découvriras dans le chapitre 23.

Profites de la suite ;)

**Abbyfalls345**

Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Pour en voir des Martell, tu vas en voir ! Le premier à apparaître sera Oberyn, dans le chapitre prochain. Cependant, il n'apparaitra qu'en fin de chapitre, et parlera peu. Il aura un plus grand rôle dans le chapitre 24. Ah, le prince qui fut promis... C'est assez compliqué à comprendre. En fait, c'est la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, un personnage légendaire issu des croyances des prêtres rouges du culte de R'hllor. Selon ces légendes, Azor Ahai fut le champion de la lumière à une époque où les ténèbres menaçaient de recouvrir le monde. Quel est le rapport avec l'histoire ? Comme on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi le prince qui fut promis sert, j'ai imaginé qu'il sauverait Westeros des Marcheurs Blancs. Le rapport avec les Targaryens ? Une sorcière a prophétisé que le prince naîtrait dans la ligné des Targaryens. Comme le symbole de leur maison est le dragon tricéphale, je me suis dit que le prince devrait plutôt être représenté par trois Targaryens, représentant le dragon tricéphale. Leur but sera de booter les Marcheurs Blancs hors de Westeros, et de rétablir l'ordre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été très claire. Si jamais tu n'avais pas compris où je voulais en venir, n'hésites pas à me poser des questions. Ahah, voilà bien longtemps que j'imagine la mort de Cersei, et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la faire mourir. Mais, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour me décider.

Tu reverras Tyrion bientôt. Dans le chapitre suivant, en fait. Les Targaryens vont faire une courte apparition dans ce chapitre, mais elle sera plus longue dans le chapitre suivant. Il y aura beaucoup de changements. Tes vœux sont exaucés mdrr. Je t'ai écrit un moment père-fille. Il est un peu triste, certes, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

A bientôt !

Hey ! Je suis impressionnée par le fait que tu ais lu ma fic d'un coup. J'espère que tes yeux vont bien. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est un plaisir d'avoir l'avis de lecteurs, et surtout, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaises !

Je ne compte pas le moins du monde arrêter cette fic. Je serais frustrée moi aussi, je dois l'avouer, car j'aime écrire sur ces personnages, et sur cet univers. Sans eux, je serais un peu triste.

Ces chapitres-ci sont assez tragiques, mais Adélys devrait vivre quelques nouvelles aventures d'ici peu qui vont lui rendre la joie de vivre. Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point. A très bientôt, je l'espère.

Bonne lecture, et on se voit en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Quelques jours plus tard, je préparais déjà mon départ pour Winterfell. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je ne pouvais me permettre de rester plus longtemps au Mur. Winterfell m'attendait. Je devais préserver l'héritage des Stark. Si Winterfell tombait aux mains des Bolton, cela serait très compliqué de la récupérer. Je devais prendre la cité tant qu'elle était encore libre.**

**C'est pour ça que je préparais mes adieux avec Jon. Définitifs, cette fois-ci. Je ne le reverrais jamais de mon vivant. C'était assez déconcertant de se dire que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je le voyais. J'allais avoir du mal à le quitter, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'avait dit autrefois que l'on avait toujours le choix, mais c'était faux. Il y a certaine situation où on ne peut rien faire, et accepter ce que l'on doit faire. J'avais assez payé pour le savoir.**

**Je partirai dans deux jours, dès l'aube. Il me faudra une journée et demie pour rejoindre Winterfell. Là-bas, j'enverrais une lettre aux Martell pour discuter de l'alliance. … Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, je me sentais plutôt bien au Mur. Certes, l'air, l'ambiance et les gens étaient froids, mais j'aimais assez ça. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Jon, Visenya, Sam, et Aemon ? Sans eux, le Mur me paraîtrait bien vide, et glacial.**

**Mon départ imminent réjouissait certaines personnes qui m'appréciaient peu, comme Cédric, qui n'avait pas apprécié notre rencontre. Je devais admettre que je m'en fichais. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre de choses m'importait peu. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. J'avais déjà subi les rumeurs, et les diffamations de nombreuses fois. Ça ne me faisait plus rien maintenant. La seule que je voulais préserver était Visenya. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle subisse tout ce que j'avais subie. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas toujours la protéger. Il fallait que je la tienne à l'écart de tout ça. Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Soit je la prenais avec moi, soit je la laissais avec Jon au Mur. Le choix serait vraiment déchirant, et je ne voulais pas choisir pour elle. Alors, je lui ai demandé.**

Visenya, ma douce, **lui soufflai-je alors que Jon et moi étions accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.**

**J'avais expliqué à Jon qu'il serait risqué pour moi de prendre Visenya avec moi, et qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui, sous la garde de Sam, et mestre Aemon. Il avait alors accepté de la garder si c'était ce qu'elle désirait.**

Je... Je dois te parler de quelque chose, **continuai-je. **Ça va être difficile de choisir, mais... Tu dois choisir. Soit tu restes ici avec Jon, Sam, et Aemon, où tu seras en sécurité soit tu viens avec moi au-devant du danger au risque d'être blesser, capturé, voire même tué.

**Elle va me détester... Mais c'était le moment de lui avouer la vérité.**

Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, ma douce, **poursuivis-je, la gorge nouée. **Jaime … Il n'est pas ton père.

Quoi ?

Ton père... C'est Jon.

**Son visage trahit les intenses émotions qui la traversèrent. Colère, sentiment de trahison, tristesse... Je n'osai plus la regarder tellement je me sentis honteuse de lui avoir caché la vérité.**

Tu m'as menti ! **S'écria-t-elle. **Tu dis qu'on ne devrait jamais mentir. Pourtant, tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire ! Tu m'as trahi ! Je te déteste !

**Mon visage se décomposa. J'ai dû me faire violence pour retenir mes larmes. Jon qui assista impuissant à la scène, sembla attristé.**

Visenya..., **commençai-je, mais elle me coupa en me lançant un regard froid.**

Je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta bouche, menteuse !

**Elle s'enfuit en courant, rejoignant la bibliothèque où Sam se trouvait. Jon et moi nous relevâmes. J'étais dans un état pitoyable. Je n'essayai même plus de retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues blessés par le froid.**

Je suis une mère horrible, **gémis-je en m'éloignant doucement.**

Non ! **S'exclama Jon en me retenant par le bras. **Tu fais ça pour son bien. Tu sais très bien qu'elle te détesterait si tu lui avouais, et pourtant, tu l'as fait parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle t'accompagne, sachant que cela serait dangereux pour elle, voire mortel. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu es une bonne mère.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens horrible ?

Parce que tu as dû la blesser pour son propre bien.

**Il avait raison. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger. Je le ferais toujours. Ça me faisait mal de la voir aussi remonté contre moi, mais je savais que j'avais bien fait.**

Elle va rester avec toi, **lui fis-je en essuyant les quelques larmes qui parsemèrent mes joues. **Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie. De plus, je doute qu'elle veuille venir avec moi. Elle voudra rester avec toi. Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle, d'accord ? Elle aura besoin de toi. Apprenez-lui à être une bonne personne.

Adélys...

C'est ta fille, Jon. Et elle a le même caractère borné que toi. Elle ne voudra pas me parler, ni même entendre mes raisons. Elle le regrettera plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle est bien décidée à me faire payer ça.

Adélys...

**J'ai posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence.**

Tu devrais aller la voir, Jon.

**Il me serra dans ses bras brièvement, avant d'aller la rejoindre. Seule dehors, je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Qu'avais-je fais ? Visenya m'en voudrait sûrement pour longtemps. Elle ne me pardonnerait peut-être pas. Je venais de la briser sans même le vouloir. Que devait-elle penser de moi, maintenant ? Ça ne devait pas être élogieux.**

**Je me sentis mal, très mal. J'avais d'horribles vertiges qui me forcé à me maintenir à quelque chose. Tout commençait à tourner autour de moi. A un moment, plus rien ne me retint, et je vins à la rencontre du sol froid et dur. Ce fut alors le trou noir...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Jon.**

Visenya, il faut que tu m'écoutes, **fis-je doucement en me baissant à sa hauteur.**

**Elle secoua vivement sa petite tête, balançant ses longs cheveux de gauche à droite. Il fallut admettre qu'elle me ressembla beaucoup, même si la ressemblance ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux au départ. Adélys avait raison de dire qu'elle était aussi bornée que moi, parce que c'était vrai. Elle était peut-être même pire que moi.**

Je t'en prie, Visenya, il faut qu'on parle, **la suppliai-je, espérant qu'elle se résigne à m'écouter.**

Non, c'est inutile. Je ne veux pas que tu plaides en sa faveur !

**Elle était rouge de colère. Il était certain qu'elle allait en vouloir à Adélys pour un bon moment.**

Je n'en ferais rien, **lui promis-je avec un petit sourire. **Ecoutes, ça a été une surprise pour moi aussi. Je ne savais pas.

Je la déteste !

Ne dis pas ça, voyons ! Il s'agit tout de même de ta mère. C'est elle qui t'a donné la vie, ne l'oublie pas. Adélys voulait juste te protéger.

**Elle me jeta un regard qui me surprit par sa froideur.**

Je t'ai dit de ne pas plaider en sa faveur !

Excuses-moi, Visenya. C'est juste... C'est ma sœur, tu comprends. Je la connais mieux que personne. Alors, je peux comprendre pourquoi elle n'a rien dit. Mais... N'en parlons plus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, ma douce.

**Elle baissa les yeux au sol, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle me fit mal au cœur, et je pus comprendre sa douleur.**

Je pensais que mon papa était Jaime, **gémit-elle doucement. **Mais il m'a menti aussi ! Ils m'ont tous mentis !

Ma douce, Jaime n'y est pour rien là-dedans. Il voulait juste te protéger. Et tu sais, même si je suis ton père par le sang, Jaime reste ton père. C'est lui qui t'as élevé, qui s'est occupé de toi. Moi, je ne suis que celui qui partage ton sang. Adélys avait raison de te mentir, parce qu'en disant la vérité avant, elle t'aurait mise en danger. Imagine si cela venait à se savoir ! Ta mère serait tuée. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de toi... Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour parler de ça, mais je pense qu'elle a eu raison.

Mais elle m'a fait mal ! Elle m'a brisé !

**Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. Elle craqua, et un déluge de larmes inonda mon épaule droite. Elle souffrait atrocement, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Je n'aimai pas la voir pleurer. J'avais envie de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse. Elle était... mon enfant. Une partie de moi.**

Je veux rester avec toi, Jon, **me dit-elle en se calmant quelque peu. **Je veux que tu sois mon papa.

Tu es sûre ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Visenya ?

Je n'ai pas le choix. C'était écrit dans mes rêves.

**Je la repoussai pour voir son visage. Elle était sérieuse. Que... Mais … Je ne comprenais pas.**

Qu'as-tu dit ? **L'interrogeai-je, inquiet.**

Je savais que je devrais rester ici. Une femme dans mes rêves me l'a dit.

Une femme ? Qui ?

**J'eus été un peu brusque, ce qui a eu pour résultat de l'effrayer.**

Je suis désolé, Visenya. J'ai juste un peu peur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris là où tu veux en venir, et dans tous les cas, ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant. Tu n'es pas une Targaryen pour rien, apparemment.

Cette femme... Elle dit s'appeler comme moi.

**J'eus un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel elle me regarda avec un air inquiet. Cette histoire me faisait clairement peur. Il fallait que j'en parle à Adélys, et le plus vite possible.**

Visenya, il faut que j'en parle à ta maman, d'accord ? Je crains de ne pas pouvoir te dire de quoi il s'agit.

**Elle opina de la tête, et me laissa me relever. Elle avait peur. On put le lire dans ses yeux. J'eus envie de la rassurer, mais elle étaitt assez maligne pour voir que j'avais peur aussi. **

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas comme les autres ? **M'interrogea-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse.**

Les Targaryens sont des êtes hors du commun, ma douce, et tu es une Targaryen à 100 %.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Daenerys

Elaenna ! Elaenna ! **m'écriai-je, la cherchant dans la forêt. **Je t'assure que Drogon ne voulait pas faire ça ! Montres-toi !

**J'avais proposé à Elaenna de caresser mes dragons, mais elle avait fait un geste trop brusque envers Drogon, et ce dernier a essayé de lui mordre le bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle s'est enfuie. Depuis, je la cherchais. En vain.**

L'as-tu retrouvé ? me** demanda Viserys avec inquiétude lorsqu'il m'eut rejointe.**

Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. J'ai peur. Imagine si elle tombe sur des gens mal intentionné. Il faut la retrouver !

Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Ce port n'est pas très vaste.

**J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Elaenna. J'avais juré à Adélys que Viserys et moi prendrions soin de sa fille, et pourtant, nous l'avions perdue !**

J'ai demandé à mes dragons de la retrouver, mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, **fis-je à Viserys. **Qu'allons-nous faire si on la trouve pas ?

On la trouvera. Je ne quitterais pas Essos tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. C'est ma fille, et si je ne la retrouve pas, j'en serais malade, et Adélys me tuera.

**Adélys ferait plus que le tuer, elle le ferait souffrir longtemps, très longtemps. Elle lui ferait payer tout ce qu'elle a subi.**

Je suis là ! **S'exclama une petite voix que je reconnu tout de suite.**

**De concert, Viserys et moi nous tournâmes vers l'enfant. Sa robe était déchirée, mais elle ne sembla pas blessée. Rassurée, je soupirai de soulagement avant de la serrer dans mes bras.**

Ne refais jamais ça, je t'en prie, **soufflai-je en la portant contre moi.**

C'est promis !

**Je la reposai au sol. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Viserys qui la serra fort contre lui. Il avait été très inquiet par sa disparition. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Viserys avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus l'homme qui avait fait souffrir Adélys. Il était devenu un homme bon, et mon conseiller le plus dévoué. Pour racheter ses fautes passées, il avait décidé de me céder son droit au trône. J'avais accepté, inconsciente de la tâche qui se retrouvait sur mes épaules.**

Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, **soupira mon frère en reposant sa fille au sol. **Peyredragon nous attend. Nous devons profiter de l'absence de Stannis pour reprendre notre île.

Je suis plus que d'accord. On a assez traîné ici. Il est temps de retourner chez nous.

**J'ai appelé Jehanne, lui confiant Elaenna afin qu'elle puisse lui changer ses vêtements. Elle obéit avec le sourire. Jehanne aimait beaucoup Elaenna, et c'était réciproque. D'ailleurs, Jehanne lui racontait des histoires sur Adélys. Elaenna avait terriblement envie de connaître sa mère, et voulait tout savoir d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence de sa demi-sœur Visenya, elle en avait été heureuse, et voulait la connaître autant que sa mère. **

Que ferons-nous quand Stannis voudra reprendre Peyredragon ? **Demandai-je à Viserys.**

Nous défendrons notre terre. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là pour l'instant. Il faut déjà prendre Peyredragon.

**Cela ne serait pas très compliqué. L'armée de Stannis partait pour le Nord, pour le Mur, afin de se battre contre les Marcheurs Blancs. C'était l'occasion de récupérer l'île où je suis née.**

Ne perdons pas de temps ! **M'exclamai-je. **Prenons ce bateau, et partons !

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Jon

Que lui est-il arrivé ?! **Demandai-je un peu brusquement à mestre Aemon en voyant Adélys étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie.**

**Mestre Aemon pointa ses yeux aveugles vers moi, étonné par mon ton. Je me suis excusé avec une impatience difficile à camoufler.**

Elle vient de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait, **m'apprit-il.**

**Adélys était enceinte ? Je peinais à y croire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de l'être pourtant ! Elle n'était sûrement même pas au courant. Ça me brisai le cœur de savoir que je venais de perdre un neveu ou une nièce.**

Elle était enceinte de combien ? **M'enquis-je, bouleversé.**

Deux mois à peu près.

**L'enfant était sûrement de Jaime Lannister. Bien sûr qu'il était de lui ! A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Jaime était son mari. Je n'étais que son frère jumeau.**

Quand devrait-elle se réveiller ? **Demandai-je, impatient de lui parler.**

Dans très peu de temps. Elle est inconsciente depuis deux heures maintenant.

**J'ai opiné de la tête, avant de m'asseoir au bord du lit pour la regarder.**

Elle compte beaucoup pour toi, **affirma mestre Aemon.**

C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Ma sœur jumelle, et la mère de ma fille. Elle compte plus que n'importe qui. Sans elle, le monde aurait été différent.

Tu sais ce qui lui arrivera dans un futur plus ou moins proche, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais, et si je pouvais l'en empêcher, je le ferais volontiers. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

**Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Elle était déterminée à accomplir son destin pour sa famille. Une famille qui, pourtant, l'a faite souffrir. J'avais du mal à la comprendre.**

Tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher, tu sais, **fit mestre Aemon en me regardant avec ses yeux aveugles. **Elle est née pour ça. Toi aussi.

Je le sais bien, mais c'est difficile à encaisser. Savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, nous mourrons tous les deux, c'est... Ça fait peur. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour nous deux.

Tu t'y feras.

**Sur ces mots, mestre Aemon quitta la pièce, me laissant abasourdi. Ses derniers furent quelque peu secs, ce qui me surprit beaucoup de sa part. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça.**

**Le court de mes pensées fut interrompu par Adélys qui vint d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard chercha immédiatement le mien. J'y lu de la compréhension, et de la peur.**

Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? **M'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.**

Je le craints.

**Elle baissa les yeux.**

Je ne comprends pas... Autrefois, j'ai eu une intuition qui m'avait indiqué que j'aurais trois enfants. Pourtant, je n'en ai que deux, et je viens de perdre mon troisième... encore...

Encore ?

**Je ne fus pas sûr de comprendre ses propos. Ou alors, j'eus peur de trop comprendre.**

Ce n'est pas la première fausse couche que je fais, Jon. En fait, c'est la deuxième. La dernière remonte à il y a plus d'un an. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. J'ai perdu mon enfant alors que j'étais enceinte de 5 mois. C'était une petite fille.

Je suis désolé, ma Lys.

Tu n'y peux rien. C'est la vie...

**Elle dit cela d'un air impassible, mais je savais bien qu'elle souffrit plus qu'elle ne le montra. Seulement, elle n'était pas du genre à le montrer. Elle n'était pas encline à montrer ses sentiments aux autres, pas même à moi. Pour elle, c'était une preuve de faiblesse, et elle ne l'était pas.**

Je ne pourrais pas repartir pour Winterfell, **soupira-t-elle.**

**C'est comme si elle avait hâte de partir. Ça me blessa quelque peu. Mais je savais qu'elle voulait surtout éviter que la cité tombe entre les mains des Bolton.**

Encore quelques jours, et tu pourras partir, **lui assurai-je en cachant tant bien que mal mes sentiments.**

Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter une fois de plus, Jon, mais... Si seulement j'avais le choix ! Tu m'as dit une fois qu'on avait toujours le choix, mais c'est faux. Il y a des situations où tu ne peux rien faire, et te résoudre à faire ce qu'on attend de toi. Je dois partir, et ce, pour de bon. Tu as raison, c'est... c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra. Je t'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas que tu essayes de me retenir, mais... Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi. Je ne veux plus te mentir.

Et Visenya ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ? Ce serait dangereux pour elle de rester ici.

**J'avais réellement envie de garder Visenya avec moi, mais je voulais avant tout la protéger, et rester à la Garde de Nuit était dangereux.**

Jon, elle a fait son choix. Elle veut rester avec toi. Et la prendre avec moi serait doublement dangereux. Quand Viserys et Daenerys seront sur Westeros, envoie-la les rejoindre. J'ai besoin de la savoir avec eux. Elle aussi, elle a un destin.

Un destin ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle va mourir !

Non, non ! Elle sera reine un jour.

**Ma fille, reine ? Je n'en revins pas. D'ailleurs, ça me fit penser...**

J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose à son sujet, Adélys. Quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle... Elle a accepté de rester avec moi, non à cause de ce que tu lui as révélé – pas en partie, en tout cas – mais parce que, d'après elle, « c'était écrit dans ses rêves », et que c'est une femme dans ses rêves, disant s'appeler comme elle, qui lui a dit. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi elle parlait.

Voyons, Jon ! Elle a la même faculté que toi. Ses rêves la guide.

**La réponse était donc aussi simple. Ma fille avait donc la même faculté que moi. C'était une vrai Targaryen.**

Mais, Adélys, qui est cette femme qu'elle voit dans ses rêves ? Je ne vois pas de femme dans les miens.

C'est différent pour chaque personne. Certains voient des personnes, et d'autres, juste des images.

Tu en sais tellement sur tout ça.

**J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus, mais je n'étais pas comme elle. Je ne pouvais pas passer des heures à lire. En fait, ma concentration sur un ouvrage ne durait qu'une heure ou deux.**

Comment est né Visenya ? **Lui demandai-je avec curiosité.**

C'est arrivé vraiment au mauvais moment. Le roi venait de mourir, et le pouvoir venait d'arriver entre les mains de Joffrey. Lord Stark venait d'être arrêté, et je me rendais dans la chambre de Tyrion pour lui demander de l'aide. C'est là que j'ai eu des contractions. Jaime m'a emmené voir le mestre. Là, j'ai appris que j'avais inconsciemment déclenché l'accouchement en courant dans les couloirs. En effet, je voulais juste sauver Sansa et Arya au plus vite. Je n'ai pu sauver qu'Arya... Bien entendu, j'ai été mise hors circuit pendant quelques heures. La reine en a profité pour tenter de nous tuer, Visenya et moi. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans Tyrion. Ensuite, j'ai été forcée d'assister à l'exécution de Lord Stark. C'est là que j'ai menacé Joffrey de mort, jurant de le tuer un jour ou l'autre. J'ai dû m'enfuir pour échapper à la Garde Royale. Je suis en fuite depuis. Je suis d'abord resté près de Port-Réal afin que Jaime et Visenya puissent me rejoindre, puis nous sommes partis dans le Conflans, et après l'enlèvement de Jaime, je suis partie dans le Nord. Ça a été compliqué d'élever Visenya en pleine nature, mais j'avais l'aide de Jaime. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

**Je lui souris en lui prenant la main. J'aurais aimé élever ma fille avec elle.**

Tu ne fais jamais dans la simplicité, **souris-je en lui jetant un regard amusé.**

Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

**Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué, et ce, dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. Après tout, elle avait été attaquée par un Sombre-Loup, un animal que l'on n'avait pas vu dans le Nord depuis des siècles.**

Que vas-tu faire une fois que tu auras pris Winterfell ? **Lui demandai-je par curiosité.**

Je conclurais une alliance avec les dorniens au nom des Targaryens, et nous reprendrons Westeros. Viserys et Daenerys arriveront dans peu de temps à Peyredragon. Je les y rejoindrai sûrement, ou je resterais à Winterfell pour gouverner. Sauf si... Crois-tu que le Lord Commandant puisse te libérer de tes vœux à la Garde ?

Non, je ne crois pas. Seul la mort, ou la décision d'un souverain peut m'en défaire. Mais, je ne pense pas que Joffrey serait d'accord pour faire ça.

Non, en effet. Dommage que... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dehors. Je me suis levée d'un bond, l'épée au poing, pour aller voir. Ce que je vis dehors était au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Jamais je n'avais si belle créature de toute ma vie. Un dragon volait dans le ciel au-dessus de ma tête. Un magnifique dragon bleu. Il poussait des cris effrayants qui pétrifiait de peur tous les hommes présents. Néanmoins, certains regardèrent la créature avec une fascination difficilement contenue. Parmi eux, Sam.**

Lyannis, **souffla une petite voix derrière moi.**

Va t'allonger tout de suite, Adélys ! **Lui ordonnai-je en me retournant.**

**Bien sûr, elle ne m'obéit pas, et descendit même les escaliers menant au bâtiment où nous fûmes pour se retrouver sur la petite place. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre les hommes afin d'accéder à un petit coin libre. Qu'essaya-t-elle de faire ? Je ne le compris pas tout de suite.**

Lyannis ! **Hurla-t-elle, attirant l'attention du dragon, et bien entendu, de toutes les personnes présentes.**

**Elle avait tout l'air d'un seigneur-dragon, là, les cheveux aux vents, et commandant son dragon. Je fus autant fasciné par la vision de ma sœur contrôlant le dragon, que par le dragon lui-même.**

**Les hommes présents reculèrent, effrayés, lorsque le dragon se posa tout près d'Adélys qui lui dit quelque chose dans une langue que je supposai être du valyrien. Confiante, elle tendit la main, et caressa le museau de la créature qui sembla apprécier le geste. Avec une certaine hésitation, je l'ai rejointe. Je m'attendis presque à ce que le dragon crache des flammes sur moi, puisqu'il arborait une certaine méfiance, mais après quelques mots d'Adélys, il se détendit, et sembla même m'inviter à le toucher.**

N'aie pas peur, **me conseilla-t-elle. **Lyannis ne te fera aucun mal. Je lui ai dit que tu es mon frère.

**Presque rassuré, je tendis la main vers lui. D'un mouvement plutôt lent, le dragon vint renifler ma main, et me donner un coup de museau.**

Tu pourrais le contrôler si tu parlais le valyrien, **m'assura-t-elle. **Tu as le sang des dragons, Jon.

**Le Lord Commandant choisit son moment pour faire son apparition.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **S'écria-t-il d'une voix dure. **C'est quoi cette bestiole ?

**Il sortait déjà son épée quand Adélys se posta entre lui, et son dragon.**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Commandant. Cette créature est à moi, et elle ne vous veut aucun mal.

Un dragon ? Par tous les dieux, vous êtes une Targaryen !

C'est exact. J'ai le sang du dragon en moi. Je vous en prie, allez le dire à cette puterelle de reine qui nous gouverne, elle vous récompensera.

**Le Lord Commandant arbora la même expression de choc que moi, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Adélys eut juré de la sorte – ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes – alors que lui n'en revint pas sur le fait qu'elle était une Targaryen.**

Cersei Lannister ? **Ricana le Lord Commandant. **Je ne rêve que de sa mort. Tout le monde se portera mieux quand elle sera six pieds sous terre.

Tant mieux ! **Sourit Adélys, rassurée. **Je ne veux la revoir que pour lui planter une épée dans le cœur, ce qui devrait arriver bien assez tôt.

Néanmoins, si vous pouviez faire partir cette créature de la cour, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Je crains que mes hommes ne soient rassurés par la présence d'un dragon.

Bien entendu, je comprends.

**Elle chuchota quelques mots à la créature qui s'envola immédiatement sous les regards mi- effrayé mi- émerveillé des hommes présents.**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je partirais dans très peu de temps, **lui assura-t-elle.**

**Rien que d'y penser, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ce serait la dernière fois que l'on se voit, avant notre mort. Cette mort que je redoutai tant. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'éviter.**

Très bien, **se contenta de dire le Lord Commandant avant de repartir là d'où il venait.**

**Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, avant de regarder le ciel. Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations. J'en profitai donc pour lui parler.**

Que faisait ton dragon ici ?

J'aimerais bien le savoir. Je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Claris, celle qui les garde. Et bien entendu, je me demande si les autres ne se sont pas échappés eux aussi. Tout cela ne me rassure pas, et je crains de devoir quitter le Mur le plus tôt possible. Sûrement demain.

Est-ce judicieux ? Tu viens juste de faire une fausse couche !

**Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Adélys était une aventurière. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et surtout pas du danger. Elle avait l'habitude de surmener son corps.**

C'est de la folie ! **m'exclamai-je. **Imagines ce qui pourrait t'arriver en retournant à Winterfell.

C'est pour ça que je m'y rendrais à dos de dragon. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de me faire attaquer de nouveau.

**A dos de dragon ? C'est vrai que c'était plus sûr. Mais cela n'enlevai pas l'inquiétude que je ressentis. **

Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, **lui avouai-je.**

**Elle esquissa un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule.**

Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis trop altruiste pour laisser les autres mourir. Je ne peux rester inactive bien longtemps, tu me connais.

Tu as raison.

Néanmoins, il est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années ! Mais, je n'ai pas le choix, et je crains de ne devoir laisser Visenya ici, avec toi. Parfois dans la vie, il faut savoir se résigner à faire ce que l'on se doit de faire.

**Je pus sentir une certaine tristesse dans sa voix. Je n'aimai pas ça.**

J'aurais préféré que l'on soit des paysans banals en quête d'aventure, plutôt que des bâtards avec un destin impitoyable, **soupirai-je, fatigué de tout ça.**

Et moi dont !

**Elle dit ça avec une telle lassitude que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je la compris, et ce, mieux que personne.**

J'espère qu'il y a une vie après la mort, parce que j'aurais besoin de longues vacances, **rit elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.**

Les dieux seraient injustes s'ils ne te laissaient pas avoir le repos que tu mérites. Mais, après tout, Tyrion Lannister ne dit-il pas que les dieux sont injustes en laissant les gens mourir sans rien faire ? Il n'a pas tellement tords.

C'est vrai, mais Tyrion ne sait pas tout. Personne n'est revenu pour nous dire ce qu'il y a après. Peut-être qu'il faut mériter son repos, en effet. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller vérifier tout ça pour le moment. C'est déjà assez difficile de savoir que ma mort est imminente.

**Ce qui me fit penser...**

Qui de nous deux mourra le premier ? **L'interrogeai-je, partagé entre curiosité et peur.**

Ne me demandes pas ça, je t'en prie.

**Je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'il était déjà difficile d'y penser. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de savoir.**

C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? **Supposai-je en la voyant détourner le regard.**

Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

**Son ton laissait sous-entendre qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus, mais ce n'était plus la peine. J'étais déjà convaincu que je serais le premier à partir. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour deviner ses pensées et émotions. Nous n'étions pas jumeaux pour rien.**

La mort nous environne, **chuchota-t-elle, la tête baissée. **Elle fait partie de nous. Nous ne vivons que pour la rejoindre tôt ou tard. Elle est notre fidèle compagne, notre fiancée. Quoi que l'on fasse, elle est inévitable. Dans ton lit, sur un champ de bataille, seul ou accompagné, malade ou non …. Elle viendra te chercher, peu importe si tu es prêt à l'accompagner ou non. Elle survient comme ça, sans prévenir. Parfois, tu l'administres toi-même pour rester en vie. Une vie pour prolonger la tienne, c'est un bon compromis. Elle vient te narguer avec son odeur âcre, entêtante, et t'obsède avec cette culpabilité que seuls les gens avec une conscience peuvent ressentir. La mort fait peur parce qu'on ne peut la contrôler. L'humain veut tout contrôler, mais la mort est une de ces choses qu'il ne peut maîtriser. Elle est indomptable, imprévisible, et incompréhensible.

Pourquoi un tel monologue ?

Parce que la mort est mon obsession. Elle est au centre de mes réflexions. Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne me pose pas de questions. J'ai tant de fois administré la mort en me demandant ce que devait ressentir ma victime, et ce qu'elle vivait après, ou ne vivait pas. Que se passe-t-il quand notre corps est mort ? Notre esprit survit-il ou meurt-il aussi ? J'aimerais le savoir. Je le saurais bientôt.

Tu sais que tu es effrayante parfois, Adélys. Voilà maintenant que tu me parles de mort !

**Je camouflai mes sentiments derrière un sourire, mais je la soupçonnai d'avoir compris. J'avais une peur viscérale de la mort. J'avais une multitude de raisons à cela, mais il y en avait tellement qu'il me faudrait une journée entière pour toutes les énoncer.**

Je sais, **dit-elle subitement.**

Que sais-tu ?

Je sais que tu as peur, et je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas peur de la mort en elle-même. Je pense plutôt que tu crains la souffrance qui précédera la mort. Après tout, on ne connaît rien de la mort, à part... Qu'on cesse de vivre. On a plutôt peur de devoir quitter ce monde, et de la souffrance que l'on ressent avant. C'est logique.

**Son raisonnement tint la route.**

Là, tu es terrifiante ! Tu es bien trop clairvoyante pour ton propre bien.

**Elle esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible. Elle avait bel et bien changé depuis cette période à Winterfell. Tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changé, l'avait rendue plus sombre, mais aussi plus réfléchi. Adélys n'était plus la même. Je la connaissais très bien auparavant, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Cette femme devant moi avait l'apparence de ma sœur, mais elle était presque une inconnue pour moi. Des mots durs, et pourtant réalistes. Je ne connaissais plus Adélys.**

Je suis pessimiste, surtout, **affirma-t-elle en arborant un masque d'impassibilité. **Mais qui ne le serait pas en ayant un tel destin sans possibilité d'y échapper ?

Pas moi. Le pessimisme est un élément à part entière de ma personnalité.

Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué. Tu es devenu encore plus pessimiste qu'auparavant. Tu ne l'étais pas autant à Winterfell.

**Elle n'avait pas tords. Je m'étais assombri également. Mais, cela était principalement dû à la Garde de Nuit. Ce que j'avais vécu, et vu m'avait changé aussi. Peut-être moins qu'elle, cependant.**

Nous avons bien changé tous les deux, **murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.**

Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

**Un long soupir lui échappa. Un soupir témoignant de sa fatigue.**

Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, Adélys. Si tu pars demain, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme.

Elle me déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

**Visenya. Elle n'avait pas envie de la quitter, ce que je pus comprendre.**

Elle est surtout blessée, **lui assurai-je.**

**Ses yeux, voilés de larmes, se détournèrent pour regarder le sol. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

Tout va bien se passer, **tentai-je de la rassurer.**

Non, loin de là. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

**Sur ce, elle se dégagea, et rentra dans l'infirmerie. Non, je ne l'a connaissais plus vraiment. Cette femme fut devenue une énigme pour moi. Ses réactions et sentiments étaient devenus imprévisibles. J'avais honte de l'admettre, mais elle me faisait peur... Peur parce que je n'arrivai plus à la cerner, mais surtout, parce qu'elle en savait plus sur ma mort imminente que n'importe qui. Et cela, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait quand elle surviendrait...**

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De l'aveu d'Adélys ? La colère de Visenya ? La conversation père/ fille ? Le POV Daenerys ? La fausse couche d'Adélys ? L'arrivée imprévue de son dragon ? Son rapport avec la mort ? Le fait que Jon ne la reconnaisse plus ? Dites-moi tout ! **

**Indices sur le chapitre suivant : **

**1- Conversation mère/ fille**

**2- Un grand POV Daenerys qui couvre plusieurs pages**

**3- Apparition officiel d'Oberyn Martell**

**4- Réapparition de Jaime Lannister**


	24. Chapitre 23

Hello everyone ! Voilà enfin le chapitre d'adieu ! Il est plus long que d'habitude, mais il n'est pas très joyeux. En même temps, il n'y a que très rarement de la joie dans Game of Thrones. Mais, peu importe... Passons aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**calypso2158**

Je suis ravie que cela te plaise ;) Jon et Visenya vont beaucoup se rapprocher, et apprendre à se connaître. Ils vont nouer une très forte relation, assez fusionnel.

Oberyn et Jaime vont réapparaître dans ce chapitre, mais je dois avouer qu'ils seront plu présent dans le chapitre suivant. Du moins, pour Oberyn. Profites de la suite :D

**Abbyfalls345**

Hey ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Tu sais, Visenya est vraiment borné, et elle en veut énormément à Adélys. Elle ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui a caché ça, à cause de son jeune âge. Elle ne se rend pas encore compte de la dangerosité de la chose. Elle est encore naïve, et innocente, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Après cette fic, je compte écrire une suite, mais avec Visenya en personnage principale. On verra alors comment elle évoluera.

Jon et Visenya, comme je l'ai dit à Calypso, vont beaucoup se rapprocher. Ils se ressemblent énormément, et ont beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Malheureusement, on sait tous que cela ne finira pas très bien...

Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les conversations de Jon et Adélys. C'est intéressant de les faire interagir ensembles, les voir s'aimer sans pouvoir rien dire, … Ils auront de longues conversations dans ce chapitre. Pas très joyeuses, je l'avoue. En même temps, ils n'ont jamais des conversations joyeuse loll

Ah, si tu aimes Daenerys, ce chapitre va te plaire, parce que j'ai écrit un long POV Daenerys qui couvre deux ou trois pages. On en apprendra plus sur sa relation avec Viserys, et on reverra la petite Elaenna ! D'ailleurs, tu verras dans ce chapitre que Viserys cherche vraiment à se faire pardonner, mais il sait ce qu'il se passera quand Adélys le reverra loll J'ai déjà écrit la scène, et elle promet d'être drôle.

Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle soit enceinte. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, sans prévenir. J'ai juste improviser. Elle a perdue cet enfant, malheureusement, mais elle ne perdra pas celui d'après. Reste à savoir qui sera le père ahah !

L'arrivée du dragon m'est aussi venu sans prévenir. Je trouvais que ça serait classe de voir un dragon débarquer loll. Et puis, ça arrange mes petites affaires, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Adélys passe trop de temps sur la route.

J'ai aussi oublié de mentionner Sansa qui réapparaitra aussi dans le chapitre, mais elle ne parlera pas. Quant à Oberyn et Jaime, ils feront une entrée massacrante mdrr

On ne verra pas Cersei avant plusieurs chapitres, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle en prendra plein la figure, et elle va souffrir terriblement. Peut-être la ferais-je torturer ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Oui, je regarde en Vost. Ca m'aide à m'améliorer en anglais. Je ne supporte pas les voix française, et ce, dans toutes les séries. C'est vrai qu'en français, la voix de Cersei est énervante. J'ai juste envie de lui taper dessus loll

Ça me rassure que tu ais compris, parce que c'est clair pour moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça le soit pour tout le monde. C'est assez compliqué à comprendre, je l'admet. Surtout que je rajoute énormément de détails, et j'ai pas fini :/

Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review. Ca me fait très très plaisir ;) Profites de la suite !

**Claudit234**

Tu es la première qui me parle vraiment de mon style d'écriture, et je dois dire que ça m'enchante. C'est ce que je travaille le plus parce que mon but, c'est d'écrire un roman. Sauf que je ne me sens pas encore prête. Je trouve que mon style d'écriture est encore à développer.

Je n'écris que très rarement des histoires heureuses loll Je l'ai trouve ennuyeuse. C'est plus divertissant une histoire où les personnages sont tués ou torturés. Ahah, je suis vraiment sadique ! Profites de la suite !

**Lora7890**

En effet, ça va pas bien se finir pour Jon et Adélys. Leur destin est une véritable prison pour eux, et ils ne peuvent s'en échapper. Enfin, si, ils le peuvent, mais ils y auraient beaucoup de morts.

Ah, Daenerys deviendra t-elle reine ? Ou Visenya lui dérobera t-elle le pouvoir ? On le saura dans quelques chapitres. Eh oui, la fin approche. Je n'ai prévu qu'à peu près 30 chapitres pour cette fic, alors oui, la fin est proche. Profites de la suite !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se voit en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Le temps passe trop vite, **soupira Jon en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.**

**Je voulais voir une dernière chose avant de partir. Une chose concernant les Martell. Je voulais en savoir le plus possible. Jon avait fini par me rejoindre au bout de plusieurs heures.**

Ce n'est qu'une impression, **soufflai-je en relevant la tête de mes livres.** Le temps ne passe ni vite, ni lentement. Le temps passe, c'est tout. Tout est une question d'impression.

Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Oui, je sais.

**Je fermai les livres devant moi avec un air las, avant de les ranger un par un. A quoi bon continuer de lire alors que je n'en avais plus envie ? J'avais juste envie de profiter de ces derniers instants avec mon frère.**

J'ai hâte de rencontrer les dorniens ! **M'exclamai-je avec un certain enthousiasme. **Ils m'ont l'air fascinant, et ils détestent les Lannister !

Voilà une bonne raison d'être prudente. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es une Lannister.

Une Lannister par alliance, et contre mon gré.

**Je n'avais jamais demandé à faire partie de cette famille. C'est la reine, Cersei, qui m'y avait obligé, en épousant son frère.**

Et je suis une Targaryen, **ajoutai-je. **Les Martell sont du côté des Targaryens. Après tout, Viserys ne doit-il pas épouser Arianne Martell, la fille de Doran ? Ils ne refuseront pas mes offres. Pas même Oberyn, malgré ses réserves. Je serais un atout pour eux.

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Quand Viserys sera roi, ou Daenerys reine, je leur demanderai de former une solide alliance avec les dorniens en se mariant avec l'un d'entre eux, mais aussi en leur offrant une place au conseil restreint, voire même la place de main du roi. Ils ne pourront pas refuser ça. Ils ne sont pas idiots.

Ils sont imprévisibles.

**Les dorniens avaient toujours été imprévisible. C'était dans leur nature.**

Ce n'est pas nouveau, **souris-je. **C'est pour ça que la reine les apprécie peu, et qu'elle les néglige. Je vais en profiter, vois-tu. Une alliance avec eux sera un vrai bonus pour nous.

Soit prudente. Cela pourrait se retourner contre toi.

**Je souris. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre son inquiétude. J'allai me faufiler dans la tanière de la vipère.**

Ai-je déjà été imprudente ? **Ricanai-je avec un ton moqueur.**

Souvent, oui.

**C'est ce qui allait causer ma perte, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne pouvais pas me défaire de mon imprudence. C'était une partie de moi que je ne pouvais réprimer.**

Je serais prudente, **le rassurai-je, même si je savais que c'était faux. **Les dorniens ne me résisteront pas longtemps. Je suis maligne, ne l'oublie pas.

Je ne l'ai jamais oublié.

**Il s'approcha de moi, comme s'il voulut me dire quelque chose. D'un geste hésitant, il me prit les mains.**

J'ai une question à te poser, **m'annonça-t-il.**

Je t'écoute.

**Il prit une grande respiration, me laissant penser que ce fut très important.**

Est-ce que... tu m'aimes toujours ? **M'interrogea-t-il avec une certaine hésitation. **Je sais que tu as un mari, maintenant, mais... J'ai besoin de savoir.

Jon...

Je veux juste savoir, d'accord ?

**Je détournai les yeux vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, pensive. Devais-je lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Je ne voulais pas le blesser.**

Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera ? **Lui demandai-je.**

J'ai besoin de savoir. Parce qu'après, j'aurais quelque chose à t'avouer.

**Bon, je n'avais pas le choix. J'allai lui dire ce qu'il voulait.**

Jon... Hum... J'aime mon mari, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Jaime a toujours été là pour moi lorsque j'en avais besoin. J'ai appris à le connaître, et j'ai développé des sentiments pour lui. Néanmoins, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Tu as été mon premier amour, et tu m'as donné Visenya. Tu as toujours une place dans mon cœur. Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, mon amour. Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Et … Et toi ?

Moi ? La réponse est si évidente ! Rien n'a changé.

**Je ressentis quelque chose qui ressembla à de la satisfaction.**

Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'avouer, **lui rappelai-je, curieuse.**

C'est exact. Sam t'a dit que j'avais été infiltré chez les sauvageons, et qu'une sauvageonne m'avait tiré dessus. Eh bien... Cette sauvageonne, Ygritte... Elle m'a tiré dessus parce que … Parce qu'elle était blessée par ma trahison. Elle m'aimait, et je lui ai fait croire que c'était réciproque afin de mieux m'infiltrer parmi les sauvageons. Sauf que... Pour la convaincre de mes sentiments, j'ai... J'ai dû la connaître charnellement.

C'est bon, Jon. J'apprécie ton honnêteté, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire. C'est ta vie. Tu ne peux pas m'être fidèle, alors que je ne le peux pas. Il ne fallait pas autant redouter ma réaction, tu sais. Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus et t'étrangler pour une telle chose. Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant pour elle. Te tirer dessus comme ça... Même si tu m'avais trahie, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Ce n'est pas une sauvageonne pour rien.

Ça, c'est bien vrai.

**Malgré moi, je ressentis une vague de jalousie et de déception au fond de moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en défaire. Non, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ça ne serait pas juste.**

J'ai pas envie de te quitter, **soupirai-je. **Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu voix au chapitre. Je dois toujours obéir à mon destin. Je me sens mal parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois, que nous nous voyons. C'est difficile à encaisser. Savoir que je ne te verrais plus jamais, c'est difficile à concevoir. Ça me donne envie de partir à l'autre bout du monde avec toi, et de laisser les autres à leur sort, mais... Ça serait égoïste, et je ne le suis pas. En partant, j'aurais des remords, une profonde culpabilité qui me rongerait. Ça serait insupportable. Je ne pourrais vivre de cette façon. Il faudrait ne pas avoir de conscience pour faire ça.

Heureusement, tu en as une. Imagine si tu étais comme Cersei...

Je serais loin depuis longtemps en direction d'Essos où je me serais d'abord rendu à Braavos, puis à Valyria, juste par curiosité, et ensuite, je ne sais pas. Je serais sûrement allé à l'endroit où la légende d'Azor Ahai est née.

Asshaï-lès-ombres ? C'est très loin d'ici !

**Très loin, effectivement. Mais au moins, je n'aurais plus jamais pensé à Westeros.**

J'aurais aimé y aller pour en apprendre plus sur Azor Ahai, et sa femme, Nissa Nissa, **souris-je tristement. **Je voudrais tout apprendre sur lui. Après tout, Daenerys, toi et moi sommes sa réincarnation. Le dragon tricéphale... J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça tombe sur nous, et pas des Stark, Tully, ou autres. Pourquoi des Targaryens ? Pourquoi trois Targaryens ?

Ces questions risquent de ne jamais avoir leur réponse.

Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me les poser. Dans ma tête, j'essaye d'assembler les éléments pour obtenir des réponses. Mais, je n'obtiens rien de plus que davantage de questions.

**Davantage de questions, et aucune réponse ! C'était... Frustrant. Je ne rêvai que d'une chose : tout savoir !**

Quand comptes-tu repartir ? **M'interrogea Jon avec une expression qui se voulait neutre.**

Dans quelques heures. Je voyagerais de nuit pour qu'on ne voie pas mon dragon dans le ciel. La reine n'est pas encore au courant, et je veux qu'elle le sache le plus tard possible. Si elle apprend qu'il y a un dragon dans la région, elle saura que c'est moi, et enverra des troupes pour me capturer.

C'est plus dangereux de nuit.

**Je haussai les épaules. Ce ne serait pas d'une chute que je mourrai. Je n'avais rien à craindre.**

Mais on ne me verra pas chevaucher un dragon, **répliquai-je immédiatement. **Ainsi, c'est encore moins dangereux.

Si tu le dit.

**Il n'eut pas l'air très convaincu. Ce n'était pas grave. Je n'avais pas le temps de le convaincre.**

Que feras-tu quand tu reverras Viserys ? **Me demanda-t-il soudainement.**

**Je me figeai. Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas eu le temps pour ça.**

Je ne sais pas, **répondis-je après un temps. **Je suppose que … Que je lui sauterais dessus pour l'étrangler, ou alors... Je l'ignorerais. Me connaissant, je l'étranglerais sûrement.

J'aurais été ravi de t'aider. Quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire la toute première fois, je m'étais dit que si je le rencontrais un jour, je le tuerais sûrement.

**J'avais bien vu son expression ce jour-là. Il y avait eu cette haine dans ces yeux. Elle m'avait surprise.**

Mais il est évident maintenant que je ne le pourrais jamais, **continua-t-il.**

Ta mélancolie est déconcertante, Jon.

Ne te moque pas de moi.

**Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il devinait tellement facilement !**

J'ai un cadeau pour toi, **annonça-t-il avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. **Un cadeau d'adieu.

Jon, il ne fallait pas !

**Il me jeta un regard noir qui voulut clairement dire « Tais-toi, et apprécie les geste ». Je me suis donc tus, et l'ai regardé sortir pendant quelques secondes pour me ramener quelque chose enveloppé dans un grand tissu blanc. Il me tendit le tout avec un sourire. J'ai alors découvert mon épée sous le tissu. Mon épée ! Celle que j'avais perdue en me battant contre les Marcheurs Blancs.**

Je croyais l'avoir perdue pour toujours ! **M'exclamai-je, surprise.**

J'ai demandé à Sam d'aller voir s'il pouvait la trouver. Ça n'a pas été très difficile. Il a vite retrouvé l'endroit où... tu as été attaqué.

C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Merci, Jon ! Laisses-moi donc te faire un cadeau en retour.

**Il sourcilla, intrigué. Je détachai un des colliers qui ornait mon cou, et le lui ai tendu. C'était un collier avec pour pendentif un dragon en argent. Il me venait de Daenerys. Les yeux du dragon étaient en onyx, la pierre préférée de Jon.**

Je... Je ne peux pas accepter, **souffla-t-il en me regardant avec un air touché.**

Si, je veux que tu l'acceptes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je veux que tu te souviennes de moi quand tu regardes ce collier, que tu te souviennes de tout ce qu'on a vécu ensembles.

**Je lui ai mis dans les mains. Il l'a regardé pendant quelques secondes, avant de refermer sa main dessus. Il me remercia chaleureusement, avant de l'accrocher à son cou.**

Veux-tu parler à Visenya ? **S'enquit-il après un moment de silence.**

Oui, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord.

Je vais la convaincre, n'aie crainte.

**Sceptique, je me pinçai les lèvres, avant d'hocher la tête. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque, me laissant seule. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond en poussant un long soupir sonore. Comment allai-je lui faire mes adieux ? Rien que d'y penser, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Je voulais rester forte, et fière. Les larmes étaient pour moi un signe de faiblesse, et je refusai d'être faible. Pas devant tout le monde. Seules quelques personnes m'ont déjà vu pleurer, et ces personnes étaient les personnes en qui j'avais une confiance absolue. Pleurer devant des inconnus serait une honte pour moi. J'étais peut-être une femme, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je ne suis pas être forte quand il fallait l'être. Au contraire.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Daenerys**

Dany ! **M'apostropha soudainement Viserys. **Regardes, c'est notre terre ! Peyredragon est en vue !

**Je regardai l'endroit qu'il me montra avec son bras. Peyredragon, l'île des Targaryens... Voilà bien longtemps que Viserys me parlait de cette île, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Du moins, je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'étais née ici, et c'est là que ma mère est morte des années auparavant. Nous voilà de retour à la maison.**

On se souviendra de ce jour comme le début de la reconquête, **sourit largement Viserys en contemplant la mer.**

**La reconquête ? Rien que ça. Pendant des années, Viserys me parlait de la reconquête avec les yeux brillant, et un air rêveur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on y parviendrait vraiment. Et pourtant, nous voilà tous les deux à Peyredragon, prêt à reprendre notre place légitime.**

Nous vengerons notre famille, **continua-t-il avec un air déterminé.**

Ne touches pas à Jaime Lannister, je t'en prie.

**Agacé, il me jeta un regard noir.**

C'est le mari d'Adélys, ne l'oublie pas, **lui rappelai-je. **Elle te déteste déjà assez comme ça. Tu as beaucoup à te faire pardonner, et je doute que ce soit facile.

Tu as raison, petite sœur. Je dois me faire pardonner.

Pour cela, montres-lui que tu as changé.

**Viserys avait bel et bien changé. Il n'était plus l'ordure qui avait fait du mal à Adélys. S'occuper d'Elaenna l'avait changé, et en bien. Maintenant, il n'aspirait plus qu'au pardon. Pourvu qu'il l'obtienne !**

Elle pensera surtout à me tuer quand elle me reverra, **soupira-t-il.**

C'est certain, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'auras pas mérité.

C'est vrai. Mais je veux lui prouver que je ne veux que la rédemption.

**Eh bien, sa détermination allait avoir le mérite de surprendre Adélys, mais je crains que cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de le tuer.**

Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, **souris-je, moqueuse.**

**Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et retourna auprès d'Elaenna, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Songeuse, je regardais les rives de l'île se rapprocher en me demandant quel impact notre retour allait avoir. Je redoutais ce qui allait arriver. J'avais bien raison...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Adélys**

**Visenya est finalement venu me voir peu avant le coucher du soleil. Jon avait réussi à la convaincre. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable qui me rappelait le masque que j'arborais à Port-Réal. Elle attendait que je parle, mais... je ne savais pas quoi dire.**

Comment vas-tu ? **M'enquis-je, soucieuse.**

Bien.

**Ce seul mot me refroidit. Elle l'avait dit avec une telle froideur !**

Visenya..., **commençai-je, n'osant pas la regarder.**

N'essayes pas de te faire pardonner. Et si tu veux me dire quelque chose, regardes-moi dans les yeux.

**Je levai les yeux vers elle avec une certaine hésitation. Son regard ne me quitta pas. Elle voulait me faire culpabiliser.**

J'ai fait ça pour toi, d'accord ? **Craquai-je, retenant mes larmes autant que je le pus. **Je n'avais pas le choix. Tout le monde devait croire que Jaime était ton père. Sinon, on t'aurait tué, et moi avec. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

On a toujours le choix ! Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu me l'aurais dit !

**Les mêmes mots que Jon. Ça a eu pour effet de me stopper en plein élan. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.**

Réponds au moins quelque chose, **soupira-t-elle. **Justifies-toi.

Que je me justifie ? J'ai fait ça pour _toi_. Il n'y aucune justifications. Je l'ai fait pour te garder en vie. Et pour ta gouverne, Visenya, on n'a pas toujours le choix. Tu le découvriras plus tard, quand tu auras mon âge. Tu verras alors que j'ai raison. Parfois, il faut savoir se résigner.

Ne me donnes pas de leçons. Tu les transgresses dès que tu le peux.

**Ses mots me touchèrent. Pire que ça, ils me transpercèrent.**

Visenya, arrête de me dire de telles choses. Tu ne comprends pas, mais... tu comprendras un jour. Un jour, tu sauras pourquoi j'ai fait ça, parce qu'il t'arrivera la même chose. Tu verras.

Arrête de parler du futur ! Nous sommes dans le présent. Le présent !

**Elle était en colère. On pouvait le voir au fait qu'elle respirait difficilement, et que ses joues étaient rouges.**

Le présent et l'avenir sont intimement liés, **répliquai-je avec philosophie. **Tu te souviendras de ce jour toute ta vie.

Cesse de dire ce genre de choses ! A quoi est-ce que ça me servirait ? Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de toi.

**Je fus blessé, et en colère également. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'elle me disait ça. J'avais envie de la faire taire, et la faire changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça de moi.**

Qui est cette Elaenna dont tu parles tant à Jon ? **Me demanda-t-elle subitement.**

Ta demi-sœur. Elle m'a été enlevée à sa naissance par ton grand oncle, Viserys. Il m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte à la naissance. Elle a sept ans.

**Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé d'elle. J'aurais dû...**

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu presque jamais parlé d'elle ? **S'écria-t-elle.**

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je comptais te le dire quand tu serais plus âgé. Tu es jeune encore. Mais, je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te le dire quand tu seras plus âgé, alors... Je te le dit maintenant. Elaenna est 100 % Targaryenne, comme toi. Je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a trois ans, même si je sentais au fond de moi qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Viserys me l'a sûrement enlevé pour la façonner à son image.

**Visenya prit un certain temps pour encaisser ces informations.**

Tu me caches encore des choses, ou tu m'as tout dit ? **Souffla-t-elle d'un ton sec. **Sinon, dis-le-moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse. J'en ai marre que tu me caches des choses.

Visenya ! Un peu de respect, veux-tu. Je suis ta mère !

Je ne respecte pas les menteuses !

Je t'ai protégé ! Je t'ai menti par omission. J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, alors cesse de m'en vouloir comme ça !

**Elle lança un « non » qui résonna longtemps dans mes oreilles. Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie. Je me suis laissée tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, écrasé par les remords. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité avant. Elle l'aurait peut-être mieux pris.**

Que s'est-il passé ? **Me demanda Jon en entrant dans la pièce, sûrement intrigué par le départ soudain de Visenya.**

Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre. Elle est encore plus têtue que toi ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Il y a une bonne raison à cela : elle tient de nous-deux. Tu es toi aussi très têtu. C'est bien notre fille.

**Je poussai un long soupir sonore. Bien sûr qu'elle tenait de nous deux sur ça. Nous étions de vraies têtes de mules !**

Prends soin d'elle, d'accord ? **Fis-je à Jon. **Demande à Sam, et mestre Aemon de l'instruire. Un jour, elle sera reine, donc elle a besoin d'être instruite.

Je te le promets, mais... Comment sais-tu qu'elle sera reine ?

Elle a du sang de roi dans les veines, elle a été reconnue comme étant la fille de Jaime Lannister donc elle est légitime, et le roi ou la reine la précédant mourra tôt. Elle sera la seule héritière légitime qu'il restera. Mes intuitions me permettent de deviner l'avenir, ne l'oublies pas.

**Malheureusement, je ne vis rien de plus que ça. Après son couronnement, je ne voyais plus rien.**

Notre fille aura deux enfants : un garçon, et une fille, **lui appris-je en esquissant un petit sourire. **Elle aura un mari en apparence adorable.

Elle sera plus heureuse que nous. Ça me rassure.

Plus heureuse ? Je l'ignore, malheureusement. Elle aura des problèmes, je le sens, mais je ne peux pas dire de quoi il s'agit.

**Je voulais la prévenir, mais elle ne m'écouterait sûrement pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de la prévenir : lui écrire une lettre qu'elle ouvrirait plus tard, quand elle serait pus âgé. Voilà une bonne idée ! Je la remettrai à Sam ou à Jehanne qui lui donnerait à ses 16 ans. Elle comprendrait mes motivations. Du moins, je l'espérais.**

Elaenna sera marié à un prince dornien, **continuai-je. **Sûrement un des enfants de Doran Martell. Et … mon troisième enfant – un garçon- sera seigneur de Winterfell. Son épouse sera une Stark.

Tu es stupéfiante !

**Stupéfiante, effrayante … Surtout effrayante, en réalité. Personne ne comprenait comme je parvenais à deviner ce genre d'informations, pas même moi. Ça me venait comme ça, sans que je demande quoi que ce soit.**

Daenerys aura un enfant, **poursuivis-je. **Une fille nommé Rhaella, comme sa mère.

**Mais je ne vis rien sur cette petite fille. Pas la moindre trace d'elle. Peut-être mourra-t-elle à la naissance ou en bas âge ? Ce ne n'était pas rare.**

J'arrête, **soufflai-je. **J'ai mal à la tête.

**Il opina de la tête, encore impressionné par mes révélations. Il alla me dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Sam qui vint de débouler dans la bibliothèque comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.**

Adélys, un mot pour vous de la part de Tyrion Lannister ! **s'écria-t-il en me tendant une lettre.**

**Je m'empressai de la lui prendre des mains, avide de la lire. Je l'ai ouverte, et ai retrouvé l'écriture si familière de Tyrion.**

_**Ma chère nièce,**_

_**Je t'écris ceci pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle, mais aussi, une mauvaise. Je crains que tout cela ne bouleverse tes plans à venir.**_

_**La bonne nouvelle est que Joffrey Baratheon sera maintenant connu comme un roi ayant eu un règne éphémère puisqu'il vient de mourir. Ne te réjouies pas trop vite, car il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches. Il a été empoisonné à son propre mariage. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il se mariait avec Marger Tyrrell. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Cersei a naturellement porter les soupçons sur S et moi, et bien sûr, sur toi. En effet, j'avais malencontreusement menacé de mort cet infâme bâtard. Quant à toi, elle croit que tu es revenue à Port-Réal pour mettre ta menace à exécution. S et moi nous sommes empressés de nous enfuir pour échapper à la mort en emportant avec nous Oberyn Martell, et J. Je vois déjà ta surprise se manifester sur ton visage, alors je vais t'expliquer.**_

_**J n'en pouvait plus de Cersei, et il voulait fuir à tout prix. Je lui ai alors proposé de partir avec nous. Il a accepté avec un soulagement que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Quant à Oberyn Martell, il s'ennuyait ferme à Port-Réal, et il a finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait : il a vengé sa sœur, Elia Martell, en faisant avouer La Montagne, et en le tuant en plein milieu du Donjon Rouge. Cersei était bien évidemment furieuse contre lui, et a essayé de le capturer pour le faire exécuter. Nous l'avons donc emmené avec nous.**_

_**Tous les quatre, nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers l'île où D et V vont bientôt arriver. En effet, depuis quelques mois, j'entretiens une correspondance avec ta jeune tante, et elle m'a appris il y a peu qu'ils partaient pour l'île. Nous allons donc les rejoindre pour les soutenir, et les aider.**_

_**J'espère que tu pourras nous rejoindre bientôt.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**T.**_

**Relevant la tête de la lettre, je jetai un regard ahuri à Jon.**

Que se passe-t-il ? **M'interrogea-t-il, intrigué. **Que dit-il ?

Joffrey est mort. La reine soupçonne Sansa, Tyrion, et moi de l'avoir empoisonné. Tyrion et Sansa se sont enfuis de Port-Réal avec Jaime, et Oberyn Martell pour échapper à la mort, et sont en route pour Peyredragon où Daenerys et Viserys vont bientôt arriver. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Nous allons mourir plus tôt que prévu... Je me suis trompé. La reconquête vient juste de commencer.

**Il pâlit tout à coup. Il comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Il nous restait moins de temps que prévu.**

Comment as-tu pu te tromper ? **Me demanda-t-il, paniqué par la nouvelle.**

Je l'ignore, et ça me fait peur. Si je me suis trompée sur ça, j'ai peut-être pu me tromper sur autre chose. Mon pouvoir n'est pas aussi prévisible que ce que je pensais.

Par tous les dieux !

**Je ne fus plus aussi confiante. Je doutai maintenant de mon pouvoir, et de ce que j'avais pu dire. Et si finalement des gens que j'aimais mourraient eux aussi ?**

Il faut que je parte au plus vite ! **M'écriai-je, le ventre noué. **Il faut que je passe en vitesse à Winterfell et que je me rende immédiatement à Peyredragon. Mes plans tombent à l'eau. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour gouverner Winterfell. Mais qui ?

Pourquoi pas cette amie que tu as mentionné ?

Claris ? Mais elle n'est pas Stark. Les vassaux des Stark la renverseraient. Non, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la faire tuer. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de Winterfell. Je devrais gouverner à distance. Ah, c'est compliqué ! Tout ça bouleverse tout ce que j'avais prévu !

**Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je rester à Winterfell pour remplir les devoirs de la famille de ma mère, ou aider la famille de mon père à reprendre Westeros ? J'étais partagée. Choisir les Stark ou les Targaryens. Les Targaryens sont ma famille depuis ma naissance. Ils m'ont élevés. Mais les Stark étaient la famille qui m'avait recueilli à mon arrivé à Westeros, ils m'avaient accepté parmi eux. C'était un cruel dilemme.**

Jon, que dois-je faire ? **Lui demandai-je. **Quoi que je fasse, je trahi une partie de ma famille. Si je ne m'occupe pas de Winterfell, je renie les droits qui me viennent de notre mère, et si j'ignore Daenerys et Viserys, je trahirais les Targaryens.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne saurais choisir ta place. Je ne saurais même pas choisir du tout.

**Qu'allai-je pouvoir faire ? J'étais bloqué, tout simplement.**

J'aurais tellement eu besoin de toi, **soupirai-je. **Toi, gouvernant Winterfell, et moi, aidant ma famille à reprendre Westeros.

Le Lord Commandant peut peut-être m'offrir une permission, tu ne crois pas ?

Il refusera ! Tu es son meilleur élément. Non, je dois trouver un autre moyen. Tu ne peux pas briser tes vœux.

**Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais je manquai tout simplement de temps. Je n'avais plus le temps d'attendre. Je ne pouvais plus retarder mon départ.**

Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici plus longtemps, **lui fis-je. **Le temps me manque. Je suis assez pressé.

Je comprends. Tu dois t'en aller. La nuit commence à tomber. Je suppose que tu dois appeler ton dragon.

En effet. Mais avant, je dois faire quelques petites choses.

**Je pris quelques feuilles de papier trainant sur une table, ainsi qu'une plume. Je m'assis et écrivis quelques lettres. La première fut destinée à Visenya, la seconde aussi mais pour ses 16 ans, et la dernière pour Jon. Mais cette dernière, il la lirait après mon départ.**

**Il me fallut dix minutes pour écrire les trois lettres. Jon, en attendant, s'était plongé dans un énorme ouvrage dont j'ignorai le titre. Il releva brusquement la tête quand je me suis levée, et il referma immédiatement le livre qui projeta de la poussière aux alentours.**

Celle-ci est pour Visenya, et celle-là, pour toi, **fis-je en lui donnant les deux premières lettres. **Mais, je veux que tu ouvres la tienne quand je serais partie.

D'accord, mais... Et celle-ci ? **M'interrogea-t-il en me montrant la dernière lettre.**

Celle-ci est pour les 16 ans de Visenya. Je dois la donner à Sam.

**Il hocha la tête avec un air grave. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Quand Visenya aura 16 ans, nous serons morts depuis longtemps.**

Ça va aller, Jon, **tentai-je de le rassurer. **Tout va bien se passer.

Tu as dit que je deviendrai mon pire cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Je ne peux te le dire. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être dites.

**Si je lui dis, cela changerait sûrement le futur puisqu'il s'enfuirait. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, même si je le voulus à tout prix. Il y avait des vies en jeu.**

Je… Je vais aller faire mes adieux à Sam, et mestre Aemon, et remercier le Lord Commandant pour m'avoir accueillie, **le prévins-je. **Je reviens vite.

OooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Daenerys**

**Je n'arrivais absolument pas à y croire. Tyrion Lannister et Sansa Stark étaient devant moi ! C'était incroyable ! Si on me l'avait dit auparavant, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Un Lannister ! Pourtant, d'après les dires d'Adélys, il était digne de confiance. Ma correspondance avec lui m'avait révélé qu'il était très intelligent, et qu'il me serait d'une aide précieuse, mais... Un Lannister !**

**Je réfléchissaitt depuis quelques minutes maintenant, pendant que Viserys les interrogeait tout deux. Il était très méfiant envers eux, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi nous devrions les rejeter. Tyrion était, après tout, notre demi-frère. Un Lannister, c'est vrai, mais aussi un Targaryen. Adélys le considérait comme son frère. Si elle l'appréciait autant, c'est qu'il était digne de confiance. Je n'avais donc plus à hésiter.**

Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, je suis ravie de vous accueillir parmi nous, **leur annonçai-je depuis mon trône. **Tyrion, Adélys nous a maintes fois dit que vous lui êtes cher, et notre correspondance m'a permis de découvrir que vous nous serez sûrement très utile. De plus, j'ai besoin d'un conseiller qui n'aura pas peur de me dire ce qu'il pense. Quant à vous Sansa, je ne vous connais que très peu, mais je sais que les Stark ont le sens de l'honneur. Et, malheureusement, vous êtes sûrement la dernière Stark en vie. Je me ferais donc un devoir de vous protéger afin de pouvoir m'assurer que vous pourrez avoir le titre de reine du Nord une fois ma conquête finie. Bien entendu, cette sollicitude est principalement dû au fait que votre famille a aidé Adélys lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

Ce sera un honneur, ma reine, de vous servir, et de vous aider dans votre conquête, **me répondit Tyrion en esquissant une révérence. **Et, je suis sûr que mon épouse se fera un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie, et peut-être, de devenir votre amie.

\- J'en serais ravie.

**Sansa Stark me fit un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air sympathique, et semblait très mature pour son âge. Elle m'intriguait.**

Je suis désolé de vous importuner avec ceci, ma reine, mais mon frère, Jaime Lannister, et notre compagnon de voyage, Oberyn Martell, ont été jetés aux cachots par vos dothrakis, **m'annonça Tyrion. **Pourriez-vous les relâcher, je vous prie ?

Bien entendu, mais... Comment se fait-il qu'ils ont été enfermés ?

Ils étaient habillés en gens du peuple pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. Vos hommes les ont pris pour des inconnus.

**La situation était assez hilarante, il fallait l'avouer.**

Viserys, pourrais-tu faire en sorte de les libérer, **lançai-je à mon frère**

J'y vais de ce pas.

**Ce qui me fit penser...**

Oh … hum... Fais attention à Jaime Lannister. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai pas oublié.

**Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il n'y pas seulement Adélys qui allait tenter de le tuer, son mari essayerait sûrement aussi.**

Vous avez bien fait de le prévenir, **me fit Tyrion. **Jaime est du genre protecteur envers Adélys, et il peut s'en prendre à tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Votre frère devrait faire attention.

Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le mériterait pas, mais Viserys a beaucoup changé depuis cette époque. Je ne prends aucunement sa défense, je ne fais que constater. C'est assez récent, c'est vrai. Tout cela est dû au fait qu'il a frôlé la mort. Mon... ex-mari, le Khal Drogo a essayé de le tuer lorsque Viserys m'a menacé avec une épée dans un lieu sacré alors que j'étais enceinte. J'ai eu pitié de lui, et lui ai sauvé la vie. Depuis, il... il a beaucoup changé. Il cherche juste le pardon, et la rédemption. Il s'est rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait. Il est prêt à tout pour se racheter. Il m'a même nommé reine à sa place pour cela. Si tout cela n'est pas une preuve de changements, je me demande bien ce que c'est.

Je vous crois, mais je doute qu'Adélys, elle, n'y croit aussi aisément.

**Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle essayerait de le tuer dès qu'elle le verrait, et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir.**

Dany ? **M'appela une petite voix depuis l'entrée de la salle du trône.**

**Je levai les yeux vers elle, alors que Tyrion et Sansa se retournèrent de concert.**

Elaenna ? Viens ma douce !

**Elle courut jusqu'à moi, et monta sur mes genoux, comme d'habitude. J'aimai la tenir contre moi, lui caresser les cheveux... Elaenna était comme ma fille.**

Qui sont-ils ? **M'interrogea-t-elle en me montrant Tyrion et Sansa.**

**Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Tyrion prit les choses en mains. Il vint près d'elle, et lui sourit.**

Je suis Tyrion Lannister, l'oncle et le meilleur ami de ta mère, **se présenta-t-il avant de désigner Sansa. **Et voici mon épouse.

En... Enchanté, lord Lannister, lady Lannister. Vous connaissez vraiment ma mère ?

Oh, oui, absolument. C'est une femme vraiment hors du commun.

**Cela attisa immédiatement la curiosité d'Elaenna.**

Qu'entendez-vous par là, Lord Lannister ?

C'est une femme intelligente, sournoise, avec un humour peu commun, et une maturité à peine croyable compte tenu de son âge. C'est la seule femme que je connais qui est capable de rester toute une nuit à la bibliothèque pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.

**Elaenna eut un sourire.**

Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais, **poursuivit Tyrion. **Tu lui manques. Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre il y a peu pour la prévenir. Elle est en ce moment même avec ton oncle au Mur.

Mon oncle ?

Jon Snow. C'est le frère jumeau de ta mère.

**Cette nouvelle me déconcerta. La mère d'Adélys était donc bien Lyanna Stark. Je me demande comment elle l'avait appris.**

J'aimerais le rencontrer, **souffla-t-elle.**

Un jour, peut-être.

**Tyrion mentait. Cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais.**

Dany, voilà les prisonniers que tu m'as demandé ! **S'exclama Viserys en entrant dans la pièce, suivie par les deux hommes.**

**Mon regard se porta tout de suite sur Jaime Lannister. Alors, c'était lui l'assassin de mon père, et le mari d'Adélys ! Il n'était pas si impressionnant que ça. Quant à Oberyn Martell, il fallait avouer qu'il eut un certain charme, si typique de Dorne. Eux-mêmes me détaillèrent avec une extrême minutie. J'en fus assez gêné, mais j'avais l'habitude. Une fois devant moi, ils exécutèrent une révérence.**

Jaime Lannister, et Oberyn Martell... C'est une surprise de vous voir ici, à Peyredragon, **souris-je, quelque peu moqueur.**

C'est une surprise pour nous aussi, Votre Majesté, **répondit Jaime Lannister.**

**Oberyn Martell leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir mon sourire.**

Vous reconnaissez donc ma légitimité, ser Jaime ? **Lui demandai-je, amusé.**

En effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la contesterais. Je suis marié à une targaryenne, j'en ai élevé une, et mon frère Tyrion est à moitié Targaryen. Je soutiens votre famille depuis mon mariage, et même un peu avant.

Mais, vous avez tué mon père.

**Il changea subitement de couleur, devenant pâle comme la mort. Son assurance avait totalement disparu.**

Hum... Je..., **commença-t-il, hésitant.**

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ser Jaime. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Il était devenu totalement fou, et menaçait la vie des habitants de Port-Réal. Vous avez bien fait, même si vous lui avez ôté la vie. Néanmoins, je ne dirais pas que vous ne méritez pas votre sobriquet de « Régicide ». Vous êtes le bienvenu parmi nous.

**Il parut tout à coup soulagé.**

Adélys et vous avez des choses en communs, **m'assure-t-il. **Elle aime aussi me faire ce genre de coups.

C'est elle qui m'a appris.

**Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Adélys était comme une sœur pour moi.**

Prince Oberyn, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, **souris-je avec enthousiasme. **Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous ici ?

Je viens demander votre protection. Je suis actuellement recherché par les hommes de la reine Cersei.

Je vois. Reconnaissez-vous ma légitimité ?

**Une alliance avec Dorne... Voilà ce dont nous avions besoin.**

Je n'ai jamais été pour l'usurpateur, ou la puterelle Lannister, **assure-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. **J'ai toujours été pour les Targaryens. Dorne n'a pas participé à la rébellion de l'usurpateur. Ma sœur était mariée à votre frère, ne l'oubliez pas. Dorne ne coopère avec les dirigeants actuels que par nécessité. Si nous pouvons vous aider à reprendre le trône nous le ferons sans hésiter.

Je l'espère. Dorne nous serait d'une grande aide.

Vous proposez une alliance ?

**J'opinai de la tête.**

Je crains que mon frère ne soit quelque peu réticent, **me dit-il avec une petit grimace. **Il veut à tout prix éviter la guerre. Il réfléchit toujours longuement avant d'agir. Il faudrait lui envoyer une véritable beauté qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui lui retournerait la tête pour qu'il agisse rapidement.

Ça ne sera pas un problème. La femme à qui je pense est d'une très grande beauté, et elle possède une intelligence peu commune. Votre frère sera charmé. Peut-être le seriez-vous également.

**J'étais vraiment pressé qu'Adélys arrive tout à coup.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Adélys**

C'est l'heure, Jon ! **Annonçai-je en revenant dans la bibliothèque. **Il faut que je parte.

**Après avoir difficilement fait mes adieux à Sam, et mestre Aemon, il fallait maintenant que je dise au revoir à mon frère. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Non, plus jamais. Rien que d'y penser, j'eus envie de pleurer. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.**

Je sais, **soupira-t-il d'un ton las.**

**Il avait l'air battu. Ça me fit mal au cœur.**

Je sais, **répéta-t-il.**

**Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent passer comme des secondes. Je mémorisai chaque trait de son visage avec une attention particulière. J'essayai de capter ses émotions pour m'en souvenir plus tard. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Mais, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester comme ça bien longtemps. Je devais partir.**

Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, **lui affirmai-je avec un petit sourire triste.**

Tout ça me rappelle la dernière fois qu'on s'est séparé à Winterfell. Tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrait. Tu as tenu ta promesse

Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**J'eus envie de lui promettre que tout irait bien, mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Nous allions mourir tous les deux quoi que l'on fasse. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.**

Je penserais à toi tous les jours, **me promit-il, reprenant les mots qu'il m'avait dits ce jour-là.**

Moi aussi. Nous n'avons plus de temps.

Alors, profitons du peu qu'il nous reste.

**Comme je m'y attendais, il m'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas comme les baisers de Jaime. Jaime, lui, avait plus d'expériences que Jon. Ce dernier était encore très jeune, et il avait peu d'expérience. Pourtant, ce baiser suffit à me rappeler tout un tas de souvenirs me venant de Winterfell, la plus belle période de ma vie. Je me sentis nostalgique tout à coup. J'avais envie de redevenir cette fille de 17 ans qui avait vécu là-bas avec les Stark. J'aurais aimé rester là-bas pour l'éternité. Mais, il ne fallait pas rêver. La mort était passée par là. Le baiser prit fin bien vite, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête, car ça voulait dire que je devais partir, et ce, pour toujours.**

Je t'aime, **murmura-t-il.**

Moi aussi.

**Quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, malgré moi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer ! Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il essuya mes larmes à l'aide de son pouce.**

Ne pleure pas, ma douce Adélys. Cela rend tout cela trop difficile.

Tyrion a raison. Si les dieux existent, ils sont injustes.

Il n'y pas de justice en ce monde. Ce sont les plus forts qui font la loi. Les dieux donnent avec une main, et reprennent avec l'autre. C'est exactement ce qu'ils font avec nous. Ils nous réunissent, et nous séparent.

**Selon moi, les dieux n'existaient pas. Je ne croyais plus en eux. Mais, je n'avais pas le temps d'argumenter pour lui prouver le contraire.**

Serres-moi dans tes bras, **le priai-je en retenant difficilement mes larmes.**

**Il s'exécuta, me serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Je peinai à respirer, mais je ne me plaignis pas. Je gardai le silence, profitant du moment. Je voulus qu'il dure pour toujours. Malheureusement, il prit fin bien trop vite à mon goût.**

Je te souhaite plein de bonheur, **me dit-il difficilement à cause de l'émotion.**

Ne dit pas ça, Jon. Le bonheur n'existe pas pour moi. Dès que je crois y goûter, on me le retire. Tu étais, et tu es mon bonheur, et on t'arrache toujours à moi. Je renonce au bonheur. Les dieux sont contre moi, alors qu'ils aillent au diable s'ils existent ! Qu'ils soient maudits !

Ne renonces pas au bonheur. Jaime Lannister peut te l'offrir.

**Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était pas pareil avec Jaime. Jaime ne serait jamais Jon.**

Jaime ne m'offre pas le bonheur dont j'ai besoin, **lui avouai-je. **Toi seul le peux.

**Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.**

Il faut que tu partes avant que je ne me convaincs que je devrais te retenir, **me sourit-il tristement.**

**Je hochai vaguement la tête, détournant le regard. Je me fis violence pour retenir mes larmes du mieux que je pus. J'avais le cœur en miette. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. La boule dans ma gorge me faisait affreusement souffrir. Je voulais éclater en sanglots, et rester dans ses bras. J'aurais aimé être une femme différente, normale, qui aurait pu profiter de moment comme ceci à sa guise. J'aurais pu vivre comme n'importe qui, au lieu de me préparer à mourir. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette souffrance. Je voulais l'évacuer, la faire disparaître. Pourtant, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. La souffrance faisait partie de ma vie, tout comme la mort. Je devais l'endurer et me taire.**

Alors, je dois y aller, **soufflai-je d'une voix plus assurée.**

**Il caressa mes cheveux puis ma joue. Il dû faire un effort qui sembla surhumain pour s'écarter de moi. Je regrettai aussitôt sa chaleur. J'étais partagée. Mon cœur voulait que je me réfugie dans ses bras, et oublie toute cette histoire, et ma raison, de partir loin d'ici, et accomplir mon devoir. Ma raison l'emporta. Je restai raisonnable avant tout.**

Jon, prend bien soin de Visenya, d'accord ? Dis-lui que je l'aime plus que tout, et... et qu'elle rencontrera sa demi-sœur, et le reste de sa famille un jour. Qu'elle reverra Jaime... Dis-lui que je suis désolée, que je ne voulais pas la blesser, et que... Que je me devais de lui dire la vérité pour elle, mais pour toi aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout au monde. Ma vie ne serait rien sans vous.

Respire, Adélys. Ne pleure pas.

Dis-lui, je t'en prie !

**Il resta sans mot dire l'espace d'une seconde.**

Je lui dirais, Adélys. Je lui dirais.

Merci ! C'est notre fille, Jon. Elle a besoin qu'un de ses parents soient là pour elle.

Je serais là pour elle.

**Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt...**

Il est temps de se quitter, maintenant, **murmurai-je d'une petite voix, la gorge noué.**

En effet.

**Son petit sourire crispé témoignait de son émotion, et me donnait mal au cœur. Je devais me détourner avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Je devais partir, et MAINTENANT ! Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. J'avais encore une chose à lui dire.**

Tu... Fais attention aux sauvageons, d'accord ? **Le prévins-je. **Lorsque la lune sera haute dans le ciel, et que les sauvageons seront à Chateaunoir, le Lord Commandant sera assassiné. Fais attention.

**Je ne lui avais pas dit clairement, mais je lui avais quand même dit comment il allait mourir. Malheureusement, il ne comprit pas encore que je l'avais fait. Il comprendrait le moment venu.**

Je t'écrirais pour te donner des nouvelles, **lui assurai-je en me reculant progressivement vers la porte. **Je ne t'oublierai pas. Je t'écrirais tous les mois, voire toutes les deux semaines.

Je l'espère bien. Sois prudente, Adélys. Et profites de ta vie, même si tu as renoncé au bonheur.

J'essaierais.

**Et sur ce, je lui ai tourné le dos, la gorge un peu plus noué. Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues, et je peinai à respirer. Je dû m'arrêter quelques secondes à la porte pour reprendre ma respiration, et me calmer. C'était insupportable. Je devais partir le plus vite possible.**

Au revoir, Jon, **dis-je difficilement.**

Au revoir, Adélys. Puissions-nous nous revoir dans l'au-delà, après la mort.

**Sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce, et ai rejoint la cour où le Lord Commandant m'attendit. Je lui offris un petit sourire qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.**

Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir recueilli ici, Lord Commandant, et de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoyez-moi une lettre, et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour racheter ma dette.

Merci beaucoup, Adélys. Je n'hésiterais pas. Faites bon voyage, et puissiez-vous détrôner la garce qui nous sert de reine.

Je le ferais avec plaisir.

**Il opina de la tête, et me laissa seule, rejoignant la salle à manger où tout le monde devait se trouver. J'appelai mon dragon qui dût sûrement ne pas être loin puisqu'il se posa quelques minutes plus tard dans la cour.**

_Lyannis, il est temps pour nous de retrouver Meraxès, et Moonrex, tu ne crois pas ? _**Lui dis-je en valyrien.**

**Avec des gestes doux, mais sûrs, je montai sur son dos sans aucune difficulté. Lyannis ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je le remerciai pour cela. J'aurais été incapable de monter sur un dragon agité. Néanmoins, je sentis une certaine nervosité chez lui.**

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, _**le rassurai-je.**

**Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers la cour, où Jon me regardait. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. C'est sûrement la dernière image qui me resterait de lui. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. J'avais le cœur en miettes, et mes yeux ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de déverser des larmes sur mes joues. Je fus secoué par un sanglot.**

Adélys, courage ! **Me lança-t-il.**

**Il avait raison. Je ne pus pas me laisser démonter. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes, et ai pris quelques respirations pour me reprendre.**

_Vole ! _**Ordonnai-je à mon dragon.**

**Il obéit, et commença à prendre de l'élan pour s'envoler. Je n'ai pas quitté Jon des yeux jusqu'à ce que mon dragon soit dans les airs. Là, je lui ai crié :**

N'ai crainte, nous nous retrouverons !

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La discussion de Jon et Adélys ? Le petit POV Dany ? La discussion d'Adélys et Visenya ? La seconde discussion avec Jon ? Les prédictions d'Adélys ? La lettre de Tyrion ? Le long POV Dany ? Les longs adieux ? Dites-moi tout !

* * *

Indices sur le chapitre 24 :

1- Des retrouvailles

2- Apparition d'un nouveau Targaryen

3- Et voici un extrait :

\- A quoi pensez-vous pour arborer un air aussi sinistre ? […] Vous ne devriez pas porter toute cette misère sur vos frêles épaules, **me dit-il. **Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant. Vous devriez plutôt profiter de la vie, et arrêter de vous sacrifier pour les autres.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, sachez-le. Je ne le suis plus depuis bien trop longtemps. On m'a volé mon enfance, mon innocence quand j'étais jeune. Quant à la misère que je porte, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas une femme normale. Je suis née du feu et de la glace, je suis le prince qui fut promis. Mon destin ne me permet pas de profiter de la vie, et encore moins de me préoccuper de moi-même. J'ai fait des sacrifices nécessaires, voilà tout. Sauver les gens que j'aime est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi altruiste.


	25. Chapitre 24

Hello everyone ! J'ai ce chapitre en réserve depuis quelques temps, mais j'étais tellement à fond dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant, et du chapitre d'une autre fic que j'ai complètement oublié de le publier plus tôt. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop …. :/

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Abbyfalls345**

Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave. Je suis déjà contente que tu me donnes ton avis ;)

La séparation a été dure, même pour une sadique comme moi. J'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire lol. Ah, vont-ils se revoir ? Dans la vie, ou après la mort ? C'est une décision importante que je devrais prendre dans les chapitres suivants, et pour être honnête, je sais pas trop quoi faire, car j'ai déjà un plan prédéfini, et changer une chose revient à tout changer. Je suis donc en plein dilemme, puisque je dois prendre pas mal de décision. Au départ, j'avais pas prévu tout ça.

Ah, Dany sera très présente dans les chapitres à venir, et même dans celui-là. C'est mon personnage préférée, alors je ne pouvais pas passer à coté. Viserys a changé, c'est vrai, mais tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'Adélys n'en a rien à faire loll Il va payer cher le pauvre. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies, et je pense que tu l'apprécieras encore plus à l'avenir car il va faire beaucoup de choses pour se racheter auprès d'Adélys.

Tyrion réapparaît dans ce chapitre, mais ne parlera pas beaucoup. Je me rattraperai dans le chapitre suivant.

Je réserve une fin particulière à Cersei, qui promet d'en étonner plus d'un. Enfin, je l'espère …. En tout cas, elle souffrira, c'est certain !

Profites de la suite ;)

**Layei67**

Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaises, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaire tout autant, sinon plus. Profites de la suite :)

**Sara**

Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs. Ah, ces deux-là... Je crois que tout le monde est content de les revoir.

A bientôt !

**Guest**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Tu es la seule à avoir remarquer ce détail. Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

Profites de la suite !

**CamilleB**

Coucou ! Comme on a pu le voir, et comme on le verra à l'avenir, les visions d'Adélys ne sont pas fiable à 100 %. Elle commettra une erreur qui remettra en doute tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir dans le chapitre suivant. Alors, après tout, les adieux ne sont peut-être pas définitifs, en effet, et elle peut trè bien se tromper.

Les retrouvailles seront dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela te plaira ;) Néanmoins, je doute qu'elle ait droit au bonheur dans ce chapitre. C'est Game of Thrones, après tout.

A bientôt ;)

**La plume d'Elena**

Hey ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis :)

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu m'as pas blessée, et je préfère que tu sois honnête avec moi. En fait, j'ai adopté cette mise en page, parce que je me suis rendue compte que ça me permettait de mieux me repérer. Quant aux délimitations de dialogues, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elles n'apparaissaient pas. Je manque un peu de temps pour celui-ci, mais je réglerais le problème pour le chapitre suivant, ne t'en fais pas.

A bientôt ;)

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**A peine arrivée à Peyredragon, je fus capturée par des dothrakis. Ils ne me connaissait pas, alors je pouvais comprendre leur méfiance. Néanmoins, en me voyant descendre d'un dragon, ils auraient dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas n'importe qui. Pourtant, malgré mes vociférations, aucun ne porta de crédit à ce que je dis. Cela m'énerva au plus haut point. Ils me menèrent à leur « khaleesi », comme ils l'appelèrent. Ils devaient sûrement parler de Daenerys. Je l'espérai, du moins.**

**Ils me menèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Je scrutai chaque détail de l'architecture du château, totalement fasciné. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vécu ici pendant un court instant, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant la beauté du lieu. Et dire que Stannis Baratheon en avait fait son siège ! Une honte ! Peyredragon était l'île des Targaryens, pas des Baratheons. Ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Stannis regrettera la beauté de ce lieu, parce qu'il n'y remettra jamais les pieds.**

**La salle du trône était encore plus belle que le reste. Lumineuse et sombre à la fois, la pièce respirait le mystère. Assise sur le trône, Daenerys conversait avec un homme que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Encadrés par les dothrakis, j'avançai doucement vers elle. Elle ne m'eut pas encore remarqué, plongée dans sa conversation avec l'homme. Ce n'est que quand un dothakis s'adressa à elle dans sa langue qu'elle tourna la tête vers nous. A peine eut elle posé les yeux sur moi qu'elle écarquilla les yeux, et que sa respiration se coupa. Je souris, amusé par sa réaction. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, manquant de m'étrangler. Je la serrai contre moi. Elle avait grandi. Beaucoup, même. Ses cheveux étaient plus long, sa taille plus fine, et ses formes plus prononcés. Elle était magnifique. Nous nous séparâmes après une longue étreinte.**

Que c'est bon de te revoir, Adélys ! **S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.**

Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

**Daenerys me détailla longuement. Elle devait sûrement noter mes changements physiques. Je fis de même.**

Adélys ?

**La voix vint de derrière Daenerys. Je tendis la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit. C'était l'homme avec qui elle parlait. Je le détaillai, tentant de le reconnaître. Cheveux blond un peu trop long à mon goût, yeux verts, une seule main... Jaime !**

Par tous les dieux ! **Soufflai-je, honteuse.**

**Je n'ai même pas reconnu mon propre mari. Quelle honte ! Pourtant, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'accepter son étreinte. Il avait changé lui aussi. Il était plus fort, et marqué par les épreuves.**

Comme tu as changé ! **S'exclama-t-il lorsque nous nous séparâmes. **Tu sembles encore plus mûre qu'avant. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Trop de choses, **répondis-je avec une voix tremblante.**

**D'un geste calme, il me poussa à développer. Je leur ai alors dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé au Mur, n'omettant aucun détail.**

Donc, Visenya est restée au Mur avec Jon, **soupira Jaime.**

Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle me déteste. Nous nous sommes quittés en très mauvais termes. Jon a essayé d'arranger les choses, mais il n'y est pas parvenu, alors... Je lui ai donné une lettre pour elle, et je suis partie. Je me suis ensuite rendue à Winterfell, mais... La cité a été prise par les Bolton, et je n'ai pas pu y entrer. Claris, une amie qui gardait mes dragons, m'a appris que Ramsey Bolton est mort. Mes dragons l'ont tué lorsque, trop curieux, il a essayé de les toucher. Ils se sont ensuite enfuis. Voilà pourquoi Lyannis m'a retrouvé au Mur. Dès que j'ai récupéré mes dragons, je suis venu ici. Je n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller, et je suis toujours recherché par la reine.

Quelle histoire ! **Rit Daenerys. **Tu pourrais écrire un roman avec tout ça.

Un roman bien tragique, alors !

**Beaucoup trop tragique à mon goût. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus joyeux.**

Est-ce que... Est-ce que Tyrion est ici ? **M'enquis-je avec espoir.**

**J'allai demander un autre nom, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas osé.**

Bien sûr, **répondit immédiatement Daenerys. **Veux-tu que je l'appelle pour toi ?

Oui, j'aimerais assez, mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là. Je veux voir la surprise sur son visage.

Très bien. Ser Jaime, pouvez-vous aller les chercher.

**Il opina de la tête, et quitta la pièce en quelques secondes, non sans me regarder une dernière fois. Je souris. J'allai revoir Tyrion ! Depuis le temps que je rêvai de nos retrouvailles ! Voilà des années que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nos discussions me manquaient terriblement, tout autant que nos nuits blanches à la bibliothèque.**

Il te voue une grande affection, **me dit Daenerys.**

Qui ?

Tyrion. Il a, à plusieurs reprises, fait ton éloge. Tu es très importante pour lui. Je pense qu'il serait capable du pire pour toi. Jaime, également. Ces deux-là tiennent vraiment à toi. Comment as-tu réussi ce miracle, Adélys ?

**Un miracle ?**

Que veux-tu dire par là, Dany ?

Comment êtes-vous devenus aussi proche ? Ce sont des Lannisters, et tu es une Targaryen.

**Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.**

Naturellement, **lui expliquai-je. **J'ai tout d'abord rencontré Jaime, à Winterfell. Il venait avec le roi, Robert Baratheon, et sa sœur, la reine Cersei. Le roi voulait désigner Lord... Stark main du roi. Il m'a parlé la toute première fois lorsque sa sœur lui a demandé de retrouver Tyrion qui avait discrètement disparu. Comme par hasard (saisis l'ironie), il m'a demandé de l'aider. Nous avons retrouvés Tyrion dans un bordel. Notre première rencontre était assez étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tyrion et moi avons parlés ensembles pour la première fois le soir même. J'étais avec Jon. Il voulait lui donner un conseil. « N'oublie jamais qui tu es, les autres ne l'oublieront pas. Fais-en ton armure et on ne l'utilisera pas contre toi » a t-il dit. Cette conversation n'a pas été... très amicale. En fait, j'ai été assez amer avec lui. Je détestais les Lannister. Tu m'aurais vu quand Jaime m'a raconté comment il avait tué ton père ! J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais il n'avait pas tellement tord finalement. C'est en apprenant à les connaître que je me suis rendue compte que les Lannister ne sont pas tous pareil. Et maintenant, j'en suis une moi-même.

Tu as un grand cœur, Adélys. C'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont ici. S'ils ne s'étaient pas attachés à toi, ils ne seraient pas ici, et... On les aurait sûrement tués durant la reconquête.

**Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons.**

Tu sais, Robert Baratheon n'était méchant, **lui affirmai-je. **C'était juste un homme amoureux qui voulait se venger. Il aimait tellement Lyanna... jusqu'à sa mort. Il détestait les Targaryens parce qu'il croyait que Rhaegar avait violé Lyanna. Il ne savait rien de leur amour. Il haissait tellement les Targaryens... Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'il semble avoir oublié que la lignée des Baratheon est issue des Targaryens.

Une lignée de bâtard légitimé, rien de plus. L'amour de tes parents est ce qui nous a chassés du royaume, mais aussi ce qui nous y ramène. Tu es le fruit de leur amour, et tu es celle grâce à qui nous pouvons reprendre le trône.

**Ce n'était pas tellement faux. C'était l'amour de Rhaegar et Lyanna – l'union du feu et de la glace- qui m'a permis d'exister. C'était grâce à eux que j'avais un destin.**

Ma reine, que puis-je pour vous ? **Retentit une voix derrière moi que je reconnus tout de suite.**

**Je fis volte-face, et me figea sur place. Il n'y avait pas que Tyrion en face moi. Il y avait aussi Sansa, Jehanne, et un homme que je reconnus comme étant Oberyn Martell. Un énorme sourire s'imposa sur mon visage.**

Par tous les dieux, je vous revois enfin ! **M'écriai-je en les rejoignant en courant.**

**Je me jetai au sol pour étreindre Tyrion qui, choqué, mit quelques temps à me rendre mon étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes plus tard. Je le détaillai de la tête au pied pour voir à quel point il avait changé.**

J'ai des milliers de choses à te raconter, et des milliers de conversations sur la condition humaine à reprendre ! **M'exclamai-je en me remettant debout.**

Quand tu veux !

**Ah, cette voix ! Elle m'avait tellement manqué !**

J'ai fait le plein d'arguments, crois-moi, **lui assurai-je avec un air de défi.**

Je n'en doute pas !

**Je serrai ensuite Sansa dans mes bras. Elle avait tellement grandi. Elle était bien plus grande que moi. Je la voyais encore enfant, rêvant d'épouser Joffrey. Je la revoyais encore à l'exécution de son père, lorsque sa vie est devenue un véritable enfer. Elle avait l'air plus heureux avec Tyrion, ce qui me rassura.**

Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé à Port-Réal, **m'excusai-je avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité. **Je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais aimé te faire échapper, mais tu étais hors de ma portée. J'ai juste eu le temps de mettre Arya en sécurité. Mais... je l'ai perdue. J'ignore où elle est maintenant.

Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Mon expérience avec Joffrey m'a rendue plus forte, et moins naïve.

La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu…tu étais inconsciente...

Voir son père se faire décoller la tête... Ce n'est pas vraiment supportable.

**Je m'en suis voulu de lui rappeler cet événement. C'était déjà assez douloureux pour elle.**

Winter is coming, **soufflai-je.**

Winter is coming.

**Je pris Jehanne dans mes bras à son tour. J'étais sincèrement ravie de la revoir. Elle était plus que ma messagère, elle était mon amie. C'était grâce à elle que j'ai des dragons. Je lui en serai infiniment reconnaissante.**

**Je me tournai ensuite vers Oberyn Martell qui me regardait, intrigué. **

Prince Oberyn, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, **souris-je poliment.**

Lady Adélys, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer après tout ce que j'ai pu entendre sur vous. Je vois que ce que l'on dit sur votre beauté, et votre intelligence sont loin d'égaler la vérité.

Vous me flattez, et vous êtes un beau parleur. Je vous ai longuement étudié, Oberyn Martell. Votre frère et vous, êtes fascinants. Mais la véritable raison d'un tel intérêt de ma part est surtout d'ordre politique. J'aimerai une alliance. Dorne serait, j'en suis sûre, très utile en promesse de quelque chose que vous désirez.

**Il sourit, avant de regarder Daenerys assez longuement.**

C'est elle qui charmera mon frère ? **Lança-t-il à Daenerys, amusé.**

De quoi parle-t-il, Dany ? **Lui demandai-je avec une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.**

**Daenerys se mordit violemment les lèvres avant de m'offrir un sourire désolé. Qu'avait-elle fait ?**

Le prince et moi avons déjà parlé d'une alliance, mais son frère est plutôt du genre à réfléchir trop longuement, alors... j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y aller, et le pousser à … réfléchir plus vite, **s'explique-t-elle avec une certaine hésitation.**

Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Doran Martell est quelqu'un qui veut toujours maîtriser la situation ! Il ne prend aucune décision à la hâte.

Il y a un moyen de le faire réfléchir plus rapidement, **intervint Oberyn. **Il suffit de lui donner les bons arguments, ou alors... d'écarter les jambes. Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment votre genre.

En effet.

**Voilà qui n'allait pas être aisé ! L'alliance entière reposait sur ma faculté d'argumentation. Un tel poids sur les épaules...**

Très bien, je le ferais, **acceptai-je, résigné. **A une seule condition ! Oberyn Martell vient avec moi.

Je suis d'accord avec elle ! **Agréa-t-il.**

**Daenerys accepta ma condition. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se figea. Son regard se porta sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement, et manquai de m'étouffer en voyant de quoi il s'agit. Plutôt de qui, mais il n'y avait aucune différence entre cette personne et un objet.**

Toi, **soufflai-je en le fusillant du regard.**

**J'avançai vers lui, lentement. Je vis bien dans ses yeux qu'il craignit ce qui alla arriver. Lorsque je fus devant lui, je le regardai de haut en bas sans aucune gêne avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Un tas de souvenirs me revint en tête. Les coups, les viols, les mensonges... Elaenna. J'eus envie de le tuer. Je n'eus pas eu la force de me contenir. Je lui flanquai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire tellement fort que j'entendis mes doigts craquer. La douleur ne m'arrêta pas. Je me jetai sur lui, furieuse, et lui flanqua d'autres coups de poings sur le visage avec tout autant de force. Il se laissa faire à ma plus grande surprise. J'en profitai donc pour ravager son visage, laissant la colère m'envahir. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La douleur dans mon cœur m'empêcha de respirer correctement. Je le frappai avec un tel désespoir ! La jeune fille blessée refaisait surface, perçant mes défenses. Elle voulait se venger, lui faire payer. Le sang macula mes poings, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Malheureusement, on m'empêcha de continuer. Oberyn Martell me ceintura. Je me débattis violemment dans ses bras, mais plus fort que moi, il réussit à me résister.**

Je te tuerais, Viserys ! **Hurlai-je en me débattant comme une furie. **Je regarderais ton sang couler avec un plaisir immense !

**Je poussai un hurlement de rage en tentant de m'échapper des bras d'Oberyn. Je tendis les bras pour attraper ce maudit mécréant, mais rien n'y fit. Oberyn me retourna, me coupant le plaisir de voir Viserys au sol avec du sang sur son visage, et agrippa mes épaules.**

Respirez profondément, Adélys, **m'ordonna-t-il.**

**Ne me voyant pas obéir, il me secoua comme un prunier, et me répéta l'ordre. Je m'exécutai. Je finis par me calmer au bout d'une minute.**

\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Retentit une petite voix féminine derrière moi que je ne connaissais pas. **Père !

**Je me suis défis de la poigne d'Oberyn pour voir de qui il s'agit. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une toute jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets s'élança vers Viserys, maintenant assis au sol, avec un air inquiet. Alors... C'était-elle. Elaenna. Ma fille... Elle était vraiment vivante ! Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction sans même m'en rendre compte. Je voulais la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser... Je voulais la connaître ! Elle releva la tête vers moi lorsqu'elle entendit mes pas. Je me stoppai net. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua mes cheveux rouges. Elle se releva lentement, puis remarqua le sang sur mes mains. Elle se figea, et regarda le visage de son père puis mes mains. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle me regarda avec froideur, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Je fis un pas dans sa direction avec une certaine hésitation, mais elle recula comme si elle était effrayée. Blessée, je baissai la tête vers le sol. Viserys, que j'ignorai jusque-là, lui chuchota quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle me jeta un regard surpris. Je ne compris pas. Qu'avait-il dit ?**

Mère ? **Tenta Elaenna d'une petite voix.**

Oui.

**Elle courut jusqu'à moi, et enserra ma taille de ses petits bras. Je lui caressai les cheveux avec les larmes aux yeux. Je me rappelai d'elle quand elle était un tout petit bébé à peine née. … Juste avant qu'on ne me l'enlève. Lorsqu'elle brisa notre étreinte, je sentis comme un vide. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Pourtant, je la vis rejoindre Daenerys sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux avec naturel. On voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ça. J'en fus quelque peu blessé.**

**A quelques mètres de là, je vis Viserys se relever, et essuyer le sang qui maculait son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissus. Je le regardai de travers, avant de détourner brusquement le visage en sentant la colère revenir. Je préférai quitter la pièce avant de commettre une erreur. J'aurai voulu le tuer, mais c'était impossible. Il était le père de ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Elaenna souffre.**

**Je rejoins la plage de l'île, et m'assis dans le sable, fixant la mer. C'était de cette plage que j'avais quitté Peyredragon autrefois. Je ne m'en souvenais pas... En même temps, j'étais très jeune. J'ai plus connu Essos que Westeros. Mon pays natal était, autrefois, qu'un endroit inconnu pour moi. Jusqu'à ce que je revins quelques années auparavant, préparant le terrain pour Viserys et Daenerys. J'avais bien fait de partir. Ça m'a permis de vivre une autre vie. Pas une vie meilleure, mais une autre vie. Je me demandai ce qu'il se passerait si je me suicidai, là, dans la mer. Que se passerait-il ? Je mettrai fin à une vie de malheur. Car oui, quoi que je fasse, je finis toujours malheureuse. Pauvre petite fille !**

A quoi pensez-vous pour arborer un air aussi sinistre ?

**Je levai les yeux vers celui qui avait osé me déranger. Oberyn Martell. Comme par hasard !**

Que faites-vous là, Prince Oberyn ?

Appelez-moi Oberyn. Je me fiche des titres.

Bien... Que faites-vous là, Oberyn ?

**Il sourit, et s'assit à côté de moi dans le sable.**

Vous ne devriez pas porter toute cette misère sur vos frêles épaules, **me dit-il. **Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant. Vous devriez plutôt profiter de la vie, et arrêter de vous sacrifier pour les autres.

Je ne suis pas une enfant, sachez-le. Je ne le suis plus depuis bien trop longtemps. On m'a volé mon enfance, mon innocence quand j'étais jeune. Quant à la misère que je porte, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai un destin à accomplir. Je ne suis pas une femme normale. Je suis née du feu et de la glace, je suis le prince qui fut promis. Mon destin ne me permet pas de profiter de la vie, et encore moins de me préoccuper de moi-même. J'ai fait des sacrifices nécessaires, voilà tout. Sauver les gens que j'aime est tout ce qui m'importe.

Vous ne devriez pas être aussi altruiste.

**J'haussai les épaules. C'était dans ma nature, et je ne pouvais m'en défaire.**

Ils se demandent ce qu'ils vous arrivent, **m'apprit-il d'un ton neutre.**

Je sais. La réponse est pourtant si simple. J'ai envie de tuer Viserys. J'ai juste envie de serrer autour de son cou, et serrer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il meure étouffé. Je veux le tuer, mais... je ne peux pas. Il est le père d'Elaenna. Je ne peux pas la priver de son père. Alors, j'ai préféré quitter la pièce pour éviter de commettre une grave erreur.

Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le haïssiez autant ?

**Je lui racontai alors mon histoire. Ma naissance, mon départ pour Essos, mon enfance, et mon adolescence, puis mon départ pour Westeros. Il m'écouta sans jamais m'interrompre.**

Je comprends alors pourquoi vous le haïssez, **affirme-t-il. **Faire de telles choses est impardonnable. A votre place, je l'aurais sûrement étripé.

Ce n'est pas l'envie de le faire qui me manque.

**L'étriper encore vivant, et l'étrangler avec ses propres intestins. J'eus peur en voyant de telles idées germer dans mon esprit. J'avais peur de mes propres envies. Il fallait que je parte si je ne voulus pas le tuer. Je lui vouais une haine viscérale.**

Je dois m'en aller, **lui annonçai-je, décidé.**

Vous venez à peine d'arriver !

Je sais, mais... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, et essayer tant bien que mal de lui pardonner. Je m'en vais pour Dorne dès maintenant, et vous venez avec moi !

**Il secoua la tête.**

C'est trop tôt, lady Adélys. Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

Appelez-moi Adélys. Je me fiche des titres. Et nous partons maintenant ou jamais !

**Je me relevai d'un bond, et attendit qu'il fasse de même. Il n'en fit rien.**

Il faudrait au moins prévenir la reine, **lança-t-il, sérieux. **Et préparer les chevaux et les provisions pour le voyage.

C'est inutile. Nous partirons à dos de dragon. Quant à Dany, elle sera prévenue par ses fidèles. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un homme et une femme sur un dragon. Allez, levez-vous !

**Il s'exécuta, à court d'arguments. J'appelai Meraxès qui ne devait pas être très loin, puisqu'il se posa que quelques minutes plus tard. Oberyn, qui se méfiait un peu de la créature, recula quelque peu.**

Je le contrôle, ne vous en faites pas, **le rassurai-je avec un sourire. **Il ne m'a jamais désobéi.

**Je caressai le museau de Meraxès en lui chuchotant des mots doux en valyrien. Je lui présentai Oberyn comme étant un ami.**

Les dragons comprennent vraiment le valyrien ? **Me demanda-t-il, curieux.**

En effet.

**Je pris la main d'Oberyn, et l'obligeait à la poser sur le dragon. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il craignait la créature. Mais, il finit par se détendre lorsqu'il vit que les intentions du dragon était pacifique. Il se surprit alors à le caresser.**

Vous voyez, **souris-je avec un air satisfait. **Meraxès est un amour !

**A sa plus grande surprise, je montai sur le dos du dragon sans aucune hésitation. Je lui tendis la main, attendant qu'il fasse de même.**

Oh, j'y crois pas, **ricana-t-il avant de prendre ma main, et de monter derrière moi. **Dites-moi que je rêve !

Vous ne rêvez pas, Oberyn Martell. Vous êtes le seul qui pourra vous vanter d'avoir monté un dragon !

**Il rit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Oberyn serait aussi sympathique. Dans les livres, et d'après ce que Sam m'avait raconté, il semblait être un homme assez froid et dangereux. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Il m'inspirait plutôt confiance.**

Vous êtes prêt ? **L'interrogeai-je.**

Je ne le serais jamais assez, mais... Allons-y !

**Je lâchai un petit rire, avant de me reprendre.**

_Vole, _**ordonnai-je à mon dragon.**

**Il s'élança immédiatement dans les airs avec une joie perceptible. Meraxès adorait voler. Je sentis Oberyn se tendre derrière moi. Je pus comprendre pourquoi. Le pauvre...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Il nous fallut deux jours pour arriver à Dorne. La chaleur étouffante du désert m'a aussitôt rendue malade. Nous dûmes nous arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Oberyn ne fit aucun commentaire. Je lui avais expliqué que je n'étais plus habitué à une telle chaleur, ayant vécu pendant des années dans le nord. Il comprit, précisant qu'il était incapable de supporter le froid. Sa sollicitude me toucha.**

**Nous atteignîmes Les Jardins Aquatiques au bout du troisième jour. C'était là que Doran Martell résidait. Oberyn avait hâte de revoir son frère, tout comme j'avais hâte de le rencontrer. D'après Oberyn, les dorniens se fichaient des titres, et ne rejettaient pas les bâtards. Ses enfants étaient, eux-mêmes, des bâtards. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer également.**

**Lorsque nous entrâmes aux Jardins Aquatiques à dos de dragons, tous furent effrayés. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, totalement paniqué. Je décidai alors de me poser pour qu'ils voyent leur prince. Oberyn descendit d'un bond du dragon, et s'adressa à la foule. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il dit, mais ses propos semblèrent rassurer la population. Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais une déesse. J'en fus assez gêné.**

Que leur avez-vous dit ? **M'enquis-je lorsqu'il revint vers moi.**

Simplement que vous êtes une seigneur-dragon.

**Ce n'était pas tellement faux. J'étais, après tout, l'une des seules personnes à savoir contrôler des dragons.**

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais une apparition divine, **soufflai-je.**

Vous en avez l'apparence.

**Moi, l'apparence d'une divinité ? Non, pas du tout.**

Et si nous allions voir votre frère, **fis-je, changeant volontairement de sujet. **C'est la raison de notre présence ici.

En effet.

**Il me fit signe de le suivre. J'ordonnai à mon dragon de s'envoler, avant de m'exécuter. Oberyn me fit découvrir la cité. Je dû admettre que c'était le plus agréable endroit qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sous ses airs hostiles, Dorne n'en était pas moins un coin de paradis. J'aurais aimé y vivre.**

Regardez ! **S'exclama Oberyn lorsque nous fûmes dans les jardins. **Mon frère est sur le balcon là-bas !

**Je levai les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il m'indiqua, et me figea. Cet homme... Je l'avais déjà vu dans mes rêves. Je m'étai toujours demandé qui ça pouvait être. J'ai maintenant la réponse...**

Adélys, vous ne venez pas ? **M'interrogea Oberyn en ne me voyant pas le suivre.**

Hum... Si. Désolée.

**Je le rejoins en quelques pas. Il me conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment où son frère se trouva. Il connaissait très bien les lieux, et me raconta son histoire. Une certaine Daenerys Targaryen était à l'origine de cet endroit. Cela me fit sourire. Je connaissais cette femme pour l'avoir longuement étudier plus jeune. Elle s'était marié avec Maron Martell alors qu'elle en aimait un autre, un certain Daeron Blackfyre, son demi-frère, le bâtard du roi Aegon IV, le père de Daenerys, et de Daena Targaryen. Malheureusement, elle a dû mettre son amour pour son demi-frère de côté pour conclure une alliance avec Dorne afin que cette contrée fasse partie des Sept-Couronnes. C'était une femme admirable, douce, et aimante.**

Faites bonne impression, **me sourit Oberyn lorsque nous fûmes devant la pièce où j'allai enfin rencontrer Doran Martell.**

Ça devrait aller.

**Oberyn ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur. Un garde voulut le stopper, mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il le reconnut. Oberyn lui jeta un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la pièce. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Son frère lui sourit. Il eut l'air ravi de le revoir.**

J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, **dit-il avant de me remarquer. **Je vois que tu as ramené une femme. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Adélys Lannister. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, prince Doran.

**Il me dévisagea, tentant sûrement de me décrypter. Ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Je me sentis toute petite sous ce regard.**

Une Lannister ? **Interrogea-t-il Oberyn. **Pourquoi m'amènes-tu une Lannister ?

**Oberyn ouvrit déjà la bouche pour répondre lorsque je le coupais :**

Je ne porte ce nom que parce que je suis mariée à l'un d'eux. Un mariage forcé, organisé par la reine Cersei. En réalité, je suis une Targaryen.

Une Targaryen ? **Souffla Doran en fronçant les sourcils. **Vous ne pouvez être la fille d'Aerys, ou de Viserys.

En effet. Je suis la fille de Rhaegar Targaryen, et de Lyanna Stark.

**Il me dévisagea un peu plus longuement, cherchant des ressemblances avec mes parents. On m'avait toujours dit que je ressemblai terriblement à Lyanna, et que je ne tenais de mon père que mes yeux, et mon goût pour les études.**

Pourquoi une Targaryen désire-t-elle me voir ? **Me demanda-t-il avec un regard soupçonneux.**

La raison est simple : Nous désirons une solide alliance avec Dorne.

**Il ne dit aucun mot, attendant que je poursuive.**

Ma famille est de retour à Westeros, **lui appris-je. **Viserys et Daenerys sont en ce moment-même à Peyredragon. Nous avons six dragons, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Nous avons besoin d'alliés. Je fais appel à vous aujourd'hui car je sais que vous ne soutenez pas les usurpateurs. Cersei Lannister et ses bâtards ne devraient pas être sur le trône, et vous le savez.

Pourquoi est-ce que je conclurais une alliance avec vous ? Vous êtes la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de Rhaegar. C'est à cause de son amour pour Lyanna que notre sœur est morte.

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais… Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis que le fruit de tout ça. De toute façon, je viens ici au nom de Daenerys. Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde. Le trône est hors de ma portée, et il ne m'intéresse pas.

**Cela allait être compliqué de le convaincre. Voilà pourquoi Daenerys m'avait demandé ça.**

Si Daenerys veut me demander quelque chose, qu'elle vienne en personne, **me dit-il avec un ton un peu sec.**

**Je poussai un petit soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à Oberyn. Il avait les lèvres pincées. Il m'avait prévenu que ça ne serait pas simple. Mais j'avais heureusement d'autres arguments plus ou moins convaincants. Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à le surplomber de toute ma hauteur. Il me regarda faire sans mot dire. Je m'agenouillai face à lui.**

Dany ne peut pas quitter Peyredragon pour le moment, **lui expliquai-je, sérieuse. **Sinon, Stannis Baratheon profita de l'absence des dragons pour reprendre l'île. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre cet endroit stratégique. De plus, je suis sa conseillère, et la seule, à part elle, à pouvoir contrôler un dragon. J'étais la seule à pouvoir venir.

**Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je lançai un sourire à Oberyn.**

Et votre frère a tenu à ce que ce soit moi qui vienne, **mentis-je sans aucune hésitation.**

**Doran tourna la tête vers son frère pour voir si je disais vrai. Oberyn, heureusement, rassura son frère d'un sourire.**

Pourquoi ? **L'interrogea Doran, curieux.**

Je soutiens les Targaryens car ils m'ont offert l'asile lorsque la reine me recherchait. Adélys est la plus convaincante d'entre eux, et elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

Et Ellaria ?

Elle est morte.

**Je tressailli. Il dit ça avec un tel désintérêt ! Doran a semblé aussi interloqué que moi.**

Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous allier avec vous, **m'annonça ce dernier. **Nous avons déjà une alliance avec la couronne. Mon fils, Trystan, va se marier avec Myrcella Baratheon.

Je n'en crois rien. N'est-ce pas vous qui voulait marier votre fille, Arianne, avec Viserys, et votre fils, Quentyn, avec Daenerys ?

Vous êtes intelligente, Adélys, mais vous ne réfléchissez pas assez. Si j'acceptais de donner ma fille et mon fils à Viserys et Daenerys, et que la couronne l'apprend, que se passera-t-il ? Ils nous déclareront la guerre !

**J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Doran réfléchissait toujours aux conséquences. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.**

Cette alliance resterait secrète, et quand bien même serait-elle découverte, nous vous protégerions, **assurai-je, déterminé. **Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous avons six dragons, dont trois en ma possession. Je pourrais aisément rester ici, et vous protéger.

Votre reine n'aurait-elle pas besoin de vous ?

Elle a un autre conseiller bien plus avisé que moi. Tyrion Lannister, son demi-frère.

Son demi-frère ?

**Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas ! Je lui ai alors expliqué les liens qui unissaient Tyrion aux Targaryens. Il en fut quelque peu surpris.**

Quels seraient les avantages d'une telle alliance ? **M'interrogea-t-il, me testant sûrement.**

Vous pouvez nous demander tout ce que vous voulez, et nous vous le donnerons.

Intéressant...

**Je le vis réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes. J'espérai l'avoir convaincu, sinon... J'allai devoir user d'autres méthodes.**

Et que désirez-vous de nous ? **Me demanda-t-il après un long silence.**

Le soutien. Militaire, et politique. Rien de plus.

Combien d'alliés avez-vous donc ?

**Question piège ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était malin !**

Assez peu, **répondis-je avec honnêteté. **Nous avions le Nord, mais Winterfell a été prise par les Bolton. Heureusement, Sansa Stark est prête à reprendre sa cité, donc ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu''elle ne nous fournisse des hommes. Daenerys possède des dothrakis, et des immaculés. Un peu plus de 8000 hommes. J'ai le soutien de quelques familles, comme les Maury, les Tully, les Stark, et les Mormont. Ilyrio Mopatis nous a aidés à plusieurs reprises. Je pense que Varys pourra nous aider également.

Varys ? C'est la pire vermine que l'on peut trouver à Port-Réal ! **S'exclama avec haine Oberyn.**

Non, vous … Vous ne savez pas ? … Je vais donc vous raconter ce qu'il a fait.

**Je pris une profonde respiration pour me préparer à leur annoncer une chose que je n'avais jamais dis à personne, pas même à ma famille.**

Lorsque votre...soeur et ses enfants se sont fait tués... Eh bien …

Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? **Soupira Doran, impatient.**

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit.

**Ça aurait changé trop de choses.**

Varys savait ce qui allait se passer si les Lannisters entraient dans Port-Réal, alors, comme Rhaegar pensait qu'Aegon était le prince qui fut promis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la prophétie disparaisse. Il a donc échangé un des enfants de votre sœur avec celui d'une domestique, et l'a emmené avec lui à Pentos. Seulement, il s'est trompé d'enfant. Au lieu de sauver Aegon, il … il a sauvé Rhaenys. Je l'ai rencontré à Pentos. J'habitais à cette époque-là chez Ilyrio Mopatis. Je l'ai rencontré sur un marché. C'est elle qui m'a abordé, intriguée par mes yeux mauves. Elle connaissait ses origines. J'ai... vraiment été surprise lorsqu'elle m'a avoué que ses parents étaient Rhaegar Targaryen, et Elia Martell. Je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance pourtant si frappante. J'ai déjà vu un dessin de votre sœur dans un livre, et je dois dire que Rhaenys lui ressemble trait pour trait. Nous sommes très vite devenues amie. J'avais pour habitude de la rejoindre au marché tous les deux ou trois jours. On parlait beaucoup de notre famille. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait décidé de partir pour rejoindre sa famille à Dorne. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Tout cela date d'il y a environ 8 ans.

**Oberyn et Doran échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.**

Est-ce que..., **commença Doran.**

Oui, c'est Lya Sand.

**Ils semblèrent bien connaître cette fille, ce qui m'intrigua.**

Qui est Lya Sand ? **Les interrogeai-je, curieuse.**

Lya Sand est la meilleure amie d'Arianne, **me répondit Doran. **Elle est arrivée à Lancehélion i ans. Elle est venue me voir, et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'accueillir en tant que suivante de la princesse Arianne. Elle s'est présentée comme étant Lya Sand, une bâtarde d'un noble de la maison Ferboys. J'ai accepté. C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué la ressemblance troublante avec Elia, mais je me suis dit que je me faisais des idées.

Alors, Rhaenys est vraiment à Dorne ! Voilà qui devrait vous faire reconsidérer l'alliance !

**Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Oberyn sourit. Je n'oubliais pas mes priorités.**

Je vais y réfléchir, **assure-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des retrouvailles un peu spéciales ? Adélys qui s'en prend à Viserys ? Elaenna ? Oberyn ? Le départ imprévu pour Dorne ? La rencontre avec Doran Martell ? Rhaenys ( je sais, c'est peu probable qu'elle ait survécu, mais je voulais innover un peu :D) ? Dites-moi tout !

* * *

Indices sur le chapitre suivant :

1- Deux POV Jon

2- Quelques souvenirs d'enfance d'Adélys

3- Adélys recontrera les aspics des sables

4- Deux morts, dont une qui va me rendre très impopulaire ( Ce n'est pas Jon)


	26. Chapitre 25

Hey ! Bien entendu, si je suis en avance sur mon autre fic, je suis en retard sur celle-ci. J'en suis désolée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'en suis peu satisfaite.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**nicoco49**

Ah, je suis contente que tu me soutiennes sur cette idée, parce que je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésiter à l'intégrer. Au début, ce devait être Aegon, mais je me suis dit que c'est un peu trop prévisible, et je n'aime pas l'être.

Profites de la suite, et à bientôt, je l'espère :)

**Guest**

Ah, j'aime pas t'appeler comme ça, parce que pour moi, tu es plus qu'une invité. Ta review m'a beaucoup touché. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Jamais on ne m'a dit de telles choses sur mes fics. C'est pour ça que je doute beaucoup sur mon style, mon imagination... Parfois, je trouve mes idées trop étrange. Je suis ravie que tu penses le contraire.

Merci beaucoup pour cette merveilleuse review que tu m'as laissé, et j'espère bientôt avoir de tes nouvelles ;)

Profites de la suite !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 25

POV Jon

\- J'aurais dû être moins dure avec elle, souffla Visenya alors que je la mis au lit.

Elle ne cessait de penser à sa mère, et regrettait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre d'Adélys, elle semblait avoir de profonds remords. J'aurai voulu changer les choses... Ne serait-ce que pour elle. Visenya ne méritait pas de vivre sans sa mère. Pourtant, je comprenais le choix d'Adélys. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. J'imaginai sans peine sa douleur. Elle tint à sa fille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Lui fis-je doucement. Ta mère comprend, et elle n'est pas partie à cause de toi. Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Elle t'a laissé ici, non pas parce que tu l'as blessée, mais parce que tu seras plus en sécurité ici pour le moment.

\- Mais... Je... Je lui ai fait mal. Je lui ai fait mal, et je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je regrette, car on ne se reverra plus.

\- Vous vous reverrez.

Ses yeux me dévisagèrent longuement, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Je me sentis mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Tu mens, déclara t elle d'une voix sûre. Mes visions ne mentent jamais.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne la reverrai jamais, car elle mourra... Et tu mourras aussi.

Surpris par ces propos, mon souffle se coupa brutalement. Qu'avais-je fais aux dieux pour qu'on me rappelle ma mort tous les jours ? ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pov Adélys

Nous étions à la recherche de Rhaenys depuis maintenant une semaine, Oberyn et moi. Une chose est sûre : elle n'était plus à Lancehélion, et encore moins auprès d'Arianne Martell, à qui je n'avais pas encore fait connaissance. Oberyn prévoyait de me présenter à ses filles et à Arianne, Trystan, et Quentyn, dans la journée. J'avais hâte !

Pour le moment, il nous fallait continuer nos recherches, car nous avions besoin de Rhaenys. Doran m'avait dit qu'il m'accorderait l'alliance que si je la retrouvais. Je croyais que cela serait facile. Je m'étais lourdement trompée, et le temps tournait. Je ne supportais plus ce poids sur mes épaules. Je ne voulais pas que tout repose sur mes épaules. Pourtant, je n'avais guère le choix. Dany m'avait confiée une mission, et je me devais de l'accomplir. Notre avenir en dépendait sûrement.

Oberyn essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien, mais je savais ce que coûterait une défaite. Nous avions besoin des dorniens. Sans eux, l'issue de tout ceci était plutôt évidente : la mort. J'avais peur. L'angoisse me tenaillait les tripes. Je voulais en finir avec tout ça, redevenir une petite fille pour ne plus avoir à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je voulais disparaître.

C'est pour ça qu'Oberyn m'emmena dans les jardins de Lancehélion. Il m'avait dit que c'était un endroit à couper le souffle, et qui pouvait nous faire oublier n'importe quoi. Je lui avais rit au nez. Personne ne pourrait me faire oublier mon calvaire. Pourtant, quand nous avons atterris au milieu du jardin, tout près d'une fontaine... J'en avais le souffle coupé. C'était un endroit où respirait la sérénité. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe moelleuse, et m'allongeais. L'herbe était fraîche, et douce au toucher. J'aurais pu aisément m'endormir sur le sol étant donné le confort qu'il me procurait.

\- Verdict ? Me lança Oberyn avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne veux plus quitter cet endroit ! Par tous les dieux, jamais !

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'étendre à coté de moi.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? Le questionnai-je, curieuse.

\- Quelque fois, oui. Il faut avouer que ce jardin est un havre de paix.

Un refuge que je ne voudrai jamais quitter. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Pas même dans les vastes vallées du Nord, les forêts du Conflans, ou les ports d'Essos. Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour décrire ce lieu fut... unique.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir ri au nez tout à l'heure, m'excusai-je en m'esclaffant. Vous aviez raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quel prétentieux, parfois ! Il fut vraiment différent de son frère. Ce qui me fit penser...

\- Votre frère, vous savez..., commençai-je, hésitante.

\- Oui ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu dans l'un de mes rêves. J'ignore encore pourquoi il m'est apparu, mais cela ne veut dire qu'une chose. Il jouera un rôle dans tout ce qui va arriver.

Oberyn me dévisagea, comprenant là où je voulais en venir. Mon rêve devait sûrement signifier que Doran accepterait l'alliance.

\- Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça ici, fit-il. Profitons simplement du moment pour nous détendre. Ce lieu est fait pour ça.

Je hochai la tête. Il eut raison. J'eus besoin de penser à autre chose. Je fermai alors les yeux, et me plongea dans mes souvenirs d'enfance.

_\- Dany, où es-tu ? M'écriai-je, cherchant la petite fille des yeux._

_Oh non, Viserys allait être furieux si je ne la retrouvai pas. J'allai sûrement réveiller le dragon. Dany m'a mise dans une mauvaise position en se cachant aussi bien. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une partie de cache-cache me ferait tant angoisser._

_\- Dany ! Criai-je en cherchant dans chaque recoin de la bâtisse._

_Toujours aucunes traces d'elle. En colère, je frappai un meuble avec mon poing. Un petit cri de douleur m'échappa._

_\- Daenerys Targaryen, montres-toi ou je te le ferai regretter !_

_Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir si je pouvais entendre quoi que ce soit pouvant m'aider à la retrouver, mais... rien. Où était-elle ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Terrorisée par ce que Viserys allai me faire lorsqu'il reviendrait, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, et tentait de contrôler les sanglots qui me secouèrent. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Viserys revint. Prise de panique, je peinai à respirer. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'allai-je lui dire ? Quand il apparut devant moi, je baissai les yeux vers le sol, honteuse, et le cœur au bord des lèvres._

_\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? M'interrogea t-il. Où est Dany ?_

_\- Je... Je..._

_Il pencha la tête sur le coté, légèrement agacé._

_\- Dany, elle... Elle..._

_\- Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Réponds-moi ! Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller le dragon, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me collai contre le mur, effrayé. Non, je ne voulais pas réveiller le dragon. Je savais ce qui m'arriverait alors._

_\- Adélys ! S'écria alors une petite voix en entrant soudainement dans la pièce. Je croyais que tu me cherchais. Je t'attends depuis longtemps._

_Dany se stoppa net en me voyant face à un Viserys en colère, alors que je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si elle n'était pas revenue à temps..._

Je rouvris les yeux en secouant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Je détestai me rappeler que j'étais effrayée par Viserys, autrefois. Je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque. Je n'avais commencé à me rebeller contre lui qu'à dix ans, grâce à Viserys lui-même, qui m'avait appris qu'il ne se laissait marcher dessus par personne. J'avais décidé de faire de même, et de devenir plus forte.

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, en quête d'un meilleur souvenir. De nouvelles images s'imposèrent alors à moi. Le souvenir de ma plus grande fierté...

_\- Il nous faudrait une immense armée, dit Viserys, parlant de sa reconquête de Westeros. Seulement, comment allons-nous l'obtenir ? Nous avons besoin de soutien. Je sais qu'à notre retour, de nombreuses maisons se rallieront à nous, mais... Est-ce que cela sera suffisant contre les usurpateurs ? Non, nous avons besoin d'une armée, et maintenant !_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant mentalement. Quel idiot !_

_\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Adélys ?_

_\- En effet. C'est de la folie !_

_Ses yeux se plissèrent, alors qu'il me fit signe de développer._

_\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que des maisons se rallieront à toi lorsque tu reviendras à Westeros ? Ce ne sont que des spéculations ! Donnes-moi des faits, et je voudrais bien le croire. Comment veux-tu reprendre le trône alors qu'il a fallut à Aegon le Conquérant une immense armée, et trois dragons ? Ton objectif est quasiment impossible ! Pour réussir, il faudrait que tu sois un génie de tactique, ce que tu n'es pas._

_\- Que proposes-tu, madame je-sais-tout ?_

_\- Abandonnes, et commence une nouvelle vie ici._

_Furieux, Viserys jeta la carte qu'il tenait au sol, et avança dangereusement vers moi._

_\- Pour qui te prends-tu, petite garce, pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?! Hurla t-il en me secouant violemment. Je suis le roi légitime des Sept-couronnes, et il est hors de question que je laisse l'usurpateur profiter de mon trône !_

_J'attendis qu'il cesse de me secouer pour répliquer :_

_\- De toute manière, tu as une trop grosse tête pour reprendre ce maudit trône !_

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hors de lui, il me flanqua une gifle qui manqua de me décoller la tête. La violence du coup fut telle que je fus propulsé au sol. Les mains tremblantes, je touchai ma joue meurtrie en le fusillant du regard. Un sentiment m'envahit aussitôt : la colère. Comment osait-t-il me faire ça ? D'un bond, je me relevai, et dégainai mon épée. La colère de Viserys fut bientôt remplacée par de la peur lorsque mon épée tâta sa carotide._

_\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, assura t-il._

_Un sourire mauvais étira mes lèvres alors j'appuyai un peu plus fort sur sa gorge. La pointe de mon épée perça sa fine peau. Un filet de sang s'écoula dans son cou. Un puissant sentiment de plaisir m'emplit. J'aimai voir son sang coulait. Je le détestai tellement à présent. Cet homme – mon oncle- que j'avais tant envie de plaire autrefois._

_\- Tu crois que je n'en serais pas capable ? Le provoquai-je avec un sourire mielleux. C'est mal me connaître._

_J'étais honnête. J'étais prête à le tuer, et je m'apprêtai à le faire. J'appuyai un peu plus fort sur mon épée, faisant couler un peu plus de sang. Mon sourire ne quitta pas mon visage._

_\- Ne fait pas ça, Adélys, me pria t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait._

_\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Il me supplia des yeux de l'épargner. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je le tenais enfin à ma merci. Après des années, j'ai enfin trouvé comment l'asservir. Ma satisfaction était immense._

_\- Je ne te ferais pas souffrir très longtemps, n'aie crainte, mentis-je._

_Je commençai à lui trancher la gorge lorsqu'on me prit l'épée des mains. Surprise, je regardai Daenerys la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_\- Par tous les dieux, que fais-tu ?! M'écriai-je en écarquillant les yeux._

_\- Je t'empêche de commettre une erreur. Il est ton oncle, et il est mon frère. L'un des derniers Targaryens. Sa vie est précieuse. Tout autant que la tienne._

J'en ai longtemps voulu à Dany pour ça. Je ne compris pas alors pourquoi elle m'avait empêché de le tuer. Ce ne fut que plus tard que j'ai compris. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça, tout simplement parce qu'il fut de ma famille. De plus, j'aurai commis un meurtre, et serait devenu comme lui. Ce ne fut pas ce que je voulus.

\- Père ? Entendis-je une voix féminine dire tout près de moi.

Surprise, je me relevai d'un bond, le souffle court. La jeune femme en face de moi me regarda, intriguée, avant de tourner son attention vers Oberyn, comme si j'avais peu d'importance. Oberyn, quant à lui, fut assis, et souri à la jeune femme.

\- Nous t'attendons depuis longtemps, père ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air de reproche.

\- Je suis désolé, Nyméria. J'ai vécu certaines aventures qui m'ont contraint à m'absenter plus longtemps que prévu. Oh, j'allais oublier ! Je te présente Adélys Lannister.

\- Lannister ? Que fait une Lannister à Dorne ?

Le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour les Lannister était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Je ne pus lui en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, elle ne me connaissait pas.

\- Je comprends votre mépris pour les Lannister, lui assurai-je. J'ai moi-même longtemps ressenti ce sentiment, jusqu'au jour où je sois forcé d'en épouser un.

\- En épouser un ? Mais qui diable êtes-vous ?

\- Une Targaryen. Quant à ma présence ici, je la dois à Daenerys qui m'envoie auprès du prince Doran pour conclure une alliance.

L'hostilité qu'elle me montra jusque là se transforma en curiosité.

\- D'où venez-vous ? M'interrogea t elle. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, puisque je suis une bâtarde, et je résidais à Pentos autrefois.

\- Oh, vous êtes la mystérieuse épouse de Jaime Lannister. La femme que la reine recherche depuis quelques années maintenant.

J'opinai de la tête avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Adélys Targaryen, me sourit-elle. Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous appelle de la sorte ? J'abhorre les Lannister.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. C'est un plaisir également, Nyméria Sand.

Nous nous serrâmes la main sous le regard satisfait d'Oberyn.

\- Nyméria ! L'apostropha une voix féminine assez grave non loin de là.

\- Obara, Tyerne ! Père est revenu !

Trois jeunes filles firent alors leur entrée. L'une brune avec un visage assez sévère, une autre avec des cheveux noirs de jais, et la dernière était blonde et semblait représenter l'innocence elle-même. Je reconnu la première comme étant Obara Sand, la seconde, Arianne Martell, et la troisième, Tyerne. Les présentations furent assez longues, puisque je dû leur expliquer qui j'étais, après avoir nié être la nouvelle conquête d'Oberyn. Comme Nyméria, elles semblèrent m'accepter sans aucun problème. J'en fus ravie.

\- Arianne, nous aimerions savoir où se trouve Lya Sand, lui fit Oberyn.

\- Lya ? Elle est en ce moment-même à Boycitre. Tu l'as recherche ?

\- En effet. Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. En fait, son véritable nom est Rhaenys Targaryen.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à la nouvelle.

\- Allons-donc la chercher, fit-elle après un temps d'arrêt.

Nous retournâmes au château rapidement. Oberyn et moi fûmes ravis d'être aussi près du but. L'alliance allait pouvoir être enfin conclu. Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement...

A peine fûmes-nous de retour au château qu'un homme me tomba dessus. Apparemment, il avait un message très important à me remettre. Il venait de Daenerys.

\- Daenerys Targaryen a envoyé ce message il y a deux jours par corbeau, m'informa-t-il. C'est très important. Elle vous prie de revenir au plus vite à Peyredragon. L'armée de Stannis Baratheon les a attaqués.

\- Par tous les dieux, est-ce que tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

\- J'ai bien peur que si. Stannis est mort, mais Daenerys a subi quelques pertes. De plus, quelqu'un qui vous est proche est mourant.

Quand il me dit le nom de la personne, je n'en crus pas mes oreilles ou plutôt, je refusai d'y croire. Je me détournai, inquiète. Il était peut-être trop tard... Il fallait que je parte au plus vite.

\- Je suis désolée de devoir vous fausser compagnie, Oberyn, m'excusai-je en levant des yeux mouillés vers lui. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas rester ici alors que quelqu'un à qui je tiens est en train de mourir.

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. Partez. Je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais retrouvé Rhaenys.

\- Elle sera méfiante, alors je vais vous donner de quoi la rassurer.

Sortant une dague de ma manche, je me coupai une petite mèche de cheveux rouges que j'attachai à l'aide d'un ruban. Je la donnai à Oberyn qui me regarda, éberlué.

\- Dites-lui que la musique n'est pas ce qui guéri les chagrins d'amour, lui fis-je. Elle comprendra.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Dites à votre frère que je reviendrais bientôt pour l'alliance, continuai-je. Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Moins de deux semaines.

Il opina derechef la tête.

\- Je m'occupe de mon frère, m'assura-t-il. Soyez prudente.

J'esquissai me semblant être un sourire, mais cela donna plutôt l'air d'une grimace. J'avais le cœur en miettes.

J'appelai mon dragon, Meraxès, qui surgit du ciel une minute plus tard. Les filles d'Oberyn reculèrent, méfiantes. Elles n'eurent jamais vus un dragon, alors ce fut normal.

\- N'ayez pas peur, leur lançai-je. Meraxès n'a jamais mangé personne, et il m'obéit. Jamais il ne s'attaquerait à vous.

Malgré mes paroles, elles restèrent en retrait.

Je montai sur le dragon avec une habileté que je ne me conaissais pas, comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie.

\- Oberyn, ne faites pas peur à Rhaenys, et dites-lui bien ce que je vous ai dit. Vous vous en souviendrez ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sénile, ma chère.

\- Tant mieux.

Je m'accrochai fermement à mon dragon en lui ai ordonnant de voler. Il s'exécuta, se lançant dans les airs avec une joie aisément saisi. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers Oberyn et ses filles. J'espérai qu'ils retrouveraient Rhaenys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Jon

\- Jon ! M'apostropha Sam depuis un autre bâtiment.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son air paniqué m'intrigua.

\- Ils vont bientôt attaquer ! s'écria t-il en courant dans ma direction.

Une attaque ? De qui cela pouvait bien venir ? Pas des sauvageons, puisque nous les avions recueillis pour agrandir notre armée. Ainsi, nous avions plus de chances de vaincre.

\- Ils vont attaquer, répéta t-il une fois devant moi, le souffle court.

\- Reprends ta respiration et dis-moi qui va attaquer.

Il reprit lentement son souffle, mais apparemment, il fut incapable de se calmer. Quelque chose n'alla pas.

\- Qui va attaquer, Sam ?

\- Les... Les Marcheurs Blancs. Nous sommes foutus, Jon. Ils sont trois fois plus nombreux que nous !

Je me figeai sur place, totalement effrayé, voire même terrorisé. Le moment que je redoutai le plus venait d'arriver. Voilà ce qu'Adélys me cachait. Je ne savais pas ma mort aussi proche Elle s'était trompé en me donnant quelques années de plus. Son intuition avait commis une erreur.

\- Prépares le feu, le verredragon, et les épées en acier valyrien, le priai-je. Nous devons nous préparer.

Je me détournai pour rejoindre Visenya. Je ne pouvais pas la garder ici alors qu'un si grand danger accourrait. J'allai l'envoyer à Peyredragon, auprès de Daenerys. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Quand elle me vit arriver avec un air grave, elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose clocha. Elle m'interrogea du regard :

\- Visenya, tu vas devoir rejoindre la tante de ta mère, lui annonçai-je, le cœur lourd.

\- Je sais. Il est temps de livrer bataille.

Je lui jetai un regard ahuri. Elle en savait trop pour son âge. Elle ne devrait pas savoir tout ça.

\- Je vais retrouver ma mère, dit-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas prévu, et moi non plus. Ses prédictions ne sont pas toujours sûres. Son pouvoir a ses limites, mais elle n'en a pas encore conscience.

\- J'espère qu'elle se trompe sur certaines choses...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Adélys

Il me fallut un peu plus d'une journée pour rejoindre Peyredragon. Je ne me suis pas arrêté, pas même pour dormir un peu. Ce fut exténuée que j'ordonnai à mon dragon de se poser dans la cour du château. Je fus aussitôt accueilli par Sansa. Son air morose m'effraya.

\- Est-il encore en vie ? Lui demandai-je avec appréhension.

Je redoutai sa réponse.

\- Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, m'informa-t-elle. Il t'attendait.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Je m'exécutai, le cœur serré. Elle me mena jusqu'à une petite chambre donnant sur la mer. Quand j'entrai, toutes les têtes se tournèrent de concert vers moi. Je m'approchai doucement en les ignorants, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le mourant. Mon corps fut pris de tremblements quand je vis le sang recouvrant entièrement ses vêtements. Sa blessure à l'abdomen était grave, je le savais. Cette blessure causera sa mort.

Avec milles précautions, je vins m'asseoir près de lui. Les autres quittèrent la pièce sans mot dire, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ébaucha un sourire en me reconnaissant.

\- Adélys... Je t'attendais...

Il était très pâle. La mort ne tardera pas à venir me l'enlever.

\- Je suis là, Jaime. Je suis venue dès que j'ai su.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ce monde sans t'avoir vu une dernière fois.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, Jaime ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne l'ai pas prévu. Ce n'est pas prévu.

\- Pourtant, je suis là, agonisant depuis des jours. Je ne me remettrais jamais de ça.

Je me souvins alors de la conversation que j'avais eut avec Jon à propos de la mort.

_La mort nous environne, avais-je dit. Elle fait partie de nous. Nous ne vivons que pour la rejoindre tôt ou tard. Elle est notre fidèle compagne, notre fiancée. Quoi que l'on fasse, elle est inévitable. Dans ton lit, sur un champ de bataille, seul ou accompagné, malade ou non …. Elle viendra te chercher, peu importe si tu es prêt à l'accompagner ou non. Elle survient comme ça, sans prévenir. Parfois, tu l'administres toi-même pour rester en vie. Une vie pour prolonger la tienne, c'est un bon compromis. Elle vient te narguer avec son odeur âcre, entêtante, et t'obsède avec cette culpabilité que seuls les gens avec une conscience peuvent ressentir. La mort fait peur parce qu'on ne peut la contrôler. L'humain veut tout contrôler, mais la mort est une de ces choses qu'il ne peut maîtriser. Elle est indomptable, imprévisible, et incompréhensible._

Je voulus rester dans le déni, parce qu'il s'agissait de mon mari.

Les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, dévalant sur mes joues jusqu'à mon menton, puis mon cou. Je les essuyai rageusement.

\- Je pensais que tu me survivrais, que tu te remarierais, fis-je. Je croyais que tu aurais une longue vie, et des dizaines d'enfants. Je me trompais. Tant de personnes meurent autour de moi. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte à ta place ? Ta vie a plus d'importance que la mienne. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre bâtarde, alors que tu es un grand seigneur. Tu devrais vivre !

\- Non, je n'ai fait qu'une chose importante dans ma vie, et ça a été de tuer Stannis. Toi... Toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à accomplir encore. Tu es celle qui assurera l'avenir. Ta vie est plus importante que la mienne.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens.

\- Me battre pour la cause de ta famille est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, poursuivit-il. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie, et tu m'as donné un but. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu me battre pour une cause que je soutiens véritablement.

Je n'aimai pas la tournure que prit cette conversation. Elle sonna trop comme un au revoir.

\- Ne me laisses pas, Jaime, le suppliai-je. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, et je suis trop jeune pour être veuve. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix, ma douce. C'est la fin pour moi. Mais, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Fais la paix avec Viserys. Je pense qu'il mérite ton pardon. Il regrette ce qu'il t'a fait, je t'assure. C'est un homme différent, aujourd'hui.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive. Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, refusai-je.

\- Fais ça pour moi. C'est ma dernière volonté.

Comment pourrais-je pardonner à Viserys ce qu'il m'a fait ? Ce fut ancré dans ma mémoire, pour toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Jaime ! Haussai-je la voix.

\- Alors, penses-y. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi !

Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue, Adélys ! Si j'avais plus de temps, je tenterais de te convaincre, mais je sens mon corps me lâcher peu à peu. La fin approche.

\- Par tous les dieux, non ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, et priai les dieux de me laisser un peu plus de temps. Seulement, ils furent contre moi, aujourd'hui.

\- Adélys... C'est le moment... Dis-moi au revoir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Jaime, je ne suis pas prête à te perdre, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas prête ! Tu ne peux m'abandonner comme ça !

\- Nous n'avons guère … le choix.

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Il eut raison. Je ne pus pas lutter contre la mort elle-même. Elle fut trop forte pour la simple femme que je fus.

\- Laisses-moi sentir ta peau avant de te quitter, murmura t-il.

Je me penchai vers lui, et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sentis son sourire.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de se fermer pour toujours. Il expira son dernier souffle avec un air paisible.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Ma seule réaction fut de hurler avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Non, non, je t'en prie ! Criai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules, le secouant. Reviens... Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas... !

Mes cris alertèrent plusieurs personnes qui entrèrent dans la chambre comme des furies. Je reconnus Tyrion, Dany, Sansa, et Jehanne. Lorsqu'ils virent mes larmes, ils comprirent tout de suite.

Dany vint près de moi, et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête vers elle en quête de réconfort. Elle me tendit les bras. Je me levai d'un bond, et elle me serra dans ses bras.

Je pleurai longtemps la mort de Jaime. Des jours entiers, pour être honnête. De nombreux regrets m'étreignirent le cœur, m'empêchant de faire mon deuil. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. Il ne le saura jamais...

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Adélys et Oberyn ? Les souvenirs d'Adélys ? La rencontre avec les aspics des sables, et Arianne ? La mort de Jaime ? Dites-moi tout !


	27. Chapitre 26

Coucou ! Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour. Je suis très très très très désolée pour cette énorme retard. J'ai eu pas mal de problème, et j'ai eu du mal à gérer. J'ai perdu l'inspiration, j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche, et j'ai été bloquée pendant deux mois au milieu de ce chapitre. Ça a été très dure de l'écrire parce que j'ai du mal à encaisser la mort de Jaime moi aussi :/

Bref, le voilà enfin ce maudit chapitre 26 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**CamilleB**

Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et je te remercie pour ta review. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire ton avis. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic. Ca fait plus d'un an que je suis dessus, et je dois avouer qu'elle me tient beaucoup à cœur.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est une des meilleures FF sur GoT ? Parce que parfois, je me dis que mon histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. Me dire ça, je dois avouer que ça me motive beaucoup.

J'aime beaucoup faire des flash-back, et je pense que je vais en faire un peu plus à l'avenir. Peut-être même que je vais en faire quelques uns sur d'autres personnages. C'est une idée à développer.

La mort de Jaime a foutu un sacré coup à tout le monde, je crois. Personne ne l'avait prévu, et c'était donc une grande surprise. J'avais pas prévu de le tuer, au début, mais finalement, j'avais besoin de le faire pour que mon intrigue aille là où je veux.

Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop :(

A très bientôt, je l'espère

**Kim**

Ahah, j'avais besoin de le tuer, même si ça m'a brisé le cœur de le faire. Je l'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, mais pour que l'intrigue aille là où je veux, j'avais besoin de m'en débarrasser. J'espère en tout cas que tu n'es pas trop déçue...:(

Merci pour ta review !

**Abbyfalls345**

Ahah, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser pour ce très très graaaaaaaaaaaaaand retard mdr J'ai, après tout, quelques mois de retard.

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu,, tout comme les autres. J'aime toujours tes reviews. Elles me mettent du baume au cœur ;)

Ah, Oberyn... Jamais je ne pourrais le tuer. J'ai aussi été dégoûté par sa mort. Il ne méritait pas ça. Mais, après tout, dans GoT, c'est toujours les meilleurs qui meurent, et les pires qui restent.

Tyrion devrait faire son grand retour dans un autre chapitre. Il ne sera pas aussi présent qu'avant, mais il aura bien sûr des conversations avec Adélys. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit longue, nombreuses, et très bizarre.

Elaenna sera une grande aide à Adélys après la mort de Jaime. C'est grâce à elle qu'elle tiendra le coup, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, Adélys sera de plus en plus sombre, et aspirera de plus en plus à la vengeance.

Je suis désolée pour Jaime. J'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le tue pour que l'intrigue aille là où je veux qu'elle aille. C'était pas prévu au départ...

Ah, pauvre Viserys... On ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas mérité, en même temps. Il y aura une nouvelle confrontation entre les deux dans ce chapitre.

Elle parlera à sa fille dans ce chapitre aussi, et elles se rapprocheront beaucoup.

Les dorniens font leur retour à la fin de ce chapitre. Il s'agit bien sûr de Doran et Oberyn. Les autres réapparaîtront dans le chapitre suivant.

La bataille finale est pour bientôt. J'avais prévu 30 chapitres, alors c'est vraiment pour très très bientôt. Une chose est sûre, elle sera sanglante, et il y aura beaucoup de morts.

Encore merci pour cette belle review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir !

A très bientôt, je l'espère !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Des jours passèrent sans que je m'en aperçoivent. Je restais, là, assise sur une chaise à contempler la mer. Plus rien ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux. J'avais perdu le goût de vivre.

Depuis la mort de Jaime, tout avait changé. Je ne croyais plus en les dieux, je ne croyais plus en mon intuition, et je ne croyais plus en moi. J'avais perdu ma foi. Tout ce que je devais faire pour assurer le retour de ma famille n'avait plus de sens à mes yeux. Seule comptait mes enfants, dorénavant.

J'avais appris il y a peu que les marcheurs blancs avaient attaqués le Mur. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné. En fait, je m'y attendais. Le Mur avait bien résisté, mais pas assez pour empêcher une armée de marcheurs d'envahir le Nord. Winterfell avait été à moitié détruite. J'avais appris la mort de Claris. Une mort de plus sur ma conscience... Depuis, j'avais entendu dire qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le Conflans.

Bien entendu, j'avais également appris la mort de Jon... J'en avais été dévasté. Tous ces morts en si peu de temps... Je vivais dans le déni. Je m'attendais encore à les revoir, à leur parler, ou les serrer dans mes bras. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. C'était fini pour eux.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Visenya, si bien que je craignais qu'elle ne soit morte également. Sa mort serait, à coup sûr, ce qui m'achèverait. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Qui serait le suivant ? Dany ? Tyrion ?J'avais peur de les perdre eux aussi.

Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, et j'avais interdit à qui que ce soit d'entrer. Je voulais rester seule. Pour réfléchir, avais-je dit. Dany avait insisté pour me voir, mais j'avais refusé. Vint alors une personne que j'attendais pas du tout...

La porte s'ouvrit sans que je m'en aperçoive. En fait, j'étais en train d'écrire tout ce qui me passait par la tête sur une feuille que j'avais trouvé au hasard en pleurant. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas de la personne qui était entré. Ce n'est que quand...

\- Adélys ?

Je reconnus la voix. J'aurais dû me lever, et tuer cette personne sur le champ avec mon épée que je distinguais au sol près de mon lit. Pourtant, je n'en fis rien. Je me suis juste retournée pour le regarder après avoir essuyé mes larmes.

\- Viserys ? Que fais-tu là ?

J'aurais dû m'énerver, j'en avais conscience. Seulement, j'en étais incapable.

\- Je... Je voulais voir comment tu allais, me répondit-il avec une certaine hésitation.

Il craignait sûrement que je m'en prenne de nouveau à lui. Je comprenais parfaitement.

\- Vois par toi-même, lui fis-je d'une voix fébrile.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. As-tu mangé dernièrement ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il secoua la tête avec un air désapprobateur. Dans mon état normal, je lui aurais sûrement déjà crier dessus, et peut-être même plus. Mais là, je n'ai pu que le regarder sans vraiment le voir.

\- Je … Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, s'excusa t-il, honteux. Je t'assure. J'ai... J'ai changé, et je veux vraiment me racheter. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je sais que mon attitude est inexcusable, mais... J'ose espérer que tu pourras … Je ne sais pas... tenter de me pardonner.

\- Je... Tu...

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien.

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux mauves si semblables aux miens... Ses cheveux si semblables à ceux de Dany ou d'Elaenna... Cette prestance qui montrait qu'il appartenait à la royauté... Et cette lueur dans ses yeux qui montrait un profond regret, et une souffrance que je ne soupçonnais pas.

J'ai dégluti. Moi aussi, j'avais souffert. Par sa faute ! Pourtant, n'étais-ce pas lui qui m'avait donné une enfant ? Ne m'avait-il pas élevé ? N'avait-il pas pris soin de moi lorsque j'étais toute enfant ? Il avait fait des erreurs, et commit des atrocités, mais... Il restait mon oncle, et le père de ma fille. Et même sans cela, Jaime ne m'avait dit pas demander de lui pardonner ? Il m'avait dit que c'était sa dernière volonté.

\- Viserys... Je t'en ai voulu pendant très longtemps, surtout pour m'avoir enlevé ma fille. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains. Je n'avais jamais haï quelqu'un comme ça. J'avais tord...J'en ai marre de perdre les personnes à qui je suis attaché. Lord Stark, Robb, Catelyn, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Claris, Jaime, Theon, et beaucoup d'autres... J'ai perdu trop de gens... Mes parents, les tiens... Toute notre famille ! Tu es l'un des derniers représentants vivants des Targaryens. Ta vie est aussi importante que la mienne, si ce n'est plus. Je ne devrais pas décider si tu dois vivre ou mourir. Je n'ai pas le droit. De plus, tu es mon oncle... Et puis, même sans cela, je suis prête à te pardonner pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai marre de te haïr. Cela me coûte trop d'énergie, et j'en ai vraiment besoin. En plus, te haïr ne changeras pas les choses. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant mon pardon ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Jamais je ne l'avais vu avoir aussi peu confiance en lui. C'était... fascinant.

\- La réponse est simple : j'ai faillit mourir chez les Dothraki, et je ne dois ma survie qu'à Dany qui a supplié le Khal Drogo, son défunt mari, de m'épargner. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que ma vie tenait à un fil, et que n'importe qui pouvait m'anéantir, même ma propre sœur si elle le souhaitait. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Puis, j'ai discuté avec Dany pendant quelques heures. Elle a été franche avec moi, et plutôt directe. Ça m'a secoué. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience de mes actes assez brusquement. Sa façon de voir mes actes était bien différent de la mienne. Moi, je ne pensais qu'au trône de fer. C'était devenu une obsession, et selon moi, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de le récupérer. Elle m'a montré à quel point c'était devenu néfaste pour moi et mon entourage. Je lui ai alors cédé mon droit au trône, effrayé par mes désirs de pouvoir. Tout ce que j'ai fais, les erreurs que j'ai commise... C'était parce que je voulais venger mon père, ma famille, mais aussi parce que j'étais avide de pouvoir. Ce que je t'ai fait, Adélys, c'était parce que j'étais en colère contre toi pour avoir raison, pour me jeter à la figure une vérité dont j'avais déjà conscience, mais que je refusais d'admettre. Tu en as souffert, et j'en suis profondément désolé. Je ne mérite probablement pas ton pardon, ce que je t'ai fait étant inexcusable, mais j'ose espérer que tu cesseras d'avoir des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Ne serait-ce que pour Elaenna...

\- Viserys... Je ne peux pas continuer à te détester. C'est totalement inutile. Il est préférable que je haïsse mes ennemis, et pas ma famille. C'est en restant unis que nous vaincrons. C'est de cette façon que l'on anéantira les Lannisters. Il faut rester soudé. Alors, oui... Je te pardonnes.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, m'arrachant un petit sourire. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre une telle scène un jour.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton mari, souffla t-il avec sincérité. C'était un homme bon malgré son nom. Je suis désolé également pour ton frère, ajouta t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

\- Jaime est mort bien trop tôt, et sans que je le prévoie. C'est impossible... Mon intuition ne s'était jamais trompé avant. Quant à Jon... Même si j'avais prévu sa mort, je n'en suis pas moins bouleversé.

\- Ton intuition t'as fait défaut ?

Il paraissait choqué, tout autant que je l'avais été. Je comprenais aisément pourquoi. Je ne m'étais jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant. Mes prévisions avaient toujours été fiables. Tout ce que j'avais prévu s'était passé. Et pourtant, j'avais prévu que Jaime me survivrait ! Or, le voilà mort. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver, lui avouai-je.

\- Rien n'est infaillible, et le futur n'est pas toujours prévisible.

\- J'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui...

Je me suis détourné en poussant un long soupir. Je me sentais lasse de tout ça. Quand est-ce que cela allait s'arrêter ? Ou plutôt, est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter un jour ?

\- Nous avons reçu un corbeau aujourd'hui de la part d'Oberyn Martell, m'apprit Viserys.

\- Que dit-il ?

Bon sang, j'avais complètement oublié l'alliance ! Il me fallait pourtant convaincre Doran, et retrouver Rhaenys.

\- Il demande à ce que tu reviennes au plus vite, me fit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Il n'a pas précisé de quoi il s'agit ?

\- Non.

J'ai attrapé mon épée assez brusquement, tant et si bien que je vis Viserys avoir un mouvement de recul. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Avait-il vraiment peur de moi ? Après tout, cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

J'ai attaché mon épée à ma taille à l'aide d'une ceinture, et ai attaché mes cheveux. Ils me gênaient beaucoup ces derniers temps. En fait, il avait beaucoup grandi, et se retrouvaient souvent dans ma bouche ou dans mes yeux, alors je les attachais pour ne pas être gênée.

\- Je dois repartir, lui lançai-je en fourrant quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. Doran Martell m'attend pour l'alliance. Et je dois parler à Oberyn.

\- Aussi tôt ? Tu viens de perdre ton mari, et ton frère. Je suis sûr que Doran comprendrait que tu ais besoin de temps pour faire ton deuil.

\- Doran, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que nos ennemis le feraient. Nous n'avons donc pas de temps à perdre.

Je jetai mon sac dans mon dos, et me dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie lorsqu'il me retint par le bras.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Elaenna avant de partir, me dit-il.

\- Tu.. Tu crois ?

\- Elle a besoin de toi.

J'ai hoché la tête, pensive. M'en voulait-elle d'avoir frappé son père ? Ou d'être parti aussi vite après l'avoir retrouvé ? Malgré moi, je devais avouer que j'avais plus peur de lui parler que de voir la reine Cersei.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, admis-je en baissant la tête vers le sol.

\- Faites connaissance. Elaenna a toujours voulu te connaître.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

Viserys me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Il pensait que j'avais peur, et il avait totalement raison. J'avais peur de parler à ma propre fille. Quelle lâche je pouvais être !

\- Elle a besoin de sa mère, ajouta t-il.

Et j'avais besoin de ma fille. De mes filles...

\- Elle ne me connaît même pas, fis-je dans un souffle. Et si je la décevais ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Va la voir !

J'ai poussé un petit soupir en détournant le regard. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis pencher la tête sur le coté pour voir mon expression.

\- Très bien, acceptai-je. Je vais la voir.

Il sourit, ce qui me surprit. C'était quelque chose de rare chez lui. Autrefois, il ne souriait pratiquement jamais, rendu amer par les années d'exil.

\- Parle-lui de sa sœur, me lança t-il. Elle est très curieuse à son sujet.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Visenya... Elle est peut-être...

Morte. Ce mot me semblait impossible à prononcer dans ce contexte. Il m'était impensable de penser que ma fille pouvait être morte.

\- Je suis sûr que Visenya va très bien, tenta t-il de me rassurer.

\- Elle devrait déjà être là. C'est ce que nous avions prévu, Jon et moi.

Et si elle était vraiment... ? La pensée même de sa... me rendait fébrile. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- Je vais voir Elaenna, soufflai-je. J'ai peut-être perdue une de mes filles. Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi. Tu as raison. Elle a besoin de moi.

Il eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard avant de quitter mes appartements.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la chambre d'Elaenna. Je marchais lentement, angoissé par la discussion que l'on allait avoir. Et si elle me rejetait ? Si elle me détestait ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte que je pris conscience de l'importance de cette conversation, autant pour moi que pour elle. C'était la première fois que nous pourrions vraiment parler toutes les deux, et c'est ce que j'attendais depuis très longtemps.

J'ai frappé avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elaenna vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant que c'était moi.

\- Pouvons-nous discuter ? Lui demandai-je, pas sûre qu'elle accepte.

Elle hocha la tête, et ouvrit plus largement la porte pour que je puisse entrer. Je me suis exécutée. Je me suis assise sur son lit, et ai attendu qu'elle vienne me rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir frappé ton père, m'excusai-je, quelque peu honteuse.

\- Je suppose qu'il le méritait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de te le dire, ma douce. C'est ton père, et …. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le détestes à cause de moi pour des erreurs passés que je lui ai pardonnés.

Bien évidemment, elle n'en resta pas là, et me poussa à m'expliquer.

\- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, et que je l'ai détesté pendant des années, lui fis-je. Mais, tout est réglé, maintenant. Nous avons fait la paix.

\- Tant mieux.

Une question me brulaient les lèvres, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment pour la lui poser. Mais, en même temps, j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as détesté, ne sachant pas si je t'avais abandonné ou si j'étais morte ?

\- Oui. Je ressentais un profond vide en moi. Et père n'était pas toujours très attentif à mes besoins. C'est Dany qui a pris soin de moi.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Elaenna. Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses sans mère, crois-moi. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. On m'a fait croire à ta naissance que tu étais morte née... Je suis désolée.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, et appuya sa tête contre mon bras. Je pris ce geste comme une invitation, et je l'ai serré contre moi.

\- J'aimerais tellement connaître toute ma famille, soupira t-elle avec regret.

\- J'aurais aimé te les présenter, mais... Ils sont presque tous mort. Tu aurais sûrement adoré ton oncle, Jon. Ou mon cousin, Robb Stark.

\- Comment étaient-ils ?

Je pris une minute pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui raconter.

\- Mon cousin, Robb, était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était toujours d'une extrême gentillesse, et généreux. Il était, de plus, intelligent, et doué à l'épée. Robb était fait pour devenir seigneur de Winterfell. C'était un bon gouverneur. Seulement,, il se laissait un peu trop guidé par son cœur, à défaut de sa raison. Il a préféré épouser une femme de son choix plutôt qu'une femme qui aurait pu l'aider à conserver une alliance qui lui aurait sauvé la vie. Il est mort à cause de cette erreur.

Je pris une longue respiration avant de reprendre :

\- Quant à Jon... Il a été la première personne que je n'ai pas essayé de fuir en arrivant à Westeros, et il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas survécu à l'attaque que j'ai subi d'un Sombre-loup. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu aller à Winterfell. Il m'a aidé, et il m'a aimé. Je l'ai aimé en retour. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mon frère jumeau. Quand je l'ai appris, il était déjà trop tard. Nous nous aimions comme des fous. Ensuite, le roi Robert Baratheon, sa femme la reine Cersei, et son cortège royal sont arrivés à Winterfell pour demander à Lord Stark de devenir main du roi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jaime et Tyrion Lannister. Jaime a eu... une sorte de coup de foudre pour moi, et il a demandé ma main à Lord Stark que tout le monde croyait être mon père. Celui-ci a demandé mon avis, et je n'ai pas vraiment répondu. Seulement, je fus obliger de faire une choix lorsque la reine Cersei m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit je devais épouser son frère, Jaime, et Jon partait pour le Mur, ou elle révélait à tout le monde qui ont étaient réellement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix... Jon s'est senti trahie. J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Nous nous sommes réconcilier que le jour de notre départ. Nous nous sommes fait nos adieux, et nous sommes partis chacun d'un coté, le cœur lourd. J'ai découvert peu après que j'étais enceinte de lui... C'était Visenya. J'ai revu Jon il y a quelques mois, au Mur. Il avait changé, mais nos sentiments demeuraient réciproques. Ce fut une véritable torture de le voir sans pouvoir le toucher. Nous avons beaucoup discuter, et nous avons réappris à nous connaître en tant que frère et sœur. Malheureusement, j'ai dû quitter le Mur. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas y rester indéfiniment. Je devais retrouver Dany ici. J'ai laissé Visenya là-bas, en sécurité, au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose sur le chemin. J'ai appris il y a peu que le Mur avait subi une attaque de marcheurs blancs, et que Jon était mort, et Visenya introuvable...

Je chassai d'un revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Elles n'avaient rien à faire là. J'avais assez pleuré comme ça ces derniers jours.

\- Jon m'était très cher. Sa mort, ajouté à celle de Jaime, m'a anéanti. Ils étaient très important pour moi, ces deux-là. Je regrettes de ne pas leur avoir assez montrer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils le savaient, mère.

Elle posa sa petite main sur la mienne. Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort.

\- Tu aurais sûrement adoré aussi Eddard Stark, le père de Robb, mon oncle. C'était quelqu'un de très honorable. Ça lui a coûté la vie... Il a été exécutée sous mes yeux par ser Ilyn Payne, alors que je tentais de lui venir en aide. Sa mort marqua le début de cette guerre qui sévit encore.

\- Dany m'a raconté son histoire. C'est tragique. Il voulait juste que la vérité éclate, et on l'a exécuté pour ça.

\- Oui, en effet. Lord Stark était comme un père pour moi. Il m'a accueilli à Winterfell alors même qu'il ignorait qui j'étais. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Il y eut un blanc. Je comprenais qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Je changeais alors de sujet.

\- Comment était la vie en Essos ?

\- Je m'ennuyais beaucoup, alors je lisais tous les livres que je pouvais trouver. Je me sentais très seule quand Dany n'était pas avec moi. Elle me racontait des histoires sur ma mère... sur vous. Père, lui, était trop occupé à penser à son avenir... Jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'être tué.

\- Tu étais présente quand c'est arrivé ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête contre mon torse. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle leva la tête vers mon visage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? L'interrogeai-je.

\- Père avait trop bu. Il avait du mal à acquiescer le fait que Dany avait plus de pouvoirs que lui, dorénavant. Il prenait chacune de ses paroles pour un ordre. Alors, il a craqué ce soir-là, dans un endroit sacré des dothrakis. Il a menacé Dany de son épée. Khal Drogo a immédiatement réagi, et a ordonné à ses sbires de s'emparer de lui. Ils lui ont cassé les bras. J'ai hurlé, mais personne n'a fait attention à moi. Khal Drogo a jeté sa ceinture en or dans un chaudron au-dessus du feu, et attendit qu'elle fonde, alors que Père suppliait Dany de les arrêter. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Lorsque Khal Drogo a retiré le chaudron du feu, et qu'il approchait de Père avec, je me suis interposée. Le Khal a voulu m'écarter. C'est à ce moment-là que Dany est intervenue. Elle a demandé au Khal de tout arrêter. Il était plutôt réticent, mais elle avait quelques arguments dans sa poche. Elle a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors que j'étais là, et surtout, qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder son frère mourir de cette manière. Alors, le Khal Drogo a lâché le chaudron, mais il a dit qu'un tel acte ne resterait pas impuni. Ils ont ainsi fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus avoir d'enfants. D'après les dothrakis, cela l'empêcherait de devenir roi car il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'héritier, et je serais incapable de monter sur le trône puisque je suis une bâtarde.

\- Quelle horreur ! Ces dothrakis sont vraiment des sauvages.

Je remarquais alors un détail.

\- Tu comprends le dothraki ?

\- Oui, j'ai appris cette langue en même temps que le haut-valyrien.

J'étais assez impressionnée. Je n'avais jamais réussi à apprendre cette langue, parce que je l'a trouvait trop peu intéressante. De plus, il y avait peu de chances pour que je l'utilise un jour. J'avais eu raison.

\- Tu dois être très intelligente pour avoir appris une langue aussi compliqué que celle-ci à un si jeune âge, lui souris-je avec complicité.

\- D'après mes précepteurs, c'est le cas.

\- Tu es tout ce que je voulais que tu deviennes. Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma douce. Toutefois, je regrettes de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir, te voir évoluer. J'aurais tellement aimé t'allaiter quand tu étais bébé, te serrer dans mes bras, et pouvoir t'élever.

Elle fit un sourire large.

\- Vous pouvez vous rattraper, maintenant, mère.

Je l'ai alors serré un peu plus fort contre moi. J'ai déposé quelques baisers dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la vanille.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, Elaenna, lui dis-je après un temps.

Elle s'écarta de moi lorsqu'elle remarqua mon air sérieux. Ses yeux analysèrent mon expression avec minutie. Elle devait être assez perspicace.

\- Que se passe t-il, mère ?

\- Je dois repartir pour Dorne. J'ai reçu un message d'Oberyn Martell. Il me dit que quelque chose est arrivé, et je doute que ce soit quelque chose de bien. Il a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin de lui pour conclure l'alliance. Doran n'est pas facile à convaincre.

\- Puis-je venir avec vous ? J'ai toujours voulu découvrir Dorne.

Sceptique, je l'ai dévisagé. Elle avait l'air très intéressé par ce voyage.

\- C'est très dangereux, tu sais, grimaçai-je.

\- J'en suis consciente. Seulement, si l'on devait rester cacher à chaque fois qu'il y a du danger, on ne ferait jamais rien.

Je fus quelque peu surprise par ses propos. C'était la preuve d'une précoce maturité que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Elle me ressemblait bien plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, admis-je en retenant un sourire amusé. Mais, je doute que ton père soit d'accord avec ça.

\- Je saurais le convaincre. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Une fois plus, je me revoyais dire ce genre de choses à son âge. Je pensais que j'avais le pouvoir de convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi, parce que j'avais une excellente capacité d'argumentation. Malheureusement, ça n'a jamais marcher sur Viserys.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller le voir tout de suite...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais de retour à Dorne, sauf que cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas seule. Elaenna était avec moi. Ce fut une surprise pour les villageois qui me virent atterrir aux portes des Jardins Aquatiques de me voir en compagnie d'une petite fille aux cheveux blanc et or. Néanmoins, ils m'accueillirent avec un réel plaisir. Ils me voyaient toujours comme une apparition divine, apparemment.

A peine arrivées, Elaenna et moi nous sommes précipitées dans le château. Un garde nous arrêté, cependant, alerté par notre empressement.

\- Votre identité ?

\- Je suis pressée, monsieur. Je dois voir le prince Doran au plus vite !

Il m'empêcha de partir, et réitéra sa question.

\- Laissez-la, lui ordonna tout à coup une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

\- Pardon, prince Oberyn.

Le garde s'écarta de mon chemin sans demander son reste. Je me suis tournée vers Oberyn, reconnaissante.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être absenté aussi longtemps, Oberyn. J'ai eu beaucoup à gérer ces derniers jours.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes là, c'est le principal.

Oberyn avait l'air affligé, ce qui me fit un peu peur. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

\- Petite Elaenna, que faites-vous là ?

\- Elle a tenu à m'accompagner, précisai-je en acceptant de prendre le bras qu'il m'offrait.

De ma main libre, je tins Elaenna contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Oberyn nous mena jusqu'à la salle où Doran observait les jardins. Il affichait un air sinistre qui me terrifia.

\- Prince Doran, c'est un honneur de vous revoir, lui fis-je en exécutant une révérence devant lui. Permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille, Elaenna Targaryen.

\- Bienvenue à Dorne, petite.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta, nullement intimidée.

\- Tu seras une vrai beauté dans quelques années, affirma t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il lui caressa la joue, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis, il rapporta son attention sur moi.

\- Adélys, je suis désolé pour votre perte.

J'ai incliné la tête, comme il était coutume de faire, et je l'ai remercié. C'est à peine si un sourire éclaira son visage. Oui, il était définitivement arrivé quelque chose. Mais, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première pour le moment.

\- Avez-vous retrouvé Rhaenys ? Les interrogeai-je en la cherchant du regard.

\- Oui.

La réponse d'Oberyn était dénué d'enthousiasme, ce qui m'intrigua. S'il l'avait trouvé, pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air heureux de me l'apprendre ?

\- Où est-elle ? Il faut que je lui parle, maintenant !

Doran et Oberyn échangèrent un regard avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Non, est-ce que... ?

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Devinai-je, perdant tout de suite mon sourire.

\- Oui, admit Oberyn en levant les yeux vers moi.

J'ai plaqué une main sur ma bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Mon cœur se serra d'une manière douloureuse qui amena des larmes à pointer aux coins de mes yeux.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la sauver, mais il était trop tard, m'apprit Oberyn, la gorge noué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Arianne, Nyméria, et moi l'avions retrouvé. Nous étions en train de la ramener ici lorsque nous avons été attaqué par des hommes sortis de nul part. J'ai tenté de la protéger, mais j'ai faillit à ma tâ l'ont égorgés sans aucune pitié. Nous avons capturé l'un d'eux, et nous l'avons torturé pendant de nombreux jours. Il nous a révélé qu'il était un homme chargé d'espionner Dorne, envoyé par la reine Cersei Lannister.

\- Cersei...

Son nom était sorti de ma bouche comme une malédiction. Une fois de plus, elle venait de m'asséner un coup violent qui manquait de me faire tomber. Sauf que j'étais toujours là, bien en vie. J'étais amochée, certes, mais je tenais bon. Et ma revanche serait, bien sûr, difficile à encaisser pour elle. Un jour, elle ne se relèvera pas.

\- Je suppose que l'alliance... Il vous faut une nouvelle condition, fis-je difficilement, contenant mes larmes autant que je le pouvais.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous en reparler plus tard, répliqua aussitôt Doran.

Plus tard... Je n'avais pas le temps de tout remettre à plus tard.

\- Non, prince Doran. Faisons cela, maintenant.

Il se mordit les lèvres plutôt violemment. Oberyn, quant à lui, se détourna, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je pensais sceller cette alliance par un mariage : le vôtre, me lança assez timidement le prince régnant de Dorne.

Je déglutis. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, tout à coup.

Il y eut un blanc. Plus personne n'osait parler tant que je n'avais rien dit.

\- Qui est mon promis ? l'interrogeai-je en passant outre la boule qui me nouait la gorge.

\- Le prince Oberyn, ou moi-même...

J'ai déglutit de nouveau, avant de les observer tour à tour. Choisir l'un d'eux ? Dans quelle situation m'étais-je mise, par tous les dieux ?

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? L'accumulation de morts, ce qui déprime gravement Adélys ? Sa conversation avec Viserys ? Sa conversation avec Elaenna ? Le retour à Dorne ? La mort de Rhaenys ? La condition de Doran Martell ? D'après vous, qui va t-elle choisir ? Dites-moi tout !

Je vais faire en sorte d'écrire le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le poster dans quinze jours. J'essaierais de vous tenir au courant sur ma page Facebook ( voir lien sur profil).

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre tardif vous aura tout de même plus :)


	28. Chapitre 27

Hello ladies and gentlemen ! Me revoilà à temps pour ce chapitre 27. C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, comme je vous l'ai annoncé sur ma page (voir lien sur profil). Je me sens un peu triste que la fin soit aussi proche. Après tout, je suis sur cette fic depuis un an et demi. C'est beaucoup beaucoup de temps, et d'énergie, sans oublier une partie de moi. Bref, je ne vais pas vous soûler avec ça. Je pleurerais pour l'épilogue mdrr

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**La Plume d'Elena**

Hey ! En effet, j'imagines toujours mes scènes avant de les écrire. En fait, quand je m'ennuie en cours ( surtout en philo, bien entendu), j'imagine les scènes que j'écris vite fait sur une feuille avant de les recopier sur ordinateur en rajoutant des détails, en changeant des mots, etc... De plus, je me met facilement à la place de mon personnage. J'entends par là que je ressens ce qu'elle ressent. Pour êtres honnête, ce sont mes propres émotions et ressentis qui influencent toute cette fic.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes. J'ai une bêta, mais j'ai pas pu lui envoyer ce chapitre-ci. Mais elle a travaillé sur le chapitre 27, donc il devrait y avoir moins de fautes. C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, que j'oublie parfois des mots. Elle me le dit souvent. C'est parce que je suis tellement pressée d'écrire que parfois, j'en oublie la moitié loll

Voilà, voilà. Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt, je l'espère !

**Anna67**

Ahah, moi aussi !

Pour le mariage, c'est un peu la même chose pour moi. L'idée m'est venu sur le moment, comme ça, sans prévenir. En tout cas, je ne regrettes pas de l'avoir appliqué. J'espère, du moins, ne pas avoir déçue beaucoup de monde.

A bientôt !

**Nickelback**

Moi aussi, je le suis !

J'avoue, c'est trop mignon. J'avais envie qu'il y ait un moment de complicité entre Elaenna et Adélys. Et puis, je me suis dit également qu'Adélys ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Viserys toute sa vie. Alors, elle lui a pardonné.

Je pense que ce sera difficile pour elle de se remettre de toute ces morts qu'elle a subi en si peu de temps. Elle est assez fragile sous sa carapace.

Le mariage... Ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu au départ, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue...

A bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Le choix que je devais faire n'était pas des plus simples, il fallait l'avouer. Dans tous les cas, je devenais princesse de Dorne, ce qui était un grand titre. Un titre que je n'aurais cru avoir un jour, d'ailleurs. Les dorniens étaient des personnes pleines de surprise.

Le jour qui suivit la condition de Doran, j'ai pris du temps pour réfléchir. Je suis donc restée dans ma chambre, à ma fenêtre. Regarder le paysage qui se dresser devant moi, m'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir plus efficacement.

Elaenna m'avait laissé seule, me conseillant de suivre mon cœur. J'ignorais si c'était judicieux de suivre mon cœur plus que ma raison, mais j'ai décidé de l'écouter. Vers qui mon cœur allait-il ? Oberyn ou Doran ?

Doran était une personne très intelligente, et il savait être tout aussi patient que réfléchi. Malheureusement, je le connaissais très peu. En réalité, je connaissais surtout sa réputation, et non la personne qu'il était réellement.

Quant à Oberyn, je le connaissais un peu plus que son frère. J'avais eu l'occasion d'essayer de le cerner pendant les quelques jours que nous avions passés ensembles. J'en ai conclu que c'était une personne vive, et intrépide. De plus, c'était un beau parleur. Mais, je ne le connaissais pas assez non plus pour me faire un vrai jugement sur lui. Une fois de plus, c'était un personnage dont je connaissais plus la réputation que la véritable personnalité, même si elle commençait à m'apparaître peu à peu.

C'était un choix difficile que je devais faire. Je devais choisir avec qui j'allais partager ma vie. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quoi faire du tout... Les heures passaient rapidement sans qu'une quelconque décision ne soit prise. Oberyn ou Doran ? Doran ou Oberyn ?

Cette simple question me torturait l'esprit. J'avais des arguments pour l'un, mais aussi pour l'autre. Doran m'apporterait beaucoup parce qu'il était le prince régnant. A ses coté, je serais une sorte de « reine ». J'aurais beaucoup de pouvoir, c'est sûr... Et j'étais certaine qu'il serait un mari aimant. Seulement, il y avait aussi Oberyn. Un personnage qui m'avait toujours fasciné. Il pourrait lui aussi m'offrir le titre de princesse de Dorne, mais pas celui de princesse régnante. Cependant, j'avais senti cette complicité entre nous deux. Elle m'était apparue flagrante dès le début. Si j'épousais Oberyn, j'aurais tout de même du pouvoir, ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'alliance. Oberyn, lui aussi, serait un mari aimant, je n'en doutais point. Peut-être réussirait-il à me faire ressentir de nouveau de l'amour ? Qui sait ?

J'avais vraiment besoin d'une aide extérieure pour m'aider à faire un choix. Seule, je craignais de ne pas y parvenir. Mais qui pourrait m'aider ? Elaenna m'avait simplement dit de suivre mon cœur, Rhaenys était morte, et Dany était vraiment trop loin d'ici. Personne n'allait m'aider. J'étais la seule à pouvoir faire ce choix, et finalement, je savais comment me décider. J'allais tout simplement passer un peu de temps avec chacun pour voir qui me correspondrait le mieux.

A peine l'idée eut-elle germée dans mon esprit que je m'élançai vers les jardins où Doran et Oberyn furent en train de discuter. Quand ils me virent, ils stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation. Les deux frères me regardèrent avec une émotion que je n'eus jamais vu sur leur visage auparavant.

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix ? Me demanda Doran avec une appréhension visible.

\- Pas encore.

Ils poussèrent tous deux un petit soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Le regard qu'ils échangèrent ne me rassura pas.

\- Puis-je parler au prince Doran en privé, s'il vous plaît ? M'adressai-je à Oberyn.

Celui-ci scruta mon visage pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Il quitta les jardins sans piper mot, mais non sans me jeter un dernier regard.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je tournai la tête vers Doran, qui attendit le but de notre entrevue.

\- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, Adélys ?

Je fis deux pas dans sa direction pour être plus proche de lui, et ainsi parler plus bas.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus. Si je dois faire un choix, je dois vous connaître vous aussi. Je ne connais de vous que votre réputation.

Très bien. Apprenez à me connaître. Mais, nous devrions changer d'endroit. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes par ici. Allons donc à l'intérieur.

J'hochai la tête. Le protecteur du prince poussa son fauteuil roulant, tandis que je marchai à cotée d'eux. Je fus plutôt ravie que nous rentrions à l'intérieur, car la journée fut particulièrement chaude, et je n'eus plus l'habitude de subir une telle chaleur. Même si les Jardins Aquatiques furent réputés pour avoir un climat plus clément, je trouvais que la chaleur était toujours aussi suffocante. Mais, après tout, j'avais vécu dans le Nord pendant quelques temps, alors je devais me réadapter petit à petit. Je n'eus pas le choix si je devais épouser l'un des princes de Dorne. Une fois marié, je devrais habiter aux Jardins Aquatiques, ou à Lancehélion.

Doran m'emmena dans une petite pièce typiquement dornienne que je devinais être un cabinet de travail. Sûrement l'endroit où Doran jouait son rôle de prince régnant. L'endroit fut plutôt charmant, et chaleureux. Les murs furent en pierre rouge, voire orange à certain endroit. Un élégant bureau trôna au milieu de la pièce, juste devant une ouverture sur le jardin. Il n'y eut aucune chaises, ni fauteuils. Rien pour s'asseoir. Après tout, il n'en avait pas l'utilité.

Son protecteur le plaça devant l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, et nous laissa seuls. Restée à l'entrée jusque-là, je rejoins lentement le prince, qui observa le ciel ensoleillé.

\- Asseyez-vous, me dit-il d'un ton doux.

Je cherchai des yeux un quelconque siège que j'aurais manqué, mais il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir. Pas l'ombre d'une chaise.

Je sentis tout à coup sa main attraper mon poignet. Je le dévisageai, cherchant à comprendre. Je compris immédiatement lorsqu'il tapota ses genoux

\- Je risque de vous faire mal, contrai-je.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Venez.

Il tapota de nouveau ses genoux, m'invitant à m'asseoir. N'ayant aucun argument pour éviter ça, je m'exécutai avec une grâce témoignant de mon malaise. Je le sentis se saisir d'une mèche de mes cheveux rouges qu'il enroula autour de son doigt. Inconsciemment, je frissonnai, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une de ses mains se fixa à ma taille pour me soutenir au cas où je viendrai à glisser, tandis que de l'autre, il débarrassa mon cou des cheveux qui le camoufla. Je me raidis tout à coup lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent ma carotide, avant de me détendre progressivement lorsqu'il se mit à y déposer des baisers. De petits frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale à mesure qu'il descendit vers ma clavicule.

\- Prince Doran..., tentai-je d'une voix faible.

Un grognement me répondit, tandis qu'il remonta jusqu'à la naissance de mon cou. Je levai la tête pour lui en favoriser l'accès.

\- Vous sentez comme une rose d'hiver, chuchota-t-il près de mon oreille.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, tant et si bien que mon propre visage se retrouva à un ou deux centimètres du sien. Son nez toucha presque le mien, tandis que nos souffles se mélangèrent. Une de mes mains fit son chemin jusqu'à sa joue, alors que l'autre se posa sur son bras qui soutint ma taille.

\- Je ne devrais pas faire ça, murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Faire quoi ?

J'eus la réponse lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Prise par surprise, je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son baiser. En réalité, je voulus y répondre au bout de quelques secondes, mais je ne sentis plus ses lèvres tout à coup. Je rouvris les yeux. Il regarda mon expression avec curiosité.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogeai-je, quelque peu gênée par ce regard.

\- Oberyn m'avait dit que vous étiez charmante, mais je n'osais pas y croire.

« Celle qui charmera mon frère » avait dit Oberyn à Daenerys. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu tords, finalement. Je l'avais bel et bien charmé.

\- Epousez- moi, Adélys Targaryen, et je ferais de vous la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple que cela...

\- Mon frère ?

\- C'est un choix difficile que vous m'avez demandé de faire.

Il en fut lui-même conscient, je le sus. Mais, je trouvai que ce fut une décision éclairée de me laisser le choix. Ainsi, il s'assura que je ne le déteste pas, et il me donnait l'opportunité de diriger ma vie comme je l'entendis.

\- Pourquoi choisir ? Sourit-il. Vous nous avez étudiés, Oberyn et moi. Donc, vous savez très bien que vous pouvez nous avoir tous les deux.

Ses propos ne me surprirent pas plus que ça. En effet, je les avais étudiés bien avant de les rencontrer, alors que j'étais au mur. Je savais quelles étaient leurs mœurs.

_Je lis ici qu'il est arrivé que les deux frères partagent leurs conquêtes, hommes ou femmes. Oh... Ils sont étranges ces dorniens !m'avait dit Sam avec une grimace._

Je sus à quoi m'en tenir lorsque j'eus décidé de venir à Dorne. Je les eus assez étudié pour savoir comment ils agissaient.

\- Alors, ça ne serait qu'un mariage d'intérêt..., réfléchis-je à voix haute. Épouser celui qui m'offrirait le plus d'avantages...

Ce serait donc Doran qu'il me faudra épouser. Il fut le prince régnant de Dorne. Toutes les décisions concernant cette contrée lui revenait. Il pouvait déclencher une guerre n'importe quand s'il le voulait, ou tuer quelqu'un sur un simple coup de tête. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. En épousant Oberyn, je n'aurais pas un tel avantage. Il avait du pouvoir, certes, mais pas autant.

\- J'ai compris ! M'écriai-je tout à coup, ce qui le surprit.

\- Qu'avez-vous compris ?

\- J'ai compris pourquoi je vous ai vu dans un de mes rêves...« prémonitoires », je dirais. Je pensais que c'était parce que vous accepteriez l'alliance, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je le sais, maintenant. J'étais destinée à vous épouser.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent, attendant des explications.

\- Il y a quelques temps, avant de vous connaître, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'étais ici, aux Jardins Aquatiques, au bord de cette magnifique fontaine qui trône au milieu de votre immense jardin. Vous étiez avec moi, et vous avez dit : « C'est maintenant que tout se joue ». J'étais sur le point de quitter le Mur lorsque j'ai eu ce rêve. J'ai fait une fausse couche le jour même.

\- Est-ce que cela vous arrive souvent d'avoir de tels rêves ?

\- Oui. C'est une faculté que je possède. Je peux voir quelques bribes du futur dans mes rêves. J'ai aussi des intuitions concernant le futur. Malheureusement, je ne m'y fie plus. Après tout, je... Je n'avais pas prévu la mort de mon premier mari.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous devriez renoncer à un tel pouvoir parce que vous vous êtes trompé une fois. Une erreur peut arriver, c'est normal. Le futur n'est pas toujours certains. Il suffit d'une petite chose imprévue pour que tout change.

Il n'avait pas totalement tords. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. En fait, le futur était comme une rivière calme. Il suffisait d'une vague pour que le calme soit rompu. Seulement, dans mon cas, je devais découvrir ce qui avait pu provoquer la vague. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

\- J'aimerais pouvoir refaire confiance à ma faculté, mais je n'y arrive pas, lui confiai-je. Si je me suis trompée sur ça, qui sait sur quoi d'autre je suis susceptible de me tromper ? Si je venais à me tromper à nouveau et qu'un de mes proches mourrait, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Avec des « si », on pourrait refaire le monde. Vous savez, il faut juste que vous acceptiez cette faille que vous avez découverte malgré vous. Tout n'est pas sans risque, vous le savez très bien, mais vous ne pourrez jamais avancer si vous restez en arrière. Acceptez l'idée que votre pouvoir a des limites.

Doran savait être convaincant. J'aimais beaucoup cela.

\- C'est un tel fardeau..., soupirai-je, lasse, comme si je portais le poids du monde sur mes frêles épaules.

\- Détendez-vous. Ce n'est pas à vous de supporter tout cela. Soyez un peu égoiste pour une fois.

Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais tendue. Mes muscles étaient raides, et une boule d'angoisse enserrait ma poitrine. Je ressentais tellement souvent cette sensation que je m'tais faite à son aspect désagréable. Maintenant, je savais faire abstraction à cette angoisse permanente. J'avais compris que rien ne pourrait m'en soulager, alors j'avais appris à l'accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Doran caressa ma joue avec une tendresse que je ne lui soupçonnai pas. J'eus la nette impression qu'il essaya de me rassurer, qu'il avait saisi l'angoisse qui m'habitait. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. C'est alors que je remarquai leur couleur si particulière, oscillant entre le bleu ciel et le vert. Un tel mélange me sembla sortir du ciel.

Lorsqu'il m'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci, je fus prête à lui répondre. Ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes avec force, et douceur à la fois. Elles se murent contre les miennes avec une lenteur exagérée. J'en déduit que c'était un être réfléchi en tout point. Son nez frôla le mien lorsqu'il inclina la tête vers la gauche. Mes mains tremblantes s'imposèrent d'eux-mêmes sur son visage, frôlant sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Des petits frissons me parcoururent le dos lorsque des ses bras, il me plaqua contre lui. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et que Doran pourrait aisément entendre son vacarme. La pression de ses lèvres s'accentuant, m'amena à penser que ce fut le cas.

Le baiser se fit tout à coup plus violent. Nous nous battions à présent pour déterminer qui serait le dominant. Il gagna, bien entendu, m'arrachant, par ailleurs, un soupir involontaire.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, satisfait de son petit effet sur moi. Je me laissai aller et il le comprit.

Ce fut le manque d'air qui nous sépara, me laissant toute frémissante. Que m'avait-il donc fait ? Jamais je n'avais réagi de la sorte.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Je... Je crois que oui.

Il joua avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Il avait trouvé mon point faible... Doran Martell fut vraiment doué, et plus malin que je ne l'eus espéré. Encore une qualité que j'appréciai chez lui, malgré l'étude que j'avais faite de lui, il restait toujours un mystère pour moi. Or, j'adorai le mystère, parce que ça me rendait curieuse.

\- Que ferez-vous lorsque l'alliance sera en place ? Lui demandai-je, me rappelant tout à coup pourquoi je fus là.

\- Je ferais ce que vous me demandez de faire. Je vous apporterais le soutien militaire et politique. J'aurais aimé que cela reste caché, mais je sais très bien que ça ne pourra jamais arrivé. Si vous épousez l'un des princes de Dorne, il est certain que le roi en aura vent.

\- Ce n'est pas le roi Tommen qu'il faut craindre, mais plutôt Cersei Lannister. Elle sait toujours tout. Elle sait sûrement que je suis là. Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc contre vous ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu un être aussi encline à traquer quelqu'un.

\- Elle me voit comme une menace, parce que je suis une Targaryen. Elle a peur de moi, de ce que je pourrais lui faire. Je lui ai juré autrefois que je la tuerais. A Port-Réal, j'ai découvert tous ses petits secrets, et je l'ai menacé de tout révéler au feu roi Robert Baratheon. Elle me hait plus que tout. Si elle me cherche avec autant de détermination aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai menacé son fils ainé de mort lorsqu'il a ordonné l'exécution d'Eddard Stark, mon oncle que je considérais comme un père.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça contre elle ?

Il n'eut pas du tout l'air au courant de l'histoire que j'avais eu avec Cersei. En même temps, je n'était pas vraiment étonné.

\- La raison est simple : elle croit que je lui ai pris tout ce qu'elle possédait, lui appris-je. Lorsque le roi est venu à Winterfell, il était accompagné de sa femme, bien entendu, mais aussi de sa garde royale, et ses enfants. Jaime faisait encore parti de la Garde Royale. Or, quand il m'a rencontré, il s'est définitivement détourné d'elle à mon profit. Tyrion, quant à lui, est devenu mon meilleur ami, ce qui la rendu folle de rage. Même ses enfants m'appréciaient, hormis Joffrey. Quand elle a appris qui j'étais réellement, elle nous a fait du chantage, à mon frère jumeau, Jon, et moi. Elle m'a ordonné d'épouser Jaime pour que je vienne avec eux à Port-Réal, et qu'ainsi, elle puisse m'avoir à l'œil, et elle a obligé Jon à prendre le noir. A Port-Réal, sa haine contre moi s'amplifia. Elle ne supportait pas de me voir marié à son frère, et d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Elle a essayé de m'assassiner alors que je venais de mettre Visenya au monde. Ça été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai voulu la tuer, je l'admets, et si Jaime et Tyrion n'avait pas été là, je pense que j'aurais vraiment essayé.

\- Quelle rivalité ! C'est une véritable guerre que vous menez toutes les deux.

\- Et elle ne s'achèvera qu'à la mort d'une de nous deux.

Sûrement la sienne, d'ailleurs.

Nous fûmes interrompus par des coups à la porte. Je me relevai rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'on nous surprenne dans cette position, et j'allai ouvrir la porte. Il s'agissait de Quentyn.

\- Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger alors que vous êtes en si bonne compagnie.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, les joues rosies.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Quentyn ?

\- Un homme vient de s'introduire dans le château pour enlever la princesse Myrcella Baratheon. Il semblerait qu'il soit à la solde de la reine mère.

Je me pinçai plutôt violemment les lèvres, avant d'échanger un regard avec Doran. Nous devions penser la même chose, c'est-à-dire que la reine venait de découvrir que je fus ici, et qu'elle ne voulut pas que sa fille profite de ma compagnie.

\- Je... Je vais vous laisser discuter. Ce fut un plaisir, prince Doran.

Il osa un sourire, auquel je répondis timidement. J'inclinai la tête avec révérence à l'intention de Quentyn qui me fit un clin d'œil. Je quittai la pièce, plutôt mal à l'aise.

Dorne fut vraiment différente de toutes les régions des Sept-Couronnes. Ici, les gens n'eurent pas peur d'apparaître tels qu'ils furent. Les bâtards ne furent pas une honte pour leurs parents, et l'adultère ne fut pas puni. Une chose totalement inconcevable sur le reste du continent.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire durant le reste de la journée, je décidai d'aller voir Oberyn afin de lui parler. Je le retrouvai dans un petit salon au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut assis, seul, et il buvait ce qui ressembla à du vin. Lorsqu'il entendit mes pas, il leva la tête vers moi, et me sourit franchement. Il tapota une place sur le canapé à côté de lui, m'invitant à le rejoindre, ce que je fis.

\- Vous avez l'air plus épanouie à Dorne, plus que vous ne l'étiez lorsque je vous ai rencontré à Peyredragon, remarqua-t-il en me détaillant. Que vous a donc fait mon frère ?

\- Je dirais plutôt : Qu'est-ce que votre frère et vous m'avez-vous fait ? Demandai-je en accentuant sur le « vous ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un demi-sourire amusé.

\- C'est Dorne. Ici, tout est permis.

\- Dorne... Ce n'est pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais. Ici, tout est saveur, chaleur... c'est très exotique. A côté, le reste des Sept-Couronnes doit vous paraître bien fade.

\- Je ne dirais pas cela. Je trouve le Nord absolument fascinant. J'aurais bien aimé visiter Winterfell si la cité n'était pas aussi froide.

\- Winterfell est magnifique. Malheureusement, depuis que les Stark n'y sont plus, la cité dépérit. J'espère que Sansa pourra changer ça.

Ainsi, elle deviendra reine du Nord et rejoindra l'alliance, afin de nous aider à vaincre les usurpateurs.

\- Vous avez déjà goûté une orange sanguine ? Me demanda tout à coup Oberyn en posant son verre de vin sur une petite table à côté de lui.

\- Non. Jamais.

\- Comment ?! Vous n'avez jamais goûté cette petite merveille ? Réparons cette erreur tout de suite !

Il attrapa un fruit d'une couleur orange dans une corbeille de fruit à côté de lui qu'il me lança. Je la rattrapai de justesse. La première chose que je remarquai, fut la fraîcheur du fruit dans mes mains, puis sa peau rugueuse.

\- Arrachez la peau, et vous pourrez la déguster, m'indiqua le prince en me montrant avec sa propre orange.

A l'aide de mes ongles, je retirai une fine lamelle de peau que j'observai pendant quelques secondes. Ce fruit était vraiment étrange pour moi. Une entêtante odeur amère agressa mon nez. Pourtant, elle fut agréable. La chair du fruit était rouge comme le sang, et je compris alors pourquoi on l'avait nommé « orange sanguine ». Je croquai dedans à pleine dent, ce qui fit rire Oberyn. Aussitôt, ce fut une explosion de saveur dans ma bouche. Ce fruit était à la fois acide et sucrée, sans oublier juteux à souhait. D'ailleurs, du jus coula sur mon menton. Oberyn s'empressa de l'essuyer en arborant un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Normalement, on ne croque pas dedans comme ça, jeune demoiselle, se moqua-t-il en faisant rouler son orange dépecé dans sa main. Il faut la manger quartier par quartier.

Il s'empressa de me montrer comment manger correctement une orange. J'eus soudainement l'impression de redevenir une enfant, m'amusant beaucoup.

Avec un sourire charmeur, il pressa un quartier d'orange contre mes lèvres. Du jus coula de nouveau sur mon menton. Il se pencha et lécha cet enivrant nectar qui me monta à la tête. Je ne bougeai pas, le laissant faire. Nos visages furent si près l'un de l'autre que je sentis son haleine douce et chaude me caresser les lèvres.

\- Avez-vous déjà goûté des dattes ? Me chuchota-t-il, son souffle heurtant mon nez.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce fruit. Cette fois-ci, Oberyn n'en fut pas étonné. Il s'éloigna de moi, et piocha dans la corbeille quelques fruits. Oberyn m'en tendit une poignée que je pris dans mes mains, sceptique. Etait-il en train de me faire une blague ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air.

J'observai ces étranges « fruits ». De couleur marron, ces « fruits » étaient en taille, à peu près la moitié de mon pouce. Ils étaient allongés et avaient la peau fripée, comme s'ils étaient déshydratés. Pourtant, ils étaient mous, et durs à la fois. J'en déduis qu'il y eut un noyau à l'intérieur.

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas du poison, rit Oberyn en voyant mon air méfiant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'y eus même pas pensé.

Avec tout de même une certaine hésitation, j'osai prendre une bouché d'un des « fruits ». Une nouvelle fois, je fus surprise par le goût. La chair du fruit était fondante, fine, et moelleuse. Mes papilles apprécièrent ce goût sucré. J'avais une préférence pour les aliments sucrés.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il ne resta plus rien de la poignée de datte qu'Oberyn m'avait donné.

\- Ces fruits... C'est juste... le Paradis sur terre ! M'exclamai-je avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres sucrées.

Il me tendit une nouvelle orange sanguine que je m'empressai d'accepter. Cette fois-ci, je fis attention à ne pas laisser de jus me couler sur le visage, et je dégustai quartier par quartier. Une nouvelle fois, je fus surprise par le goût. Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous connaissez les figues, n'est-ce pas ? Me taquina Oberyn en me pinçant la joue.

\- Bien sûr ! J'en raffolai lorsque je fus enfant lorsque je vivais à Pentos, chez Ilyrio Mopatis. C'est un pur délice !

\- Nous n'en avons plus pour l'instant, malheureusement, regretta-t-il avec une moue déçu. La récolte aura bientôt lieu.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, nous nous sommes gentiment taquiné à propos de nos goûts personnels. J'appris ainsi qu'il adorait la soie, le bleu ciel, le soleil, et la lecture. Bien entendu, je n'aurai jamais pu apprendre ce genre de choses sur lui dans un livre.

Nous fumes interrompus par l'arrivée de Doran. Il était seul, non accompagné de son protecteur.

\- Oberyn, assures-toi que la princesse Myrcella soit protéger par tes filles, lui lança Doran en venant près de nous. Un homme de la reine mère a tenté de l'enlever.

\- Pourquoi vouloir l'enlever ?

Doran et moi échangeâmes un regard. C'était de ma faute...

\- C'est parce que je suis là, précisai-je à Oberyn. Elle a peur que je m'en prenne à son unique fille.

Je devais immédiatement m'empresser de sceller l'alliance avant que Doran ne change d'avis. Si l'alliance avec Dorne tombait à l'eau, il était certain qu'il y aurait beaucoup de conséquences. Je devais vite me décider.

\- Adélys ? M'appela tout doucement le prince régnant de Dorne. Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce ?

\- Elle sait sûrement pourquoi je suis ici, alors elle va à son tour tenté de forger des alliances fortes. Peut-être même vous fera-t-elle du chantage pour que vous me livriez à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous agissons à Dorne, et nous ne cédons pas au chantage. Notre devise est « insoumis, invaincus, intacts ». J'entends la respecter. Dorne ne se soumettra pas aux caprices d'une reine ambitieuse, et elle ne nous vaincra pas. Notre volonté est forte, nous ne plierons pas le genou. Nous avons autrefois résisté au Dragon, aujourd'hui nous résisterons au Lion.

J'eus toujours admiré la force des dorniens. Après tout, ils eurent été les seuls à avoir résisté à la conquête d'Aegon le Conquérant, malgré les nombreuses attaques de ce dernier. Sa sœur et épouse, Rhaenys, y eut laissé la vie, même si l'on ignora encore aujourd'hui comment.

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Dorne, souris-je largement en les regardant tous les deux. C'est une contrée magnifique, et tellement différente du reste des Sept-Couronnes. Ici, tout est simple. C'est... merveilleux.

Ils sourirent à leur tour, ravis.

Il était temps de leur faire part de mon choix. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de perdre du temps pour rien.

\- J'ai fait mon choix...

Et c'est ainsi que je me mariai pour la seconde fois, devenant ainsi princesse de Dorne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Daenerys

Plusieurs jours passèrent après le départ d'Adélys et Elaenna, et Peyredragon semblait vide sans eux. Nous attendions leur retour avec impatience. J'espérais qu'Adélys réussirait à obtenir cette alliance. J'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait convaincre le prince Doran. Elle savait être convaincante, même face à un personnage aussi intimidant. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le prince Oberyn avait réagi en sa présence, et ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle serait capable de charmer le prince Doran, et apparemment, elle avait fait bien plus que cela. J'avais bien remarqué les regards appréciateurs du prince Oberyn sur elle. Elle l'avait laissé tout sauf indifférent. Elle avait, maintenant, deux frères pour le prix d'un...

Il me fallut attendre près d'une semaine pour avoir des nouvelles d'Adélys. Tyrion et moi les attendions avec une impatience peu discrète, alors que le reste de ma petite cour se contentaient d'attendre en silence. J'avais peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles...

La lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée était plutôt longue, il fallait l'avouer, et elle semblait avoir été écrite avec rapidité. Son écriture était à peine lisible.

_Chère Dany,_

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'annoncer. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, alors je pense que je vais tout te raconter dans l'ordre chronologique._

_Premièrement, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, Rhaenys est morte avant mon retour à Dorne. Oberyn avait réussi à la retrouver, mais ils sont tombés dans une embuscade, et elle a été égorgée de sang-froid par un homme de la reine mère, Cersei Lannister. La nouvelle a été un choc pour moi. Bien entendu, la seule chose que j'ai pu demander à Doran a été quelle était la nouvelle condition pour cette alliance. Ça a été un second choc..._

_Deuxièment, je dois t'annoncer une autre nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si tu la jugeras bonne ou mauvaise. Je te laisse te faire ton propre avis. Doran Martell avait une exigence pour l'alliance, puisqu'il n'a pas pu récupérer sa nièce. Cette exigence, ou plutôt, cette condition (je préfère largement ce mot) était un mariage arrangé. Il s'agissait du mien. Jusque-là, il n'y a rien de bien méchant. Attends de lire la suite... Après m'avoir annoncé que je devais épouser quelqu'un, j'ai donc demandé à Doran qui serait mon promis. Attention, assieds-toi, c'est là que ça devient étrange ! Il m'a demandé de faire un choix entre lui et Oberyn. Un choix !_

_Bien entendu, ce n'était pas un choix aisé qu'il me demandait là, alors je me suis retirée dans mes appartements pour y réfléchir. Elaenna m'a conseillé de suivre mon cœur. Mon cœur ? Il était brisé, mon cœur. Après tout, je viens de perdre Jaime. Et pourtant, j'ai réfléchi pendant des heures sur les deux frères Martell. Lequel des deux pourrais-je épouser ? L'intrépide et sensuel Oberyn, ou le mystérieux et envoûtant Doran ? Ensuite, je me suis tournée vers ma raison, et me suis rappelé du pourquoi je suis à Dorne : l'alliance. Lequel pourrait m'apporter le plus d'avantages ? Le prince régnant, Doran, ou le prince Oberyn ?_

_Tu te doutes bien entendu que ça n'a pas été un choix facile pour moi. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces deux personnages, en espérant que cela m'aiderait à choisir plus facilement. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les deux ont eu un certain effet sur moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que les Martell, ou si cela s'applique à tous les dorniens, mais je trouve qu'ils sont très sensuels. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça dans d'autres contrées de Westeros. Dany, je crois que je suis amoureuse de Dorne. Ici, c'est le Paradis. Personne ne s'embarrasse de futilités, et j'aime ça !_

_Bref, revenons-en à mon choix. C'est une des nouvelles que j'ai appris le jour-même qui m'a fait prendre la bonne décision. Cersei a essayé d'orchestrer l'enlèvement de Myrcella pour la ramener à Port-Réal, à cause de ma présence. Je me suis alors dit que j'avais besoin d'une place forte pour assurer mes arrières, en plus d'assurer une alliance nécessaire à la reconquête. Ainsi, le choix me paraissait évident. Qui d'autres que le prince régnant pouvait me protéger, et nous aider ? J'ai donc choisi Doran._

_J'imagine très bien tes yeux écarquillés, et l'expression de surprise que tu as en ce moment-même, et je la comprends. C'est une surprise pour moi-aussi. A peine veuve, me voilà remarié. C'était du rapide ! Seulement, c'était nécessaire. Grâce à moi, nous avons l'alliance que nous voulions, et je me suis assurée que Doran nous fournissent des hommes, et un soutien politique._

_Maintenant, il faut essayer d'avoir d'autres alliances. Il nous faut absolument le Nord, et l'Ouest (Tyrion n'est-il pas seigneur de Castral-Roc depuis la mort de son père ? )_

_Réponds-moi rapidement, s'il te plait._

_Ta chère nièce, _

_Adélys Martell._

Je lâchai la lettre qui vola jusqu'au sol. Tyrion, qui se trouva à côté de moi, fronça les sourcils, et se baissa pour la ramasser. Toutes les personnes qui m'observèrent furent surprises par ma réaction. Je n'eus pas pour habitude de réagir de la sorte.

Tyrion eut une réaction différente, et un peu plus calculé. Il se contenta de poser la lettre sur la table devant laquelle nous fûmes assis.

\- Adélys, une Martell ? Pouffa Tyrion, se retenant visiblement de rire.

\- Je pensais qu'elle aurait épousé Oberyn. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux-deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a choisi Doran...

\- Moi, je sais. Je suis certain qu'elle voulait épouser Oberyn au début, mais que pourrait-il lui offrir ? Il ne peut pas la protéger, puisqu'il est lui aussi recherché par la reine, et c'est son frère qui règne. Doran, lui, avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Le pouvoir, et la protection.

Ça tenait plutôt la route, et c'était exactement de cette façon dont Adélys a pu agir. Tyrion la connaissait bien.

\- Quant à son petit coup de cœur pour Oberyn, reprit-il avec un sourire, je te parie qu'il va se concrétiser. Après tout, Oberyn et Doran n'ont-ils pas des mœurs libertines ?

\- Tu crois que... Sérieusement ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu as vu comment elle parlait de Dorne ? Pour elle, c'est le paradis. Que nous avait-elle dit en revenant ici la dernière fois ? Qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, et que ça la rendait malade. As-tu remarqué l'évolution ? Ce sont les deux princes qui l'ont fait changer d'avis.

Il rit pendant quelques secondes, avant de ricaner :

\- Elle devait charmer les princes, mais finalement, elle est tombée dans son propre piège.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oh, oui ! La dernière fois que je l'ai sentie si euphorique, c'est à Winterfell lorsqu'elle était avec Jon.

Voilà qui voulait tout dire...

\- Croyez-vous que mes fiançailles avec Quentyn Martell tiennent toujours ? Lui demandai-je subitement. Je trouve qu'elles sont inutiles maintenant. D'autant plus que Viserys est lui-même fiancé à la princesse Arianne.

\- Il faudra en discuter avec le prince Doran.

Ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était d'autres alliances fortes. De plus, je ne pouvais pas épouser n'importe qui. J'allais, après tout, devenir reine.

\- Il faut être rapide. La guerre va commencer….

En effet, elle commença peu de temps après, lorsqu'une armée de Lannister vint assiéger Peyredragon. Ils furent calcinés par mes dragons. C'est ainsi que débuta la reconquête...

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Le petit moment Doran/ Adélys ? L'arrivé de Quentyn ? La reine qui veut récupérer sa fille ? Le moment Oberyn / Adélys ? Sa décision ? Le POV Daenerys ? Tyrion qui a tout deviné ? Dites-moi tout !

Le prochain chapitre marquera le début de la véritable guerre. Il y aura beaucoup de morts... Et si vous essayez de deviner qui va mourir ? :)


	29. Chapitre 28

Salut à tous ! Eh oui, me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. C'est quelques mois ont été très éprouvant pour moi et j'ai beaucoup changé. Je pense que cela se ressentira dans mon style d'écriture. J'ai eu des soucis personnels, un ordinateur qui m'a lâché ( encore) et des examens. Mais, me revoilà avec ce chapitre assez intense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Sarah**

Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. C'est toujours un plaisir de l'entendre, ou plutôt de le voir lol Je suis désolée que tu ais dû attendre si longtemps pour lire la suite.

Personnellement, j'adore les Martell, et je trouve que c'est une famille redoutable avec un énorme potentiel mais qui est négligé. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la saison 6, mais je suis clairement déçue par ce qu'ils ont fait de cette famille. En tout cas, je te rassure, je ne compte pas du tout les négliger comme ils l'ont fait dans la série.

Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

**Guest**

Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Le style est l'élément le plus important dans une histoire.

Bonne lecture ;)

**Grimm-jenn**

J'ai adoré ta review ! Si tu avais pu voir le sourire que j'avais en la lisant ! Je suis impressionnée que tu l'ai lu en une après-midi. J'espère que tes yeux n'ont pas trop souffert.

Je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic. J'ai juste eu quelques problèmes qui m'ont empêchés d'écrire pendant un moment, mais je fais mon coming back lol

Ahah je suis ravie que ma petite Adélys te plaise. C'est un personnage assez hors du commun. J'ai voulu tenter un peu tout les pairings qui me plaisaient bien, même les plus inattendus, et je dois avouer que le rendu est pas trop mal. J'en recherche toujours quelques-uns et je suis ouverte à toute éventualité, alors si tu as des idées, je suis là ;)

Si tu as adoré le moment Adélys / Oberyn, alors tu devrais adoré ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus …. :D

Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil. Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, et j'essaye de faire plus attention. Sauf que parfois, c'est un peu le site qui me fait ça. Il m'efface des phrases ou des mots. Je vérifierais plus, en tout cas. Merci de me le faire remarquer

J'espère ne pas avoir trop changé l'univers original. J'ai voulu le rendre encore plus unique, et bien entendu, j'ai voulu me différencier des autres auteurs de fanfiction. Je suis contente, en tout cas, que cela te plaise comme cela.

Tes menaces m'ont fait rire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trouve pas bizarre ;) Je voudrais bien être menacé comme cela tous les jours loll Et je crois que tes prières ont été entendus, car voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

* * *

On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Tout avait énormément changé après mon mariage. La guerre avait été déclaré, et la reine Cersei était bien déterminée à m'anéantir. C'est comme si mon mariage avait été le déclencheur direct de ce conflit. La toute première bataille avait eu lieu aux abords de Peyredragon. C'était une bataille navale, bien entendu. Heureusement, Daenerys était parfaitement préparé et avait réussi à recevoir de l'aide des Greyjoy qui ne supportaient plus l'ambition de la reine mère. C'est donc avec une stratégie très réflechie et l'aide de Yara Greyjoy que Daenerys remporta cette bataille sans meme avoir rcours à un seul dragon. Elle n'a perdu que deux bateaux sur la centaine que contenait sa flotte alors que la flotte royale avait été anéanti. J'étais très fière d'elle. Quant à moi, j'apprenais à régner en tant que princesse de Dorne et préparait des tactiques dignes d'Aegon le conquérant pour récupérer le trône. Je les soumettais à Daenerys qui les approuvait. Nous planifions alors comment la guerre se déroulerait. Notre plan était de nous faire le plus d'alliées possible en les convainquant de trahir la couronne. Nous avons d'ailleurs appris il y a peu que le roi Tommen était mort de manière mystérieuse, de même que sa femme, la reine Margaery Tyrell. Celle-ci avait succombé dans l'explosion du grand septuaire avec des centaines de personne, dont le grand septon lui-même. Du feu grégeois était apparemment à l'origine de l'explosion. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la culpabilité de Cersei qui s'était faite couronné reine peu après. Cela avait eu pour effet de perdre de précieux alliés, les Tyrell. Ces derniers s'étaient ainsi rallier à nous. Olenna Tyrell avait ainsi rejoint Peyredragon et avait prêté allégeance à Daenerys. C'était donc les Greyjoy, les Greyjoy et le Nord qui s'étaient ralliés à nous. En effet, Sansa s'était rendue dans le Nord pour essayer de reconquérir Winterfell et avait réussi grâce aux sauvageons du Mur que Jon avait fait venir de son vivant, mais j'avais peu d'informations sur cela. J'attendais une lettre de sa part. Quant à Tyrion, il était sur le point de s'emparer de Castral-Roc. Westeros était pratiquement nôtre sans même avoir vaincu la reine Cersei. Pourant, nous préparions une nouvelle bataille, et cette fois-ci, j'allais y participer. J'avais envoyé plusieurs lettres aux grandes maisons du continent et à leurs vassaux. Certaines vassaux du Nord avaient refusés de se soumettre, tout comme ceux des Terres de l'Ouest. Les vassaux des Baratheons, maintenant dirigés par Cersei, avaient refusés net, tout comme les Frey. Nous avions alors beaucoup encore à conquérir. Il y avait, de plus, la menace des marcheurs blancs. La guerre n'était pas encore gagné.

Mon nouveau mari, Doran Martell, m'aidait énormément en me conseillant du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors qu'Oberyn se chargeait de réunir des troupes. Lorsqu'il revint avec une armée à Lancehélion, je fus très stupéfaite.

\- Princesse, j'ai les hommes dont tu avais besoin, me lança t-il avec un sourire gigantesque alors que je me promenais dans les jardins sans même l'avoir vu.

Surprise par sa venue, je me suis stoppée nette. Il vint près de moi et m'enlaça. Je lui ai rendue son étreinte, ravie de le revoir après son absence de plusieurs semaines. Il me souleva de terre l'espace de quelques secondes en me serrant fort contre lui avant de me reposer au sol et embrasser ma joue longuement.

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda t-il subitement.

\- A l'intérieur. Dans son bureau .

\- Venez avec moi.

Je pris le bras qu'il me tendait et l'ai laissé me guider jusqu'au bureau de mon nouveau mari. Il est entré sans frapper ce qui m'a beaucoup surprise. Doran fut quelque peu abasourdi de me voir en compagnie de son frère, mais ravie de nous voir.

Depuis son bureau, il nous souriait et nous faisais signe d'avancer à sa rencontre. Je suis venue m'asseoir sur ses genoux comme à mon habitude. Il caressa mes cheveux tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur Oberyn.

\- Combien de soldats as-tu réunis . S'enquit Doran en frottant distraitement mon dos.

J'ai capté le regard d'Oberyn sur la main de Doran avant de croiser ses yeux noirs. J'ai esquissé un sourire à son intention.

\- J'ai réuni près de 7000 hommes prêts à se battre, nous informa t-il.

C'était un nombre très important. Exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Avec autant d'alliés, nous avions la possibilité d'attaquer n'importe où, et nous étions même capable d'attaquer Port-Réal sur plusieurs fronts.

\- Est-ce suffisant ? M'interrogea Doran en me souriant légèrement.

\- Largement suffisant. Avec les alliés que nous avons maintenant, Daenerys doit avoir à peu près 25 000 hommes. Si l'on ajoute ces 7000 hommes, nous avons 32 000 hommes. La reine n'a pas autant d'effectifs. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Et si nous avons une bonne tactique, nous serions dans la capacité de limiter les pertes humaines.

Mon ton enthousiaste les fit sourire un peu plus. Je me sentais optimiste. La reine allait bientôt être déposée, j'en étais sûre. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours ou de semaines.

\- Adélys, je pense que la reine a plus d'un tour dans son sac, intervint Oberyn. Elle doit avoir un plan B. Elle n'est pas aussi faible qu'elle n'y paraît.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ça. Port-Réal est son plan B.

\- Comment ça ?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

\- La folie de mon grand-père, le roi Aerys, va lui servir. Pourquoi mon défunt mari l'a t-il tué ?

Doran et Oberyn se regardèrent.

\- Il voulait brûler la cité, répondit ce dernier.

\- C'est exact. Pour cela, il voulait utiliser du feu grégeois, ce qu'il préférait. Il a ordonné que l'on en mette partout en dessous de la ville. Il y est toujours. Cersei est opportuniste. Sa tactique est simple. Elle veut que l'on envahisse la cité et elle la réduira en cendre, nous à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il faut juste trouver comment la prendre à son propre piège.

Cela n'allait pas être simple. La tactique de la reine était astucieuse et pouvait nous détruire aisément. Toutefois, nous n'allions pas tomber dans son piège.

\- Nous avons encore du temps pour y réfléchir, nous fit Doran.

Oberyn et moi acquiescèrent de concert. Il y avait d'autres batailles à livrer avant d'atteindre Port-Réal.

\- Adélys, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, me lança Oberyn après avoir regardé son frère.

J'ai demandé l'autorisation à celui-ci de me retirer et il approuva. Je me suis donc levée et l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de me détourner et de suivre Oberyn sous le regard persistant de Doran.

Oberyn m'emmena de nouveau dans les jardins et me montra toute sorte de fleurs. Il m'apprenait leurs noms et leurs propriétés. Je lui avais confié une fois que je voulais savoir comment soigner quelqu'un par moi-même. Cela pouvait se révéler utile par ce temps de guerre. Je vois qu'il avait mémorisé mes propos. Pendant près d'une heure, il m'apprit ainsi comment utiliser ces plantes en guise de baume, de cataplasme, etc. J'ignorais qu'il avait de tels connaissances, et cela me surprit beaucoup. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que ce soit Doran qui m'apprenne tout ça. Oberyn restait toujours un mystère pour moi, et je devais admettre que cela m'attirait énormément.

Lorsqu'il estima que j'en savais assez, il m'emmena à l'intérieur.

\- J'aimerais te montrer autre chose, me murmura t-il à l'oreille, me faisant inconsciemment frissonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Il me prit par la main, et me mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Je sentais mon cœur battre fort tout à coup. Que voulait-il donc me montrer ? Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir, et j'avais peur de déjà le savoir.

Il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Choquée, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. Toutefois, lorsque je me rendis compte de la situation, je n'ai pas pu résister à mon désir, et c'est ainsi que j'ai répondu à son baiser. Il colla son corps au mien, me faisant sentir son désir croissant pour moi, alors qu'il dévorait littéralement mes lèvres. Il souleva une de mes cuisses qu'il caressa de manière appuyée et plongea son visage dans mon cou, embrassant et suçotant ma peau. Un petit soupir échappa de mes lèvres alors que je succombais de plus en plus à mon désir pour lui. Il embrasait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant. Ses mains exploraient mon corps et je me perdais de plus en plus dans les méandres de l'infinité du désir. Je sentais qu'il se retenait de me jeter sur le lit et me faire l'amour. Je ressentais son impatience dans ses gestes. Pourtant, il prenait son temps. Il cherchait à me rendre folle et il le faisait bien. Ses lèvres revinrent vers les miennes qu'il mordit délicieusement. D'un mouvement brusque, il nous fit basculer sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Il imposa ses mains d'autorité sur mes mes cuisses et les remonta sous ma robe. Il me colla à lui, et me fit sentir son désir contre mon intimité. Je refermais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour embrasser mon cou et la naissance de ma poitrine, seule partie que laissait voir ma robe. Il caressa mon ventre avec un certain empressement. C'était quelque chose que Doran aimait aussi faire. Doran... Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

\- Oberyn …..

Un grognement me répondit.

\- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît.

Il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je l'ai alors de nouveau appelé. Une nouvelle fois, il m'ignora et continua à embrasser ma peau. Je l'ai repoussé et me suis assise sous son regard stupéfait.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça, lui fis-je, me sentant coupable d'avoir voulu lui céder. Tu es le frère de mon mari. Je... Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Tu me désires, tu as envie de moi, affirma t-il en essayant de m'attirer contre lui.

Je l'ai repoussé de nouveau.

\- Je suis mariée à ton frère, répétai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Il n'est pas contre. Il sait très bien que je te convoite et que tu me désires.

Je l'ai regardé, éberluée. Comment mon mari pouvait-il être d'accord pour cela ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

J'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour l'empêcher de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Je me sentais affreusement gênée. Il sembla le comprendre.

\- Ne bouges pas d'ici, me dit-il avant de quitter la chambre soudainement.

J'ai regardé la porte se refermer sur lui avant de pousser un long soupir sonore. J'avais faillit céder à la tentation. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Jamais je n'avais laissé mes désirs avoir une telle influence sur moi. Cela m'effrayait quelque peu.

L'absence d'Oberyn me rendait nerveuse. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Et pourquoi vouloir que je reste là à l'attendre ? J'avais peur de lui céder, de ne pas résister la prochaine fois. Lorsqu'il revint finalement après quelques minutes, j'ai serré mes genoux un peu plus fort contre moi. Seulement, il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de Doran. Celui-ci était debout, ce qui était plutôt rare, et s'aidait du bras de son frère pour marcher correctement. A sa vue, je me suis remise debout précipitamment. Il me regarda et me sourit. Je me sentis honteuse, ce qu'il dû remarquer. Il marcha jusqu'à moi alors qu'Oberyn me contournait. Je sentais une certaine angoisse me serrer le ventre. Doran m'embrassa tendrement, ce qui me relaxa presque instantanément. Toutefois, je me tendis lorsque je sentis un corps se coller à mon dos. Doran le sentit.

\- Laisses-toi f aire, ma douce.

J'ai décidé de le suivre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et passa ses mains le long de mes bras. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me fit les mettre sur ses épaules, chose qu'il adorait. Je les ai tendrement pressés. Oberyn embrassa mon cou, me faisant frissonner, et fit doucement descendre le tissus de ma robe sur mes épaules. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur leurs intentions. J'aurais dû être effrayée, mais contre toute attente, je trouvais ça étrangement excitant. Je n'ai donc rien fait pour les en empêcher. Oberyn fit ainsi glisser ma robe au sol, et Doran l'y aidait. Je me suis surprise à les déshabiller peu à peu sous leurs regards noirs de désir. Ensuite, nous nous glissâmes dans le lit et nous nous sommes ainsi unis...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Daenerys

Tout semblait se dérouler à merveille. Mieux que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Les Sept Couronnes semblaient se donner à moi. Finalement, c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais. Cependant, nous avions besoin de bonnes tactiques, et pour cela, j'avais besoin de Tyrion et Adélys. C'était les meilleurs tacticiens que je connaissais et ils m'étaient d'une aide précieuse. Malheureusement, Adélys n'était pas avec moi, mais elle envoyait souvent des conseils depuis Dorne et s'apprêtait à livrer bataille pour rallier le Conflans à notre cause. Pour cela, elle allait bénéficier de l'aide de soldats envoyés par Sansa qui avait réussi à récupérer le Nord. Cependant, il nous restait de nombreuses maisons à conquérir, et je travaillais avec Tyrion pour cela.

\- Il nous faudrait le plus de terre possible, lui fis-je en regardant attentivement la carte de Westeros. Le Conflans et le Val refusent de se soumettre. Les terres de l'Orage nous sont inaccessibles. Qu'en est-il de la situation des terres de l'Ouest ?

\- Les Tyrell sont prêts à m'aider à m'emparer de Castral-Roc. La moitié des maisons vassales sont soumises, mais les maisons Crakehall, Clegane, Payne et Lydden résistent toujours.

\- Je comprends. Ils sont dévoués à la reine Cersei. Il faut les écraser.

Tyrion opina de la tête. C'était le meilleur conseiller que j'aurais pu avoir. Pour être honnête, Adélys m'avait procuré tous les éléments nécessaires à cette reconquête.

\- Les Frey ne tiendront pas le Conflans très longtemps, assura Tyrion avec certitude. Adélys replacera les Tully à leurs têtes. L'oncle de Catelyn semble être le meilleur candidat.

\- Le Val est dirigé par un enfant capricieux qui ne sait rien du jeu politique. Il sera facile à renverser.

Oui, tout semblait parfaitement se dérouler.

\- Le plus dur reste à venir, souffla Tyrion. Nous ne devons pas être trop confiant, et plutôt rester sur nos gardes.

J'ai acquiescé. Il avait totalement raison.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que nous fûmes interrompus par Viserys qui avait le visage en sang. Cela m'interpella.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

\- Chère sœur, je crains que nous ayons une très étonnant visite, ricana t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

\- Il est préférable que tu le vois de tes propres yeux. Adélys va en devenir folle.

Un jeune homme entra alors dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'une armure noire et avait une main sur le pommeau de son épée que je devinais être en acier valyrien. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, et ses yeux étaient assez sombres. Sa démarche montrait une certaine méfiance que je comprenais. A ses côtés, je remarquais une petit fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, mais ce qui me frappa, c'était ses yeux mauves. Une Targaryen, sans doute. Ils s'agenouillèrent tout deux devant moi avec un respect visible.

\- Votre Majesté, ma vie et mon épée sont vôtre, promit le jeune homme.

Je leur ai fait signe de se relever, et l'ai regardé avec une extrême curiosité avant de poser, finalement, la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Voici Visenya Lannister, et je suis Jon Snow.

Mon cœur cessa littéralement de battre. C'était impossible... Nous avions appris sa mort. Adélys avait pleuré pendant des jours.

\- Quelle surprise ! S'exclama Tyrion qui semblait assez abasourdi.

Il serra la main de Jon et serra dans ses bras la petite Visenya qu'il semblait beaucoup aimer.

\- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, Jon Snow, lui souris-je une fois remise de mon choc. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Est-elle ici ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Elle est à Dorne.

Il sembla déçu, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

\- Je venais vous prêter allégeance, ma reine, et je voulais voir ma sœur jumelle.

Je me suis approchée de la petite fille et lui ai sourit. Sans même une once de timidité, elle me sourit en retour.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Visenya, lui fis-je en m'abaissant à sa hauteur. Voudrais-tu rencontrer ta demie-soeur ?

Ses yeux pétillaient tout à coup. Adélys m'avait dit que Visenya rêvait de rencontrer Elaenna. J'allais faire en sorte que cela arrive.

J'ai remarqué la petite épée que portait la jeune fille, et ai sourit. Elle serait une grande guerrière, comme sa mère.

\- Viserys, peux-tu aller chercher Elaenna ?

Il opina de la tête avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide. Jon le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

\- Elle lui a pardonné, lui appris-je à sa grande surprise. C'était la dernière volonté de son mari.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il...

J'ai hoché la tête, soudainement triste. Je respectais énormément Jaime Lannister et sa mort avait été dure à accepter.

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, fis-je d'une voix plus basse. Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre de cette manière.

\- Je le savais déjà, intervint la petite voix de Visenya. Mais il ne voulait pas me croire.

Entendre ceci d'une si jeune fille me choqua. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait de telles facultés.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de ta mère, devinai-je immédiatement.

\- Oui. Depuis très longtemps.

Visenya semblait très mature pour son âge. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant.

Viserys choisit ce moment pour revenir avec Elaenna. Celle-ci marchait fièrement à ses côtés. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle avait énormément grandi et semblait sur le point de devenir une femme. Elle arborait un tout nouveau air que je ne lui connaissais pas. La prestance et la fierté. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient dans son dos, lui donnant un air mystérieux, alors que ses grands yeux mauves scrutaient chaque personne dans la pièce avec un masque d'impassibilité. Elle était admirable. Elle salua les nouveaux venus avec une révérence gracieuse et se présenta. Visenya semblait totalement admirative devant sa sœur, alors que Jon la détaillait.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour, souffla Elaenna qui semblait émue.

Visenya la serra dans ses bras. Cette image me mit du baume au cœur. Je savais qu'Adélys rêvait de voir ses deux filles réunis. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas revoir Jon et Visenya un jour. Il fallait la prévenir.

\- Il faut qu'Adélys revienne, lançai-je à Tyrion.

\- Je me charge de la prévenir.

Il prit une feuille et commença à rédiger une lettre. J'ai regardé de nouveau les deux sœurs et le fameux Jon dont Adélys était si amoureuse. Il était à genoux face à Elaenna et lui parlait doucement.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, remarqua t-il avec un sourire attendri. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir te voir lorsque nous étions à Winterfell. Tu lui manquais terriblement. Elle tentait d'imaginer à quoi tu ressemblais. Elle n'a pas dû être déçue. Tu es magnifique. Tu es au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Elle rougit face à ses propos et s'engouffra dans ses bras. Ils se serrèrent très fort. Elaenna avait toujours voulu rencontrer son oncle. Adélys lui avait très souvent parler de lui. Visenya, quant à elle, semblait très curieuse à mon sujet.

\- Tu seras reine, me dit-elle subitement.

\- Apparemment, c'est ma destinée.

J'ai tendu les bras vers elle. Elle m'enlaça affectueusement.

\- Il y aura des sacrifices à faire, glissa t-elle à mon oreille. Cette guerre te ravira des proches. Trois personnes il te faudra perdre. Une pour le sang, une pour le cœur et une pour l'esprit.

Je me suis dégagée et l'ai regardé, abasourdie. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup de sa mère...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Adélys

Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec les princes dorniens, je me sentais plutôt gênée. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais pu leur céder de cette manière. Alors, pour me rafraîchir l'esprit, je me suis rendue à Peyredragon pour voir Daenerys avant la bataille. J'avais dit à Doran et Oberyn que j'avais besoin de la voir pour parler de stratégie, et que je devais me préparer à la bataille que je m'apprêtait à livrer. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour m'en empêcher, comprenant sans même que je le dise que j'avais besoin de temps. Je suis donc arrivé à Peyredragon deux jours après mon départ.

Je fus accueillis par les dothrakis qui me conduisirent jusqu'à une chambre afin de déposer mes affaires comme j'avais maintenant l'habitude de faire, avant de m'emmener à la salle du trône où Daenerys se trouvait la plupart du temps. Les dothrakis semblaient m'apprécier, ce qui me semblait assez étrange étant donné le manque d'intérêt que j'avais pour eux. Toutefois, je leur témoignais du respect, chose qu'ils devaient apprécier.

Daenerys était assise sur son trône et discutait avec Tyrion. Lorsqu'ils me remarquèrement, leur visages s'éclairèrent. Tyrion sauta habilement de son siège et vint à ma rencontre. Il serra fortement mes mains en souriant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aussi tôt ! S'exclama t-il. Je n'ai envoyé la lettre qu'il y a deux jours.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- De quelle lettre parles-tu ? Le questionnai-je.

Il sourcilla avant de jeter un regard à Daenerys.

\- Je t'ai envoyé une lettre pour te dire de revenir, m'apprit-il. Quelqu'un est là pour toi.

\- Ah ? Je suis partie avant qu'elle n'arrive à Dorne. J'avais besoin de vous voir un peu. Dorne est un peu étouffant parfois. De plus, j'ai besoin de me préparer à botter le cul des Frey.

Tyrion et Daenerys échangèrent un regard lourd de signification. J'étais intriguée.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le.

\- Je préfère que tu le vois de tes propres yeux. Cela va te faire un choc, je le crains.

Cela attisa ma curiosité.

\- Je suis impatiente.

Voyant que cela était bien vrai, il se hâta de quitter la pièce. Je le suivis des yeux, intriguée. J'avais peur, tout à coup.

\- Comment cela se passe à Dorne ? S'enquit Daenerys avec intérêt.

\- Je m'habitue peu à peu à mon titre de princesse de Dorne, mais je dois avouer que leurs coutumes et mœurs sont parfois très différents de ce à quoi j'étais habituée. Les gens sont presque libre de faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils peuvent concevoir des bâtards, et ce n'est pas vus comme une honte. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

\- C'est ce qui fait le charme de Dorne. Le mystère, et cette étrange liberté dont ils jouissent.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer.

\- Comment va Oberyn ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Il va très bien.

Je cherchais un quelconque moyen d'éluder la question qu'elle me posait réellement. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous, et je n'étais pas prête à lui dire. La solution m'apparut alors évidente.

\- Il a réussi à réunir 7000 hommes pour nous, lui appris-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle sourit, et sembla sincèrement ravie.

\- Voilà qui est géniale ! Sourit-elle avec une réelle joie. C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Exactement ce que nous voulions.

\- Mais Oberyn a soulevé un point capital...

Je lui ai alors parlé du plan B que la reine pouvait avoir. Elle n'y avait pas pensé non plus. C'était une éventualité que nous ne pouvions ignorer. Il était certain que la reine allait user de ces ressources.

\- On trouvera une solution pour envahir Port-Réal sans trop de pertes, dit-elle avec confiance.

Soudainement, ses yeux se levèrent, fixant un point derrière moi. J'ai froncé les sourcils et me suis retournée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ce que je vis manqua de me faire m'évanouir.

\- Par tous les dieux ! Soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je pensais les avoir perdus pour toujours. Je l'avais prédit. Pourtant, ils étaient devant moi, scrutant attentivement ma réaction. J'avais envie de les serrer dans mes bras et ne jamais les laisser partir. Je voulais les garder près de moi pour toujours. Mon Jon et ma Visenya... Deux des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sans qui je n'aurais pu survivre. Leur présence devant moi me semblait improbable. Je dû me pincer pour y croire. Une fois remise de mon choc, j'ai soulevé Visenya et l'ai serré très fort contre moi. J'avais été tellement inquiète pour elle ! J'étais complètement dévorée par l'inquiétude et le manque. Je la pensais même morte... Il était donc normal que je la serrais si fort dans mes bras en pleurant comme jamais je n'avais pleuré auparavant. Perdre un enfant était la pire chose qui soit, et je l'avais expérimenté deux fois. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de mes enfants. C'était tout bonnement une torture. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir ma vie qu'il m'était impossible de m'arrêter d'embrasser son visage, ce qui la fit doucement rire. Je l'ai reposé au sol et lui ai caressé les cheveux avec tendresse. Elle semblait quelque peu changé. Plus mature et digne, je dirais. Cela me surprit quelque peu. Je me suis ensuite jetée dans les bras de Jon. J'ai de nouveau éclaté en sanglots. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra si fort que je peinais à respirer. Je ne me suis pas plainte. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit devant moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Je le croyais mort au Mur et devenu marcheur blanc. C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Mon pouvoir n'était, apparemment, pas très fiable. J'avais peur...

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

J'ai enfoncé mon visage dans son cou, un sourire aux lèvres malgré mes larmes.

\- Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours, soufflai-je d'une voix faible.

\- Je suis là, ma douce.

Sa voix faillit me faire défaillir. J'aimais lorsqu'il m'appelait « ma douce ». Ça me faisait toujours trembler. Suite à ces quelques mots, je me suis accrochée à lui de toutes mes forces. Tous mes souvenirs de Winterfell revinrent dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'aimer jusqu'à la mort quelque en soit le prix. Je refusais de le perdre à nouveau. Le désir que je ressentais pour lui était toujours le même. Je le désirais de toute mon âme. C'en était même douloureux.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues, et embrassa tendrement mon front. J'ai fermé les yeux, savourant le geste. Si seulement cela avait pu être ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Mes sentiments étaient toujours aussi fort. Rien n'avait changé. Personne n'avait pu le remplacer dans mon cœur. Jon avait toujours été l'amour de ma vie.

Visenya, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, nous observait avec un sourire satisfait. Elle aspirait à nous voir ensemble, je le savais. C'était ce que tous les enfants dont les parents étaient séparés voulaient. Nous la prîmes tous deux dans nos bras entre nous deux. Nous devions ressembler à une famille comme ceci. Mais, après tout, c'est ce que nous étions. Une véritable famille. Je me sentais chez moi ici, entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Daenerys, ma tante Elaenna, ma fille Tyrion, mon oncle et meilleur ami Jon, mon frère jumeau et l'amour de ma vie Visenya, notre fille, et Viserys, mon oncle, à qui j'avais su pardonner. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en nous voyant enfin tous réunis. Les derniers Targaryen de ce monde. C'était ensemble que nous allions vaincre. Nous voir tous ensembles avait toujours été mon vœux le plus cher, et il s'était réalisé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour aurait pu arriver, et pourtant... Nous y voilà. Finalement, mon destin n'était pas si tragique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après ces retrouvailles émouvantes, Tyrion, Jon, Viserys, Daenerys et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la bibliothèque de Peyredragon. Nous avions beaucoup de chose à nous dire, et du temps à rattraper. Beaucoup de choses à rattraper...

\- Je ne comprends pas, commençai-je, m'adressant à Jon. Comment peux-tu être en vie ? J'ai prédit ta mort, et u devais devenir un marcheur blanc.

\- J'étais mort pendant quelques jours. Tu avais raison. Le Lord Commandant est mort par une nuit de pleine lune. Tu m'avais prévenu, mais j'ignorais que ce serait moi la victime. J'ai été trahi par mes soldats. Ils m'ont poignardés l'un après l'autre. Mélisandre, la femme rouge qui était la plus proche conseillère de Stannis, s'est réfugiée au Mur lorsque celui-ci est mort car elle ne voyait que toi, Daenerys et moi dans ses visions, et elle voulait me retrouver. J'ignorais qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, mais je suis en vie grâce à elle. Je n'avais pas compris lorsque Aemon m'avait dit de laisser mourir le garçon en moi et renaître en tant qu'homme. J'ai compris maintenant. J'ai quitté la garde de nuit. Je suis mort alors j'avais le droit de partir. J'ai aidé Sansa à reprendre le Nord, et ils m'ont nommés roi du Nord.

\- Tu gouvernes le Nord ?!

\- Oui. Ils m'ont préférés à Sansa puisque j'ai su rétablir l'ordre. Ils ont vus en moi un bon chef et le seul à pouvoir rétablir la paix dans le Nord.

J'étais surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Jon puisse être choisi. Après que j'ai quitté le Nord pour le Mur, Winterfell avait été assiégée par les Bolton. Ramsay avait perdu la vie là-bas en se frottant de trop près à mes dragons, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas de son père qui avait conçu un nouvel héritier. Ils avaient dû être tous tué. Ce n'était pas plus les mal. Les Bolton étaient des sadiques.

\- Sansa est restée là-bas le temps que je vienne remettre les clés du Nord à notre nouvelle reine, m'apprit-il avec une certaine fierté qui se voyait à son sourire.

Tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas prévu, et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me tromper autant. J'étais perdue.

\- Adélys, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, intervint Tyrion, attirant notre attention.

D'un geste de la main, je l'ai poussé à poursuivre.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur ton pouvoir après la mort de … de Jaime, et j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Il aimait vraiment faire durer le suspense. C'était Tyrion, après tout. Il adorait me faire ça pour tester ma patience. J'ai donc gardé le silence et ai attendu qu'il continue.

\- Ce n'est pas ton pouvoir le problème, dit-il en ouvrant un livre épais devant lui à une page qu'il avait marqué. C'est une personne.

\- Une personne ?

\- On l'appelle la briseuse de prophétie, et il est dit que « par sa simple présence et existence, elle peut changer le cours des choses ». Cette personne est dotée d'un pouvoir qui dépasse le tien et celui de n'importe quel autre Targaryen. Elle est le produit de l'union du feu et de la glace et de l'amour.

J'étais intriguée, et me demandait qui pouvait être cette personne.

\- Cette personne doit avoir le sang pur et être de la lignée Targaryen, poursuivit-il en jetant des coups d'œil à son livre. Mais aussi, d'avoir pour parent un être doué d'un pouvoir spécifique : celui de voir l'avenir.

\- Attends une minute ! Le stoppai-je soudainement. Pour avoir le sang pur, cette personne doit être l'enfant de deux Targaryen. Ça peut être Viserys, Daenerys, Visenya et Elaenna. Mais, Aerys et Rhaella ne voyaient pas l'avenir. Ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir particulier. Ce n'est donc pas Viserys et Daenerys. Alors, ça ne peut être qu'Elaenna ou Visenya. Or, tu as dit que l'enfant est le produit de l'union du feu et de la glace... C'est Visenya. Sauf s'il y a un autre Targaryen dont j'ignore l'existence.

\- Tu as raison, Adélys. C'est elle. Tu avais prédit la mort de Jon, et il est en vie. Tu n'avais pas prédit la mort de Jaime, et il est mort. Ton pouvoir est fiable. C'est juste elle qui change les choses.

Visenya était bien plus spéciale que je ne le pensais. Elle était d'une importance capitale.

\- Mais... Elle voit le futur également, lança Jon qui était restée silencieux jusque là. Elle m'avait dit que Jaime allait mourir après qu'Adélys ait quitté le Mur.

\- Il est très difficile de comprendre les réels pouvoirs de Visenya, admit Tyrion avec une sorte de frustration.

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

\- J'ignore comment elle impacte le cours des choses, et je pense que nous ne le comprendrons jamais, soupira t-il. Il n'y a que peu d'informations sur cela. Cela n'a été vu qu'une fois, et c'était avant la conquête d'Aegon.

Cependant, j'avais une idée...

\- Je pense avoir compris ! M'exclamai-je à leur plus grande surprise. Parlons par métaphores, voulez-vous. Imaginons que mes intuitions sont comme une rivière calme. Que se passe t-il lorsque quelque chose brise ce calme ? Il y a des vagues. Les choses changent. Mes intuitions sont un hypothétique future qui peut se trouver changé par l'action de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Ce que je vois peut être changé. Et Visenya, étant la briseuse de prophétie, est justement la personne qui change cela. Mais comment ? Il est dit dans ton livre que cette personne change le cours des choses par sa simple présence et existence. Elle était au Mur avec Jon, et il est en vie alors que j'avais cru qu'il mourait. Jaime est mort au moment même où Jon était sensé mourir. Une vie pour une vie. Il n'était pas supposé mourir, et il est mort quand même. Vous comprenez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur.

\- Ce que tu dis est effrayant ! Grimaça Daenerys. N'importe quoi peut arriver.

\- On peut anticiper cela. Prenons mes intuitions, et inversons les. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour Jon et Jaime. Peut-être est-ce l'effet de son pouvoir ? Nous ne pouvons le savoir pour le moment. Nous le découvrirons dans le futur.

Ils acquiescèrent. Visenya était la clé du future des Targaryens. Je le sentais.

\- Comment se passe l'alliance avec Dorne ? S'enquit Tyrion, intéressé.

Je me sentis gênée tout à coup, ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

\- Tout se passe à merveille, répliquai-je avec un léger sourire. Oberyn a réussi à créer une armée de 7000 hommes. Ils sont prêts à livrer bataille avec nous.

\- Qu'en pense Doran ? Intervint Viserys pour la première fois.

Je vis Jon le fusiller du regard. J'ai compris alors. Il se souvenait de la conversation que nous avions eu à Winterfell à propos des sévices de mon oncle. Je lui avais pardonné, mais le savait-il ? J'ai posé ma main sur son bras pour le calmer, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

\- Doran semble enclin à nous aider autant qu'il le peut, lui répondis-je en camouflant ma gêne du mieux que je le pouvais. Je pense avoir réussi à le convaincre de nous fournir quelques armes qui pourrait nous être utile.

\- En tant que princesse de Dorne, ne peux-tu pas prendre tes propres décisions ?

\- Non, c'est impossible. Je... Il est le prince régnant. Je ne suis que son... épouse.

Je sentis Jon se figer. Il ne savait pas pour mon second mariage …. Il espérait sûrement que je sois libre pour que nous puissions être enfin ensemble. Mais, le cruel destin semblait vouloir toujours nous séparer. Je souffrais déjà de cette situation.

\- Tu es remariée ? S'étonna t-il avec un visage impassible qui ne pouvait me duper.

\- J'avais une demi-soeur, Rhaenys, la fille d'Elia Martell et mon père. La retrouver était la condition pour l'alliance avec Dorne. Elle est morte. Il a alors décidé d'organiser mon mariage puisque j'étais veuve. J'ai dû choisir entre Oberyn et Doran. J'ai choisie le prince régnant pour le pouvoir.

Il semblait clairement déçu, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Nous avions toujours voulu être ensemble, mais cette amour semblait irréalisable.

\- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, me fit-il, le visage fermé.

Tellement de choses... Seulement, aurions-nous le temps ? Nous pouvions mourir tous les jours. C'était la cruauté de la guerre. Et je sentais ma fin se rapprocher. Doucement... mais sûrement. C'était ça, mon destin. Mourir. Toutefois, il y avait une chance que cela ne se passe pas. Visenya nous le montrera.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la guerre qui devient sérieuse ? De la relation Oberyn / Adélys ? Doran / Adélys ? Ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? Le retour de ce personnage que l'on croyait tous mort ? La prophétie de Visenya ? L'arrivée d'Adélys à Peyredragon ? Les retrouvailles ? La discussion à la bibliothèque ? Dites-moi tout !

Je commence le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui. Il devrait être terminé pour la semaine prochaine. J'essaierais d'être rapide. Il ne restera plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin. Je dirais moins de 5, mais cela dépendra de leur longueur, je suppose.


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà de nouveau. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je ne le trouve pas très bien écrit, mais je trouve que je fais assez bien progresser l'histoire dedans alors je l'ai gardé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Clarissaprime**

Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cette longue absence. J'aime beaucoup surprendre mes lecteurs, alors les faire revenir semblait être une bonne idée. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.

Profites de la suite ;)

**Lironam**

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime beaucoup surprendre. Je fais toujours en sorte que l'on ne puisse pas deviner ce qu'il va finalement se passer. Je suis vraiment satisfaite de t'avoir surprise autant.

A bientôt ;)

**grimm-jenn**

Ahah je crois que j'ai surpris un peu tout le monde, mais je suis désolée si t'es un peu déçue de son retour. Toutefois, je crois que tu devrais être satisfaite par la fin de ce chapitre, ou en partie, car je compte développer ça dans le chapitre prochain. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi à propos de Jon et Adélys. Ils ont vécus de belles choses, ils se sont aimés comme des fous, mais il n'y a aucun avenir pour eux. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant.

A bientôt ;)

* * *

Une petite review, s'il vous plait ? C'est un peu mon carburant. Quand j'en ai, cela me motive et j'écris plus vite, alors surtout, n'hésitez pas. Cela me ferait très plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 29 

La bataille faisait rage depuis quelques minutes, et jamais je n'avais vu une telle violence. L'armée de Frey était plus puissante que prévu et très déterminée. Je doutais de notre réussite tout à coup. L'ennemi était plutôt puissant. Cependant, je me sentais énergique et prête à mettre en pièce l'armée toute entière. Jon, qui était à mes cotés, semblait dans le même état que moi. Je n'avais jamais combattue à ses cotés, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que nous avions fait cela toute notre vie. Ce jour était spécial. Une partie de notre avenir se jouait à ce moment-là, et nous en étions bien conscient...

Jon et moi étions les commandants de cette armée et nous savions comment montrer l'exemple à nos hommes. Lorsque les hommes de Frey étaient en vus, nous nous sommes élancés vers eux à cheval alors que je faisais signe aux archers de tirer sur eux. Une pluie de flèche enflammés s'abbatirent sur nos ennemis qui n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger de leurs boucliers. Les archers tirèrent une nouvelle fois, faisant un peu plus de victimes, alors que Jon et moi suivis de nos troupes commencions à nous battre du haut de nos chevaux. Le premier homme à portée de mon épée n'eut pas le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il finit décapité. Je lançais un regard à Jon qui venait de tuer également, et nous nous sommes souris, complice, avant de nous jeter dans les tas, tranchant les membres qui était à notre portée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai tué plusieurs hommes sans aucune pitié. Ma soif de sang n'avait plus de limites et cela me faisait un peu peur. Mais je continuais jusqu'à ce que je sois désarçonné à cause d'une coup porté à mon cheval, et plaquée au sol. Un soldat imposant me frappa durement au visage, ce qui m'expédia au sol. Il essaya de me décapiter avec sa hache, mais je réussis à rouler sur le sol et à me relever d'un bond. Il m'attaqua de nouveau et j'ai réussi à le parer malgré sa force. Je maintenait sa hache en hauteur grâce à mon épée et tentai de le repousser. J'ai profité de la brèche pour empoigner une dague que je gardais sur moi et l'éviscérer. Je l'ai repoussé d'un coup de pied. J'avais mal, mais heureusement, je savais passer outre. Je n'étais pas une femme normale et je n'avais jamais voulu l'être. Pourtant, les soldats en face ne voyaient qu'une femme fébrile qui ne pouvait rien, et j'en profitais pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord.

Cela me sembla durer des heures, et je finis couverte de sang. En grande partie ceux des autres, mais je serais pas étonnée de découvrir quelques blessures une fois propre. Lorsque le silence revint sur le champ de bataille, force fut de constater le nombre impressionnant de cadavre qui jonchait le sol. Je me sentais toujours mal après une bataille, et ceci était une des causes.

J'entendis soudainement un cri plus loin derrière moi. Jon venait de chuter au sol alors qu'un soldat tentait de l'étrangler ou l'égorger, voire même un peu les deux. Non, ça n'allait certainement pas se finir comme ça ! Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon frère pour le perdre de nouveau. Furieuse, je me suis élancée vers eux, sautant par dessus les cadavres et j'ai égorgé l'homme qui essayait de tuer Jon. J'ai donné un coup de pied à cet homme qui tomba lourdement au sol avec un râle d'agonie. Je me suis penchée vers Jon pour l'aider à se relever. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je vis une entaille à sa gorge. Le sang coulait abondamment et il était inconscient.

\- De l'aide ! hurlai-je à l'intention de mes hommes.

Ils vinrent immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il se passait et retinrent leur souffle en voyant leur commandant dans cet état.

\- Il est toujours vivant, leur lançai-je, assez paniquée. Il faut l'emmener ailleurs et le soigner.

Ils se chargèrent de le transporter dans une tente non loin de là, et plusieurs médecins se chargèrent de lui. Je les regardais faire distraitement, inquiète de l'état de Jon. Je refusais de quitter son chevet. Lorsqu'il se réveilla après près de deux heures d'inconscience, je l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras, soulagée.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! M'écriais-je, laissant les larmes que j'avais tenté de retenir couler sur mes joues. J'ai cru te perdre de nouveau.

Il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux tout en me caressant le dos. C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu survivre. La carotide avait été égratigné. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

Il s'écarta de moi doucement, et caressa mon visage, essuyant les larmes qui le parsemait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans que je n'en sois vraiment surprise. Je n'ai pas résisté, et ait répondu à son baiser. Je l'ai attiré un peu plus à moi en croisant mes bras dans sa nuque alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Autrefois, ce baiser m'aurait enflammé, mais ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là était différent. Il n'y avait que de la tendresse et une immense affection, mais pas cette passion qui nous animait auparavant. Nos sentiments avaient, apparemment, changés. Je sentais au fond de moi que je l'aimais toujours, mais c'était différent maintenant. J'avais grandi, évolué, et cela avait changé la personne que j'étais. Jon était mon premier amour, mon premier véritable amant, et le père d'une de mes filles, mais il était aussi mon frère jumeau. J'avais aimé un autre homme, Jaime, et je ressentais des sentiments pour Doran. Cela avait sans doute affecté mes sentiments pour Jon. Cela devait être la même chose pour lui. Je savais qu'il avait aimé cette sauvageonne, Ygritte, qu'il avait rencontré au-delà du Mur. Nous avions tout deux mûri.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il m'enlaça de nouveau, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Pour un temps, en tout cas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Daenerys

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. Je doutais de l'issue de cette guerre à présent. La reine Cersei était sournoise, apparemment. Elle avait attendue que notre attention soit accaparée au Nord, dans le Conflans, pour attaquer Dorne en l'absence d'Adélys. Il fallait que cette dernière revienne au plus vite pour livrer bataille une nouvelle fois afin de sauver notre précieux allié. Heureusement, elle revint rapidement avec un lot de nouvelles également...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? M'enquis-je lorsque je vis que Jon était blessé.

Nous étions dans la cour extérieur où je les avais accueillis, attendant les nouvelles de la bataille.

\- Il a été blessé à la fin de la bataille, à la gorge, me dit-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à l'intéressé.

Jon haussa les épaules, et assura que tout allait bien. Des hommes tentèrent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il refusa net.

\- J'ai passé assez de temps allongé, grommela t-il en repoussant les hommes. Je veux me battre.

\- Jon..., commença Adélys avant qu'il ne la coupe.

\- Je vais bien ! Je ne vais pas mourir de nouveau. Ne sois pas inquiète.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

\- Walder Frey s'est soumis à nous, m'apprit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais il faut se méfier. C'est un traitre.

\- Nous allons donc éviter qu'il nous trahisse.

Walder Frey était un vieil homme qui était détestable. Un opportuniste, tout simplement. Il était un des acteurs de la mort de Robb Stark.

\- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles... , grimaçai-je.

Elle soupira longuement. J'en avais rarement de bonnes, je devais l'admettre.

\- Je t'écoutes, m'intima t-elle de poursuivre.

\- Dorne a été attaqué. Ils ont perdus la bataille et ont perdus plus de la moitié de leurs hommes.

\- Par tous les dieux !

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle redoutait que cela se produise, je le savais.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, soufflai-je à contre cœur.

D'un geste de la main témoignant de son impatience, elle me poussa à continuer.

\- Oberyn est très grièvement blessé. Nous ne savons pas s'il va survivre.

Elle détourna le regard, soudainement attristée. Jon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle avait besoin d'encaisser le choc et faire face à sa culpabilité. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir quitté Dorne.

\- Quand ? Me demanda t-elle subitement.

\- Il y a trois ou quatre jours.

Elle se frotta le front en fermant les yeux. Elle retenait ses larmes. Je comprenais son inquiétude. Elle tenait beaucoup à Oberyn. Plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Il faut que j'y aille et que je détruise cette armée. J'ai besoin de mes dragons et de Viserys.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé de temps avec Viserys depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. J'étais stupéfaite qu'elle veuille qu'il la suive.

\- Viserys ? M'étonnai-je, alors que Jon ouvrait la bouche comme un four, prêt à répliquer.

\- Je ne peux pas terrasser une armée toute seule. Un autre seigneur-dragon peut m'être utile, tu ne crois pas ?

J'ai acquiescé, acceptant ainsi son choix. Choix que Jon ne pouvait approuver.

\- Es-tu devenue folle ? S'exclama t-il. As-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Non, j'ai pas oublié. Je lui ai juste pardonné car il m'a prouvé qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de meilleur. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était dans le passé.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas le laisser venir ! Et s'il recommence ?

\- Il n'en fera rien, Jon !

Je voyais bien l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jon. Il tenait énormément à elle.

\- Alors, je viens, décréta t-il, déterminé. Je peux ? S'enquit-il auprès de moi.

J'ai regardé Adélys qui me faisait non de la tête, puis Jon qui me suppliait littéralement des yeux.

\- Je... Je crois qu'un peu d'aide en plus ne pourrait que t'être bénéfique, fis-je à Adélys dont le visage se ferma soudainement.

\- Traîtresse, grogna t-elle tandis que Jon me souriait largement.

Je me suis excusée d'un sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle se détournait, lançant qu'elle allait chercher Viserys. Jon allait la suivre, mais je le retins par le bras.

\- Ne sois pas inquiet pour elle, lui dis-je. Elle sait se débrouiller seule. Adélys est pleine de ressource. Tu dois le savoir.

\- Je le sais, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se trompe sur Viserys.

Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Viserys avait fait des choses horribles.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, lui fis-je en cherchant ses yeux. Il était un véritable tyran dans le passé. Adélys et moi en avons beaucoup souffert. Je lui en ai voulu très longtemps. Il m'a marié de force à un homme qui me répugnait, mais de qui je suis finalement tombée amoureuse. Il m'a menacé de mort alors que j'étais enceinte, réclamant la couronne promise par les dothrakis. Il a faillit être tué ce jour là par mon mari. Je l'en ai empêché. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est mon frère, et un des derniers Targaryen de ce monde. Sa vie est précieuse. Il ne doit sa survie qu'à moi, et ceci, ça l'a changé pour toujours. Viserys a changé considérablement. Il a admis ses tords, il s'est repentit, et le plus important de tout, il a abandonné son désir de devenir roi à mon profit, car selon lui, je le mérite plus que lui. Je lui ai pardonné, et Adélys en a fait autant.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire de même.

\- Je le comprends, mais je t'inciterais quand même à essayer. Il n'est pas mauvais, au fond. Il est juste devenu fou.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, finit-il par dire.

J'ai souri, satisfaite.

Adélys et Viserys revinrent à ce moment-là, leurs armes dans les mains. Ils discutaient vivement à propos de la stratégie à adopter.

\- La défaite n'est pas envisageable, lança t-elle à Jon et Viserys. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre Dorne comme ça. Ils sont trop important.

\- On vaincra, assura Jon avec confiance.

Elle hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Jon tendre la main à Viserys.

\- On fait la paix ?

Adélys écarquilla les yeux alors que je peinais à croire ce que je voyais. Quant à Viserys, le choc se lisait sur son visage. Il finit par serrer la main de Jon en baissant la tête en signe de respect. Adélys et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de rire de concert sous les regards abasourdis des deux hommes.

\- Voilà quelque chose que je ne pensais pas voir ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge.

Je partageais son avis.

\- Tu comptes attaquer Sombreval ? Me demanda tout à coup Adélys.

L'atmosphère redevint soudainement lourde.

\- Oui, dans quelques jours. Il faut affaiblir la reine autant que possible alors je vais m'en prendre à un village proche de Port-Réal. Nous allons utiliser les dragons et une partie de l'armée. Les troupes de la reine n'auront aucune chance.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Mais, du coup, il serait préférable que tu ais Viserys avec toi.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui haussa les épaules.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Nous nous sommes souris à l'unisson. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Je te souhaite bien du courage, me dit-elle, soudainement impassible.

Elle devait se faire du soucis pour son mari, Dorne et Oberyn, bien sûr. Elle avait toujours cet air lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou blessée. Je la comprenais mieux que quiconque, et ce depuis toujours, alorc j'avais compris pourquoi elle semblait dénuée de sentiments.

\- Toi aussi, lui fis-je avec un regard entendu.

Elle se détourna et s'en alla, suivis de près par Jon et Viserys. J'espérais qu'ils reviendraient sain et sauf …..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

POV Adélys

Il nous fallait un jour et demi pour rejoindre Dorne. Nous avions fait le plus vite possible. J'avais refusé de faire des pauses, même pendant la journée. Le destin de Dorne dépendait de nous, et il en était de même pour la vie des Martell. La reine ne traiterait pas les traîtres avec clémence. Les Martell était en danger, et ils avaient besoin de nous. Après tout, je leur avais promis la protection en échange de leur aide. Je ne voulais pas briser notre alliance et les conduire à leur perte.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux Jardins Aquatiques, nous fûmes accueillis par la population qui m'ont immédiatement reconnus. Ils étaient angoissés, ce que je voyais à leur air paniqué. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Ils me menèrent directement au palais pour voir Doran et Oberyn. Nous les avons suivis d'un pas rapide, témoignant de notre empressement.

Le palais était pratiquement vide. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes ici et là, mais peu de nobles. Nous avons retrouvés les princes de Dorne dans la chambre d'Oberyn. Aussitôt, des souvenirs qui m'embarrassaient m'ont assaillis. J'ai bien vite oublier ce sentiment en voyant Oberyn allongé dans son lit avec un teint digne d'un zombie. Doran était à ses cotés, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Il ne nous avait pas remarqué.

\- Doran..., l'appelai-je pour attirer son attention.

Il leva la tête vers nous, et sourit légèrement en me voyant.

\- Adélys, ma douce. Je t'attendais.

Je lui ai présenté Jon et Viserys après qu'il les aient regardés avec un air abasourdi.

\- Le fameux Jon..., souffla t-il. Je croyais que... Que vous étiez mort.

Je lui ai alors expliqué le retour de Jon et Visenya. Il en fut très étonné, tout comme je l'avais été.

\- Son état s'est-il amélioré ? M'enquis-je à propos d'Oberyn.

\- Je crains que non. Il a une forte fièvre. Il a été blessé très grièvement à la poitrine, et on a faillit le perdre deux fois. Les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il survive.

La nouvelle m'ébranla. Je me suis approchée du lit, et me suis assise à ses cotés. De plus près, son teint semblait encore plus livide. J'ai tâté son front, et ai retenu un hoquet de stupeur en remarquant la forte température.

\- Il survivra, assurai-je sans grande conviction. C'est un combattant. Oberyn Martell est un des plus grand guerrier de Westeros. Il ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Il survivra.

\- Je l'espère, soupira Doran en prenant ma main dans les siennes.

Il l'embrassa sous le regard blessé de Jon. La jalousie lui serrait le cœur, je le sentais. J'avais de la peine pour lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter Dorne, regrettai-je soudainement. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Oberyn serait en pleine forme, et Dorne ne serait pas au bord de la destruction. Tout ceci est de ma faute.

\- Que racontes-tu donc, ma douce ? Ceci devait arriver. On pourrait changer le monde tout entier avec de tels suppositions. Ne penses pas à ça. C'est la faute de la reine Cersei, pas la tienne.

\- J'ai une nouvelle raison de désirer sa mort, dorénavant. Je lui ferais payer chaque mort, à commencer par celle de Lord Stark.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Jon qui ne pouvait être que d'accord. Doran suivit cet échange avec un air indéchiffrable.

\- Doran, il est temps que nous allions détruire cette armée, lui lançai-je avec détermination. Combien d'hommes reste t-il ?

Un nouveau sentiment enserrait mon cœur . Ma haine pour la reine était décuplée.

\- Il y a environ 2000 hommes qui ont survécus, m'apprit-il. Ils sont pas très loin d'ici. Près de La Grâcedieux. Ils sont environ 10 000.

\- Ils ne résisteront pas à trois dragons.

Je me suis levée d'un bond, et ai sourit à Viserys et Jon. Il était temps.

\- Allons griller quelques hommes ! M'exclamai-je soudainement enthousiaste.

J'ai embrassé Doran sur la joue avant de tendrement la caresser. Je l'ai rassuré d'un sourire en voyant son air inquiet.

\- Je reviendrais bientôt, affirmai-je.

\- Je t'attendrais.

Il m'attira à lui et embrassa mes lèvres légèrement. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais peur de m'évanouir.

\- Reviens-moi, s'il te plait, me pria t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Je reviendrais.

J'ai quitté la pièce avec Jon et Viserys à mes cotés. Une toute nouvelle détermination naquit dans mon cœur. J'allais agir au nom de l'amour, de l'amour que je ressentais pour Doran, afin de sauver mon royaume. J'allais finalement agir comme la princesse que j'étais réellement.

Une demi-heure suffit à atteindre La Grâcedieux. L'armée de la reine était immense, il fallait le reconnaître, mais j'étais certaine que nous réussirions. Nous ne pouvions pas perdre. C'était juste inenvisageable. Dorne ne pouvait pas être perdue. Jon et Viserys en étaient tous deux conscients. Pourtant, l'issue de cette bataille nous a tous surpris...

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? De la bataille ? La scène Jon/Adélys ? Le retour à Peyredragon ? La situation à Dorne ? Le trio formé par Adélys, Jon et Viserys ? L'état d'Oberyn ? Dites-moi tout !

J'essayerais de poster la suite assez rapidement. Et écrire un chapitre plus long aussi.

A bientôt !


End file.
